I Thee Forcefully Wed
by Parvati48
Summary: Harry and the gang are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts and the Ministry has instilled a Marriage Law. Hermione gets Draco, will they ever find love and happiness?
1. Breaking the News

A/N: For those reading this that read my other stories, I've been using my husband's computer for close to a year cuz the charger on mine died. I finally got a new one and I transferred my stories back over to my computer but they have two different Word programs so now I can't read half my stories cuz they are all in funky letters and only half of what I wrote is there anymore so I will update my stories once I fix them. It may take awhile and I apologize so I'm gonna post this to try to make up for it. I've been reading lots of Marriage Law fics lately and have fallen in love with them so here's my take on them. Again sorry for the delay on my other stories. Oh and this story is canon compliant so all of those who died are already dead unfortunately. I don't remember every single character who died only the main ones so if I name someone off who died, I'm sorry but it'll be as canon compliant as I can make it lol. Oh and quite a few people keep including Lavender Brown in theirs, I will not because as I said canon compliant, she dies in the Final Battle Greyback pretty much eats her throat out and it even shows it in the movie lol, so hope you weren't expecting to see her and otherwise I hate her character in book/movie 6 she makes me cringe lol.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am not making money off this so don't sue me.

Summary: Harry and the gang are back for their 7th year at Hogwarts and the Ministry has instilled a Marriage Law. Hermione gets Draco, will they ever find love and happiness?

Pairings: DracoxHermione, HarryxGinny, RonxPansy, NevillexLuna, BlaisexDaphne Greengrass, Theodore NottxAstoria Greengrass Obviously there are other pairings but I'll name them off in the actual story, these are just the main ones I'll be writing about. :)

I Thee (Forcefully) Wed

Chapter 1: Breaking the News

After the defeat of Voldemort everybody felt safe for the first time in a few years, Hogwarts asked those who did not get their last year at Hogwarts to return and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the first to send their replies back and head back to Hogwarts. As they got out of the train and looked up at Hogwarts from the Hogsmeade station they felt a sense of security come over them. No more fighting for their lives or chasing Death Eaters and Horcruxes, it was time for them to finally have a normal year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been rebuilt in the few months since they'd been gone and looked perfect once more.

Hagrid was swinging his lantern and calling first years to his side to take them up to the school as the rest of the students went to the horseless carriages to take them up. Though most students now saw the Thestrals carrying the carriages and were shocked since they couldn't see them before they saw death which they all saw during the war. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all shared a carriage just as they had shared a compartment on the train.

"Feels kind of strange to be going back to Hogwarts after being on the run for a year, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes it does, but I couldn't be happier about it, I can finally complete my education!" Hermione said happily.

"Trust you to be happy about learning," Ron laughed.

"Of course I am," Hermione said.

"I'm just glad to be back and see all the friends we have left, and it'll be nice to have a normal year at Hogwarts," Ron said and they all nodded in agreement.

"It'll be nice not to be punished for everything you may or may not do wrong again," Neville said quietly.

Luna reached over and squeezed his hand, "Don't worry Neville, that'll never happen again," she said in her dreamy voice.

"I'm just glad you guys will be here with us this year," Ginny said with a relieved smile, everyone knew how much she had missed Harry, Ron, and Hermione while they were gone.

"We're never leaving you again sis so don't worry," Ron said with a shrug, Harry and Hermione smiled in agreement.

They reached the Giant oak doors and got out of their carriage and walked in, everything was as it was before the battle making everyone smile happily. They went into the Great Hall and sat down at their rightful tables and waited for the Sorting to begin.

After the sorting McGonagall stood up to make the start of term speech, "Welcome everybody to another year at Hogwarts, this year will no doubt be better than the last if you were indeed here. Now Mr. Filch, our caretaker wants me to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds is just that, forbidden to all students! Magic is not to be used in the corridors and there is a list on Mr. Filch's office doors of all banned objects, you would all do well to read it and remember it. A new change of staff since I am now the Headmistress I am no longer able to teach Transfiguration, your new professor and Gryffindor Head of House is Professor Rosebaum (Who stood up and waved to the students before sitting back down). Now all 6th and 7th year students, there is a new mandatory class this year for you all to take in accordance to a new law the Ministry has passed. It will take place Fridays from 2PM-4PM on the 6th floor, right next to the Ancient Runes class. The new professors for that class are Professors Claire and Marie Pennybottom, they are obviously twin sisters, that went to school with me. Marie is the one with brown hair and Claire has blonde hair so you can tell them apart," Professor McGonagall said as she pointed out the two professors about whom she was speaking.

Professors Pennybottom were about 50 years old their blonde and brown hair were lightly streaked with gray. They had kind faces, the kind you would want your grandmother to have. They were average height, rather thin, and wore almost matching outfits but Claire was wearing light blue robes and Marie was wearing red, they smiled kindly at the students and sat back down.

"Now this class is to help you in the future with marriage and children since our numbers are rather low after this war which brings us to our next subject. As of yesterday the Ministry of Magic has instilled a Marriage Law and all 6th and 7th year students are to be paired off and married by the end of the month." McGonagall said and haulted at the shouts of outrage from the students in that category.

She waited for the students to quiet down before continuing, "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. The Ministry also has paired you all up already, the pairings are based off compatibility and therefore cannot be changed, you will be given your new spouse's name after the feast but for right now I have talked enough, let the feast begin."

"This is outrageous, how can they force us to marry like that?" Hermione said angrily and she dumped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I don't know but I guess it's for a good cause, I mean our numbers have dropped drastically from the war, we need to repopulate to keep the magic alive," Ginny said thoughtfully as she ate some chicken.

"So you're ok with this law forcing you to marry someone who you may not love?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well it's based off of compatibility so we're bound to be with someone who is our perfect match, we can learn to love the person I guess," Ginny said with a shrug. "It isn't cool that they're making us get married so soon like this however but if we're lucky we might get paired with a friend or lover" Ginny said looking at Harry.

"I hope we get each other too Ginny, I fought a war to be with you and keep you and everybody else safe, and this is how they repay me?" Harry said irritably.

"I'm sure you two will at least get each other, as for me I just hope I get somebody I'm friends with," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"I know the feeling Ron, but if you and I aren't paired together we have to promise to still be friends," Hermione said squeezing his hand lightly.

"Oh there is no bloody way in Hell this law is breaking up our friendship, all of us have to agree to that," Ron said and Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all nodded.

"What are your thoughts Neville? You've been quiet," Harry asked.

"Luna and I have been having a staring contest I guess you could say, she's been staring at me since the announcement of the law and when I noticed I began looking at her, I think it'd be great if we got paired together, I mean she's a little weird but she's a great friend and I think she likes me," Neville said with a small laugh.

"If she's been staring at you for the last fifteen minutes then my guess is she does, that's obviously her way of saying she wants to be paired with you," Ginny said smartly.

"Do you like her and want to be paired with her?" Ron asked around a big bite of corn.

"Well I would like to be paired with her, but I'm not sure if I like her like that," Neville said shyly.

"Oh I think you do," Ron said smugly and wiggled his eyebrows making all of them laugh.

"Well maybe a little bit," Neville said laughing while blushing lightly.

When the feast was over McGonagall stood up again and the hall went silent. "In a couple minutes we will reveal your future spouse, when your names are called I want you to stand up and look at your partner because some of you are bound to be paired with somebody you may not know. Again the Ministry created a test to put you with the person you are most compatible with so just trust the results even if you are unhappy about it. I really wish there was something we could do about it but unfortunately there isn't so without further ado, here is the Minister of Magic himself to name the pairings off, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt," McGonagall said and sat down as Kingsley walked in between the middle two tables to reach the front where she was.

"Hello students, I know this has come as a shock to you but with our numbers dwindled down so much we needed to repopulate also with so much Purebloods mating and squibs being produced, almost all Purebloods are to be paired with either a Muggleborn or a Half Blood so there will be no more blood status problems, which will hopefully stop anymore wars like the one that just ended. So I will first explain the entire law, 1. All people 16-40 are required to be paired off with their compatible match so it isn't just you. 2. They must marry within the next two months, you 6th and 7th year students need to be married within the next month. 3. A child must be born to each new couple within the next 18 months and a second child is to be born in the next 3 years as to boost population. You will be paired with somebody within your age range roughly 16-20 so you will not be put with somebody too old for you, as we know that would not be beneficial for you students. Also on the night of your marriage you are to consummate it, and you will be given a fertility potion for you and your spouse to take in hopes you get pregnant the first time, if not a large supply of fertilitiy potions will be in the Hospital Wing. You must get one and take one at least once a month and attempt to conceive, the potions should last all month and you'll know when they stop working because it'll alter your, hem" he cleared his throat, "libido and then you will be required to get another one." Kingsley said in his deep slow voice.

"Minister, what will happen to us if we refuse to go along with this?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Well the Wizengamot has agreed to this law and have also agreed that if you do not go along with this law, your wand will be taken and you will be forced to live as a Muggle until you agree to marry your betrothed," Kinglsey said.

"Will we be able to come back into the Wizarding world afterwards if we decide to do that?" Romilda Vane asked.

"Not unless you agree to go along with the law, otherwise you will be shunned and not be allowed to contact your friends or anybody else. I could not change the Wizengamot's decision on that unfortunately so that's how it stands," Kinglsey said sadly.

"Where will we be living after marriage?" Luna asked with surprising volume compared to her usual dreamy voice.

"As some of you may have noticed a Marriage Wing was constructed in between the school and the Quidditch Pitch, each couple will be given a flat to use as their own and will be able to decorate it how you want" Kingsley replied. "Anymore questions?" When no one said anything he continued pulling out a long piece of parchement. "The pairings will be in alphabetical order by the female's name and are as such, Hannah Abbott, Earnie MacMillan." The pair of people stood and looked at each other as instructed though they already knew each other and then sat down.

"Susan Bones, Terry Boot", "Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle", "Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy" as that was said a large amount of gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the hall. As for Hermione she sat there frozen in shock and small tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hermione you're supposed to stand and look at your partner," Parvati said nudging her. All Hermione could do was try not to cry, she had been stuck with the guy who hated her the most, it upset her so much she wanted to scream at Kingsley for his mistake luckily she didn't have to.

"Minister Shacklebolt there must be a mistake, Granger and I are in no way compatible!" Draco yelled angrily.

"The tests do not lie Mr. Malfoy, I put in aspects about each and every person and you two are in deed compatible now, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, stand up and face your future spouse as instructed," Kingsley said with authority.

Hermione stood up slowly and glared at Draco as he did the same to her then they both turned their glare on Kingsley before sitting down quickly. "I can't marry him, we'd end up killing each other!" Hermione said moodily.

"You're the brightest witch of our age and you got the brightest wizard of our age, and he's dreamy, you should be happy," Romilda said from a few seats down.

"When I want the Gryffindor slag's opinion, I'd ask for it Vane," Hermione spat venomously she could see she hurt Romilda's feelings but she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment she was too angry.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice, that's not very Head Girllike and you can bet I'm telling our new Head of House," Romilda said matter of factly and turned back to the front.

"Nice Hermione," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. Hermione at least looked ashamed now.

"As I was saying," Kingsley said bringing the attention back to him, "The next couple is Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott" the couple stood up and looked at each other although they also knew each other.

"Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini", "Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom" Kingsley said. Neville and Luna smiled at each other with relief while Harry clapped Neville on the back with a smile.

"Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley" again collective gasps, Ron went a little pale and Pansy had a disgusted look on her face.

"There has to be a mistake with this test Minister, maybe Weasley's and Draco's test results got mixed up because there's no way that Weasley and I could ever have anything in common," Pansy sneered.

Kingsley sighed loudly, "There was no way the results could've gotten mixed up, we did a spell that chose people based off their personalities, I'm sorry but you will be with Ron Weasley," he said and held up his hand to squelch anything else Pansy or Ron may have said.

"I'm sorry mate, hopefully it isn't too bad," Neville said trying to be reassuring.

"Oh not so bad? You at least have someone you like, I'm stuck with a dirty, rotten Slytherin bitch," Ron said sourly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Neville said quietly biting his lip nervously.

"Only a few more couples left students please let me finish, as I said there is nothing I can do to change it," Kingsley said hushing the students once again.

"Next couple is Padma Patil, Dean Thomas" "Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan" "Lisa Turpin, Justin Finch-Fletchley," "Romilda Vane, Michael Corner", "and the last couple is Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter" Kingsley said, "Thank you for your time, I'm sorry for those who aren't happy with their pairing but you will learn to love your spouse with time. Have a good night all." then Kingsley rolled his parchment back up and went back down the aisle to the entrance to the Great Hall and left.

McGonagall stood back up and adressed the students once more, "You all will sleep in your common rooms tonight and since tomorrow is Saturday you will then move your stuff into your new flat with your future spouses. There is basic furniture in them, there is a magic catalogue in each flat where you will pick what furniture you want and what colors you want, you write them down on a piece of parchment and leave them on the coffee table and when you go back on Sunday your furniture will be changed and your stuff will be put away where it is supposed to be, then Sunday you will start living with your future spouses. I expect all of you to write a letter to your parents over this weekend and tell them about the law and your future spouse. You and your future spouse will pick the day of your wedding and then report it to me, I expect you to invite your parents to your wedding at least but you and your future spouse will decide on the guests and plan every aspect of your wedding together. I am giving you homework, every night you and your future spouse will spend at least 30 minutes getting to know each other because I want you all to be happy with your future spouse and hopefully you will learn to love each other quickly. Any more questions you may ask me or any other professor about it. You all are dismissed for the evening, Prefects please take the first years to the common rooms, have a good night," she said and everybody got up and went in their seperate directions.


	2. Moving In

A/N: I honestly didn't know how good that first chapter was but I didn't think it was the greatest beginning to a story but it got down what I wanted people to know lol. I honestly couldn't think of anyone for Ron since I wanted Neville and Luna to be together and Hermione and Draco together so I went with Pansy, I've never read any stories with them together, or maybe one Marriage Law fic like that possibly so I think those two are gonna be fun to play with lol. Someone for Blaise was a little hard too lol. Overall I'm pretty happy with the couples I chose. Again I may only mention some of these couples in passing because the main ones are just Draco's group and Hermione's group of friends. If I forgot anybody which I don't think I did just say they are dead from the war. Oh and thanks Crashing Down Lovely for that nice review, definitely made me wanna write more since I wasn't sure about that first chapter. Oh and thanks for all those Story alerts and favorites, I couldn't reply personally to some of you since your messaging is disabled.

P.S. _Thoughts look like this._

Chapter 2: Moving In

Hermione woke up the next morning and laid there thinking, she was still upset that she got stuck with Malfoy but she knew now that there was nothing she could do, either live with him and fight constantly or as Kingsley had said try to learn to love him, she doubted that was ever going to happen though knowing Malfoy. She got up and showered quickly and put on a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top with a built in bra, she'd rather be comfortable if she was having to move today though from what it seemed all she'd have to do was bring her stuff and it be put in it's place magically. She began grabbing her stuff and sticking it in her trunk, she didn't want to forget anything since she probably wouldn't be able to sleep in this room again after tonight. She accioed all books since they were a bit scattered and stuck them on top of everything, she grabbed a couple and stuck them in her bag for reading both today and tomorrow. She shrank her trunk and stuck it in her bag as well then she walked down to the commonroom to wait for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. They had all agreed they'd meet up this morning after packing their stuff and heading to breakfast they'd go to the Marriage Wing together, Luna was joining them after breakfast.

Miraculously she was only waiting bout 10 minutes before her friends came down, "Hey Hermione, how'd you sleep?" Ginny said when she reached her older friend.

"I suppose I slept alright when I actually got to sleep, took me a couple hours after I laid down though," Hermione said.

"Not surprising, everybody got their stuff packed and shrank in their pocket or bag?" Harry asked the group. there were nods and mutters from everybody so they walked towards the door to the commonroom to head for breakfast.

They got to the Great Hall and there was a lot of silence coming from the 6th and 7th years, everybody was still in a bit of shock from the law though it seemed like the 1st-5th years were just fine talking animatedly to one another as they ate breakfast. Hermione wondered if they realized they too would have to be put through this law when it was their time. Her and her friends sat down and quietly began eating, Neville and Ron were sitting next to each other on either side of her and Harry and Ginny were sitting across from them. They were cuddling as they ate, obviously happy with their pairing. Hermione and Ron were the only ones who seemed to hate their pairing. Romilda Vane was sitting a little ways away next to Michael Corner you could tell by looking at her she was excited she got "such a handsome husband" Hermione didn't think so but Romilda sure did.

After breakfast all the couples gathered in a group and stood in the Entrance Hall waiting for someone to take them over to the Marriage Wing as they had been instructed to do. Professor McGonagall met them and then led them out the giant oak doors. "The Marriage Wing will be your home from now until you leave Hogwarts, if you are with a 6th year then you will stay with your spouse until they leave Hogwarts. A couple months before the end of the school year for those leaving we will allow small trips to go house hunting for you and your family if you aren't staying with your parents but let's not worry about that now. Each couple has been issued a flat, you will be given keys to your flat one for each of you. We expect them to be in the same status we gave them to you, which means no breaking anything in the flat, if you do then you will fix it. Is that understood?" she asked to the group, they all murmered a "Yes Professor McGonagall" and continued their way into the building.

"Now I want you all to stand with your future spouse so I may give out the keys," McGonagall said and they all did what they were told. Hermione stood next to Malfoy and noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her, it seemed like he was trying to pretend she wasn't there so she rolled her eyes angrilly and looked back at McGonagall.

"Hannah Abbott and Earnie MacMillan" she called and they stepped forward and got their keys with a smile to each other.

"Susan Bones and Terry Boot" they stepped forward and grabbed their keys, Susan was in Hufflepuff and Terry was in Ravenclaw so they had seen each other in classes but hadn't gotten to know each other very well, Hermione could tell by the way they were looking nervously at each other.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle" they walked up grabbed their keys and smirked at each other, they were thankful they had gotten a Slytherin and Pureblood like themselves.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" Hermione and Draco stepped forward and each grabbed their keys Hermione then noticed Draco's eyes on her and she looked only to see him sneer then they went back to where they had stood.

"Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott" they walked up and grabbed their keys and shared a small blush, Astoria was a 6th year and only knew Nott through her sister.

"Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini" they walked over and grabbed their keys and nodded smirking at each other, they obviously were cool with their pairing.

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom" they stepped forward holding hands and grabbed their keys smiling, they seemed to be one of the happiest couples other than Harry and Ginny of course.

"Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley" they stepped up scowling at each other grabbing their keys with attitude.

"Padma Patil and Dean Thomas" they stepped forward and grabbed their keys happily, they at least were friends already.

"Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan" they also walked up happily, it seems those two have had a crush on each other for a couple years now and were ecstatic.

"Lisa Turpin and Justin Fich-Fletchley" they walked over to grab their keys shyly. Lisa was a Ravenclaw and Justin was a Hufflepuff so they had classes together and had been partnered together so they knew each other but weren't particularly friends.

"Romilda Vane and Michael Corner" those two stepped forward with Romilda hanging off of Michael's arm and grabbed their keys and Romilda smiled while Michael just shrugged and led her back to their place.

"And lastly Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter" Harry and Ginny stepped up excitedly and grabbed their keys smiling at each other and kissing each other lightly, obviously the happiest couple there.

"Alright now you have yours keys, there is a golden plaque on each door with the last name of each male since that is the name you will be, now go ahead and find your new flat. As you were told last night there will be a magical catalogue on each coffee table, you and your spouse will look through it together and decide the color schemes you want and the furniture, write it down on a piece of parchment and leave it next to the catalogue then put your trunks in your bedroom and everything will be replaced with what you want and your stuff will be put away, no killing each other or fighting," she said as she looked at Hermione and Draco and Ron and Pansy. "Now have fun students and I will see you at lunch, you should be done by then." then she walked out and left the students to their own devices.

"Let's get this over with Granger," Malfoy said and they walked with the group. The rooms were all in a row one for each of the 13 couples. In the middle was Hermione's and Draco's, Harry and Ginny's were to their left and Ron and Pansy's was to their left and Neville and Luna's were to their left. Blaise Zabini's and Daphne's was to Hermione and Draco's right and Theodore Nott and Astoria's was to their right. That's all Hermione really saw before they entered their flat and shut the door behind them.

They were in the hallway and walked into the next room which was the living room it was quite decently sized, there was a fire place on the opposite wall with two large oak bookshelves on either side. There was a couple plush arm chairs in front of the fire and a couple love seats with an oak coffee table in between them. The arm chairs and love seat were brown and the walls were all beige, they walked over to the closest door and it lead into a kitchen and dining room with a table big enough for four people. The room was yellow with chestnut cabinets and a little makeshift window, that showed you the weather outside, above the sink with light blue curtains, Hemione cringed at the yellow and blue combo and decided to change the whole color scheme of the entire flat so far since it made her cringe or was too drab.

They walked out and went towards the other two doors in the hallway, the first one they opened was a cute little nursery with a crib, changing table, a fluffy light yellow rug in the middle of the floor, a small closet, a small dresser, and a white rocking chair in the corner. Hermione couldn't help but think how horrible this all looked, a glance at Malfoy said he agreed. The last room was their bedroom it had a double bed, a bedside table on each side of the bed both with a lamp, a walk in closet, and a dresser. The bathroom attached was pretty big with a large shower/bath combined where two people could bathe properly together. It also had two sinks and a toilet blocked off by a door so one could use the restroom and shower and whatnot at the same time and a nice little linin closet for towels.

"Ok I hate the colors in this whole flat, I want to change it all!" Hermione said.

"For once I agree with you Granger, this is distasteful," Malfoy sneered and they walked out to the living room to look at the catalogues after putting their trunks in the bedroom at the end of the bed and put them back to normal size again.

"Ok first off, I want all the wood to be cherry, it's my favorite kind," Hermione began.

"Cherry's my favorite too oddly," Draco said cooly with a roll of his eyes.

_Hmm the spell might have been correct afterall_ Hermione thought, _Wait what am I thinking this is Malfoy we're talking about, we couldn't be compatible..._

"Ok perfect, we'll write that down," she said and Draco wrote it down.

"How about these walls, they seem awfully boring to me," Draco said.

"How about red to brighten up the room?" Hermione suggested.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Trust the Gryffindor to try for Gryffindor colors, how about Emerald green it'll just look better that way."

"Absolutely not, if we can't do Gryffindor colors then we can't do Slytherin colors," Hermione hissed.

"Why, because you know Slytherin is so much better?" Draco said.

"No because unlike you, I didn't grow up in a snakehole you ferret!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey you don't see me going around calling you Mudblood, so no calling me ferret, I'm at least attempting to be nice since we have to deal with each other for the rest of our lives," Draco hissed while glaring at her.

"Fine, I won't call you ferret if you don't call me mudblood," Hermione said and turned back to the catalogue. "How about a dark gold, it'll make it seem warmer in here and it isn't quite Gryffindor gold?"

"That'll do, and we should make these couches and armchairs a chrome orange color to go with and it'll look good with the cherry?" Draco suggested.

"I like it, and we should pick these couches, they've got a victorian charm to them, they're pretty," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Alright, well we should put a couple rugs in this room instead of this plain beige carpet, maybe a nice chocolate brown underneath these loveseats and coffee table and the other one in front of the fire between those two arm chairs," he said pointing out these nice shag carpets in the catalogue.

"That sounds good it'll have a welcoming feel to the flat, now about that kitchen," Hermione said before flipping to the kitchen and dining room section. "We already agreed on cherry wood everywhere so that includes the cabinets and that dining table and the chairs. I'm thinking those rooms should be royal blue and silver themes like those cushions on the chairs to be royal blue. The chandelier above the table can be silver along with the trimmings for the table but with a blue tablecloth. The curtains will be silver and satin, marble in the kitchen instead of the light blue and yellow specks it can be royal blue with silver specks oh and all the walls should be blue with silver baseboards, I think that would be nice, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Um I think that sounds good surprisingly, I mean we are using gold and silver but those are ok, as long as we don't use Crimson red and Emerald green correct?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Ok for the nursery, again the wood of the crib, changing table, dresser, and the rocking chair will all be cherry but that gastly rug must be changed!" he said and Hermione nodded in agreement again they both agreed it was horrible.

"How about we make that rug white, it'll match whatever we put in there," she said and he agreed.

"Ok, and we want a neutral color for the nursery, so how about a light springtime green or a sky blue?" Draco suggested with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ooh let's go with springtime green, the cushion on the rocking chair can be springtime green as will the walls and of course the mattress in the crib, the rug like I said will be white and we'll put a little white shelf up for baby books, the cushion on the changing table can be white as will the baseboards so everything will all match," Hermione said with a smile as she imagined it.

_Hmm Granger almost looks cute when she's excited about this stuff, _Draco thought catching himself he shook his head with disgust_ this is bucktooth Granger we are talking about here, she is in no way cute, what the hell am I thinking hmph._

"Alright fine, but we are changing the crib to this more expensive one, that other one is tacky and no Malfoy child will ever sleep in a cheap tacky crib even if it's only temporary!" he said with his usual air of superiority.

"Well it's kind of got a victorian charm like those couches, so I like it, now for the bedroom, I'm thinking a violet purple and dark red for the theme. Like the walls will be purple, with this dark rose red here for the baseboards. Obviously the bed, bed side tables, and dresser will be cherry wood like we decided and we can have the dark rose red marble on these bedside tables, actually I like this whole bedroom set it's very expensive looking which you should like and it'll match other furniture since it's victorian, actually let's just write down every piece of furniture in the flat will be victorian so it'll all match. How about that?" Hermione asked staring at him with a look that said he didn't have a choice because it was what she wanted.

"I suppose it'll be nice for everything to be expensive and matching, it'll make me feel more at home but I don't know about the purple, that seems very gay," he said simply.

"Well no other color will match this dark rose red other than dark pink so take your pick Malfoy," Hermione said haughtily.

"Purple sounds great, shall we have the bed sets be purple too?" he said quickly.

"Actually that was my exact thought, good job Malfoy," she said with a smirk.

"Well the bathroom should be black and grey themed then, since they are about the only normal colors we haven't used yet and I refuse to use pink," he said authoritatively.

"Fine have it your way so again with marble, grey marble with black specks, black walls, grey baseboards, the shower/bath will be all grey except the basin which will be black, the sinks obviously will be grey with black handles and the toilet will also be grey with a black flusher, how about that?" she said cooly.

"I like it, perfect and what's the word I'm looking for?" he asked mostly to himself.

"How about dull, the bathroom will depress us," she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not depressing, it's manly and neutral colored Granger," he said irritably.

"If that's what you want to call it Malfoy, I think it needs more decoration so it isn't so drab!" she said pointedly.

"Well what do you suggest?" he spat.

"How about some picture or vases? Here like these, it's a grey flower vase with pink roses that never die, we'll put it in between the sinks and it'll make it a little more colorful. Oh and this dark pink floor mat to step onto when you get out of the shower, same dark pink colored shower curtain, same dark pink rug around the toilet and one around the toilet lid so we'll add a little color, we'll use dark pink so it isn't too girly for you, oh and this nice painting of a pink rose bouquet to put in the little room with the toilet, will you at least agree to that?" she huffed.

"Fine, as long as it's only this dark pink and not some girly bright pink," he sighed irritably. "Are we done yet?"

"No a couple more things I'd like to change, all the carpet should be cream since I don't like this beige. Also the tile in the kitchen, dining room, and bathroom should also be cream so it all matches and I want the fireplace to be chocolate brown marble with gold specks to match the rugs and walls we have in there. Will you agree to that?" she asked.

"Fine, now are we done?" he replied.

"Yes that's everything, and I wrote everything we wanted down, I'm surprised we managed to get that all done without fighting constantly," she said.

"As am I, now let's go to lunch Granger, I'm starving," Draco said and they left to head back up to the school.

When they got there her friends were all at the table waiting for her, "So how was decorating with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Well surprisingly we agreed on almost everything and barely fought, but I realize that won't be a normal thing, it was ok though I suppose," she replied.

"Hmm how surprising," Ginny said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes well, how was decorating for you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Luna and I agreed on everything and finished rather quickly so we sat there and talked for a little while waiting for you all to be done, turns out her and I have had a crush on each other since beginning of 6th year but she didn't know if I liked her so she didn't say anything same goes for me," Neville said laughing.

"Well congrats, I'm glad you are happy," Hermione said.

"Ginny and I agreed on almost everything but we compromised in the end, I'm pretty stoked about the end result," Harry said.

"So am I, I think it's perfect for us," Ginny gushed.

"Well good for you," Ron said sourly, "Did you know Parkinson is the most difficult woman to please? She was picky as hell and almost designed the whole thing by herself, she barely took my opinions into account but luckily I am ok with most of her picks, I wrote down to put a Chudley Canon poster in our bedroom on my side though and there's nothing she can do about it."

"Well at least you got some things you wanted, right?" Neville asked.

"Yeah I suppose, but I wanted some more Quidditch decorations up," Ron said quietly.

"Well at least you got one poster up," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Yeah I know," Ron said before taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

As Draco sat down at his table next to Pansy and across from Blaise and Theo he sighed, he and Granger had apparently took the longest to decorate.

"Did Granger rule the entire decorating process or something?" Pansy asked as he sighed.

"Well surprisingly, we agreed on almost everything but she had most of the ideas yes, the flat should look pretty good when it's done, it was so disgusting before," Draco said a little moodily, he was tired from the decorating.

"Well no offense, but women know what looks good better than men," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Psh you wish Pans, Daphne and Astoria kind of girled our places up too much, huh Theo?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah they took control more than we would have liked, I couldn't talk Astoria out of making the window curtains in the kitchen all frilly or the pillows on the couches," Theo said with a sigh.

"Daphne did almost the same thing, frilly pillows on the couch and like white lace window curtains," Blaise said, "But hey I did manage to convince her not to use hot pink, now we have some decorations that are like a dark rose pink, which I can deal with."

"Sounds lovely," Pansy giggled, "Did you know that Weasley tried to put Quidditch posters in almost every room? Ridiculous! I allowed him to put a Chudley Cannons poster on his side of the room though, since he wouldn't shut up otherwise."

"Daphne allowed me to put up a poster for Ireland on my side of the room, thankfully," Blaise said happily.

"Astoria actually put a poster of the Hollyhead Harpies on her side of the room so I put one up of Bulgaria on mine," Theo smirked.

"I didn't put any Quidditch posters up but now that I think about it, I should've but oh well I've got one of Bulgaria in my trunk, I'll stick that in there," Draco said.

"Granger going to put up something on her side too?" Theo asked.

"Hell if I know, knowing her she'll probably put pictures of something muggle or something about books on there," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have two book shelves in your living room?" Pansy asked.

"Well of course, I could see in her eyes she was ecstatic about it, probably happy to have somewhere to put her large collection of books other than in her trunk," he replied.

"Yeah I think all the flats look exactly the same but we were allowed to decorate it our way to make it our own, I ended up replacing all the furniture with something less cheap which Weasley was irritated about. He actually said it looked fine the way it was," Pansy sneered.

"It probably looks better than the furniture in that thing he calls a house," Draco said.

"Well actually I heard that since he helped Potter win the war his father was promoted and his family has been getting a bit more money," Blaise said.

"I've heard that too actually, I also heard that both Potter and Granger have been getting more money as well," Theo piped in.

"That seems to be what everyone's been saying around as well," Pansy said.

"Just as well, he'll still never be rich enough to support your life style Pansy," Draco smirked.

"I don't need his money to support my lifestyle, you gotta remember I'm an only child and my parents give me a large allowance monthly," Pansy scoffed.

"That is true as do all of our parents actually," Blaise said, "Well those of us who have both parents still," Blaise said nervously.

"My father deserves to be in Azkaban, if he hadn't followed the Dark Lord to begin with, mother and I wouldn't have needed to be in the position of following that maniac," Draco said cooly.

"My father also deserves to be in Azkaban for the same reason, hopefully he doesn't get out anytime soon," Theo added.

"That's why I'm glad my family managed to stay neutral," Pansy said and Blaise agreed fully. The conversation died down between them after that and they continued to eat their lunch quietly.

A/N: Ok now I know that wasn't the greatest chapter I've ever written but this way you got a little insight into some of the main characters. I realize some characters may be a little OC but after all this is an AU story. Also I'd like to say that usually when I write an AU story it's generally a one shot so I don't have to go into too much detail but this is my first shot at writing a completely AU story without any form of guidance. Usually when I type I have the guidlines of still following the canon storyline as best I can well I don't have that luxury this time so I'm doing my best. It may not be great all the time but please bare with me as I do the best as I can lol. Please review so I know what you think people, it'd really help me out and any advice you can give me would be helpful and I'll try to take it if I can lol.


	3. First Night and Wedding Plans

A/N: One reviewer belletron was confused by the way I worded the neighbors in chapter two, so when I say Harry and Ginny were to their left and Ron and Pansy were to their left and so on, I mean that Harry and Ginny were to Hermione and Draco's left and Ron and Pansy were to Harry and Ginny's left and so on, just in case anybody else was confused by that, I just wanted to clarify because I don't want any of my readers confused lol. Again thanks to those of you who have either favorited me or my story and put this story on alert that I can't reply to because your messaging is disabled. :)

Chapter 3: First Night and Wedding Plans

The rest of Saturday and Sunday passed quickly for the group of friends and now it was time for all couples to officially move into their flats with their future spouses, something Ron and Hermione were dreading but the other four were excited about. "I guess it's time to go the marriage wing and see the completed projects," Hermione said sighing deeply.

"I can't wait, ours is going to look great," Ginny said smiling.

"Our flat will be quite lovely," Luna said dreamily smiling.

"Mine will look great too, I picked most of the new designs and Malfoy just agreed mostly," Hermione said as they walked from the Great Lake towards the Marriage Wing.

"At least you know you like yours, half of mine is weird because of Parkinson," Ron said grumpily.

"Oh Ronald, I'm sure it can't be that bad," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Says you," he muttered.

"Anyways did everybody write to their parents like they were supposed to?" Harry asked curiously since he knew he didn't have any parents or guardians to write to.

"Yes, dad is excited that I'll be marrying someone I like," Luna said happily.

"Ron and I wrote mom a letter together, she's excited that I'm marrying you obviously Harry since she already thinks of you as a son. She's a little more weary of Ron's fiancee, since the Parkinsons have never treated our family that nicely but she'll get over it," Ginny said.

"Mom and Dad are not thrilled that I have to marry Malfoy since he's been so horrid to me these past 7 years, but they know it's my duty as a witch to help repopulate so they are being supportive even if they aren't too happy about it. It isn't fair that we finally find them in Australia and give them back their memories and one of the first things they find out about is a stupid Marriage Law that betroths me to Malfoy!" Hermione huffed.

"Well it could be worse 'Mione," Harry said.

"Oh, and how's that Harry?" she asked irritably.

"You could be stuck with somebody much less intellectual as yourself, like Goyle," Harry said.

"Oh Merlin Harry, never say that again," Hermione shuddered.

"See 'Mione he was right," Neville laughed.

"Of course he is, I still can't find it within myself to be thrilled about being stuck with Malfoy though," Hermione said as they went through the doors.

"Like I'm excited about it Granger? I'll be lucky if the children we have to make escape without being bucktoothed know-it-alls," Draco sneered.

"You'll be lucky if your children escape without being slippery little ferrets," Ron said heatedly.

"Oh Weaslbee, don't even get me started on you, your family should be ecstatic they won't be poor anymore because you and Weaselette are marrying Potter and Pansy," Draco said.

"Shut it Malfoy, at least we aren't Death Eater spawn," Ron yelled blushing furiously.

"Ronald fighting like this isn't getting us anywhere, since we all have to at least attempt to get along for the sake of our future children, stop with the name calling everybody," Hermione said loudly.

"Aw you don't want anybody calling me names, I knew you cared Granger," Draco smirked.

"Oh please Malfoy, me care about you? Please I'd rather cut my own leg off!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh that wounds me, really Granger, I'm crying on the inside," he replied holding a hand over his heart.

"I'll give you a reason to cry Malfoy," Hermione mumbled as they headed towards their flat.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, if I don't come running and screaming to one of your guys' flats by the end of the night," Hermione said to her friends and they all bid each other good night.

"Our door will always be open for you," Ginny said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Hermione laughed and then followed Draco into their flat. Hermione walked into the golden living room and smiled, "This looks just as good as I imagined it."

"It's very nice looking, very welcoming like a home should be," Draco agreed while looking around.

"Well I'm going to check the rest of the flat out and see if it's as nice as I imagined it," Hermione said, "Coming or staying?"

"I'll come just to make sure it looks good, if not I'm having it redecorated," Draco said seriously.

"I'm sure it'll look fine Malfoy," Hermione said rolling her eyes. They walked to each individual room and it was decorated exactly as they had wanted and it looked good, Hermione was happy and she walked back into the living room and grabbed one of her books off the bookshelf and sat down on an armchair to read.

"Granger shouldn't we start on the homework Professor McGonagall gave us?" Draco asked irritably.

"What homemork did she give us? I didn't hear anything I was too busy seething," Hermione said.

"We are supposed to spend at least 30 minutes a night 'getting to know each other'" Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right that, well why don't you start then," Hermione said shutting her book loudly.

"Um ok obviously my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, I'm the single heir to the Malfoy house, I'm am popular, really charming, extremely good looking, and second to none in grades other than you obviously," he said cockily.

Hermione snorted, "I was being serious Malfoy."

"So was I," he smirked.

"Well if you aren't going to take this seriously then let me just read," she replied clearly annoyed.

"Ok fine, My favorite color is not Green or silver like many believe it's actually teal, my hobbies include reading, playing Quidditch, hanging out with my friends and spending afternoon tea with my mother, that was our bonding time since I was a child. My family owns many businesses and I endeavor to be the head of the company soon so that my mother can become a stay at home mother again. That's a few insights for you," he said.

"Ok well my name is Hermione Jean Granger, my parents are both dentists, which means they help heal people's teeth when there's something wrong with them. I plan to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to try to get wages for House Elves, my favorite color is light forest green, my hobbies include reading, learning, studying, hanging out with my friends, and of course being Head Girl. I go hand and hand with responsibility and I enjoy it," she said.

"Wow, you almost sounded interesting until you mentioned your hobbies, do you enjoy doing anything but school and whatnot?" Draco asked.

"Well of course, I said I enjoy spending time with my friends and reading, oh and I also like watching Muggle movies," she replied.

"What's a movie?" he scoffed.

"Oh um it's like a moving picture that tells a story, if your a good boy I might just show you one sometime," Hermione laughed.

"I'm always a good boy, you just don't see it Granger," he smirked and winked making her blush.

"Um yes well, I think that wraps up the 30 minutes, I'm going to bed," Hermione said and scurried to the bedroom quickly.

_That was only about 15 minutes but ok? _Draco thought to himself and opened up the book Hermione had been reading, "Advanced Arithmancy? Leave it to Granger to be reading an old textbook," he said and rolled his eyes as he put it away and grabbed one of his potions books to pass some time before bed.

_Why did I blush like that? This is Malfoy he isn't attractive in the least, he's annoying, stubborn, and pig headed. Not to mention he's a complete sleazeball, my mind must be going wonky from the war._ Hermione thought as she grabbed her pajamas from the dresser. She changed into her red tank top and black fuzzy shorts and climbed into bed only to realize she forgot her book in the living rooom, _Great now what? Oh good thing I have a couple books in my bag._ Then she grabbed her bag and crawled back in bed, "I need some new books, I've read all of mine but my new textbooks. I suppose I'll read my Ancient Runes book for this year," she said and sat back and read. As she finished the first chapter she felt herself getting drowzy but kept reading trying to force herself into staying awake.

When Draco walked in she was passed out with her Ancient Runes book open across her chest, so he walked over and grabbed it from the top accidently rubbing his finger up her cleavage and blushed lightly when she elicited a moan and gave a small smile before turning on her side and cuddling into the blankets. _That was dare I say it? Sexy. But this is Granger, she isn't sexy. Well maybe she could be if she dressed up more and wore some makeup. I mean her bushy hair has calmed down and is now just curly but that in no way makes her sexy. Ugh I need sleep, these thoughts are disturbing, _he thought as he marked her spot with a piece of parchment from her bag and placed the book on her bed side table. He walked over to his side of the bed and stripped down to nothing but his boxers and climbed into bed. _Sleeping next to Granger? This is going to be a little awkward, though she does smell pretty good..._Again he snapped himself out of his thoughts and turned off his light and faced the opposite direction of Hermione and fell into a deep sleep since he was so tired.

When Hermione woke up she couldn't move because she was pinned down to the bed by Malfoy, he was half laying on top of her. She tried squirming out from underneath him but it made him wrap his arms around her and snuggle his head into her breasts with a smile. She could tell he was still asleep and couldn't help but think how cute it was but still it was Malfoy cuddling up to her which wiped the smile off her face. "Upsie daisy Malfoy," she said loudly but it only made him cuddle more into her. "Wake up Malfoy!" she snapped and he woke with a start and realized where he was and let go of her instantaneously and sat up on his side of the bed.

"Oh um sorry Granger," he said quietly brushing his hair out of his eyes.

She cleared her throat before saying, "It's alright Malfoy, but try not to make that a habit, especially when I'm pregnant, I don't want the baby coming out as a pancake," she said causing both of them to laugh a little.

"I'll try not to, but I enjoy the feeling of somebody warm next to me," he said truthfully.

"I'm sure, but I'm not a pillow," she said as she got out of bed. "Did you mark my place in the book and put it on the bedside table?"

"Yes, when I came in last night you were passed out and softly snoring, you even moaned when I accidently touched you," he teased.

"Oh I do not snore and I would never moan at your touch, I'm not sexually attracted to you," she huffed.

"That's not what your subconscious said last night," he smirked.

"Stop making up stories, I'm jumping in the shower. Try not to drool at the thought Malfoy," she said as she grabbed her underwear, bra, and school uniform from the dresser.

"Oh keep dreaming Granger, I don't drool at the idea of beaver's in the shower," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's rich, what happened to no more name calling, you jerk?" she said irritably.

"I never agreed to that actually Granger, but will it make you feel better if I do?" he said fakely pouting out his lip.

"Yes Malfoy it would, and I'd like it if you stopped mocking me too," Hermione said.

"Well I'll try, but it's too much fun," he said smirking. "Go take your shower, I still have to take one too."

"I planned on it but you kept distracting me," she said before walking into the bathroom. She turned the water on and stripped out of her clothes and got in the shower allowing the hot water to pour over her. _We woke up having an actual normal moment with no fighting and even a little teasing back and forth and then he has to ruin it by calling me names, I don't get this guy. One minute he's civil and the next he's back to his old self, is this how the rest of my life's gonna be? One minute we are being playful and the next we're at each other's throats, Merlin I hope not. _She thought as she rubbed the tropical shampoo in her hair, her thoughts swirled around her as she thought of everything that had played out this morning as she finished her shower. She got out and dried off with her dark pink towel and used a spell on her hair to dry it before changing and brushing her hair and then went back to the bedroom where Draco was sitting on the bed waiting to be let in.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you Granger?" he said as he grabbed his school uniform and headed towards the bathroom.

"Sorry sometimes I think in the shower, I'll try not to do it again but I can't guarantee it," she said with a smirk and then put her Ancient Runes book in her back pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"You call that a smirk? Needs some work Granger," he smirked back. "As I said I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll work on my smirk if you work on your personality," she said with a giggle and then walked out to the living room.

"Damn Granger, and her thinking she's so smart," he mumbled as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

When he walked out to the living room he didn't see Granger at all so he walked into the kitchen to see her sipping on some orange juice from a coffee mug. "We should get to the Great Hall for breakfast, I'm starving," he said when she looked at him.

"Sounds good, I was just drinking this to ease my hunger a little," she said with a small smile before chugging the rest and rinsing the cup off in the sink. They grabbed their back packs and walked out their flat door and ran into Blaise and Daphne. "Good morning Zabini, Greengrass," Hermione said politely.

"Morning Granger, I see you're still alive," Daphne said with a smirk.

"What did you think, I would eat or or something?" Draco said faking insult.

"Not eat her, but I figured you two would be fighting so much, one of you would either strangle or hex the other into next week," Daphne said giggling.

"Surprisingly no, we didn't fight that much but it's only a matter of time before we have a blown up arguement, like we usually do," Hermione said smartly.

"Oh ha ha Granger, you think you're so clever," Draco said.

"Oh I know I'm clever Malfoy, you might as well accept it," Hermione laughed.

"Oh you two are teasing each other back and forth already, how cute," Blaise smirked.

"It comes and it goes Zabini, then Malfoy has to ruin it by opening his fat mouth," Hermione said.

"My mouth isn't fat," Malfoy said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Of course it's not," Blaise said in a voice you'd talk to a baby in and then squeezed one of Draco's cheeks causing everybody but Draco to laugh.

Draco smacked Blaise's hand away and sneered at him. "Don't ever do that again," Draco said.

"Afraid those pale cheeks of yours will turn all cute and rosy?" Daphne teased him making everybody but Draco laugh again.

"What is this pick on Draco day?" Draco said a little irritably.

"Of course, someone has to be made fun of on the first day of school, might as well be you," Hermione smirked.

"Oh hardy har har Granger, enjoy your break since I know it's usually you who gets picked on," Draco said glaring at her.

"Oh Malfoy it's just a bit of fun, pull the wedgie out of your ass," Hermione said irritably and walked over to the Gryffindor table since they had just gotten into the Great Hall.

"Did she just tell me to get a wedgie out of my ass?" Draco said a little stunned.

"Yeah, looks like Granger got some game while she was out traveling," Blaise said laughing. "I like this new Granger, she's amusing." Daphne smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Granger is in no way amusing, she's goody goody bookworm Granger," Draco huffed.

"Oh you're just upset because she won't completely take your shit anymore, now she's able to give it back," Blaise smirked.

"Yeah whatever," Draco mumbled grumpily and dug into a ham and cheese omelette.

"So how was the first night with Malfoy?" Neville asked as she sat down with everybody.

"Actually it wasn't bad, we started the homework Professor McGonagall gave us. You know the whole spend at least 30 minutes talking and getting to know each other. Surprisingly it didn't go too bad but we didn't spend the whole 30 mins, I cut it short because I was tired and wanted to read," Hermione said.

"Figures you'd wanna read before bed," Ron grinned.

"Yeah, and this morning I woke up with his body pinning me to the bed, I'm not sure how I slept with him and his fat head being on my chest but I did, and I had to yell at him to wake him up. Then we spent some time surprisingly teasing each other back and forth but then all of a sudden he turned back to his normal self and started calling me names again, I'm seriously going to get whiplash if he keeps that up. Hell over here we ran in Zabini and Greengrass and the three of us pretty much teamed up on Malfoy and were all teasing and he got all pissy, he doesn't take to being teased very well," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"So what you are saying is half the time you guys get along, and the other half you don't?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it Harry," Hermione said.

"Well there's some hope, you get along half the time, maybe soon you'll be able to get along all the time," Ginny said hopefully.

"Let's not get carried away now Gin, this is still Malfoy we are talking about," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, anyways did any of you guys talk about your wedding date yet?" Ginny asked.

"Ugh no, I've barely talked to Parkinson since we decorated the flat, we did the mandatory 30 minutes and then went to bed. Then she spent another half an hour complaining about how I take up too much of the bed, is it my fault I'm used to sprawling across my bed?" Ron huffed.

"You know Ron maybe you should try talking to her more and trying to at least get along, you guys can't both do your own thing and expect your marriage to be pleasant you have to at least try to get along, especially when they baby(s) come along," Neville said.

"Thanks Neville, I'll work on that," Ron said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make your life easier," Neville said and shrugged.

Ron sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge about this whole thing, Parkinson isn't exactly making this easier either."

"Well like I said, try talking to her and getting along, it'll help. Same goes for you Hermione with Malfoy," Neville said.

"When did you become so wise Nev?" Harry asked.

"It was a long year without you guys and Luna, Ginny, and I became the leaders of the DA and the resistance against the Carrows, it came with the territory," Neville said laughing.

"Ah that makes sense," Harry said as they got up from breakfast.

"Oh Romilda?" Hermione said as they walked up to her.

"Yes Hermione?" Romilda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other night, I haven't really seen you since then and I feel bad. I was just angry and I took it out on you and I'm very sorry, I hope you forgive me?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Oh um it's alright, I guess I understand. I forgive you but you should really try not to take your anger out on other people," Romilda said.

"Yes I agree, and I will work on that, it isn't very Head Girllike as you said," Hermione said with a smile as they passed her to head to their first class.

"We've got double Transfiguration first with the new professor right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and I can't wait to see what we learn," Hermione said happily.

"Yes we know 'Mione, you are always wanting to learn something new," Ginny said laughing.

"Of course I am," Hermione said smiling as they walked into the Transfiguration class and sat down.

"Hello class I am Professor Rosebaum and I am your new Transfiguration teacher unfortunately today isn't going to be too exciting but we do need to go over the Introduction of the book and first chapter so let's get to it students," she said kindly. Professor Rosebaum looked about 30 years old with bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and blonde wavy hair that was just past her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. She seemed very nice and seemed like she had plenty of patience something that would be very good in her career here at Hogwarts.

At the end of class the students went to lunch happily, "Why must they make us read about stuff instead of just teaching us?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Maybe because we need to study up on what we are learning, not just practicing it Ronald," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered as he piled his plate full of food.

"So since Ron monopolized the question earlier, has anybody planned the date for their wedding yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, Malfoy and I haven't talked about it yet but I suppose we should soon," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Luna and I talked about it a little last night during the McGonagall homework but we didn't agree on a date yet, I was thinking in a couple weeks though," Neville said.

"Harry and I also talked a little and I think we should get married as soon as possible, just to get it done and over with," Ginny said.

"How soon we talking Gin?" Ron asked kind of grumpily.

"Oh this weekend or next," Ginny said smiling.

"I don't think so, you are way too young," Ron said.

"Yeah I gotta get married this month Ron anyway, so it doesn't really matter now does it?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Oh well I guess it doesn't," Ron said quietly pouting.

"Let's say next weekend Ginny on the 15th," Harry said simply.

"Oh then we should do the 16th Neville," Luna said dreamily as she sat down next to him kissing his cheek which made him blush.

"Um ok Luna, if that's what you want," Neville said.

"Ok then I suppose I should try the next weekend so it's close and it's before the end of the month," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think I'll try the 22nd and see if Malfoy will agree," Hermione said nervously biting on her lip.

"Well I guess I can try the 23rd with Parkinson and see what she thinks, that way we all get married around the same time," Ron said.

"That sounds good actually and we can go shopping for our wedding stuff this weekend together," Ginny said happily.

"Ok Ron, you and I will talk to our future spouses tonight about the weddings and get them to agree to the dates and the shopping date this weekend and then all of us will talk to McGonagall tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Sounds good," Ron said and everybody else agreed.

After her busy day of Double Transfiguration, lunch, Charms, Herbology and dinner chatting with her friends and talking more about the shoppping date that weekend Hermione was pretty tired but she knew she had to talk to Malfoy about the wedding. "Malfoy we should start on our McGonagall homework," she said.

"Yes we should, let's try to use the whole 30 minutes this time instead of just 15 minutes like last night," Draco said.

"Yes well tonight I wanted to talk about the wedding," Hermione said and Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ginny and Harry are getting married on the 15th, Luna and Neville and getting married on the 16th both of which you will be my date to obviously," she began but he cut her off.

"Who said I will be?" he said rudely.

"I did Malfoy, we are going to be getting married which means we need to start attending functions as a couple, so you will be my date to those weddings," she hissed glaring at him.

"Fine Granger but you will then be my date to Blaise's and Theo's weddings and obviously Pansy's since she's marrying one of your buddies," Draco stated.

"I agree, I also was tyring to say before you rudely interrupted me that we should get married on the 22nd since Ron is trying to convince Pansy to get married on the 23rd so all of my friends will be getting married around the same time," Hermione said.

"Hmm that's agreeable, when will you talk to McGonagall?" Draco asked.

"My friends and I were all going to go tomorrow, you can come with if you wish, also we all wanted to go wedding shopping this weekend so we all can get our things, will you come with?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose that is also agreeable, as long as I can bring Blaise and Theo and their fiancees as well," Draco said.

"Well this is going to be one large group going, but ok we will talk to McGonagall about it tomorrow, and I'll also tell my friends," Hermione said.

"That sounds good I guess," Draco said awkwardly, "Now what do you want the color scheme to be for our wedding?" Draco asked.

"Oh um, does purple and blue sound good?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, why don't we go with teal and light forest green, that way it isn't too girly or too manly and it'll incorporate our favorite colors?" he asked.

Hermione was momentarily shocked speechless, Draco Malfoy able to make nice decisions and be sort of sweet? "That sounds lovely," Hermione said with a smile.

"Shocked I can make a choice like that Granger?" Draco smirked.

"Well I am actually, I didn't think you'd be so...thoughtful actually," she said embarassed.

"I'm not a complete heartless monster Granger," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I guess you aren't, so teal and light forest green for the colors, now do you want the groomsmen wearing teal and the brides maids wearing light forest green?" Hermione asked.

"I like the sound of that, what about the Maid of Honor and Best Man? How should we make them different than the others?" Draco asked.

"Well I suppose what we should do is have the groomsmen all wear teal with light forest green vests underneath like you should be but have the Best Man maybe wear a bow tie instead of a normal tie?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds a little dull but I guess that'll work, the groomsmen's ties should be plain teal and mine should be light forest green and teal striped, I think now what about the bridesmaids?" he asked.

"Well obviously light forest green dresses with a teal bow around the middle and the Maid of Honor should have a different dress but the same colors idea. Now my Maid of Honor will be Ginny and my bridesmaids will be Luna and um, well I don't have many female friends so maybe Parvati and Padma will do it?" Hermione mosly added that last part to herself.

"Ok well if you would be willing, I can have Pansy be one and maybe Daphne and Astoria? Since I'll have Blaise be the Best Man and Theo be a groomsmen, and maybe I'll allow Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom to be a groomsmen, or we could just do two each Weaslette and Lovegood for you and Blaise and Theo for me?" he asked her.

"If we were to do five each who would we couple together?" Hermione asked.

"Um well obviously Blaise and Weaslette will be paired, I guess Theo and Astoria, Lovegood and Longbottom, Potter and Daphne and Pansy and Weasley?" he said.

"Yeah I believe we will have to do it that way, in that order I think so let me write this all down," Hermione said and grabbed out some parchment and copied down everything they had already planned. "Anything else we can plan?"

"I guess we could try decorations, but I think that would be best to look through wedding catalogues with our mothers and plan that and everything else," Draco said.

"Our mothers?" Hermione said nervously.

"Well yeah, my mother obviously wants to be part of the planning, it is my wedding too you know?" he said.

"Right, but what if she doesn't like me?" Hermione said scaredly.

"Granger, I know my mother and I haven't been on the same side as you but I'm sure that now that my father isn't dictating her every move she will like you, and maybe even learn to love you as a daughter," Draco said and awkwardly squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Malfoy, that's sweet of you to say," Hermione said smiling.

Draco cleared his throat and said "Hem your welcome Granger, now how about we get some sleep, I think we're passed the 30 minute deadline," he said and began walking towards the bedroom.

"Alright that sounds good," she said and followed him in, she grabbed her pajamas from the night before and walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out Draco was already in bed with his back to her so she put her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper and crawled into bed and turned her light out.

She was facing her side of the room so she barely heard him when he said, "Good night Granger."

"Good night Malfoy," she said and fell instantly asleep.

A/N: Ok now I liked this chapter because we got some characterization of some of the characters, I really liked the part with Blaise, Daphne, Hermione, and Draco, that was fun to write lol. :) I also enjoyed the wedding planning bit with Draco and Hermione because you get to see a sweeter side of Draco that way. For those of you thinking "They aren't supposed to be being nice to each other yet" Just because I have them being nice to each other doesn't mean they'll always be like that, this is still Draco and Hermione so they are going to fight some more obviously lol. I just enjoy writing the nice, sweet moments between them since it's such a contrast to their normal behaviors lol. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, please review so I know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it! ^-^


	4. A Trip to the Headmistress' Office

A/N: You may have noticed I'm cranking these chapters out pretty much daily well I'm going to try to keep at it because honestly I have the inspiration for it and because I'm afraid I'll stop and not finish the fic if I take a break lol. Also all your reviews and favorites and alerts have really kept me going, I know like every author says that and I never understood the truth of it 'til now. You keep me inspired and wanting to continue with this story and I'll do my best to not take longer than a couple days to get a chapter out since I'm not sure if I will be able to keep writing a chapter a day lol, though I will try. :)

Chapter 4: A Trip to the Headmistress' Office

Hermione once again woke up with Malfoy cuddling her, with his head on her chest, "Mafoy wake up!" she said loudly and woke him up.

"Hmm?" he said and realized where he was again, and lightly blushed and moved over to his side.

"Is this going to be a daily thing with you Malfoy?" Hermione said laughing. _He looks cute when he blushes, I can't deny that_ she thought to herself still smiling.

"I honestly don't know Granger, but I hope not," he said as he got out of bed. "I'm taking first shower today."

"The Hell you are, haven't you heard of ladies first?" she said jumping up quickly.

"Since you aren't quite a lady, then I'm not breaking any rules," he smirked.

"I am too a lady, I'm a woman, aren't I?" she said heatedly.

"Yes, but you aren't exactly the most ladylike, you care nothing for fashion or your looks, you barely make yourself look presentable daily," he sneered.

"Why the sudden change back to your rude self?" she asked angrily.

"What? Just because I'm nice to you while we plan our wedding, doesn't mean you and I are suddenly best friends Granger," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I won't be making that mistake again," she sneered before she ran into the bathroom since she was closer.

Draco went running over and trying to come in but she had already locked the door with an advanced spell so he couldn't get in. "Granger, I called the bathroom first, get the hell out and let me shower, damn it!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

"I don't think so, jerk face!" she yelled through the door as she turned the water on, "Maybe next time you'll be nicer."

"Damn it Granger, I want to take a shower!" he yelled pounding on the door again.

"So do I Malfoy, you'll just have to wait your turn," she said loudly as she stripped down and jumped in the shower. "Oh this feels great Malfoy, bet you wish you were me right about now," she laughed and heard him growl loudly.

"Granger! It's my bathroom too, you don't stake a claim over it, we have to take turns in the shower," he said loudly.

"You're right, I shower first then you shower, that's taking turns," she said smiling at the anger she was causing him.

"God damn it woman, you are irritating and stubborn," he yelled again through the door.

"And you are incorageable and pig headed, and you love hearing yourself talk more than others like to listen," Hermione replied as she finished her shower and turned the water off. She dried herself off and used a spell on her hair to dry it and wrapped her towel around her since she hadn't grabbed her school uniform or anything and opened the door.

"Finally you get out, insufferable bitch," he said and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"At least I'm not an aggravating twat!" she yelled and grabbed out some underwear and a school uniform from the dresser. She got dressed quickly, grabbed her back pack and went out to the living room.

When Draco came out he glared at her and began walking towards the front door, she followed after closing her book and placing it on the coffee table. "Don't you two look thrilled with each other," Theo said smirking.

"The bint wouldn't let me take a shower first after I called it, she ran in the bathroom and locked me out leaving me to yell at her through the door and pound on it," Draco said irritably.

"It's called ladies first Draco, haven't you heard that one?" Astoria said with a smirk.

"That's what I told him, then he made fun of the fact that I don't care about fashion or make up and he said I wasn't very ladylike because of it," Hermione huffed.

"How rude Draco, just because Granger isn't like most females doesn't make her any less than a lady," Astoria said making Hermione smile at her.

"Yeah, you want a lady who isn't a lady at all, look at Millicent," Theo said smartly.

They all cringed at the truthfulness of that statement when they saw Millicent and Goyle walking up ahead holding hands. "That is what too much inbreeding will do," Theo said as he pointed both Goyle and Millicent out making them all laugh.

"It's a good thing our families aren't inbred enough to look like that," Astoria said with a smile.

"Yes well I kind of pity them, it isn't their fault they look like gorillas in clothes, their families inbred one too many times," Hermione said matter of factly. "I'd almost say it's a good thing they passed this law to keep from all purebloods eventually looking like that," when they looked at her funny she said, "I said it's almost a good thing not that it was, I still think people should be able to choose their spouse but I do have to admit pairing people by compatibility isn't too bad of an idea even if it does take away some of our rights."

"Ok Granger, while your mind decides whether this was a good thing or not, I'm going to talk to my friends," Draco said smirking. "Have you guys decided on when your wedding will be yet?"

"We were thinking the 30th, it's a Saturday and funny enough Blaise and my sister agreed to do theirs on the 30th as well so that we can do one wedding then the other in a few hours and our guests won't have to come twice and then throw one big reception, we just haven't planned out the reception yet," Astoria said. "We were planning on talking to Professor McGonagall today."

"We also planned out our wedding, for the 22nd, also a Saturday and we were planning on talking to McGonagall today as well. Oh Granger and her friends arranged to do a wedding shopping trip this upcoming Saturday, and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us, we were thinking of making it one big thing so we can all get our wedding stuff at once, what do you think?" Draco asked.

"That would work, it would save us all seperate trips," Theo said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Well perfect, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about it today," Hermione said and then walked off to her table. "Good morning guys," she said as she sat down and yawned.

"Good morning, did you talk to Draco about the wedding plans?" Ginny asked.

"Yes actually and he agreed, and we planned out almost everything so far just gotta get the moms together and do the flowers, cake, reception theme, and that stuff," Hermione said.

"Pansy agreed to do the 23rd and do the shopping trip and we planned out almost everything as well, she still has to do the stuff you do with her mom and mine," Ron said as he helped himself to seconds.

"Pansy? Since when do you call her by her first name?" Harry teased.

"Last night while we were talking we decided to try for a truce and call each other by first name, but I don't see it lasting long, the woman is aggravating," he said.

"Mafloy is too, last night while we were planning our wedding he was being nice and actually sort of sweet, this morning after I yelled at him to wake him up and get off me he tried to take a shower before me when it's ladies first and then he started yelling at me and being rude again, I couldn't even enjoy my shower after I ran in and locked the door. He was yelling at me through the door and pounding on it the whole time," Hermione huffed irritably.

"Did he call the shower first?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I told him to hell he was it's always ladies first," Hermione said.

"Maybe to a girl's mind but us guys whoever calls it first, gets it first," Ron said.

"It's not just to a girl's mind, it's like an unwritten rule. Women always go first," Ginny said with a small laugh.

"Again I think it's all in your guys' brains," Ron said.

"It's true Ron, as true as the fact that Horphalacks crow," Luna said from beside Neville, she had decided to start sitting by them so she wasn't always alone.

"Um I'll take your word for it," Ron said, they had all agreed to stop asking Luna what the creatures she was talking about were because it never made any sense.

"So did anybody else plan out their weddings yet?" Hermione asked.

"Luna and I have yes, we have to invite my gran and her dad to pick the cake and stuff like you guys still have to do of course but I'm pretty sure we all have that problem," Neville said.

"Yes we too have picked out everything but those things, why don't we invite your parents, over on Sunday and we can all plan it out and get it done with by the end of this weekend?" Harry suggested.

"Don't worry Harry, mom and Ginny will plan what you need out since you don't have anyone else to help," Ron said and Harry just nodded.

"That was a little insensitive, don't you think Ron? Harry doesn't need more reminders that he has no parents," Neville said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's fine Nev, I know he didn't mean anything by it, and he's right Ginny and Mrs. Weasley will do it all just fine," Harry said with a smile.

Draco sat down for breakfast with his friends and Pansy looked at him, "How are things with the Gryffindor princess?"

"Ugh the woman is insufferable, she woke me up this morning by yelling my name because I somehow ended up laying on her in my sleep then I called the shower and she yells at and tells me it's ladies first. Which got me going on naming off all the ways she isn't a lady, it apparently pissed her off more and so she ran into the bathroom and locked me out. I had called the shower so I was yelling at her and pounding on the door to let me in and the bitch taunted me about her getting the shower first while I was locked out," Draco said grumpily.

"Well it's an unwritten rule, women always shower first. That's just how it goes," Pansy said with a smirk.

"What is this women all team up on Draco day? Astoria said the same thing," he said clearly annoyed.

"Well it's true Draco, you might as well learn the truth now and accept it or you and Granger are going to be fighting about the shower regularly," Daphne said smiling.

"I'd just agree with it and get over it Drake, no need to cause unneccesary arguements," Blaise said.

"Since when do you know me to back down from a challenge Blaise? I'll keep fighting the bint until I get to take a shower first when I call it," Draco said smirking.

"He's a lost cause Blaise, just let him pretend that he'll win a battle of wits against Granger," Theo said thumping Blaise on the back and laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco shouted.

"It means Granger's smart and witty, she'd take you down in a battle of the wits," Theo said and Blaise nodded.

"When did you guys become the Granger cheer squad?" Draco scoffed irritably.

"We aren't Drake, but we know when to give up and accept truths," Blaise said laughing.

"Whatever, so Pans did you and Weasley plan your wedding?" Draco asked.

"Yes Ron and I planned out everything but the flowers, cake, reception theme and stuff like that," Pansy said a little uncomfortably.

"When'd you start calling him by his first name?" Theo said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well last night we decided to try calling a truce, calling each other by our first names and stop the arguing, frankly I don't think it'll last very long I mean this is Weasley we are talking about," Pansy said.

Daphne laughed before saying, "Good luck with that."

"I'll probably need it, he pushes my buttons constantly he's a slob, he doesn't have any manners, I mean look at the way he chews, I doubt he'd know what to do at a fancy dinner party like my parent's like to throw. Hell knowing him he'd probably try using a salad fork for his meal and a soup spoon instead of a normal spoon for things," Pansy said looking at Ron and rolling her eyes.

"Well Pans he's just a work in progress, you'll just have to train him and teach him the reins," Astoria said with a shrug.

"Yeah, because that'll be easy to do" Pansy said sarcastically.

"It may not be easy but think of it as a project, you tend to enjoy those right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes that's true, I could try to make it fun," Pansy said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"See there you go, I'm sure you'll train him well," Daphne said with a giggle.

"Men aren't dogs you know, you can't just give us a treat everytime we do something right and punish us when we don't and expect us to do as you bid," Draco said disgustedly.

"That's what you think Draco," Pansy said smirking making him grumble the word "bint."

"Let's get to class, I wanna be early for potions, Professor Slughorn told me that this first lesson we were learning to brew Veriteserum," Blaise said to stop the impending arguement.

"Fine," Draco said irritably and they all got up to head to Potions.

After Potions and Ancient Runes it was lunch time and then afterwards they all had a free period which they were going to use to go talk to Professor McGonagall. "I'm starving, I wonder what's for lunch?" Blaise wondered as they headed to the Great Hall.

"Didn't eat enough breakfast, Blaise?" Daphne teased since she had seen him eat seconds at breakfast.

"Oh ha ha Daphne, you're just jealous that I can eat as much as I want and not gain any weight," he said smirking.

"Yes well unfortunately, girls actually have to work out to make their body's look this good," she said with a snort as she pointed at her own body.

"Hey we work out, it's called Quidditch," Blaise said.

"Oh how could I forget you and Draco get so much excercise as Seeker and Chaser," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey we do crunches, push ups, and sit ups along with our stretches before every practice, thank you very much Greengrass," Draco said moodily.

"Aw, did I hurt da baby's feelings by insulting your excercise ethics?" she teased.

Draco rolled his eyes at her mock baby voice and sat down to eat some pizza.

"So are we meeting up with Granger and her friends after lunch to all go talk to McGonagall since we all have to." Theo asked.

"Um I don't know, I can go ask her really quick or we could watch them and wait 'til they are leaving then get up and follow and just tell them we are going," Draco said.

"Why don't you go ask her really quick, it'd make more sense," Blaise said.

"Fine," Draco said and got up, he began walking over to the Gryffindor table and many eyes followed him to see what he was about to do. Hermione and her friends looked up when he got there and gave him questioning looks. "Granger my friends and I were going to head to McGonagall's office during our free period afer lunch to tell her of when we planned our weddings, you and your friends are welcome to join us, so we can all get it over with."

"Oh um ok, we can do that thank you," Hermione said awkwardly, surprised that he offered an invitation.

"Mm hm we'll meet out in the Entrance Hall after lunch," Draco said and walked back to his table quickly. "That was awkward, and everybody was watching me," he said as he sat back down to eat again.

"Well what do you expect? It isn't a secret that Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals," Blaise said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyways they'll meet us in the Entrance Hall after lunch," he said ignoring Blaise's comment.

"Well there now we get to take a field trip with the Gryffindors, oh joy," Pansy said.

"Well you and Draco are marrying two of them, we might as well get used to all being in the same proximity since we'll have to be for the rest of our lives," Theo said.

"That's true," Pansy said though she didn't seemed thrilled with that idea.

"Look I don't like Gryffindors as much as the next guy, but a little unity after that war is needed, to keep the wizarding community going strong," Theo said.

"When did you become such a sap?" Astoria teased him.

"I almost lost my mother in that war and she is the most important person to me, just as Draco's mother is to him. I guess when the reality that she almost died in front of me, it hit me and it kind of stirred a little compassion into me. I think that to avoid another stupid war like we just had, we need to try to unite all people and try to make everybody more equal," Theo said.

"Wow Theo, that was beautiful," Astoria said smiling.

Pansy was staring at him incredulously, "Who replaced you and turned you into a Gryffindor Theo?"

"Shut up Pansy I mean it, the Ministry might have been on to something with this law, it'll unite people and boost our population, that's exactly what we need after that war," Theo said blushing a little at how sappy he sounded.

"Seriously Pansy shut up, Theo is right about us needing some unity to avoid another pointless war," Draco said and ignored the shocked look on her face.

"Whatever Draco, I think you've gone a little soft," she said.

"No, you've just become more of a heartless bitch," he replied.

"I almost lost my parents too, and I'm sorry if it made me a little bitter," she said as she rolled her eyes as they got up and walked out of the Great Hall to wait for Hermione and her friends.

"You may be right though, maybe I have gone a little soft, I can't find it in myself to despise the golden trio like before. They saved my life and Goyle's when Crabbe's dumbass set the Room of Requirement on fire. I can't sit there and say that all Muggleborns should not be able to attend anymore like I believed before, it means more magical blood to add to the magical gene pool and more possible power houses like Granger. Merlin knows we need more powerful witches and wizards to breed with us purebloods and half bloods to make even more powerful witches and wizards. We are at an all time low like Theo and the ministry have said, this law may have been a smart idea after all," he said and looked up to realize all his friends were looking at him weirdly.

"If that's your way of thanking us Malfoy, then your welcome," Hermione said and Draco blushed when he realized the the Minstry 6 had heard everything he said.

Draco cleared his throat clearly embarrassed, "Yes, well let's head over to McGonagall's office."

"Um thanks for inviting us Malfoy, we were planning on talking to McGonagall today already so it's nice we can get it all done with," Harry said trying to break the tension.

"No problem Potter," Draco said.

"Well we were all talking at breakfast and since it seems none of us have planned the flowers, cakes, and reception themes, we were thinking we could get an ok from McGonagall to invite all parents to help with that stuff on Sunday since we will be busy wedding shopping on Saturday," Hermione said. "Is that ok with you guys?"

All the Slytherins were surprised but agreed since again it would make more sense to do it all at once. "Why are you guys trying so hard to include us in things all of a sudden?" Pansy asked.

"Because as Malfoy said we need unity right now after such a devastating war, we need to get rid of any prejudices there are so that we can avoid another war and rebuild our community Pansy," Ron said shocking everybody at how intelligent he sounded.

"Thanks for the backup Weasley," Draco said awkwardly.

"No problem," Ron said clearing his throat, he wasn't used to Malfoy being civil.

When they got to the gargoyles Hermione said the password, "Treacle Tart" which were a type of sweet McGonagall actually enjoyed, then the large group all got on the spiraling staircase and made it to the door.

They knocked and heard "Enter" come from inside and all walked in surprising the Headmistress. "If this is to complain that you Parkinson and you Weasley don't want to be together or you Malfoy and you Granger, then save it there's nothing I can do," she said.

"Actually that isn't why we are all here Professor McGonagall, we all picked a date for our weddings and we all want to go wedding shopping in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade on this Saturday the 8th together and we wanted to invite all our parents to plan out the cakes, reception themes and flowers and all those things on Sunday so we can all get it done and over with, is that alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes that's fine I'll make all the arrangements, you should all write to whoever it is you want helping planning your weddings and tell them to meet me in Hogsmeade at 1:00 PM so it'll be after lunch and you guys can use the Room of Requirement so all of you can be in the same room if you wish. You could ask for a large lounge or something that way you can all be comfortable," she said.

"That'll work perfectly Professor, thank you now about our wedding dates," Hermione said.

"Harry and I want the 15th," Ginny said and McGonagall wrote it down.

"Neville and I want the 16th," Luna said dreamily, McGonagall wrote it down.

"Malfoy and I want the 22nd," Hermione said, McGonagall wrote it down.

"Weasley and I want the 23rd," Pansy said, McGonagall copied it down.

"Blaise and I want the morning of the 30th," Daphne said, McGonagall copied it down.

"And Theo and I want the afternoon of the 30th that way our family only have to come once and it'll be a couple hours between our weddings so I have time to get ready for my wedding, then we can have one big reception," Astoria said and McGonagall copied it down.

"Well that'll be all I need, thank you all and I wish you luck on your shopping trip," McGonagall said and they all stood up to leave. They all murmered their thanks to her and left the office.

"Ok, should we all make our way over to the owlery now to write to our parents?" Draco asked.

"Yeah that'll be good we'll all have time to get there, write to them, and then head to our Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Neville said.

"Longbottom's right, let's get going so we still have time," Blaise said and they started off quickly towards the owlery.

"You know what might be helpful to all of us, since we will obviously be around each other frequently for the rest of our lives for obvious reasons. Why don't we all try to put things behind us and try to be friends and call each other by our first names?" Harry suggested.

"Well we can work towards that Potter, but it might be too soon to try that right now, we've barely spent any time in close proximity to each other, other than this past half an hour. It'll be a little difficult to forget years of feuding, and all of a sudden become chummy," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well we should at least try Pansy," Harry said, it was awkward to say her name after calling her Parkinson this whole time but Harry was going to try to encourage them all to be friends since he knew they'd be around each other a lot in the future.

They got to the owlery and all wrote that they'd planned the wedding date and wanted help finishing the wedding plans on Sunday along with their wedding dates. Draco, Blaise, and Theo all sent theirs with their own personal owls but everybody else used a school owl since they didn't have their own. "You guys should all get an owl," Blaise said as he saw them all using a school owl.

"I had an owl, when I was escaping from my aunt and uncle's house last year, a Death Eater killed her," Harry said seriously.

"Oh I'm sorry Po-Harry" Blaise said trying out what Harry had suggested.

"It's ok Blaise, I just haven't been able to bring myself to buy a new owl yet, but now that Ginny and I are getting married we should probably get one," Harry said.

"How is it so easy for you to put the past behind you and treat us normal?" Pansy asked.

"I'm just a naturally forgiving person I guess," Harry said with a shrug.

"Yeah I hold grudges easier so it'll be hard, but I'm gonna try too Harry," Ron said.

"I hold grudges too Ron, you aren't alone," Pansy said with a small smile.

"You're prettier when you smile, you should smile more often," Ron said seriously making her blush.

"Um thanks," she said with a bigger smile.

"Aw how precious, maybe the ministry was correct with you two," Daphne said with a giggle.

"Oh jeez Daphne, let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Ron and I still have a lot of work to do before we are a real couple," Pansy said.

"I agree, but I think maybe with time we will be able to love each other like a real couple should," Ron said.

"When did you become all wise and sappy Ronald?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"I'd like to think I grew up and matured a bit while we traveled and fought Voldemort," Ron said smugly.

"Yeah, you just might've," Harry said laughing.

"Alright let's get to class before we are late," Luna said and began rushing them since they were almost late.

Luna turned off from the group and went to Charms while the others all went to DADA. In Professor McGonagall's haste to tell the students about the new class and Marriage Law she forgot to introduce the new DADA teacher but he didn't mind since he didn't like being introduced to large groups of people like that. His name was Professor Cooper, he was in his mid 40's, had red hair that was streaked with a reddish gray. He had brown eyes that had seen many things, you could tell by the look in them. He was a little plump, and he was a bit shy at first, hence why he didn't like getting introduced to large crowds. He obviously knew what he was talking about though, by the way he talked about his subject.

"Looks like this'll be a good year," Ron said with a smile.

"I agree, this year should be beneficial to our Auror training," Harry said excitedly. Harry and Ron had already been accepted into the Auror program but they both put it on hold for a year so that they could finish their schooling, which the Ministry gladly allowed since they wanted their Aurors to be as knowledgeable as possible. It didn't hurt that they were two parts of the Golden Trio that defeated Voldemort, which the ministry took into account. They went over the introduction of the book during class and began practicing spells they already knew to refresh their memories which passed the class quickly.

"Time for dinner, I'm starving" Ron said happily as they left the class.

"When are you not hungry Ron?" Neville teased him.

"Right after I eat," Ron said back with a laugh.

"Oh Pansy, you're going to need to learn to cook to keep Ron happy. He loves food more than anything else," Ginny said laughing as they began passing Pansy.

"I don't cook, that's what House Elves are for," Pansy scoffed.

"I can't afford to buy a House Elf yet, I don't start my Auror training until August of next year," Ron said indignantly.

"That's fine my family will buy us one, I'm not a slave if you want food, they can cook it," Pansy said snoodily.

"You will be paying your House Elf though, right?" Hermione asked.

"Uh their House Elves, you don't pay them, they just do what their told," Pansy said.

"Ooh prepare for a lecture Pansy," Harry said.

"House Elves should be treated as equals, not as slaves, they deserve payment and proper clothing AND proper treatment," Hermione seethed.

"Why do you care so much?" Pansy asked.

"They're living creatures like you and me, and they deserve better treatment than they are getting," Hermione huffed.

"Yes well if I can find a House Elf that wants to be paid, I'll consider it," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"I plan on working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to get wages for House Elves, and so that all creatures are treated equally, so mark my words Parkinson you won't have a choice but to treat them equally once I get my law passed," Hermione said irritably.

"What's it going to be called S.P.E.W., that's what you were going on about in school before right?" Pansy asked only partly teasing her.

"I haven't come up with the name yes but S.P.E.W. may be included," Hermione said matter of factly.

"Well good luck with that Granger," Pansy said as they reached the Great Hall.

"Thank you," Hermione said before they all split into their different groups and Luna joined them over at the Gryffindor table.

"I seriously think she enjoys getting under people's skin, she seemed to be teasing you on purpose a little bit," Neville said honestly.

"Of course she does, she's Parkinson she's obsessed with getting under people's skin," Hermione said.

"Maybe if and when we all become friends, she'll stop goading you," Luna said.

"Yeah maybe, but I'm not getting my hopes up, she doesn't bother me that much anyway, not nearly as much as Malfoy does," Hermione said with a shrug.

"It's Malfoy, he's the biggest git in the world obviously he'd be like that," Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as he piled food on his plate.

"Hey give him a chance, remember that stuff he was saying earlier about Muggleborns should be able to join us, I mean he used to say they didn't deserve to and another thing that sticks out is he said Muggleborns not Mudbloods. I think he's changed from the war for the better," Harry said.

"You've got a point, I'll give him a chance but if he keeps being a prat then I'm just giving up," Hermione said.

Right, well today didn't go too bad with all those Slytherins, they were pretty civil actually," Ginny said.

"Yeah I was a bit shocked that we weren't at each other's throats," Hermione admitted.

"As was I, they were nice like friends should be," Luna said.

"They were, hopefully this means we are all stepping in the right direction when it comes to friendship and unity," Neville said agreeing with his fiancee.

"I hope so, because I'm honestly tired of all the fighting. We're all of age now, we should be able to get along just fine," Harry said truthfully.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione said as Ron shook his head in agreement since his mouth was full.

"I know this is kind of a total switch of subject, but remember when Blaise said we all needed to get our own Owls?" Ron said after he swallowed. They all nodded their affirmative. "Well maybe he's right, we aren't going to be able to use the school owls once we graduate and we need to be able to keep in contact with each other and other people. I think we should at least get one owl per couple to help us all out," Ron said.

"I agree, it would be easier. Technically I already have one, if you want to count Malfoy's but I think I'd like my own. We should all go to Eeylop's Owl Emporium when we are wedding shopping in Diagon Alley and get one," Hermione stated.

"I think that sounds like a good plan, I have been admiring this female Snowy Owl this past summer whenever I was in Diagon Alley," Luna said.

"Do you want her Luna?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes of course, her and I seem to have a bit of a bond already," Luna said smiling.

"So you wish, so it shall be beautiful," he said.

"Oh Neville, thank you! You'll love her I promise," Luna said happily and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"I'm sure I will Luna," he said smiling at her happy face.

"I've already named her Artemis, even though she wasn't technically mine," Luna said quietly.

"That's a pretty name," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Thanks," Luna said with a smile.

"The rest of us will pick one out when we get there, I'm sure the others won't mind a pit stop," Harry said as they got up from the table.

"If they do then oh well, we need one to keep in contact with people," Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Yes we very well can't apparate to each other everytime we want to talk, it'll get in the way of things, like if we are working at the time or whatnot," Hermione said.

"That's true," Neville agreed, "Besides I've been talking to Professor McGonagall and since Professor Sprout is planning on retiring either at the end of this year or next year she needs a replacement and I've already applied for the job and if I get the job, I can't go and apparate to go talk to you guys if I'm busy with classes."

"I'm sure you'll get the job Nev, you're brilliant at Herbology," Harry said while clapping Neville on the back with the hand not holding Ginny's.

"Thanks Harry," Neville said with a smile.

"Anytime," Harry said.

"Anyone know what they are going to talk about for their spouse homework tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea, I suppose Malfoy and I will have to pretty much do a personality quiz together, since we don't know all that much about each other," Hermione said.

"Pansy and I will probably have to do that too," Ron said honestly.

"Good luck guys, I don't see why Harry and I or Neville and Luna would have to sit there and do this homework, we already know each other," Ginny said.

"She just wants us all to talk to one another, probably to promote good communication in our marriages, so that we won't be fighting from miscommunication all the time," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ginny said and lightly slapped herself on the forehead.

"That's why I'm here, to think of the things you don't and vice versa," Harry said with a laugh and kissed her forehead where she had just slapped.

"Thank Merlin I was paired with you then Harry," Ginny said smiling.

"Thanks Merlin indeed," Harry said smiling back.

"Ok well you guys have a good night, I'm gonna head into the flat," Hermione said as they reached their flats. They all said good night and each went into their individual flats.

A/N: Ok I'm pretty happy with that chapter in both length and in subject lol. I liked having them all as a large group and talking, it was a little difficult to have so many characters at once but it was also fun lol. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also I'm thinking of doing a little RonxPansy action since those two are our other SlytherinxGryffindor couple and personally I just think those two would be fun lol. Any thoughts? Also if you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story go ahead and let me know in a review or private message and I'll try to incorporate it in if I can. Any ideas of what they should learn in that Marriage and Family class I talked about? I thought having them take a class like that would be great then I realized I don't know what they should learn in it haha. So help me out please lol. Any couple you want to see more of as well let me know and I'll see what I can do, your guys' opinions count to me so don't be afraid to give it. Also please review and let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it! ^-^


	5. The Princess and the Pauper

A/N: I only got one reply to my asking about the RonxPansy action and they think I should do at least 2 or 3 but no more than that since it might overwhelm the story since it's mostly a Dramione fic lol. So I'm gonna go with that unless you guys review and tell me how many you think I should do, I'm open to suggestions. I'm also in need of more ideas for the Marriage and Family class, a couple people have given me ideas for it but I want more so I have more choices lol. :)

Chapter 5: The Princess and the Pauper

Pansy was used to being treated like a Princess, she was an only child to a rich Pureblood family so being treated as such came with the territory and she loved it. However when she found out she was to be married to Ronald Weasley she became nervous that the lifestyle she was used to was in jeopardy. She knew his family was in no way rich, though she heard after helping save the world the Ministry donated a nice chunk of money to Granger, Weasley, and Potter. She also was told he'd never cooked his own meal in his life so he may expect her to cook for him which she had never done and never planned to do. She definitely wanted a House Elf to do all the cleaning and cooking because she didn't think she could ever be that kind of wife. She had always expected to be married to Draco so she could continue living in luxury but life had a funny way of intervening on her desires. She knew Granger was going to bug her about the House Elf comment for a little while since it was Wednesday, the day after she said it and Granger hadn't stopped nagging her about it. She kept telling her that they deserved equal rights and blah blah blah, it was so annoying. Granger had also told her that Ron liked home cooked meals and that she should learn to cool like a real woman, Pansy couldn't believe that woman. Right at that moment Ron walked into the flat snapping Pansy out of her musings.

"What took you so long?" she asked him as he came into the living room.

"I was eating dinner and dessert," Ron said with a shrug.

"Yeah dinner was over like a half hour ago, you can't tell me you were eating this whole time," she said.

"I can too, I ate dinner and dessert then went over to Harry and Ginny's flat cuz she made some brownies and I ate some, then I came home," he said indignantly.

"You went over to their flat and ate their food?" Pansy said exasperatedly.

"They invited me over, and since I know you don't bake I took the opportunity," he said with a shurg.

"Oh my Merlin Weasley, you are such a pig! You already ate dinner and dessert then you go over to your sister's flat to eat more? Do you ever stop eating?" she said irritably.

"Hey I love food, you can't tell me there isn't something you love more than anything," he said.

"Of course I love shopping, but you don't see me going shopping all the time," she said.

"You would if you could I bet you anything, and I would constantly eat if I could," he replied.

"You do constantly eat Weasley! How do you eat all the time and never gain weight?" she asked irritably, she wanted to know the secret to the boy's relatively fit physique even though all he did was eat.

"I've been eating like this since I was a kid, my body is used to it and besides I do play Quidditch, we have to excercise before each practice and game," Ron said with yet another shrug. He didn't know what the big deal was, he just loved to eat.

Pansy growled at his answer, she wished her body would let her eat what she wanted and not gain weight or she wouldn't have to excercise a lot to keep in shape.

"Should we start the 30 minute talking session now, or do you want to wait 'til right before bed?" he asked.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any," she said and they sat across from each other on the Loveseats.

"Ok your name is Pansy AnnaBeth Parkinson, mine is Ronald Bilius Weasley and we've gone through and talked about our families, yours is rich, mine isn't, I lost a brother to the war, your family was lucky and got away unscathed unless you want to count else? You are used to having House Elves to wait on you and I've either always done things myself or my mom's done it for me. You are used to House Elves cooking and cleaning for you, I'm not, my mother has always done that in my house. How about we start on personality traits and hobbies?" Ron asked, he liked recapping some of the main things they talked about before starting their talks to help him remember what they had already learned about one another.

"Ok, well my favorite color is purple, I am still thinking about what I want to do with my life because before this I was supposed to become the next Lady Malfoy and I'd obviously not need to work then. My hobbies include shopping like I said before, hanging out with my friends, attending social events like balls and parties since I have been going to them since a young age, and learning anything to do with the latest fashions" she said.

"Alright, my favorite color is blue, I have already been accepted into Auror training with Harry but we put it on hold for a year to come finish our schooling, we will be starting next August but I believe I've told you that before. Anyways my hobbies include playing Wizard's Chess, playing Quidditch, eating, and hanging out with my friends and family," he said.

"Other personality traits, hmm...my favorite classes in school are Potions, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration because I am quite skilled in those classes. I've always enjoyed putting outfits together in different ways to make it look better because like I said fashion is a big thing with me. I am quite a romantic despite how I act and I love being showered in gifts because I've always been told that's how one shows their love for someone, at least it does in the old Pureblood families like mine. While I try thinking of more you tell me some," Pansy said.

"My favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms since I'm good at those. I'm not a fashionable person like you, I generally don't care much what I look like as long as I'm comfortable. I am a little bit of a romantic, before this I wanted to marry the woman I love and start a family but the ministry had other plans for me. I would like to one day be rich enough where I can shower you and our future kids in gifts like you want but I'm not sure when that'll be, Auror pay doesn't start going up until after you've completed your first year of training and after that you have to earn it. I grew up in a large and very poor family, and I want my kids to grow up better than I did. I hope to have at least 2 or 3 kids so it's more of a medium sized family, and that way I'll still have money to treat all of us because I don't want to be scrounging around to get by like my family was when I was younger," Ron said honestly.

"I doubt we'll be scrounging to get by, Auror's get paid very well even during training, it's one of the highest paying jobs out there besides my parents will help us out if we ever need it. Also I only want two kids if we can help it, I don't want to mess up this body too bad," Pansy told him.

Ron snorted, "I'm sure you'll be able to excercise to get your tight body back no problem, no matter how many kids we have but we'll try to stop before we have too many."

"Thanks, I do have a tight body, don't I?" Pansy said with a smirk.

"Your welcome, and yes you do," Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Was that a compliment or sarcasm?" she asked him.

"It was a compliment," he replied.

"Well then thank you," she said and he just nodded his head and said, "Mm hm."

"Ok well I'm going to bed, our 30 minutes is up," Pansy said and walked to the bedroom.

"I was thinking about hitting the hay too," Ron said as he followed her in.

She went into the bathroom to change into a green tank top and matching shorts while he just stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed.

She came in after she changed and got into bed and they fell asleep almost instantly.

Pansy woke up in the morning to a very loud snore from Ron, he was sprawled across his side of the bed with his mouth hanging wide open and snoring. _He is such an unattractive sleeper, just add a puddle of drool coming out the left side of his mouth and all over the pillow and he'd be complete_ she thought as she rolled her eyes and went to go get in the shower. She smacked his foot on her way in to wake him up but he just woke up, looked around groggily, and fell back asleep. So she continued into the bathroom and took her shower, after she was done she dried her hair off and changed into her school uniform before waking Ron up again.

"Whatimeisit?" Ron asked as she shook him awake.

"Pardon?" she said annoyed at his mumbling.

"I said, what time is it?" he repeated.

"It's 7:45," she said as she grabbed her backpack.

"7:45? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she said as he jumped out of bed.

"I did, you lifted your head up then fell back asleep," she said irritably.

"I still have to shower and we're gonna be late for breakfast!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh what a pity, wittle Weasleykins is gonna be late for a meal," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"That's not funny," he said as he barged into the bathroom.

"I thought it was," she replied though he probably didn't hear her since he turned on the water right away. She waited for him in the living room until he threw open the bedroom door 20 minutes later and began stalking towards the front door. "Wait up, would ya?" she said as she got up and sped walked to catch up with him.

"Why should I? You woke me up late, and now we don't have as much time to eat, I need a full stomach or I can't concentrate on lessons!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling damn it, I can hear just fine. You can deal with it, I woke up a little later than usual and took a shower. I'm not going to get to eat a whole breakfast either and you don't hear me raging up a storm," she said loudly.

"Yeah, well I eat more to get full than you do, you can eat like a couple pieces of toast and your full, I actually have to eat a large meal to fill me up," he grumbled.

"Oh please Weasley, you just think you need to eat a large meal," she replied.

"No I know I do, it's always been like that and it always will be. You better get used to it wifey because it's your job to feed me from now on," he huffed, his whole face red from anger.

She stopped walking and grabbed his arm with surprising strength and whipped him around to face her. "Listen here Weasley and listen good, I am not your mother, I am not a House Elf, and I am not Granger, you can't talk to me like that. I do not cook food that's what House Elves and your mommy is for. I'm your fiancee by force and I'll be damned if I spend the rest of my life being emotionally or mentally abused by you. I've had to deal with that with the other Death Eater parents up until now and I've finally gotten free of it. You will treat me with respect and as your equal. Get it? Got it? Good!" she seethed venomously and started walking away anger pouring off her in waves.

Ron watched as she stormed off before walking quickly again to get to breakfast, he felt bad now for his behavior he wasn't trying to emotionally or mentally abuse her, he was just angry about almost missing breakfast.

When he got to the Great Hall to sit down he was facing the Slytherin table and it looked almost as if there were tears in Pansy's eyes, her bangs were in her eyes because her head was facing downwards as she grabbed her bagel and cream cheese. He saw a tear roll down her face and he felt really guilty.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked as he noticed Ron being quiet and staring at his fiancee.

"Pansy woke up a bit late and showered and then woke me up, and I was upset for being late for breakfast and yelled at her. We got into an arguement on the way here, I guess I hurt her feelings or something because I think she's crying right now," Ron said sadly before shoving a large bite of biscuits and gravy in his mouth.

"Well done Ron," Hermione said sarcastically. "What did you say to her?"

"Um well I might've said that I always eat a lot and it always will be like that and as my wife it's her job to feed me from now on," he said quietly blushing.

"Ronald! She isn't used to your attitude problem, you can't just go saying things like that to her. Especially since you know she hasn't ever cooked before, this Marriage Law is hard on everybody in one way or another. Everybody is still getting used to their future spouses, so we're all a bit on edge except maybe Harry and Ginny since they're obviously the happiest couple. Anyways my point is she may act all tough, but she's still a girl and has feelings that could easily be hurt. You need to watch what you say around her and try to think of her and her feelings instead of just yourself," Hermione told him.

"I guess, I didn't think about that. I only meant that it was her job to make sure I get fed since I know she doesn't cook," Ron said lamely.

"Ron, you should be more responsible and wake yourself up, and stop depending on other people to take care of you. You need to learn to take care of yourself and Pansy, she's going to be your wife in a couple weeks and you need to start thinking about you two as a couple and your future children," Hermione lectured.

"I'm sorry you're right, I do need to be more responsible and think about her too," he replied.

"Don't apologize to me Ron, apologize to Pansy. She is the one who needs to hear it," Hermione said and turned back to her English Muffin.

Ron looked over at Pansy again and saw the tears were gone thankfully, but she was still rather upset and he bit his lip thoughtfully trying to think of a way to apologize to her. When Pansy caught him looking at her he looked away quickly and put more food in his mouth to keep himself busy.

After he finished eating he saw Pansy get up by herself to head to classes so he got up and damn near ran after her. "Pansy!" he yelled and she stopped and allowed him to catch up to her.

"What do you want Weasley?" she said harshly.

"Look about the way I acted before breakfast..." he began but she cut him off.

"Come to yell at me some more about how just because I'm being forced to marry you, that I have to make sure you're fed and taken care of and all that other crap?" she asked rudely.

"No that's not what I was going to say. I," he said but again she cut him off. People started filing out of the Great Hall now to head for classes, some even looked at them interestedly since it wasn't everyday you saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin talking to each other without hexing one another.

"I don't care I'm not interested in your excuses Weasley," she started to say but this time he cut her off.

"Will you just shut up and listen?" he yelled.

"How dare you! No I will not shut up, I can yell at you all I want, you rude, insufferable prick!" she was yelling and he needed a way to shut her up so she'd listen. _I hope this will shut her up long enough for me to apologize,_ he thought before grabbing her and kissing her, she faltered and a couple cat calls were heard around them. She was tense at first but slightly relaxed into the kiss before he ended it and left her speechless.

"Now that you're paying attention. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, Hermione told me how upset you are probably feeling by this Marriage Law placing you with me, but just know that even if we didn't choose to be together, I'm going to take care of you and our future kids. I'm going to try to be more responsible from now on and think about your feelings too, not just my own. I feel really bad about making you cry, and next time I'll think twice before speaking. Will you forgive me Pansy?" he pleaded.

Pansy was well aware of the people standing around them watching and she could even see Ron's friends and her friends all standing together curious about their interaction. She felt very touched at Ron's apology and especially about the part where he said he was going to take care of her it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The kiss had left her still a little breathless, he was a hell of a kisser she'd give him that and he sounded sincere so she smirked and said "I guess you're a bit of a romantic after all, I'll forgive you Ron but just this once."

Relief washed over Ron's face and he smiled at her as the whole group of people watching began walking to class since the scene was over. "Nice job Ron, that was beautiful," Hermione said and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said as they all began walking to Arithmancy, Pansy walking next to him lightly holding his hand. Ron marveled at the feeling of her well-manicured, soft little hand in his as he walked to class with both his friends and Pansy's. They received a few more cat calls which Ron blushed at as they were walking by random students and when they got to class they all sat down in their appropriate spots to pay attention to the professor.

A/N: Sorry I didn't get that out last night but I took a break from writing at 9 or 10 last night because I was stuck at how to finish this chapter when I finished writing about their 30 minute session. Anyways I enjoyed this chapter and I thought Ron kissing her to shut her up was funny and awesome so I just had to add it lol. His apology came out better than I thought it would but that's not a bad thing. So here you had a bit of characterization of both Ron and Pansy and I think I did really well with it lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Next chapter I'll try to have out by tonight or tomorrow and it'll be back to Draco and Hermione since it's mostly their story lol. This chapter I just thought would be a lot of fun to write which it was and I thought the title was pretty clever if I do say so myself hehe. Please review and let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it! ^-^


	6. Are We Friends?

A/N: So I know last chapter wasn't extremely long but I think ending it where I did was the right thing to do, I couldn't bring myself to write more. Maybe I just wanted those two to end on a happy note since those two will inevitably argue again and fuss and fight haha. Like I said I really enjoyed writing that chapter, I'll probably do one or two more with them throughout the story. :) I know some of you didn't want to read it but I found it fun and many of you did like it, so I would say review or PM me and tell me if you want to see more or what you want to see in those chapters if I do write them. Also I know I said in a bunch of the review replys that I was going to try to have this chapter out last night but I had to take my husband to the ER and we were there for 4 or 5 hours and didn't get home til after 11 which we are usually in bed by lol. In case you are wondering yes he's fine, he was in a lot of pain and all he has to do is take some prescribed pain relievers for a few days and he should be back to normal which is good. :)

Chapter 6: Are We Friends?

Hermione woke up on Friday morning and shoved Malfoy off her, they had had an arguement last night about Ron and Pansy. He had been kind of disgusted that Ron had kissed Pansy and she seemed to have enjoyed it while Hermione thought it was incredibly sweet and had to defend her friend. They had spent their 30 minutes a night session arguing about those two which in retrospect was very stupid now that she thought about it. Hermione was annoyed that Draco was still acting so poorly towards Ron and she hoped after they had gotten to know each other better, him, her, her friends and his friends would all get along. She just needed to plan something other than these shopping trips and wedding plans that would force them all together to get to know one another.

She grabbed her clothes and went to go take a shower after Malfoy gave her an angry sneer for waking him up so rudely. She continued thinking as she got in the shower, what could she plan that they'd all agree to go to? A party? Maybe but she hadn't thrown a party before. She needed help from a mistress of mischief which ultimately meant Ginny, Ginny was the best at that kind of stuff. Hermione made a mental note to talk to Ginny about helping her plan the party later as she finished up her shower. She got out dried off, dried her hair, and then got dressed in her uniform quickly before walking out to the bedroom to find Malfoy sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked since he seemed to be trying to bore his eyes into the bacck of her skull.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking, "Look I'm sorry about last night, I know that Weasley is your best friend and I shouldn't be so disgusted that he was kissing my best female friend since those two inevitably have to get married. I just haven't gotten used to all of us being stuck together like this. You were right last night when you said that we all need to get along and try to become friends since our lives were intertwined the way they were. I'll try to think before I speak next time, do you forgive me?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" she said slightly incredulously. She had never heard Malfoy apologize about anything or sound so reasonable.

"I've changed a bit from the war as we all have, I'm not too bloody proud to apologize anymore. Besides if Potter and Weasley hadn't saved Goyle and I from Crabbe's Fiendfyre then we would've died and I know I need to take that into consideration from now on," he said with a shrug.

"I forgive you, but don't rag on my friends like that again, playful banter is fine but not being disgusted about them, making fun of them or anything like that," she said before grabbing her back pack and heading into the living room.

_I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get, _Draco thought to himself before heading to take a shower. When he was done with his shower he got dressed and went out to the living room to walk to breakfast with Hermione. She was sitting reading a potion book that looked like it was his. "Is that my potion book?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes I'm sorry, I suppose I should've asked before taking it but there are some pretty useful potions in here," she said before getting up to put it away.

"It's fine, after all once we get married what's yours will be mine and what's mine will be yours, so don't worry about it," he said.

"Thanks, I think I'll borrow this to read awhile longer," she said before sticking it in her bag.

"Don't mention it, should we get to breakfast?" he asked.

"Oh yes of course," Hermione said and they walked out the door promptly. They didn't talk on their way just walked in comfortable silence which to Hermione was a big deal, it meant she was starting to feel more comfortable around her ex enemy. She didn't trust him completely yet, nor did she consider them friends but they were slowly working their way towards it. They didn't argue as much as they used to, they playfully bantered quite a bit and she found she liked ganging up on him and teasing him with his friends.

When they got to the Great Hall, they muttered good bye and walked off to their seperate tables. "Ginny I have a favor to ask you later, if you don't mind." Hermione said as she sat down next to her.

"No problem, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh just an idea I have, I guess I don't need to wait til later. I had a thought while I was showering today, don't look at me like that Ron lots of people think in the shower," she said since Ron had looked at her weirdly. "Anyways Ginny, since Ron and I are marrying Slytherins and we have our own group of friends and so do they, I think we all need to learn to get along and maybe become friends one day. I thought it'd be a good thing to kind of have a little get together with their friends and all of us so we can all get to know each other better. Would you be willing to help me since I haven't planned a party before?" Hermione explained.

"Oh I'd love to, that sounds like fun," Ginny said smiling.

"Great, I think this will really help bridge the gap between all of us, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"You're right it will, you can count Harry and I in," Ginny said and Harry just looked at her with a quirked eyebrow for not asking him first causing Ginny to giggle and wink at him.

"Yes, you can count us in," Harry sighed resignedly.

"Neville and I will go, won't we Neville?" Luna asked.

"O-of course we will," Neville said a little frightened at the idea of spending extra time with Slytherins.

"Ron, you'll go right?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'll ask Pansy if she wants to go, and get back to you," he said before turning back to his breakfast.

"Thanks Ron, I'll talk to Malfoy about it and see if he can get the rest of his friends to go," Hermione said with a smile then she finally grabbed some food and dug in.

After breakfast Hermione and her friends began heading to Herbology for a double period, today they were being assigned lab partners to work on a project, about rare potion ingredients and how to grow and take care of them, for the next couple weeks. Professor Sprout liked the idea of unity after the war so she assigned everybody with their future spouse since the 7th years all had Herbology together. She also thought it would get the couples closer by doing something together like that. The class consisted of them going over the guidelines for the project, each couple being assigned a different plant, and them beginning researching on their plant, so class went by rather quickly and before they knew it, it was lunch time.

"So Malfoy, I was thinking since all of us will have to get along and maybe become friends some day I was thinking that I could throw a party, that Ginny is helping me with for your friends and mine so we can all get to know each other better. Would you and your friends be willing to go?" Hermione asked since she had him next to her.

"Hey guys Granger wants to throw a party and invite us and her friends so we can all get to know each other better, you game?" Draco asked his friends loudly.

"Will there be alcohol?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, can't have a party without it!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Then we're game," Daphne said with a smirk and the rest of them agreed.

"When will this party take place?" Astoria asked.

"Um I was thinking maybe Sunday after we all planned our weddings, we could all head over to the Room of Requirement and party there and I'll brew a hangover potion Saturday night for just in case?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good Granger, who knew you could get the stick out of your ass and actually have fun," Pansy said smirking.

"Hey, I'll have you know I loosened up after the war a little bit," Hermione said slightly insulted.

"We'll have to see how much at this party," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I don't drink often, so I don't know how much you'll see but I have loosened up," Hermione said.

"You're going to drink at this party Hermione, that way all of us will have fun," Ron stated.

"You can't tell me what to do Ronald," she replied.

"Will you please drink Hermione? We all want you to have fun with us," Ginny said and gave her an adorable puppy pout that Hermione couldn't refuse.

"Oh alright, I may have a drink or two," Hermione agreed.

"Yes! Go me," Ginny said with a laugh before Ron clapped her on the back happily.

"I hate you sometimes Ginny, you know I can't say no to that puppy dog pout of yours," Hermione said a little annoyed.

"Which is why I use it to get what I want from you," Ginny said laughing again.

"I would almost say you should have been in Slytherin, if you weren't a Weasley," Daphne smirked.

"Nah I have too much fun being one of the most mischievous Gryffindors Hogwarts has ever seen, except for my twin brothers and their friend Lee Jordin," Ginny said smiling, but sobered up when she realized what she'd said. "Well they were the most mischievous, now it's just George and Lee Jordin," she said sadly.

"That's right one of your twin brothers died in the war, huh?" Astoria said softly.

"Yeah Fred did," Ginny replied mournfully.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Astoria said before giving Ginny an awkward side hug.

"Thanks Greengrass," Ginny said.

"No problem," Astoria said before walking back over to Theo.

"Anyways any fun games we are gonna play at this party?" Draco said trying to get everybody in a happier mood.

"Well we haven't completely planned it yet but we are open for suggestions," Ginny said perking back up.

"Well spin the bottle is out since we are all engaged technically speaking, what about Truth or Dare?" Draco suggested.

"Ooh that sounds like fun," Ginny said smiling.

"It has to be Wizard's truth or Dare though," Blaise said smirking.

"What's the difference?" Hermione asked.

"Well in Wizard's Truth or Dare we are all under Veriteserum, so you have to tell the truths whether you want to or not, and there's a spell that makes you do the dares," Blaise said smirking at the horrified look on Hermione's face.

"What if you really want to keep something a secret?" Hermione asked though she figured she knew the answer already.

"Well you have to tell it anyways, that's how it's played to make the game more interesting," Blaise said.

"Though we could do a little spell on ourselves, so whatever is said in the game stays in the game. Which means we don't tell other people what we learn just keep it amongst ourselves unless of course you decide you don't care if people know, then the spell is cancelled," Theo said.

"Now that I like the sound of," Hermione said with a smile.

"We should ask the room to put a stripper pole in the middle of the room," Luna said out of nowhere causing the whole group to stop and stare at her incredulously.

"Why would we do that Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, why?" Neville said flushing bright red.

"I learned how to strip dance over the summer to get a little extra cash for dad and me, since we didn't sell as many copies of the Quibbler last year than we usually do," Luna said with a shrug causing Neville to blush harder.

"Lucky you Longbottom," Draco smirked and it made Neville blush even more if it were possible.

"Do you still have any of your uniforms?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Of course I kept them all, they are mostly skimpy lace bras and thongs but I have some push up bras and thin cotton underwear too. I could teach all you girls if you'd like," Luna said as all the guys tried to discreetly nod their heads to encourage the girls to do it.

"I'll take you up on that offer Luna," Ginny said laughing as Ron spluttered and tried to erase the mental image from his head that popped up without his consent.

"I may do that as well," Daphne said smirking while Blaise and Harry cheered silently making the whole group crack up.

"I'll try it," Astoria said with a shrug which caused Theo's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise since Astoria was the shyer of the two Greengrass sisters.

"Oh I'll definitely give it a try, I've always wanted to try it out," Pansy said winking at Ron which then made Ron splutter again and blush.

The whole group then turned to Hermione to see if she'd try it, "Oh I don't know, I don't have the body for that and I'd be way too embarassed, I'd probably make a fool of myself," Hermione said just pulling out excuses as her cheeks flamed red.

"Oh Hermione, I've seen you with nothing but a bra and underwear on during the summers at the Burrow, you definitely have the body for it," Ginny said giggling.

"Also that's why we get you intoxicated and so it won't matter if you mess up you'll just laugh it up, trust me," Pansy said reassuringly.

"Um I still don't know," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"Come on Granger, you said you've loosened up since the war this is a way to prove it," Draco lightly taunted.

"Oh alright, I'll try it once but if I make a fool of myself, I'm not doing it again," Hermione said.

"There you go Granger, learn to live a little," Draco said smirking and then the group started walking again quickly.

"Though not saying anything against you Lovegood, but we should probably all use our own underwear just to be safe," Daphne said.

"Alright, but those of you who don't have sexy underwear you can borrow some of mine," Luna said looking directly at Hermione who slightly blushed since she knew it was true.

"That or while we are wedding shopping we can hit the lingerie shop after we are done to get some new ones," Astoria said in a sort of sing song voice and all the girls agreed.

"You know I still think we should all start calling each other by our first names, it'll get easier once we get used to calling each other them," Harry said as they walked into the Great Hall.

"I think we told you we'd think about it," Blaise said.

"Alright, I guess I can deal with that for now," Harry said and they all split up to go to their seperate tables.

"Luna you didn't, you know sleep with any of your customers did you?" Neville asked flushing bright red.

"Of course not, it wasn't that kind of strip bar, I just stripped and danced," she replied.

"Oh that's good, wait did you get completely naked?" he asked quietly since they were nearing their spots at the table.

"Yes I had to, but I'm not ashamed of my body and besides no one was allowed to touch any of the dancers unless they were getting a lap dance. That was done with the underwear and bra on though and it was only us touching them during the dance they couldn't touch us or they'd get in trouble and thrown out," Luna said just as quietly so no one heard them.

"Oh well I suppose that's good, though I don't like the idea of you showing your body off like that for money," Neville said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh don't worry Neville, it was only a few times, I mostly did the lap dances or danced around," Luna said.

"That doesn't make me feel much better," he said.

"Sorry, I'll get naked and dance around for you tonight if you want," she said smiling.

"O-Oh no th-that's o-ok," he stuttered and blushed bright red again.

"Suit yourself, but you'll want to see it eventually," she said smiling and winking at him in a total non-Luna like fashion making all three guys jaws drop and the girls to bust out laughing.

"Close your mouths, or you're going to catch flies," Hermione said laughing hysterically.

"Luna I knew you were my best friend for a reason," Ginny said laughing pretty hard.

"Why's that Ginny?" Luna asked curiously.

"You are awesome and always full of surprises!" Ginny said smiling at her.

"Thank you, I do try you know," Luna said smiling back before turning back to her Shepherd's Pie.

"Your welcome Luna," Ginny said before she too went back to her pie.

"I would never have expected those words or actions to come from Luna," Ron said still surprised.

"Neither would I Ron, neither would I," Harry agreed.

"I'm with you two, but I...I kinda like it," Neville said with a blush making the others laugh.

"I'm sure once you and I consummate our marriage, you'll learn to love it Nev," Luna said smirking again uncharacteristically.

"Oh I'm sure he will," Ginny giggled.

"I uh I might," Neville said quietly.

"Ok, this might be best asked during our get together on Sunday but who all here are virgins?" Harry asked quietly and every single one of them raised their hands.

"Oh well, so we are all going to be having issues on our wedding night most likely," Harry murmured.

"Actually Hermione and Ron might not, Malfoy and Parkinson are probably experienced," Ginny said quietly and both Hermione and Ron blushed.

"I don't know, I haven't asked him that yet. I guess we could all ask it once we are in the circle for Truth or Dare," Hermione said.

"Yeah, just so we know who we could ask for advice if we need to," Harry said.

"Um I'd rather look it up in a book than ask one of those guys for advice on that Harry," Ron said seriously.

"Why because they are Slytherins?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well that's one reason yes, but also because I don't want them to use my innocence against me and make fun of me for it," Ron said.

"I've got news for you bro, the war ended and everybody is trying to unify to quit with the predjudices against Slytherins. Also need I remind you, you are marrying one so you need to get used to them," Ginny said.

"I-I know it's just hard to get over a predjudice we've been taught since birth," Ron said moodily.

"Yeah, well you better start trying harder Ron, you don't wanna end up hurting Parkinson's feelings after you get married, and she starts to really like you or even love you by saying something negative towards a Slytherin," Ginny said irritably.

"Ok I'll try harder, I promise," he said a little helplessly since no one wanted to be on Ginny's badside. She was an extremely gifted witch and she was brutal when angry.

"Good," Ginny said.

Lunch passed quickly and all 6th and 7th years had a free period before the Marriage and Family class they were supposed to be taking so they met up with Draco and them again to pass some time.

"So Lovegood, have any more sexy secrets?" Blaise asked laughing a bit.

"No, that's it Blaise," Luna said.

"Oh well, so what do you guys wanna do before this class?" Blaise asked clearly bored.

"We could work on our Herbology projects?" Hermione suggested.

"We are supposed to be doing those in Herbology class only Granger," Draco said.

"Well I know, but there's nothing wrong with extra research," Hermione said with a shrug.

"No, we aren't going to go research our Herbology projects, anything else?" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"We could take a walk around the Great Lake?" Ginny suggested.

"We may as well, nothing better to do," Draco said and they all walked out the front doors towards the lake. They spent the next hour walking around the Great Lake talking about whatever they could think of and surprisingly found that they were getting along pretty well. No arguements had broken out, no one hexed each other, they just simply acted like a group of people trying to get to know one another. They walked up to the 6th floor and entered the class room and found there were a bunch of paired up chairs which obviously meant couples had to sit together so they all sat together in the middle of class next to their future spouses.

Class started 15 minutes later when the professors walked in together, "Welcome class to Marriage and Family 101 and good afternoon," they said together which creeped out the students a little.

A large murmur of "Good afternoon" was heard from the class though nevertheless.

"Today we are starting off with introductions, I'll go first, My name is Claire Pennybottom and since we are both Professor Pennybottom you will call me Professor Claire. Now my favorite color if you haven't guessed is light blue hence why I wear it all the time. I enjoy reading, spending time with my sister, daughter, and niece, and I also enjoy watching Quidditch," Professor Claire began.

"I am Marie Pennybottom and as my sister said we are both Professor Pennybottom so you will call me Professor Marie. My favorite color is red if you hadn't guessed by me wearing it constantly. My hobbies include reading, spending time with my sister, daughter, and niece and I also enjoy Quidditch. Yes I realize I said the same things as her but we are twins so we enjoy a lot of the same things. We do have some creative differences though, I enjoy photography and drawing and my sister Claire enjoys writing stories and poems. Now we will go along the rows and you will stand up, tell us your name, your favorite color, and some hobbies of yours," Professor Marie said and pointed at the first person in the front.

Hannah Abbott was first with her fiance Earnie Macmillan, then Susan Bones and Terry Boot. Hannah and Susan were best friends so they always sat together, the same with Earnie MacMillan and Terry Boot which made it amusing to Hermione that they got paired together. Then there was Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan and next to them was Padma Patil and Dean Thomas again an amusing case because Parvati and Padma were twins they always sat together when they got the chance as did Seamus and Dean since they were best friends, they were ecstatic when they found out they were marrying into the same family.

Then Lisa Turpin and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Romilda Vane and Michael Corner. Lisa and Justin seemed to be getting along well since they didn't hang out much before they were paired and Romilda seemed in love with Michael and he finally seemed kinda happy that he was paired with Romilda which meant they probably shagged in Hermione's mind as horrible as that sounded. Romilda was a bit of a slag before this law as Hermione had pointed out the night they all found out their partners so it wouldn't surprise her in the least.

Then it was Theo and Astoria, Blaise and Daphne, Hermione and Draco, Ron and Pansy, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, and last but not least Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle. After the introductions the professors started on the first subject: Marriage.

"Now you all have to get married by the end of this month, who all has already planned their wedding?" Professor Claire asked. Surprisingly every person raised their hand. "Oh good, so we don't have to go over the importance of planning your wedding out. So who is getting married this weekend if anybody?" Another surprise was Parvati, Seamus, Padma, and Dean raised their hands as did Hannah, Earnie, Susan, and Terry. "Oh? When are you all getting married?" Professor Claire asked.

"Padma and I are marrying tomorrow, we already went to get our dresses and tuxes during lunch and the free period before this class," Parvati said as the spokesperson for their group.

"Yes and Hannah and I will be marrying Sunday, we also went dress and tuxedo shopping before this class," Susan said being the spokesperson for their group since she was the more outspoken of the two.

"Oh how nice, it's good you are so happy with your pairings that you chose to marry so soon," Professor Marie said and smiled kindly.

"Well apparently Seamus and I have had crushes on each other for a couple years so we were excited," Parvati said.

"Dean and I were the same funny enough, but really only noticed it recently" Padma said.

"I've had a crush on Terry here for awhile and he only started liking me recently so it's nice we get to fall in love and everything," Susan said smiling.

"Well Earnie and I have dated before but we ended it before last year since we were afraid the Death Eaters would use it against us, but now we get to be together which is nice," Hannah said shyly.

"Well that's all lovely, now onto the next subject, how to make your marriage successful," Professor Marie said. "Now I want you all to know that even though my sister and I have never been married, we know a lot on the subject because we both chose Marriage Counceling and Child Development as subjects of study after school," she began but Millicent raised her hand and was called on.

"If you two were never married, did you sleep around and both get pregnant?" she asked uneasily.

"No dear, we both wanted to be mothers at the same time and since it didn't look like we were going to find somebody we both went to a wizarding orphanage and adopted a daughter each. We both picked one that was reminiscent of our personalities so we'd all get along. Funny enough the two girls we picked were best friends so it made adopting them both easier and they welcomed the idea of being cousins. We've had them since they were six years old, mine is MaryAnn Pennybottom and she's a photographer for the Daily Prophet and Claire's is Caylee Pennybottom, she's a journalist for the Daily Prophet and they are both 30 years old now," Professor Marie said.

"Now back to Marriage, first things to tackle is how to make it work, for instance fighting is natural. If you don't fight there's something wrong, which generally means you are both holding things in and not communicating. This can lead to a breaking point where you both explode at each other and messes things up in your marriage, so always communicate if you have a problem with something about your spouse." Professor Claire said. "Now like I said you are inevitably going to fight about some things but to keep them at disagreements, always communicate, and don't bottle things in. It will also most likely lessen the arguements you have if you communicate. Now if you do get into fights don't call each other names, it can wound the other person deeply. Depending on how bad it is, sometimes it can even cause rifts in between spouses which is a downfall to a marriage, the bigger the rift gets the worse off you two will be for the rest of your lives, since Wizarding mariages are permanent, there is no getting divorced allowed."

"If you do cause big rifts, you really need to work on your marriage together, equally. There are Marriage Counselors available to help you if you really need it but we are hoping you all never have that problem. Anyways in case you do get in fights another thing you never want to do is get physical, no hexing each other for one and no hitting each other. Hurting your spouse will do nothing but cause a rift in your marriage and possibly end you in Azkaban. So Never and I repeat NEVER hit your spouse or hex them. If you find yourself getting that angry in which you want to hit the other person or hex them just get up and leave. Go for a walk to cool your head or go to a friend's house who will help calm you down and help you, then go back and either start again or wait til the next day, hopefully then your head will be clearer, and you can be more reasonable," Professor Marie told them.

"Also emotionally and mentally belittling somebody is another form of abuse and should also not be done, name calling falls into this category. Using words to make somebody feel unimportant or unworthy of your love is a big no no. You could really affect somebody's mental state that way if it happens often enough, making them actually believe it and that isn't good, so please when fighting try not to hurt one another like that. Some words cut deeper than a knife, remember that students. Even calling somebody fat enough will hurt their self esteem until they believe it so don't use words like that if you can help it to describe your spouse," Professor Claire said.

"Now before next Friday I want you guys to read chapter 1 of your textbook, The Road to a Successful Marriage which was written by Claire, chapter 1 covers fights, what to do in them and what not to do and how to avoid petty fights because it'll go into full details about this all. Also knowing this stuff will help you lead to a successful marriage as mentioned in the title. Now we are going to do a little activity in which you and your partner are going to be given a scene and you two will try talking about the proper way to fix the fight," Professor Marie said and passed out slips of parchment.

"Your wife was caught lying to you about how much she spent on her shopping trip and now you are behind on your bills, what would you do?" Draco read the slip.

"I wouldn't lie about how much I spent, and if you gave me a set amount I would hold to it or use my own money to cover the differences," Hermione said.

"This doesn't even apply to us, I have more than enough money for bills and for you to go on a large shopping spree if you wanted," Draco said.

"Professors this scene doesn't apply to us, we are more responsible than that and Malfoy has more than enough money for all that stuff and still plenty left over," Hermione said as they passed them.

"Alright, how about this one?" they said and handed her a new slip.

"Your husband lies to you about staying late at the office, and instead goes to a friend's house to hang out, what do you do?" Hermione read.

"Well why would I lie to her about staying late, just to go to a friends? I'd probably just tell her where I was going," Draco said.

"What if you two have been spending too much time with one another and need a break, but you don't want to hurt her feelings by saying you'd rather go see your friend than spend time with her?" Professor Claire asked.

"Then I would tell her I need a break to spend time with just my friends, and that she should do the same," Draco said.

"I would have to agree with him, if we are indeed spending too much time together and need a break I'd probably suggest the same thing," Hermione told them.

"You two are very logical people, aren't you?" Professor Marie asked and they nodded. "Are you two in love yet?" she asked.

"No Professor, in fact we hated each other before the war, now we can tolerate one another sice we both changed a bit from the war," Hermione replied.

"Well when you are in love you tend to blow things out of proportion, more when it comes to spending time together and whatnot. You may find if this situation actually happens your reactions may be different, just some food for thought," Professor Marie said and they walked on leaving Hermione and Draco to talk.

"I think they're annoyed that we are reasonable enough to think things through like this," Draco smirked.

"I agree, those scenarios can be easily solved before they happen," Hermione said with a smile.

"I suppose that's something we'll cover in the book somewhere though, how to avoid stupid fights by communication or something," Draco said with a shrug.

"You'd be right Mr. Malfoy, that's actually in chapter 1," Professor Claire said as they passed behind them.

"I had a feeling that's where it would be," Hermione said truthfully.

"Anyways Granger, I think we should try to make up for our missed session last night since we were fighting," Draco said to her causing her eyebrows to shoot up a little in surprise.

"Alright Malfoy, I believe we left off on you telling me some things about the Malfoy business, and what you will be doing after Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Yeah I pretty much told you all you need to know for now, so why don't you pick something to talk about," he replied.

"Well other than our arguement last night, you and I have been getting along rather well. Only bickering over small things and then the one arguement last night but otherwise we've been completely civil to one another, and I was just wondering are we friends yet?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You know Granger you're right, we have been quite civil to one another but I don't think you and I are quite friends yet but we are well on our way to becoming so. We are more or less aquaintences now and still need to work at our relationship until there is barely any animosity towards one another," he replied.

"Ok that sounds about right, I wanted to get your opinion on the matter. I guess you are right, just because we playfully banter back and forth and are civil doesn't make us friends yet, but I hope we will be soon enough. I couldn't bare the thought of marrying somebody who isn't at least my friend," Hermione told him.

"I agree, I hope we are able to work through our past and become friends because I too couldn't stand the idea of marrying somebody who isn't my friend," he said with a small smile.

"Look I know it may be too soon for you but I think Harry's right, we all need to start calling each other by our first names. Ron and Pansy do for the most part and I think you and I should too. It'll most likely encourage the others to follow suite," Hermione said.

"Ok Hermione, I'll do my best," he said a little awkwardly.

"Thank you Draco, I think this'll bring us just a tiny bit closer to friendship. Besides in a couple weeks, I won't be Granger then I'll be Malfoy and we should start practicing now to get used to the transition," Hermione said with a smile.

"I suppose you are right Hermione, we should start getting used to it now," he said clearing his throat a little to try to get rid of the awkward feeling in it.

"Alright class, most of you did fairly well with this activity so well done," the professors said smiling.

"Now for the rest of this class period we will be going over a little project we want you to do during the week, we know Professor McGonagall already ordered you all to spend at least 30 minutes talking a night but we want you to use those 30 minutes to talk about your marriages. How many children you want, how you intend to raise your children, how you don't want to raise your children, things like that for this week and if you begin to argue use some of the methods in the book to help," Professor Marie said.

"Every week you will have a new chapter to read, and a new subject we want you to talk about during your 30 minute sessions. This way you can get to know much more about how you will work together as a married couple based on what you agree and disagree with. Also I think talking about your personalities and whatnot would get boring after awhile (which most of the class nodded their head in agreement to), this way you have something meaningful to talk about and I think it'll be easier to find out about your personalities by talking to each other and living with each other much better than you would by just telling each other," Professor Claire said and again the whole class agreed with her.

"We will be having a mini quiz over the first chapter at the beginning of next class like we will be doing at the beginning of every class from now on so we know for sure you read the chapter," Professor Marie said.

"And we will be asking every one of you a question about it so we know that everybody did it, not just the smarter people in the class," Professor Claire told them.

"Everybody have a good rest of your day, class dismissed," they said together and the whole class got up to leave.

All six couples again gathered since they had an hour before dinner and began walking down the stairs. "Anyone wanna just all talk about the kid stuff now and compare notes?" Ron asked to the group.

"No Ron, we are supposed to talk to our spouses alone and talk about it, you need to come up with your own way to do all that," Hermione said.

"Well Pansy and I already talked about how many kids we want, so that takes that off the list, we just haven't talked about the rest of it," Rons said.

"Then do it later, when you are alone in your flat together," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well here's a thought, we all have an hour before dinner, why don't we all go back to our flats, talk about this stuff, and then meet back up 10 minutes before dinner and then all go to dinner together?" Harry asked.

"That's not a bad idea Potter, then we'll be done with that homework and we can get a crack on reading that first chapter tonight after dinner," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"And since it's Friday we can stay up and finish it before going to bed and then wake up around 10 AM and all meet in front of the flats by 11 AM and then all go to Professor McGonagall's office and talk to her before we leave. Then we'll have the rest of the day to get everything we need for the weddings," Ginny suggested as they all headed towards their flats.

"It would get most of our homework done but I would prefer to talk about that stuff longer than 35 minutes or however long it is," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Hermione, if we don't finish talking about it before dinner then we'll have Saturday night while you brew the hangover potion, or before," Draco said.

"Ooh now who's getting friendly enough to call each other by their first names," Blaise teased making everyone laugh but Draco and Hermione.

"Well we consider ourselves aquaintences since we aren't quite friends yet and decided to try to go by our first names, isn't that right Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we agreed it during the little "fix the fight" scenarios that we apparently are too logical for because we thought of ways to avoid them all together by communicating," Draco said with a laugh.

"They were rather silly, you could avoid those petty arguements by talking first," Luna agreed.

They walked silently after that for the few more minutes it took to get to their flats, they said good bye and walked into their individual flats.

"So Draco," Hermione said as they walked to the living room, "How many kids do you want and why?"

"Um generally pureblood families only have one child but since I'm not with a pureblood, I'm with you I'm hoping to have at least 2 or 3. I was an only child which was nice some of the time since I got whatever I wanted but sometimes I wished I had a sibling so I wasn't lonely when I couldn't go see my friends," he said.

"I also am an only child and I too wish I had siblings since I was generally alone a lot. I didn't have many friends since no one wanted to be friends with the brainiac so I was alone quite often until I came to Hogwarts," Hermione said a little sadly. "I think 2 is a good number, but if we have more I'm getting a procedure done before we have more than 4, if we even get that high," Hermione said with a little laugh.

"Ok sounds good, so any suggestions on how you want the kids to grow up or not grow up?" Draco asked.

"I want them to be smart and focus on studies so they have an early start when they get into Hogwarts, and for that I want them to go to muggle school until they are accepted into Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"I want the kids to be smart too, but couldn't we hire a tutor to teach them?" he asked.

"What's wrong with going to a muggle school?" Hermione asked defensively.

"I just don't think that's a place for magical children, they could accidentally use magic and get in trouble there," Draco said.

"Well I was just fine there and Harry went to muggle school, yes he used some accidental magic a few times but he never got in trouble from the school much just his relatives," Hermione said.

"His relatives punished him for using accidental magic?" Draco asked a little shocked.

"Yes, but if you want to know more ask him about it and he may tell you, it isn't my place," Hermione said.

"Alright fine, they can go to muggle school until they use accidental magic and get in trouble for it and then they become home tutored," he compromised.

"That's even if they get in trouble, but fine," Hermione said. "Any ways you don't want them raised?"

"Yes I don't want them raised in an unloving family, like I mostly was. My parents had an arranged marriage and yes I think they loved each other but they didn't show it. I wasn't allowed to show emotion or cry throughout childhood and I want more than that for my kids. I want them to have parents who love each other and show it. I want our kids to be able to express themselves however they want to, even if it is crying and I will do my best to comfort them. I want us to spend regular time with our kids not just at meals.

That was how it was with my father, he never comforted me when I was upset, he said that it was my mom's job and even then he only let her do it a little to keep me "from going too soft" I only saw my dad at meals or if he penciled me into a meeting while he was busy in his study. My father never hugged me because it was showing emotion of some kind and he wanted us to keep our emotionless masks on all the time. He knew mom and I had afternoon tea together daily but he was always too busy to make it. Another thing is I was given everything I wanted so he didn't have to hear me complain, and I want to be a better father than that even though spoiling you and our kids is something I will enjoy doing when I can," he told her.

She could see the sadness in him about all of it even though he was trying to hide it, and she couldn't help herself she walked over and hugged him. It surprised him but he eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder and squeezed tight.

"I'm sorry you weren't allowed a normal childhood Draco, but our children will definitely get one. They'll have each other and plenty of friends since all of us will be having kids around the same time, and they'll be able to see and do all the things you never could. I want what you want when it comes to the children, so don't worry about that," she murmered into his ear as she lightly stroked his silky hair.

Draco allowed himself the comfort Hermione was giving him for a few moments longer lavishing in the soft strokes to his hair that felt so good. He inhaled deeply and noticed her hair smelt tropical, he loved tropical scents so he smiled contentedly and released her from the hug and gave her a genuine smile, before saying, "Thanks for that Hermione."

It took her breath away momentarily since she wasn't used to him smiling usually he only smirked. He had such a beautiful smile and she hoped he would show her them more often. "Your welcome, also Draco I want you to know that you don't have to put up a mask in front of me anymore, you can be yourself. You can smile if you want to, laugh properly, hell you could even cry if you want to. I just want you to be yourself again, your father is gone in Azkaban and can't control you anymore. Do whatever you want to do, and I can guarantee no one will think less of you for it. Your friends and mine will probably be happy you are yourself, and like you more for it. I'd like to see more smiles like that, they're beautiful," she said before blushing as she realized she said that all and he was staring at her weirdly.

"Wow Hermione, you just gave me what I always wanted, someone who would accept me for who I am, thank you," he said smiling again.

"Oh your welcome Draco, everybody deserves somebody who will accept them for who they are," Hermione said with a small blush. "I think it's time to head to dinner now though."

"I think you're right," Draco said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She felt herself blush deeply and her heart seemed to skip a beat. She wasn't used to people kissing her like that, other than her parents and maybe Ginny a few times. She smiled at him sincerely and they walked out of their flat hand in hand.

A/N: You guys are lucky I love you lol. I just stayed up til 2 AM and finished this chapter so you wouldn't have to wait another day lol. So Hermione and Draco are making steps towards being friends and maybe a little friendlier *Wink wink* lol. I think the moment in their flat was adorable and was nice to write. I hope you enjoyed it! Again I'm sorry it took longer than normal to get it out. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm very fond of it lol. ;P


	7. Wedding Shopping

A/N: You guys all seemed to like that last chapter which is awesome, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. :) Most of you liked the Luna being a stripper thing, others thought it was weird but I thought it was amusing lol. I don't know why but I imagine if any of the characters became a stripper, it would be Luna. When I think about it, It makes me imagine Evanna Lynch in a matching bra and underwear set on a pole which makes me giggle hehe. I know I told a few of you that in my review replys but I just wanted everybody to know what I was thinking lol. This chapter is the anticipated shopping trip, I hope I do it justice. :)

Chapter 7: Wedding Shopping

Hermione woke up as she had everyday since they moved in together with Draco cuddled up next to her with his head on her chest and his arms around her. He was sleeping soundly and his hair was splayed across his face. She smiled and lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes and he groaned slightly at being disturbed before waking up and giving her a lazy smile before getting up to stretch and yawn.

"Good morning Hermione," he said for the first time since they'd moved in together.

"Good morning Draco," Hermione said before getting out of bed and going to go jump in the shower. She used her tropical shampoo and conditioner and used her apricot and orange blossom bodywash enjoying the scents a bit as she relaxed in the shower thinking about last night.

When her and Draco had walked out of their flat holding hands her friends and his were all shocked to say the least. They had all dropped their jaws and then almost simultaneously started cat calling which made them all laugh. They all teased Hermione and Draco the whole way to the Great Hall, and then when they got to the Great Hall it seemed the whole hall stood still as they all stared at Draco and Hermione. Then they let go and walked to their seperate tables with their group of friends, Draco scowling at everybody and Hermione blushing lightly.

"Hermione, are you done yet?" Draco said from the other side of the door snapping her out of her muses.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I was thinking I'll be out in a couple minutes," she said before getting out and drying off quickly, she dried her hair with a spell and went out to the bedroom in her towel since she didn't grab any clothes.

"It's not a problem, just wanted to make sure we meet people on time and everything," he said as he looked her up and down.

"Mr. Malfoy! Are you checking a Muggleborn out?" she asked pretending to be scandalized as she blushed.

"No, I mean yes but I'm sorry," he said all flustered and blushing from being caught. He cleared his throat awkwardly and then went into the bathroom as Hermione laughed at him.

She grabbed a white bra and panty set since she knew she'd need to wear white trying on dresses. Then she looked through the closet to find what she wanted to wear, she ended up deciding on a pair of light blue jeans and a baby pink colored tank top that was rather tight on her breasts and kind of flared out a little after the pink bow underneath her breasts. She threw on some pink low heeled sandles to go with her outfit and grabbed one of her few purses, it was white with light blue beaded flowers. It also had an undetectable extension charm on it just as her black beaded bag did while she was travelling with Harry and Ron. She put the potion book she was borrowing from Draco in it and walked out to the kitchen to get a cranberry orange muffin and some pumpkin juice and sat down at the table to eat and wait for Draco to get out of the shower.

When Draco got out of the shower he ran his hand through his hair and messed it up a little so it would hang in his eyes then changed into a tight black button up shirt, he left the top two buttons undone so the top of his well defined chest was showing. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans and threw on some black socks and a pair of black and green designer tennis shoes. Afterwards he walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and some pumpkin juice and went to join Hermione in the dining room.

As Hermione heard him walk in, she looked up and her chin dropped at how sexy Draco looked.

Draco smirked when he saw her face and said, "Careful Hermione, looking like that, people may think you have the hots for a no good Pureblood."

Hermione closed her mouth quickly and blushed before going back to what little was left of her muffin. "You clean up nice for a no good Pureblood," Hermione smirked.

"This is just how I dress on weekends when I go out, you wanna see me all cleaned up, wait 'til we have to attend a ball or something, then you may be drooling," he replied with another smirk.

"Oh I don't drool Draco, sorry to disappoint you," she told him with a small laugh.

"We'll see once you see me all dressed up and sexy," Draco said causing both of them to laugh a bit.

"If we wanna be on time you better eat Draco," Hermione said before eating the last of her muffin.

"Oh right," he said and began eating his muffin quickly. After they were done with their muffins and juice Hermione grabbed her purse and they walked out of their flat as everybody else did.

"Oh good we're all ready, let's get to McGonagall's office. I hope you guys all ate something, we've got some shopping to do and you're gonna need some energy," Ginny said with a laugh. Everybody muttered their affirmative as they all began heading towards McGonagall's office.

"I can't wait to find that perfect wedding dress!" Daphne gushed excitedly.

"Oh I know, I'm gonna find the most gorgeous and regal dress I can find," Pansy said happily.

"Um look, I may have gotten a little richer since the war but it was only a little. I don't have the money for some ridiculously expensive dress," Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll pay for the dress, shoes, tiara, and veil, you pay for your tux, tie, and shoes," Pansy said.

"The groom is supposed to pay for everything though," Ron said.

"Don't worry about it, I know you don't have the money for everything, I'll pay for my stuff and you can pay me back once you start your Auror training, deal?" she replied.

"Fine," Ron grumbled.

"Let's get everybody back in better moods, shall we?" Ginny asked.

"Yes please, I want to be happy while shopping for my wedding dress," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"You have feelings, Lovegood?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, don't be rude!" Astoria scolded her sister.

"Oh that's alright, yes Daphne I do have feelings, plenty of them. Just because I don't show them very often doesn't mean I don't have them," Luna said simply.

"Right, sorry," Daphne muttered.

"That's alright, I know you can't help being like that, you were raised that way," Luna said.

"You tend to open mouth, insert foot quite a bit Lovegood," Daphne said.

"Did I offend you? I'm sorry Daphne," Luna said and even looked sheepish.

"It's fine Lovegood, I'll forgive you," Daphne replied.

"Anyways back to happy thoughts ladies," Hermione said getting irritated with the bickering.

"This is shopping for your wedding dress and every girl dreams about it all their lives now I'd like to make this a happy trip so stop the bickering," Ginny said seriously and all the girls agreed since they knew what Ginny said was true. They reached Professor McGonagall's office and said the password and they all went up the spiral staircase. They knocked on the door and entered at the command.

"I have arranged for you to floo from my office to The Leaky Cauldron in a few minutes, You have permission to be out until 8 PM, since I know Wedding dress shopping can take awhile as can shopping for all the accessories. I will make sure my floo is open until 8 PM then I am locking it, please be back before then," Professor McGonagall said and they all nodded their understanding and went to go to the fireplace.

Each couple grabbed hands and grabbed a little floo powder and they all went through one couple after the other to The Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived they walked out the back door into the alley way and Harry grabbed out his wand and tapped on the bricks in the right order and the archway opened up.

"Let's hit Lady Christine's dresses first, they are like the best in this whole alley," Pansy said excitedly.

"Oh I totally agree," Daphne said as she started leading the way still holding Blaise's hand.

"Exactly how long is the dress shopping going to take?" Blaise asked as he walked faster to avoid his arm being ripped off by his fiancee.

"As long as it takes Blaise, we all need to find the perfect dress and then we'll shop for your tuxedos," Daphne said.

"Ok, we know you guys are excited to get your dresses, but please slow down," Ron whined since all the girls were walking fast holding the hands of their fiances.

"We'll slow down when we get to the store," Astoria said making all the girls giggle and the guys roll their eyes and sigh.

They reached the store and went in quickly and a little bell went off in the wedding march. "That's a little creepy," Harry muttered and the guys all agreed.

"Welcome to my shop, I am Lady Christine, how may I help you all?" the woman at the back of the store said as she walked up perkily. She had long dark red hair to the middle of her back, dark brown eyes with smoky gray eyeshadow, bright red lips and wearing a figure hugging light gray dress, she was a gorgeous woman Hermione couldn't deny.

"Well as you know the Marriage law requires us all to get married by the end of the month, and we need our wedding dresses," Hermione said.

"That is not a problem, I will send your dresses to you the day of your weddings after making any adjustments you may need. All you need to do is find your dream dress, and give me your wedding date and I will make sure to owl deliver the dresses on time," Lady Christine said smiling.

"Oh that'd be lovely thank you," Luna said smiling.

"Oh you're welcome dear, now let's get dress shopping," Lady Christine said excitedly.

The girls excitedly split up and began searching through the racks picking out dresses they liked and trying them on while the guys just sat on a bunch of plush armchairs watching and saying what they thought looked good even though the girls barely acknowledged the guys' presence they all just gushed and giggled together. The girls were bonding over dresses and hugging when they saw a beautiful dress on the other girls and everything slightly surprising the boys. Finally it seemed one of the girls found their perfect dress, it was Daphne who was gushing excitedly over the dress she was wearing, all the girls were oohing and ahing at how beautiful she looked.

"Oh Daphne, it's beautiful sis!" Astoria said to her sister and hugged her.

"Oh Daphne, it's perfect for you, you look amazing," Pansy said excitedly.

"It's true Daphne, you look as beautiful as a wedding dress model," Ginny said happily and hugging her which surprised everybody.

"I love it, it looks great on you Daphne," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes Daphne, it truly does, you are like a picture," Luna said smiling.

"Thanks you guys, I'm so glad I found this dress!" Daphne said excitedly as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had little white beads around the edge of the top of the dress and the fabric was all bunched to the left. There was a dress material rose on her hip which led to the bottom which was tiered ruffle skirt, the whole dress was beautiful and complimented Daphne's body well. "Lady Christine, I want this one," Daphne's said happily before heading to the dressing room to get changed back into her clothes.

"Marvelous choice darling, I will have it dry cleaned and perfect for your wedding date. When will it be?" Lady Christine asked.

"The 30th, just have it sent to me either bright and early that morning or the night before please," Daphne said as she came back out of the dressing room happily.

"I will have it there by 8 AM sharp on the 30th dear," Lady Christine said smiling and took the dress and hung it up behind the counter so everyone knew it was sold.

The girls again went searching through racks trying to find a dress that was perfect for them and Astoria was next to find hers.

"Oh Astoria, you look fabulous sis," Daphne gushed at her younger by a year sister.

"Oh it looks amazing on you Astoria," Hermione said happily.

"It does Astoria, you look great," Luna said smiling and gave Astoria a hug.

"It looks awesome Astoria," Ginny said happily.

"I have never seen you look more gorgeous Astoria," Pansy said excitedly.

"Oh thanks girls, I feel so beautiful in it," Astoria said. The dress was a spaghetti strap, with lace like straps and a v-neck. There was what looked like lace filigree on the dress around the top and in an almost zig zag design on the torso. It stopped at the hip where there was a dress material bunch that looked like a flower on her right hip and then started the bottom which was tiered as her sister's was but seemed more like the fabric wrapped around her beginning at her right hip. "I want this one Lady Christine and I also will be getting married on the 30th like my sister," she said before going to head to the dressing room again.

"Magnificent choice darling, I will have it sent also by 8 AM sharp on your wedding day," Lady Christine said before taking the dress and also sticking it behind the counter.

The next to find her dress was Luna and it was almost instantaneously after Astoria's dress had been put behind the counter.

"I believe this is the one," Luna said dreamily smiling.

"Oh my word Luna, you look so gorgeous!" Hermione said excitedly and hugged the younger girl tightly.

"You look phenominal in that gown Luna!" Ginny said and happily hugged her friend.

"You clean up nicely Luna, you look great," Daphne said.

"Luna you look amazing!" Astoria said sweetly and gave her a hug.

"That screams Moon Goddess to me Luna," Pansy said smiling.

"Thanks everybody, I feel like a princess in this dress," Luna sais excitedly and gazed dreamily at herself in the mirror. The strapless dress was ivory since Luna was so pale and it complimented her skin tone beautifully. It seemed like the whole dress was covered in lace but with another type of bunched material over lay that began after the waistline. Over the waistline was a large golden silk ribbon that seemed to wrap around her body and then tie into a princess bow. You could see the lace coming out the bottom of the overlay and around the train. "I would like this dress please Lady Christine," Luna gushed.

"So you want it, so it shall be love. I'll have it sent by when?" Lady Christine asked.

"I'm getting married on the 16th," Luna said and then went to go take the dress off before handing it to Lady Christine and changing back into her clothes.

"Who else needs a dress?" Draco sighed as he and the boys came up to them.

"Pansy, Ginny, and I do," Hermione said as she began looking through the dresses but nothing screamed out to her. She was beginning to lose a little hope when she found one kind of buried in between two very poofy dresses. "I take that back I think I found mine," Hermione said as she pulled it out and went to go try it on. "Oh yes, I definitely found it," Hermione gushed excitedly.

"You boys go back and sit down, you guys shouldn't see our dresses on us until the wedding days," Ginny said and shooed the guys away. "Their gone 'Mione, come on out and show us."

Hermione stepped out and there was a collective gasp. "Oh 'Mione, it's gorgeous," Ginny said in aw and hugged the older girl tightly.

"Damn Hermione, you work that dress beautifully," Pansy said happily and actually gave her a hug.

"You look so pretty Hermione," Daphne said smiling.

"You look Divine Hermione, I hardly recognize you," Astoria said excitedly.

"Oh Hermione, you look astounding," Luna said and hugged her.

"I feel amazing," Hermione said happily, she couldn't tear her face away from the mirror. The dress was definitely the most modest of the ones found so far, it actually had actual short sleeves but they were of a kind of lace material as was most the decoration on the dress. The lace reached down all the way to her hips where it became more like lace tendrils going down the dress even to the bottom of the train. It was simple but elegant and Hermione was in love with the gown. "Oh I'm definitely taking this dress Lady Christine."

"Oh spectacular choice dear, you look fabulous. When shall I have it at Hogwarts?" Lady Christine asked.

"The 22nd and please have it there by 8 AM like you will have Astoria's and Daphne's dresses there on their wedding dates," Hermione said and then went to go change.

"I will have all 6 of your dresses sent to you by 8 AM sharp on your wedding dates, don't worry my darlings," Lady Christine said before Hermione came out in her clothes and handed her gown to her carefully.

"Thank you," all the girls said with smiles.

"Now we have Ginny and Pansy to find dresses," Hermione said happily.

"Well I'm looking in the most expensive section now to try to find my dream dress," Pansy said and they all followed while she looked.

"I think my dream dress is in either the most expensive section or the second most Ginny said uneasily since she had already gone through the least expensive dresses thoroughly.

"Ginny, you shouldn't worry about price. You are marrying the famous and need I say fabulously wealthy Harry Potter, I'm sure price isn't a problem," Daphne said as she ran her fingers reassuringly through the red head's hair.

"You're right of course Daphne, I guess old habits die hard," Ginny said quietly.

"Don't worry Ginny, your fiance is rich you won't have to worry about money for the rest of your lives," Pansy said with a laugh,

"I suppose I won't, especially since I plan on playing Quidditch professionally after school," Ginny said smiling.

"Ooh what team?" Astoria asked.

"Only the best female team ever, the Hollyhead Harpies," Ginny said smiling.

"Oh I love them!" Pansy said excitedly.

"Yeah, they've been my favorite team since I was a little girl, I like the idea of a female only team," Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah, it just proves us girls can do anything boys can do, but better," Daphne said making all the girls laugh.

"How very true," Luna said with a smile.

"Oh I think I found it girls," Pansy said excitedly grabbing out a dress and hurrying to the dressing room. "You're damn right I found it, I look hot!" Pansy said laughing before coming out to show them.

"Oh Pansy, it's gorgeous," Daphne squeeled happily hugging her friend.

"It really is Pansy, you look so stunning!" Astoria said excitedly.

"Oh damn Pansy, my brother might need to be careful, I may steal you myself," Ginny joked making all the girls laugh.

"You look like a beautiful queen Pansy," Luna said smiling.

"I have to agree with Luna, you look like a queen a very amazing looking queen," Hermione said smiling.

"I told you girls, I was going to find an expensive and regal looking dress, did I not? I definitely found one," Pansy said laughing. The dress was quite regal looking, it was a mermaid tail, spaghetti strap dress that was very form fitting. There was quite a bit of intricate beading beginning after her breasts and reached all the way to her hips. There were little bits of beading spotted throughout the rest of the dress even all the way down the pretty long train. "This is my dress Lady Christine and it is to be sent on the 23rd please," Pansy said and went to go get dressed.

After she was done she gave it to Lady Christine where she put it with the others. "Exquisite choice love, you will look fantastic," Lady Christine said excitedly.

"Ok Ginny start looking, we all have ours," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I'm marrying the guy of my dreams, I've loved him since I met him when I was 10. There's no way I can choose just any dress, I have to have the most perfect dress I could dream of," Ginny said blushing lightly.

"You will find it here dear, there is no one better," Lady Christine said smiling and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I don't doubt that, these gowns are all so lovely," Ginny said and began looking through the second most expensive section. She looked through a few rows before she halted at a dress speechless. "This is it, no doubt about it," Ginny said and all but ran to the dressing rooms. She let out a little excited scream after she put it on and walked out to show the girls.

There was another collective gasp as she stepped out wearing the veil as well.

"Oh my Merlin Gin, you look oh what word am I looking for? I guess stunning will have to work because I can't think of a better word right now," Hermione said in aw and hugged the younger girl.

"Oh Ginny you look marvelous," Luna said excitedly and also hugged her.

"I would say wonderful describes how you look right now Ginny," Astoria said smiling.

"Harry is one lucky guy Ginny, you look fantastic," Daphne gushed.

"You look exquisite Ginny," Pansy squealed excitedly and hugged her.

"I do look pretty good in this dress, huh?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Pretty good? Darling you look exceptional," Lady Christine told her.

"I do, this is definitely my dream dress," Ginny said happily. The dress was a halter top and the neck strap was ribbon. There was a little ribbon belt right underneath her breasts with a pretty beaded design on it. There was also intricate lace work from the top of the gown to her waist where it started being spotted with little lace designs everywhere. The dress even had lace all the way around the bottom and down the long train. The veil she had went all the way to her feet and had lace all around the bottom as well. The dress was extremely flattering to her lithe body, Ginny couldn't help but be struck speechless with how gorgeous she looked. _Daphne is right, Harry is one lucky guy to see me coming down the aisle in this dress _she thought as she teared up a little with happy tears. "Lady Christine please have this sent to me on the 15th," she said a little teary eyed and went into the dressing room to change.

After she was finished changing she handed her dress to Lady Christine who put it behind the counter like the others and called the boys over.

"Finally it only took 4 hours!" they all grumbled as they got up to stretch their legs and pay for the dresses. They all paid for the dresses except Ron who looked embarassed that his fiancee had to buy her own dress though he was kind of glad with how expensive it was, he definitely didn't have enough money.

"I'm hungry, we should get a snack before continuing shopping," Blaise said as they walked up to Fortesque's ice cream parlor. They all went and got some ice cream and ate it happily as they chatted about the upcoming weddings.

"Alright time for the tuxes" Daphne said happily after they finished and led them to a store called Lord Reginald's and entered.

"Welcome children to Lord Reginald's, I am of course Lord Reginald the great," he said cheerfully in his boisterous voice.

"We're here to get our tuxes for our weddings," Theo said smiling.

"Well very good chaps have fun, you ladies can either join them or sit in our fabulous waiting area," Lord Reginald said.

"I don't trust Ron choosing his own tux, so I'm following him around," Pansy said walking over to him.

"Hey!" Ron said insulted but all the girls decided to follow their guys around to put their says in the matter.

"Now remember Blaise, we wanted you wearing a dark blue tux," Daphne said as she pointed out a group of them.

"Yes I remember Daphne," he said smiling and following her over to the blue tuxes.

"Where are your teal tuxes?" Draco asked Lord Reginald.

"My dear boy they are towards the back," was the reply and Draco and Hermione found the section.

Theo and Harry ended up being the only two with black tuxedos but Harry had a crimson red vest and tie to go with while Theo was wearing a emerald green vest and tie. Draco of course had his teal tux with light forest green vest and tie. Blaise was wearing a navy blue tux with a black vest and navy blue tie. Neville was wearing a white tux with a golden vest and tie and last but not least Ron was wearing a gray tuxedo with a burnt orange vest and tie. The boys all looked smashing and they paid for their tuxes and said good bye to Lord Reginald.

"See that only took an hour at most, why can't you girls be quicker?" Ron asked.

"Wedding dresses are a much bigger deal," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Now where to?" Draco asked.

"Accessory shopping," Ginny said mischievously and lead them to a place called Sheryl's Accessories.

"Welcome to Sheryl's Accessories, I am Sheryl obviously," the woman giggled.

"We're here for our wedding accessories," Astoria said with a smile.

"Of course you are my loves, be free have fun I'll be here if you need me," she said and walked over to the counter to sit down.

The boys walked over to the dress shoes and each grabbed a pair that would match their tuxes and then sat down to wait for the girls.

"Oh which tiara do you think would hold my long veil up the best?" Ginny asked,

"I think this one will go with it perfectly," Hermione said pointing out a rather tall tiara which she knew would keep Ginny's veil from touching the ground too much.

"Oh it is perfect Hermione, thank you," Ginny said smiling as she imagined the tiara with her dress.

"Nice taste Hermione," Daphne said as she looked at the one Hermione was holding, again it was very simple but elegant and would match her dress beautifully.

"Oh thanks I'm more of the simple but elegant style kind of girl," Hermione said smiling.

"I noticed but you do well," Daphne said as she picked out a tiara that was rather flashy, "Me I like the flashier things in life," she said smiling.

"I like to think of myself as a princess which is why I'm picking this tiara," Pansy said and grabbed a very princessy looking tiara. "It'll go great with my dress too," Pansy said winking and smiling.

"Very much so, I think I'll go with this one. The designs kind of look like crescent moons and stars which will go wonderfully with my dress," Luna said dreamily.

"I like this one, the designs are flowers which I like a lot," Astoria said with a smile.

"Great we all have our tiara's now onto jewlery," Daphne said happily.

"I like these crystal moon shaped earrings and this silver chained necklace with a moon pendent on it," Luna said smiling.

"You really like the moon don't you?" Astoria asked.

"Oh yes, I was named after it and my favorite time of the day is when the moon is out, I'm very in tune with it," she replied.

"Well I think it's nice you have something like that," Astoria said as she picked out a matching earring and necklace set. They were silver with a crystal flower on them, "I guess you could say that's me and flowers, they're so pretty. I have my own garden at home and I'm best in Herbology class," Astoria said with a smile.

"So is Neville, that's his best subject," Luna explained.

"Yes, Professor Sprout talks most highly of him," Astoria said.

"I like these," Hermione said as she grabbed a matching earring and necklace set off the shelf. They were silver with a teal tear drop on them, "They'll match the wedding theme too," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes they will, and again simple but elegant," Daphne said with a giggle.

"Well I want these ones," Ginny said smiling as she pulled out a earring and necklace set. They were also silver with red ruby roses on them, "They'll definitely match our theme."

"These earrings and necklace kind of match my tiara," Pansy said as she grabbed the set. They also were silver with a princess cut diamond the size of a dime on them.

"I again like flashy," Daphne said as she grabbed a necklace and earring set that had very large diamonds in them, also silver.

"Now for shoes," Pansy said smirking.

They walked over to the shoes and each went through the rows looking at the shoes after about 10 minutes they all seemed to have found a pair, and walked over to the veils for everyone but Ginny to find one since hers had come with the dress. Afterwards they headed to the counter to pay for everything and the guys, except Ron all paid and then they left the store happily.

"Today has been so fun!" Pansy said happily.

"The most fun I've had in awhile," Hermione admitted even though she generally didn't like shopping.

"Us girls should do shopping trips more often, this has been great and we are all already closer because of it," Ginny said smiling.

"Oh I agree, this has been lovely," Luna said.

"You guys can all go without us next time," Theo said since the guys had been bored most of the day.

"Don't worry we will, next time should be us baby clothes shopping for when we are all pregnant," Daphne said excitedly.

"Oh that would be so fun," Astoria said giddily and the girls all agreed.

"Ok to the owl shop?" Neville asked.

"What for?" Astoria asked.

"So those of us who don't have owls can buy one," Harry replied.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, so we can all keep in touch after Hogwarts, right?" Astoria asked.

"Yes, that was the idea," Ron said.

"Well can't we just apparate or something, if we wanna see each other?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, but if we are too busy at the time we can owl to make plans and stuff," Ron replied.

"Good point Ron, to Eeylops Owlery we go then," she said with a smile.

"Ok well Blaise, Theo, and I already have owls so we'll come with and pay for our fiancees' owls," Draco said.

"Sounds good, so what kind of owls do you have and what are their names?" Hermione asked.

"Ares is my Eagle owl," Draco said.

"Hades is my Great Sooty owl, that's why he's black," Blaise said.

"Hermes is my Screech owl, I thought naming him Hermes was pretty clever since Hermes was the messenger of the Gods and my owl is my messenger," Theo said laughing a little.

"Oh that is clever," Hermione smiled.

"So you guys all got a Greek God interest?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, we all had to take Greek mythology as kids," Draco said.

When they reached Eeylops they all went to look at all the different owls. "We should all get a different kind of owl and name them after the 12 main Greek Gods and Goddesses," Luna said and everybody thought it was a good idea and agreed.

"Hey Artemis, I can finally take you home," Luna said to the beautiful snowy owl in the window and she hooted happily and went to land on Luna's shoulder.

"I'm going to take this owl, she looks cute and smart. I'll call her Athena," Hermione said happily and grabbed the Little Owl in the middle of the store.

"I like this big guy," Harry said and grabbed the largest owl there.

"Oh we call him Zeus, he's a Eurasian Eagle Owl, one of the largest breeds of owls out there, you can rename him if you like though," the shop keeper said smiling.

"No Zeus is perfect," Harry said and rubbed the chest of Zeus.

"I want this Spotted Owl then and name her Hera," Daphne said.

"Since Luna named her owl Artemis, I'll name my new Barn owl Apollo," Neville said happily.

"I want to name this pretty reddish brown Tawny owl Hestia then," Astoria said smiling.

"I want to name this gorgeous Laughing Owl Aphrodite, because she's the prettiest bird here," Ginny said mostly to her owl as the others rolled their eyes.

"Psh I know Demeter is the last main Goddess but I wanna call this Burrowing owl Persephone instead," Pansy said as she stroked her owl.

"Which leaves this handsome Great Horned owl to be named Poseidon, it's kind of cool because he has blue eyes instead of the normal yellow or orange," Ron said happily. They all went and bought the owls, the cages for them, and lots of owl treats before walking outside.

"We should go out to dinner before returning to Hogwarts," Harry suggested.

"That's a great idea," Ginny said and they all went to the Leaky Cauldron for an early dinner.

"What happened to all your girls' shopping bags from the jewlery store," Blaise asked when he realized none of the girls had them.

"Oh I have an undetectable extension charm on my bag and everybody's bags are in here," Hermione said holding up her small white bag.

"That's amazing Hermione," Blaise said obviously impressed.

"Yeah, we all thought it was an awesome idea, so now she's going to put the charm on all of our purses later since she's the best at spells," Daphne said smiling.

"Oh it's fairly easy really, I'm sure you guys could all do it easily," Hermione said smiling.

The group continued chatting as they ate and after they finished each man paid for their and their fiancee's food and they all flooed back to Hogwarts to relax after a long day of shopping.

A/N: I know this is a little later then I usually update but I was a bit distracted all yesterday and didn't get past Hermione and Draco in the kitchen so I finished it today and since I haven't slept yet and it is now 6:20 AM where I am, I am exhausted but I hope all my time spent typing wasn't a waste. Please review and let me know what you think, btw I'm posting the pictures of the girls' dresses on my profile so please go look at them. I don't think my descriptions of them did them justice but go check them out and let me know how you like them and who's dress is your favorite. I gotta say my favorites are Ginny's and Hermione's lol. :)


	8. Wedding Planning With the Parents

A/N: Well got my first flame for this story from a dude named Eryk Lestrange and he wasn't exactly pleasant about it. Oh well though I guess I can't make everybody happy. Thanks for those of you who left positive reviews though any review of some form is good I guess. :) I'm pretty excited that I have already gotten almost 80 reviews for this story so far, it's amazing! I didn't expect this story to be so popular but wow, it's great! ^-^ I hope you guys went to go check out the pictures of the girls' dresses I have on my profile, unfortunately you have to copy and paste the urls but it'll show you their dresses. I hope you like them, I thought I chose well lol. :)

Chapter 8: Wedding Planning With the Parents.

"Hermione it's almost time to meet up with the parents for wedding plans," Draco said from the kitchen door before walking in with his ham and cheese sandwich.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table eating a ham and cheese sandwich and reading the potion book she was still borrowing from Draco. "Oh thank you Draco, I'll finish eating quickly," Hermione said and closed the book to concentrate on just eating.

"You got the hangover potion all brewed up last night?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, I actually found it in your book I'm borrowing which also helped my idea of this party and it's all brewed up perfectly. I have all of it bottled up and in my little black beaded bag here," Hermione said.

"It all fit in that little bag? Do you have an undetectable extensions charm on all your purses?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do, just in case I need to carry a lot around," Hermione said.

"You are brilliant," Draco said smiling.

"Oh thank you, I just think of myself as highly logical," Hermione said.

"Well either way," Draco said before finishing his sandwich and chugging the rest of his water.

"Ok we should take care of our dishes and then be on our way to the Room of Requirement to set it up with the others," Hermione said and they did. They knocked on all the doors of their friends and as a group they all went to the 7th floor together.

"This is just a blank wall," Daphne said confused.

"This is the Room of Requirement, it's also known as the come and go room. It becomes whatever room you need it to as long as you think about it," Harry explained.

"Oh, so if you need somewhere to hide or something for instance?" Daphne asked.

"Then yes, it would become somewhere for you to hide," Harry replied.

"Awesome sounding room," Daphne said impressed.

"Yep, now we need to walk back and forth three times all thinking we need a large meeting area to plan our weddings with lots of squishy chairs, something like that," Harry said and they all did it.

A large arched door appeared surprising Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria since they had never heard of the Room of Requirement before McGonagall had mentioned it. They walked into the room and there was 6 tables with about 6 squishy chairs around them. They had wedding magazines all over the table tops and the tables were far enough away from each other so they wouldn't disturb each other. However, there were two sets of tables pushed up against each other, a green and navy blue set and a red and burnt orange set obviously for the siblings.

"Oh this is perfect and I like how each table and set of chairs is a different color," Daphne said smiling.

"Um I think they are classed by the color of our weddings themes," Hermione said.

"How do you figure?" Daphne asked confused.

"Well based on the colors that the guys got yesterday for their tuxes I'd say it somehow took that into account from our minds and chose them. I mean look there's gold for Luna and Neville, red for Harry and Ginny, teal for Draco and I, navy blue for you and Blaise, burnt orange for Ron and Pansy and green for Theo and Astoria," Hermione explained.

"Hmm nice point," Daphne said as she looked at the different colors so they all went and sat down at their designated tables to wait for their parents to come in with Professor McGonagall.

"That's pretty amazing for the room to take this stuff into account, it's more advanced than it was last year," Neville said.

"Yeah, I think when Crabbe destroyed the room with Fiendfyre at the battle, the room started rebuilding itself over the summer. It rebuilt itself obviously or we wouldn't be able to be in here right now, but I think it improved itself by being able to read our minds more like this and other things. I mean before we wouldn't be able to ask it for food but I thought it just now and a refreshment table appeared back there, I bet now this room could do anything we wanted it to do. It grew in it's abilities after being rebuilt, it's amazing," Hermione was more or less ranting as she spoke but those who had been in the room before now agreed with her.

"We should get some plates of snacks ready for our parents to arrive," Luna said as she looked at the table and the group agreed and all grabbed cookies and other little snacks for them and their parents and some cups of punch from the table before sitting back down at their designated tables.

The parents came in 5 minutes later looking around interestedly at the room and then walked over to the table with their child except in Astoria's and Daphne's and Ron's and Ginny's case.

"Oh this room is lovely," Jane Granger said as she walked over to her daughter. Hermione got up and hugged her mother and father before having them sit down. Draco had hugged his mother in greeting as well.

"Mom, dad this is my fiance Draco Malfoy," Hermione said smiling.

Draco grabbed Mr. Grangers hand, "How do you do sir? It's an honor to meet you," he said smoothly as they shook hands, Mr. Granger squeezed harder than necessary but Draco had expected it from the ridicule he'd caused Hermione before the war.

"Mrs. Granger, lovely to meet you," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh lovely to meet you too," Mrs. Granger said blushing a little.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger this is my mother Narcissa Malfoy," Draco said and they all shook hands introducing themselves, Jane, Dan, Narcissa respectfully.

"Oh Miss Granger, you look very nice today," Narcissa said smiling and shaking Hermione's hand.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said looking down at her strapless red jean dress.

"Please call me Narcissa, we'll be family in the matter of weeks afterall," Narcissa said sincerely.

"Oh ok Narcissa," Hermione said awkwardly before Draco held the chair out for Narcissa for her to sit down and then did the same for Hermione much to her surprise.

"Let's start planning the rest of this wedding, shall we?" Hermione asked to the table.

"Yes, what have you planned so far?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Well our color theme is teal and light forest green since those are our favorite colors. Every student in this room is to be apart of it as groomsmen and bridesmaids so it'll be a rather large wedding party," Hermione said laughing a little.

"The best man is Blaise Zabini," Draco said pointing him out to the Grangers since Narcissa already knew him. "And the Maid of Honor is Ginny Weasley," he told them and pointed her out for all three parents. "They will have a different outfit then the others but we haven't chosen them yet. When all of us went shopping for our tuxes and wedding dresses yesterday we just wanted to focus on our own and not everybody had chosen the outfits for their wedding parties anyway," Draco told them.

"You already went shopping for your tux and wedding dress?" Narcissa asked disappointed.

"Yes, I'm sorry mother we wanted to make it a bonding day for all of us since we hang out with two different types of people obviously," Draco replied.

"Yes, we wanted my friends and his friends to get along since we will all be in close proximity for the rest of our lives, with all the get togethers to catch up and formal events such as dinners or balls. We want everyone to get along not just for our sakes but for all of our future children as well," Hermione explained.

"Just how many children are you planning on having with my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked hotly to Draco.

"Not just me dad, I meant all of the students in this room. We all want to be friends and we don't want to be arguing or anything in front of our children," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh...sorry," Mr. Granger muttered embarassed.

"That's alright sir, I understand your ill will towards me," Draco said. "I haven't been the nicest to Hermione in the past years," he began.

"That's an understatement," Mr. Granger interrupted.

"Dan please shush," Mrs. Granger said.

"As I was saying I have been extremely cruel towards Hermione in the past and I want you to know that my father raised me that way so I was only doing as I was raised but I realize that is no excuse. I changed after the war, I realized my past thoughts were not ok, that after getting to know Hermione and her friends they are the same as us. I will spend the rest of my life trying to get Hermione and the others to forgive me if I have to because I feel terrible for my past actions. I wish for your forgiveness and your wife's as well for how I treated her and just know I will treat your daughter with respect and loyalty from the day we say I do, maybe even love one day," Draco said earnestly.

"Oh Draco, that was so sweet," Hermione said a little teary-eyed.

"Yes it was, and very mature of you," Narcissa said kissing him on the cheek.

"As long as you treat my baby girl kindly from now on, I'll forgive you," Mrs. Granger said smiling and patting Draco on the hand.

Everybody looked at Mr. Granger waiting for his reply as he realized it he cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "As long as you treat my little princess properly, respectfully, and lovingly from now on I'll try to forgive you too."

"Thank you sir and you can count on it, I have grown rather fond of Hermione and her company since we moved in together and I feel that one day we will be able to love each other as much as any couple who chose to be married," he replied with a charming smile.

"Well good, let's plan this wedding," Mr. Granger said and opened the first wedding catalogue he saw.

"So we have the wedding cake to pick out, what flowers to use, what theme we should do the reception, what music to play, all the little things like that," Hermione said saving her dad from embarassing himself more.

"Ooh lovely, this will be so fun," Narcissa said before she too opened a wedding catalogue.

"Well honey, what flowers are your favorite?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh I like roses, but I don't know if I want to walk down the aisle holding a bouquet of roses, it's a bit cliche" Hermione said.

"Well what we could do is at the reception have a bunch of little tables for people to sit at and have a vase of roses on every table," Narcissa said.

"Oh that's a lovely idea Narcissa," Hermione said and wrote it down on the parchment she had.

"Well during the wedding you could have Chrysanthemums or Carnations or Azaleas, or even Daisies or Tulips," Mrs. Granger said naming some flowers off.

"Or you could get a bouquet with all of those mixed?" Mr. Granger suggested looking at some flower bouquets in his catalogue.

Hermione was also looking at them and saw one she liked and read the little desrciption "Gardenia flowers with Baby's Breath and Green Hydrangeas, that looks pretty," Hermione said looking at the mothers for their opinions.

"Oh that is really pretty sweetie," Mrs. Granger grinned.

"Indeed and it's fashionable," Narcissa said happily.

"What do you think Draco and daddy?" Hermione asked smiling.

"It looks nice dear," her father replied.

"I like them, very pretty," Draco said smiling.

"Ok those it is," she said and wrote it down on the parchment including what catalogue and what page she found it in.

"Ok now for the wedding cake!" Narcissa said cheerfully.

"You are very excited about this, aren't you mother?" Draco asked amused at her excitement.

"Oh yes, I've been wanting to help plan your wedding since I heard you were getting married. This is exciting and fun to help plan our children's wedding, isn't it Jane?" Narcissa asked.

"It is, every mom wants to help plan their child's wedding, it's a dream of ours once we give birth," Jane said giggling.

"Very true," Narcissa said and giggled as well.

Hermione was surprised that their mothers were getting along so well, Draco was too for he was looking weirdly between the two of them.

"Anyways ladies back to the wedding plans, we don't have all day," Mr. Granger said.

"Of course dear, you are right," Mrs. Granger said.

"How about we get together for tea sometime to get to know each other Jane, would you like that?" Narcissa asked pleasantly.

"Oh that would be wonderful, we'll make plans later. Back to the wedding cake," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Oh right let's flip to the cake section of the books and get to it," Narcissa said and used her wand to flip all the books to the cake section.

"Your theme is light forest green and teal so we should look for either a teal or light forest green colored cake so it matches," Mrs. Granger said.

"What color are the bridesmaids dresses and the groomsmen suits?" Mr. Granger asked.

"The bridesmaids will be wearing light forest green and the groomsmen will be wearing teal," Draco answered.

"Ok so that's equal, and your flowers have green in them so maybe the cake should be teal?" Mr. Granger suggested.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea right, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that'll work perfectly," Hermione said and they looked through 'til they found the teal cakes.

"Oh this one's pretty dear what do you think?" Mrs. Granger asked pointing to a 4 layer teal and brown cake with flowers.

"That is pretty but I don't know if that's my cake," Hermione said biting her lip.

"How about this one?" Mr. Granger asked pointing to a white cake with teal ribbons wrapping arpund the bottom of the 3 layers and teal flowers cascading down from the top layer all the way to the bottom.

"Oh that's really pretty, it's definitely a possibility. Nice job dad," Hermione said smiling.

"What about this one Hermione," Narcissa asked pointing to a white cake with a teal strip of frosting around the bottom of the biggest layer and brown ribbon with teal fleur-de-lis around the bottom of the other three. There were brown little stems and leaves shooting off everywhere around the sides of the layers with little white and teal flowers on top of them all made of frosting. There was also a large group of teal and white frosting flowers on the top layer with a silver topper in the shape of two hearts.

"Oh that's lovely, better than the cake I picked out," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"That is quite lovely, but I'm more of a simple but elegant kind of person, I want my cake to be the same way," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How about this one Hermione?" Draco asked pointing at a white 4 layered cake, the bottom layer and the 3rd were square and the 2nd and top layer were round. There was a teal ribbon around the bottom of all 4 layers and teal decorative lines on all 4 layers all the way around. The topper was of the groom and bride dancing and Hermione liked the simplicity of the design and that it still looked good.

"Oh it's perfect Draco, simple but still pretty," Hermione grinned widely and wrote down what page the cake was on and which one.

"What about the flavor and stuff?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm partial to white cake with buttercream frosting," Hermione said and they all agreed so Hermione wrote that down as well.

"What do you want your reception theme to be?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I don't know yet," Hermione said as she flipped to the themes section and began looking.

"Well how are you decorating the wedding hall for your wedding?" Narcissa asked.

"Um I don't know that either," Hermione said biting her lip.

"We have time dear, don't worry," Mrs. Granger said and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Well why don't we have it enchanted forest themed?" Draco asked and pointed at a picture of a wedding going on in a large make believe forest.

"Oh that's lovely Draco," Hermione said smiling and wrote it down on the parchment. There was large fake trees around the edges of the room with a little light forest green path as the aisle. Behind the vine covered alter was a giant enchanted tree with a face and large fairy lights hanging from it's branches, little fairy lights were also hanging from the branches of the trees around the edge of the room and on the vines of the alter so the room was lit up beautifully. There were fairies with lit up teal wings flying over head causing a pretty light show and Hermione was in love with the theme it had their color scheme and everything in it. She noticed the colors could be changed up on the desription next to the picture so she wrote down what colors she wanted used.

"Nice eye Draco, it's perfect," Narcissa said smiling.

"Thank you mother," he said.

"Your welcome darling," Narcissa said.

"Well what about the reception theme?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"A midnight stroll through the forest?" Hermione read as she found another forest theme but this one was a little different. There were a few more fake trees with fairy lights, the dance floor was a clearing in the trees, and there were more little teal winged fairies flying around but they were carrying little light forest green and teal heart shaped confetti and throwing it everywhere. The disco ball above the dance floor was shaped like a full moon, a few different lights were shining on it causing different color spot lights to shoot off to couples dancing on the floor. There were a bunch of little tables for 4 everywhere with different colored table cloths with fairies floating above them for lighting. "They would compliment each other nicely and it's very pretty," Hermione said grinning widely and everybody agreed so Hermione wrote it down including what she wanted for the colors of things, what centerpieces to put on the tables, where to put the cake, and where to put the buffet table and they all agreed on which foods should be available.

"We forgot one little thing though," Mr. Granger said as they had all sat back to relax.

"Oh? What's that dad?" Hermione asked.

"Music," he replied.

"Oh yes you're right, how could I have forgotten?" Hermione said and lightly smacked herself in the forehead.

"Are we doing muggle music or magical?" Narcissa asked.

"We can do both mother, that way it's including both of our cultures," Draco replied.

"Oh that's a very thoughtful gesture Draco," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you guys to be uncomfortable with all the music," Draco said.

"Well what about the Daddy/Daughter dance? It's always the first dance," Mr. Granger said.

"Actually dad, the Bride and Grooms dance is always first, followed by the Daddy/Daughter dance, and then the Mother/Son dance," Hermione said.

"Oh...I guess you're right," he said a little disappointed, he had wanted to be the one to dance with her first.

"Don't worry dad, you'll always be a main man in my life," Hermione said smiling and squeezing his hand softly.

"So what songs do you want to use for those dances hunny?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Well Draco gets to choose what he wants to dance with his mother to but I have an idea for the other two," Hermione said thoughfully.

"Well I want a Magical song for my mother and I's dance obviously, I was thinking Mother's Prince Charming by the Weird Sisters. It was a song my mother and I used to listen to together when I was younger," Draco said only slightly embarassed.

"Oh Draco, I can't believe you remember that," Narcissa said very touched and teary eyed a little.

"Of course I do mother, it was once of my favorite rituals with you," Draco said smiling.

"Aw well that's sweet Draco, I was thinking Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman for my Daddy/Daughter dance, it's a beautiful muggle song about how a little girl would dance with her dad in different stages of her life, as a girl when she was "Going to Prince Charming's Ball", before Prom to help her practice, and before her wedding," Hermione said smiling.

"I love that song," Mr. Granger said smiling.

"So do I, and we used to dance sometimes when I was younger, I thought it was perfect," Hermione said smiling.

"It is," Mr. Granger said with a tiny tear in his eye, Draco had the decency to pretend he didn't notice as to not embarass his future father-in-law.

"Oh Dan, you're such a sap," Mrs. Granger said laughing a little and kissing his cheek.

"Hey, this is my only little girl's wedding, I'm allowed to be a sap," he said gruffly.

"Of course you are dear," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Hermione, what do you want our song to be?" Draco asked trying to get the attention off Mr. Granger and it worked, Mr. Granger sent Draco and appreciative smile before looking back at his daughter.

"Well a song I've always liked, it's a muggle song that I think you will like. I mean I know we aren't in love just yet but the song itself kind of explains how we will probably be for the rest of our lives," Hermione said blushing a little.

"What's it called?" Draco asked intently.

"From This Moment by Shania Twain ft Brian White," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh that's a good song Draco, you should like it," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"If that's what you want Hermione, then that's what it'll be," Draco said smiling back at her.

"I promise you'll like it," Hermione said happily and then wrote down those three songs.

"I bet, so should we have a DJ then?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that way people can make requests if they want, we should make sure they have both muggle and magical music though," Hermione said and then wrote it down along with a few Savage Garden songs that she liked.

"What are those other songs you are writing down?" Draco asked.

"Oh I randomly thought of another muggle band I like called Savage Garden they have quite a few beautiful love songs for some slow songs here and there, you know?" Hermione asked.

"Ok I'd like to add a couple magic ones too," Draco asked and wrote them down.

"What about normal songs to dance to?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll write some of those down too mother," Draco said and wrote down some magic normal songs.

Hermione wrote a couple more slow songs from different artists and then added a bunch of other songs to dance to that she liked with her parents help.

"I think that'll do, and we can also allow people to make requests like I said earlier," Hermione said as they looked over the list and agreed on it before sitting back stretching.

"What about bridesmaids and groomsmen outfits?" Narcissa asked out of nowhere after they'd been sitting for a couple minutes.

"Well we were all so tired yesterday so we didn't get them but we can look through books here or go and look for them now that we're done," Draco suggested.

"Don't you need everybody here for that though?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh right, hang on a sec," Draco said to them then stood up. "Is anyone here done with their wedding plans?" Draco asked and everybody raised their hands surprisingly.

"Awesome, we all forgot to get our groomsmen and bridesmaids outfits yesterday, so I was thinking we could go now with our parents to help pick them out, anyone like that idea?" Draco asked.

"You mean all of us at once?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes ma'am, since Hermione and I have made every student in here a bridesmaid or groomsmen it'd be easier if we were all together," Draco said respectfully surprising the Weasley adults.

"We also forgot to get the wedding night lingerie," Luna said loudly making some of the parents blush at how she just blurted it out.

"Well we can do that as well, preferably without our parents," Hermione replied blushing. "Well the moms would be ok, I suppose," she added as an after thought.

"No that's quite alright, none of us parents need to be there for that," Mrs. Greengrass said and all the parents seemed to agree.

"Ok, well let's get going then, or do you parents want us to just do it later in the week before the first set of weddings?" Draco asked.

"Let's go, I already missed the wedding dress shopping," Mrs. Weasley said a little sadly and the parents got up with them.

"We'll need to go to Professor McGonagall's office to floo to Diagon alley or we could all walk out the gates and apparate there, someone of course helping the Grangers," Draco said.

"Let's just go to McGonagall's office," Blaise said and they all agreed and made their way there. When they all got to the office and knocked Professor McGonagall was surprised to see them all.

"What can I help you all with?" she asked.

"We would like to take our children to get their bridesmaid and groomsmen outfits and since it's only three we figured we have plenty of time," Narcissa replied for the group.

"Very well, just make sure the students are back by 8 PM please," Professor McGonagall said and unlocked her floo.

"Let's all floo to Gringotts to get the money, shall we?" Mrs. Parkinson suggested and they all agreed.

A/N: I'm gonna put the rest of the shopping in the next chapter because I think it'll take too long to put it in this chapter. Sorry I gotta include another shopping chapter but I forgot about the Bridesmaid and Groomsmen outfits and the lingerie lol. So I'll write that with the parents and I'll either add the party to this next chapter or the one after that depending on how long the shopping with the parents is. I also didn't want to make you wait longer for chapter 8 lol, sorry it took a little longer to put out than I wanted. I'll try to finish chapter 9 quickly and get it out but I can't make any promises. Please review so I know what you think. :)


	9. Shopping With the Parents

A/N: I realized after I posted the last chapter that it wasn't as long as I thought. I have to use Word Pad which is kind of a mix between Notepad and Word so it doesn't tell me how long the chapter is by page or by word and it looked long since the scroll bar on the side was small but it was about as long as my 1st or 2nd chapter which wasn't long at all so my apologies. Also Word Pad has no ABC check so that's how sometimes I make mistakes as well.

Chapter 9: Shopping with the Parents

When the large group flooed in some of the goblins looked up surprised. Gringotts had also been rebuilt from the dragon incident but the goblins were glaring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them looked sheepishly at them, "Why are they glaring at you three?" Mr. Zabini asked the trio.

"We broke out of Gringotts on a dragon after getting one of Voldemort's Horcruxes out of Bellatrix Lestrange's vault," Ron supplied and the Slytherin parents all looked at them in shock, clearly no one had told them that which made Hermione giggle quietly.

"It took quite a bit of money to repair the damage you did," one of the goblins growled at him.

"I made a large donation to help fix it at the beginning of the summer, if you remember," Harry said.

"Yes you did Mr. Potter and we thank you, it paid for most of the repairs but still," the Goblin said angrily.

"They'll get over it eventually now let's go get the money we need," Ron muttered and the group went towards the main goblin.

"We all need to get some money out of our vaults," Narcissa said and he looked at her strangely.

"Mrs. Malfoy you generally send a house elf," he said.

"I do, but I am here so let me into the vault, here's the key," Narcissa said shortly.

"Let's all go to our seperate vaults and meet back here afterwards," Harry said and they all agreed.

"Hermione you don't have a vault, what on Earth are you doing?" Mrs. Granger asked as Hermione got in the line of people for a vault.

"Actually after we saved the world the ministry dumped a sizeable donation in Harry's, the Weasley's, and a vault they made with my name on it so I was going to get that to help pay for the outfits," Hermione said.

"Isn't it normal for the person to pay for their own outfit, so that the bride and groom don't have to?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to be Ginny's Maid of Honor and one of the bridesmaids in both Ron and Pansy's and Neville's and Luna's wedding," Hermione replied. "I'll meet you guys back here after I'm done unless you want to come with me."

"We'll come with you," they said and got in the line. It took a long time but finally everybody got what they needed and a bit extra for the lingerie and the large group met back up again. Draco and his mother were the last to come back since their vault was deeper down then everybody else's since they were the oldest family there.

"Let's get this done and over with," Neville's grandmother said and they all walked over to a wedding store by the name of Clearwater's Bridal, it had wedding dresses and tuxes along with things for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Welcome to Clearwater's Bridal, I'm Penelope," the woman said.

"Penelope, how are you dear!" Mrs. Weasley said happily at Percy's ex girlfriend.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley nice to see you again, how's Percy doing?" she asked.

"He's doing well, working at the ministry," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"That's great," Penelope replied.

"Yes, so how are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh doing well, my family owns this shop so I took over after I got out of Hogwarts, dad mostly deals with the finances and business of it now and mom is still the one to make the dresses," Penelope said smiling.

"Your mother makes all these dresses?" Mrs. Weasley asked surprised.

"Yes, mostly by hand or the sewing machine, she's muggle so she doesn't have magic," Penelope explained.

"Well that's good for her," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Um Molly dear, we really should get a move on with the shopping, we only have so much time," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Oh of course you're right Arthur, I'm sorry. Penelope we need bridesmaid and groomsmen outfits for all their weddings," Mrs. Weasley said.

"All getting married soon because of the Marriage Law?" Penelope asked and they all nodded their agreement. "Well go ahead and look, we have all different sizes, colors, and designs and I'll be here to help if you need me," Penelope said and the students dispursed all looking for something to use in their weddings.

"Oh great more shopping that'll take hours," Ron mumbled to Theo since they were next to each other and Theo chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well best look for some groomsmen outfits, you and Pansy will be in our wedding, right?" Theo asked Ron.

"Oh of course, we will. Can't imagine Pansy not being in one of her two best friend's weddings anyway," Ron said slapping him on the back.

"How many of you are going to be in each other's weddings?" Penelope asked the group at large.

"Oh well everybody here is going to be a bridesmaid or groosmen in mine and Draco's wedding since we want all of our friends to be in the wedding," Hermione replied.

"Well so do we, so I guess all of you guys are in our wedding as well right, Ron?" Pansy asked.

"Yep," Ron replied.

"I have an idea," Ginny said. "Since we all are becoming friends as it is, why don't we all be in each other's weddings, it'll be a bonding experience for all of us."

"I'll agree to that," Harry said and everbody agreed afterwards.

"So all of us are going to be in each other's weddings," Harry told Penelope.

"Well that's great, it's nice that Slytherins and Gryffindors are getting along now," Penelope said.

"How do you know we are Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Neville asked.

"I went to school with you guys, even though I was a few years older I still remember some of you and seeing you around Hogwarts," Penelope said.

"Oh right," Neville said quietly.

The group then continued looking at the outfits and the guys agreed that they could get away with getting the same black tux for Theo's and Harry's wedding but get both a emerald green vest and tie for Theo's and a red vest and tie for Harry's, a gray tux for Ron's wedding with the burnt orange vest and tie, a navy blue tux with white vest and tie for Blaise's, a teal tux with light forest green vest and tie for Draco's, and then a white tux with gold vest and tie for Neville's wedding. The boys also agreed to keep the best man for their wedding seperate from the other groomsmen they'd wear a bow tie to match the outfit instead of tie. So the boys finished quicker than the girls especially with the parents help choosing different tuxes for the weddings.

"Girls, I think I found my Bridesmaid dresses," Luna said to the girls around her. It was a strapless, gold knee length dress of a light flowy material. There was a couple layers of material of varying lengths on the right side of the dress and it looked a little scrunchy around the waist to the dress.

"Ooh I like it Luna," Daphne said smiling as all the girls grabbed their size and tried it on. It seemed to look good on all of them so they agreed to have that be their bridesmaid dress for Luna's wedding. To keep the Maid of Honor, Ginny, seperate from the other girls she was going to wear an ivory moon shaped brooch on the right side of the waist since ivory and gold were Luna's color scheme.

"Oh Luna, it looks very nice," Xenophilius Lovegood said smiling and the other parents agreed.

"Thank you daddy," she said and hugged him.

"Your welcome sweet heart," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I think it's a little too short in my opinion but it does suit you girls well," Neville's grandma said almost as an after thought.

The girls began looking again for dresses with the parents suggesting one here and there. "I love this one," Pansy said smiling as she held up a burnt orange floor length dress. It was of a flowy material, it also had kind of a bunched look around the waist. The dress was v necked with sort of thick straps and was very beautiful. To keep the Maid of Honor seperate from the others she was going to have Daphne wear a crown of orange pansies to symbolize Pansy's name.

"Oh Pansy darling, it's exquisite," Mrs. Parkinson said happily.

"It is mother, what do you girls think?" Pansy asked.

"I for one love it," Daphne said grabbing one in her size. The other girls followed suit and grabbed one in their size to try on all agreeing they loved it. The dress seemed to suit them all as well even though Luna and Hermione, being the shortest two there were going to need to either wear really tall heels, get it adjusted for their height, or both. Penelope saw their problem and magically altered the dresses to fix the length issue.

"You did good Pansy," Mr. Parkinson said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy," she replied.

"Oh it's very pretty girls," Mrs. Weasley said smiling and Mr. Weasley agreed.

"How are you girls all going to get these dresses back to Hogwarts?" Neville's grandmother asked.

"Not to worry about that Mrs. Longbottom, I've got an undetectable extension charm on my purse to get everything back in," Hermione said smiling and holding up her black bag.

"Oh, well that was very smart Miss Granger," Mrs. Nott said impressed.

"Well it's just logical that we won't have enough hands to get them back into Hogwarts and we need somewhere to put them," Hermione said shrugging.

"Ever the logical one, aren't you 'Mione?" Ginny lightly teased.

"Of course," Hermione said smiling.

"Let's get back to this shopping, shall we?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"I haven't seen you this excited in awhile Narcissa," Mrs. Zabini laughed at her friend's excitement.

"Well we only have one child to plan a wedding for and I'm taking all I can get out of it," Narcissa smiled and the others agreed, except for Mrs. Weasley since she had more than one child to help plan for.

"Can we get to the dress shopping again, please?" Mr. Zabini asked a little impateintly, he wanted to get this done with.

"Oh calm down dear, this is supposed to be fun," Mrs. Zabini said smiling though the girls started looking for dresses again.

"I just love this dress! I'm jealous I wouldn't be able to wear it," Hermione said as she pulled out a light forest green strapless floor length dress. It had a brooch of diamonds on the left side of the dress and it was definitely form flattering. To keep the Maid of honor seperate Hermione wanted Ginny to wear a silver necklace and bracelet set with a teal Gardenia shaped jewel on them, Hermione had seen them when they shopped for jewlery the day before. The girls squealed in excitement before trying the dress on even Hermione tried one on and they all fell in love with the dress.

"Hermione, you can't wear that for your own wedding," Mrs. Granger said laughing.

"I know, but I could wear it for some other event," Hermione said giggling.

"That's true," Mrs. Granger said.

"It's a lovely dress Hermione," Narcissa said smiling.

"It is," Mrs. Granger agreed.

"Well I'm going to get one for myself to wear for some other event," Hermione said giddily.

"I'll buy it for you for your birthday instead," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione smiled widely and gave him a big hug, "Thanks daddy," she said happily before the girls all changed back into their regular clothes again.

"Now that leaves Daphne, Astoria, and Ginny," Pansy said.

"Are you girls done yet?" Blaise yelled from the front of the store.

"Almost Blaise, we have 3 more bridesmaids dresses to find," Daphne replied.

"Ugh, hurry up, would ya?" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, you girls take forever!" Ron yelled.

"Maybe we could hurry up more if you guys weren't trying to team up and get us to hurry up, it's distracting!" Ginny replied cheekily making the guys mutter something the girls couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Nothing love, just do your shopping," Harry said smoothly.

"Shall we?" Daphne asked.

"We shall," Astoria said and they began looking for dresses again.

A few minutes late Ginny gasped getting their attention. "Oh this one's gorgeous," she said and pulled out a sleeveless floor length red dress. On the right strap was a kind of floral decal made of the dress material and there was a red satin ribbon like waistline. It was very pretty and the girls all looked good in it when trying it on. To keep the Maid of Honor seperate she wanted Luna to wear a red rose jewelled brooch on the left strap since there already was something on the right.

"Oh Ginny, it's gorgeous!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly.

"Yes, you girls will all look great on her wedding day," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Wealsey," Pansy said smiling.

"Call me Arthur, we'll be family in a couple weeks," he said smiling.

"Oh ok Arthur," she replied a little awkwardly.

"I would love a dress like this for myself," Ginny said.

"Why don't you ask your fiance, he'd buy it for you in a heartbeat," Pansy said winking.

"Very true, hey Harry would you buy this dress for me?" Ginny yelled.

"What's it for?" he asked as he came walking up.

"Well it's the Bridesmaid dress for our wedding and I want one for myself to wear it somewhere else," Ginny explained.

"Well I'll buy it for you then, if you want it," he replied smiling.

"Oh thank you Harry," Ginny said giving him a big hug.

"No problem," he said before kissing her cheek and then walked back to the guys.

"You're so lucky to have a guy that'll buy something for you once you ask," Astoria said giggling.

"Oh Astoria, I'm sure Theo will do the same for you," Pansy said smiling.

"Mm perhaps," Astoria said smiling as they changed back into their clothing.

After the girls changed Astoria and Daphne began looking for their bridesmaid dresses.

"What exactly are you looking for Daphne?" Mrs. Greengrass asked Daphne who was looking through the dresses rather quickly.

"Something elegant but sexy," Daphne said simply before resting on a dress and smirking. "Like this." She held up a navy blue strapless, floor length dress, it had a slit in the front of it beginning at mid-thigh all the way to the bottom. To keep the Maid of Honor seperate Daphne wanted Astoria to wear a white silk ribbon bow around the waist. The girls, including Daphne, tried the dress on and looked stunning.

"Oh it's marvelous sweetie," Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Very nice Daphne, though I don't approve of the slit being so high up," Mr. Greengrass said a little moodily.

"Oh daddy, I'm all grown up now you should know that by now and I'm old enough to wear something with a slit like this. I'll always be your little girl though," Daphne replied smirking.

"Well I agree with your mother," Mrs. Zabini said smiling.

"And I agree with your father," Mr. Zabini said pointedly.

"Yes, well I'm getting one of these myself," Daphne said smirking.

"I think I'll get one of my bridesmaid dresses as well," Luna said before going and getting one in her size.

"Oh I will too, burnt orange is a color I look good in," Pansy said and grabbed one of her dresses as well.

"You guys are kind of defeating the purpose of getting dresses for your bridesmaids," Mrs. Weasley said laughing at the girls.

"Yes, but we love the dresses too," Ginny said smiling as they were changing out of their dresses.

"Alright, well we still have Astoria's to get," Mrs. Nott said.

"I'm going to look right now and I think I might see one," Astoria said looking through a rack. "Oh maybe not, it looked better from over there," she said and began searching another rack. "However, this one I like quite a bit," Astoria said happily showing them a light green satin tea length dress with thick straps. To keep her Maid of Honor seperate, Astoria wanted Daphne to wear a white and green flowered crown since she wanted the other girls to wear a regular white flowered crown. The girls all went to try a dress on including Astoria and loved the length, it wasn't too long or too short it was the perfect mix between the other dresses they had tried on today.

"Oh it's gorgeous dear," Mrs. Greengrass said excitedly.

"Yes, very pretty Astoria," Mr. Greengrass said.

"It's lovely Astoria," Mrs. Nott said smiling.

"Yes, very nice indeed," Mr. Zabini said. The girls all changed into their regular clothes and went to go pay for the dresses.

"Can we get these dresses all seperately and individually bagged with our names on them so we can know who's is who's later when we get them out of Hermione's bag please?" Ginny asked Penelope.

"Oh sure thing, now who's paying for what?" Penelope asked and everybody went to pay for what they had. Harry ended up helping pay for half Ginny's things to make it easier on the Weasleys which they gracefully accepted though they were a little embarassed about it. He convinced them that Ginny would be his responsibility from now on and that he had no problem paying for her things.

After everything was done and paid for they left the store quickly, "Now what?" Mr. Parkinson asked.

"Well since we need some jewlery things to keep our Maids of Honor seperate we need to go to the jewlery store we went to yesterday and get a few things like brooches and whatnot," Hermione replied so they went to the store and walked in quickly.

"Hi, I'm Sheryl of Sheryl's Accessories, how may I help you?" Sheryl asked and recognized the students. "Weren't you all in here yesterday?"

"Yes, but we need some extra jewlery for our bridesmaids and such," Daphne replied and they went over to the jewlery section. The girls found exactly what they were looking for quickly and picked a few things they wanted just because. They had all gotten a pair of high heels that were comfortable and stylish that also changed color to match whatever outfit you put it with for their bridesmaids dresses so they didn't have to buy 5 different pairs of shoes, and then went to pay for things. This time the guys paid for everything, with exception of the Weasleys and the Parkinsons each paying for half of Pansy's things before they left the store with a good bye to Sheryl.

"Anything else you guys need?" Narcissa asked happily to the group.

"Just the lingerie and you said you guys didn't want to be here for that," Luna said smiling.

"Right you are pumpkin," Xenophilius said and the parents all gave their children the remainder of their money.

"Try not to spend too much girls," Mr. Weasley joked.

"We won't," Astoria said smiling. All the students hugged their parents good bye and thanked them for their help before heading down the street to Lydia's Lingerie.

"You boys don't have to come in, if it'll embarass you," Hermione said, though to her she really meant 'Don't come in, because it'll embarass me.'

"Oh that's alright, we'll go check out the Quidditch store while you girls be girls," Ron said and the guys all agreed heartily. They were tired of waiting around for the girls and wanted to do something interesting.

"Excellent, we'll meet you there," Ginny said smiling and the girl walked in while the guys walked away quickly after giving the girls some more money for just in case, though Pansy had given it back to Ron saying she had plenty and to buy something nice for himself if he wanted.

"Pansy, why are you so adamant on you buying things for yourself?" Ginny asked.

"It's simple really, I come from a wealthy family and I have the money to do it. I know you guys aren't exactly the richest and I don't want to spend your guys' money when I have my own," Pansy said.

"Well you rejecting Ron's money hurt his pride," Ginny said seriously.

"How do you know he just quietly nodded and gave me a small smile?" Pansy asked.

"I know my brother, that's the kind of stuff he does when embarassed or when his pride is hurt," Ginny replied.

"I guess I didn't think about that," Pansy said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I know it's for a good cause but you should tell Ron what you told me to make him feel better," Ginny said.

"Ok I will after we are done here," Pansy said.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.

"Your welcome," Pansy answered before ringing a bell for service.

"Welcome to Lydia's Lingerie, I'm Lydia and I will help you with whatever you need today," the woman who came rushing from the back of the store said. She was very pretty with chestnut brown, shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a dazzling smile with straight white teeth and pink full lips, making Hermione a little jealous.

"We are here to get our wedding night lingerie and a few extras, right girls?" Pansy said laughing a little.

"Yes," they all chorused smiling.

"Oh how wonderful that you came to me, please look around and ask me for anything if you need it," Lydia's said excitedly.

"Thanks," they all said and began looking around, Luna and Daphne instantly went over to the skimpiest section and giggled a little when they tried grabbing the same lingerie to try on.

"You are gonna wear something this slutty Luna?" Daphne asked surprised.

"Well I was a stripper for the summer like I said, and I guess I got a taste for the sluttier side of life. I'll only show it to Neville of course and I think he'd like it," Luna replied.

"More like have a heart attack," Ginny said laughing a little, clearly amused as she picked up the piece of lace and examined it before giving it back to Luna.

"Yes he may, I may need to take it slow with him, he blushes whenever we say anything about lingerie or sex," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Well he's a poor sheltered little virgin, what do you expect?" Daphne asked giggling.

"You're right, but I think once we lose our virginities to each other he'll loosen up," Luna said smiling.

"You're a virgin, and you worked as a stripper?" Daphne asked shocked.

"Well yes, it was good money and I didn't have to have sex with anybody thankfully so it worked for me," Luna replied and looked at some other lingerie.

"Ginny, I think this will look hot on you with your rockin' body you got from Quidditch," Pansy said from a few aisles over.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Ginny asked and went to go look. It ended up being a red ruffly lace bra with a matching ruffly lace boy shorts with a red lace dress for over top that stopped right underneath her ass.

"Ooh I like this, I could ditch the overtop and still look hot," Ginny said smirking, "Thanks Pans."

"Your welcome, now what does your brother like?" Pansy asked.

"Oh you are so asking the wrong person for that," Ginny said laughing.

"Why, you know him best?" Pansy asked.

"True, but I don't wanna imagine him taking it off to fuck you senseless," Ginny replied shuddering a little as the image popped in her head.

"Oh come on, please?" Pansy begged.

"Ok, since I do know him better than anyone besides maybe Hermione," Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin," Pansy said smiling as they walked to another section.

"No prob, now he'll love this," Ginny said holding up a lace dress that was orange with the words Chudley Cannons on it with little red Quaffles on it.

"You seriously want me to wear that for my wedding night?" Pansy asked gaping.

"Not for your wedding night, but another time you want to turn him on in an instant, Chudley Cannons are his favorite and he's a Keeper so the Quaffles will be nice for him too," Ginny said laughing a little.

"Ok I'll get it for another time, but you should get this one for Harry," Pansy said pointing at an emerald green lace dress with little golden Snitches on it.

"Oh my Merlin that's perfect for another time obviously," Ginny said laughing as she grabbed it in her size.

"Now let's focus on wedding night lingerie, shall we?" Pansy asked as they walked around together looking.

Hermione and Astoria were walking around awkwardly, neither had really thought about this until now clearly. "Hey Astoria, you've known Draco for awhile, right?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh yeah we've all known each other since we were kids, even though I'm a year younger than them," Astoria said smiling.

"What do you think he'll like?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Oh, well how about this?" Astoria asked and held up an aqua colored lace bra and underwear set.

"He likes that color blue?" Hermione asked.

"Well obviously he said teal is his favorite but I figured you've had enough teal for your wedding that you'd be sick of it and this is close to teal," Astoria said laughing.

"Well I could get something teal for another time," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah you could, but I think maybe this aqua for your wedding night or you could go with the classical white for the wedding night," Astoria shrugged.

"You wanna know what'll make Draco happy?" Daphne said from behind them making them jump in surprise.

"Um sure," Hermione said.

"This definitely will," Daphne said smirking and holding up a black lacy push up bra and lacy thong.

"That's a thong Daphne," Hermione said.

"I know it is," Daphne said.

"I've never worn a thong before," Hermione said.

"Well you may wanna ditch the granny panties and start Hermione, you'll get sexier that way," Daphne said.

"Oh well I like comfortable clothes," Hermione said weakly.

"Once you wear something enough it becomes comfortable," Daphne replied, "Or you could try a string bikini style underwear instead."

"What's string bikini style?' Hermione asked.

"It's like normal underwear but with a string strap on the sides, they're what I generally wear," Astoria explained and held up a pair.

"Oh I like those better and I like hipsters," Hermione said.

"Well fine we'll start with baby steps with you, ditch all the granny panties and stick with string bikini style, hipsters, and maybe boy shorts," Daphne said as she held some black lacy ones up to match the bra.

"Ok, well I'll go with those lacy black hipters and bra for another time, along with that black lacy dress to go over it. I think I'll go with these aqua bra and panties for the wedding night I think," Hermione said and grabbed them in her size to go try them on.

"You also need some white bra and panties to go under the wedding dress, or you could just charm the underwear white for while you wear the dress and then have the spell be canceled once the dress comes off and then it'll turn aqua," Luna said as she walked over holding a few different things ranging in skimpiness.

"I think I'll do the charm, it'll be easier," Hermione replied.

"Yeah well Hermione, you need some sexier under garments so you aren't free to go yet," Ginny said as she stepped in front of Hermione.

"What is this everyone pick on Hermione day?" Hermione asked irritably.

"No, we just want you to look sexier for Draco, he'll appreciate the effort," Pansy replied, "And it's also why he gave you so much more money."

"Fine, you guys pick some things you think he'll like and I'll debate on whether I'll wear it," Hermione huffed.

"Or we could pick some things out and make you get them," Daphne said laughing a little at the scandalized look on Hermione's face.

"Here Hermione get some push up bras of different colors and the mathcing underwear you can pick what kind," Luna said as she led Hermione over to the push up bras.

"But you are getting at least one thong to try wearing it," Daphne told her.

Hermione sighed irritably and picked out a few different colors with either boy shorts, hipsters or string bikini styled underwear. She grabbed a teal lacy push up bra with a matching lacy teal thong to appease them and then they handed her some more lingerie dresses and underwear sets for underneath and she tried them all on. "I don't like the way some of these look, it makes me look trashy," Hermione said and threw just a piece of lace, that wrapped around her neck, covered her breasts, with a thin layer of lace down her stomach that turned into a thong, over the wall that Pansy had tried giving her.

"Draco would love it though," Pansy said.

"I don't give a Thestral's ass if he'll like it, it makes me look too slutty and I don't feel comfortable with it," Hermione said.

"Fine," Pansy muttered and put it back after using a cleaning charm on it.

"Which others don't you like?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty much the thongs because they are uncomfortable and the plain lingerie dresses because they are see through and I have no coverage," Hermione replied.

"Well tough cookie 'Mione, you're keeping the thongs and you aren't supposed to be covered while in lingerie, that's the point," Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"I think I hate you guys right now," Hermione muttered.

"Once you get laid you'll feel way more comfortable with them "Mione," Luna said making the others snicker.

"I doubt it," Hermione said as she came out in her regular clothes.

"Oh you will, it's natural for all girls to feel like you do at first," Astoria replied.

"Talking from experience, sis?" Daphne teased.

"Of course not, you know I'm still a virgin," Astoria said quietly.

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg," Daphne said.

"Is anyone here sexually active but me and Daphne?" Pansy asked and the other four nodded their heads no. "Yeah I didn't think so."

"Let's save other questions like that for the party tonight, alright?" Daphne asked smirking.

"Alright," Pansy said and they all went to go look for something more to get for themselves.

"Astoria let me help you," Daphne said and walked around with her sister with Pansy tagging along to help pick some things out for her.

"'Mione, will you help me?" Ginny asked since she only had the red lingerie and the green snitches lingerie so far.

"Um sure I guess," Hermione said.

"I'll come with, I want to get something more innocent for our wedding night," Luna said dreamily.

"How about this Gin for Halloween?" Luna asked holding up some black satin shorts and tank top with little witches saying "Wanna stir my cauldron?" in bold orange writing.

Ginny laughed and grabbed it, "I think I like them, thanks Luna," she said.

"Oh I like these," Luna said and grabbed an orange bra and boy short set with black feathery ribbon wrapped around the bottom of both. They also had naughty looking jackolanterns winking, over each breast and one big one on the ass and front of the shorts.

"If we are getting Halloween stuff I'll go with this," Hermione said and grabbed a black nighty made of flowy material with orange ribbon around the edges of the nighty.

"Ooh nice choice 'Mione, now let's move onto Chrismas," Ginny said giggling and they walked over to the Christmas section.

"We'll probably be pregnant by then and Halloween actually but it won't really be noticeable then. It will be on Christmas so pick something sexy but a bit loose," Hermione said and they looked at the outfits.

"Well I'm going for the cliche but very sexy Mrs. Clause outfit," Ginny said grabbing the red velvet bra and little skirt set with white fuzzy material around the bottoms of them.

"Oh I was going to choose that, but oh well I'll go with this," Luna said and grabbed a red velvet nighty that had the same white fuzzy material around the bottom of it and around right under the breasts. The material split from the center of right under the white fuzzy material to show off the stomach.

"Hmm, which should I pick?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"You should go with this Mrs. Clause outfit," Ginny said holding up a red velvet tank top with white fuzzy material on the bottom and a pair of matching red velvet shorts and white fuzzy material around the bottoms.

"Oh that'll work, thanks Gin," Hermione said smiling.

"Now for some more regular lingerie for me," Ginny said smiling and they walked around.

"You should go for something skimpy once you and Harry are more used to sex like this," Luna said and held up something similar to what Pansy had given Hermione.

"Um I think I'll pass on that thanks, I think I'd look too trashy," Ginny said and Luna shrugged and put it in her pile.

"Lydia, do you have anything for role playing?" Luna asked loudly getting the attention of the other five girls.

"I do, it's over in that back corner," Lydia replied smiling.

"Role playing?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Hey, you never know if Neville will want to role play," Luna said and walked back there with Ginny and Hermione following.

"Oh Hermione, you should get the sexy librarian outfit, it'll suit you so well," Ginny said giggling as they saw the outfits.

"I agree here," Luna said and handed it to Hermione who blushed and put it in her pile. "I'll take the school girl, since Neville's going to be the Herbology professor at Hogwarts in a few years," Luna said smiling and put it in her pile.

"What should I be?" Ginny asked.

"The sexy nurse," Hermione and Luna said together making them all giggle.

"Why the nurse?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's going to be an Auror and is bound to get hurt relatively often, and he'll need his own personal nurse to help him feel better," Hermione said winking at Ginny and her and Luna giggled again as Ginny grabbed the outfit and put it in her pile.

"Ooh what about these, they're pretty and sexy," Hermione said as she pointed at the 'Princess' section.

"Oh I like them," Lunna said smiling as they walked over. They were all nighties with a built in bra, made of a sheer shimmery material with a pair of string bikini style underwear to go with them.

"I do too, I like the pink," Ginny said and grabbed one for herself.

"I like the light blue, it looks almost like Cinderella's dress," Hermione said smiling as she grabbed it.

"Who's Cinderella?" Ginny asked.

"She's a muggle princess fairy tale," Hermione replied.

"Ah ok," Ginny said.

"I like this light green one," Luna said smiling and added it to her pile.

"I'll go with the purple one," Pansy said walking up and grabbing one.

"I'll go with the red one," Daphne said smiling and added it to her pile.

"Then I'll go with the yellow one," Astoria said and added it to her pile.

"I think we should buy this stuff now because we already have a lot," Hermione said.

"I don't have a more innocent one for the wedding night," Luna said.

"Ok well we'll get that then," Hermione said.

"And I need to grab a couple more," Ginny said and Hermione sighed and followed her friends.

"Here Luna, what about this white sheer babydoll top and the matching thong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I like it, thanks 'Mione," Luna said and grabbed it.

"No problem," Hermione said smiling.

"I just want a couple more," Ginny said and walked around grabbing a couple she liked and then smiled to the group letting them know she was ready.

"Oh that's quite a bit you all have," Lydia said smiling.

"Yep, and we'll need them seperately bagged with our names on it so we can put them in Hermione's magically extended bag here," Astoria said.

"Ok can do girls, are you all paying seperately?" Lydia asked and the girls nodded. They all ended up with about 6 outfits each with a few regular pushup bras and mathching panties for their pole dancing tonight and the girls left happily.

"We should all go get a hot outfit for tonight," Daphne suggested.

"Actually I think we've spent enough money the last couple days and I'm sure we can find something in our trunks that'll look good," Hermione said.

"Just one more outfit won't hurt Hermione, enjoy spending Draco's money, he likes spoiling his woman," Pansy said and led them into a designer store by the name of Delilah's Designs.

"Welcome to Delilah's I'm obviously Delilah, how may I be of service to you beautiful ladies?" Delilah said as she came over.

"We need a hot outfit for a party, we are having tonight," Astoria said.

"Well you have come to the right place, I have all of the latest fashions and shoes to match," Delilah said smiling.

"Thank you, we'll let you know if we need your help," Hermione said a little harsher than she meant. "Oh uh sorry, we've had a long day," Hermione told her feebly.

"It's ok I understand, I'd be tired and a little cranky if I was shopping all day," Delilah said smiling at her.

The girls split off to look for their outfit for the night, Hermione went straight to the jeans since those were more comfortable to her. She found a pair of jeans in her size but couldn't decide on medium wash, light wash, or dark wash so she grabbed one of each color and brought it to the blouses section to look for something "hot" as Astoria had put it. She found a cute skin tight tshirt and was holding it up to her pants to see which color it'd go with best when Daphne walked up.

"You don't wear a tshirt to a party, you gotta wear a cute blouse," Daphne said and grabbed the tshirt and put it back. "Let me help you revamp your wardrobe please, I swear you'll look hotter."

"I'm gonna be pregnant in a matter of months, I don't think looking sexy will be my objective then," Hermione said irritably.

"Ok fine, once you have the baby, we'll revamp the wardrobe just let me at least find you a hot top to go with one of those pairs of jeans," Daphne said.

"Alright Daphne, don't make me look like a whore please," Hermione pleaded.

"I won't, the group whore is already my title, we don't need another one," Daphne said jokingly winking at her.

"Why do you call yourself a whore?" Hermione asked.

"I'm the most experienced with sex, Pansy lost it to Draco a couple years back and they had a little bit of a thing but they only slept together 3 or 4 times. I lost it to Marcus Flint at the end of our 4th year and I've slept with Blaise and Warrington as well. Trust me Warrington was so not worth it, Blaise is though and we've only slept together once and that was last year during the war. With Marcus we fooled around for a couple months before school ended 4th year but then he graduated and left me. He's a sweet heart once you get to know him but I wasn't worth his time anymore once he graduated," Daphne said as she looked through the racks.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Oh don't be, I got over it," Daphne said smiling.

"Just out of curiosity, why haven't you slept with Blaise since you were paired?" Hermione asked.

"We want our wedding night to be something special, not just sex to get me pregnant," Daphne said.

"Oh that makes sense, I hope it's special for you guys," Hermione said.

"Thanks, I'm sure it will be," Daphne said.

"Wait, did you say Pansy lost it to Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they gave each other their virginities since they didn't know how long they'd live after Voldemort became more proactive, so 6th year they slept together and had a little thing and then Draco ended it saying they were too good of friends to mess it up," Daphne said.

Hermione's stomach plummeted, she'd be giving her virginity to someone who wasn't a virgin himself. Hermione had always thought Ron and her would end up together and they'd give each other their virginities but that wasn't going to happen now obviously.

"Don't worry Hermione he hasn't slept with anyone since and I'm sure he'll be able to teach you the ropes," Daphne said and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah I'm sure he will, but I always imagined it'd be me and Ron for our first times," Hermione said.

"Everyone was sure you had after you guys had saved the world, but apparently not," Daphne said.

"We were going to try, we made out and we got naked to do it then we just got too embarassed and said we'd try again another time but we never had the chance again afterwards," Hermione said.

"That's why I never miss an opportunity I really want," Daphne said winking and smiling at her.

"I'll try not to do that again," Hermione said smiling back.

"Now how about this top?" Daphne said and pulled out a red shimmery sleeveless blouse that was v necked and showed off a lot of cleavage. It also had a small ruffle around the neck opening and on the edge of the sleeve spots.

"That's a lot of cleavage to show," Hermione said nervously.

"You got the rack to do it, if you've got it flaunt it, and besides it'll look great with that red push up bra and red string bikini style set you got today," Daphne said.

"I suppose you are right, but which color jeans?" Hermione asked and they held the top to the pants.

"I'd go with the dark wash," Daphne said and walked off towards the dress section.

Hermione walked over to the jeans and put the other two pairs back and then walked over to the shoes. Ginny was doing the same thing as she held up a dark blue scoop necked blouse with puffed short sleeves and a medium wash pair of skinny jeans. "Found a pair you like yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just got here a second before you did," Ginny said and walked over.

"Oh ok," Hermione replied and began looking at the flats even though she hated them.

"Why don't you go with some high heels to accentuate those legs and your great ass?" Ginny said winking at her and both girls giggled together.

"I'm not much of a high heel kind of girl," Hermione said.

"You're going to have to be if you are to become the next Lady Malfoy," Pansy said walking up.

"Do I really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah you'll be expeced to go to many functions and look good doing it, you'll be wearing fancier clothes more than your comfy clothes in that family," Pansy said.

"Ugh, sounds like a nightmare," Hermione grimaced.

"No it's wonderful, you'll have power over people, people doting on you hand and foot, and everyone will take what you have to say in high esteem," Pansy said dreamily.

"I like the sound of that," Ginny said giggling.

"I like the people taking what I have in high esteem part but I'm not so sure of the other two," Hermione said.

"You'll get used to it, so you might as well start now and get used to high heels, like these," Pansy said holding up a pair of red ribbon stilettos.

"I'd fall on my ass Pansy, why don't I start with these?" Hermione asked holding up a pair of red 3 inch heels with a rather thick heel to enable balance and it wasn't too high or too low.

"Nice pick Hermione, those will do," Pansy said looking at how the opening in the toes area was bigger than a peeptoe shoe and the top of the shoe kind of wrapped around Hermione's foot nicely and the back strap held her foot nicely.

"Thanks, I just hope I don't fall," Hermione said as she tried to walk in the shoes, she stumbled a bit at first but got the hang of it quickly.

"See you're a natural, now put your flip flops back on so you don't wear those shoes out before tonight," Pansy teased.

"Will do," Hermione said and took the shoes off and put them back in the box.

Ginny decided to go with a similar pair of shoes but dark blue to match her blouse and it had a little blue jeweled butterfly on the tops of them.

Pansy had picked a halter top dress that was midthigh and skin tight, it was a lapis purple color with a scoop neck. She grabbed the same ribbon stilettos she had offered Hermione but in lapis purple to match her dress.

Luna then walked up with an off white sleeveless blouse kind of like Hermione's but it didn't have the ruffles and it wasn't shimmery. It had a v neck and was covered in gold star shaped glitter but it was a part of the shirt material, with a pair of light wash jeans. She looked around and grabbed a pair of off white stillettos that just slipped on, you didn't need to buckle the straps, and it had a little gold star in the top of them.

Astoria walked up then with a pink shimmery knee length dress with thin ribbon straps and kind of a corset like top, it tied in the back with pink ribbon and then flared out at the waist. She grabbed a pair of pink peeptoe, thick heeled shoes but unlike Hermione's and Ginny's they weren't square heeled, they were round heeled and they had little pink bow on the top of them.

Daphne was the last to come up to the shoes with a strapless knee length black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was made of a flowy material and it was skin tight on the top and it flared out at the waist, it also had a black silk ribbon around the waist and it was tied into a bow in the front. Daphne grabbed a pair of black stillettos that you tied on with a silk ribbon bow. "Are we ready girls?" Daphne asked and they all nodded in agreement. They went and bought their outfits and then went to go meet the boys at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"We are almost late for flooing back to McGonagall's office," Theo said as they walked up to them.

"Sorry we decided to get an outfit for tonight's party as well," Astoria said.

"Yeah so did we, before we came to the Quidditch shop," Draco said smartly.

"Oh what did you guys get?" Pansy asked.

"You girls will have to find out tonight, and girls don't worry we helped Neville, Harry, and Ron with some nice outfits," Blaise said smirking.

"Ooh awesome," Ginny said smiling.

"Oh and Pansy we owe Draco some money, we ended up going to a pricey store and Draco covered what I didn't have," Ron said blushing.

"Don't worry about it Ron, just consider it an early wedding present and a promise you'll take care of Pansy," Draco said smiling at him surprising the red head.

"Oh thanks Draco, and I'll do my best to take care of Pansy," Ron said smiling back.

"On second thought, here's what you paid for that outfit, take it so you have a little extra cash if you need it," Draco said as he handed Ron the money.

"Oh I couldn't accept this," Ron said and tried giving it back but Draco pushed it back into his hand.

"That's included in the early wedding present and maybe a little payback for how rude I was in the past," Draco said.

"You'd owe me a lot more than that then," Ron joked and Draco laughed with him.

"Yeah I suppose I do," Draco said.

"That's all fine and dandy guys but we gotta get to The Leaky Cauldron before it's too late to floo to Hogwarts," Theo said and the group left the shop and quickly headed for the pub/inn.

"Hermione, can you put all those bags in your purse?" Draco asked handing her their bags with their names on them as soon as they got inside.

"Of course I can," she said and they both shoved them in the bag. Then holding hands with their future spouse each couple flooed back to McGonagall's office.

A/N: Ok next chapter will be the party, I know I'm kind of dragging it out and I'm sorry but I want to post this chapter tonight and I'm getting tired so I'm posting it as is. If any part seemed rushed, I'm sorry but I'm finding these parts are becoming a bit tedious and want to get to the fun exciting stuff like the weddings as most of you do. Please review and let me know what you think, It'd mean a lot to me. :)


	10. Wizard's Truth or Dare

A/N: Forgot to mention that I'm posting the pictures of the bridesmaids dresses on my profile as well so be sure to check them out. Just remember you have to copy and paste the Urls I gave you but as I instructed you need to imagine them the color I described them as, because the only way I could get them off the David Bridal's website was to email them to myself and then save them to my computer but they only came in the example color they were on the website with so sorry for that. Also sorry this chapter took so long to get out, my husband and I were a bit short on bills so our cable and internet got turned off and I couldn't post it 'til now. I wrote 6 chapters while I had no internet so I'll be posting them the next couple days so I hope ya'll love me. :) I also saw I had almost 100 reviews before my internet went out which is awesome! You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special lol. ^-^ Anyways this is the anticipated Party chapter that everyone's been wanting to read lol. I'll try to make it good. :)

Chapter 10: Wizard's Truth or Dare

When the Floo flared to life Professor McGonagall pursed her lips since they were back at exactly 8:00 PM. "Welcome back students, hopefully you got everything you need because I can't allow another shopping trip like that for you again for awhile, you still have homework to do on the weekends," Professor McGonagall said.

"Don't worry Headmistress, we got everything we needed, thank you for the opportunity to get them," Draco said smoothly.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said smiling lightly at him, _Boy does he know how to charm women _was all Hermione could think of with a roll of her eyes.

"Where are all your bags if you don't mind me asking?" Professor McGonagall asked seeing as they were all empty handed.

"Undetectable extension charm professor," Hermione said smiling holding up her purse.

"Oh very clever Miss Granger," the Headmistress replied smiling back a little.

"Thanks Professor McGonagall now we're going to go hang out a bit more before curfew," Hermione said smiling and they all left.

"We're going to go hang out before curfew?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Well it's the best lie I could come up with to get us out of there quickly, because it looked like she wanted to question us some more," Hermione said.

"Oh. Then I guess smart thinking Hermione," Blaise said.

"Duh, I'm the logical one out of the group," Hermione said laughing a little.

"So is the party all set up yet?" Theo asked.

"Almost, we gotta make the last minute touches and grab the refreshments from the flat, right Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Ginny said smiling.

"Um why don't we just ask the Room for the snacks?" Draco asked.

"We are, but that's not the refreshments I was talking about," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh you meant the alcohol, huh?" Draco said slapping himself lightly in the forehead.

"Yes, but I was trying to be discreet," Hermione sighed.

"How'd you get it in?" Astoria asked.

"I'm a Weasley, we know all the secret passageways out of the school besides my brother George bought it for us, I just needed him to help me slip it in," Ginny said smirking a very Slytherinish smirk.

"Will you teach us all the secret passageways?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think you guys could remember them all," Ginny teased laughing at the scandalized look on Blaise's face.

"I think maybe you should've been sorted into Slytherin sometimes Ginny," Blaise muttered.

"Psh nah Gryffindor's too much fun," Ginny said smiling.

"So George Weasley was your secret source, Hermione?" Draco asked remembering that Hermione had told him she had a secret source to help her earlier that week..

"Of course, you can't have a party without the help of a Weasley," Hermione said laughing.

"Too true 'Mione," Ginny said smiling.

"Why is it required for a good party to have help from a Weasley?" Daphne asked.

"We get things cheap and we make sure they're fun," Ron said smiling.

"Took the words right out of my mouth bro," Ginny said smiling.

"Don't you two ever fight?" Pansy asked a little weirded out by how much they got along.

"Every so often but since we are closest in age and we've been hanging together since we were young we tend to get along better than say Ron and Percy, actually any of us and Percy. Let's go with Ron and the twins, er, I mean George now," Ginny said.

"Sometimes I wish I had a sibling who was my best friend," Luna said wistfully.

"I wish I had a sibling too, life gets lonely when your an only child," Neville said.

"I think we can all agree to that," Harry said, "Well except for Daphne, Astoria, and the Weasleys."

"Having a bunch of siblings isn't all it's cracked up to be sometimes, more often than not you have different arguments going on here and there," Ron said.

"That's true, but we always have each other's back right, Ron?" Ginny said smiling.

"Oh yeah, you mess with one Weasley and you mess with them all, that is one perk," Ron said smiling.

"I think you just proved our point Ronald," Hermione said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I suppose I did," he said laughing.

"I don't mind having a sister, she is my best friend but we have our fights too," Astoria said.

"Oh yeah, ain't that the truth," Daphne said giggling.

"Well we all have each other, we can act like siblings if we want," Pansy said with a shrug.

"True, because we all know we won't all be getting along like this all the time," Hermione said as they entered the Marriage Wing.

"Yeah, especially with some of our different beliefs sometimes," Draco said.

"True, well every body prepare to grab your bags," Hermione said and opened up her purse and began pulling out bags and handing them to their rightful owners while putting hers on the floor.

"Is that it yet?" Neville asked incredulously as the amount of bags was growing quite a bit.

"Almost, here's the last bag and it's Luna's," Hermione said and handed over the last bag. "It's 8:20 now, the party will start at 9:15 which will give us all plenty of time to get ready and to the Room of Requirements," Hermione said and they all grabbed their bags and went inside their flats. Hermione walked instantly to the bedroom and started using her wand to levitate the items into the closet so they wouldn't get wrinkled. She put the lingerie in the back corner on her side of the closet, so they'd be somewhat hidden, except for the regular pushup bra and underwear sets, she stuck those in her underwear drawer but kept out the red bra and panty set and her clothes for the night. She grabbed what she'd be wearing tonight and went to go shower quickly while Draco levitated his clothes into his side of the closet but kept his clothes for the night out.

After Hermione's shower she dried off, dried her hair, and applied some light make up that she'd gotten before the school year for special occasions. She used black eyeliner, black mascara, a light blush, and some red eyeshadow to help make her chocolate brown eyes pop. Then she put on her clothes and put a taming spell on her hair to make it a little more manageable and threw it half up, half down and considered herself ready then she put a cloaking spell on herself so Draco only saw the clothes she was wearing today since she wanted her look to be a surprise and then left the bathroom.

"Didn't you say you went to get outfits for tonight?" Draco asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yes I want it to be a surprise so I used a simple cloaking spell so no one can see what I'm wearing but me," Hermione said giggling a little, she had even made it seemed like her hair was down and she had no make up on so everything was a surprise.

"Oh alrighty then well I'm gonna go shower and get ready," Draco said.

"That's fine, I'm grabbing my black purse and putting the drinks in it and then heading to the Room to finish setting up, Ginny said she'd meet me there when she was done getting ready herself," Hermione told him.

"Ok I guess I'll walk up there with Harry then," Draco said and waved good bye to her.

"Ok be nice," Hermione said and left the bedroom quickly, she still had half an hour to get up to the Room of Requirement and set up the last little bits here and there. She ran into Ginny on her way out of the flat after grabbing the drinks.

"Oh good, this'll make it quicker to finish setting up with both of us ready," Ginny said and it looked like she too was wearing the outfit from earlier.

"Cloaking charm?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Cloaking Charm," Ginny said laughing.

"I want my outfit to be a surprise too since none of us tried them on and showed each other, though now that I think about it we probably should've tried them on because this blouse is a little tighter than my usual wardrobe," Hermione said.

"Mine too, but it's ok we got the bodies to show off," Ginny said giggling.

"Yeah, it's the showing off everything on the stripper pole later that I'm worried about," Hermione said quietly as they passed a group of third year Hufflepuffs on the way to their dormitory for curfew.

"I am a little too but if Luna can do it, I'm sure we can," Ginny said smiling.

"Luna doesn't care what people think of her, it's easier for her not to care," Hermione said.

"Actually she cares a little bit, she still gets upset at the hurtful words but she doesn't show it because she knows it shouldn't matter what others think about her," Ginny said.

"Oh. I guess I didn't think about that," Hermione said guiltily.

"No one usually does so don't feel bad, she knows you guys are still friends," Ginny said and patted her on the shoulder.

"That's good, I've tried not to say anything hurtful towards her since we became friends in 5th year but sometimes it just happens," Hermione said.

"Everyone does it sometimes, just apologize everytime and you should be fine. Now back to the party," Ginny said smiling.

"Yes, so did George give you anything extra with the alcohol?" Hermione asked as they got to the Room of Requirement.

"Of course, I've got some little firecrackers that'll be flying around here and there, that'll surprise the group except maybe Ron," Ginny said smiling.

They walked into the room and saw it was how they had wanted, a large dance floor with a stage that had a stripper pole on it, a disco ball with lots of strobe lights, a magic radio to play music of any kind with a remote to change it with, which was a new Weasley product they were testing for him in exchange for the alcohol, and a large refreshment table with all sorts of snacks. There was a large ice box to hold the alcoholic drinks next to the refreshment table and a bar for mixing different drinks, color changing streamers everywhere around the large room, again a Weasley product, and a few couches here and there for comfort.

Hermione grabbed out all the alcohol from her purse and put it in the ice box and took the plasic cups out and put them on the table next to the paper plates. Ginny took out the fireworks and set them off since they were ever lasting and then went to go put a charm on the ice box to make the ice never melting. After she was done with that Ginny grabbed the remote and turned on some music and the disco ball and lights since they'd all be arriving soon.

"I think we did pretty well, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it could be better but George only had a few things in stock to give us, he has to make up a new batch of jokes with Lee's help so next time we throw a party, it'll be better," Ginny said smiling.

"Ooh door's opening, time to cancel the cloaking charm and get this party started," Hermione said and both girls took out their wands and cancelled the spells just in time for their fiances to walk in.

In seeing the girls standing there smiling in their new outfits the guys stopped short and stared at the girls, Harry was staring at Ginny like he'd never seen something more beautiful in his life causing Ginny to blush lightly. Draco on the other hand looked at Hermione in awe, he was clearly impressed with the way she cleaned up.

"Ginny you look amazing!" Harry said as he walked up and gave her a smoldering kiss that left Ginny breathless.

"Thanks Harry," she giggled.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Draco said lightly stroking her cheek.

Hermione leaned into his touch and blushed quite a bit since she wasn't used to being called beautiful. "Thank you Draco, I picked the jeans and heels, Daphne helped me pick the top," she told him.

"Then I will have to thank Daphne later," he said smiling at her.

Hermione was still getting used to the smiles he gave her, they were beautiful and so different than the sneers and smirks she was used to. However she took the time to take in his appearance, his long hair was in his eyes again, a look she had grown to adore, he was wearing a midnight blue, skin tight, tshirt that you could clearly see his defined abs through and wearing some dark wash blue jeans. He looked hot was the only thing Hermione could think which was weird because she didn't used to find Draco attractive.

"Like what you see?" he whispered in her ear making her blush again, and she cleared her throat and nodded her head, not trusting her voice to not sound breathless at the moment because his hot breath on her ear and neck made her shiver a bit. He chuckled and lightly pulled her earlobe with his teeth before stepping back and Hermione's face was as red as her shirt and she had tingles on her earlobe.

"Harry, you look damn good yourself," Ginny said catching both Hermione's and Draco's attention. Harry was wearing some black jeans that made his butt look good as horrible as it was for Hermione to think that, and a tight red button up shirt with the top button undone so you could see the top of his chest which apparently was making Ginny swoon. The shirt also showed his well defined abs off because of the tightness, apparently Quidditch did quite a bit of good for both of the guys.

"Thank you, I had a little help picking out the shirt from Draco," Harry said smiling.

"Thank you Draco," Ginny said emphasizing every word making the four of them laugh.

"No problem," Draco said with a smirk.

"When will the others be arriving?" Ginny asked.

"Right about now," Daphne said giggling as she led Blaise, Astoria, and Theo in. Ron and Pansy and Luna and Neville came in about a minute later.

"Oh good we are all here," Hermione said smiling.

As the new comers all looked around the room Hermione looked at the other boys' outfits since they had wanted them to be kept secret from the girls for whatever reason. Ron was wearing a maroon tshirt which clearly showed off how big his arm muscles were but really wasn't tight enough to see his abs, the shirt suited him. Even if Ron hated the color maroon, or maybe it was just his maroon sweaters he got every Christmas, he looked good in that color. Ron also had some medium wash jeans on to top off his outfit. He was busy looking around smiling at the Weasley products.

Neville was wearing a gold button up shirt which suited him and some light wash jeans, Hermione found it amusing how him and Luna pretty much matched. He was staring at Luna in her outfit in awe at the moment making Hermione snicker to herself, he was so clearly in love with her anyone would notice.

Theo was wearing a silver tshirt that fit his small torso pretty well, he wasn't muscular or anything like Harry and Draco but he had small wiry muscles you could kind of see, the silver of the shirt made his blond hair stand out more. He was also wearing a pair of light wash jeans to complete his outfit. Theo was busy looking curiously at the Magic Stereo since he hadn't seen one that high tech before.

Blaise was the last she looked at and he was also wearing a button up shirt but it was green, which made his olive colored skin look nice. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans which again made him look pretty good. Blaise was staring at the alcohol and began heading towards it to start the party off.

"Who wants a drink from the mix master?" Blaise said making the others snort in amusement before heading over to get a drink.

"Can I get a little something sweeter than firewhiskey, please?" Hermione asked as she walked up.

"Sure, how about Sex on the Beach?" Blaise asked.

Hermione blushed deeply, "Pardon?"

"I'm not offering you sex Hermione, it's a muggle drink I found the recipe for in a bartending book when my parents and I had to go through muggle London once," Blaise said.

"Oh ok," she chuckled embarassed. "Is it any good?" Hermione asked.

"It's definitely a girlier drink, but it's pretty good," Blaise said as he walked behind the bar to get what he needed.

"Ok well then that sounds lovely, thank you," Hermione said smiling.

"Your welcome, it'll only take a minute or two," Blaise said.

"So you like bartending, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it's a hobby of mine, I've picked up both magical and muggle books on bartending and I know more different recipes than anyone else I know," Blaise said smiling.

"Plan on owning your own bar after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked laughing.

"I don't know what I want to do after Hogwarts actually, but that's not too bad of an idea Hermione," he replied smiling.

"I'd go to the bar if you own one," Hermione said with a smile as he handed her her drink. She took a sip and smiled, "That's delicious!"

"What can I say, I'm good at mixing drinks," he said laughing.

"You should definitely open up your own bar, you'd make a killing," Hermione said smiling before she walked over to Ginny. "Ginny try this drink Blaise made me, it's called a Sex on the Beach," Hermione said.

Ginny tried it, "Mm much better than this firewhiskey," Ginny said before chugging her firewhiskey and going to have Blaise make her a Sex on the Beach. "Maybe you should make a large batch, Hermione and I will be coming back for more," Ginny said to him laughing.

"I can do that," he said and began making a large batch.

"What's that Blaise?" Daphne asked.

"It's a muggle drink called Sex on the Beach, both Hermione and Ginny are loving it you girls may too," he replied as he set the large batch on the bar.

"Well pour us a glass and we'll tell you," Pansy said smiling and he poured all the girls a drink. "Ooh this is yummy, Muggles are more creative than we give them credit for," Pansy said.

"I'll second that," Luna said giggling as she drank hers.

"It's great," Daphne said smiling.

"I like it too," Astoria said grinning at him.

"What is this Blaise getting the attention from all the females at once business?" Draco said smirking as he came over.

"I'm just that sexy, you should know that by now," Blaise said laughing.

"Oh and so modest too," Draco said smirking.

"You know it," Blaise said winking.

"Blaise is actually an amazing bartender, he just made one of the most delicious drinks we've ever tasted," Ginny said smiling.

"What is this amazing drink called?" Draco asked.

"More Sex on the Beach please," Hermione said as she came over with an empty cup.

"Coming right up," Blaise said and began making another batch.

"Sex on the beach, huh? Sounds like a good time," Draco said though he definitely did not mean the drink.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself and your fiancee," Blaise teased.

"Please, I don't need the mental image," Ron said as he walked up to get another drink.

"Don't wanna imagine Hermione and I naked on the beach, Ron?" Draco laughed.

"Definitely not, I'd rather not imagine any of you having sex thanks," Ron replied.

"Um can we stop talking about me naked on a beach like I'm not standing right here," Hermione said blushing furiously.

"Sorry Hermione," Draco said smiling and kissed her on the cheek making her blush harder.

"Blaise can you add a little more alcohol to mine I think I want to just get wasted and pass out," Hermione said.

"And ruin all the fun? Hell no!" Blaise said laughing, "Though I will add a little more alcohol if I need to."

"Actually I think it's perfect," Luna said and steadied his hand before he poured more vodka in.

"Alright well I'm getting thirsty so I'm going to use magic to mix the next few batches for you girls so I can drink too," Blaise said as he chugged a shot of firewhiskey.

"Or you can just ask the Room for an everlasting jug so it'll just keep refilling everytime it's emptied,"Astoria said.

"Smart idea Astoria," Blaise said and thought that as the pitcher appeared so he mixed one last batch so it'd be remaking the same good batch.

"Now start drinking Blaise," Theo said smirking.

"Oh I plan on it," he said as he took another shot of firewhiskey.

"Woo, now that this party is underway, can we break out another drink, firewhiskey is burning too much right now," Harry asked.

"Well here's some new type of alcohol, it's called Suckerpunch because it tastes like punch but knocks you on your ass," Ginny said smirking and handing him the bottle of alcohol.

"Sounds like fun," Harry joked and poured himself a glass. He tasted it and smiled, "It really does taste like punch but I don't see the whole knocking you on your ass thing working."

"Oh just wait Harry, it will," Ginny said laughing.

"Let's all have a drink of it so we all get knocked on our asses," Daphne suggested and they all grabbed a cup and drank it before going back to their other drinks.

"Mm that's good, I think I'll stick to that, the firewhiskey is too much for me," Neville said and chugged the rest of his firewhiskey before throwing out the cup and refilling his other cup with Suckerpunch.

"So when did Suckerpunch come out, I've never heard of it before," Luna asked.

"It's new just came out at the beginning of the summer after Harry destroyed Voldemort, the maker even made it Emerald Green to match Harry's eyes because it was like Harry Suckerpunched Voldemort or some shit like that," Ginny said giggling.

"Really?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow at the drink.

"Yes, it seems you have an alcoholic admirer hun," Ginny said snickering.

"Who made this?" Harry asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Some chick who was a year ahead of you named Addison Martin, she was a muggle born and went into hiding when the war began but came out after it was over," Ginny said.

"Oh I knew Addison, strange girl, always talking to herself, because she had no friends. She was a Ravenclaw and was a bit of an alcoholic before she left Hogwarts, seems she's kept at it and began making her own alcohol," Luna said.

"You are calling somebody else strange?" Daphne asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Talk about coloring the kettle black."

"Yes, I think she was weirder than me actually, she talked to people that weren't there and other things," Luna said cooly.

"And you talk about animals that don't exist," Daphne pointed out.

"Oh they exist, you're just too narrow minded to believe in them," Luna replied glaring at Daphne which was weird looking on Luna's usually serene face.

"Ok girls, do I need to put you in seperate corners for time out?" Hermione said authoritatively.

"No that won't be necessary Hermione, I've said what I wanted to and I'm done with that conversation," Luna said and grabbed a shot of firewhisley and downed it.

"You two need to put your petty arguements behind you, Luna says those creatures exist so they do to her, if you don't believe it then just keep it to yourself," Hermione said crossly.

"Ok mom, I'll keep that in mind for future reference," Daphne said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione blushed lightly "I am not your mother."

"Well you were acting like it a second ago," Daphne stated.

"I'm just tired of the petty fights," Hermione said before she too chugged a shot of firewhiskey and cringed at the bitter flavor.

"This is a party people, let's start having fun again, shall we?" Draco asked.

"Yes please," Luna said and took another shot of firewhiskey before pouring herself another glass of Sex on the Beach and walking over to the stage to sit on the edge.

"I think I'll have more Sex on the Beach too," Hermione said mostly to herself and poured herself her 5th glass and walked over to the couch closest to Luna.

"Daphne really gets under my skin sometimes," Luna said as Hermione sat down.

"Just ignore her, she can't tell you what you can and cannot believe in," Hermione said.

"I know, thanks for what you said over there, I appreciate the help," Luna said smiling.

"It's no problem, I'm not gonna let a new friend mess with one of my old friends," Hermione said.

"I'm glad we're friends," Luna said smiling.

"Me too Luna," Hermione said and went to go give her a hug.

"I think you'll be a great mom, and good with discipline when necessary if over there was something to judge by," Luna said.

"Oh thanks Luna, I'm just used to bossing Harry and Ron around I guess, those two would get in so much more trouble if it weren't for me," Hermione said with a little laugh.

"They're boys what do you expect," Luna said smirking.

"I don't know, I guess you are right," Hermione mused.

"I'd say we could cope without you but that's a bunch of bollocks and we all know it," Harry said smiling as he walked over.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

"No problem, hope you don't mind I was listening to your conversation from the next couch over," Harry said.

"No it's no problem," Luna said.

"So Luna when are you gonna teach the girls to pole dance?" Blaise asked from across the room.

"Whenever they want, when are we going to begin Wizard's Truth or Dare?" she retorted.

"Soon after we get a couple more drinks in us," Blaise said smirking.

"I'll start learning to pole dance right now, I think I'm buzzed enough," Ginny said walking over with her newly refilled Sex on the Beach.

"With only underwear on would be easiest, jeans tend to slip more," Luna said.

"Maybe I'm not drunk enough to get in only a bra and underwear in front of my brother," Ginny said laughing and began drinking again.

"Take another shot of Firewhiskey and maybe some more Suckerpunch and you'd be ready," Luna said smiling.

"You may be right about that," Ginny said giggling and went back over to the bar.

"I'm definitely not drunk enough to watch my sister dance around in nothing but underwear, I'm going to need more alcohol," Ron said since he had heard their whole conversation.

"Then go get more drunk because I'm starting first," Luna said and began stripping right then and there.

Ginny from over at the bar changed the music to more sexy music for the pole dancing lesson, everybody noticed Luna stripping to nothing but her silver lace pushup bra and matching panties and began to grab more alcohol before watching her begin running at the pole and twirling around it.

Neville was blushing so hard and he grabbed a pillow that seemed to appear out of nowhere next to the couch he was sitting on and he placed it over his lap as discreetly as he could but Hermione noticed it and giggled.

Luna was dancing so seductively, she was really good at it and Luna even climbed to the top of the bar without no problem and flipped herself over upside down and with her legs wrapped around the pole slid down slowly making Hermione's jaw drop, no way in hell would she ever be able to do that. As the song ended Luna twirled one last time around the pole and bowed. Everybody was applauding and she giggled at how all the guys were staring at her with lust in their eyes.

"Before you start teaching us, maybe you should do another dance," Hermione suggested since she wanted to research Luna's moves more as she watched.

"Alright, I'll do a little bit of a different one," Luna said. This time when the song started instead of twirling around the pole like she did the first time she did more of a dance on the stage. She began with a spin around the pole and then swung her hair around and was shaking her ass. She spread her legs and swung her hair around with her hand up on her knees, then the got down on all fours and crawled seductively to the edge before doing a front flip off. She shimmied and shook her ass over to where Neville was sitting and grabbed the pillow off his lap smirking and sat down and began grinding on him as she gave him a lap dance, the poor kid didn't seem to know what to do which only made Hermione giggle more. After Luna was done with the lap dance she turned around and straddled him and whispered something in his ear that no one else heard and he blushed as red as Ron's hair then she kissed his cheek and winked at him before shimmying and shaking back up on the stage and to finish the dance off she climbed back up the pole and slid down upside down again.

"I so need to learn how to do that, that was so hot!" Ginny said as she chugged the rest of her drink and went up there. "Ok Luna teach me please," Ginny said.

"Us too," Pansy said and ran up there with Daphne and Astoria following her.

"Come on Hermione you promised you'd try," Ginny said and beckoned Hermione up who chugged the rest of her drink and stole Draco's newly refilled firewhiskey and chugged it too.

"Hey I was going to drink that," Draco muttered before going to go fetch himself a new one.

"I'm not so sure I can do any of that, they might laugh," Hermione said.

"We promise not to laugh Hermione, right guys?" Ron yelled and the guys all agreed.

"Ok," Hermione sighed.

"Alright girls, first things first strip into your underwear, it's alot easier that way," Luna ordered.

"And demeaning," Hermione muttered but Luna heard anyways.

"Hermione, the point of pole dancing is to be sexy for your man later on," Luna said to her quietly.

"I know, it's just embarassing," Hermione said as she pulled her pants down and a couple of the guys whistled making her blush.

"Once you get used to it, it isn't so bad. You'll start enjoying the attention, the way the guys stare at you like they want you and only you, the way they look at you like there's no other girl in the world," Luna said smiling.

"That sounds nice and all but I doubt any guy would look at me like that," Hermione said quietly.

"I thought that too until I got into my groove and now all 6 guys here are practically drooling at me," Luna said with a wink.

"Very true," Hermione said and then took her blouse off and got another whistle.

"She's nervous enough without you horndogs whistling at her," Ginny yelled and they all snickered together but grew quiet.

Hermione looked around and the girls were all wearing push up bras and panty sets that matched the color of their party outfits all except Luna of course who had gone with silver instead of off white or gold.

"First thing is learning how to twirl around the pole correctly," Luna said and they all took turns doing it. "Good, now what else do you want to learn?" Luna asked.

"Everything you did on the stage just now and the lap dances," Daphne said.

"Baby steps Daphne, I can give you girls more than one lesson at a later date but for now let's start with trying to climb the pole, it isn't as easy as it sounds. You need upperbody strength," Luna said. The girls all tried but Hermione and Astoria couldn't climb all the way to the top.

"Don't be discouraged it took me a few times of trying too, keep at it," Luna said and they did and soon both could. "Good, now once you get to the top keep a hold of the bar but throw your legs up and you may be able to flip upside down and slide down like me," Luna told them. The girls tried and the only ones able to manage to were Ginny and surprisingly Hermione.

"Good job girls, you three just keep trying, it takes pratice," Luna told them. The other girls kept trying and soon they were able to do it too, much to the excitement of the guys.

Luna kept teaching the girls little things here and there and and soon the girls could do everything but the lap dances, "Good job girls, we'll cover lap dances later but I want to start the Wizard's Truth or Dare before it gets too late," Luna said and the girls all moaned since they were having fun before putting on all their clothes again and by this time all the guys had pillows over their laps much to the girls' amusement.

"Where are we doing this?" Luna asked.

"We could do it in that clear space over there closer to the bar," Theo suggested.

"Good idea, let's do this," Astoria said giggling as the group all walked over to the space and sat down in a circle.

"Do we wanna use veriteserum or a truth spell? I've mastered both," Hermione asked aloud.

"Let's go with veriteserum, your a bit buzzed and we don't need you casting it wrong," Harry said teasing her a bit.

"I'll have you know Harry that I am an adapt spell worker even when intoxicated," Hermione said though he was right her words were a little slurred.

"Just do the veriteserum," Pansy interrupted and threw Hermione her purse.

"Very well," Hermione said and pulled out a large flask of clear liquid and took a large swig before passing it around and everybody did the same. "That'll last a good hour or two."

"How do we know it worked?" Neville asked.

"Easy we try a question, who all here is a virgin raise your hand," Daphne said and everybody but Daphne, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy raised their hands.

"I told you I'd mastered it," Hermione said smugly.

"Sweet I'm going first, Hermione Truth or Dare?" Draco asked.

"Hm I'll go with truth first, I feel safer that way," Hermione said smiling.

"Ok since you haven't had sex yet, what is the farthest you've gone and with who?" Draco said smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"During the summer Ron and I were going to give each other our virginities but after we had extensively made out and stripped we got nervous and stopped, never had the chance to try again. He fingered me and I pumped him a couple times before we got too nervous," Hermione said blushing hard, though she would rather of kept that quiet since everybody was staring at her and Ron.

"Excellent, now you ask someone," Draco said smirking though he seemed to have cast a quick glare in Ron's direction that no one saw but Hermione which confused her.

"Um ok Pansy Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth," Pansy replied curious as to what Hermione would possibly ask her.

"Ok Daphne said you lost your virginity to Draco, is sex as glamorous as people say?" Hermione asked and this time it was Ron who sent a subtle glare in Draco's direction.

"It hurts the first time no doubt about it but Draco was very gentle and by the end of the sex it was feeling pretty good, we had sex a few different times all in different positions and he's top notch," Pansy said giggling though Draco was a little pink in the cheeks.

"That's good to know," Hermione said still blushing a bit.

"Alright Ron, Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked.

"I'll go with truth too," Ron said nervously.

"Good because I've been thinking of this question since we agreed to do Truth or Dare. Who is a secret crush of yours and who is a not so secret crush?" she asked.

"Oh that's easy, obviously Hermione is my not so secret crush, I noticed I liked her back in third year and it increased more and more over the years so you can imagine I was bummed when we couldn't get married because of this law. As for a secret crush, I've liked Luna since the end of 5th year, that was after we all went into the Ministry together and fought our way out and well I began admiring her since," Ron said blushing a bit.

"I like you a little too," Luna said to him, "But I love you," she told Neville smiling.

"Awesome, ok Ron your turn," Pansy said.

"Astoria Truth or Dare?" Ron asked after thinking for a second.

"Truth as well," Astoria said.

"I honestly can't think of a dirty question like everybody else is so fascinated in so how come we really haven't seen you much before now?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm a year younger than most of you, I know Ginny and Luna are in the same year as well. I am quite a shy person if you haven't notcied so I don't put myself out there often, I mostly hung out with these guys or stayed in my common room to read or study," Astoria replied. Ron just nodded his head in understanding before Astoria looked at the left over people to ask.

"Luna Truth or Dare?" Astoria asked.

"Everybody else seems to be going with truth so I will too," Luna said.

"Ok do you have any secret crushes and whatnot?" Astoria asked.

"Well I've liked Neville since a few months after our 4th year his 5th began when we all started the DA. He was always so kind to me but I kept it from everybody because I didn't know if he liked me back. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione saved me from Malfoy Manor last year and I went back to school I began showing it a little bit since I figured I may die soon, might as well die happy. Luckily we didn't die and I'm kind of glad the Ministry passsed this law because I was chosen for him and it makes me happy. Also like I said I like Ron a little it mostly started after he helped save me from Malfoy Manor and that's it," Luna explained in her dreamy voice.

"Ok, it's your turn," Astoria said.

"Alright Theo Truth or Dare?" Luna asked.

"I'll go with Truth as well," Theo said.

"How far have you gone since you're still a virgin?" Luna asked.

"I've made out with a girl and groped her a little but that was it, sex was never that important to me because I wanted to save it til marriage," Theo said blushing.

"That's very respectful Theo, good job," Luna said smiling.

"Thanks, so um Harry Truth or Dare?" Theo asked.

"Uh Dare, I guess," Harry said awkwardly.

"Nice way to break the chain there," Theo said smirking a little.

"I guess, so what's the dare?" Harry asked.

"I dare you to strip and profess your love for Ginny," Theo said.

"Do I really need to strip just to tell her I love her?" Harry asked.

"Yes because it's more embarassing that way but you have to tell her more than just I love you," Theo said smirking.

Harry nodded and stripped all the way naked before sitting next to an already blushing Ginny, since she hadn't seen his penis yet, and he grabbed her hand and looked intently into her eyes. He was blushing as well when he began, "Ginny you've been there for me through everything and I know I should've noticed you earlier than 6th year but none of that matters now because I want to make you mine forever, I love you more than you will ever know, will you please marry me?"

Ginny was as bright as her hair but grinning widely, "Of course I will Harry, I love you too." Ginny replied though it's not like they weren't required to get married anyways.

"Spectacular," Harry said smiling back and gave her a searing kiss that left them both breathless. "I figured I needed to propose officially since we were already getting married so I threw that in there, we'll owl order the rings later," Harry said to her before standing up and putting his clothes back on.

"Aw that was sweet Harry, even though you had to be naked for it," Hermione said smiling at her friend and attempting to get the image of her best friend naked out of her mind.

"Thanks, I even asked the Weasleys permission to marry her though it really wasn't their decision anymore because of the Ministry but I would've done it before this law was put in place so I figured it was the right thing to do," Harry said and both girls smiled at him.

"Well done Harry, you endured the embarassment," Theo said.

"Yeah well I'm not ashamed of myself, I consider myself blessed in that department," Harry said and used his eyes to point down to his genitalia making them all laugh.

"Now Daphne Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"As boring as it may be truth," Daphne said.

"Ok do you have any weird hobbies or interests that you hide from your friends because you are embarrassed about it?" Harry asked.

"Ooh very Slytherin of you Harry," Daphne laughed, "But as a matter of fact I do, I like to act so I dress up in all different costumes and put on shows for my stuffed animal collection that I'm too attached to, to get rid of," Daphne said blushing a little.

"You have a stuffed animal collection Daphne?" Pansy asked smirking.

"Yes, I've had them since I was younger, and I keep them hidden when people come over to avoid getting questioned about them," Daphne said irritably.

Harry was laughing along with the others, "Nice one Daphne but you're turn," Harry said.

"I'll get you back for that one eventually Harry," she sneered. "Now Ginny Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Ok next round those of you who chose truth have to pick dare to make it fair but Harry you can use truth since you already did a dare," Draco said to the group.

"I agree so Ginny, When did you first develop your crush on Harry, he made it sound like you've liked him for awhile?" Daphne asked.

"I fell in love with him the moment I met him, well I suppose as a young girl when I first heard his story I had a crush on him without even meeting him. Then in his first year, he walked up to our family and asked how to get onto Platform 9 3/4 and he was just some shy little boy only a year older than me and I thought he was cute but then I found out who he was and I began liking Harry more, at first it was a crush mostly on how he was famous but then I actually officially met him and it became that I liked him for him and my crush has just been growing since I was 10. I realized I was in love with him when he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets in my first year, I was so ecstatic it was him who saved me. I was really shy around him until then and then I thought he didn't like me back so as my love for him festered, I kept it a secret and just became his friend but then 5th year he returned my feelings finally and I've been more in love with him ever since," Ginny said before blushing at her rant.

"Wow, that's a long time to like somebody without giving up on them," Daphne said surprised.

"Well I wanted to a few times but every time I thought that, he did something that made me reconsider," Ginny said smiling and kissed his cheek.

"Thank Merlin you did," Harry said smiling.

"Ugh, you two are too lovey dovey," Pansy said pretending to gag making the others laugh.

"Yeah yeah ok, Blaise Truth or Dare?" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes at Pansy.

"I guess I'll go with truth too," Blaise said.

"Cool, other than bartending recipes, do you have any other collections that we don't know about?" Ginny asked.

"Uh I collect both muggle and magical porn magazines," Blaise said coloring lightly.

"Why both muggle and magical?" Theo asked.

"Sometimes the magical move too much and I just want to look at a girl in one position hence the muggle mags and besides muggle pornos have better articles, yes I read the articles in the porn magazines," Blaise said.

"So you aren't as into the blood supremacy beliefs as you've pretended to be?" Draco asked.

"No, I couldn't very well tell you guys that I like certain muggle things too or you'd disown me as a friend before now," Blaise said defensively.

"Good point, now moving on, ask someone something," Draco said.

"Neville Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked.

Neville blanched, "I feel safer with Truth like Hermione," Neville said.

"Ever had any wet dreams and who did it include?" Blaise asked making Neville pale some more.

"Um in 5th year when we were doing the DA I had my first wet dream, Hermione and I were working on spells together and then she began stripping for me and we you know did some things and then I woke up as I spewed my load," Neville said bright red as he looked at the ceiling attempting to avoid Hermione's eyes but it was difficult because Hermione was sitting right in front of him in the circle. Hermione's cheeks had flushed as she too tried to avoid looking at Neville.

"Well now, looks like you aren't as innocent as you seem," Blaise said smirking though he was clearly surprised.

"Um I guess not, Draco Truth or Dare?" Neville asked since Draco was the only one left to ask.

"I'm curious what you could possibly ask me, Truth," Draco said smirking.

"Oh um...have you ever done anything that your family wouldn't approve of with a Muggle or Muggleborn?" Neville asked since that was the only thing he could think of.

"I had a muggle girlfriend between 6th and 7th year, it started off as me going on walks around the same time every day to get away from Voldemort and I met this same girl every day at a Muggleborn's coffee shop, I know this because she accepted both Wizard and Muggle money, a spell was cast on the place so that it looked like it was all Muggle money even though there were clearly a few wizards there. We would sit there and talk, I didn't tell her I was a wizard though, I just told her that life at home was rough but didn't really go into much detail. She told me about her life and I told her about some of mine. It was nice, we even sometimes would walk around a nearby park holding hands and we shared a few kisses but at the end of the summer I told her I had to go back to my boarding school and I wasn't allowed mail there so we broke it off and that was that," Draco said as he remembered but he shocked every person in that room.

"If you thought Wizards are better than Muggles and Muggleborns why did you go into a Muggleborn's shop and why did you date a Muggle?" Ron asked.

"After Dumbledore was killed, I began realizing that Voldemort just wanted power and didn't give a thestral's ass about anyone else, I mean I watched him kill other Death Eaters or torture them just because they gave him bad news or something. If he cared for his supporters like he said he wouldn't go torturing or offing them and it was clear in his face that he enjoyed it. I began questioning other beliefs that had been instilled in me which made me realize Muggleborns are just like us, they can do magic and some of them are extremely gifted at it," he said and looked at Hermione.

"Also with Muggles, it's not necessarily like I love them now, I just don't find them scum anymore. That girl showed me that more than anything, she was smart, beautiful, funny, and she had a great personality and I know that makes me sound all mushy but I'm just speaking the truth," Draco said.

"So you completely abandoned your past beliefs?" Harry asked.

"For the most part yes, I told you guys the war changed me," Draco said.

"We believe you," Hermione said smiling and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Now back to the game, Harry truth or Dare?" Draco asked.

"Since I did dare last I'll go with truth," Harry said.

"Ok good, because there has been something I've been wanting to ask you, Hermione started talking about it but then stopped because it wasn't her place to say and she wanted me to ask you, What was your life like with your relatives?" Draco asked.

Harry stiffened a little and sent a little glare at Hermione who looked apologetically back at him. "My relatives were not the nicest people, I should start with saying that. They made me do all the cooking and cleaning around the house since I was 5 years old, I got in trouble if it wasn't done properly so I had to learn quickly. My bedroom until I got my letter was the cupboard under the stairs and if I didn't do something properly or used accidental magic I got stuck in my cupboard for lengths of time with no food. Once I got my letter they allowed me to use my cousin Dudley's second bedroom that he would use to store all his broken toys or things he didn't want, I would usually only be given things Dudley didn't want or he had already broken. I didn't get to go anywhere fun as a child like Dudley, I had to either stay home or go to Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling living room and listen to her chat on about all her past cats, everytime they went somewhere. I did not get my own clothes, I had to wear all of Dudley's clothes that didn't fit him anymore so most of my clothes were way too big on me. Dudley was a big bully and made sure no one was nice to me or played with me, him and his gang's favorite past time was Harry Hunting, where they'd chase me around to beat me up or just use me as a punching bag, which is why my glasses always got broken and I'd need to tape them back together. I suppose Draco kind of reminded me of him in the bullying sense when I first met him which is why I took an instant dislike to him, not to mention he made fun of my very first friend Ron." Harry said.

"Anyways I was called a freak or just boy while I lived with them, they tried to instill in me since I was a little boy that I was a freak and didn't deserve food, love, or friends, or anything nice for that matter and I admit sometimes I believed it but then I got my letter and I stopped believing them. After that sometimes they'd be afraid of me and leave me be but other times they'd lock me in my bedroom with 3 or 4 different locks and only pass me either cold food or just table scraps through the cat door they installed. They had put bars on my window so I couldn't get out through the window or door and only let me out 3 or 4 times to use the bathroom or shower. That started the summer after first year and Ron and the twins flew their dad's enchanted car to come get me out of there for my birthday. If Uncle Vernon hadn't put the locks on the door he would've got in the room and kept me from escaping them. I was still forced to do the cooking and cleaning when I wasn't trapped in my bedroom during the summers. Hmm what else well you get the basic point that my life was hell before Hogwarts and I usually had to stay at the Dursleys for the first half of summer before I got to go stay with the Weasleys," Harry finished his story and noticed everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were staring at him in horror since those three already knew.

"You were treated as a House elf for most your life? How horrible!" Pansy said.

"How are you still such a nice person to everyone and Muggles?" Daphne asked.

"Not all Muggles are like that just my relatives, Hermione's parents are really nice, and I've met plenty of nice Muggles throughout my life," Harry said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that Harry," Neville said and Luna nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for being such a git to you all these years, I always assumed you were treated as royalty because you were famous," Draco told him.

"Only in this world was I famous, back in the Muggle world I was just some kid who got dropped off on his aunt's door step after his parents died. Besides I don't enjoy the attention from the fame, I've always just wanted to be a normal kid." Harry said truthfully.

"I'm also sorry for being such a bully, I guess I was just jealous of your fame," Draco said looking ashamed of himself.

"Look guys I appreciate the sentiment, but you don't need to pity me, I had a harsh childhood but it got better once I went to Hogwarts, and my life couldn't be better right now. I'm marrying a woman who loves me for me and into a family that has treated me as one of their own since I met Ron. I have a bunch of friends now, I never have to go back to the Dursleys, I can live on my own or with my new family, and I can now live without the fear of a crazy maniac coming to kill me," Harry said seriously.

"You're right Harry, and I'm glad I finally understand you, I hope we can truly put our past behind us and be friends," Draco said honestly.

"We can do that," Harry said smiling and shook Draco's hand.

"All this getting along is making me wanna vomit," Daphne joked.

"Aw, did you want a hug and someone to tell you that you guys will be friends from now on?" Draco teased.

"Oh yes, you know it's my dream Draco," Daphne replied causing them all to laugh.

"I bet, now let's get back to this game shall we, a lot of you have a bunch of dares to do," Draco said laughing.

"Alright, but let's get more alcohol in our systems first, this game is more fun when we are drunk," Blaise said laughing as they all got up to eat some snacks and drink more.

What ended up happening is they took a snack break and drink break and Luna finished teaching the girls lap dances which they practiced on their guys who enjoyed it immensely. Hermione who was trashed at this point took off her blouse and bra and began dancing around topless and even did a nice little dance on the pole giggling the whole time. By the time they wanted to start the game up again everyone was slightly slurring their words and Hermione was so past gone, she sat down and Ginny had to help her put her bra and blouse back on as Hermione giggled away.

"Ok, Hermione you are cut off for tonight," Blaise said as the official bartender for the night.

"H-Ok Blaise but shh we gotta play the game shh!" Hermione said slurring her words and giggling.

"Ok," Harry said chuckling at his friend. "Theo since you gotta do a dare, I dare you to strip naked and Kareoke the song It's Raining Men," Harry said laughing.

"There's no Kareoke machine," Theo said smugly.

"Think again Theo, we are in the Room of Requirement, it'll give us anything we ask for and oh look at that there's a Kareoke machine," Harry said smugly.

"Damn you Harry," Theo said and began taking his clothes off and went to go to the Kareoke machine as the music started playing. Theo began singing making everybody laugh their ass off.

"Don't forget to dance!" Harry said laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"That wasn't part of the dare! It's raining men! Hallelujah it's raining men!" Theo yelled as he tried to talk and Kareoke at the same time.

After the song everybody was in stitches except Theo who was bright red and got back in his clothes quickly.

"Oh my God Harry, Most Epic Dare Ever!" Draco said as he wiped his tears from laughing so hard.

"Well I had to get him back for embarassing me," Harry said smirking.

"Ok enough laughing, Neville I dare you to run around acting like a gorilla," Theo said.

"You go Neville, you go be Tarzan King of the Jungle," Hermione said giggling and Harry chuckled since those two were the only ones who knew who Tarzan was.

Neville took his shirt off and began beating his chest and making gorilla noises as he hopped around on his knuckles and feet. He pretended to eat a banana and beat on his chest again as he hopped back over making gorilla noises, the group was all laughing.

"Neville you forgot the noise Tarzan makes, you know like "AhhhAhhAhAhAhhhh!" Hermione yelled before collapsing into fits of laughter with Harry.

"Who's Tarzan?" Neville asked.

"He's a guy who was living in the middle of the jungle with his parents when he was a baby but then a cheetah comes and kills his parents and a family of gorillas take him in and raise him as one of their own. He mostly talks in gorilla speak but he knows a little english before this beautiful woman named Jane comes to study the gorillas when he's a grown up and she tells him he's human and starts training him to be human and teaches him more english, to introduce him back into the human world, it's a great story," Harry explained.

"Ooh Neville I'll be your Jane for you," Luna said seductively and winked. Neville blushed again and they both kind of chuckled.

"Ok, for someone who's a virgin you sure as hell don't act like one," Daphne said to Luna.

"I'm just very comfortable with my sexuality, I can't wait for our wedding night so we can explore each others bodies fully," Luna said smiling at Neville who blushed darker.

"Anywho Daphne," Neville said smirking, "You're the actress, why don't you act like your a fluffy purple unicorn and prance around us, I dare you," Neville said and then him and Luna started laughing together at her face.

"Oh I will eventually get you back," Daphne said before standing up and galloping around the room. "I am a purple fluffy unicorn, eating some grass, oh how I love grass because I'm a purple fluffy unicorn," Daphne said as she galloped around before finally coming back to sit down as everybody was laughing at her.

"Go suck Merlin's soggy left nut!" she told them moodily since she was embarassed.

"Aw sis, don't be like that, we all have to do something ridiculous," Astoria said.

"Mmm hmm Hermione," Daphne said smirking.

"Yes Purple the fluffy unicorn?" Hermione said giggling.

"I dare you to run around and cluck like a chicken while doing cartwheels," Daphne said.

"That's the best you can do Daphne?" Blaise asked.

"Well look at her she's already trashed, and she's already run around dancing topless, I could only do so much," Daphne said.

"True," Blaise said.

"Ok," Hermione said and began running and did a very clumsy cart wheel and clucked like a chicken. She did it around the room a few times and even fell a couple times laughing and then did it again, before coming and sitting down giggling.

"Blaise, I dare you to take off your pants and dance around acting like your penis is a hellicopter sound effects or words included and then swing around your underwear singing about you being nakie!" Hermione said giggling and Blaise looked at her mortified.

"You are one twisted bitch when you are drunk," Blaise said.

"How's that for being able to have fun Blaise?" Hermione said smirking.

"I will never question you again," Blaise said as he took his pants off.

"Helicopter, Helicopter, Helicopter!" Blaise yelled as he swung his penis around in people's face making people laugh and push him away. Then he grabbed his boxers and swung them around singing, "I'm Nakie, Nakie, Nakie! I'm Nakie, Nakie, Nakie!" before he put his pants back on and sat back down.

"You are so devious underneath that Gryffindor stupidity and Ravenclaw smarts," Draco said laughing as Blaise sat blushing.

"Thanks," Hermione said smirking.

"Ok Ron, I dare you to charm your skin green and be a reverse oompa loompa since your hair is already orage and sing and dance to the oompa loompa song," Blaise said, they had watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory for Halloween in Herbology 6th year.

"Oh hardee har har Blaise," Ron muttered as he pulled out his wand and did the spell. His face turned green and he began singing and dancing "Oompa Loompa doopity doo," everyone was snickering at him as he sang the song and did a little dance to it and when he was finished he changed his skin back and sat down blushing a bit.

"Pansy, I dare you to take this bag of marshmellows and put them in your mouth 1 at a time and say Fluffy Bunny until you can't say it anymore, but you aren't allowed to chew," Ron said smiling remembering how he and Ginny used to do it all the time as kids.

"Um ok 1 Fluffy Bunny, 2 Fluffy Bunny, 3 Fluffy Bunny," she said and it began being slightly undistinguishable by six they could still barely understand, and by 10 you couldn't understand what she had said and she burst out laughing before chewing them all up and swallowing them still giggling.

"That was kind of fun, we should try that all sober," Pansy said.

"Ok Luna, I dare you to strip naked and sing and dance to the song blue moon, with a blue spotlight following you," Pansy said.

"No problem," Luna said and got naked and snapped and a blue spotlight appeared on her and the song began to play, "Blue moon, I saw you standing around, without a dream in my heart," and she began to dance a little like a jazz singer as she sang. As she finished she threw her clothes back on and sat down.

"Astoria, I dare you to charm yourself into a bear and dance around like a ballerina," Luna said with amusement.

"Ok fine," Astoria said sulking and took out her wand and charmed herself into a bear and danced around like a ballerina making them all laugh at how silly it looked before she changed herself back and sat down. The others were still chuckling at the silliness as she sulked at embarassing herself like that.

"Ginny, I dare you to set off fireworks out in the hallway near Gryffindor tower and disguise your voice and blame peeves while we listen in from behind a secret door," Astoria said.

"Alright, but I'm not using a Weasley product, I don't need my brother to get in trouble," Ginny said and grabbed some small fireworks from the bag she had carried with her and walked out with the group and set the fieworks off and they hid behind a tapestry to listen. "Damn you Peeves!" Ginny yelled in a disguised voice.

There were some Gryffindors coming out of the common room all sleepy trying to find the source of the commotion as they found the fireworks they looked around for the one who set them off. Professor Rosebaum came out of her quarters angrily from being woken up to see all the fireworks and students out of bed. "Who did this?" Professor Rosebaum asked.

"We heard someone yell that it was Peeves," a first year said sleepily.

"Very well, off to bed you have classes in a few hours," Professor Rosebaum said and charmed away the fireworks and then everyone went back to bed and the group went back to the Room of Requirement quickly laughing.

"Ok Draco you're next, I dare you to charm your outfit into a dress and Kareoke the song Pretty Woman," Ginny said smirking.

Draco glared at her before whipping out his wand and he charmed his outfit into a emerald green dress and went to the Kareoke machine, "Pretty woman walking down the street, Pretty woman that I'd like to meet, Pretty woman," Draco sang his face bright pink. When he finished he changed his outfit back quickly and sat down grumpily.

"Oh that was brilliant Ginny," Ron said laughing so hard there were tears rolling down his face.

"I thought so too," Ginny said giggling.

Hermione was giggling and rolling around even though Draco was glaring at her, "Other than Harry's for Theo, best dare ever," Hermione said clutching her sides.

"Yes well we all did a truth and all did a dare we should stop now," Draco said, the others agreed and began drinking more and dancing and just chatting about things. Draco sat on a couch and Hermione sat next to him, they were chatting about a couple different things before Hermione got tired and passed out leaning on him. Draco had everyone quiet down a bit and turn down the music and soon everybody got tired and they all fell asleep on the couches or on the beds that the Room poofed up for them.

A/N: Those dares were getting harder to think up as I went along so sorry if some of them were lame but I was getting tired as I wrote this. I hope the chapter didn't drag on as much as it seemed like it did to me, I know this was one of the longest chapters I've written but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Favorite or least favorite parts anyone?


	11. Hangover Central

A/N: I think after this chapter I'm just going to skip ahead to Ginny's wedding because I've been getting impatient and wanting to write the wedding scenes so I can get to the good stuff lol. Well I just want to make a shoutout to my stepsister Stacy A.K.A. SatoshisBabe for being my 100th Reviewer! You guys sure have made me feel good with all the reviews, favorites, and alerts thanks so much all of you! ^-^ In this chapter Draco and Hermione get a little more serious just to warn you and this fic is mated M for a reason, I'm a detail kind of person and I enjoy sex scenes so you can bet the sex scenes are going to be pretty detailed. Don't worry they aren't having sex this chapter, that's for the wedding night. ^_~

Chapter 11: Hangover Central

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache, she had never had a headache this bad. She held her head and looked at her surroundings and realized her and Draco were laying on a couch with a bit of an extension charm on it so it was wide enough for them to sleep side by side rather comfortably. He was laying behind her holding her waist and cudddled up in her hair. Harry and Ginny were doing the same on the couch to her left and Luna and Neville were doing the same on the couch to her right. She managed to wiggle out of Draco arms and stood up and looked for the others. Blaise and Daphne were sharing a double bed right behind her and Draco's couch and Blaise was laying on his back slightly snoring and one arm around Daphne's waist with Daphne laying on his chest her leg between his, she smiled at the cuteness of it and hoped one day she could wake up like that with Draco. Astoria and Theo were sleeping on a double bed behind Luna's and Neville's couch, they were sleeping with Astoria facing one way and Theo facing the other though their backs were touching. Then she looked at Ron and Pansy and had to stifle a giggle, they were sharing a bed behind Harry and Ginny's couch and Ron was splayed across his side snoring away and Pansy was doing the same on her side minus the snoring.

Hermione's head was bothering her too much to look around too much more she grabbed her bag and grabbed the bottles of Hangover Potion out and then checked the time and yelled "SHIT!" waking up everyone in the room. They were all groaning, "Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" and things along those lines.

"Guys, we gotta get up now! Classes start in half an hour, that doesn't give us much time to eat and change so let's hurry up," Hermione said and everybody was jumping up holding their heads.

"Hermione you got the Hangover Potion in that blasted beaded bag of yours, don't you?" Harry moaned.

"I've got them all here," Hermione said and began dispersing them out to everybody, "Alright everybody on three, 1...2...3!" Hermione said and they all uncorked theirs and chugged it back. Instant relief flew through Hermione's body and head and she sighed happily.

"Hermione I think I love you," Ginny said as they all sighed in relief making them all chuckle.

"Sorry Gin, I don't play that way," Hermione said with a wink and a giggle.

"Ok step 2 getting down to the Wedding Wing unnoticed in enough time to change," Daphne said with a yawn.

"Too bad we can't get breakfast," Ron moaned and 12 bagels appeared on the table for them, "Man do I love this room," Ron said as he saw them appear and they all went to go grab one before leaving he room and eating on their way down to the Marriage Wing.

Only a few people looked at them in their attire but most ignored them because they were too busy trying to get to breakfast before classes. When they got to their flats they had finished eating and rushed in to change quickly. Hermione's make up was smeared badly so she did a cleansing charm to clean the rest of it off and brushed through her hair quickly before throwing a uniform on and walking out to Draco just tying his tie, she waited as he finished and then they all but ran to Charms.

After class the group minus Luna, since she was in a different house, met up, "Hangover Potion is a wonderful thing," Astoria said smiling.

"Cheers to that," I don't know what we would've done without it, thanks Hermione," Blaise said.

"Oh it's was no problem and pretty simple to brew, I may brew some more and keep it in storage for just in case we ever need it again," Hermione said smiling.

"In any case, my head and throat thanks you, because without it I was about ready to vomit," Astoria said and some of the others agreed.

"Your welcome," Hermione smiled as they headed towards Transfiguration.

"That was a fun night, we should do something like it again but not on a school night next time," Neville said.

"Oh I agree the whole staying up 'til all hours and having to get up a couple hours after falling asleep, not cool," Daphne said as she yawned again.

"I have some potion to help ease the tiredness if you want it," Hermione said going into her bag and pulling out a large flask, "We can all take a sip and it'll help," Hermione said.

"I'm in," Daphne said and took a swig and passed it around so everybody got some including Luna who was passing by on her way to Charms before Hermione stoppered it and stuck it back in her bag.

"Mm much better," Draco said smiling.

"Oh yeah, it's almost as good as coffee in the morning," Theo said.

"Right you are Theo," Blaise said.

"Ew," Hermione said.

"What?" Theo asked.

"I don't like coffee, that's all," Hermione said.

"Me neither," Harry said.

"I love coffee," Daphne said and Astoria nodded in agreement.

"Coffee is gross," Draco said.

"I agree," Ron said.

"What is wrong with you people? Coffee's good," Pansy said.

"We just don't like it," Ginny said and Neville agreed.

They walked into class and sat down towards the back before Professor Rosebaum walked in to begin the lesson.

"I think changing our desks into pigs was kind of fun what about you guys?" Ginny asked laughing as they left class.

"At least yours completely changed, mine still looked like it was made of wood," Neville said.

"Yes, but yours could move and stuff it just looked like wood grains," Harry reminded him.

"That's true," Neville said smiling.

"I think it would have been better if we could have changed them into a cleaner animal," Pansy said.

"Ok Miss Priss," Blaise said laughing.

"What? Pigs are gross, they roll in mud for fun," Pansy said irritably.

"Yeah, but they sure taste good when they're all cooked up," Ron said smiling.

"Leave it to you to think about it in a food sense Ron," Hermione snorted.

"Hey, we didn't get a big breakfast and I'm a bit hungry," Ron justified.

"We're on our way to lunch right now, jeez," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know," Ron said.

"What do we have after lunch?" Draco asked.

"Potions," Neville replied as he checked his time table.

"Awesome," Draco said as they walked into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors of the group began walking towards where Luna was saving them seats and to their surprise the Slytherins followed them and sat down with them. "Don't mind if we join you for lunch today, do you?" Draco asked.

"No that's fine," Hermione said as she looked at all the couples sitting around her. The other Gryffindors were surprised and the other Slytherins were glaring at them.

Professor McGonagall saw them all sit down together and her eyebrows shot up in surprise, since it wasn't normal for Slytherins and Gryffindors to sit together but she was happy because that meant they were all getting along.

Professor stood up and got the Hall's attention before speaking, "Early this morning fireworks were set off right outside Gryffindor tower, waking all the Gryffindors and Professor Rosebaum. They heard somebody yell at Peeves for it but just in case it was one of you students, that is not acceptable behavior at 3 AM. All students need their sleep so they can learn better, that is all I'm going to say on the matter, enjoy your lunch."

The group of friends all looked at each other smirking before digging into their lunch.

"So Ginny, you excited to get married this Saturday?" Pansy asked.

"Oh yeah, Harry and I both are, right Harry?" Ginny replied.

"Of course, it's my dream come true," Harry said.

"Well that's great that you two are already in love and getting married," Pansy said smiling.

"Yeah, we lucked out," Ginny answered.

"Yeah you did, so what about you Luna and Neville? You guys happy to tie the knot on Sunday?" Pansy asked.

"I sure am, I've liked Neville for awhile as I told you guys last night, and it's nice to know I get to be married to him so soon. I had hoped to get together with him and marry him at the end of the school year before this law came into effect but my plans were just accelerated is all," Luna rambled a bit smiling into space.

"I'm pretty excited too, since I've liked Luna for awhile I guess I just didn't realize it until recently, but now that I think about it, it started around the middle of 5th year because I became awfully aware of her presence and thinking about her more but I just figured it was because we had become better friends. Now I realize it's because I have feelings for her, and I wouldn't have realized it for awhile most likely, so I guess the law got something right," Neville said laughing nervously.

"Well that's nice, good for you two," Astoria said smiling.

"Thanks," they said together and then smiled at one another. It became quiet for a few moments, each person enjoying their lunch since they hadn't gotten a big breakfast like Ron had said.

"Um guys, I'm having a little bit of a hard time remembering everything last night, did I really dance around topless," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you were trashed more than anybody else last night," Blaise said laughing.

"Ugh, I still got my revenge on you for saying I didn't know how to have fun though, right Mr. Helicopter?" Hermione said smirking.

"Oh jeez, that was horrible," Blaise said his cheeks coloring a little bit.

"I thought it was funny," Draco said chuckling.

"Of course you did Pretty woman," Blaise said back smirking this time making Draco blush a little.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco said glaring.

"I think that was one of the more brilliant dares last night," Daphne said laughing.

"Thanks, I was hoping to use that one against one of the guys," Ginny said giggling.

"I just got to be the lucky winner, huh?" Draco asked grumpily.

"You bet your ass you were," Ginny said giggling.

"I think mine to Theo was pretty good too," Harry said.

Theo blushed and scowled at Harry, "Shut it Harry!"

"Oh Theo, calm down all of this was supposed to be in good fun," Astoria said.

"Yeah, yeah." Theo muttered.

"So Hermione, I think you would make a fabulous stripper like me, you learned really quickly," Luna said making Hermione's cheeks color.

"Shh don't say that too loud Luna," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry but I was serious, you were great. You all were once you got the hang of it, just keep practicing and you guys will do awesome," Luna said.

"Surprisingly, you are a really good teacher," Daphne said.

"Well thank you Daphne," Luna said.

"Do you think we can somehow order strip poles in our bedrooms of the flats?" Pansy asked.

"I did and it appeared but hides when we aren't using it, so it's been invisible since we moved in. I think all you gotta do is request it and it'll appear but I'm not sure," Luna said.

"Eh we'll figure it out later," Ginny said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well time to head to Potions guys," Draco said as they all finished their lunch.

"Don't remind me," Neville said.

"You've gotten better Neville, why do you still dislike the class?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just never got over the fear of it, even after Professor Slughorn took over for Snape," Neville said shrugging.

"I suppose that's understandable since you used to get such a hard time for your mistakes in the class," Hermione said.

"I'll see you guys at dinner, I have to head to Arithmancy," Luna said before kissing Neville's cheek and waving to the others before walking up the stairs.

"Later," they had called before entering the entry way to the dungeons.

"Wonder what old Sluggy is gonna teach us today?" Blaise said.

"Maybe we'll learn a cool, ultra advanced potion," Theo said kind of excitedly.

"Maybe," Draco said smirking.

They all sat down in their seats talking quietly amongst themselves when Professor Slughorn walked in cheerfully. "Welcome students, I've got a treat for you today. We will be learning to brew Veriteserum today, the instructions are on the board. Please pay extra speical attention to this one lads and lasses, mixing up the ingredients for this potions wrongly can have disasterous results. The ingredients are in the store room, one of you go get the ingredients while the other preps the cauldron, please begin," Professor Slughorn said before sitting down at his desk to grade some papers.

"Neville you prep the cauldron, and I'll get the ingredients," Hermione said to him.

"Alright," Neville said and began lighting the cauldron.

Hermione got to the potion store room and began collecting ingredients, "No fair Neville's partnered with the one who's already mastered the potion," Daphne pouted.

"Yes, but he's also the least skilled out of the group of us and needs more help than you guys do," Hermione said.

"That's true," Daphne said.

"Besides, Blaise is a pretty skilled potioneer so you probably won't have a problem," Hermione said.

"Again true," Daphne said as they headed back to their spots.

"Nice work Neville, now begin chopping those Mandrake leaves up," Hermione said as she added the whole Newts eyes required and began stirring clockwise.

Hermione helped Neville throughout the class and told him how to do it properly. She stopped him from making any mistakes and made sure he understood everything along the way. By the end of class Neville wasn't nervous about brewing at all because Hermione had showed him how easy it can be, even for a complicated potion like Veriteserum. Their potion was flawless and got the best grade in class which made Neville smile in disbelief. "Well done Neville," Hermione said smiling as they left class.

"Thanks, and thanks for all the help," he replied.

"It was no big deal," Hermione told him smiling.

"Looks like you found a new wet dream to have, eh Neville?" Ron said laughing quietly to him, making both Hermione and Neville blush as they remembered last night.

"Shut up Ron, don't make fun of him," Ginny said darkly.

"I was just teasing him jeez," Ron said perplexed.

"Whatever," Ginny said and rolled her eyes, she had a soft spot for Neville because he was genuinely a good guy and they had grown into even better friends the year before while the Golden Trio had been gone and even more so when Luna was captured.

"Got a thing for Neville, Ginny?" Daphne teased.

"No I don't, but he's a really good friend and I don't like people being mean to him," Ginny said.

"It's fine really, I know Ron was just playing. Let's just drop this," Neville said and began leading the way towards Ancient Runes.

"Whatever you say Nev," Ginny said.

"So did everybody finish their homework for the Marriage and Family class?" Harry asked.

"I finished it that night," Hermione stated.

"As did I," Draco said.

"I almost finished it Friday but not all the way so I finished it Saturday night after the shopping trip," Pansy said.

"Yeah me too, it just took a bit longer because I kept getting distracted," Ron said.

"You always get distracted easily once it's homework time Ron," Hermione snorted.

"So what? It's boring," Ron said.

"It's good for you," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm going to stop you two right there, before you get into a petty arguement," Harry said.

"Yes please, back to the homework question Theo and I finished ours Friday night before bed," Astoria said.

"So did Luna and I," Neville said.

"Blaise and I did half of it Friday night and the other half Saturday night," Daphne said.

"I finished mine Friday night but somebody took two days as well," Ginny said smirking at Harry.

"I finished it mostly on Friday night though," Harry said sheepishly, Ginny just rolled her eyes snorting in amusement.

"Anyone learn something new by reading that chapter?" Theo asked.

"A few things, but most of that was just common sense," Blaise said and everyone agreed.

"Yes but generally when people get into arguements common sense flies out the window, especially when they are angry," Hermione told them.

"That's true, but this way we know what to do if we can remember it during our next fight," Ginny said and the others nodded in agreement.

They got to class and sat down in their seats waiting for the professor to walk in while chatting quietly to one another. When the professor showed up and began the lesson they stopped their conversations and paid attention to the lesson.

They walked down to dinner quietly not really knowing what to talk about since they were still getting to know each other and their likes and dislikes. When they got there this time the Gryffindors and Luna sat down at the Slytherin table with the Slytherins of the group. The other Slytherins were glaring at the large group but they ignored them and began eating. The Gryffindors were surprised again and some of them were glaring at them while the others were just surprised and didn't really care. Professor McGonagall was shocked again like she had been at lunch but didn't see a problem with students intermingling with different houses or sitting at each other's tables.

After dinner the group headed for their flats to relax after a long weekend and a relatively exhausting day since they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. They said their good byes and then went to their seperate flats.

"You haven't been very talkative today Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked as they sat down next to each other on one of the loveseats.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine for the most part, just a bit embarassed," Hermione said.

"About what?" Draco asked.

"I was more drunk than anybody else last night, and I danced around topless," Hermione said blushing.

"So? You are a little more of a light weight, you don't drink often so it's nothing to be embarassed about," Draco said reassuringly.

"Yes I suppose, but the whole topless dancing thing, I'm never going to live that down," Hermione said.

"None of us are going to tell anybody, it'll just stay between us 12. Besides it was amusing and if you don't mind me saying, kind of sexy," Draco said.

"What was so sexy about it?" Hermione huffed.

"It shows that you are able to loosen up and have fun, you had a lot of confidence and those are sexy attributes in a person, not to mention you have nice perky tits," Draco smirked, winking at her.

"I am not a sexy person Draco, I was just drunk and didn't know what I was doing," Hermione said blushing.

"I beg to differ Hermione, you are sexy. You just don't know how to show it," Draco said to her.

Hermione blushed again, she had never been called sexy before. "You think I'm sexy?" she asked uncertainly.

"I do, I've grown to realize that since we moved in together. I also think that you should get a more flattering wardrobe to show it off, like last night's outfit. It's tight and shows off all the right things and still leaves things to the imagination, you should get more clothes like that. The clothes you usually wear are too big so it makes you look a bit frumpy," Draco explained.

"I'm comfortable in clothes a size too big though," Hermione said.

"Well you can wear clothes like that when you are relaxing at home but I think for when we go places together the better wardrobe is a must, Malfoys always look good," Draco told her.

"I'm not a Malfoy just yet," Hermione reminded him.

"You will be soon though, and a certain look comes with that last name Hermione," Draco said.

"Fine, when we get married I'll allow you to take me shopping for a more approproate wardrobe but until then I'm keeping all my old clothes," Hermione said.

"I suppose that's agreeable," Draco sighed.

"You realize of course you sounded like such a guy when you said I had nice perky tits earlier?" Hermione teased.

"I am a guy that's why and you do, your breasts are beautiful," Draco said smirking.

"How can breasts be beautiful, they are just lumps of fat and flesh?" Hermione said.

"That's because you choose to look at them that way, I see them as handfuls of fun. I could do so much to them and you'd enjoy it," Draco said.

"They're just breasts, what could you possibly do to them?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of things, when I first saw you topless I wanted to grab them and ravish them with squeezes, carresses, kisses, sucks, and nibbles. That I guarantee would make you moan in pleasure, maybe even moan my name," Draco said lustfully.

Hermione had blushed deeply as he explained what he wanted to do to them and she couldn't help but get a little wet and turned on. The voice he had explained it in had sent vibes of desire off and it made her wet to think a guy as attractive as Draco Malfoy could desire her in any way. She had stopped trying to convince herself that she didn't find him attractive because he very much was. "I have never had any of that happen to me so I couldn't tell you if I'd enjoy it," Hermione said quietly since she realized he was staring at her waiting for an answer of some form.

"I could show you if you want," he said seductively which made her tingle down there.

"Oh um I-I think I'll pass," Hermione said blushing deeply again and getting up heading towards their bedroom.

"Are you sure? We don't have to tell anyone, we can keep it our little secret. It'll just be a little experiment before our wedding night," Draco said as he backed her against the wall next to their bedroom door.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he used his body to press her into the wall, she was getting extremely turned on and it scared her. Nothing like this had ever happened to her and being so turned on was unnatural for her. She couldn't help but enjoy it though and thought about what he was suggesting. They could either experiment a little before they actually had sex in a little less than two weeks to see if she liked something so that the romance of the wedding night wasn't shattered or she could do what was more comfortable and tell him no and run into the shower to avoid him and then masturbate and go to bed quickly. She didn't think he'd let her get away so easily and he'd probably bring it up again later. What scared her is she almost didn't want him to let her get off easily, but was she ready to take this step in their relationship just yet since they had barely begun to be friends? Her answer was of course the logical one...

"Are you just wanting to do that to me for bragging rights among your friends?" she asked quietly.

"No I told you, we can keep it out little secret so that we are both more comfortable on the wedding night," Draco said softly.

"Ok, we can do it just to satify our curiosity but if it starts getting too hot and heavy, we stop. I don't want to lose my virginity until the wedding night," Hermione whispered.

"That's perfectly fine, I just want us to be more comfortable with each other and besides, I enjoy the idea of proving you wrong about something," Draco said smirking.

"Oh ha ha Draco," Hermione said scowling at him a little.

"Can we try something else before I begin to show you how ravishing your breasts is enjoyable?" Draco asked.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Can I kiss you? I don't want our first kiss to be on the wedding day so it isn't awkward," Draco said as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Ok," Hermione said breathlessly since he was still pressing his body against her.

Draco leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against her small soft ones and both their breaths hitched so he leaned forward and kissed her more fully. Their lips moved against each other's perfectly, both their hearts were beating really fast as the kiss deepened a little. He licked her bottom lip to ask for access and she granted it, their tongues clashed against each others both fighting for dominance. When they broke apart breathlessly they were both blushing and grinning nervously at each other.

"That was...intense," Hermione said looking for the right word.

"Yeah it was, but amazing as well, you're a great kisser Hermione," Draco said.

"You sound a little surprised," Hermione giggled.

"That's because I am, pleasantly so," Draco told her.

"You're a pretty good kisser too," Hermione said.

"Now you sound surprised," he chuckled.

"I am very much so," Hermione said.

Draco smiled and stepped backwards releasing her from her imprisonment against the wall and she almost groaned at the loss of contact, which surprised her. She bit her lip nervously and grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom and pushed him on the bed. She pulled off her robe and dropped it on the ground before loosening her tie and pulling it off her head and depositing it on the ground as well. She nervously unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders onto her small pile of clothes. Hermione stood there for a minute nervously in her skirt and white bra before taking off her shoes and walking slowly to Draco on the bed.

"I promise I won't hurt you Hermione, I just want to show you that those lumps on your chest as you put it can actually be pleasured," Draco said before scooting back on the bed so he was more on it and pulled her forward by her hips. Her breath hitched again since his thumbs were actually on her skin whilst the rest were on her skirt as he pulled her right to him. He began kissing her again and she relaxed a little, he reached his hands up her back and unclipped her bra and stucks his thumbs under the straps. He then slowly slipped it off her shoulders, rubbing her soft skin on the way down and giving her goosebumps. He broke the kiss long enough to toss her bra on top of her other clothes and then pulled her onto the bed.

Draco laid her on her back slowly and then crawled on top of her and kissed her again. Hermione decided she enjoyed his weight on top of her and the way his thumb made circles on her waist, it made her tingle again. Then his hand stopped rubbing circles on her waist and began sliding up and groped her right breast, she gasped as his firm hand kneaded her breast. He moved his hand over to the other breast and kneaded that one as well for a little bit before putting his right hand back on her right breast and rubbed over her nipple. She jerked into his hand as he began to roll her nipple a little because her nipple was so sensitive. His other hand came up and did the same so all of his weight was on Hermione and she liked it. He broke the kiss and looked directly into her eyes before lowering himself down a little and flicked his tongue over both her nipples. She arched into him a little and he smirked before taking her left breast into his mouth and gave it a little suck, she moaned at the feeling.

He continued to play with her right breast as he licked, sucked, and nibbled at her left breast, she was moaning and arching herself into him continuously. "Do it to my right breast too," she told him. So he switched and began kneading and playing with her left breast as he began licking, sucking and nibbling on her right breast too. She was definitely enjoying his ravishing of her breasts and she was getting extremely turned on. She almost wanted to forget her no sex 'til marriage rule because she wanted relief. She arched up and ground her hips into him and he let out a groan and she felt his member stiffen on her thigh. Finally when she couldn't take the sucking anymore because she was so sensitive, she pulled him back up to her face and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They both moaned as their genitals rubbed against one another under their clothes. Draco sat them up and he ripped off his cloak and threw it somewhere before beginning to loosen up his tie and break the kiss long enough to rip it off his head and throw it as well. Hermione reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt so she could feel his chiseled chest with her hands. She slid his shirt off and he threw it as well and she pulled him back down on top of her for another searing kiss. They moaned into each others mouths as their chests touched, it felt like Hermione's skin was on fire but she loved it. She began to reach behind her and unzip her skirt and managed to slide it off and fling it with her foot.

Draco stopped then though and looked at her in nothing but her panties, "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking my skirt off so I can move more freely," she said breathlessly.

"I thought we were going to stop before we got too hot and heavy?" he asked breathlessly as well.

"We are, we aren't having sex tonight, doesn't mean we can't try other things," she said.

"Are you sure you want to go that far before the wedding night?" he asked.

"What? Do you not want to touch me any other way before the wedding night or something?" she asked.

"No it's not that, I'd love to do other stuff, I just don't want us going so fast when you are all so new at this. I don't want us to do something and then you regret it in the morning," he said.

"Draco Malfoy being chivalrous? Who'd have thought that were possible?" she teased.

"Yeah, just don't go spreading it around," he smirked.

"Our little secret remember?" Hermione asked.

"Ok good, now do you really want to continue or just stop and call it a day?" Draco asked.

Hermione had to sit there and think, he'd proven what he wanted in excess and she'd enjoyed every minute of it. He was still hard and she was still turned on so they could continue to the foreplay and relieve each other or stop since they'd already gone past what they orignially had planned and could go finish themselves off in the shower, seperately. She was comfortable with how far they'd gone so far but did she really want to rush and do everything but sex right off the bat? "I think it would be smarter for us to just stop now and go finish ourselves off in the shower so there's more for us to do together at a later time," Hermione finally decided.

"No problem, I like that idea too," Draco said, "Can I take first shower though? I'm starting to feel the pain of blue balls already."

"Oh sorry about that, go for it," Hermione said.

"Thanks," he said and rushed to the bathroom.

Hermione sat on the bed in nothing but her panties and looked down at her chest, she had a couple small hickies on each boob, which Hermione knew marked her as Draco's. She wasn't sure if he'd done it on purpose but she was glad they'd still be covered by her shirt tomorrow. As she sat there listening to the shower she faintly heard Draco making a noise, she stood up and listened at the door and heard him moaning. She was sure he was jacking himself off now and she was half tempted to go in there and either watch him or join him and continue where they left off. Draco had sparked so many new feelings and desires in her in this one night, she wasn't sure if she could act normal around him from now on. Finally she heard him grunt and pant a bit signaling he came which turned her on a little more so she couldn't wait 'til it was her turn since she wanted so desperately for her relief.

Hermione wasn't generally one to masturbate unless absolutely necessary and tonight was one of those times. She rushed back to sit on the bed as he opened the shower curtain inside the bathroom because she didn't want to get caught spying on him. When he came out dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist, Hermione whimpered quietly. He looked sexy with his wet hair sticking to his face and water droplets running down his hard chiseled chest and abs.

"Like what you see Hermione?" he smirked as he caught her ogling him.

"Uh huh," she said biting her lip.

"Well you happen to be lucky, you roped this stallion in and I'm free for you to ride whenever you want once we are married," he said chuckling and it made her giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind but you forgot one thing, stallions need to be broken for proper training and riding," she smirked.

"Is that so? Well I'll enjoy it when you finally bring out the saddle for training," he said and winked at her.

"Just a couple more weeks and I'll ride you properly," she said and walked into the bathroom swinging her hips in what she hoped was a seductive manner.

She heard him mutter, "I may need to take another shower," as she was about to shut the door and she giggled.

Hermione stripped her one article of clothing off and turned the water on and jumped in, she cleaned her body off quickly and then leaned against the shower wall. She spread her legs a little as she touched her own breasts in a sexual way for the first time in her life and realized she liked it but no way near as much as she liked it when Draco touched her. She began thinking about what had happened tonight and began getting warm down below again. She rubbed her hands down her body imagining it was Draco's hands and she moaned a little before her right hand reached all the way down to her vagina.

Hermione rubbed her fingers over her clit and resisted the urge to moan, she was still pretty sensitive. She rubbed her fingers around her clit a couple times before reaching her two fingers inside and began pumping. She moaned and began pumping faster as she imagined Draco coming in naked and pressing her into the wall and replacing her fingers with his more practiced ones and driving her nuts with his kisses. She began grinding her hips in circles so the other three fingers that were not inside her would rub her clit to elicit more friction for her. She was moaning again at how good it felt and her daydream of Draco doing those things to her made her go faster needing faster relief. She pumped harder and faster along with grinding her hips until finally she felt the tension building up in her abdominal area. She continued as fast as she could and moaning building up her orgasm until finally she came quick and hard. She panted as her fingers came to a stop and pulled them out of herself. She used the body wash to clean off her hand and then got out and dried off. She dried her hair with a spell and then went out to find Draco sitting on his side of the bed in boxers.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked when she sat down on her side of the bed.

"Um yeah I guess, why?" she asked.

"You were moaning extremely loud and I could hear you clearly over here so I just figured I'd ask," he said smirking.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said blushing.

"Don't be, we're going to be married soon and hearing way more of each other moaning in the future so I guess we should get used to it now but I'm going to need to get back in the shower really quick," he said.

"Oh sorry, ok I'll try to be quiet from now on," she said.

"Don't please, you sound extremely sexy when you moan," he said and she blushed again as he grabbed his towel off the floor and walked back into the bathroom.

Hermione dressed into a new pair of panties since she had gotten her other pair soaked during her and Draco's extensive make out session. She decided to wear one of her silk night gowns that were right above the knee to bed and put her red tank top and black shorts in the dirty clothes. She chose to wear her gold silk night gown since she hadn't worn it in awhile, she always seemed to forget how soft those night gowns were. Hermione like the pervert that she apparently was listened at the door again as Draco pleasured himself. It turned her on again but not enough where she'd need to relieve herself, she just enjoyed the noises he made when he was trying to cum. Then she heard his final loud grunt and the ensuing panting and then rushed onto the bed and waited for him to come out to see if he liked her night gown or if he even cared. She wasn't too sure why now all of a sudden she cared what Draco thought but she hoped he liked it as much as she did.

Draco came back out in his boxers a couple minutes later and smiled at her and said "Nice night gown, it goes with your skin nicely. It also makes your legs look great."

Hermione beamed and said, "Thank you, I'm glad you like it," before getting into bed and covering herself up.

"Your welcome," he said and then went to his side and covered himself up as well before they both turned their lights out and said "Good night."

A/N: Ok that was mostly a filler chapter before I get to the good stuff. I'm hoping you guys don't hate me for making Hermione and Draco just stop like I did but I want the real sex to happen on the wedding night but I hope this gives you an insight into what their sex life is going to be like once they get married lol. I hope you aren't mad at me for making them get as far as they did tonight to begin with but this chapter was way too boring I had to add something interesting and exciting in lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapter I'm skipping to Ginny's wedding, this story needs to officially begin lol. Review and tell me what you think please. :D


	12. The First of the Weddings

A/N: Ok once again this is Ginny's wedding scene, I'm writing out the full wedding for all 6 of our main characters since Hermione and Draco are in all 6 lol. After I post each of the 6 chapters I will be posting what the flowers and the cakes look like for each couple. I spent a couple hours looking up this stuff and trying to find the best ones for each couple or at least in my opinion lol. I'm not a crazy over the top kind of person so they aren't gonna be freakishly elaborate and whatnot but I hope you like them all the same.

Chapter 12: The First of the Weddings

Hermione woke up on Saturday happy, it was two of her best friends' wedding day. As she woke Draco up and went to go shower she thought about the few days since her and Draco did their first experiment. Every night since they would have an extensive make out session that would result in them being so turned on they'd need to relieve themselves in the shower again since they were still stopping before they reached the foreplay step. It didn't stop them from grinding their hips together to at least feel how turned on they both were though. The closest they had gotten to foreplay is they'd used their hands to rub each others parts over their pants/skirt Thursday night and gotten each other close to cumming before they broke apart and finished themselves off in their seperate showers. Hermione had taken the first shower every night just in case she moaned too loud again so Draco wouldn't have to take two showers.

Hermione and Draco hadn't done their nightly make out session last night though because she was over at Ginny's Bachlorette party and Draco was over at Harry's Bachelor party. They'd both gotten pretty buzzed before calling it a night and going back to their flat to sleep, even though both groups of people had complained about it.

As Hermione got out of the shower and charmed her hair to be more manageable. She then threw her hair up in a braid and then wrapped it around itself on the back of her head and she pinned it there with the little red rose burettes the girls were all given by Ginny the night before, she had owl ordered them when she decided on the bridesmaids hairdos. Hermione then used a charm on her hair to keep it that way, just in case and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"I like that hair style on you," Draco said as he looked at her approvingly.

"Thanks, I think it looks nice too it just take awhile," Hermione said.

"You've only been in the bathroom for about an hour and fifteen minutes," he said.

"I know, but the shower took the fifteen, the hair took an hour," Hermione said.

"So you don't do the hair style very often but you should do it more often is all I'm saying," he replied.

"Yeah I may, whenever I get the chance to," Hermione said.

"I've already eaten while I was waiting, so I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready, you go eat and then you can put the dress on and we'll walk up to the Room of Requirement together, ok?" Draco suggested.

"Actually I have to bring my dress over to Ginny's dressing room up on the 7th floor to finish getting ready, we were only supposed to do our hair and then go finish getting ready up there. I heard the guys are supposed to be doing the same in Harry's dressing room which is on the opposite side of the 7th floor so that we don't see each other until the wedding is about to begin," Hermione explained.

"So I'm supposed to shower, fix my hair up and dress in regular clothes to go up to the 7th floor and then dress in my tux there?" Draco asked.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"Alright," Draco said sighing and then went to the bathroom for his shower.

Hermione grabbed out the right Bridesmaid dress and walked over to the kitchen, she grabbed a large cinnamon roll and ate it on her way to the 7th floor. When she got there she was finishing it and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge inside the dressing room and chugged about half of it before heading to the bathroom to wash her face and hands and brushed her teeth. Then she walked into the main room to see Ginny and Luna already there talking quietly.

"Oh Hermione, you're the second to arrive. The others had to go grab their dresses and something to eat before coming up here," Ginny said.

"Ok then, so have you two eaten yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm too nervous to eat," Ginny said quietly.

"I ate a fruit parfait on my way up here," Luna said.

"Why are you so nervous Ginny? I thought you wanted to marry Harry?" Hermione asked as she went to go sit next to her friend.

"I do want to marry him, but I guess I'm just nervous that something bad is going to happen," Ginny said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, your wedding is going to be beautiful since I know Harry didn't spare any expense to give you your dream wedding, he told me himself," Hermione said smiling at her.

"Did you know there are going to be reporters there?" Ginny asked.

"No, why are reporters going to be there?" Hermione asked though she was sure she knew the answer.

"They're obsessed with documenting major moments in Harry's life and so they want to get our wedding in the newspaper tomorrow as some top news or something," Ginny said.

"Did you tell them you don't want them there?" Luna asked.

"I tried but there's nothing we can do about it, Harry swore they wouldn't get in the way though," Ginny said as if trying to reassure herself.

"I'm sure they'll be pushy to get some statement about you being Mrs. Boy Who Lived though," Pansy said as she walked in with her dress.

"Thanks Pansy, I was trying to convince her it'd be alright," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, the press is always like that but I'm sure if they get too annoying McGonagall will kick their asses to the curb," Pansy said all the girls giggled at that mental picture.

"She may be older but she's a damn good witch, so you're probably right Pansy," Hermione said and Ginny and Luna agreed remembering how awesome she was at the Final Battle.

"So now we are just waiting on the Greengrass sisters then we can get this show on the road," Pansy said smiling.

"No need to wait we are right here," Daphne said as her and Astoria walked in together holding a coffee each.

"Don't you dare spill that on anyone's dresses," Ginny said.

"Oh relax Ginny, we've never spilt our coffee before and if we did, we could easily use a scourgify spell and get the stain out," Daphne said.

"I don't care, I want this to go as perfectly as it can, even with the stupid press being there," Ginny said irritably.

"Ooh your weddings being made into a story? That's exciting!" Astoria said smiling.

"Harry and I haven't exactly had pleasant press experiences before he beat Voldemort. Harry has done a few interviews since that were decent but they weren't always like that as you know," Ginny said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Enough of that unhappy topic, come on let's get you beautiful for your big day!" Hermione said trying to get everybody excited again and it worked for the most part.

"Hello girls, I came to help my baby get ready," Mrs. Weasley said as she came in.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," the girls all said in unison except for Ginny of course who said mom.

"How do you want your hair dear?" Molly asked her.

"Oh um an updo so I can set my tiara on top and attach my veil to it," Ginny said.

"Any kind of updo in particular?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well a bun seems like a good idea with maybe some braids so it isn't so plain," Ginny said.

"Alright, we'll start with the braids, all 5 of you do a small braid and we'll tuck them in when I do the bun," Mrs. Weasley said as she brushed Ginny's hair back so that the top of her head wouldn't show and her part in the middle wouldn't be shown.

All five girls did a small braid, two in the front of her hair, two on the middle of the sides of her head and one beginning at the top of her head and going all the way to the bottom of her hair in the back. Mrs. Weasley then took all the hair and pulled it back in an elegant bun with the braids showing on the outside. To keep the hair tucked in she used a charm and then put the tiara on her daughters head. Ginny's veil attached to the tiara perfectly and they worked on Ginny's make up together. They used light make up since Ginny was so fair, they used an ivory foundation to match her skin, brown mascara and eyeliner to help her beautiful golden brown eyes pop, and they used red eyeshadow with some gold glitter eyeshadow over it to complete her look. She looked gorgeous and she beamed with happiness at it.

"We should add a light lip stick or lip gloss to go with," Daphne said as she looked at Ginny.

"What color though?" Astoria asked.

"Not red, because as sexy as that would look, she needs a light color to go with this," Pansy said.

"How about Lovestruck Pink?" Luna asked as she held up a light pink lipstain.

"Ooh that's perfect," Astoria said smiling and applied it to Ginny's lips, "The best part is it's a lip stain so it'll stay intact even after the kiss and eating cake."

"How would I get it off tonight though?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that's easy, you can either charm it off or use a warm terricloth," Astoria said smiling.

"Oh ok, well time for the dress, who wants to help me into it?" Ginny asked.

"I think that right is reserved for your Maid of Honor and your mother," Mrs. Weasley said jokingly.

"All right mom, Luna come on and then you girls can put your dresses on and do make up," Ginny said.

"I think we'll start with our make up now actually and we can do Luna after she's done helping you and then we can all put our dresses on together," Pansy said.

"Ok that works too," Ginny said smiling before walking off to her private dressing room to get dressed.

"So how are we doing all of our make up?" Hermione asked.

"However you want, we don't all have to look exactly alike," Daphne replied.

Hermione nodded her head and put on some cream colored foundation to match her skin, some black eyeliner and mascara with a red glittery eyeshadow to match. She kind of looked the way she did the night of the party as she looked at herself but that had been a nice look for her so she was ok with it. Hermione also added some reddish pink lip stain to go finish her look and the other girls nodded their head in approval which made Hermione smile.

Next it was Daphne's turn, she added some darker foundaton than the others since she was the most tan. She went with black eyeliner and mascara as well and a dark red and black blend effect that looked rather good on her. She put on a bright red lip stain and added some light blush before she smirked at herself. She looked gorgeous even though she used more make up than the rest of them.

Astoria had on more of a golden cream colored foundation since she was still pretty tan but not as much as Daphne. She used brown eyeliner and mascara like Ginny but had on a dark red eyeliner like her sister but blended it more with a brown which still looked nice on her. She put on the same reddish pink lip stain as Hermione and smiled at her reflextion.

Pansy was the third tannest of the group, lighter than Astoria but darker than Hermione who had slightly darker skin than Luna and Ginny. Pansy used a foundation that was like a mix between Astoria's and Hermione's, she used black eye liner and mascara and went with a red glittery eyeshadow blend with glittery silver which looked nice on her. She added some bright red lip stain and some light blush like Daphne and grinned, she clearly thought she looked amazing which she did.

Luna came out earlier than the other two and went to start her make up, she added an ivory foundation as well since she was just as pale as Ginny. She used gray eyeliner and mascara to make her light blue eyes stand out. She used a red glittery eyeshadow just like Hermione and then added the same light pink lip stain as Ginny and considered herself done, her look was simple but looked very nice on her.

After they were all done Ginny came out with her mother grinning widely, the dress looked even more amazing on her now that she was actually getting married than it did in the dress shop.

"Harry's jaw is going to drop when he sees how gorgeous you look," Hermione said giggling.

"I think he's going to need to hide a boner when he sees how hot you look," Pansy said making all the girls laugh, Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes and snorted in amusement.

"Speaking of his manly bits, when you consummate your wedding tonight please make sure the dress is off and no where near. You tend to bleed a bit the first time and you don't want to ruin your pretty gown," Mrs. Weasley said seriously though she was blushing a little at the idea of her baby girl losing her virginity tonight.

"I will mom trust me, I want to keep this gown for a memory later on," Ginny said and she too was blushing.

"Alright girls, your make up looks beautiful, better go get in those dresses, this wedding is beginning soon," Mrs. Weasley said and the girls all filed over to the two extra rooms available. Hermione and Luna went into one and Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne went into the other to change into their dresses that they'd hung up when they first got there.

"Luna are you nervous about falling on your face in front of a large group of people too? Hermione asked as she took her top off.

"A little, but I think the Valderoffs are watching over us," Luna said smiling.

Hermione couldn't help it, "What's a Valderoff?"

"It's an angelic creature that watches over us in times when we need a lot of grace and poise to keep us from embarassing and making fools of ourselves," Luna said as she stood there in nothing but a red lace thong and lacy pushup bra.

"I think I like those Valderoffs," Hermione said giggling mostly to herself as she was grabbing her dress to slip over her red lace pushup bra and lacy hipsters.

"Most people who know about them do, they love people but only can show up during those specific times," Luna said as she slipped her dress on and had Hermione zip it up before she did the same for Hermione.

"Well let's get this party started," Hermione said as Luna clipped on the red rose brooch like she was supposed to so people would know she's the Maid of Honor.

"Yes let's," Luna said dreamily and hooked arms with Hermione as they walked out to the main room again.

"Oh you girls all look so lovely," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," they all chorused.

"Now if you girls remember, you are going down the aisle with your fiance and then Ron will move to stand up next to Harry as the best man and Luna you will move up to be the Maid of Honor," Ginny said.

"Yes Ginny we know, you told us that like three times last night to make sure we remembered," Pansy said giggling.

"Oh right, sorry," Ginny mumbled.

"Ok girls, in a line and march your cute little butts down to the door of the Room of Requirements, Ginny you come in a few minutes so we make sure that Harry is already at the alter where he needs to be so he doesn't see you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ok mom," Ginny said sighing and sitting down to take some small slow sips of water so she didn't spill or anything.

The girls did as instructed and followed Mrs. Weasley to the Room of Requirement. The guys were all waiting there including Harry and Mr. Weasley. The boys all looked at their fiancees and smiled.

"You look lovely girls," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," they all chorused before getting into the pairings.

"Harry dear, you look dashing," Mrs. Weasley said and tried to get his hair to lay flat which as always was a wasted effort.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he smiled.

"It's Molly to you now, since you are apart of this family. You go in there and let them know we are ready and get in place, Ginny will be along in a few minutes," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Ok no problem Molly," Harry said a little awkwardly and then walked through the doors quickly.

"Ok pairings in the right order?" Mrs. Weasley asked and they all murmured yes.

The music began inside and Ron and Pansy walked in first, followed by Luna and Neville, Hermione and Draco were next and they walked in and Hermione gasped. It looked like they were inside a gothic church, with lots of stain glass windows and sun shining through. The floor was of course black with a red aisle for them to walk down, there were red drapings across the walls in a line at the bottom of the windows. The benches were all black with red ribbon bows on the sides of them. The alter was a large black arch with shiny red roses and red fairy lights wrapped around it. There was also large red rose bushes in full bloom planted in black boxes all around the walls of the room. It was very gothic but also very pretty and seemed to suit their wedding perfectly.

After Ron and Luna got into their spots Pansy and Neville stood on opposite sides of one another and Hermione and Draco stood next to them. Astoria and Theo were after Hermione and Draco followed by Daphne and Blaise, they all stood in their rightful places and waited for Ginny's entrance. Now that Hermione could see the door, it was in the shape of a gothic arch just as the alter had been but it was made of wood. There were red rose vines attached to the outside of the arch with red fairy lights next to them so the door was lit up. There were also a bunch of fairies with lit up red wings floating up above as well scattering red rose petals down the aisle so it was ready for when Ginny walked in.

The wedding march began all over again and then the doors opened revealing Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Ginny was beaming as she walked in and seeing that the room was exactly how they'd wanted it. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Ginny walk in just like Hermione had predicted and she giggled. A photographer somewhere took a picture of her entrance and she continued to walk in with her bouquet in one hand and her dad's arm in the other. It was a long draping bouquet with a bunch of red flowers in it with some green leaves and vines. When she got close enough Hermione smiled at her encouragingly and Ginny smiled back. When they got up to the alter Ginny gave her dad a hug and kiss and Hermione could see small tears in his eyes. Ginny handed her bouquet to Luna to hold and stepped up to the alter with her dad still holding on.

"We are gathered here today to join Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in matrimony. Who gives her away today?" the priest asked.

"I do," Mr. Weasley said smiling and handed Harry Ginny's hand before going and sitting in the front row with his wife. Somebody took a picture of those two holding hands up on the alter.

"Very well, Do you Harry take Ginevra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Harry said smiling.

"And do you Ginevra take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Ginny said smiling.

"If there are any who oppose this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and no one said anything.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Ron brought them out of his pocket.

"Harry take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Harry took the ring that was for Ginny. It was a gold band with a large red ruby on it with little diamonds around the edge of it. "With this ring," the priest said.

"With this ring," Harry repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Ginevra Weasley," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Ginevra Weasley," Harry repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Harry said and then slid the ring in Ginny's finger, someone took a picture.

"Now Ginevra you take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Ginny took the ring for Harry. It was a gold band with rubies around the edges. "With this ring,"

"With this ring," Ginny repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Harry Potter," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Harry Potter," Ginny repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Ginny said and then slid the ring on Harry's finger, someone took a picture.

"Through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said happily.

Harry and Ginny gave each other a searing kiss that lasted probably longer than it should have and then they broke apart smiling at each other. Somebody had taken a picture of their kiss and snapped another one as they smiled at each other.

Ginny took her bouquet back from Luna and her and Harry walked down the aisle as husband and wife which again somebody took a picture of. Luna and Ron got back in line with their future spouses and then they walked back down the aisle in the same order as they had come.

Harry and Ginny led their wedding party to an unused classroom for the reception as instructed by Professor McGonagall. The classroom was expanded to fit everybody comfortably and it was decorated kind of like a tunnel of love Hermione noticed as her and Draco walked in. There were roses on every table and Heart decorations all over both the table and walls. Each table had a black table cloth over it to continue their color scheme but the decorations on them were obviously red. There was little heart confetti everywhere but on the large dance floor. The cake was on a large table in the back of the room with a black table cloth and little red ribbon around the edges. The cake itself was white, three layers all with a red ribbon tied around the bottom with a bow at the bottom of the side. The layers were shaped like hearts and there was a large red wooden heart stuck in the top layer. There were rose petals on the right side of the cake down all three layers even on the white plate that was also heart shaped but with a white ribbon tied around the edge with a bow. On the table around the cake was a few buffet trays that were covered since it wasn't time for the buffet just yet.

A DJ walked up to the DJ table and pulled the microphone to his mouth, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am DJ Kasmira, please have a seat so we can do the Bride and Groom's first dance," he said. People all sat down and there was a spot for everybody, including the press, who tried to get a spot half way through the room so they could get a nice shot of both the cake and the dance floor.

"You ready Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry muttered to her.

Ginny pulled Harry onto the floor, Hermione knew Harry hadn't had much experience dancing so she knew he wasn't looking forward to this.

As they got in position in the middle of the dance floor Harry spun Ginny around and brought her flush against his body. Somebody took another picture, that photographer was really getting on Hermione's nerves, it was like Harry couldn't have a special moment without them taking a picture.

As the song began, Hermione instantly recognized the song When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss and Hermione smiled as she thought how perfect it was for those two. They began swaying to the music and dancing, smiling at one another. Hermione hummed along with the song and swayed back and forth next to Draco who seemed intent on listening to the lyrics.

"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, a touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall, you say your best when you say nothing at all," Hermione couldn't help but sing quietly with the chorus.

"Hmm sounds like a good song so far," Draco said to her.

"Oh it is," Hermione said smiling as they watched Harry and Ginny dance. Ginny hadn't heard the song before and was tearing up and bit as she smiled and danced with Harry who was smiling and Hermione saw him mutter, "I mean every word of it," to Ginny who's tears bubbled over just then and of course that damn photographer took a picture of it. Hermione looked around to find him and saw him smirking and probably thinking up a clever headline to go with. She walked over to him and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I would like to request that you stop taking pictures of my best friend, it's annoying that at every special moment he's having you have to flash your damn camera," Hermione said irritably.

"This wedding is a huge story, I need pictures," he said defending himself.

"Yeah well I think you got plenty, you take one more and I'm having you thrown out," Hermione said threateningly.

"How are you going to throw me out, you can't be taller than 5'4?" he asked skeptically.

"I am Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age and I pack a punch, and if by some chance I can't throw you out I know the Headmistress of this school sure can," Hermione said smirking at his face faulter for a second and then she stalked off back to Draco.

"Tell him off, did you?" Draco asked smirking.

"I sure as hell did, he was aggravating the shit out of me," Hermione huffed.

"What'd you tell him?" Draco asked.

"That if he took one more I'd throw his ass out, he was skeptical of my abilities so I told him who I was and that if I couldn't do it then Professor McGonagall sure would," Hermione said.

"Somebody is becoming more devious, I think I'm rubbing off on you," Draco said smirking as the song ended and then they clapped with everybody else.

"Maybe a little," Hermione said as Harry and Ginny walked towards them again to go sit down for a second before the other dances took place. "I may have frightened the piss out of that damn photographer back there and threatened him to stop taking pictures," Hermione said to them.

"Thank you, I'm half tempted to bat bogey hex the git as it is," Ginny grumbled.

"Now now Love, not on our wedding day," Harry said chuckling.

"What, he isn't annoying you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course he is, but I'm pretty sure there isn't much else to photograph," Harry said.

"True," Ginny muttered.

"Ok time for the Daddy/Daughter dance," Dj Kasmira said and Ginny walked back onto the dance floor and waited for Mr. Weasley to come up. They got into position and a wizarding song that Hermione hadn't heard came on but it sounded nice and both Ginny and Mr. Weasley were smiling at one another.

"Dad used to sing that song to her when she couldn't sleep," Ron said from behind them making them jump.

"Oh well it sounds nice," Hermione said.

"That's why Ginny liked it, it's a soft song about a dad trying to find his kidnapped daughter and at the end of the song he bursts in wand ablazing and saves his baby girl from harm," Ron said.

"Aw that's precious," Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, he always told her that if she were ever in trouble, he would fight his way to find her and save her too," Ron said.

"I would too," Harry said.

"I know you would mate," Ron said and clapped him on the shoulder.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley were dancing and swaying to their song happily and everybody was smiling, Mrs. Weasley was crying a little over at the next table because her baby girl was married. When the song ended Ginny and Mr. Weasley hugged and then walked off the dance floor together to applause.

"Mrs. W-I mean Molly, please stop crying, Ginny will be fine, I'll take good care of her I promise," Harry said.

"Of course you will, I know you will but that's my only daughter," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly she'll be taken care of, Harry isn't going to take her away from us or anything else like that, you know he won't," Mr. Weasley said hugging his wife.

"Is the Mother/Son dance ready to go?" the DJ asked as he came over.

"No, Harry's an orphan, you should know that," Neville said annoyed.

"I was going to have Mrs. Weasley dance with me for it," Harry said quietly.

"Oh my apologies then," Neville said sheepishly.

"Oh Harry, I forgot, I'm sorry and here I am crying like a baby please give me a minute to collect myself," Mrs. Weasley said blushing.

"It's fine," Harry said after Mrs. Weasley stopped crying and blew her nose and made herself look presentable again Harry cued the DJ.

"Alright and for this next one, we all know Harry Potter's story but he's having his new mother-in-law be his dance partner for the Mother/Son dance since she has acted like he was one of her own from the moment he became friends with his Best Man Ron Weasley," DJ Kasmira said and Harry and Mrs. Weasley walked onto the dance floor together with people applauding.

When the guests quieted down the DJ started the song Harry began swaying and dancing with Mrs. Weasley and she was grinning happily. Harry had allowed Ginny to pick the song since he couldn't think of any muggle songs that described his situation. Ginny had picked a wizarding song that was about an orphan boy who got adopted by his best friend's family and how much the orphan appreciated them all, which was perfect in Hermione's opinion. Somebody took a picture of the two dancing and Hermione looked at the photographer she had yelled at already and he was looking at her and shaking his head to signal it wasn't him. Hermione scowled at him and looked around to see if she could find the other photographer but couldn't.

"Look how proud your mother is to be his dance partner Ginny," Mr. Weasley said happily.

"Yeah, she about began bawling when he asked her to be his dance partner for the dance," Ginny said smiling.

"Oh I bet, that must have been a very special moment for her," Hermione said.

"I think she's actually about to start crying again right now," Draco said as he looked at Mrs. Weasley who indeed did look like she was going to cry.

"Poor Harry if she does start crying, he's not the greatest at making crying women feel better," Ron chuckled.

"I'm one of the only people who can get your mother to stop crying to begin with," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, you always had to console her when Fred and I pissed her off to the point where she was crying," George said from behind him chuckling.

"I remember George," Mr. Weasley said with a roll of his eyes. The song ended and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears hugging Harry, Ron and George started laughing at Harry's face. He looked terrified that she just started crying and Mr. Weasley walked out onto the dance floor and grabbed her off of Harry and they all walked back to their tables.

"Ok that's all the main dances, dance floor is open for everybody now," DJ Kasmira said and put on a fast song.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just so happy for you and Ginny, I always wanted you two to end up together," Mrs. Weasley said before blowing her nose.

"Well we all did really, since we knew you'd take care of her," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well thank you all, I promise you I'll take care of her," Harry said smiling as he squeezed Ginny to his side.

"When's food and cake time?" Ron asked.

"Food time is soon, it'll open up within the next half hour," Harry said.

"Ok," Ron sighed.

"So George how's the shop?" Hermione asked.

"Oh doing pretty good, I've had to close it early every night since I only have one brain coming up with the ideas now instead of two though," George said sadly.

"I thought Lee Jordan was helping you with the shop now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh he is, but he's also a professional commentator for Quidditch matches for Ireland so he isn't at the shop every day like me," George said.

"Well that's exciting for him, he seemed to love commentating the matches at Hogwarts before he left," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh yeah he loves his job, he gets to do a few of his few favorite things, Quidditch 2. Talk and 3. Gets paid well so he helps fund some of the jokes we come up together," George said smiling.

"Well good for him, so who did you guys get paired with?" Hermione asked since she really hadn't heard of anyone out of school.

"I got Angelina Johnson, after Fred died we started hanging out more to help comfort each other since she was his girl back in the day, you remember and well we decided to get married. So when we heard about the Marriage Law we asked if we could marry instead since I'm pureblood and she's half blood and they agreed and they ended up pairing the ones we didn't marry to each other. Lee got this little Irish witch Stephanie Lockshire, she's a pureblood but she acts like we do. She doesn't care for blood supremacy or anything and they get along well, she's got a brother who's on Ireland's team as well so they kind of already knew each other," George said.

"Well that's nice," Hermione said.

"Wait, she's related to the new Ireland Beater Lockshire?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's great and I've met her brother too, he's a nice bloke. We traded Beating secrets too so I have a new way to help kick your butts during our next family Quidditch game," George said smirking.

"Ooh maybe you should bring him to the house sometime," Ginny said excitedly.

"The Weasleys sure love Quidditch, don't they?" Draco asked amused.

"Oh yeah, almost the entire family plays," Hermione said.

"Oh really?" Draco asked interestedly.

"Yeah everyone but Percy, he like me is more of a bookworm and would fall off his broom if he tried," Hermione said chuckling.

"Yeah Draco, we have family games almost every holiday when we are all together, maybe you can come join us sometime," Ron said smiling.

"A Weasley getting along with a Malfoy? That's news to me," George said surprised.

"Well since this Marriage Law came in tact we've all been hanging out," Ron said.

"Ok, and why is that?" George asked confused.

"He's my fiance," Hermione said.

"Oh I was wondering why he was standing so close to you, without you all hexing each other," George joked.

"Nice to see you again," Draco said and shook his hand surprising George.

"Yep, and I guess I forgot since it's been awhile since we've seen each other, George this is my fiancee Pansy Parkinson, Pansy my older brother George," Ron said and introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Pansy said smiling.

"And you," George said.

"Hi I'm Daphne Greengrass, been Pansy's friend since we were babies," Daphne said and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister," Astoria said.

"Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meet you. I enjoy your shop quite a bit and I'm Daphne's fiance," Blaise said and shook his hand.

"I'm Theodore Nott but I go by Theo, I'm Astoria's fiance. Nice to meet you," Theo said and also shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you guys," George said politely.

"Do you remember Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom?" Ginny asked as she pointed them out.

"I do remeber them, nice to see you guys again," he said and shook their hands.

"Where's Charlie, Bill, and Percy?" Harry asked since he didn't see them.

"Charlie is still in Romania, he couldn't make it down but he sends his regards to you guys. Bill is busy taking care of Fleur, she's pregnant about 6 months or so and she doesn't like travelling often. Percy is at work at the ministry, he couldn't get off either but wanted to send his congrats," George said.

"Ah well that's ok, we can see them again later," Harry said smiling.

"So what's the news with those three, well actually Charlie and Percy since Bill's already married. Who did those two get?" Ginny asked.

"Perce got this girl named Audrey Wilson, she works at the ministry with him but in the next department over, I've only met her once. She's pretty nice but she reminds me of him too much sometimes," George said shuddering.

"Well they are supposed to be matched on compatibility, so naturally they are going to have some similarites," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well we already have one Percy, we don't need another," George said laughing.

"What about Charlie though?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Oh he's with this chick Rebecca, she is a bit of a freak from what I hear. She's really into Dragons so when she got put with Charlie she was excited since he works with them and all. She finds all his burns sexy and stuff like that, she kinda fauns all over him, he's hoping she calms down once they get married though because it kind of scares him sometimes," George said laughing.

"Oh what a joy to the family she sounds like she's going to be," Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, we'll be meeting her next week when he comes to visit for Ron's wedding, he could only get Ron's wedding off or else he'd have been here," George said.

"Oh Merlin, he's bringing his freak of a fiancee to my wedding?" Ron asked repulsed.

"Yes so be nice, besides once she gets laid she'll probably calm down," George said.

"Let's hope he lays her soon then," Ron muttered.

"Attention guests, just liked to say that the buffet is now open for everyone," DJ Kasmira said from his DJ stand.

"Finally," Ron said and they all walked to the back to get food. They allowed the wedding party and the Bride and Groom to get their food first which Ron was ecstatic about. They all got some food and sat down to eat, and continue talking. After they had eaten, people had started walking up to Harry and Ginny and congratulating them and trying to talk to them. Half of them neither of them knew, they were ministry officials wanting to talk to them. The reporters also came by and asked for an interview which they politely declined since they had other guests to greet. The reporters were happy though when Harry said they may give one later on after cake.

"So what are your latest joke ideas?" Blaise asked after they'd been silent for awhile.

"Well we have a new party selection which include those color changing streamers we gave you for your party last week and the radio that can play any type of music that you guys used, they aren't really jokes but they're pretty awesome for parties. How'd they work by the way?" he asked.

"Great, the streamers still were changing colors throughout the night and the radio worked awesomely, we loved it," Ginny said smiling.

"Excellent! Now as for more joke ideas, I'm at a bit of a stand still at the moment. Lee and I are getting together tonight to think of more ideas," George said.

"Damn, was hoping for a sneak peak," Blaise said smirking.

"Sorry bud," George said.

"I've been informed by the bride's mother that it's toast time and then cake time," DJ Kasmira said.

"Who wants to toast the new couple first?" Mrs. Weasley yelled and Ron stood up.

"I believe that right is reserved for the Best Man," Ron said smiling and holding up his glass before turning to look completely at Harry and Ginny. "Harry you've been my mate since we met on the Hogwarts Express back in first year, you've stuck by me even when I was being a prat through all these years and I wanna thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for. We've been through so much together along with Hermione, we've had some pretty crazy adventures but I couldn't imagine spending those years any other way. Ginny you're my little sister and one of my best friends as well, I'm glad you'll be there to look after Harry when Hermione and I can't and vice versa Harry I know you'll take care of my baby sister when no one else can. Ginny we've been through a lot together as well through the fighting and bickering and the jokes and laughs. I couldn't have asked for a better little sister. Congrats to you both, I love you!" Ron said, everybody raised their glasses and drank some before Ron sat down.

"Oh that was beautiful Ron," Ginny said smiling.

"I'm not always an intactful idiot," Ron said chuckling.

"So we see," Harry said and clapped him on the back.

Hermione stood up next, "You two and Ron are my very best friends, I didn't have many friends before Hogwarts, I was too smart to like before I got accepted here. I know I'm still too smart for my own good sometimes but you guys have stuck by me anyways. I appreciate you both in a way you couldn't fathom. Harry you and Ron helped save me from a troll in first year and we've been friends ever since and I couldn't think of a better way for those years to be spent. All the adventures we had together were fun and crazy and sometimes outright dangerous but we always had each other's backs and were the three best friends any one could have. You were always the one who understood me when others didn't and stuck up for me when I was being teased, I couldn't have imagined a better person to have as my first friend in the Wizarding world. Ginny you and I became close throughout the years I've been friends with them too, you've always been there to help me when I was having problems and even when those two dunder heads were being prats to one another. I've enjoyed the sleepovers at the Burrow and the long chats we had and the fact that you've always been a shoulder to cry on if I needed it. You two are perfect for each other and I'm glad two of my best friends are able to share their lives together. Congratulations to both of you, may your marriage bring you both love and happiness for the rest of your lives," Hermione said smiling, everyone raised their glasses again and took a sip.

"Thanks 'Mione!" Ginny said and hugged her and Harry did the same.

"Nice speech Hermione, though it sounded like Harry's part was mostly to him and Ron," Draco said smirking.

"Well it kind of was, I guess," Hermione said.

"I'd like to say a few things if I could," Luna said standing up. "To Harry and Ginny both, thanks for being my friend. Harry once we began hanging out in your 5th year, you and I became what I'd like to think of as really good friends. We got along well and you and I understood each other well. You stuck up for me when others made fun of me for having different beliefs as them and made me feel like part of your group of friends. You're an amazing guy and Ginny is lucky to have you. Ginny you've been my friend since 2nd year and stayed my friend even when people made fun of you for it. You were there for me when no one else was and I appreciate you everyday! You're my best friend and always will be, I'm glad you got yourself a good guy who will take care of you. Congratulations to both of you and may your lives together be full and happy," Luna said and sat down.

"Thanks Luna," Harry and Ginny said smiling at her.

"Any other toasts for the Bride and Groom?" DJ Kasmira asked.

"I'd like to make one," Kingsley Shacklebolt said. Most people were surprised to see the Minister of Magic at Harry Potter's wedding but it kind of made sense to some of the others. "To Harry and Ginny Potter, I've watched you guys grow up into the witch and wizard you are today over the last few years. I'm very proud of both of you, especially you Harry for the sacrifices you've had to make in your life to be the Wizarding world's Chosen One. You took down the greatest evil the Wizarding world has ever known and you still smile after everything you lost. Ginny I know you will take care of him from now on and I'm glad he found someone as nice, caring, and sweet as you. You're a strong witch in more ways than one and I watched you survive and help rally the troops even when you just wanted to cry because your best friend, brother, and love interest were out destroying Horcruxes. You stayed strong and brave even when all hope seemed to be lost. I hope your lives are happy and full of love, laughter, and life. Congrats to you both," Kingsley said and raised his glass smiling at them. People applauded the minister and the photographer much to Hermione's chagrin took a picture of Kingsley before they all took a drink.

"To Harry and my beautiful daughter," Mr. Weasley began. "You've both been strong and brave when needed over these past few years and you've never given up on anything. Harry I've watched you grow up to the man you are since I met you before your 2nd year. You've been a joy to have at the Burrow every time you came and have made my wife and I very happy just by knowing you. You think of us as parents and we are both very touched by that, we think of you as another son and we have since the beginning. You've helped our family out throughout the years in more ways than one and we couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Ginny you're a strong, beautiful, independent woman and your mother and I couldn't ask for a bettter daughter. You've grown up as we always imagined you would and we're blessed that you are our daughter. We love you very much sweet heart, congrats to both of you!" Everybody raised their glasses and sipped again.

"Thanks daddy," Ginny said.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry said and shook his hand.

"Please it's Molly and Arthur now, you're part of the family," Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok Arthur," Harry said awkwardly.

"Any other toasts?" the DJ asked and when no one else stood up he said, "Alright, time for the cutting of the cake!"

Everyone applauded as Harry and Ginny walked up hand in hand to their lovely cake. "Seems a shame to ruin such a pretty work of art, doesn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but we'll get a picture," Harry said and the photographer took the picture of the cake when Harry beckoned him over.

Ginny and Harry grabbed their cake knife which was black with a rose shaped ruby on the end and smiled as they cut the cake together. The photographer snapped the picture again and Hermione almost hexed him but she knew Ginny would want those pictures. When they cut the other side of the piece and lifted it onto their plate you could see on the inside it was a strawberry cake with strawberry frosting through the middle. They cut the piece of cake in half and each grabbed a piece and put it in each other's mouths like they were supposed to giggling and eating. The photographer took that picture too and Hermione had had enough, she stalked over to the reporters "Alright, you've got your story and enough pictures to last a lifetime, now get out before I force you out," she said.

"You can't kick us out!" they said flabbergasted at the venom in her voice.

"The hell I can't, my best friend has been your subject of interest throughout the years and you've gotten so many pictures of him, it's unreal. The pictures you took today were at every single special moment of the wedding and it's something he'd rather of shared with his friends so get out and make sure to send a copy of those pictures to him," Hermione said.

"You aren't allowed to kick us out," a reporter said.

"No but I am, you've got what you came for, so get out before I let Miss Granger have free rein on hexing you," Professor McGonagall said and they hurriedly scurried out.

"Thanks professor, they were driving me bonkers," Hermione said.

"You and me both Hermione, I had to let them in for the wedding since Harry's a public figure, but I didn't like it. I've been waiting for a reason to kick them out and you sort of gave me one," Professor McGonagall said smiling.

"Well good, he isn't an attraction at the zoo," Hermione said rolling her eyes before going to go get a piece of cake.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said when she sat back down at ther table.

"No problem," Hermione said smiling.

"I can imagine what you are going to be like at our wedding," Draco chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's going to be press at our wedding too," Draco said.

"Why?!" Hermione demanded.

"A Malfoy marrying a Muggleborn, that's scandalous," Draco said seriously.

"Oh how ridiculous!" Hermione said outraged.

"Yes, and you can't throw them out of our reception, it'll make the Malfoys look bad," Draco said.

Hermione growled in irritation, "Fine," she muttered.

"Now back to smiling, this is your best friend's wedding," Draco said and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"So are you guys going to make our bachelor and bachelorette party or will you be too busy consummating your wedding?" Luna asked.

"Ugh I think after we consummate the wedding we can make the parties we may be late though," Harry said blushing.

"Oh that's fine, as long as you guys show up," Neville said chuckling.

"Don't forget to be gentle Harry, or I'll hex you," Hermione said earning her a giggle from Ginny.

"I promise to be gentle," Harry said blushing a little more but chuckling at Hermione's comment.

"We should all go dance for a little while," Ginny said changing the subject.

"Ok," Hermione said and the group all went to the dance floor to dance around and have a good time. The group intermingled as they danced and when a slow song came on they danced with their future spouses except in Ginny's and Harry's case since they were already married.

Hermione and Draco danced to a Muggle song that Harry had no doubt suggested be in the song list. It was called The Power of Love by Celine Dion and Hermione loved the song, she was singing along to it, not even caring that she wasn't the best singer.

"Also a nice song, who knew Muggles had such good music," Draco said to her making her giggle.

"I did," she chuckled.

"Well obviously," he said with a roll of his eyes and a snort of amusement. When the song ended they smiled and stepped back from one another.

"I can't place it, but there's something different about you two, it's been different between you two all week," Ginny said as she walked over to them.

_Damn Ginny and being so observant_ Hermione thought but she said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh don't give me that Hermione, I know there's something up. You two are acting more lovey dovey like a couple instead of your bantering back and forth," Ginny said.

"I guess we are closer friends now," Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mm hm," Ginny said, "Did you guys have sex, is that it?" Ginny asked.

They both blushed, "No we didn't, we may have become closer friends but we aren't ready to have sex yet," Hermione said.

"Something is different, and I'm gonna find out," Ginny said before walking off.

"Is she always like that when she wants to know something?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she always has been," Hermione said.

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep pretending nothing's different if she keeps questioning us like that," Draco whispered to her.

"You'll get used to her tactics soon, and then it's a bit easier to hide things from her," Hermione said chuckling.

"Ah I see," Draco said.

"Hey Hermione," Harry called and she looked over, "Come here real quick."

"Ok, Harry's going to probably distract me while Ginny questions you, whatever you do don't fall for her ploy," Hermione said and then walked over to Harry.

"Do you remember this song?" he asked when she walked over and she listened and it sounded vaguely familiar.

"It's sounds vaguely familiar, why?" Hermione asked.

"This is the song we danced to in the tent after Ron left to cheer each other up, wanna dance to it for grins and giggles?" he asked.

She giggled, "Alright" and began dancing goofily with him like they had done in the tent.

"So Ginny is convinced something is different between you and Draco and wants to know what," he said after they'd been dancing for a moment.

"Oh Merlin, there's nothing going on between us that's different. We just realized we are better friends is all," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you guys have, and even if something more was happening, I'm pretty sure you'd want to keep it to yourself. I told her that and she's unrelenting," Harry said chuckling at her.

"Why does us being friendlier towards each other automatically mean something happened?" Hermione asked irritably.

"It's just how Ginny thinks, you should know that by now," Harry said before spinning her around and making her smile.

"Yes I know, but I'm allowed to keep secrets if I want, and I'm not saying something is going on when I say that, just making a point," Hermione said.

"I know that, it's Ginny you have to convince," Harry said as the song ended and he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to have to," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and you better go save Draco before he caves and tells her his darkest secrets or something," Harry said laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"Thanks for the dance," she said and hurried over to where Ginny was drilling Draco. "Ginevra leave him alone this instant!"

Ginny stopped mid sentence since she thought it was her mom for a second before turning and seeing Hermione, "No, I was about to make him crack and tell me what's going on," she said.

"Nothing is going on, and if something was it'd be our decision to tell you if we wanted to," Hermione said firmly.

"I don't like being out of the loop with my friends," Ginny pouted.

"Well why don't you go find out about Ron and Pansy, they're either drunk and dry humping, or they're just sending us a not so subtle hint that they are sexually active already," Hermione said and pointed out Ron and Pansy dancing all over each other.

"Oh I will find out what's going on between them, and I'll be back," Ginny said gleefully and then all but ran over to Ron and Pansy.

"You got back just in time, I was about to scream about what we'd done," Draco said.

"I figured, Ginny is relentless when she wants to know something," Hermione chuckled.

"Don't leave me alone with her again," Draco said chuckling back.

"I won't, so did you guys dance at all or did she just start grilling you?" Hermione asked.

"She just started drilling me as soon as she saw you and Harry were distracted, you guys looked happy to be dancing together by the way," Draco said.

"Yeah we were being goofs, we danced to that same song in the tent we were camping in, while trying to find the Horcruxes after Ron left for a little bit, he came back though after he cleared his head," Hermione said.

"I see," Draco said.

Ginny came back giggling, "They are so drunk, but they haven't done anything but kiss a few times, at least that's what they told me," she said.

"Yeah they looked drunk, which is weird since they aren't supposed to be doing that 'til tonight for the parties," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but they'll probably drink more tonight," Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny, speaking of parties we should probably get going if we want to have time to get ready for the parties after we're finished," Harry said.

"Oh you're right Harry, I'll talk to you guys later," Ginny said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said giggling at Harry's obvious saving of them.

"No problem, just make sure you tell us what's up when you're good and ready," Harry said and walked off to follow Ginny.

"He knows something is going on, doesn't he?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, but he unlike Ginny isn't pushy, he knows we'll tell everybody when we are ready," Hermione said.

"I like Harry a little more now," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why he's my best friend, he understands," Hermione said.

"I see that, but we should probably take Pansy and Ron's drinks away before they get any more trashed," Draco said and they walked over to their friends and firmly grabbed their drinks and took them away.

"Hey, we was drinking those!" Ron slurred.

"Yes, and you guys weren't supposed to be drinking until the parties tonight," Hermione said quietly to them.

"We'll still drink at those, won't we Ronnie?" Pansy asked and then giggled.

"You bet your sweet ass we will," Ron said and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Oh Ron," Pansy said and scooted closer to him.

"Ok you two, I'm giving you a sobering potion before you two make a fool of yourselves," Hermione said.

"Is there a potion that doesn't pertain to drinking, in that bag of yours?" Draco asked laughing.

"Of course, but I think our friends need things that pertain to drinking right now" she said and gave them both a small vile of the potion.

"What's it taste like?" Ron asked.

"Blueberry pie," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ooh I love blueberry pie," Pansy said and they both chugged the potion back.

"That doesn't taste like blueberry pie, it doesn't really have a taste," Pansy said obviously more sober.

"I know, but I had to tell you guys that to get you to drink it," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why, we were having a good time?" Pansy asked.

"You guys were practically dry humping on the dance floor which isn't exactly appropriate behavior at a wedding," Draco said.

"Oh right," Ron said blushing. "So where's Harry and Ginny?"

"They left to go consummate their wedding, so they have time to get ready before heading to the parties tonight," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said blushing.

"Yeah, and speaking of which we should probably wrap this party up to get ready for the ones tonight," Draco said.

"True, I'll go get the others if you go grab Luna and Neville off each other," Pansy said giggling.

Hermione turned around confused to find Luna and Neville making out in a corner, "I'll get them no problem," she said and then walked over to them.

"Hey kiddies, it's about time we go get ready for your bachelor and bachelorette parties," Hermione said loudly and they broke apart blushing.

"We were just enjoying our last make out session before tomorrow," Luna said and then got off Neville's lap.

"I see that," Hermione chuckled, "Now come on, we are getting everybody else together, Harry and Ginny already left to go consummate so they have time to get ready before heading over to the parties."

"Oh right," Neville said and they all headed back to the group.

"Who's going to tell everyone the party is over?" Daphne asked as she hung off Blaise.

"I'll have one of the family do it," Ron said.

"Alright, well George is right there, go tell him to pass the message along," Hermione said.

"Oy George!" Ron called his brother over.

"What's up bro?" George slurred.

"Harry and Ginny already left so it's about time for this party to end, would you be so kind to make a speech in the DJs microphone?" Ron asked.

"Sure thing," he said and walked over the the DJ stand as the group began to leave. "Ladies and gentleman the bride and groom have left for obvious reasons so the party is pretty much over, please take all belongings when you leave," George said.

Hermione passed McGonagall on their way out, "Professor McGonagall, can you make sure that cake is wrapped up good and makes it back to Harry's and Ginny's flat tonight?" she asked.

"I'll let the House Elves know," she said and Hermione thanked her though she was irritated that the House Elves had to be the ones to clean everything up.

When the group all got to their flats they agreed to get ready and then head over to the parties. Hermione and Draco walked into their bedroom right away to get out of their outfits they'd been in all day. "Draco, can you unzip me?" he asked as they got into the bedroom.

"Sure," he said and unzipped her being sure to rub his finger down her back in the process which made her shiver.

She allowed the dress to slide off on to the floor before bending over making sure her ass was in Draco's groin, as she grabbed the dress and then she hung it back up in her closet.

He groaned as her ass rubbed up against him while he took off his coat and loosened his tie. "Hermione not tonight, we only have so much time before the parties," he said.

"I wasn't doing anything Draco, just putting my dress up in the closet," Hermione said smirking playfully.

"Yeah, because we know the way you just rubbed your ass over my groin was completely accidental," he said with a snort and a roll of his eyes as he unbottoned his shirt.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said innocently, before rubbing her hands up his stomach and then rubbing them down his arms to help him take his shirt off.

"You are an evil woman, you know that?" he moaned.

"Thanks," she said smirking and then walked over to her dresser to find something to wear for the night. As she was looking though Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her gasp in surprise. He layed his chin on her shoulder and titlted his head towards her neck and kissed it, making her moan and lean back against him to allow him more access. He began nibbling and sucking on her neck and she moaned in pleasure since he hadn't done that before. "Not that I'm complaining, but what happened to not tonight, we don't have the time?" she asked giggling a little.

"It's too late, you already started it," he said and bit down on her shoulder making her gasp in pleasure.

"Mmm Draco," she moaned and felt his member stiffen behind her. She turned around in his arms and gave him a searing kiss as she walked him towards the bed. When they got to the edge his knees buckled and he was forced to sit down so she pushed him all the way down and crawled on top of him to make out with him again. His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly and he moaned as she brushed her body against his penis.

Draco growled and rolled her over, so she was underneath him and began torturously rubbing his hips against hers so his erect penis rubbed over her pussy that was beginning to get wet. Hermione moaned loudly before taking her hand and rubbing his erection on top of his clothes roughly and he let out a feral moan turning her on more. He then took his turn to rub over her underwear and stiffened even more if possible at the fact he could feel her wetness through the lace panties. How he wished he could rip those panties off and dip his tongue into her sweet juices, but he knew they needed to move slow and they were mostly doing well with that. He decided since it wasn't going too much faster he could play with her a little and placed his palm firmly over her vagina and began rubbing in a circle. Hermione moaned loudly and bucked her hips against him at the new sensation. He began kissing her again and rubbing his hand over her warmth in circles, wanting to make her cum.

Hermione was moaning and bucking and before she knew it she could feel her insides tightening. "Keep that up Draco and you're going to make me cum," she moaned and he quickened his pace making her gasp in pleasure. "Here it comes, I'm about to cum," she moaned before bucking wildly against his hand and panting as she orgasmed. It was the best orgasm she'd ever had since it was someone else who gave it to her. As she panted and came down from her high she saw Draco lick his palm since some of her juices had overflowed through the lace when she came. It turned her on again and made her want to do the same for him.

She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants down and off his legs, "What are you doing Hermione?" he asked a little panicked.

"Nothing," Hermione said and began kissing him, he relaxed under her kiss and then she reached her hand down and began rubbing his dick through his boxers making him moan. She started rubbing faster, he was twitching underneath her and she liked it, the effect she had on him, it made her feel powerful. She began rubbing and groping at the same time both very fast and he was moaning and seemed like he wanted to grab her hand to stop her but he couldn't because it felt too good.

"Hermione you need to stop, or I'm going to cum in my boxers," he said breathlessly but she quickened her pace making him growl. "Damn it woman," he said but still he didn't stop her especially since he felt himself about to cum. "Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm about to cum," he moaned before he grunted and began panting as he came inside his boxers, she could feel his penis moving with each squirt of cum. She smiled with pride at him before getting up and going over to her underwear to change hers and then grabbed a white halter top and light denim shorts from the dresser before heading into the bathroom to change. She changed quickly and went out still smiling and he passed her as he quickly headed to the bathroom.

Hermione took out the pins in her hair and undid the braid as she waited for him to finish getting ready. Draco came out a few minutes later in a plain gray tshirt and light wash jeans and smiled at her, "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"I just did what I thought would make you cum, since you did the same for me," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Well that was brilliant, have never had that happen before," he told her.

"That was the first time anyone other than me has made me cum, it was the best orgasm I've ever had," Hermione said.

"Orgasms given to you by someone other than yourself are usually better," Draco said honestly.

"I can see that," Hermione said before kissing him on the lips again and then leading the way out of the flat. At the door to Luna and Neville's flat Hermione stopped since that was where the bachelorette party was and then the bachelor party was to be at Theo's and Astoria's place since they had offered. Hermione wound her arms around Draco's neck and began giving him another kiss but she accidently fell back into the door so they quickly moved to the wall next to the door and continued. The door flung open and Pansy laughed, "So that's what you guys have been hiding!" she said loudly and they broke apart embarassed.

"Shut it Pansy," Draco growled and went over to Theo's and Astoria's flat.

"Welcome to the party Hermione," Pansy said winking as all the girls behind her began giggling. Hermione walked in still embarassed and walked into the living room ready for the party to begin.

A/N: I'm not really wanting to write anybody's bachelorette party but Hermione's so I'll be skipping over the others but possibly be giving a small description in the chapter or following chapter. Hermione and Draco getting more and more serious, I love it! It's much more fun this way lol and now everyone will know they at least have shared their first kiss but that's all Hermione's disclosing haha. How'd you like the chapter? Review and let me know lol. I've posted the pics of Ginny's flowers and cake go look and tell me what you think of them.


	13. The Sun and the Moon Unite

A/N: Ok this is Luna's and Neville's wedding chapter, I'll try to make it interesting since we really don't know much about their families and whatnot from the books. I'll be posting the pics of her flowers and wedding cake as well so don't forget to look. As for the title, I want to make the chapter titles more interesting than naming off who's wedding it is and whatnot so there lol.

Chapter 13: The Sun and the Moon Unite

Hermione woke up on Luna's bed next to her with not much recollection on how she got there. Hermione had thrown herself into drinking after she had arrived since she was so embarassed at being caught kissing Draco, since they hadn't wanted to tell people yet. When Ginny arrived about an hour later, Pansy had told her what happened and she went on a small rant about how she knew there was something Hermione hadn't told them. Luna had saved her then by suggesting they do some pole dancing which all the girls agreed to. They'd spent the rest of the night dancing on the pole and drinking and eating some leftover cake Ginny had brought. That was the last thing she remembered, eating leftover cake only a couple hours after Ginny had arrived. Hermione sat up groggily and got up and walked to the living room to find her bag for some hangover potion. Ginny was sprawled out across the loveseat closest to her and Pansy was sprawled on the one across. Daphne and Astoria were both cuddled up in the arm chairs by the fire with an extension charm on them so they could stretch their legs out.

Hermione found her bag in the dining room on the table, she grabbed it and grabbed out a hangover potion for herself since she had made some more during the week to make sure all 12 of them had some for these two parties just in case. She drank it, set out 5 other vials, and then went into the kitchen to check the time, she had woken up early so she decided to make everybody breakfast. She grabbed out a dozen eggs from the fridge and cracked them into a large frying pan and scrambled them up using a fork. She grabbed some shredded cheese from the cheese drawer and sprinkled a generous amount for all the eggs since Hermione loved chese in her eggs. Then she looked through the spices since she didn't put salt and pepper in her eggs like many people did. She found one that was good for all different kinds of meats and eggs and sprinkled it over the eggs and then turned on the oven to cook it all together.

After that was done, she put it on a back burner with a warming charm on it to keep them hot and fresh. Then she grabbed out some bacon from the freezer and thawed it out before beginning to make it. The smell must have wafted into the bedroom and living room because she heard someone coming and turned to look to see Luna walking in. "Oh Hermione, what's all this for?" she asked.

"Well I woke up early, and decided to make breakfast since we need to eat before getting ready for the wedding," Hermione said smiling.

"That's lovely of you, thank you. Do you have any hangover potion?" Luna asked gripping her head.

"Yeah, they're over on the table by my bag," Hermione chuckled.

"Thanks, I'll go bring one out to the other girls, they're coming around too," Luna said and grabbed them off the table.

"Ok, I'm going to finish up here and then set up the plates for people on the table," Hermione said before Luna nodded and walked into the living room.

After the bacon was done, Hermione split the eggs between 6 plates and put 2 pieces of bacon on each plate and then yelled, "Breakfast, come and get it!" The girls all came in and sat down to eat happily.

"Mm Hermione, what did you put in these eggs?" Ginny asked.

"Some shredded cheddar cheese and this seasoning I found, I think our flats all came with a large selection of spices that are all the same because when looking through my flat, I've seen all of these, I just haven't cooked in my flat yet. Anyways I used this one, it's called Aromat I believe it's a European spice from either France, Germany, or Luxembourg," Hermione replied.

"We should get some of that for the Burrow," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, your mom would probably love some new spices, I saw her running low before we left for school again," Hermione said as she sat down.

"That happens about once a year since she generally buys in bulk, she usually tries to get some more right before they are gone," Ginny said.

"When's your mom's birthday?" Hermione asked.

"October 30th," Ginny said.

"We should send a large supply of spices to her," Hermione said smiling.

"She'd love that," Ginny said smiling as well.

"So Hermione, how'd you learn to cook eggs and bacon?" Daphne asked.

"Um I'm a Muggleborn, eggs and bacon is a normal breakfast for us, my mother taught me, it isn't hard at all. I can teach you guys to cook some simple meals if you like?" Hermione suggested.

"Hmm I'll think about it," Daphne said laughing since they all knew she was used to House Elves.

"Well the offer is open for all of you, if you ever decide to cook for yourselves," Hermione said.

"I know how to make a few things, mom's been teaching me for the last couple summers," Ginny said.

"Well that's nice," Hermione said.

"Yeah, she plans to give me a cook book with all her favorite recipes to cook but I don't know if I'll ever be able to make them taste as good as her," Ginny said laughing.

"Your mom's a good cook?" Pansy asked.

"Oh yeah, the best!" Ginny said.

"I'd like to taste this amazing cooking that Ron's always going on about," Pansy said giggling.

"Well come home with us on holiday and you will," Ginny said.

"I may just do that to get to know your family better," Pansy said.

"Well you'll be part of the family in a week's time, so you'll always be welcome," Ginny said smiling.

"Girls we should probably shower and get ready to go," Astoria said as she checked the time.

"Yeah we should," Luna said and grabbed everybody's empty plates and sent them levitating to the sink.

After everyone was showered they gathered in the living room again. "Does everybody have their dresses or do we need to make a pitstop at the flats?" Astoria asked.

"I forgot mine," Hermione said but everybody else had theirs, so when they got up and left they stopped at Hermione's flat so she could grab her dress and then the group of girls began walking back up to the school.

They chatted about whatever came to mind as they headed towards the 7th floor dressing room again. When they got there they decided to start with doing all of their hair, Luna had decided to do a braided bun which was similar to Ginny's but instead of the braid being pinned to the back of their head it was twisted into a bun and with Luna having such long hair they all had to help. Hermione did the initial braid since she was the best and the other girls twisted it into the bun and had to use a bunch of pins with pearls on the end to stick it in place.

After they were done they all did their own hair doing the same since Luna had owl ordered a large supply of pearled hair pins for them all. Then it was make up time, "How do you want your make up done Luna?" Astoria asked.

"Oh however will make me look good with my dress and this hair," Luna said.

"That doesn't really narrow it down," Daphne said laughing.

"Well the ivory foundation from yesterday looked good, as did the light pink lip stain," Luna said.

"I think we should do her make up like she did yesterday but change the eyeshadow to these cream and gold colored shimmery eyeshadows," Ginny said and held up the two eyeshadows.

"That sounds pretty," Luna said.

"Good idea Gin," Hermione said and then began with the foundation. Ginny did the gray eyeliner and mascara. Astoria did the light pink lip stain and a very light blush so Luna didn't look so white, and Daphne and Pansy double teamed the gold and cream colored shimmery eyeshadows, the two eye shadows were perfectly blended and Luna looked beautiful.

"Go get changed in your dress, while we do our make up, ok?" Pansy asked.

"Ok," Luna said and walked into her private dressing room.

Hermione began since she would probably be the quickest, she threw on the same cream colored foundation from the day before and did black eyeliner and mascara again, she put on some medium pink lip stain and put on the cream colored eyeshadow with some of the gold on top.

Ginny threw on the same ivory foundation as Luna and did brown eyeliner and mascara like yesterday, with the same light pink lip stain since she knew it looked good and did the gold eyeshadow with a little of the cream on top.

Astoria did the same foundation from yesterday and brown eyeliner and mascara again, she used a light blush like she used on Luna, used a pink lip stain, and she blended the gold and cream eyeshadows.

Pansy used the same foundation from the day before as well and used black eyeliner and mascara, she used a light blush and medium pink lipsatin, she also used the blend effect on the gold and cream eyeshadows.

Daphne used the same foundation and black eyeliner and mascara from the day before but used a more dark pink lip stain and a little darker blush than the other girls, and she blended the gold and cream eyeshadows.

When Luna came out in her gown she was a sight to see the gold and cream eye shadows really brought out her eyes especially in her ivory and gold gown.

"Oh you look gorgeous Luna," Ginny said smiling and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Divine is the word I was going to use," Daphne said.

"You officially look like a moon goddess to me right now," Pansy said giggling.

"Oh good, that's what I was going for," Luna said dreamily.

"You're really into the moon, huh?" Astoria asked.

"I was named after it so it's been kind of an obsession of mine since I was little," Luna said.

"Yeah I bet," Astoria said.

"Yes ,well you girls should probably get into your dresses, it's almost time for the wedding," Luna said and sat down to put her jewlery, tiara, and veil on.

Ginny and Hermione headed into one of the extra rooms while Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy headed into the other to put their dresses on.

"I'm sorry this is probably horrible to say but do you remember the gastly tux Luna's dad was wearing at Bill and Fleurs wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that horrid bright goldish yellow one?" Hermione replied.

"Yes, I hope he isn't wearing that today," Ginny said giggling.

"I hope for Luna's sake, he grabbed something more normal for her wedding day," Hermione said giggling.

"Oh me too," Ginny replied smiling as they zipped their dresses up.

"This is a bit shorter than I remember it," Hermione said amused.

"Yeah but oh well, we are still covered where it counts," Ginny said.

"So girls how did I end up in Luna's bed last night? I honestly don't remember anything past the eating leftover cake," Hermione said as they walked out to the room.

"Well you were drinking quite heavily because you were embarassed that you got caught snogging Draco, so it doesn't surprise me," Pansy said giggling.

"Ok, well what did I forget?" Hermione asked.

"Well after we ate cake and drank a little more you began ranting about 'who cares if you were snogging Draco Malfoy because he's sexy' and then you went into extensive detail on what you wanted to do to him on your wedding night, and girl you are a freak," Daphne said laughing.

"Oh Merlin, what did I say?" Hermione asked seemingly mortified.

"A lot of kissing and spanking, riding him like a stallion who needs to be broken, and a whole lot more. That was just the tip of the ice berg," Ginny said giggling.

"Oh dear lord," Hermione said blushing.

"Are you sure you're a virgin Hermione, because that didn't sound like it last night," Pansy asked giggling.

"Yes I'm a virgin, I apparently just have a creative imagination," Hermione said.

"Yes, after that you got naked and pole danced giggling like a loon, and saying you should go show Draco what you can do but we convinced you to stay because he doesn't need to see you that trashed yet and then afterwards we made you get dressed and lay down on the bed and then you passed out within a couple minutes," Luna said.

"Oh jeez, I'm apparently obsessed with showing my body off when I'm drunk," Hermione said embarassed.

"Very much so, but maybe you'll grow out of it," Daphne said.

"Hopefully," Hermione said.

"Alright girls time to go, I'll be out there in a few minutes, you just make sure Neville is inside before I get there," Luna said.

"Will do Luna," Pansy said and they all walked out to the doors of the Room of Requirement.

"Good morning ladies!" Mr. Lovegood said happily as they walked up. Ginny and Hermione sighed in relief when seeing his outfit. It was a gold tux with ivory vest and tie and he looked mostly normal except he was still wearing his Deathly Hollows necklace.

"Good morning Mr. Lovegood," the girls all said as they walked up.

"I like those dresses," Ron said smiling.

"Boy have you become a perv recently," Pansy teased.

"I have not, I'm allowed to say I like a dress without thinking of something dirty," Ron said.

"Mmm hmm, anyways Luna's going to be here in a couple minutes so Neville you should head in," Pansy said.

"Oh thanks guys, how does she look?" Neville asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself," Ginny said giggling and pushed him towards the door and he jokingly scowled at them before going in.

"How does my Luna look?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Breathtaking," Hermione said grinning.

"I bet, always been very pretty that girl of mine," Mr. Lovegood said smiling.

"Indeed," Hermione said smiling.

The music started from inside and it was time to go in, the first couple was Ginny and Harry since they were Best Man and Maid of Honor. Then it was Hermione and Draco's turn, and she walked in and stopped shocked for a moment before continuing. The room was disguised as a field covered in little gold and white flowers with a large lake behind the alter, it was night time with a full moon shining on the left side for Luna and it was day time with the sun shining on the right side for Neville. The full moon was reflected on the lake on the left side and the sun was reflecting on the right. There were bright stars as well on the left side so it was still lit up well. The benches were all ivory with gold ribbons on the sides of them. The aisle for them to walk down was gold with ivory borders and it shimmered in the light of the sun and the moon. The arch was ivory with little golden flowers wrapped around it on vines and little white fairy lights were wrapped around it, you could see the lights more on Luna's side and the flowers more on Neville's but the room was very pretty and suited Luna and Neville well. When Hermione and Draco got to their spot and turned around Ron and Pansy were halfway down the aisle and Astoria and Theo were just coming in followed finally by Daphne and Blaise.

When the music restarted in came Luna with her father and Neville's jaw dropped so hard, Ginny and Hermione began giggling quietly. She walked down the aisle serenely with eyes for no one but Neville and it was a beautiful sight. She was holding her father's arm tightly in one hand and her flowers in the other, her flowers were gold and white roses with little diamonds in the centers, they were very simple but beautiful, especially with the dress. When she got up to the alter she handed her flowers to Ginny and stood there waiting for the priest to start.

"We are gathered here today to join Neville Franklin Longbottom and Luna Diane Lovegood in holy matrimony, who gives her away today?" the same priest from the day before asked.

"I do," Mr. Lovegood said smiling proudly before kissing his daughters hand and handing it to Neville with a clap on the back before going and sitting in his seat in the front row.

"Very well, Do you Neville take Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Neville said smiling.

"And do you Luna take Neville to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Luna said smiling.

"If there are any who oppose this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and no one said anything.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Harry brought them out of his pocket.

"Neville take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Neville took the ring that was for Luna. It was a gold band with a large pearl in the shape of a full moon with little diamonds around the edges. "With this ring," the priest said.

"With this ring," Neville repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Luna Lovegood," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Luna Lovegood," Neville repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Neville said and then slid the ring on Luna's finger.

"Now Luna you take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Luna took the ring for Neville. It was a gold band with two criss crossing silver lines all the way around in the middle of the ring. "With this ring,"

"With this ring," Luna repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Neville Longbottom," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Neville Longbottom," Luna repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Luna said and then slid the ring on Neville's finger.

"Through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said happily.

Neville grabbed Luna flush up against his body and gave her a loving kiss that left them both breathless.

"Who'd have thought he had it in him?" Daphne said quietly making the girls all giggle.

Then Luna took her bouquet back from Ginny and grabbed Neville's hand and they walked down the aisle smiling. Mr. Lovegood had hired a photographer to get pictures done for the wedding so pictures had been taken through out the ceremony so far and took a picture of them walking down the aisle with their wedding party following. Luna and Neville led the way to the expanded reception classroom that was set up similarly to Harry and Ginny's the day before in terms of where the cake and dancefloor was but the decoration was different. The room was dark with a full moon and lots of stars shining brightly, lighting up the whole room with little fairies floating around with gold lit up wings for extra light. The tables all had ivory table cloths with gold ribbons around the edges, all the plates and silverware were gold but the napkins were ivory. There was a golden vase with white roses on every table and the cake table was long with an ivory table cloth as well. Gold ribbons drapped across the cake table and the buffet serving plates were also gold. White vases with golden rose flowers were on either side of the cake and the cake was in the very middle. The cake was white with little dots and snowflake looking stars all over it. It was a four layer cake, all round layers, with little pearl sized dots going around the bottom of all four layers. A gold ribbon wrapped around the bottom on both the top and third layer down, they were tied into big bows that draped across the layer underneath them with a little snowflakeish star shaped brooch in the middle of both bows. The room was very pretty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm DJ Kasmira and I will be your DJ for today, now who's ready for the Bride and Grooms first dance together?" DJ Kasmira said from the DJ stand.

The room began applauding and all sat down to witness the first dance. Neville held Luna's hand and led her onto the dance floor, he spun her around and pulled her close smiling. The song began, it was a beautiful Wizarding song about a love affair between the sun and the moon. Neville and Luna began swaying and dancing looking into each other's eyes and smiling, it was clear that they had accepted that they were in love and weren't afraid to show it.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Hermione giggled.

"I know, I'm so happy for them," Ginny said grinning widely.

"If they are like this now, can you imagine how lovey dovey they'll be after they consummate their wedding tonight?" Pansy asked giggling.

"Ooh they'll be all over each other," Astoria giggled.

"And then some," Daphne said chuckling.

"Jeez you girls have been giggling a lot lately," Blaise said.

"We find things more amusing in groups," Pansy said laughing.

"Oh I see," Blaise snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I need to get some of these songs on CDs to listen to them agian later," Hermione said.

"You mean on record?" Daphne asked.

"No I mean on cds, Muggles don't listen to records that often anymore, we have radios that you can play music on by putting the songs on record, on a smaller disk called a Compact Disc or a CD for short so it's easier to carry them around with you," Hermione explained.

"Hmm you'll have to show us sometime then," Daphne said since she was a little confused.

"I will," Hermione said as the song came to an end and Neville dipped Luna down before bringing her up for a kiss. The photographer had taken a picture of that too. The room broke into applause before they walked off the dance floor holding hands.

"That was a great dance Nev," Luna said dreamily.

"Dancing is one of my few skills," Neville chuckled.

"I see that," Luna said smiling.

"That was the first dance, time for the Daddy/Daughter dance," DJ Kasmira said smiling.

"Oops that's me again, I'll be back," Luna said since she had been about to sit down. Luna walked onto the dance floor followed by her dad. They stood together and waited for the song to begin. When a Muggle song called Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle started, Hermione was pleasantly surprised. When she thought about it, it wasn't too surprising since Luna lived near a Muggle town. Luna and her dad smiled and began dancing to the song happily though there were little tears in Luna's dad's eyes.

"Oh I love this song!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Another Muggle one I'm guessing?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, it's about a loving relationship between father and daughter and their nightly ritual when she was a little girl, this is perfect for those two," Hermione said and the girls all listened to the song smiling.

When the song ended Mr. Lovegood gave Luna a big hug and kissed her on the forehead before wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh that was a nice song," Astoria said smiling.

"I told you guys, Muggles have good music," Hermione said laughing.

When Luna walked back over to them she was smiling happily before her dad walked over to the next table.

"Time for the Mother/Son dance or in their case, Grandmother/Grandson dance," DJ Kasmira said and Neville walked around to the next table and helped his grandma up and they walked onto the dance floor.

"Oh you look so handsome Neville, your parents would be proud," Augusta Longbottom said smiling.

"Thanks gran," Neville said as they stood together.

The song began and it was a Wizarding song about a boy and his grandma and how they coped together after the loss of the boy's parents. It was fitting to them but a little depressing in Hermione's opinion. Neville and his grandma began dancing to the song and his grandma was singing it quietly.

"They used to listen to that song together when Neville was younger and wanted his parents," Luna said to answer the unasked question.

"Well I guess it makes sense, but that song is a little depressing," Ginny said.

"Yes, but they were both very sad without Neville's parents, so they enjoyed the song together," Luna replied.

"Well at least they had something to bring them together, since she was so hard on him," Harry said.

"She seems like an unpleasant woman," Daphne said observantly.

"She can be a little bit, but I think that's just how she was raised and to lose your son and daughter-in-law soon after your grandson was born probably didn't help," Luna said.

"What happened to them?" Astoria asked.

"I'll let Neville explain if he wants, when he's done with his dance," Luna said.

When the song ended Neville and his grandma smiled at one another and walked back towards the tables to applause. He helped his grandma sit down and then walked over to their group.

"The dance floor is now open to everybody," DJ Kasmira said and put on a song to dance to.

"Neville, what happened to your parents?" Pansy asked.

"A little after I was born, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them for information with the Cruciatus Curse. They didn't break and ended up going insane from the pain, they now reside in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's," Neville said mournfully.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know," Astoria said sadly and patted his hand.

"I wish I could change my aunt's actions so you had a better childhood Neville," Draco said quietly.

"I know it's not your fault, so don't feel guilty," Neville said seriously since the look on Draco's face clearly showed he was feeling guilty.

"I know, but my family has done so much to others, and I wish I could take it all back," Draco said.

"Draco, we know it isn't your fault, and we aren't holding you accountable," Hermione said.

"Thanks guys, but you would probably be some of the few who don't," Draco said seriously.

"All you have to do is go out and make the Malfoy name into something of celebration from now on mate," Blaise said.

"Yeah, make people rethink how they feel about the Malfoy family now by doing good things and showing you've changed," Ginny said.

"Easier said than done, but I'm going to try," Draco said.

"I'll help in any way I can since I'll be a Malfoy soon too," Hermione said smiling, "And I have a few ideas on how to do it."

"Like what?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Like donate to a charity for Muggleborns who suffered during the war or something like that, and make it publicly known," Hermione said smiling.

"That's not a bad idea Hermione, thanks," Draco said.

"They don't call me the Brightest witch of our age for nothing," Hermione giggled.

"How long are you going to be playing that card?" Ron snorted in amusement.

"Until people get the picture," Hermione teased.

"Hey, I know you're the smartest witch of our age, so don't look at me like that," Ron said.

"Only because she beat it into you," Harry chuckled.

"Maybe so, but I learned," Ron muttered.

"So you guys are saying to get Ron to begin believing something I tell him, is to beat it into him?" Pansy asked laughing.

"Well things may work differently for you, you could try fucking it into him," Ginny said giggling. Ron blushed deeply and scowled at his sister only making her giggle more.

"That's not a bad idea, dear future sister-in-law of mine," Pansy giggled.

"I'm just going to wish you luck with that and end that subject," Hermione said.

"Yes please," Ron said still blushing.

"Or you could do something like make a public speech saying you renounced your old ways and want equality for all blood types alike," Luna said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"No I mean Draco, tell them you want equality for all Witches and Wizards no matter what blood they have," Luna said.

"That isn't a bad idea either Luna, thanks" Draco said thoughtfully.

"No problem," Luna said.

"The buffet table is now open people, go get food but the wedding party is first," DJ Kasmira said and everyone allowed the wedding party to get food first which again Ron was thrilled with. After they had all gotten food, Luna and Neville first of course, they all went to go sit down again to eat. The group ate and chatted as people came up to congratulate the bride and groom on their marriage. After that had been going on for about half an hour DJ Kasmira got their attention again, "I've been informed by the bride's father that it is toast time and then cake."

Harry as the Best Man stood up to give the first toast, "To Neville and Luna, you two have been very close and dear friends of mine for the last few years. You stuck by me when everybody else thought I was lying about the return of Voldemort and you even continued the DA in my absence to make sure people were ready to fight when the Final Battle began. You have both been there for me through my hardest times and I thank you, you are amazing people and I wish you nothing but happiness in your marriage. Neville, I know that you will take care of Luna from now on and Luna I know you will take care of Neville and I'm glad because I don't want anything happening to you two. Luna, you're not what people call normal but that's the way I like you, you've been a source of comfort to me since 5th year whenever something horribly wrong happened, and I can't appreciate you enough. Neville, you've stood up for me when others were only trying to bring me down, you are a faithful and loyal friend and I couldn't be more proud to be your Best Man. Congrats guys, you deserve each other!" Everyone rose their cups and took a sip.

"Oh that was so lovely Harry, thank you," Luna said smiling.

"Your welcome," he replied smiling back.

Ginny stood up for the next toast, "Luna and Neville, you two have been amazing friends throughout the years. Luna we've been through quite a bit together since we became friends in 2nd year and you've been very special to me, since you were my first female friend. You helped comfort me when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone and always made me laugh. I will always cherish you as the best friend I've always had. Neville, you and I first truly became friends after you invited me to the Yule Ball in my 3rd year and you have been a valuable friend since. You also helped comfort me when those three were gone and you and Luna helped me carry on. We restarted the DA to keep everyone ready to fight and kept each other sane when the Death Eaters punished us for disobeying them last year. I know you will take care of one another and for that I'm thankful! I hope both of you live a long, loving, healthy life together because you guys deserve it, Congrats!" Everyone rose their cups and took a sip.

"Thanks Gin, that was nice," Neville said smiling.

"Your welcome," Ginny said.

"I would make a speech but those two pretty much said it all," Hermione said.

"That's alright Hermione," Luna said smiling.

Neville's grandmother stood up next, "To Neville and Luna, Neville I know I wasn't the easiest on you growing up but I felt it was my duty to toughen you up so in case you got in trouble like your parents did than you'd be able to defend yourself. You have done me proud, and you are more like your parents than you will ever realize and I'm thankful for that. You're a good boy, well man now, I know you will make the right decisions in life and take care of your family. I wish only for the best for you and your beautiful wife. Luna I know I may not know you well, but I can see you clearly love my grandson for which I am thankful. I know you will take care of him from now on since I cannot. I think you will be a good wife for my Neville and a good mother as well. I'm so happy for the both of you, may you live a long and happy life, Congratulations!" Everyone rose their cups and took a sip.

"Thanks gran, that was very nice," Neville said grinning.

"Well I am not always a grouchy old shrew," she said chuckling.

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom, I will cherish those words," Luna said smiling.

"Please dear call me Augusta," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Ok Augusta," Luna said.

Luna's dad stood up for the last toast, "To my Luna and Neville, I know you two will do great things together. You are like the sun and the moon, one cannot shine without the other and I think that will benefit you later in life. My Luna, you are a wonderful woman and I expect you will be the best wife and mother you could be as your mother was before she died. I know you will take care of your family and friends for your entire life because you are just an extraordinary person. I've watched you grow up and you have done beautifully, I hope one day you find all the creatures we've been looking for when you become a Naturalist after school. Neville, I don't know you well but I can tell you love my Luna with all your heart and I can't thank you enough. It's your job to take care of her now, and I know you will do splendidly. When you have children I know you will be a good father to them and a good husband as well, which is all I could ever ask of you. I hope your lives are full and happy, Congratulations! May the Horglecacks watch over you!" The last statement clearly confused most of the guests but they raised their glasses and took a sip and applauded just the same.

"Thanks daddy," Luna said dreamily.

"Thanks Mr. Lovegood," Neville said and shook his hand.

"It's Xenophilius to you now," Mr. Lovegood said.

"What's a Horglecack?" Pansy asked not being able to ignore that.

"A Horglecack is an angelic creature that watches over people to steer them the right ways in life and to watch over them. They help the people through tough times so that they have happy lives," Mr. Lovegood said.

"So it's basically an angel?" Daphne asked.

"They are very similar but Horglecacks don't have wings and a halo, they look like everyday people to help at random times. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there watching over you," Mr. Lovegood explained.

"Ah," Pansy and Daphne said.

"If that's all the toasts time to cut the cake," DJ Kasmira said happily.

"Oh goody," Luna said giddily and stood up with Neville in tow as they walked over to their cake. The photographer who had been taking pictures here and there came over and snapped a picture of the cake for them. Then they grabbed their gold knife with pearls encrusted into the handle and cut into the cake, the photographer got that picture as well. When they cut the piece completely it was a marble cake with cream cheese frosting in the middle of the cake layer. They cut their piece in half and fed it to one another smiling as the photographer took that picture too. Afterwards everybody got a slice and took it back to their tables to eat.

"Luna I'm just curious, do the scars on Neville's face ever bother you?" Daphne asked, she wasn't trying to be mean even if it sounded a little like it.

"They don't bother me, their his battle scars and they remind me that he fought for something he believed in," Luna said smiling as she ran her hand down one of them and kissed it.

"Aw that's sweet," Daphne said smiling.

"Thanks," Luna said.

"Your welcome," Daphne said.

"Hermione, you didn't get a very big piece are you sure you don't want a bigger one?" Draco asked.

"Positive, I'm not a big fan of cream cheese frosting so this piece is plenty for me," Hermione said.

"Sorry Hermione, cream cheese frosting is my grans favorite and it was her suggestion. Luna and I don't particularly care what kind of frosting it is because we like them all," Neville said.

"Oh don't worry, it's no problem. Besides yesterday I got a piece of Ginny's cake at the reception and another at the bachelorette party so I'm not worried about eating a small piece of cake," Hermione said chuckling.

"Alright," Neville said shrugging.

"I rather like the cake," Blaise said.

"Me too," Theo said.

"Well that's good," Luna said smiling.

"Luna, your theme for the wedding and reception were both really pretty," Astoria said.

"Oh thanks, my favorite was the wedding theme because Neville is kind of like the sun and I'm kind of like the moon so we go good together and I think the wedding theme was perfect," Luna said smiling.

"Yes it was, and it was really interesting to see sun shining on one side of the room and the moon shining on the other," Astoria replied.

"That was pretty stunning to see when I walked in, since we weren't sure what it would look like," Neville said chuckling.

"Oh I bet something contrasting that much would definitely be something to be unsure of," Daphne said.

"Yeah but it looked good, and I thought it was pretty amusing that Neville's hair is brown and he was standing on the light side and my hair is blonde and I was standing on the dark side so our hairs were contrasted too," Luna said.

"I didn't think of that before, but yes they are," Daphne said laughing a little.

"We should go dance a little before you two retire to your bed chambers," Ginny said giggling.

"Alrighty then," Luna said standing up and dragged Ginny and Hermione along who in turn dragged the other three girls and cued a girl song. The song Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper came on and the girls began dancing together and giggling having fun.

"Well isn't that just perfect for them?" Harry asked chuckling from the table as the boys watched their women dance.

"Yeah," Theo chuckled.

"We should let them go clubbing or something for a girls night out sometime," Blaise said.

"Yeah they'd probably enjoy that, and then we could use it for a guys night out," Ron said.

"We could use it to go to a strip club or something," Blaise suggested.

"Or go bar hopping," Draco said.

"We can figure something out later when the time comes," Neville said chuckling.

"So Neville, ready to lose your virginity?" Theo asked.

Neville blushed at the bluntness before replying, "Yes I think I am, Luna and I have been doing little practices here and there to see if it'll make us more comfortable around each other sexually," Neville said.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well make out sessions, testing out each others turn on spots with kisses, bites, and sucks on different parts of the body, and uh dmru huopng," Neville mumbled the last part quietly.

"What was the last part?" Draco asked.

"Dry humping," Neville said blushing.

"With or without clothes?" Harry asked.

"With just our underwear on," Neville said quietly.

"Has it been working?" Blaise asked.

"Yes actually, quite a bit," Neville said.

"Well that's good, at least you'll be more comfortable before tonight," Ron said.

"Yeah," Neville said.

"What about you and Grffindor princess over there Draco?" Blaise asked as the song ended.

"We've had some make out sessions and oh look the girls are calling us," Draco said since the girls were beckoning all the guys on the floor to dance, and Draco inwardly sighed in relief. The guys all got up and walked over to their ladies smiling, and grabbed them close.

"Hit it Mr. DJ," Ginny said giggling before I Love Rock n' Roll came on and the girls all began grinding up on their guys and giggling.

"Ginny, you need to stop that," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you make me baby?" she said smirking and rubbing her hips against him. Harry growled and pulled her closer since he was trying to hide his erection, but it only made Ginny smirk and kiss him passionately, not helping poor Harry's situation.

"Someone's a sex fanatic already," Pansy said giggling.

"Damn right," Ginny said smiling.

"I probably will be too, when we're done tonight," Luna said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Daphne said.

"Hermione you're next to become one," Astoria said giggling.

"I don't know if fanatic would be the word I'd use, but if you girls say so," Hermione said.

"Just wait til you lose your virginity and then see how you feel," Draco said smirking.

"Oh hardee har har Mr. Sex Expert," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"I wouldn't say expert, I'm not even that skilled yet," Draco said chuckling.

"Which is saying something," Pansy said.

"Can we stop talking about you two losing your virginities to each other, Hermione and I don't need to hear it," Ron grumbled.

"Jealous, Ron?" Pansy smirked.

"Of course not," he replied but it was obvious he was lying.

"I agree with Ron on this one," Hermione mumbled.

"I just bet you do," Draco said with a smirk.

"Don't make me hex you pretty boy," Hermione said irritably.

"Oh Hermione, calm down I'm just teasing you," Draco chuckled before kissing her lips.

"Using things like kisses against me is unfair," Hermione whined.

"Only because I know you enjoy them so much," Draco said with a wink which she scowled at him for.

"Ok kiddies, do we need to put you in seperate corners again?" Harry asked laughing, he had gotten his 'problem' under control.

"No," Hermione said before very discreetly rubbing her hips against Draco's package and he stopped smiling and began glaring at her.

"What did I do Draco?" she asked inncoently.

"You know damn well what you did," he muttered so only she could hear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she whispered before rubbing her hips against him again a little more roughly.

"Hey if me using kisses against you is unfair, then you using your body against me is unfair," he grumbled.

"Perhaps," Hermione said before rubbing up against him one more time.

Draco growled at her and pulled her closer making sure one of his legs was in between hers. He began dancing with her in a way that made his leg rub up against her core every so often which made her glare at him. "Two can play at that game," he smirked and then the song ended.

"Ok well I think it's time to go consummate this wedding," Luna said since her and Neville had rubbed up against each other too much for her to ignore any more.

"I agree," Neville said.

"The bride and groom are heading out folks which means this party is coming to a close, please take all belongings with you," DJ Kasmira said since he had heard Luna's not very quiet comment.

Luna and Neville waved good bye to people as they headed out the door, with a quick comment to have the rest of their cake wrapped up and sent to their flat. The rest of the group danced another song together before heading towards their flats as well.

A/N: Ok so that's chapter 13, I tried to make it interesting. Hope you enjoyed the bantering between friends I added in lol. Next chapter thinking of doing another RonxPansy chapter or at least a RonxPansy moment. I'll figure it out and ya'll can find out when I post it lol. Reviews for this chapter please, any ideas you want to see for this story let me know and I can try to work it in if it goes along with what I'm already thinking about doing but your ideas may change my mind if they are better than mine lol.


	14. Is This What Love Is?

A/N: Ok I'm doing a moment with Ron and Pansy then switching back to Hermione and Draco for a moment between them which will lead into the bachelorette party so this chapter will be pretty decent sized I'm hoping. This jumps to Friday night so that skipped pretty much the whole school week, just in case that wasn't obvious.

Chapter 14: Is This What Love Is?

Ron was confused. Pansy and him had been getting along for the most part over the last few weeks and today she was acting like a bitch again, and he didn't know why. He replayed the night before over and over again in his head and couldn't fathom a reason for her to be angry at him. but she sure seemed to be.

"Pansy, why are you mad at me?" Ron asked as they walked into their living room after their Marriage and Family class.

"I'm not," she replied curtly and took off her shoes, robe, and tie.

"Well, are you on the rag?" he asked as he also took off his shoes, robe, and tie.

"No, why?" she asked glaring at him.

"You seem like you are pissed off at me and only me, I know Ginny generally takes her PMS out on whoever is closest so I was just wondering if that's what you were doing," Ron said.

"No, I got off my period earlier this week," she said stiffly.

"Then why are you being such a bitch to me today?" Ron asked frustrated.

"Because I'm scared!" Pansy yelled.

"Scared about what?" Ron asked confused.

"You and me, I-I think I love you and it scares me," Pansy said tearing up a bit.

"Why would it scare you?" Ron asked.

"Usually when I love something it gets taken away from me some way or another," Pansy said crying softly.

"Well thanks to this law, we are stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, so I'm not going anywhere," Ron said softly and hugged her to him.

Pansy latched on hugging him tight, "You promise you won't leave me, and not just because we are stuck together by this law?" Pansy asked pitifully.

"I promise I wouldn't leave you even if we weren't together because of this law, because I think I love you too," Ron said and kissed her forehead.

"Really?" Pansy asked sniffling looking into his eyes to see if he was lying.

"Yeah, I'm just realizing it but I guess I've known since last weekend," Ron said looking into her eyes before he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'm glad you love me back," Pansy said before blowing her nose on the tissue Ron handed her.

"I'm glad you love me back as well, one sided love sucks," Ron said before wiping her cheeks with his thumbs to get off the leftover tears.

"Ugh don't look at me Ron, I look ugly when I cry," Pansy said and turned away but he grabbed her and spun her back around.

"You still look beautiful to me," Ron said smiling before kissing her nose which made her wrinkle it cutely.

"You really are a sweet heart underneath all the intactfulness, huh?" she said giggling.

"Yeah, but don't go telling everyone, they might expect the same treatment," he said chuckling and winking at her.

"I won't, this is my Ron and I want to keep him to myself," Pansy said before kissing him passionately.

"Mmm you can definitely keep me all to yourself, if you keep kissing me like that," he replied huskily.

"You like my kisses Ron?" she asked smirking sexily.

"You bet your sweet ass I do," he said before kissing her again. When they began kissing deeply Pansy was getting a bit weak at the knees so Ron picked her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom where he threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her to kiss her again. Pansy reached in between them and began unbuttoning Ron's shirt so she could see his relatively toned body underneath. When she was done he sat up and threw his shirt off for her.

"Mm you have such a nice body Ron," Pansy said as she began rubbing her small hands up his chest making his heart skip a beat and his breath hitch.

"Thanks," he said breathily.

"Do you want to see me in just my bra again?" she asked.

"Only if you want to show me, I respect you enough for that," Ron said quietly.

"Oh how chivalrous," she snickered and she began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, and looking at him to judge his reaction. Ron was getting a little impatient as she got towards only a couple buttons left which made her smirk. When she was done she slipped it from her shoulders and threw it onto the floor.

Ron smiled and rubbed his big warm hands up her body to see if she liked it and she did, she closed her eyes and smiled to show she enjoyed the feeling. Ron got braver then and rubbed his hands over her breasts and in turn she took her bra off and pulled him on top of her to kiss him deeply, they both moaned at their chests touching. Pansy then wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him as close as possible as they continued to heatedly kiss. Ron reached his hands in between them to rub over her breasts and squeeze them a little. Pansy arched into his touch and moaned. Ron broke the kiss and began kissing down Pansy's jaw, down the side of her neck and all the way to the collarbone, she squirming delightedly under his kisses the whole way down, then he bit down on her shoulder and she gasped in pleasure. Ron smiling at his effect on her began kissing down her chest before sucking on her right nipple, Pansy arched upwards and moaned. Ron took the hint and began fondling her left breast while his mouth suckled and nibbled on her right which only made her squirm more. Then he switched nipples and began sucking and nibbling on the left as he fondled her right.

"Ron, my nipples are getting sensitive, do something else," she said and he began kissing in between her breasts and continued kissing all the way down her stomach before pulling her skirt down a little and kissing both her hips. "Mmm Ron, how far do we plan on going tonight?" Pansy whispered.

"Oh we can stop if you want, but I just wanted to try some things out to see if you liked them," Ron said.

"Don't leave it up to me Ron, if we get too heated I may try to seduce you into going all the way," Pansy said.

"Well um, can we at least try to make each other cum tonight?" Ron asked.

"Only if we hurry, Hermione's bachelorette party is starting soon," Pansy said.

"Ok, how do you want to do this?" Ron asked unsure.

"Hands can do wonders," Pansy said before pulling him into a kiss. Pansy began fighting for dominance over Ron's tongue after a few moments trying to heat it up and Ron followed happily. As the kiss grew more heated Pansy wanted to be on top of him so with surprising strength she rolled them over and straddled Ron. "Or what we could do is a little dry humping," Pansy said before beginning to grind her hips over Ron's. Ron moaned as she rubbed her vagina across his package before Pansy leaned down to capture his lips again and at the same time unzipped her skirt and then slid it over her head and threw it behind her so she could move more freely.

Pansy captured Ron's lips again and began rubbing her hips against his and moaning as she felt his member harden underneath her, giving her more friction to rub. Ron grabbed her hips and began grinding them against his own making sure she could feel his erection. Pansy reached underneath her and unbuttoned his pants and began pulling them down with her legs before Ron grabbed them and pushed them off with his own so there was only their underwear between them. Pansy took the opportunity to grind against him a few more times to feel the amazing difference but it made her want him inside of her so after one last hard grind in which both of them broke apart moaning she stopped and smiled deviously at him.

Pansy began kissing Ron heatedly again and rubbed his penis over his boxers making Ron buck his hips in surprise. Pansy began rubbing his penis making him moan so he reached into her panties and slid a finger over her slit making her moan inviting him to continue. Ron stuck a finger in and began playing with her insides making her moan and then slid a second finger in to continue. Pansy took Ron's lead and reached her hands into his boxers and stroked his long hard member before beginning to pump it. Ron moaned as Pansy's hands worked magic on his erection, so he began pumping his fingers faster inside her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Pansy bucked her hips against him wanting more so he slid a third finger in and began pumping and rubbing harder until Pansy couldn't concentrate on pumping him so she lay there moaning and bucking against him until she felt her insides bundling up. "Oh Ron, I'm going to cum soon," she panted and he doubled his efforts. "Oh Ron, yes, yes, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, I-" she said and bucked forward one last time as her orgasm over took her, she was panting heavily. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" Pansy asked when she had caught her breath.

"I practiced a little on Hermione before we almost you know, but that's it," Ron said.

"That was amazing," Pansy said before smiling seductively, "My turn to make you feel all good inside," she said before attacking his mouth again. She reached back into his boxers and began pumping his still erect penis making him moan in surprise. She began pumping a little harder and he growled in pleasure making her smirk against his mouth. Pansy was unrelenting with battling Ron's tongue for dominance and pumping his penis making him buck against her hand. Pansy was enjoying the power she had over him at the moment and began pumping harder so she could really hear him moan.

"Pansy, I'm going to cum soon if you keep that up," Ron moaned. Pansy started pumping as hard as she could without hurting him, and watched him squirm underneath her. "Oh Merlin Pansy I'm going to cum soon, yes just like that, just like that, I'm cumming!" he said before grunting and spilling his seed on the inside of his boxers and onto Pansy's hand.

"That was a powerful explosion," she smirked before taking one of her cum covered fingers and sucking on it. "You taste kind of sweet."

"Oh Merlin, that is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," he said and he almost got hard again.

"Well I can show you some more sexy things on our wedding night, but now we gotta get ready to go to the parties," Pansy said as she rubbed the leftover cum over Ron's package on the outside of the boxers before getting up and going to find some new underwear and clothes to wear for the night.

Hermione had been both fearing this day and looking forward to it, it was her bachelorette party which meant she was getting married tomorrow. As Draco and her went into their bedroom after their Marriage and Family class to get changed out of their school uniforms, Draco looked at her nervously but turned back around as he stripped into nothing but his boxers. Hermione was in only a bra and underwear by then and looked at him questioningly, "What's the matter Draco?" she asked.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it," he said.

"Come on tell me please," she said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Ok, it's we've been getting pretty hot and heavy this week but still haven't done anything past me fingering you and you jacking me off last night, which was still amazing by the way," he said.

"Ok, so what are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I want us to do something new, just not sex yet obviously," Draco said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"I have an idea then. Luna said before her wedding night she and Neville practiced dry humping and it really helped them feel better about the actual sex since it wasn't as awkward, would you mind if we tried that tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, sounds pretty good right now actually because it's the closest to sex we'll be getting," Draco said.

"Ok good now close your eyes," Hermione said and he did. Hermione took off her bra since she had grown quite used to having their chests touch and then grabbed him and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Her hands wrapped into his hair and Draco pulled her flush up against his body making them moan. They began walking slowly towards the bed rubbing their hips together as they went. When they got to the edge Draco's knees buckled and they fell onto the bed, Draco used his arms to pull himself up closer to the pillows and Hermione crawled with him. Hermione then used her hips to rub up against his package to feel him stiffen underneath her and she smiled against his lips. Hermione then straddled him making sure their parts were right on top of each other before she grinded herself against him making them both moan. Hermione began rubbing consistently making them both moan in pleasure and they kissed heatedly to make it feel better. Draco grabbed her hips and began grinding their hips together so they would be rubbing agaisnt one another with more friction and strength. "Oh Draco," Hermione moaned as he began moving her hips quickly making her feel the friction more.

"If we don't slow down this is going to be a very quick session," he moaned as he clutched her hips tighter.

"Who cares, this feels too good to stop," Hermione said and leaned back to be able to ride him harder. They were both moaning in pleasure as they synced their quick movements to maximize the pleasure of the humping. Hermione's insides began tightening and she couldn't wait for this orgam. "Draco harder, I'm going to cum soon," she moaned. "Yes just like that, harder, harder, yes, yes, yes!" she screamed as she orgasmed explosively before falling onto his body panting. They lay there for a few minutes panting and Draco who realized he had a death grip on Hermione's hips let go of them to keep them from bruising.

After Hermione caught her breath she began humping him again, slowly at first but started building up speed so she could hear his moans. She began riding him hard and his moans became louder as she rid fast and hard over his hard cock. Soon it was Draco who felt his insides tightening and he growled ad grabbed her hips to help him cum faster, "Hermione faster, I'm gonna cum soon," he moaned as they began humping faster. "Oh Hermione perfect, just like that ride me faster, faster, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin yes! I'm cumming!" he said before grunting and exploding inside his boxers, Hermione could feel his penis lurching with every squirt and she loved how it felt. They lay there panting for a few minutes trying to get their breathing under control. "Hermione, I love you," Draco said when he'd caught his breath.

"You do?" Hermione asked unsure.

"Yes, and not just because we are going to have an amazing sex life when we are married," he said chuckling.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione said grinning.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, and not just because we are going to have an amazing sex life when we're married either," Hermione giggled.

"So I distinctly remember you saying that you'd rather cut off your own leg, than care about me, is that still intact?" Draco teased.

"Oh jeez, I can't believe you remember that but no, it isn't," Hermione giggled before cuddling up to him more.

"Hermione, time for the party to start!" They heard Ginny yelling before she opened the door and blushed before closing it again, "Oops sorry, didn't know you two were busy," she said from the other side of the door.

"We just got done with an amazing make out session and decided to lay down for a few, sorry," Hermione said before they got up and changed their undergarments and threw on some clothes before kissing each other lovingly.

Ginny was sitting on the loveseat facing away from them when they came out, "I didn't know you two had progressed to making out damn near naked yet," Ginny teased as they walked over to her.

"Well things change when you fall in love," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh you guys finally said the L word?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, just before you came in," Draco said.

"It's about time, you two have been making goo goo eyes all week," Ginny giggled.

"Alright stop exaggerating, I'm heading over to Blaise's for my bachelor party," Draco said.

"Ok," Hermione said and they shared a sweet kiss before he left.

"Aw, aren't you two cute now," Ginny teased.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we managed to fall in love before our wedding day," Hermione said.

"Didn't want to marry without love?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't," Hermione said.

"Evening ladies," Pansy came in grinning with Luna following.

"Evening Pansy, what has you so happy?" Hermione asked.

"I told Ron I loved him, and he said it back!" Pansy squealed excitedly.

"Aw, yay for you!" Astoria said as her and Daphne walked in.

"Yeah, I'm so glad he didn't reject me, I was so scared he would," Pansy said.

"It's pretty obvious that Ron loves you, he's been staring at you with goo goo eyes all week," Ginny said.

"I honestly didn't notice," Pansy said sheepishly.

"Then you are blind because I even saw it," Daphne said.

"We all did," Luna said.

"Wow, so what about you and Draco, Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"What about us?" Hermione asked.

"Have you said the L Word?" Astoria asked.

"Um yeah actually, right before Ginny showed up," Hermione said smiling.

"Aw about time, you two have been goo goo eyeing each other all week as well," Luna said.

"That's what I told her," Ginny said giggling.

"Well at least we said it, and know it now," Hermione said with a shrug.

"That's true, so who's ready to party?" Pansy asked as she held up the alcohol.

"I definitely am not getting trashed tonight," Hermione said as she went to go get cups for everyone.

"Why not? It's your last night as a single woman?" Daphne asked.

"I'm getting tired of having to take hangover potion after every party we have," Hermione said chuckling.

"Well that's the best part, because then you know you had a good time," Astoria said laughing.

"Maybe, but I've already gotten naked in front of you girls, I don't need to do it again," Hermione said as she poured an even amount of Suckerpunch in everyone's cup.

"Speaking of forgot to ask, how do you keep yourself so cleanly shaven down there?" Pansy asked.

"It's a spell I found in one of my books somewhere, it's for maintaining beauty all the time so I never have to shave anything any more and I found some hair taming spells in there and everything, it's a really useful book," Hermione said.

"What is this wonderous book called?" Ginny asked.

"Um, I believe it's Beauty is as Beauty Does, I found it in the woman's section at Flourish and Blotts back in 4th year and have been using it ever since," Hermione said smiling.

"I need to get a copy of that," Ginny said and all the girls agreed.

"We could go now and try to get one," Luna suggested.

"I somehow doubt Professor McGonagall is going to let us all go out to get a beauty tips book," Hermione said laughing.

"You're probably right," Luna said.

"We could write Mrs. Malfoy and ask her to pick them up for us and bring them tomorrow," Daphne suggested.

"That may work come on," Hermione said as they grabbed their drinks and some parchment and quill.

"Dear Narcissa,

Could you do my bridal party a favor and get all 5 of them a book called Beauty is as Beauty Does, at Flourish and Blotts and we will reimburse you tomorrow when you bring them. I already have a copy and it's full of many beauty tips that we think will be useful for years to come. It would be ever so appreciated if you could.

Signed,

Hermione Granger, future Lady Malfoy" Hermione read off as she wrote.

"That'll work just fine," Pansy said and the girl began walking towards the owlery drinking their alcohol happily.

"So are you accustomed to the idea of becoming the new Lady Malfoy tomorrow?" Pansy asked as they walked.

"I'm still nervous about it, but I think for the most part I have accepted it," Hermione said before taking a big gulp of Suckerpunch.

"I'm sure you'll get used to being fauned over soon enough," Daphne said giggling.

"Or having jewlery thrown at you left and right," Astoria said.

"Or being able to go shopping for a new wardrobe whenever you want," Pansy said sighing happily at the idea.

"I'm not as excited about those things as you think, I more like the idea of people listening to what I have to say and putting great faith into it," Hermione said.

"Of course you have to think of the logical side of things, don't you?" Ginny snorted in amusement.

"Always," Hermione laughed.

"I can see where people listening to what you have to say could come in handy," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna," Hermione said.

"Oh your welcome," Luna said.

"Oh come on, aren't you the least bit excited about the other stuff?" Daphne asked.

"Well the idea of going and buying books whenever I want is appealing," Hermione said.

"What about clothes and jewlery though?" Astoria asked.

"It might be nice later on, but for now I'm fine with what I have," Hermione said making the Slytherin girls roll their eyes.

"Hermione, sometimes I think you are hopeless in the world of fashion," Pansy said chuckling.

"Maybe so, but it's never been that important to me," Hermione said.

"Well it's going to be once you are the new Lady Malfoy because hunny, you will need to look good at all times after tomorrow," Daphne said.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Hermione said before drinking more Suckerpunch.

When they got to the owlery Hermione called down Athena and tied the parchment to her leg, "Bring this to Narcissa Malfoy at Malfoy Manor," Hermione said and then sent off her pretty owl.

"So back to the flat or what girls?" Ginny asked.

"Well that's where the alcohol is, so I'll vote for it," Pansy said laughing.

"Or we could go swim naked in the Great Lake?" Luna suggested.

"That sounds kind of fun, but also dangerous," Hermione giggled.

"What about the alcohol?" Pansy pouted.

"That's an easy fix, Accio Suckerpunch," Hermione said grinning, before they began walking to the water's edge.

"There's this nice area I know, closer to the edge of the forest with some free space to sit on the edge as well," Luna said.

"It's on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and you want to go there?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, the animals don't come out of there, we can put some protective enchantments up if it'll make you feel better," Luna said and began leading the way.

The Suckerpunch flew into Hermione's hands and she began following Luna, when they got to the spot it was indeed very pretty and they put up the enchantments just in case and began stripping.

"We better not get trashed and fall alseep out here," Ginny said looking around.

"Oh I bet the one's who actually found us if anybody would love the sight," Hermione giggled at the mental picture.

"Imagine if McGonagall found us all, strewn around this little clearing butt ass naked," Pansy mused laughing.

"Oh Merlin, she'd have a hernea," Astoria giggled.

"Yeah," Luna said giggling before leading the way into the cool lake, "It's a little cool, so be weary."

The rest of the girls all walked in and yelped at the coolness of it, "At least it isn't freezing," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have gotten in completely, if it were," Ginny said.

"Me neither," Daphne and Pansy said at the same time before giggling.

"So Luna, how often do you do this?" Astoria asked.

"At least once a month sometimes more when the lake isn't frozen, usually the day before the full moon to avoid any possible werewolves," Luna said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I told you girls I love the moonlight, well dancing naked in the moonlight is soothing, swimming in moonlit waters is pretty relaxing as well," Luna said.

"Do you do some weird kind of moonlit ritual or something?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes, since this school year started it's mostly to wish the Moon Goddess to make my loins abundantly fertile, so I get pregnant very soon after I lost my virginity," Luna said.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet, I only lost it about 5 days ago, won't be able to tell until at least a week and a half from now," Luna said.

"How interesting," Hermione said.

"Yes, do you girls want your loins to be abundantly fertile?" Luna asked.

"I'd like to get pregnant ASAP, but I don't want to be popping out babies left and right," Ginny said.

"Well we can pray to Selene the Moon Goddess and dance in her honor, to make sure you girls are fertile enough to get pregnant right away," Luna said.

"Um, isn't it too late for me?" Ginny asked.

"I prayed for you as well, since I knew you didn't know it were possible before now, have been the few times I've done it this month, but you can still dance with us in case it didn't work," Luna said.

"Ok, is this going to be something weird?" Pansy asked.

"Depends on your definition of weird, it isn't weird to me because I've been dancing and praying to the Moon Goddess since I was 6 with my mom and my dad until my mom died," Luna said.

"Ew, you danced naked with your dad?" Daphne said.

"Oh Merlin no, I was wearing bra and panties that my mom made for me specifically for it," Luna said.

"How'd they fit when you get older?" Astoria asked.

"They had a growing charm on them that my dad put on them, so that they'd grow with me but once I started Hogwarts, I began dancing naked here and only wear the bra and panties at home," Luna explained.

"Wow this is fascinating, do you think dancing and praying to Selene will work?" Hermione asked.

"I do, but we need more alcohol first," Luna said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Some of the movements will embarass you girls probably and it'll be easier for you drunk," Luna said.

"I'll drink to that," Ginny said giggling and they all walked out of the water.

"Let's all chug a glass on three, 1...2...3" Ginny said and they all chugged a whole glass of Suckerpunch.

"I'm starting to feel that," Astoria said.

"Another on three, 1...2...3," Hermione said and they chugged a second full glass.

"Ok you should be good now," Luna said after wiping her mouth off. "I wanted to do this for my bachelorette party but we got distracted and weren't able to."

"Sorry Luna," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't speak up in time," Luna said.

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Ginny asked.

"Ok girls, follow my movements and repeat after me," Luna said before beginning to walk towards the lake and the girls followed and lined up on the edge like Luna pointed to them. "Selene, Goddess of the Moon, we pray to thee to make our loins abundantly fertile," Luna said and the girls repeated. "With the water you shine upon, I take a handful in hopes you will bless it as it enters my body," Luna said and the girls repeated. Luna leaned down and grabbed a handful and raised it to her mouth and drank it in and the girls did as well. "Selene, Goddess of the Moon, we pray to thee to honor us with your blessing that we will have fruitful loins," Luna said and the girls repeated.

"And now we dance," Luna said and led the girls into an intricate dance that did in fact embarass them a little as they danced around in a circle as Luna instructed. "Oh Selene, Goddess of the Moon, we dance in your honor in hopes you will encompass us with your love and allow us to produce healthy heirs," Luna said and the girls repeated as they continued their dances. The girls bodies began glowing more in the moonlight as they danced which made Luna smile serenely, before halting them in their place and raising her arms, wand in hand and some lake water rose up and began raining down on them. "Oh Selene, Goddess of the Moon, we have offered our bodies to you with our dance, please as your moonlit water rains upon us give us the ability to produce our precious children soon if we are not already pregnant. We pray to thee to make our loins abundantly fertile!" Luna yelled and the girls repeated and the water began glowing brightly as it fell down on them, before slowing and then ending with a large brightly glowing water droplet onto each of their stomachs.

"Oh Merlin, that was intense!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"How did you do that?" Pansy asked.

"Do what?" Luna asked.

"All the glowing of our bodies, and the water?" Pansy asked.

"It wasn't me but Selene, who welcomed us into her graces," Luna said smiling.

"We aren't going to pop out like 5 kids now, are we?" Daphne asked.

"No, Selene only guarantees at least one or two children. It is you who has to decide whether to have more or not," Luna said.

"Can you only pray to Selene to make you fertile?" Ginny asked.

"No, there are other things you can pray for but things that have to do with the body are genuinely what she can grant," Luna said.

"So if someone were ill, you could pray for their good health?" Astoria asked.

"Yes you could," Luna said.

"Do we have to be naked for it?" Daphne asked.

"It's better that way, but you can be in a pair of white panties and bra as well," Luna said.

"And you have to be by moonlit water?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, the taking of moonlit water into your body at the beginning is necessary for it to work," Luna said.

"You use the stream over by your house, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it is of very pure water and the grass around it is very soft so it's a perfect place like here," Luna said.

"Hmm very interesting," Hermione said.

"We should probably get dressed and head back to your flat Hermione," Pansy said.

"Yes it's getting late," Hermione said and they all began getting dressed before all heading back towards Hermione's flat.

When they got into the flat they all walked into the living room and took a seat, "Another drink to getting into the flat without being noticed?" Daphne suggested.

"Cheers," the girls said giggling as they clinked glasses and took a drink of their drink.

"Ugh I'm not feeling too good, I think I'm going to stop drinking for tonight," Ginny said befor putting her cup down on the coffee table.

"I'm not feeling too well either, I'm going to stop drinking as well," Luna said and put her cup down too.

"Well I'm not letting you girls waste that alcohol," Pansy said and transfigured the bottle top into a funnel so she could pour both girls' drinks back in the bottle before transfiguring it back and closing the lid.

"So what do you usually pray for Luna?" Daphne asked.

"The health of friends and family, or the safety of family and friends especially when Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gone, I prayed for their safety often. I pray for many different things," Luna said.

"Do they all come true?" Astoria asked.

"Mostly, Selene can't do everything but she sure tries for those loyal to her," Luna said.

"She sounds amazing," Hermione said.

"Oh she is, and she watches over us nightly to help deliver us to the next day, or at least that's what I'd like to believe," Luna said smiling.

"It's good to have beliefs," Ginny said.

"It is," Luna agreed.

"So what do you girls want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"We should be asking you, you're the bride to be," Pansy said giggling.

"I don't really know, that's why I asked you girls," Hermione laughed.

"Well here's one thing to determine, how do you want our hair tomorrow and do you have any special pins you want us to use?" Daphne asked.

"Well I'm doing mine in a french twist, you girls are welcome to as well since I didn't special order any pins," Hermione said.

"Well that was easy," Astoria chuckled.

"Yeah, well we could do each other's finger and toenails in teal to match your wedding colors tomorrow," Ginny suggested.

"Or light forest green with little teal flowers on them," Pansy said as she pulled a nail kit out of her bag.

"There you go, since we aren't supposed to be wearing as much teal tomorrow," Hermione said.

"We could even do a cute little white rhinestone in the middle of the the flowers," Pansy said and they all agreed and began doing their own toenails but it was Pansy's job to draw on the flowers on all their big toes since she was the most practiced at it. She put the little rhinestone in the middle of each flower and put a clear coat on to keep it there before they all did each other's finger nails. Pansy again did everyone's flowers on the thumbnails including hers with some difficulty before inserting a rhinestone in the middle of the flowers and covering it with a clear coat as well. The girls just chatted away as their nails dried and some of the others drank more, but Luna and Ginny only drank water since their stomachs were still upset from the alcohol.

"Well girls I think it's time to go to bed, so we can get up and get ready on time," Hermione said.

"Party pooper," Pansy said sticking out her tongue at Hermione before giggling.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty exhausted," Hermione said.

"Me too, can I sleep in your bed with you?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Hermione said yawning.

Luna layed down on the love seat that Hermione and Ginny had just gotten up from and summoned a pillow and blanket from the linen closet in the hallway to go to bed.

"We may be up a little while longer," Daphne said.

"That's fine, just in case somebody needs one before I wake up here's the hangover potions," Hermione said and placed them on the coffee table.

"Try to keep quiet for those trying to sleep please girls," Ginny said and then followed Hermione into the bedroom.

A/N: Ok I actually really enjoyed writing that chapter, it was fun. If you are wondering about the whole moon dance ritual thing, I have no idea if that's how you really do something like that, I just made it up lol. I thought it sounded good, stuff like that kind of interests me and I figured it's something Luna would probably do so I added it haha. I like how I had both SlytherinxGryffindor pairings in this chapter and they all finally said they loved each other, YEAH! Lol. Reviews for this chapter? Let me know what you thought. :)


	15. A Stroll in the Forest

A/N: Ok time for Hermione's and Draco's wedding, YEAH! Lol. Been looking forward to this chapter as I know some of you guys probably were too. I'll post pics of Hermione's flowers and cake as well so you guys can see them, the descriptions still match what was agreed upon in the Wedding plans with the parents chapter. Don't forget to check them out and tell me what you think lol. Also I found some jewlery that matched my description for Hermione's jewlery while I was searching for teal wedding cakes so I added that as well but hers is the only jewlery being posted.

Chapter 15: A Stroll in the Forest

Hermione woke up to the smell of cinnamon and bacon and looked around groggily. Ginny was snoring lightly next to her still so Hermione got up and thanked Merlin she didn't drink enough to need the Hangover potion today. Astoria and Daphne were passed out on the arm chairs extended so they could stretch their feet out like they had for Luna's wedding and Pansy was sleeping on the loveseat Hermione could see so she walked into the kitchen to find Luna making French toast and bacon. "Oh Luna, what's this for?" Hermione asked.

"Well you made breakfast for my wedding, so I decided to do the same for you," Luna said.

"Well thank you," Hermione said smiling.

"No problem, here's some pumpkin juice, go ahead and go sit in the dining room to relax if you want," Luna said.

"I'll just sit on the counter," Hermione said smiling and popped up onto one of the counters away from where Luna was cooking.

"I hope you don't mind I threw up a little when I first woke up, so I took one of your stomach soother potions in the medicine cabinet. Professor McGonagall really did think of it all when she designed these flats," Luna said.

"Oh not at all, I hope it made you feel better," Hermione said.

"It did," Luna said as she began dishing out the French toast and bacon onto 6 different plates.

"Morning," Ginny said grumpily as she walked in.

"Morning Gin, what's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked.

"I just dry heaved into the toilet but nothing came out, but some stomach acid," Ginny said as she went to grab a plate.

"Oh you and Luna both threw up," Hermione said.

"Did you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I feel fine just really nervous," Hermione said.

"I'll go get the other three girls," Luna said and walked back into the living room.

"Did you take a hangover potion?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, before I came in," Ginny said and began eating since she was hungry.

"Oh good," Hermione said as she sat down to eat too.

"Morning girls," Pansy muttered as she came in and plopped down on her seat to eat.

"Morning," they chorused.

Daphne and Astoria walked in still drinking their hangover potions before sitting down to eat.

Luna was last to come in to sit down and she dug right in since she was so hungry.

"What time did you girls go to bed?" Ginny asked.

"It was around 3:30, about 2 hours after you girls," Daphne said groggily.

"Why so late?" Hermione asked.

"We were just up chatting and drinking, and then our stomachs started to hurt so we laid down and had a bit of a hard time getting to sleep," Astoria said.

"Sometimes after the first praying to Selene you get a stomach ache from the water you drank, but don't worry it shouldn't happen again," Luna said.

"How come I didn't get a stomach ache then?" Hermione asked.

"Not everybody does, just some," Luna said.

"How come you got a stomach ache? It wasn't your first time," Ginny asked.

"I'm not really sure, but Selene was probably trying to tell me something," Luna said with a shrug.

"Like what?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, but I suspect her message will be clear soon enough," Luna said. The girls finished eating in silence and then Hermione gave them all a wake up potion to wake them up more so they weren't dragging tail for the wedding.

"We should shower and get ready to go," Hermione said checking the time.

"Alright go shower, and we'll make sure we all have our dresses," Ginny said since a couple of the girls forgot their dresses. After Hermione showered the girls all took turns showering before they walked out the front door dresses in hand. "Did anyone else have a weird dream last night?" Ginny asked.

"What kind of weird dream?" Hermione asked.

"Well I had a weird dream where I was laying down naked in a field of Lilies that were in bloom even though it was night time. I sat up and looked around and began walking towards a stream nearby where I bathed in it. Then the moon began floating down towards me and I watched it in slow motion it seemed. It began shrinking as it floated around this field of Lilies before it sank softly into my stomach and glowed before coming back out and enveloping me into it's bright light. I woke up with a stomach ache still and had to dry heave afterwards," Ginny explained.

"That is weird, too bad Divination didn't actually teach us how to read dreams," Pansy said snorting in amusement.

"I think it was a message from Selene, because I had a similar dream except it was a field of Moon flowers, you know those white flowers that were in the field at my wedding? I also woke up with a stomach ache still and threw up," Luna said.

"What do you think it means?" Ginny asked.

"I think it means she's answering our prayer from last night," Luna said.

"Do you think it'll happen to all of us?" Daphne asked.

"It might, but I can't be sure, Selene works in mysterious ways," Luna said.

"I see," Daphne said biting her lip in thought.

"If you're worried about the waking up with a stomach ache it goes away if you take a stomach soother potion in the medicine cabintes of our flats," Luna said.

"No it's not that, though that is good to know. I was just thinking how intense all this Selene stuff is, it's kind scary," Daphne said.

"Don't be afraid of Selene Daphne, she only helps those who accept her. She shows herself to believers in strong ways but it's nothing to fear, she just wants her presence known since most people don't believe she's real," Luna said.

"Oh well I definitely believe in her after last night, and I'll do my best to accept her if she grants our prayer from last night," Daphne said.

"That's good," Luna said.

"I found that whole bathing in moonlit waters and praying to Selene rather interesting and fun last night," Astoria said.

"You're welcome to join me from now on if you want, you all are," Luna said.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that," Astoria said smiling.

"Are guys allowed to do it?" Pansy asked.

"They can like my father did and she still answers some of their prayers but she favors women, because Selene is a virgin goddess kind on like Artemis in Greek mythology or Diana if you want to go with Roman mythology," Luna said.

"Are you named after Diana as well since your middle name is Diane?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I am," Luna said smiling.

"Why did they go with Diana instead of Artemis?" Ginny asked.

"Because they thought Luna Diane Lovegood sounded better than Luna Artemis Lovegood and really Diana and Artemis are the same person just different cultures," Luna said.

"You're right Luna Diane does sound better, and that's true," Ginny said.

"Luna Diane Longbottom sounds really good as well," Luna said dreamily.

"Yes it does," Ginny said giggling.

"Speaking of Longbottom, how goes the sex life between you and Neville?" Daphne asked.

"Oh wonderful, I'm telling you the dry humping and making each other go throughout the week before we got married really helped us feel more comfortable when we actually had sex. He's damn good in bed too," Luna said lustfully which was quite uncharacteristic for her so it made the other girls laugh.

"Well that's good, how much have you had sex since your wedding night?" Pansy asked.

"Every night this week except last night of course," Luna said.

"Oh wow," Astoria said with wide eyes.

"You'll understand when you lose your virginity sis," Daphne said and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well Theo and I have actually been making out a lot lately, and getting pretty hot and heavy. We ended up using our hands on each other to make each other go the night before last and it was amazing! First time I've done that with anyone," Astoria said.

"So you understand now why sex is a good thing," Daphne said giggling.

"I do, but we aren't having sex until our wedding day," Astoria said seriously.

"That's a good idea, Blaise and I actually agreed to not have sex 'til the wedding night as well since it's been so long since we both had sex, so it'll almost be like losing our virginities to one another but obviously not," Daphne said.

"Have you been doing other stuff other than sex?" Pansy asked.

"Of course, we started out with just make out sessions, which led to dry humping, which led to us using our hands on each other, which eventually led to us using our mouths on each other the night before last," Daphne said.

"Does using your mouths on each other feel good?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, in my opinion better than hands," Daphne said.

"Really," Hermione said interestedly.

"Yeah, try it tonight before you consummate the wedding and see," Daphne said.

"We might do that if we get around to it," Hermione said smiling.

"So what about you Ginny, how's the sex life with the Boy Who Lived Again?" Pansy asked chuckling.

"Oh please don't call Harry that," Ginny said laughing.

"Fine, how's the sex life with Harry?" Pansy said before sticking her tongue out at Ginny playfully.

"Great! We have also had sex every night this week including before both Luna's and Hermione's bachelorette parties," Ginny said giggling.

"So how is he?" Daphne asked.

"Amazing, I swear it's like he's done it before but he hasn't. We both still fumble a little here and there, we are still getting used to it, but damn I could spend forever in his arms," Ginny giggled before waggling her eyebrows.

"I bet," Pansy said giggling.

"So Hermione, you and Draco gone past the make out sessions?" Ginny asked.

"Oh um yes actually, we just didn't want to say anything but I suppose it doesn't matter now since it's the wedding day," Hermione said as they walked into the dressing room.

"So how far have you gotten?" Luna asked.

"Well last night before the bachelorette party we dry humped or more or less I rode him like Sea Biscuit," Hermione said giggling.

"Sea Biscuit?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, it's a Muggle movie about a horse named Sea Biscuit and his jockey," Hermione said.

"So you were on top and were riding him like a horse, how were you dressed?" Ginny asked knowingly.

"He was in his boxers and I was in nothing but my underwear," Hermione said.

"You're comfortable being topless around him?" Pansy asked surprised.

"Well he already saw it the night of our first party, so it didn't really bother me and besides he can do wonders on my breasts with his hands and mouth," Hermione lustfully.

"So how was the dry humping then?" Astoria asked.

"Fantastic, he was holding my hips and helping me grind on him faster and both of our orgasms were explosive, best orgasm I've ever had," Hermione said laughing.

"Have you done anything else?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, we've sort of used our hands but not," Hermione said.

"Care to elaborate?" Ginny asked chuckling.

"Well we were making out in just our underwear and he pressed his palm to my vagina and moved his hand in circles so he was rubbing my clit around you know, and I stroked him on the outside of his boxers and we did that until we both went," Hermione said though she seemed a little embarassed at her explanation.

"Oh Draco did that to me before but it felt good ,and I wanted more so I pretty much shoved his hand down my panties for him to finger me," Pansy said.

"You are aggressive during sex, aren't you?" Daphne asked laughing.

"Only a little bit, but I know what I like," Pansy said smirking and shrugging.

"Ron's going to have fun trying to please you," Ginny said laughing.

"He did a pretty good job last night before the bachelorette party," Pansy said.

"You guys didn't do it, did you?" Astoria asked wide eyed.

"Oh no, we just made out dry humped a little and then moved right into using our hands on each other and let me tell you, he has pretty magical hands," Pansy said moaning a little in remembrance.

"I remember that, he is quite good with them," Hermione said blushing.

"We should probably start getting ready so we have enough time," Luna said.

"Oh you're right," Hermione said and they all hung their dresses up somewhere to start the process.

"Hermione, I'm here to help my baby girl get ready," Jane Granger said as she walked in smiling.

"Oh hey mom," Hermione said and hugged her mom tight.

"Book delivery for the Bridal party?" Narcissa said as she walked in and handed out the 5 books.

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy," the girls chorused.

"Oh please just call me Narcissa and you are welcome girls," Narcissa replied.

"Oh um, let us get you the money to pay you back Narcissa," Ginny said and went to go grab her purse.

"Don't worry about it girls, they are a wedding present for all of you," Narcissa said.

"Oh thanks so much," Luna said and hugged Narcissa who was a little shocked at first but smiled and returned the hug.

"Don't worry about it, and there is a little something else," Narcissa said and reached into her purse.

"You didn't need to get us anything," Ginny said.

"I wanted to though, I have the money to spare anyways," Narcissa said and brought out 10 gallions for each of the 5 girls.

"Thanks Narcissa," Astoria said smiling.

"It's not much, but it'll get you something nice," Narcissa said.

"It's plenty," Ginny said wide eyed.

"Hermione as for you, I wanted to give you this," Narcissa and pulled out a wrapped package.

"Oh Narcissa, you and Draco accepting me into your family was enough of a gift already," Hermione said before grabbing the box.

"Well I wanted to prove to you that we did in fact renounce our old ways by giving you something, besides you'll be the daughter I never had after today," Narcissa said smiling.

Hermione unwrapped the package and inside were two matching silver hair combs that she could stick in her hair. They had a cluster of teal colored flowers made of jewels, "Oh Narcissa, they're beautiful."

"Yes, they've been in the Malfoy family for generations to be passed onto the bride of the first son and I want you to have them," Narcissa said smiling.

"If I didn't already have a tiara to wear, I'd wear these today but thank you so much," Hermione said before hugging her future mother-in-law.

"Don't worry, now how are we doing your hair?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh I was thinking a french twist, my mom's really good at them," Hermione said smiling.

"No problem sweetie," Mrs. Granger said before sitting Hermione down and beginning on her hair.

"How about you other girls, how are you doing your hair?" Narcissa asked.

"We were going to do the french twist as well so we match," Daphne said.

"I can do a french twist as well if you want me to do your hair for you," Narcissa said.

"Oh sure Narcissa," Daphne said and sat down for her hair to be done.

When Hermione's hair was done Mrs. Granger did Luna's and Ginny's hair and after Daphne's hair Narcissa did Astoria's and Pansy's hair so their hair got done quicker than they thought. "Time for make up, how do you want it?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Whatever will look good," Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione, you should really care about your make up, sometimes make up makes the outfit," Narcissa said.

"I'll have to get used to that then, but for now whatever you moms think will look best," Hermione said. Narcissa and Jane began with the cream foundation and some light blush for Hermione before adding black eyeliner and mascara. They used a rose pink lip stain and did a teal and light forest green eyeshadow blend and they used a silver glitter eyeshadow over it, then they smiled at each other since Hermione looked gorgeous.

"Ok Hermione, let's go get you in your dress," Mrs. Granger said beaming.

"I'll do the rest of your girls' make up if you want," Narcissa said and the girls all agreed.

When Narcissa was done the girls all looked pretty similar to Hermione but Luna stuck with the gray eyeliner and mascara and Ginny stuck with brown eyeliner and mascara. "Oh you all look so beautiful, this is going to be a beautiful wedding," Narcissa said smiling.

When Hermione came out all the girls grinned at how pretty she looked, "Oh Hermione you look fabulous, it's a good look to become the new Lady Malfoy in," Narcissa said smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"I must go help Draco get ready now, but I will see you after the wedding," Narcissa said and kissed Hermione's cheek before walking out.

"Oh honey, you look so gorgeous!" Mrs. Granger said proudly.

"Thanks mom," Hermione said grinning before sitting back down in front of the mirror.

"We're going to go get changed into our dresses," Luna said and Hermione nodded.

Luna and Ginny went into one of the extra dressing rooms and Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy went into the other to get on their dresses.

"Mom, I'm nervous," Hermione said.

"Why?" Mrs. Granger asked sitting next to her daughter.

"What if we get married and then him and Narcissa change back to their old selves?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione, I don't think that's going to happen. Look at Narcissa, she just gave you some priceless family heirlooms just to prove to you she had changed, and I saw the way Draco looked at you when we were planning the wedding. He looked happy to be marrying you even though you had just been paired together less than a week before," Mrs. Granger said.

"He did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you had your nose in the catalogues too much to notice," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"My nose in a book, that's usual behavior for me," Hermione chuckled.

"Yes I know," Mrs. Granger said.

"Draco told me he loved me last night," Hermione said.

"He did?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah ,and I said it back," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh honey, that's great," Mrs. Granger said and kissed her cheek.

"It is," Hermione said grinning.

"That right there should prove to you that he has changed, and he wouldn't say it unless he meant it I'm sure," Mrs. Granger said and squeezed Hermione's shoulders.

"I know, I'm just paranoid I guess," Hermione said.

"Well don't be, you should be happy on your wedding day. I mean you look gorgeous, your dress is amazing, you're marrying a guy who loves you and he is if I can say, a hunk for lack of better words," Mrs. Granger said and they both laughed.

"He is very handsome, isn't he?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, you two are going to make some beautiful babies," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"I hope so," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh I know so, you two are both attractive people and your children will be too," Mrs. Granger said.

"How do we look?" Ginny asked from behind them making both women turn around.

"Oh you girls look gorgeous, Narcissa was right, you make up a beautiful bridal party," Mrs. Granger said.

"Gorgeous girls," Hermione said smiling.

"Ok, now you girls go out there and let them know we're ready and make sure Draco is in the room before we get there in a few minutes," Mrs. Granger said.

"Ok, see you inside Hermione," Pansy said smiling and the girls all left.

"Thank you mom," Hermione said and hugged her mother.

"What for dear?" Mrs. Granger said.

"The talk, but I guess everything you've ever done for me as well," Hermione said.

"Your welcome Sweetie, and you don't need to thank me for everything I've ever done for you, that's what moms do," Mrs. Granger said smiling and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I'll make sure to do the same for my kids," Hermione said before putting on her tiara and veil and grabbing her bouquet, "I'm ready," Hermione said.

"Well let's go get you married then," Mrs. Granger said and they walked out together.

When they got to the room Hermione's dad was standing outside waiting and Mrs. Granger went in to go get her seat before Ginny and Harry walked in. Next it was Daphne and Blaise, then Pansy and Ron, then Luna and Neville, and then Theo and Astoria. "Sweet Heart you look gorgeous," Mr. Granger said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks daddy," Hermione said smiling.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy?" he asked making her laugh.

"I'm going to be just Hermione Malfoy dad, hyphinating it sounds too funny," Hermione said smiling.

"I know, but it was worth a shot," Mr. Granger said winking at her.

"To answer your question, yes I'm ready to become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," Hermione said smiling.

"Alright, well let's go then," Mr. Granger said and held his arm out of her.

"Ok," Hermione said smiling and grabbed his arm before they walked through the doors to the sound of the wedding march. The room was an enchanted forest exactly how she had wanted it and it looked beautiful. There standing at the alter was Draco, smiling widely at her and Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the beauty and sincerity of his smile. She walked down the aisle smiling widely, and her eyes couldn't leave Draco's beautiful face and smile. She saw a flash from a photographer's camera and that couldn't even dampen her happiness.

When they got to the Alter Draco said, "Wow," to her making her smile before she handed her bouquet to Ginny.

"We are gathered here today to join Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger in holy matrimony, who gives her away today?" the same priest from the weekend before asked.

"I do," Mr. Granger said beaming proudly before kissing his daughters forehead and handing her hand to Draco before going and sitting in his seat in the front row next to his wife.

"Very well, Do you Draco take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Draco said looking into Hermione's eyes and smiling.

"And do you Hermione take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Hermione said smiling as she looked into his eyes.

"If there are any who oppose this marriage please speak now, or forever hold your peace," the priest said and no one said anything.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Blaise brought them out of his pocket.

"Draco take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Draco took the ring that was for Hermione. It was a gold band with a large emerald with medium sized sapphires on either side. "With this ring," the priest said.

"With this ring," Draco repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Hermione Granger," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Hermione Granger," Draco repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Draco said and then slid the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Now Hermione you take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Hermione took the ring for Draco. It was a silver band with emeralds and onyxs around the edges. "With this ring," he priest said.

"With this ring," Hermione repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Draco Malfoy," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Draco Malfoy," Hermione repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Hermione said and then slid the ring on Draco's finger.

"Through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said happily.

Draco grabbed Hermione and held her close and gave her a heated kiss and got a few whistles from the crowd and a flash from the photographer.

They broke apart smiling like loons before Hermione took her bouquet back from Ginny, and they began walking down the aisle hand in hand, followed by the wedding party back in their normal pairings. Hermione and Draco still holding hands led the wedding party and the guests to the reception classroom. The room was decorated as Hermione had picked but right as they walked in the little fairies threw some heart shaped confetti over Hermione and Draco making them laugh in surprise. The dance floor did indeed looke like a clearing in the trees which looked rather pretty and much better in person than in a book. There were plenty of tables though Hermione had changed it from 4 to a table like in the book to 6 and the table cloths draped over the tables were light forest green with teal vases in the middle of each table with red roses in them. The cake was in the back of the room with buffet trays on the sides of the large table just as it had been for the other two weddings. That table cloth was also light forest green with teal ribbon wrapping around it. "It's even more beautiful than in the catalogue," Hermione said smiling.

"It is pretty Hermione," Draco said and squeezed her hand. They walked into the room and sat down at tables waiting for everybody to come in and sit down. DJ Kasmira walked up to the DJ stand and waved a them and they waved back.

"Come on in Ladies and Gentleman and have a seat so we can get this party started," DJ Kasimra said smiling. When everybody sat down he said, "Alright folks, time for the Bride and Groom's first dance together."

Hermione and Draco stood back up and walked onto the dancefloor holding hands and smiling, when they got to the middle of the floor Draco spun Hermione and brought her into him and held her close. When From This Moment began they began to dance and sway to the music, their eyes were only on each other and the room seemed to fade away until it seemed that it was only them. They continued dancing looking lovingly into each other's eyes and smiling, the dance couldn't have been more perfect for them and they barely even noticed the flashes from cameras throughout their dance. When the song ended Draco had spun Hermione around and dipped her gracefully and the photographer took that picture as well. "You were right that song was perfect for us," Draco said when he brought her back up, and then kissed her softly before they walked off the dancefloor holding hands.

"Wow, you guys looked so in love during that dance, it was beautfiul," Ginny said smiling.

"Well we are in love, so I would hope so," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Aw, you guys looked wonderful together," Narcissa said coming up happily to them.

"You did, and you looked so in love, it was just beautiful," Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you guys," Hermione said smiling.

"Time for the Daddy/Daughter dance people," DJ Kasmira said.

"Come on Daddy," Hermione said smiling and held her hand out to her dad to lead him onto the dancefloor. When Cinderella started they began to dance to it like they used to dance together. When they'd do something silly they'd laugh and remember the old days, but about half way through the song they began dancing like they should during one of those kinds of dances. A picture was taken after they'd been dancing properly for a little bit, and Hermione wanted to make sure her parents got a copy of those pictures so they could frame it if they wanted to. When they song was over they hugged tightly and walked off the dancefloor with their arms around each other's waist.

"The first half of that dance was a little strange," Narcissa said smiling.

"That's how we used to dance together when I was a kid," Hermione said smiling back.

"Oh, well that's adorable," Narcissa said with a little chuckle.

"Time for the Mother/Son dance everyone," DJ Kasmira said.

Draco held his arm out for his mother and she took it, before he led her onto the dancefloor. Mother's Prince Charming started and they began dancing, their dance was much more formal since that's how those two were taught to dance. They made it a bit more relaxed though since they weren't at a high end party. The photographer took a picture of them smiling and dancing with one another as well. When the song finished they hugged and walked off the dancefloor together.

"Dancefloor's open to everyone," DJ Kasmira said and began playing some music.

"That song was really cute," Hermione said smiling.

"Isn't it?" Narcissa said smiling.

"Aw, Draco's a mama's boy," Pansy teased.

"Shut it Pansy," Draco growled.

"Oh, I'm just playing with you," Pansy giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well isn't that attractive," Blaise said smirking.

"You know it," Pansy said winking.

"You kids are silly," Narcissa said grinning.

"We're young, we're allowed to be," Draco said chuckling.

"We aren't kids anymore, we're all adults actually," Daphne said cheekily.

"I realize you are all over the age of 17, but you will always be our kids," Naricssa said laughing.

"17 is when they become adults in the wizarding world?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, because that's about when they are in their 7th year of Hogwarts, and after they graduate they are full fledge adults," Narcissa said.

"Oh it's 18 in the Muggle world because that's about when they are in 12th grade and graduate high school," Mr. Granger said.

"How very interesting," Narcissa said.

"Muggles are in school for a year extra?" Astoria asked.

"Well Kindergarten starts at about age 4 or 5, sometimes people start in preschool which is age 3 or 4, then after Kindergarten it goes 1st grade is 5 or 6, 2nd grade is 6 or 7, 3rd grade is 7 or 8 and it just goes on like that until we reach 12th grade so technically we are in school for way longer," Hermione explained.

"Most Wizarding families home school until Hogwarts begins for their kids, or have tutors come in so their education starts about 5 years old as well but just not in a school building," Draco explained since the Grangers seemed curious.

"Well that's nice, so the cultures aren't that different at least in the education department," Mrs. Granger said.

"Well we don't just do math, science, reading, and writing like I heard Muggles do, we also do latin, practicing spellwork, though that's usually with a fake wand since children aren't allowed to have a real one until they get their Hogwarts letter, and depending on the family sometimes flying lessons or other things," Ginny said.

"Sometimes in Muggle school we also have to learn another language, generally Spanish or French though," Hermione said.

"Really? I didn't know that," Narcissa said interestedly.

"Yes, learning another language at a young age is usually beneficial to children since they are more likely to remember it and take it in better," Mrs. Granger said.

"I agree, that's why we began Draco's latin a little early," Narcissa said.

"Hermione is fluent in French, because we vacation there pretty often, we began that at age 5 along with her going to school," Mrs. Granger beamed proudly.

"Oh how wonderful, we have a vacation home in France, maybe Draco can bring you there sometime," Narcissa said to Hermione.

"Oh that'd be lovely," Hermione said smiling.

"How do you plan to educate yours and Draco's children Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Draco and I had to compromise on that one since he didn't want the children going to a Muggle school but I did. We agreed Muggle school at least until they set off a big source of accidental magic, then we will probably either home school or bring in a tutor for them," Hermione said.

"Let's hope they are able to finish their 5th grade education before Hogwarts then," Mr. Granger said.

"Yes, I'm hoping nothing will happen to cause the accidental magic at school so they can do all 5 years in Muggle school," Hermione said.

"When will they learn spell work and latin then?" Narcissa asked.

"After Homework, we could do that or on weekends when they aren't out having fun," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Hmm I suppose," Narcissa said.

"Buffet table is open, bride, groom, and wedding party first," DJ Kasmira announced and they all got up to go get something to eat.

When they sat down at their tables again Ron struck up a conversation about Quidditch with the guys so that left the girls to talk since the parents were chatting at their own table. "So Hermione, are you excited about tonight?" Ginny asked waggling her eyebrows.

"I suppose so," Hermione said chuckling.

"You suppose?" Daphne asked.

"Well I'm nervous about losing my virginity, because I know it'll hurt," Hermione said.

"It always hurts the first time, but once you get used to it, you really enjoy it so you shouldn't be worried," Pansy said and patted Hermione's hand.

"I know, but I can't help it, we've done stuff to practice for it but none of that will take the initial pain from it away," Hermione said.

"Yes, but you'll be more comfortable with it once the pain goes away, just think of the positive,"Daphne said.

"True, so Pansy excited to get married tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Am I ever, I mean Pansy Annabeth Weasley has a ring to it, don't you think?" Pansy asked giggling.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Hermione said laughing.

"Your middle name is Annabeth?" Luna asked.

"Yes it is why, got a problem with it?" Pansy asked.

"Of course not, I was just curious since I didn't know your middle name," Luna said holding her hands up to show she didn't mean offense.

"So we have Luna Diane, Pansy Annabeth, Ginevra Molly, and Hermione Jean what about you two?" Hermione asked.

"Daphne Nicole Greengrass soon to be Daphne Nicole Zabini," Daphne said.

"Astoria Cheyenne Greengrass soon to be Astoria Cheyenne Nott," Astoria said.

"Oh those are nice names," Luna said.

"Thanks," Daphne and Astoria said.

"No problem," Luna said.

"So what are we doing for your bachelorette party tonight Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"Drinking obviously, and I didn't really plan anything else other than doing our nails but we did that last night," Pansy said.

"Yes, but the colors of our nails aren't the colors of your wedding," Astoria said.

"True, but we could just charm them burnt orange with a gray flower on them," Pansy said.

"We could," Astoria said.

"We could always go dance naked in the moonlight again," Luna suggested.

"You guys danced naked in the moonlight last night?" Ron asked only hearing that part.

"Yes, but it started with us skinny dipping in the Great Lake which led to us dancing naked in the moonlight and praying to Selene the Moon Goddess for fruitful loins," Luna said.

"You prayed to the Goddess of the Moon for fruitful loins?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes, and I believe Selene is answering that prayer because she already sent Ginny and I a message in the form of a dream last night," Luna replied.

"Do we want to know those details?" Neville asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Where did you dance naked in the moonlight?" Blaise asked.

"There's this little clearing that's really nice and rather decent sized next to the Forbidden Forest, with a nice chunk of lake shore, that the moon can shine down on perfectly because there aren't any trees in that area to block it," Astoria explained.

"So where in the Great Lake did you skinny dip?" Draco asked.

"Right next to that area we danced in," Hermione said.

"So you girls all saw each other naked?" Ron asked.

"That's all you got out of that Ron? Yes, we saw each other naked," Pansy snorted in amusement.

"Girls are weird sometimes," Theo said and shook his head.

"You're just jealous, because we saw your fiancee naked before you did," Pansy teased.

"That is not why I'm saying that," Theo said blushing a little.

"Sure it's not Theo," Daphne said laughing.

"You girls are so mean," Astoria giggled.

"Yet you are laughing," Daphne pointed out smirking.

"Oh sorry Theo," Astoria said which he just rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement to.

"Anyways are you boys done droning on about Quidditch?" Hermione asked giggling.

"We weren't droning on about Quidditch, we were talking animatedly about Quidditch," Draco said smartly.

"Oh ha ha, are you done talking about Quidditch then?" Hermione asked.

"Well we weren't but then we heard you girls talking about dancing naked in the moonlight which is a bit more interesting," Blaise said chuckling.

"Well we aren't doing a demonstration, so you can go back to Quidditch," Daphne snorted in amusement.

"Are you sure there is no demonstration? The disco ball is shaped like the full moon," Ron said hopefully.

"When did my brother become such a perv," Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

"When he got with me, I like to play," Pansy said smirking.

"Oh brother," Ginny said laughing.

"So did you girls check each other out, and play with each other too?" Draco joked.

"Oh yes Draco we did, you guys missed one big lesbian orgy," Hermione said smirking.

"Seriously?" Neville asked incredulously.

"No, Neville we didn't," Luna said giggling and rolled her eyes.

"Damn that was a nice visual to get me prepped for tonight," Draco said and mock snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Oh is it now?" Hermione asked and her and Ginny who was sitting next to her shared a look before leaning towards each other like they were going to makeout and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Holy shit 'Mione," Harry growled and both he and Draco glared at the girls before they lightly kissed each others cheek and burst out laughing.

"You're going to be the death of me," Harry muttered to Ginny making her smirk.

"When did you become so damn devious?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I guess living with a Slytherin has rubbed off on me," Hermione smirked.

"Bride and groom's mothers have both informed me that it is toast time and then cake time," DJ Kasmira said.

Blaise stood up and raised his glass, "To Draco and Hermione, I've seen you two go from hating each other to loving each other in a few short weeks and it's been nice to see. I know based on the stubborness of you both that you will make sure you have a successful marriage. I'm happy you two will be raising your children in a loving environment, because kids deserve to see loving parents unlike some of us here who didn't have that same luxury. Draco you're my best mate and you have been since we were kids, I hope the best for you from now on. Hermione I don't know you that well yet but I know that you will be good for Draco to both kick him in the ass when it's needed and to help him forget past wounds. You're a great girl and are a perfect match for Draco, I know you will take care of him from now. And Draco you better take care of her because she deserves it. Congrats to you guys, I hope you two live a happy and loving life together." Then everybody raised their glasses and sipped.

"That was nice mate, thanks," Draco said smiling before clapping him on the back.

"It's what I do," Blaise said smirking and winking.

Harry stood up then and raised his glass, "To Hermione and Draco, I know you two didn't see eye to eye when we were younger and so we were all shocked when you two were paired, but it seems the ministry may have done something right when pairing you two together. It's made my heart swell with pride to see you two going from hating each other to loving each other in such a short time. I'm proud of both of you for overcoming your pasts and accepting each other into your hearts. Hermione, you've been my best friend since 1st year and I couldn't have been happier to have such a good friend for one of my first friends. You've stuck by me on countless occasions, and saved my ass more than once. You've been a comforting shoulder when I needed someone to talk to, and you weren't afraid to show your love for me as a friend. You and Ron mean the world to me and always will, and I want you to be happy for the rest of your life because as Blaise said, you deserve it. Draco, you and I didn't see eye to eye until after this war when you proved to me that you had changed, and since then I have accepted you into our group of friends. I'm not sure how you feel about me but I consider you a friend now and I hope you are happy as well from now on because underneath all that sarcasm, you are a good guy. I know just by seeing the way you look at Hermione that you will take care of her from now on and that's all I could ever ask for. Congrats to you both, I know you two will have a wonderful life together full of acceptance, happiness, and love." Everyone raised their glasses and sipped.

"Oh Harry that was a beautiful speech," Hermione grinned and hugged him.

"It really was thanks, and I think of you as a friend too," Draco said and shook Harry's hand.

"Your welcome, I just spoke what came to mind," Harry said smiling.

"Well it was good either way Harry," Ginny said smiling before kissing his cheek.

Pansy stood up next and raised her glass, "To Draco and Hermione, you two never got along before this law was passed but now I'm almost happy it did, since I have been able to get to know Hermione and her friends more and I see that she is awesome. I got to see Draco stop being so heartless like he was before the war sometimes, and I couldn't have been happier afterwards when he was back to his kind self that I've known since we were little. Draco, you are my best guy friend and I am glad to know you will be taken care of by a good woman from now on. You will have a chance to explore a new world since Hermione is Muggleborn and I'm sure she will show you more of it as you will show her more of the Wizarding world than she already knows. I can't express how happy I am that you will live a happy life full of love as will your children when they come, since we were denied that privelege more often than not. Hermione like I said earlier as I've gotten to know you, I know you are awesome and I consider you one of my friends now as well, and I'm glad you will be taken care of from now on. Draco will treat you right and make you feel like you are the only woman in the world, and I hope you take that in stride because Draco's never felt that way about anyone before you. I hope that you will do the same for him, because he deserves to feel that way. I wish you both lots of health, wealth, and happiness from now on, Congrats!" Everyone raised thier glasses and sipped.

"Thanks Pans, that was very nice," Draco said smiling.

"It really was and I appreciate what you said, I consider you a friend now too," Hermione said.

"I just felt that you two should know how I feel, and know I'm not always a heartless bitch," Pansy said winking.

"We know you aren't," Hermione giggled.

Narcissa stood up and cleared her throat before raising her glass, "To my Draco and Hermione, I have only seen you two together a few times since you are at school, but I can see already you care deeply for each other. I'm glad to know that my son will be in a marriage full of love, not just contentment. Draco you have been the best son I could ask for, and I could not be happier that you were paired with someone as kind and caring as Hermione. I've seen you grow up into the kind, intelligent, brave, and powerful man you are even though you are too sarcastic sometimes for your own good, (Narcissa winked and smiled at that). I know that you will go far in life not just because of being a Malfoy, but because of the determination you have to be a better man than your father. Hermione, I may not know you very well right now but I hope that in the future we will get to know each other and become good friends. You are already the daughter I never had and I cannot wait to see how much good you will do for my son from now on. I know you are brilliant, compassionate, and determined and you too will go far in life as the next Lady Malfoy. I know you two will raise your children right and with lots of love, and I will help whenever I can, even if you just need a babysitter for the night to spend some quality time together, I will be there for you both. Congratulations to the two of you, may your lives be filled with nothing but happiness and love." Everybody raised their glasses and sipped.

"Thank you mother, that was lovely," Draco said smiling and went to go hug his mother.

"Thank you Narcissa, I'm glad to know you have so much faith in Draco and I," Hermione said and hugged her as well which surprised Narcissa a little since she generally didn't get hugs from people.

"You are welcome dears, and I meant every word even the part about being a babysitter if you need one," Narcissa said and chuckled.

"We may take you up on that some time," Draco said grinning before they walked back to their seats.

Mr. Granger stood up then and raised his glass, "To our Hermione and Draco, Hermione had told us how much you two fought when you were younger, so we were surprised and a little angry when you two got paired, but we see now that you are in fact more mature than we gave you credit for. You have forgiven each other and accepted each other and are now clearly in love or at least working your way towards being in love. I'm thrilled to know that my grandchildren will not be raised in an unloving home because Jane and I couldn't stand the idea of that when we were first told of this law. Hermione you have become an intelligent, compassionate, exceptional, and an all around amazing woman, your mother and I couldn't be prouder at how far you've come since you've been a part of this wonderful world and ours. I know as your mother does, that you will only become better as you go along in your life and your new life with your husband. We also know you will be a fantastic wife to Draco and mother to our grandchildren. We are glad that you will not rob them of their Muggle heritage and make sure they learn things from both our world and yours. We will babysit them as well if you guys ever need a personal day, since we know working on a marriage is just as important as raising your children. Draco, I didn't like you at first because of your history with Hermione, but I can see by the looks of it that you cherish my daughter almost as much as we do which makes me happy. I know you will take care of her and respect her as an equal from now on, and that along with love her unconditionally is all I could ever ask of you. I can see that as she will have to prove to you she can adapt to your way of life, you will prove to her that you can adapt to hers, since her way of life before you is different than yours was. I know you two can do it though, Jane and I believe in you guys. I hope that you will be as good of a husband and father as she will be a good wife and mother. Good luck in all future endeavors to both of you and Congratulations!" Everyone raised their glasses and sipped before applauding a bit.

"Oh daddy that was beautiful, thank you," Hermione said and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you sir, and I promise to do all that you wish for me to because Hermione is worth it," Draco said and shook hands with Mr. Granger.

"Your welcome guys, and I'll hold you to that Draco," Mr. Granger said.

"If there aren't anymore toasts then it's cake time," DJ Kasmira said.

Hermione and Draco grabbed hands and walked over to their cake, and grabbed the cake knife. The cake knife was teal porcelain with light forest green leaves wrapped around the handle with an emerald shaped like a leaf stuck to the back. The photographer took a picture of the cake and then took another one when they first cut into it. When they cut their piece and cut it in half they smiled at one another and the photographer took a picture before they fed their piece to one another and he got another pic of that. The cake was white cake with buttercream frosting as they had wanted it to be, and Hermione and Draco grabbed another piece before going and sitting down to eat it.

"Excuse me, can we get an interview please?" A reporter from the Daily Prophet asked.

"Later, but for now we are enjoying our cake and our friend's company," Draco said and the guy walked off after nodding his understanding.

"Do we really have to give an interview?" Hermione whined.

"That is very unladylike Hermione and yes we do, the Malfoys are always willing to give an interview if necessary," Draco said.

"Being a Malfoy sucks," Hermione joked.

"Well you'll get used to it, no matter how much it sucks. Publicity is good for the Malfoy name, and besides in this interview I can renounce my old ways and show that the Malfoy's are a changed people now. Also you need to show that you will be supportive of your new last name and whatnot. As such I am throwing a ball at Malfoy Manor in two weeks to officially celebrate our wedding, and it'll be your debut as the new Lady Malfoy. There will be press coverage more than likely, so to help you not make a fool of yourself since I know you will be worried about that, I have arranged for my mother to help you after school for the next couple weeks," Draco said.

"You could've told me before now," Hermione muttered moodily.

"I just arranged for it while mother was helping me get ready for the wedding, and she thinks it's a wonderful idea and she is all too happy to help you get ready," Draco said.

"Fine," Hermione sighed.

"Are we invited to this ball?" Pansy asked and pointed out the rest of their friends.

"No, I just figured I'd drag Hermione there with only ministry officials as company," Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic Draco, I was just asking," Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes you all are invited, I can't even stand being surrounded by minisry officials by myself so I wouldn't do that to Hermione," Draco said.

"Excellent," Blaise said smiling.

"Is this a formal ball?" Luna asked.

"Malfoys don't host any other kind Luna, so yes," Draco said.

"What will I wear?" Luna said mostly to herself.

"Why don't you girls wear your Bridesmaid dresses from your own wedding since you all bought one as well," Theo suggested.

"Oh Theo, that's brilliant! Can we do that Draco?" Astoria asked.

"Sure, even though they are more or less semi formal dresses but hey, at least you'll be comfortable," Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh awesome, it'll give me an excuse to wear that gorgeous gown so I'm ok with that," Hermione giggled.

"It is lovely," Draco said.

"It's comfortable too," Ginny commented.

"True, and that's always good because walking around in an uncomfortable dress for a long period of time really sucks," Daphne said.

"Walking around in an uncomfortable outfit for long periods of time sucks period," Hermione said.

"You may need to get used to that, because as Draco said looks are very important to the Malfoys, and some of the good looks aren't always comfortable," Pansy said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I went to dinner parties with Draco before, and the outfits I had to wear sometimes because I was his date, weren't always that comfortable but they did look good," Pansy said.

"Oh right," Hermione said forgetting that Pansy was supposed to be the new Lady Malfoy before her. The group continued talking about the ball excitedly as they finished their cake and just enjoyed the conversation.

After they'd been talking for awhile Ron said, "Hey, why don't we all go dance a little," and the group agreed and got up.

"Hermione and I will join you in a little bit, but we have an interview to do for the Daily Prophet," Draco said and they walked over to the reporters table.

"Come for the interviews?" the same reporter from earlier asked.

"Interviews?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, we want an interview with each of you seperately," the reporter said.

"Oh ok," Hermione said biting her lip nervously.

"Let's start with you Mr. Malfoy, shall we?" the reporter asked.

"Yes sir," Draco said and the interview went as follows.

Daily Prophet: Mr. Malfoy when you found out you were to be married to Hermione Granger, what were your first thoughts?

Draco: I was shocked and angry because we were old school enemies, and I didn't think the Ministry had their head on straight. Things have changed now though, once we began getting along I realized we were a good match and my mother and I have welcomed her graciously into our family.

DP: Does it bother you that she is a Muggleborn?

D: Not at all, I changed during the war and realized blood supremecy was a stupid excuse for Purebloods to bully those with less blood than them. I now believe that no matter how much magical blood we have, we are all equal.

DP: So it doesn't bother you at all, that the Malfoy bloodline will no longer be pure?

D: Not really, I think of it this way Hermione is the brightest witch of our age and is very powerful. I've been second to her in grades all throughout Hogwarts, so I am also very intelligent and if I do say so myself a powerful wizard. Our children will be half bloods but they will be both smart and powerful as well, so I am happy for that. Mixing such a powerhouse into my family will allow future generations to be more powerful as well.

DP: And what does your father think of your union?

D: My father is in Azkaban where he belongs, and will likely be there for the rest of his life. Mother and I have no reason to tell him that the Malfoy line will no longer be pure, because it will probably drive him more insane than he already is in the hands of the Dementors. He will die believing that he's better than everybody else because he's a Pureblood.

DP: And if he finds out about this wedding, then what?

D: He's in Azkaban there is nothing he can do, except maybe send me an angry letter or Howler if he is ever allowed post privelleges in there so I'm not too worried.

DP: Now that you have publicly denounced your old ways to us, do you fear that those Death Eaters who got away from Azkaban will come after you and your family?

D: Malfoy Manor is one of the most warded Manors in all of England with high protection spells. If someone were to try they'd probably get hurt, and Hogwarts too is very warded and protected so I'm not concerned. If they do happen to get through the defences as I said earlier both Hermione and I are powerful and could easily defend ourselves.

DP: Thank you for your time Mr. Malfoy, is there anything else you want to say?

D: Yes, I will be having a ball in 2 weeks time at Malfoy Manor to celebrate Hermione and I's wedding. This will be Hermione's debut as the new Lady Malfoy and wish for press coverage.

DP: We will be there Mr. Malfoy, thank you. (The photographer took a picture of Draco sitting there for the interview as a header for in the paper)

"Now for Mrs. Malfoy's interview," the reporter said.

Daily Prophet: Mrs. Malfoy...

Hermione: Please it's just Hermione, my new mother-in-law is Mrs. Malfoy.

DP: Are you ashamed to be a Malfoy?

H: Of course not, it just makes me feel too old being referred to as Mrs.

DP: Very well, Hermione when you and Mr. Malfoy were paired what was your first reaction?

H: I was shocked and angry since we were enemies at the time.

DP: How do you feel about it now?

H: I'm quite pleased, as we got to know each other and became friends I realized he wasn't such a bad guy. He was raised to believe what he did previously and he did change after the war for the better. Draco is a wonderful man now and has treated me with nothing but kindness and respect since we became friends.

DP: So you truly believe he has changed and renounced his old ways?

H: Yes I do, he has been proving it more and more everyday since we were paired together.

DP: Would you say that your future children will be raised in a loving environment?

H: I most certainly would, Draco and I have learned to love one another over these past few weeks, and I don't doubt that our love will grow as we age.

DP: Does it bother you that you will have to learn a whole new way of life to be the new Lady Malfoy?

H: Well I wouldn't say it bothers me because my family is pretty well off, so I'm a little used to the leisure life but I know being a Malfoy is a whole new level. I'm a little intimidated at the idea of being normal Muggleborn Hermione Granger one day and then the new Lady Malfoy the next, but I believe I will grow accustomed to the lifestyle as I live it. However, I will make sure I keep my roots and remember where I came from.

DP: That's very admirable and most people can't manage it, how do you plan to do it?

H: By making sure that my beliefs stay the same and by still remembering who my real friends are as I live this life. I know I have to change certain things but I am determined to remember who I am. Us Gryffindors are very determined individuals and once we set our minds on things we stick to it and that's how I'm going to do it.

DP: We wish you luck with that. How do you feel about your upcoming debut as the new Lady Malfoy?

H: I'm a bit nervous actually. I have never been well enough off to attend balls like the ones the Malfoy family throw so I'm not sure how I will do in that situation. I'm hoping that I do well and don't make a fool of myself.

DP: We all hope you don't as well, the Malfoy name is just beginning to change, we wouldn't want anyone messing that up.

H: Very true, I will do my best to help Draco make the Malfoy name something to be proud of again in the years to come.

DH: Well good luck Hermione, see you at the ball.

H: Thanks, see you there. (The photographer took a picture of Hermione sitting there for the interview as a header for in the paper)

After their interviews they walked hand in hand over to the dance floor to dance with their friends.

"How were the interviews?" Harry asked as they walked up.

"I was a little nervous to do one by myself, but I think I did well," Hermione said.

"Yes you did well, good job," Draco said smiling and kissed her temple.

"Who sings this song? I love it," Pansy asked and Hermione listened for a second.

"It's called To the Moon and Back by Savage Garden, it's a Muggle song. They're one of my favorite bands," Hermione said smiling.

"Muggles have good music!" Pansy said smiling.

"I know, who would have thought, huh?" Draco said smirking.

"Harry and I knew," Hermione said giggling.

"Well obviously," Pansy snorted.

"I knew too, Dad and I live really close to a Muggle town so our radio also plays Muggle stations," Luna said.

"We should get some records or those CD things Hermione was talking about of Muggle music," Pansy said to Ron.

"Sounds good," Ron said smiling.

"You were right, I do like this Savage Garden band, like you said I would when we were planning the wedding," Draco chuckled.

"I told you so," Hermione grinned.

"Time for another slow song folks," DJ Kasmira said.

Draco pulled Hermione close as the other guys did the same to their women and began to dance slowly as another Muggle song came on. "What is this song?" Draco asked her after they'd been dancing for a couple minutes.

"It's called I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith," Hermione said.

"I like this song, it's very personal," Draco said smiling.

"It is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I felt kind of like that the night before last night, and I watched you sleep for a little while before I couldn't stay awake anymore," Draco said quietly.

"Oh Draco, that's so sweet," Hermione said smiling.

"It comes and it goes," he said smirking before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

A flash from a camera was seen and Hermione broke the kiss, "They've gotten their interview, now can I kick them out?" Hermione asked pouting.

"No, I'm sorry," Draco said laughing.

"You may not be able to but I can," Ginny grinned deviously and walked off dragging Harry behind her. "You've got what you came for now get out, my best friend is trying to enjoy her wedding day!" Ginny yelled and everybody heard.

"You can't kick us out, we were invited here by the Malfoy family who your best friend is now part of," the same reporter from earlier said.

"Yeah, and you got your interview and a thousand pictures, make sure a copy is sent to the Grangers house and Malfoy Manor and Hermione and Draco and get out before I hex you out," Ginny threatened.

"You can't threaten us or kick us out," the reporter growled.

"No, but I can as Headmistress of this school and I say out with you or I will personally escort you out, Mrs. Potter is right you have what you wanted," Professor McGonagall said and shooed the reporters out.

Hermione began laughing at the outraged looks on the reporters faces as they walked out and gave Ginny a big hug once she and Harry and were back on the dance floor. "Thanks Gin," Hermione said smiling.

"You did the same for our wedding, so I decided to return the favor," Ginny said grinning.

Next a fast song came on and the group happily went into dancing to it. When Hermione began grinding on Draco too much she could feel him beginning to stiffen on her bum, so she turned around and looked at him a little deviously. "Problem Draco?" she asked and he growled at her.

"I think it's time for us to head out guys, we'll be at your parties Ron and Pansy but we'll probably be late," Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Ok have fun you two," Pansy winked before they walked off the dance floor.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall for kicking the reporters out," Hermione said as they walked up to her.

"Well Mrs. Wealsey, I mean Potter was making a bit of a fuss so I figured I'd help to keep this reception going smoothly.

"Well thank you anyway, can you please have the leftover cake wrapped up and sent to our flat?" Hermione asked.

"Will do," McGonagall replied and nodded her good bye.

"Ladies and gentleman, the bride and groom are heading out so this party is coming to an end, please take all belongings as you leave the room, thank you," DJ Kasmira said after Ron got done talking to him.

As Hermione and Draco were walking back to their flat Hermione decided to talk a little to ease her nervousness, "I hope you don't mind, but this morning I told the girls about all that we did since it doesn't really matter now if they know."

"That's fine, I told the guys this morning as well, I had the same mindset I guess," Draco said chuckling.

"Well that's ok," Hermione said smiling but fell silent since her nerves were too great.

****(The sex scene is going to happen next if you don't want to read it you can skip it since not everybody likes sex scenes as much as I do lol. I put another parenthesis note when the sex is over so you know when it's over, there's a cute little moment between Hermione and Draco after it lol.)****

When Hermione and Draco got back to their flat, Draco's erection was not showing any hints that it was going down which made Hermione a little nervous. She had never had that effect on any male except for Ron when they had almost had sex. Now that it was time for the actual sex to happen Hermione was extremely nervous, she was biting her lip continuously which Draco could see clearly as they took their shoes off.

"Hermione if you continue biting your lip, you'll end up puncturing it and bleeding all over your dress," Draco said as he took his socks off also.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very nervous now that it's time for the actual sex," Hermione said and stopped biting her lip with difficulty.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle and make it pleasant for the both of us," Draco said softly and put a piece of hair that had fallen out of her french twist behind her ear.

"I-I know you will, but what if I'm not any good at it, or we end up not being able to conceive a child, or-" Hermione began babbling but Draco cut her off with a kiss.

"Hemione relax, we will be able to conceive I promise, and if your dry humping skills are anything to judge by, you will be splendid in bed," Draco said smirking.

"Ok," Hermione said biting her lip but stopped at the look Draco gave her.

"Come here," Draco said and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She heard his steady heartbeat and it comforted her, he had his hands around her waist and squeezed her tight before he lifted his hands up and began unzipping the dress. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as his finger ran down her spine as he unzipped the dress. Draco ran his hands up her back and began rubbing them down her shoulders with the dress hooked onto his thumbs so he could pull it down. When the dress slid off her arms completely it fell onto the ground in a puddle around her feet and the charm she had put on her underwear to make them white fell away revealing the electric blue lace bra and panty set she had gotten for tonight. "I like those," he whispered huskily as he drank in her beauty with his eyes.

"I thought they'd be good for tonight," Hermione said.

"Then you'd be right," he replied and began kissing her softly. When they broke apart Hermione unbuttoned Draco's tuxedo jacket and slipped it off and began loosening the tie. She stripped him all the way down until he was topless before kissing him a bit heatedly as she went to work unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. She broke the kiss long enough to slip his pants down his legs and then rubbed her body up his as she stood up to kiss him again. Hermione was slowly building up courage as she continued getting them ready for their consummation. Draco reached up her back and unclipped her bra and threw it on the ground next to her dress before reaching in between them to fondle her C cup breasts. They fit in his hands perfectly he realized, as he played with them and felt her nipples pebble under his warm touch.

Draco lifted her up bridal style and brought her around to her side of the bed and put her down before hopping up onto the bed as well, and he had to step over her so they were both comfortable. Draco just stared at her creamy white skin and ran his fingertips down her neck to her collarbone to her cleavage and then ran them down the rest of her body until right above her panties just feeling her soft skin, smiling. Hermione got goosebumps at the feeling and smiled at his gentleness. She pulled his head down to her lips for a tender kiss, though it increased into a passionate one and Hermione arched her body into him encouraging him to touch her more. Draco took the hint and trailed his hand from her hip to in between her legs which made her jump in surprise for a second before she lifted her hips closer to his hand to urge him to continue. Draco hooked his thumb into the panties and pulled them off in one fluid motion since Hermione's hips were still raised.

Draco then stroked over her cleanly shaven pussy first testing her reaction and she just moaned into the kiss. So Draco got a bit more courageous, and slid a finger in between her pussy lips and she gasped and broke the kiss quickly.

"What are you doing Draco?" she asked panicked.

"I'm making sure you're ready for me, now please relax, I know what I'm doing," Draco said and Hermione bit her lip before nodding and beginning to kiss him again. The kiss grew more passionate and heated once more and Draco slid his finger back in between her vagina lips and began to rub on her clit a bit making her moan and twitch under his touch. He got more brave and slipped a finger into her warmth and she moaned and bit his lip, which made him gasp a bit so she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began fighting his tongue for dominance as Draco began to move his finger around. Hermione began moaning again as he worked magic on her and he slipped a second finger in to continue his assault on her and she spread her legs a bit more in anticipation.

Hermione decided to see if she could pleasure him with her hand as he was doing for her, so she slipped her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his impressive length. She began to pump it softly at first but when he groaned into the kiss, she began to pump him a little faster which earned her even more moans making her smile into the kiss. They continued to use their hands as they kissed and soon Hermione felt her inside tightening and she released her hold on Draco's erection and grabbed onto him and bucked her hips into him. Draco got the hint and began moving his fingers faster which only made Hermione buck more and this time he smiled into the kiss. Hermione could feel her orgasm coming and she broke the kiss and began panting as the feeling grew, and then finally she felt an explosive orgasm come over her and she moaned really loudly and lurged forward momentarily before falling back onto the pillow panting heavily. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had now," Hermione said smiling as she came down from her high.

"Well I promise to give you an even better one tonight," Draco smirked before kissing her briefly.

"I-I think I'm ready now Draco," Hermione said and Draco just nodded and took his boxers off, freeing his very large erection and threw them. Hermione's eyes got wide as she laid eyes on his penis for the first time, "That's supposed to go inside me?" Hermione asked panicked because there was no way he'd go all he way in.

"Yes, but like I said I'll be gentle and I won't put my full length into you until you are ready," Draco said chuckling at her face.

"O-Ok I'll hold you to that," Hermione said nervously and spread her legs again since she had clamped them shut when she saw him.

"Just relax Hermione," Draco said seriously and got in between her legs and began lining himself up with her entrance.

"I'm relaxing," she said in a higher octive than normal. Draco knew she wasn't relaxing so he began to kiss her lovingly and she began to relax so he increased his furver and the kiss grew passionate and Hermione relaxed and finally bucked her hips and touched his penis to welcome him in. Draco grabbed his erection and gently placed the tip at her entrance and began pushing very slowly into her. Hermione's nails dug into his back as little by little he pushed himself into her. Hermione gave a bit of a wimper into the kiss making him feel bad, but he knew this was necessary. When Draco was half way in he stopped himself and broke the kiss to look into her face to measure the amount of pain she was in.

"I'll wait like this until you get used to it if you want," Draco said and Hermione nodded her head. "Just breath and stop tensing your body or it'll hurt more," Draco said and Hermione began taking deep breaths. Finally when her breath was even and she was no longer tense she nodded her head to show she was ready. Draco began slipping into her more and her nails dug into his back again, and she began wimpering when he was almost all the way in.

"Just put it all in and get it done with, I'd rather feel all the pain at once," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked looking into her eyes to see if she was lying.

"I-I am," Hermione said though she didn't sound very convinced.

"Ok, but it's going to hurt more this way," Draco said but Hermione moved her hips lightly to make him continue. Draco knew this was going to be bad but he thrust the rest of his length into her as slowly as he could to reduce the pain and he felt her cherry pop as he did so.

Hermione let out a small cry and tears rolled down her cheeks making Draco feel worse, "Just stay there until I'm used to it,' Hermione said sniffling a little.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I should've just kept doing what I was doing instead," he said feeling horrible and began trying to kiss the tears away. He peppered her face in kisses showing he was sorry before finally kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I told you to do it so don't blame yourself, I figured I'd get used to it sooner if we did it that way," Hermione said.

"Maybe," he muttered but contined looking sorry. Hermione wanted that look off his face so she began to kiss him and felt him relax as they kissed and finally when most of the pain was gone she lifted her hips up to signal she was ready. Draco began sliding himself out of her slowly and the pain began lessening until he thrusted slowly back in and the pain returned. Draco repeated the action until the pain began lessening for Hermione and she began moving her hips with him. Doing this began a new kind of pain for her, it wasn't just plain pain it was more of a pleasurable pain. She began to thrust a little faster when she'd gotten used to it to show Draco she wasn't in too much pain any more. Draco quickened his thrusts only a little bit though, he wanted to make sure she didn't go through more pain than necessary. "Are you ok?" he asked after a little while.

"I'm fine, I barely feel the pain anymore," Hermione said smiling.

"Ok good," Draco said and began thrusting a little harder and Hermione mached his pace perfectly. Soon the pain went away completely and Hermione only felt pleasure and she began to moan loudly. Draco was relieved when he heard the moans because he knew he wasn't hurting her anymore. He decided it'd be safe to go at a faster pace and began quickening his thrusts only making Hermione moan louder but she enthusiastically quickened her pace as well. Draco stopped worrying and began enjoying himself which lead to him pounding his whole length into her which Hermione seemed to enjoy and dug her nails into his back and scratched down making Draco moan, he enjoyed pain like that.

"Oh Draco," Hermione moaned and he began pounding a little harder. Soon Hermione felt her insides bundling again. "Draco I'm going to cum soon," Hermione said and Draco doubled his efforts making them both moan loudly. "I'm about to cum," Hermione moaned.

"Me too, let's go together," Draco said and they both increased their movements until they both exploded into orgasms. Draco collapsed on top of her as they both panted and they wrapped their arms around one another and laid there coming down from their highs.

"I changed my mind, that was the best orgasm I've ever had," Hermione giggled as she panted making Draco smirk in pride.

"That was amazing," Draco said when he was finally breathing normal again.

"Once all the pain went away, yes it was," Hermione said as she began rubbing her fingernails up and down Draco's back softly.

"Sorry I began pounding you so hard, but it felt so good and you're so tight," Draco said quietly as he enjoyed her nails on his back.

"It was a bit of a shock at first, but it felt really good," Hermione said.

"I'm glad it was enjoyable for both of us," Draco said.

"Me too, do you think it'll hurt again next time we try?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, it might since I have quite an impressive size and it'll take your body a bit to get used to," Draco said.

"We should try again tomorrow to see," Hermione said smiling.

"If that's what you want," Draco purred and began kissing her passionately again.

After a few minutes Hermione broke the kiss, "Mmm Draco, as much as I would enjoy continuing this we have a bachelor and bachelorette party to get to," Hermione giggled.

"They can wait another hour," he said making her giggle again.

"No, we're already a half hour late," Hermione said as she checked the time.

"Grr...fine," Draco said as he got off her and tried coaxing his member back down since it had began to stiffen again as they kissed.

"We should probably clean ourselves up in a shower though," Hermione said as she looked at the blood on them when he got up. There was less blood than Hermione thought there would be but it was still a decent amount.

"Yes we should," Draco said grimacing at the blood.

They got up and Hermione used her wand to levitate the sheets off and throw them in the dirty laundry basket. Hermione was a bit sore as she walked over to the bathroom, Draco walked past her to start the water and make it perfect for them since she was walking a bit slower than usual. When Hermione got into the bathroom, Draco had the shower nice and warm and he lifted her up bridal style and stepped into the shower with her in his arms. He put her down in the water and she sighed in contentment at how nice it felt. Hermione began using her hands to try to clean off the blood, mostly so blood wouldn't get on her loofa when she washed her body later. Draco couldn't help but get a little hard at waching her rub her body though so when they switched places his stiffening member rubbed against her and she moaned lightly. Draco washed himself off as Hermione washed her hair and his now fully erect penis rubbed against her again as they switched places, this time they both moaned.

Hermione rinsed her hair quickly since she could feel his eyes on her as he washed his own hair. This time she grabbed his dick as she passed him and he groaned before stepping into the shower quickly and rinsing his hair off. Hermione just watched him and when he was done he pulled her into the water with him their bodies flush up against one another making them moan again. He began giving her a searing kiss and then span them a little and pushed her body up against the shower wall so the water was still pouring over them. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his hips and he used the wall to hold her up as he thrusted himself into her making her gasp in pleasure. Draco began thrusting into her slowly at first but increased his pace as he went along. Hermione was moaning as he continued to ravage her against the shower wall, she was enjoying every second of it and bit down on his shoulder to prove it. Draco moaned and began pounding her into the wall which made her scream a bit, "Oh Draco," she yelled as he pounded into her. Soon Hermione found herself about to cum again, "I'm going to cum soon," she moaned as he continued to ravage her.

"Good," he said and began pounding her as hard as he could in their position.

"I'm about to go," Hermione said.

"So am I," Draco said before they orgasmed at the same time again. Draco put Hermione down after they had both orgasmed and they continued their shower as if that had never happened. Afer Draco's body was washed he kissed her and got out to dry off as Hermione finished washing her body and getting in the water to rinse off. After she was done she too got out and dried off, they got out and changed into new clothes before walking out the bedroom door hand in hand to leave their flat.

****(SEX Scenes are over for this chapter so you can read on from here)****

When they got to Ron and Pansy's flat Draco stopped and pushed Hermione up against the wall and gave her a searing kiss that made Hermione tingle a little. Draco broke the kiss and smiled widely before saying, "I love you Mrs. Malfoy!"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he said it before girnning and saying, "I love you too Mr. Malfoy," and she walked into the flat before Draco walked over to Harry and Ginny's for Ron's bachelor party.

A/N: Ok and that was chapter 15, I didn't know how long this story was going to be when I decided to start writing it but 15 chapters already? Wow! Lol. I'm guessing the story is about halfway over maybe a bit less depending on what all I decide to write. Again if you have any ideas you want to see in the story go ahead and let me know and I will try to incorporate it in if I think it's a good idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it good. The main sex scene after the wedding definitely wasn't my best but I promise to try to make future sex scenes better. Please review so I know what you think, I'd appreciate it! ^-^


	16. The Princess' Castle

A/N: Ok this is now the 1st chapter written after those 6 I wrote while I had no internet lol. I have all pictures of wedding stuff posted for all the girls now so technically you can get a sneak peak of those for both Greengrass sisters. Hope you go check them out and like the ones I chose. :) Oh and Pansy's hair style in this chapter is exactly like the chick wearing her wedding dress in the Pansy's wedding dress picture if that made any sense lol. By request of Cullen-Crazy-96 I'm doing Pansy's and Ron's sex scene, hope you like it. :) My inspiration for this story has lessened a bit which is why I took so long to update and I needed more ideas but I promise to finish this story. :) Also my husband and I are geeks and still play the Pokemon games and have been on a Pokemon game binge lately as well lol.

Chapter 16: The Princess' Castle.

Hermione woke up sprawled across one of the loveseats in Pansy's flat she was sore in between her legs and her head was hurting. It wasn't a hangover headache thankfully, just a headache from sleeping on the sofa without a pillow. She remembered that she had laid down to rest for a couple minutes when it was a bit later since she was tired from her activities with Draco but that was the last thing she remembered. _I must've fallen asleep while resting_ she thought to herself as she got up, stretched, and cracked her back since it was hurting.

"I had the House elves send some bagels and egg, ham, and cheese english muffin sandwiches up for us for breakfast," Pansy said walking into the living room with a large mug of coffee.

"Egg, ham, and cheese english muffin sandwiches are something served at a Muggle fast food joint called McDonalds, it's called an Egg McMuffin for short," Hermione said as she got up to go get one.

"Egg McMuffin is a lot shorter," Pansy snorted and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"Good morning Hermione," Luna said as she buttered a bagel.

"Good morning Luna, where did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"On one of the arm chairs by the fire with an extension charm on it and Ginny slept in the other. Astoria slept on the loveseat across from you if you didn't see her and Daphne slept in the bed with Pansy," Luna said.

"Oh well that's nice," Hermione said yawning.

"Have you ever had a warm bagel sandwich with butter, ham, and cheddar cheese?" Luna asked as she continued making hers.

"Yes, I did it a few times when I was a kid, they're pretty good but I haven't had one in awhile. I'm going to stick with the Egg McMuffins though," Hermione said pointing at them.

"I've heard those are good," Luna said before taking a bite of her bagel sandwich.

"They are," Hermione said before going to go get herself some pumpkin juice.

"Luna, what on Earth are you eating?" Ginny grumbled as she walked in.

"A bagel, butter, ham, and cheddar cheese sandwich," Luna said simply and continued eating.

"Can I try it?" Ginny asked and took a small bite when Luna handed it to her.

"Mmm that's good," Ginny said and handed it back before grabbing an Egg McMuffin and taking a bite since she was more familiar with them.

"Should we really be eating so many carbs before a wedding?" Daphne asked as her and Astoria walked in.

"It's not like we are going to gain 5 pounds in the next hour or two, so we'll be fine," Pansy said and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you are right," she said before grabbing a bagel and cream cheese and a regular english muffin with butter and jam on it.

"Talk about eating carbs," Astoria snorted in amusement.

"Oh shut up, I can loose whatever weight I gain by my wedding no problem," Daphne said making all the girls snort and roll their eyes.

"I'll have what Luna's having," Astoria said and began making one.

"What about you Pansy, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I already ate a bagel and cream cheese earlier," Pansy said.

"You should eat more so you don't get too hungry during the wedding," Ginny said and shoved an Egg McMuffin in Pansy's hand.

"Fine," Pansy huffed and began eating it.

"How much later were you girls all up after I fell asleep?" Hermione asked.

"I was only up for about another hour," Ginny said.

"I fell asleep about half an hour after Ginny," Luna said.

"We were up for about another half an hour after Luna before the rest of us crashed," Daphne said.

"So you three actually went to bed early?" Hermione teased.

"Oh ha ha, yes we did," Pansy snorted.

"Good, you need to be well rested on your wedding day," Hermione smiled.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione did you have to mention that," Pansy groaned.

"I thought you were in love with Ron now," Astoria said as she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I am it's just...what if the rest of his family doesn't like me and shuns me once we get married," Pansy said quietly.

"I like you, and I won't shun you," Ginny said.

"Yes, but that's just you and Ron," Pansy said.

"I'm sure the rest of the family will love you, you got along with George just fine at my wedding, so he won't. My mom seemed to like you and so did my dad, everyone just has to get to know the real you and I'm sure they'll like you," Ginny reassured her future sister-in-law.

"Thanks Ginny," Pansy said with a small smile.

"No problem, you'll be my sister after today and that's what sisters do," Ginny said smiling.

"I've always wanted a sister," Pansy said smiling.

"Aw, isn't family bonding great?" Daphne said a little sarcastically.

"Don't be mean Daphne, they're both getting something they've never had before today," Astoria chided her older sister.

"Oh I was just teasing," Daphne said and busied herself finishing her english muffin.

"We should probably start showering and going to go get ready," Luna said.

"You're right," Pansy said as she finished her Egg McMuffin and got up to go shower. After Pansy was done showering the other girls all showered and got dressed as well before they all headed towards the school.

The girls chatted animetedly as they walked up to the school, excited about yet another wedding. Pansy was talking about how much she loved the theme she picked and Ron was just fine with it since he didn't know much about the whole 'wedding stuff' as he had put it. When they got up to the dressing room they all hung their dresses up and walked over to the vanity.

"How are we doing your make up Pansy?" Daphne asked.

"Can I just do it?" Pansy asked.

"No, it's our job to make you look gorgeous for your special day," Daphne said smiling.

"Fine, just make sure I do look gorgeous, my colors are burnt orange and gray remember that," Pansy grumbled.

"Oh calm down there princess, we know," Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

They ended up using the same foundation Pansy had been using for every wedding since it matched her skin so well. They used gray eye liner and mascara since gray was part of her theme. Daphne took charge of the eyeshadow since she was the best at blending them and blended a shimmery burnt orange eyeshadow and a nice shimmery gray and then added some silver glitter over it to add some more sparkle to Pansy's eyes. They put on some blush to color Pansy's cheeks and the ending touch was an orangish red lip stain and Pansy looked gorgeous.

"Ok I do look gorgeous!" Pansy gushed making the other girls laugh.

"See we knew what we were doing," Daphne said with a wink.

"Yes I know," Pansy said before her mom walked in.

"Oh Pansy I missed the make up application, damn your father for making me late," her mother pouted.

"How did father make you late?" Pansy asked.

"He thought it'd be wise to go out drinking last night with Blaise's father Mario and they were out too late, so he didn't want to get up. I had to spend quite a bit of time waking him up and keeping him up. I ended up slapping him to wake him up fully, then I shoved a wake up potion in his face to make him drink it before I gave him some hangover potion because he isn't as young as he once was. He can't drink so much and expect not to have a hangover," Mrs. Parkinson explained.

"Why'd he drink so much?" Pansy asked though she thought she already knew the answer.

"Well for one, he's convinced he's losing his baby girl today and for two, it isn't very easy for him to just forget his predjudices. He still thinks the Weasley's are blood traitors and isn't too thrilled you are becoming one, but I think he'll get over it once you have your first child," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"My family are good people whether he likes them or not," Ginny grumbled.

"I'm sure they are dear, we just have to get to know them better and I'm sure we'll all become friends," Mrs. Parkinson said uncomfortably.

"I'll have a talk with him later, because I don't want him embarassing me or my new family on my wedding day," Pansy said irritably.

"That's a good idea, he seems to listen to you better than me anyways," Mrs. Parkinson said. "We better get you in your gown though Sweet Heart," she added.

"You're right, and I'm not letting anyone ruin my day," Pansy huffed a little before walking into her dressing room with her mother in tow.

"Why is it all the Slytherin mothers are fine with this all, and the fathers are the ones who are less enthusiastic?" Ginny asked.

"Women of pureblood families aren't usually as prejudiced as the men are," Astoria explained.

"I see," Ginny said biting her lip thoughtfully before turning back to the mirror. "Well time for the rest of our make up," Ginny said before beginning on her foundation. Ginny decided to add a little blush today and the same orangish red lip stain as Pansy. She used brown eyeliner and mascara and went with the shimmery burnt orange eyeshadow with some of the gray on top.

Daphne put on her foundation, a light blush, and a reddish orange lip stain. She used black eyeliner and mascara as usual and blended the burnt orange and gray eyeshadows as she had done for Pansy.

Luna applied her foundation and the same reddish orange lip stain as Daphne. She went with her usual gray eyeliner and mascara and put on the shimmery gray eyeshadow with the orange on top.

Astoria used her foundation with a little blush and a red lip stain. She used gray eyeliner and mascara and had her sister do the blended eyeshadow effect for her.

Hermione like Luna went without blush but still used her cream foundation and the same red lip stain as Astoria. She decided to go with brown eyeliner and mascara which made her chocolate brown eyes pop nicely. For eyesahdow she did a half and half orange and gray effect and blendded it a bit in the middle and she thought she looked pretty good.

"You look fabulous girls," Mrs. Parkinson said as she came out with Pansy.

"Thank you Mrs. Parkinson," the girls chorused.

"Now how do we want to do all of your hair, I know we almost forgot about that with our little chat about Pansy's father earlier," Mrs. Parkinson said.

"Well I want mine in kind of a bump with the rest of it straightened since I have a bit of a wave to my hair," Pansy said before her mom set to work. Pansy's mother used an orange jeweled burette to fasten the bump in place and then did the same to the rest of the girls since Pansy had ordered a burette for each of them.

"You girls better go get your dresses on," Pansy said smiling and the girls all grabbed their dresses and headed towards the extra changing rooms. Daphne and Astoria took one and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna took the other.

As the girls came out in their dresses Pansy and her mother stopped talking quietly and smiled at them, "I knew these dresses would look great for this wedding," Pansy said.

"You do have great taste Pansy," her mother said smiling.

"Ok, so now that we are all ready why don't you girls head out there and get everyone situated for when I come out in a few minutes," Pansy said.

"Will do," Astoria said and the girls all walked out.

When they got there the guys were all huddled together talking quietly with Mr. Parkinson. "Gentlemen, the bride is almost ready so let's get in formation," Daphne said authoritatively.

"Yes mom," Blaise muttered rolling his eyes.

"I'm the Maid of Honor, and I will make sure this wedding is done successfully for my best friend," Daphne said haughtily.

"I was just kidding, I know Daph," Blaise said.

"Ron everything will be fine, stop stressing," Harry said before clapping Ron on the back and almost pushing him through the doors. "He's really nervous," Harry said at all the females' weird looks.

"Pansy was nervous earlier too, but I talked some sense into her," Ginny said smiling.

"That's my girl," Harry said chuckling and winking at her.

The music started and Harry and Ginny were the first couple to walk in since Harry was the best man. Daphne and Blaise followed them since Daphne was Maid of Honor and then it was Hermione and Draco's turn. She linked her arm with Draco's and they began walking in, It looked as if they were on a well paved gray stone path on their way down to the alter. The alter looked like a gray arch with vines and orange fairy lights wrapping around it. Behind the alter was a field of grass and orange pansies along with a gray stone castle with vines and orange pansies growing up the sides. It looked very pretty and Hermione couldn't help but snicker to herself as she realized Pansy had asked for a castle inside a castle. The benches were gray with burnt orange bows on them, and the sides of the room were decorated much the same as the side of the castle. There were large lit torches to allow light in apart from the windows in the top of the room that allowed a large amount of sunlight to shine in, with vines and orange pansies growing up the side. The room looked very nice and a bit regal which was perfect for Pansy since she had a bit of a princess complex. As Hermione reached the alter she split from Draco and stood in her place to watch the rest of the party come in.

Astoria and Theo were the next couple to come in and bringing up the rear were Neville and Luna. When the music restarted Pansy came in with her father, Pansy was smiling at Ron who's jaw had dropped at Pansy's beauty. Pansy was holding her father's arm with her right hand and her bouquet with her left. The bouquet was a little draped like Ginny's had been but a lot shorter. It was made of a mix of different orange and white flowers, there were some white liles that were more recognizeable than the others. Both ivy vines and white babys breath adorned the bouquet sporadically, all in all it was a very pretty bouquet. Pansy finished her way to the alter and handed her bouquet to Daphne before Ron smiled widely at her, "You look gorgeous," he whispered.

"We are gathered here today to join Ron Bilius Weasley and Pansy Annabeth Parkinson in holy matrimony, who gives her away today?" the same priest from the other weddings asked.

"I do," Mr. Parkinson said smiling before kissing his daughters forehead and reluctantly handing Pansy's hand to Ron before going and sitting in his seat in the front row next to his wife. The photographer the Parkinson's hired for their only daughter's wedding took a picture of her hand being switched between them.

"Very well, do you Ron take Pansy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Ron said smiling shyly.

"And do you Pansy take Ron to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Pansy said smiling.

"If there are any who oppose this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and no one said anything though it seemed like Pansy's father was going to for a second.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Harry brought them out of his pocket.

"Ron take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Ron took the ring that was for Pansy. Harry had helped him with the extra expenses for it since he didn't have enough for the perfect ring for Pansy, but Ron promised he'd pay Harry back when they had shopped for rings together. The ring was a gold band with a pretty modest sized orange Chrysoberyl, there were medium sized garnets on either side to compliment the large gem beautifully. "With this ring," the priest said.

"With this ring," Ron repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Pansy Parkinson," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Pansy Parkinson," Ron repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Ron said and then slid the ring on Pansy's finger. The photographer took a picture of it.

"Now Pansy you take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Pansy took the ring for Ron. It was a gold band with garnets and topazs surrounding the edges. "With this ring," he priest said.

"With this ring," Pansy repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Ron Wealsey," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Ron Weasley," Pansy repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Pansy said and then slid the ring on Ron's finger. The photographer took a picture.

"Through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said happily.

Ron and Pansy grinned at one another and enveloped one another in a tight hug and gave each other a tender kiss which the photographer took a picture of. They held hands and Pansy took her bouquet back from Daphne and they both started down the aisle with the wedding party following them in their usual pairings. Ron and Pansy led the way to the reception classroom before stopping in the doorway to look around at their reception hall. It was beautiful and grand, it looked like a very fancy ballroom from within a castle with elegant tables everywhere. The plates were all silver on top of burnt orange table cloths. There was a small silver and crystal chandelier above each table so there was an ample amount of light. There were Chudley Cannon player statuettes in the middle of every table holding a bouquet of both orange pansies and white poppies, which made Hermione giggle. Ron must have begged for the Chudley Cannon player statuettes.

The cake was on a large table in the back with silver buffet trays on either side of it. The cake itself was white with 5 layers. There were little orange flowers on every layer and almost looked as if it wrapped around the cake. There were little beaded drops of frosting on the bottom of each layer which made it seems almost as if there was a pearl necklace on the bottom of each layer. It was a very pretty cake. The group all went and sat at tables right next to the dance floor part of the room.

DJ Kasmira walked up to the DJ stand which was pretty funny looking in the elegant ballroom they were in. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Bride and Grooms first dance."

Ron and Pansy held hands and walked to the middle of the floor, Ron span Pansy around and pulled her close. A wizarding song about a princess and a servant's secret romance came on. They began dancing and swaying to the music smiling at one another. Hermione smiled and swayed to the music in her seat as she watched them and listened to the song. The princess and servant had to hide thier romance since she was supposed to marry a prince but she didn't care because she loved him. They had to overcome some difficulties, but finally the princess spoke up to her parents and told them she was marrying the servant whether they liked it or not, and they lived happily ever after as the new king and queen. The photographer took a picture of them dancing and smiling at one another. As the song ended, Ron and Pansy hugged and gave each other a passionate kiss before walking off the dancefloor holding hands.

"Aw that was so cute, I really liked the song," Hermione said smiling.

"So do I, I use to listen to it all the time when I was younger," Pansy said smiling.

"And now the Father/Daughter dance," DJ Kasmira said.

"And that's my cue," Pansy said smiling and kissed Ron's cheek before walking over to her father and walking onto the dancefloor.

As they stood there in the middle of the dancefloor, Pansy's father held her close before the song began. Again as with Draco and his mother the dance was pretty formal but the song was a Wizarding song about a girl who liked to play princess and her father who always played the king. It made Hermione snort in amusement how it all seemed to be about princesses, Ron was going to have fun trying to deflate her head about being a princess. The photographer took a picture of their dance as well. As the song ended Pansy's father bowed to her and Pansy curtsied before they walked back over to the group. "Why so formal?" Ginny asked as they walked over.

"That's how we dance at formal balls, Mrs. Potter," Mr. Parkinson said.

"This isn't a formal ball though, it's your daughter's wedding day," Ginny said with an arched eyebrow.

"That's the only way my father knows how to dance," Pansy said.

"Ah I see," Ginny said.

"Time for the Mother/Son dance," DJ Kasmira said and Ron got up from where he was sitting and went and offered his arm to his mom.

They walked onto the dance floor with Ron blushing slightly and stood together before a Wizarding song came on about a boy and his mother cooking together in the kitchen. The song was kind of cute was Hermione's thought as she watched her friend dance with his mother. She couldn't help but snicker at the idea of Ron helping his mother in the kitchen, she figured it'd be more like Ron would eat as Molly cooked.

"Anyone else find it amusing that Ron is tall and gangly, and is dancing with a short and dumpy woman?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise be nice, that's his mother," Pansy chided but it seemed she was trying to hold back a snicker. Everyone seemed to be trying to since it did in fact look funny that two differently sized and proportioned people were trying to dance. The photographer took a picture of Ron and his mom dancing right before the song ended and they walked back over to the tables.

"That was a little weird," Ron said as he walked over since he had never danced with his mom before.

"It was weird to watch too," Ginny teased.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"Mom is short and chubby and you are tall and gangly, it looked very funny from here," Ginny said snickering.

"Yeah it probably did," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck, seeming a little embarassed.

"Dance floor is open to everyone now ladies and gentleman," DJ Kasmira said.

"The song was really sweet though," Luna said and the other girls agreed.

"Did you really help your mom in the kitchen when you were little, or did you just eat what she made as you guys went along?" Hermione joked.

"Actually I used to help mom all the time, before I started taste testing one of each thing she made so she kicked me out of the kitchen forever," Ron said.

"How did we know?" Harry teased.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up both of you," Ron mumbled.

"So you know how to cook?" Pansy asked.

"Not really, I've never cooked a meal by myself, I've just helped a little with my mom," Ron said.

"Well damn, I figured I could make you cook until we get our own house elf," Pansy joked.

"I wouldn't trust Ron to cook if I were you, even if he figured out how to cook, I think he'd eat it before it got to the table," George laughed as he walked up.

"Oh hello again George," Pansy said smiling.

"New sister dearest," George said in greeting making Ginny and Pansy snort.

"You are probably right about that," Pansy said smiling.

"Can we stop making fun of me and my eating habits please," Ron said in mock irritation.

"Oh sure, how about how I'm going to beat you with my beaters club next time we have a family Quidditch game," George joked.

"I'd nail you in the head with the Quaffle first," Ron said laughing.

"That is abysmal table talk for a wedding," Percy said as he walked over.

"Yeah, because we all want to sit there and talk about the ministry and work like you Percy," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I'll have you know work is very interesting and important for everyday life," Percy said haughtily.

"Maybe so, but none of us students or George want to talk about it at my wedding, right guys?" Ron asked to the table and they all agreed.

"Fine then, congratulations on your wedding though, you were paired with a very pretty girl," Percy said and shook Ron's hand and Pansy's before walking back to his parents table.

"Is he always like that?" Theo asked.

"A prat who is obsessed with his work? Yes, yes he is," Ginny replied.

"He sounds boring," Blaise said.

"He can be, but sometimes he has something inciteful to say," Hermione answered.

"You only think that because he sometimes will talk about school with you and things like that 'Mione," Ron snorted.

"So what, he has some interesting thoughts on the way this school runs," Hermione said quietly.

"Anyways, what about that Quidditch game you were talking about?" Draco asked.

"We have family Quidditch games all the time like we told you at the last wedding and Ron likes to be Keeper, and I of course like to be Beater since those are the positions we played here on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Our family is a little rough sometimes when we play," George smirked.

"We try not to hurt each other too badly though," Charlie said as him and Bill walked up.

"Charlie!" Ginny said excitedly and went to go give him a hug.

"Hey squirt," Charlie chuckled.

"I'm 17 now, I'm not a squirt," Ginny said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're my little sister, you'll always be a squirt to me," Charlie said and laughed at the scandalized look on Ginny's face.

"Congrats on the wedding Ron," Bill said and shook hands with Ron.

"Thanks Bill," Ron said smiling.

"So you are our new sister-in-law, huh?" Bill asked looking over Pansy.

"Um yes," Pansy said nervously.

"Make sure you keep him in check," Bill chuckled.

"Oh I will, thanks," Pansy said smiling.

"I also came over to congratluate you Ron," Charlie said and shook Ron's hand.

"Thanks, so where is your fiancee Rebecca?" Ron asked.

"She's sitting over by mom, I'll come introduce her," Charlie said and walked over to the parents table. When he came back he had a very pretty witch with him, she was about 5'6, had shiny black hair and light brown eyes. Her lips were full, red, and pouty and complimented her pale skin nicely. "Everyone this is Rebecca Sunnybrook, my fiancee," Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you all," Rebecca said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie's younger brother Ron," Ron said and shook her hand.

"I'm Pansy, Ron's new wife," Pansy said and also shook her hand.

"I'm Ginny, Charlie's younger sister," Ginny said as she took shook Rebecca's hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, Ginny's husband," Harry said and shook her hand.

"Hermione Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," Hermione said with a smile and also shook her hand.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said and kissed her hand.

"Luna Longbottom, nice to meet you," Luna said as she too shook Rebecca's hand.

"Neville Longbottom, it's a pleasure," Neville said and shook her hand quickly.

"Blaise Zabini," Blaise said and kissed her hand also.

"Daphne Greengrass, Blaise's Fiancee," Daphne said and shook her hand briefly.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister," Astoria said smiling and shook her hand.

"And I'm Theodore Nott, Astoria's fiance," Theo said as he too kissed her hand.

"I may not remember all of your names but I'll try," Rebecca chuckled.

"I know lots of people to meet, but you'll see us all around more and get to know us," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh well that's nice, so tell me Hermione what's it like being a Malfoy?" Rebecca asked and Draco stiffened slightly beside her.

"I just became a Malfoy yesterday, so I honestly can't tell you but Draco and I are going to work hard on making the Malfoy name something to be proud of again," Hermione said.

"Honorable intention, I wish you luck," Rebecca said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Mm hm, so anybody here like dragons?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"Rebecca, let's not talk about dragons today, ok?" Charlie asked.

"Whatever you say hun," Rebecca said gazing at Charlie with admiration.

"Oh right, you are the one who works with dragons in Romania, right?" Theo asked.

"Yes I do," Charlie said.

"What's it like?" Theo asked.

"It's hard work and it can be dangerous, if I wasn't wearing this tux I'd show you guys some of the burns I've gotten. Anyways I enjoy working with dragons, it gives me purpose and it's nice to know I'm achieving something great," Charlie said.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" Rebecca squealed excitedly.

"Uh yeah," Pansy said since her question was directed at the females.

"It's nice to see you enjoying your job, not everybody has that luxury," Theo said.

"Yeah, I'm one of the lucky ones but enough about me, let's talk about you guys or something," Charlie said.

"So Bill, how's Fleur doing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh she's just fine. She's tired and hungry all the time though since she's pregnant," Bill said.

"Oh, so where is she at?" Ron asked.

"She's over by mom and dad," Bill said and pointed at her over his shoulder.

"She's gorgeous, she's part veela, right?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, she's a quarter veela," Bill said.

"Your daughters if you have any are going to be gorgeous as well," Astoria said.

"Well she's 6 months pregnant with a girl right now, her name will be Victoire," Bill said smiling.

"Oh Bill that's great, congrats," Hermione said smiling.

"Victoire is very French, isn't it?" Pansy asked.

"Well yes, but so is Fleur, both her parents are French," Bill said.

"Oh well that explains a lot," Pansy said.

"Yeah, I'll bring her over if you want," Bill said and went to go get Fleur. He helped her up and helped her waddle over to them.

"Ron, congratulations on your weddeeng, eet's very exciteeng, ees eet not?" Fleur asked in her French accent.

"Thank you Fleur and it is," Ron said smiling.

"Congrats on your baby girl Fleur," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh thank you 'ermione," Fleur said and stroked her bulbous stomach.

"Your welcome, when's the due date?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a leetle over seex and a 'alf months pregnant so ze due date ees een Decembre, on ze second," Fleur said happily.

"Oh that'll be 7 months to the day of the Battle of Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"That's exactly right Hermione," Bill said smiling and kissed Fleur's cheek.

"I need to seet down William," Fleur said and Bill led her back over to her seat to sit down and relax.

"Buffet table is open everyone, wedding party first," DJ Kasmira said and everyone got up to go get something to eat. They all went back to their table to eat and Charlie went over to sit with his parents again with Rebecca in tow. The group and George just sat there and chatted as they ate enjoying their meal. Soon though people began coming by to congratulate Ron and Pansy, which Ron was a little irritated at having his eating disturbed.

After a while the guests had all wished them congratulations and DJ Kasmira made an announcement, "I have been informed by the bride and grooms mothers that it is time for the speeches and then time for cake."

Harry stood up first and raised his glass, "To Ron and Pansy, Ron you were my very first friend and I cherish our friendship over all others. You've always been there for me through the crazy adventures you, me, and Hermione have been on and I couldn't appreciate you more. You've also been like a brother to me and accepted me into your family just as the rest of your family did as well and I couldn't be happier about it. When I married Ginny and became your brother-in-law I was ecstatic because I knew we'd now be brothers for life and it's a dream come true for me. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me, so I'm giving you a wedding gift and don't try to tell me no because I've been planning this since we found out about this law. I found two houses in Godric's Hollow right next to my parents' old house and right next to each other and they are quite big, I bought them both. One for Ginny and I and our future family and one for you and Pansy and your future family. The Parkinsons helped with yours quite a bit so don't worry I still have plenty of gold to support Ginny and I with. Now for the rest of the toast, Pansy I don't know you very well yet, but I know that you will be good for Ron, you have that sassy kick butt nature that will straighten Ron out when he's out of line. (He smiled and winked at that part) I know also by the way you looked at him on the alter that you will love and care for him from now on and that's all I could ever ask from you. Congrats to you both, I hope your lives are full of life, love, and laughter." Everyone raised their glasses and took a ip before applauding.

"That was beautiful Harry, but did you seriously help buy us a house?" Pansy asked.

"I did, I payed for half of it and your parents payed for the rest including furnishing and things like that," Harry said.

"I'll pay you back for it Harry," Ron said.

"It's called a wedding gift for a reason Ron, you don't have to pay me back. I just want you, me, and our families to be close from here on out," Harry said.

"Thanks mate," Ron said a little teary eyed which everyone pretended not to notice except Harry who was the same way.

"Your welcome, you deserve it," Harry said smiling. "Oh and Hermione you'll like this part, both houses come with a house elf each, courtesy of the Parkinsons and they are both free elves that we will be paying to serve our families."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful," Hermione said happily.

"My parents were ok with that?" Pansy asked surprised.

"Well they said we should get house elves and I said the only way we will is if they are free elves that want wages. The Parkinsons were surprised, but agreed and bought two elves both females, hope you don't mind, and gave them each a small dress to wear to free them and said that they want them to work for wages for our families from now on, and the elves were shocked at first but agreed with only a little hesitation," Harry said smiling.

"I prefer female house elves actually," Pansy said smiling.

"Well good," Harry said.

"Next speech?" Mrs. Weasley said aloud for everyone to hear and snapped them back to their surroundings.

Hermione stood up with a raised glass, "I don't know how I could follow a speech like Harry's now but I'll do my best," Hermione said and everyone chuckled throughout the room. "Anyways to Ron and Pansy, Ron you have been a good friend to me throughout the years even if we argue more than we get along sometimes. (Hermione chuckled before continuing) You and Harry have been there for me through everything that has happened to us and I couldn't ask for better friends. You were always good for a laugh through the dark times which was great for us all, you are more like the twins, er now George than you thought because you've always been funny. Pansy has become quite a good friend since this Marriage Law was enforced and I know that you both will take care of each other and be there for one another. Also I know you two will work well together because as Harry said she has that sassy kick butt attitude to keep you in line when necessary and give you the confidence in yourself that you need and you have that nature that'll ground her when she's being a bit too high maintenance and picky. (Hermione smiled) Anyways Pansy, I can tell that you care deeply for Ron already and so I know that you will be there for him when he needs it most, and be his guiding light through any dark times for him from here on out, and I appreciate it. Ron is very special to me and I want him being taken care of and I know you will do just that. Congrats to you both I hope you have a full life together filled with laughter and love," Hermione said. Everyone raised their glass and sipped.

"That was was beautiful 'Mione, thank you," Ron said smiling.

"Oh don't mention it," Hermione said smiling.

"Really nice speech Hermione," Draco said and kissed her cheek before standing up and raising his glass.

"To Pansy and Ron, Pansy you've been my best mate other than Blaise since we were old enough to walk and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Underneath all that 'holier than thou' ice queen persona, you are a warm, gentle, and amazing friend, even if you only show it to certain people. I know that you will be there for Ron when things seem too dark, being an Auror is a tough job I've heard and you need all the support you can get and I know you will be there to support him. Which is good, because whether anyone believes it or not him and I have become friends since this marriage law was enforced. Ron you're a good guy and I know you will take care of Pansy and love her which is all I could ask, she's a wonderful friend. Also I know that you will be able to handle her temper tantrums she has sometimes because the Weasley temper is famous as we all know. I know you will be able to provide the love and security she needs from here on out and I'm counting on you to do that for her. Pansy is special to me and I am happy to know that she has someone that can take care of her. Congrats to you both, I hope your life together is loving and full of happiness." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

"That was nice Draco, thank you," Ron said and shook Draco's hand.

"It was a really great speech Draco, thanks," Pansy said smiling.

"Your welcome, I know it wasn't as good as Hermione's or Harry's but it's the best I could come up with on the spot," Draco said.

"Oh it was good Draco, don't worry," Hermione said smiling.

"I guess it's my turn now?" Pansy's mother asked as she stood up and raised her glass recieving a smile and a nod from Pansy. "To my dearest flower Pansy and my new son-in-law Ron, I haven't been around much since you've been at Hogwarts obviously, but I can tell that you two love each other and I couldn't be happier that my daughter was happy and in love before her wedding day. Most purebloods before this Marriage law was put into effect did not get that luxury as you know but you two lucked out to get someone perfect for you. I can tell that you two will love and care for each other from now on, especially when it's needed most. Pansy you are an amazing young woman, and you may not know what you are going to be doing with your life just yet but I know that whatever it is, it'll be great. I can tell you are destined for great things and your father and I can't wait to see what it is you do with yourself. Ron, I don't know you or your family well just yet but I can honestly say I am looking forward to getting to know you all and doing away with these petty family rivalries. I can tell you are brave and a bit more intelligent than you let on, and I know you will do well in your life as an Auror. Afterall your parts in the adventures you and Harry and Hermione have had are quite interesting from what I hear. I hope you two will have full, happy lives full of love and adventures of your own. Congratulations!" Everyone raised their glasses and sipped.

"I think I'll have the honors of the last toast before cake," Mrs. Weasley said and raised her glass. "To my dear Ron and beautiful new daughter-in-law Pansy, I too wish for our families to get to know each other and end these petty feuds. Nothing good comes of them and it'll just deny future generations of having good relationships with one another for stupid things from the past. I am very insightful and observant which my children hate sometimes (she chuckled before continuing) and I can see that you two will have an interesting relationship. I know that because our families haven't really gotten along in the past and you two were raised differently that you are bound to argue in the future, but I know you will make up and love each other more as you get past all the personal differences. I can see that my future grandchildren will be raised in a loving home which I am thrilled with and if you two ever need a break Arthur and I will gladly watch the kids for you if it's needed. Ron you are stubborn yet caring which will benefit you in your life as an Auror and I am so proud of everything you have accomplished since first year. I know you may be a little rough around the edges sometimes, but you are warm and caring and will be the perfect husband. Pansy, I don't know you well yet but I can tell you have what it takes to be a Weasley and Arthur and I welcome you with open arms and hearts. I know you will take care of my son and I am so thrilled to have another daughter. I also have a wedding gift, I'm not sure if you'll use it since you have that house elf for your new house but here's a recipe book of all my best recipes including all of Ron's favorites. Welcome to the family! May your lives be full of life, love, happiness, and laughter, Congratulations to you both," Mrs. Weasley said smiling widely and everyone raised their glasses and sipped before applauding.

"Thanks mom, that was a wonderful speech," Ron said and went and hugged his mother.

"I meant every word of it," she said fondly and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that was an amazing speech," Pansy said grinning and was surprised when she was pulled into a tight hug by the Weasley Matriarch.

"It's Molly now and your welcome dear, here's the recipe book," Mrs. Weasley said and handed her a nicely wrapped book shaped present.

"I'll try to have the house elf learn these to help keep Ron happy," Pansy said smiling.

"You should try cooking them yourself as well, meals always taste better when made with love," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I may try one of these days," Pansy said.

"Time to cut the cake," Mr. Wealsey said and pointed towards the back of the room.

"Right you are Arthur, come on kids," Mrs. Weasley said and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eyes.

Ron and Pansy went to the back of the room to the cake they picked up their cake knife. It was a silver knife with a burnt orange jewel in the shape of a Pansy attached to the bottom of it. The photographer took a picture of the cake for them and one of them holding the knife together and another as they cut into the cake. They cut the cake piece out and split it in half and the photographer took a picture of them feeding each other the cake smiling. They then cut another piece of the cake for themselves and went to go sit down and everyone else went to go get a piece again after the wedding party. The cake was spice cake with orange colored buttercream frosting in the middle and it was delicious.

"Ooh who's idea was it for spice cake?" George asked as they all began eating their cake.

"It was mine at first, but Ron agreed full heartedly since it's one of his favorite types of cake," Pansy said smiling.

"Well good idea guys, I haven't had spice cake since mine and Fred's last birthday," George said only a little sadly.

"When is your birthday?" Pansy asked.

"1st of April A.K.A April Fool's Day," George said proudly and grinned.

"Well that's very fitting seeing as you two were pranksters," Pansy chuckled.

"Yup, we were very proud of that fact," George smiled.

"So now will you tell us what's next in line for your jokes?" Blaise asked remembering their conversation from Harry and Ginny's wedding.

George laughed at Blaise's perseverance and replied, "Color changing underwear. They come in all shapes, styles, and sizes for both males and females. You give the underwear to somebody you dislike or at least don't like very much for a present and they are normal until the person is wearing them for about an hour and then they change color to either neon pink, bright purple, or rainbow colored. Lee and I are working on them changing other bright or neon colors so you can get the color that person hates the most and they change to a brighter version of that color."

"Brilliant, I'd give some to Aunt Muriel," Ron said laughing as they looked over at the obnoxious old lady. She had sat herself a few tables away from the parents table and was talking animatedly to one of Pansy's grandmother's friends.

"I like the way you think bro, maybe we should send some to her for Christmas and have them change Christmas colors since she hates Christmas so much," George laughed at the idea.

"Maybe they should say something like, 'I partied with Jesus' Merlin knows she's old enough to have," Ron said making the whole table laugh.

"If you weren't becoming an Auror I'd tell you to come work in the shop with me, you should at least come help out with ideas on your days off if you can," George said smiling.

"If I'm not spending my days off with my beautiful wife then I will," Ron grinned and kissed Pansy's nose making her scrunch it and smile.

"Aw Ron, when did you become so sweet?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I guess when Pansy and I began getting along," Ron said smiling.

"So what you are telling us is you're a sap underneath all the intactfulness?" Theo asked making them all laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Ron said blushing lightly.

"That's ok Ron, girls love a secret sweet heart," Luna said and patted his hand from across the table.

"Underneath all the Weasleyness, you are really a ladies man, I'm so proud," George said smirking making both Ron and him laugh.

"Yeah, must've gotten it from Uncles Fabian and Gideon, mom said they were quite the ladies men when they were all young," Ginny giggled.

"You're talking about Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mom's brothers," Ginny said.

"I had forgotten about that but they were in the original Order of the Phoenix with my parents," Harry said.

"Yes they were, my gran talks about some of the original Order members sometimes and those were two of her favorites along with my parents obviously," Neville said smiling.

"Yeah, but let's change the subject, George where's Angelina?" Harry asked.

"Oh she's at work, she couldn't get off but she wanted me to wish you guys congrats for her," George said.

"What is it she does?" Astoria asked.

"Oh she's a healer, she went right into Healer training when she got out of Hogwarts and she's really happy with her job. She works in the Maternity ward in St Mungo's, she loves babies," George said happily.

"Well that's good at least you know she'll be a good mom," Astoria said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," George said smiling.

"I can't wait 'til our wedding next Saturday," Daphne said smiling at Blaise.

"It's just you and Astoria that have to get married still, right?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm getting married in the morning and Astoria's getting married in the afternoon. So there will be a couple hours between our weddings and that way our family and friends only have to come once and we are having one big reception," Daphne said.

"Well that's nifty, how did you agree on a reception theme?" George asked.

"Well it was a bit of a debate but finally we came to a compromise, we aren't saying anything about our themes though, we want them to be a surprise," Daphne said smiling.

"Are you having two different cakes?" Luna asked.

"Yep, that way we both have our own cakes to cut and they are two different kinds so guests can choose which kind they want," Astoria replied.

"Ooh that's nice," Luna said smiling.

"Yep, we thought of it all," Astoria chuckled.

"Oh I love this song, we should go dance," Luna said randomly and got up to go dance with Neville following behind her.

The rest of the group George excluded got up to go dance, George just went over to the parents table to sit and talk with Charlie and Bill. There were some slow songs that played that they danced to and some fast songs and the group was having fun dancing but soon it was time for the bride and groom to leave to consummate.

"We have school tomorrow so we have to go consummate this marrige before it gets too late," Pansy said smiling.

"Oh right," Ron said a bit nervously.

"It's nerve racking at first, but it gets better once you are actually doing it Ron," Harry said and patted him on the back.

"Thanks," Ron said and took Pansy's hand and they began walking towards the door.

"Mr. DJ, the bride and groom are leaving, time to wrap this up," Daphne said to DJ Kasmira and smiled.

"The bride and groom have left the building ladies and gentlemen, time to wrap this party up. Don't forget any belongings," DJ Kasmira said smiling.

The group also began walking towards the door, "Oh Professor McGonagall, can you make sure that cake gets wrapped up and sent to their flat please," Hermione said as they were passing her.

"Sure thing Mrs. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said and they all walked out the doors heading towards their flats.

When Ron and Pansy got to their flat Ron was giving himself encouraging speeches in his head and Pansy was bouncing with a little excitement, she wanted to see if he was better this way than with his hands. They walked into the flat and headed to the bedroom before sitting on the edge of the bed and removing their shoes and socks in Ron's case. Pansy removed her tiara, veil, burette, and jewlery and placed them gently on the dresser before turning to face Ron. He was loosening his tie and put it on top of his discarded shoes and socks and then he unbuttoned the tux jacket and slid it on to the pile as well.

"Ron, are you ready?" Pansy asked quietly, nerves beginning to set in a little. It had been a couple years since she had sex she was hoping it didn't hurt like the first time.

"Yeah, I think I am," Ron replied and walked towards her, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

*(SEX SCENE BEGINS HERE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT YOU CAN SKIP TO THE END OF IT)*

Pansy wrapped her slender arms around his neck and began giving him a sweet kiss trying to reassure him that it'd be ok. Ron began relaxing under her kiss and held her tight, her reassurance was needed at the moment, because he was afraid he'd hurt her or he'd go too quickly and ruin the whole thing. Once Ron felt a little more confident he began kissing her a bit more roughly and put one of his hands behind her head to hold her there. He licked her bottom lip for entry and she allowed him in before wrapping her hands in his long hair and moaning a little at the feeling of him needing her so desperately.

Ron ran his other hand up and began unzipping the dress slowly as their kiss grew in passion. When he was done he reached up and slid the dress off Pansy's delicate curves and the dress pooled at her feet. Ron lifted her up and stepped back to free her feet from the bit of material and placed her back down. Pansy reached in between them and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt and slid them off onto the pile of his clothes. She then reached down and began unbuckling his belt, she started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants then and broke the kiss only to pull them down his legs. Ron stepped out of them and kicked them on to his pile of clothing before they stopped and started at one another for a second, Pansy's lingerie for the evening consisted of a white lacy see through bra and matching thong. Ron was standing there in nothing but some gray silk boxers eyeing Pansy lustfully.

Ron stepped forward with a bit more confidence than he'd had before their passionate kissing and pulled her flush up against his body making them both moan. Ron reached up and unclipped her bra and grabbed the straps and pulled them down being sure to softly rub her arms in the process. He tossed the bra and pulled her to him making them both moan more at their skin touching. Ron reached down and picked Pansy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked them over to the bed and got on the bed slowly to make sure he didn't drop her or anything as he kissed her. He then laid her down and laid on top of her and continued to heatedly kiss her.

When they broke the kiss for air Pansy rolled them over and straddled him smiling as she felt how stiff he was underneath her. She began rubbing up and down his chest and stomach making him sigh in contentment at the feeling and close his eyes to enjoy it. Pansy leaned down and pecked him on the lips and began kissing down his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone where she bit him and he moaned before she began sucking lightly. He tilted his head to give her more access and she began sucking a little harder until she was sure she'd made her mark. "There, now everyone will know you're mine," Pansy smirked as she looked at the hickey she gave him. She then leaned down and began kissing down his chest and stomach as she moved her body lower until she was right above his boxers. She pulled them down a little and kissed each of his hips making him jerk a little and then she started pulling on his boxers to free his large erection. He lifted his ass and allowed her to pull off his boxers and she threw them onto his pile of clothes.

Pansy stared at his large erection with wide eyes, he was bigger than she had imagined. She grabbed it firmly in her hand and began stroking it a little making him moan, which made her smirk. She noticed he was watching her so she leaned down and licked his tip making him twitch and moan which she giggled at, and then stuck just the tip in her mouth and watched his reaction. Ron twitched again and moaned but looked like he was thinking about stopping her so she put more of him in her mouth, and used her tongue up the side as she lifted her head back up and squelched any arguement he was probably going to say. She slid her mouth down until he hit the back of her throat and most of him was in her mouth and she slid her mouth back up lightly grazing his penis with her teeth which made him give a strangled cry of pleasure. So she began bobbing her head up and down each time grazing him with her teeth on the way up.

"Pansy, you need to stop or I'm going to go," Ron said through clenched teeth as she both grazed her teeth up him and used her tongue on him. She stopped though since she didn't want her fun ending just yet, and then slid her body up towards him making sure to rub the entire length of her body on the tip of his penis including her vagina that was slightly wet from their making out and she went to slowly kiss him again. Yes, she was good at the teasing game, it had come naturally to her when she became sexually active. She began kissing him again and he rolled them over so he was back on top. Their tongues began fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened and then he stopped and began kissing down her jaw and her neck to her collar bone which he bit a little roughly but made her gasp in pleasure anyways. Pansy liked it rough, Ron began sucking the bit of flesh he had bitten making her moan and tilt her neck for more access. He sucked rather hard until he knew she'd be marked and then drew back to admire his handy work, the hickey was rather dark and he smiled. "Now everyone knows your mine," he said before beginning to kiss down her body.

When Ron got down to her panty line he grabbed the top of her thong with his teeth making sure to graze his teeth on her stomach, which made her suck in, in surprise. He pulled the panties down with his mouth until he saw her well manicured and clean shaven pussy and then he used his hand to pull them the rest of the way off, and tossed them over his shoulder. Ron had never used his mouth before and didn't know if he'd be doing it right, but decided to try to pleasure her the way she had pleasured him. He started by licking up her vagina lips making her gasp which he smirked at. Then he slid his tongue in between her lips to taste her sweet juices making Pansy moan and then he licked his lips, he enjoyed her taste. Ron began licking around her clit making her buck her hips and spread her legs a little to allow him better access. He stuck his tongue inside of her and began twisting it around to see the reaction. Pansy moaned and bucked her hips into his mouth so he took that as a good sign and continued.

Ron began twisting his tongue every which way listening to Pansy's moans to see how she liked it and encouraged him to continue in the process. Soon Pansy began breathing heavier and wrapped her hands in his hair as she bucked against his tongue moaning. "Oh Ron, yes just like that and I'm gonna cum," she said. He doubled his efforts even though his tongue was starting to hurt a little and felt her orgasm rising as she pulled his hair a bit and bucked harder into his mouth. He used his thumb on her clit and she gasped in pleasure and he continued making circles on her clit with his thumb and he twisted his tongue this way and that inside her. "OH RON!" Pansy screamed as her orgasm hit her and she bucked wildly into his mouth and panted loudly as she rode out her orgasm. Ron withdrew his tongue and released her clit and waited as she came down from her high before he licked up her slit tasting her sweet cum and smiling before he crawled up the bed and gave her a big kiss.

Pansy had tasted herself from when Draco had done the same thing, but this time it seemed more sensual. Maybe it was because she was in love with Ron, but Pansy went into the kiss willingly tasting herself on his tongue. When their kiss escalated into a searing and passinate kiss, Pansy couldn't help but want Ron right then and there. She reached down in between them and grabbed his stiff shaft and lined it up with her entrance. Ron felt the wetness on his tip and lightly pushed his erection towards it. He slowly pushed himself into Pansy and moaned at the new amazing feeling. Pansy was warm and tight around his cock and he began pushing it a little quicker until he was all the way in to the hilt. Pansy gasped as she had to become accustom to his legnth since it had been awhile, and Ron sat inside of her waiting for her to be ready.

When Pansy gave a small buck to let Ron know she was ready he began sliding slowly back out and then pressed back in slowly and she smiled at him and nodded him letting him know that he could go faster. Ron didn't want to go too fast on their first time, he wanted to make love to her for their first time, not just have sex. Ron slid out a little faster then before and back in a little faster but he didn't dare go too quick. Again he pulled out and pushed back in giving himself a rythym to thrust to. Soon Pansy and Ron began moaning and breathing heavily as they got into it, they were both enjoying it a lot. Ron began kissing Pansy tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him as he continued to make love to her, and Pansy reacted full heartedly and held him tighter in her arms. Ron began thrusting only a little harder as their kiss escalated but still he made sure to make love to her. Pansy was enjoying the fact that with their bodies so close her clit was being rubbed a bit more as they thrusted and began moving in a way so her clit was being rubbed better and moaned a little into Ron's mouth at the feeling.

They continued making love and soon Pansy felt her insides tightening a bit, "Ron I'm going to go soon," she panted after breaking the kiss.

"Me too," Ron breathed.

"Together?" Pansy asked and Ron just nodded and began thrusting a little quicker making them both moan. Pansy's clit was being rubbed even more and she gave a small cry of pleasure at the new pace. "Oh Ron, just like that. Yes, YEs, YES!" Pansy screamed as her orgasm over took her and Ron spilled his hot seed inside of her with a loud groan. They lay there moaning as they rode out their orgasms. Soon they came down from their highs and just lay there together panting.

*(SEX SCENE IS DONE SO YOU CAN READ FROM HERE)*

When Ron's breathing was more in control, he sat up on his arms a bit and gave Pansy the best kiss he could muster. "How did that feel?" he asked smiling.

"Amazing! You are top knotch in bed Mr. Weasley," Pansy said and giggled a little.

"And so are you Mrs. Weasley," Ron said grinning.

"Mrs. Pansy Weasley kind of has a ring to it. I like it," Pansy grinned and gave him a slight hug.

"I think so too, and I like it as well," Ron said smiling and returning the hug since their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Ron, why wouldn't you thrust faster than you did? I could feel you controlling yourself to not thrust too fast," Pansy asked.

"I wanted to make love to you our first time, not just have sex," Ron said blushing a little.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet," Pansy said touched by his sincerity and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Yeah," Ron said quietly after the kiss.

"I have a request though," Pansy said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Next time dont control yourself, just let your body thrust the way it wants and let's see how different it is," Pansy said.

"I can do that, controlling myself was kind of difficult at times," Ron said chuckling.

"Ok good and don't worry, I know I'm named after one but I'm not as fragile as a flower. You can be rough with me sometimes if you want," Pansy said.

"Rough, how?" Ron asked.

"You know bites, scratches, hickeys, fucking, I don't mind as long as it isn't all the time," Pansy said.

"I'll take that into consideration but for tonight, I'm gonna get up and go shower. Care to join me?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to," Pansy said smiling.

Ron took his arms out from underneath her and lifted himself up and out of her before standing up and holding his hand out to her. Pansy took it and Ron helped her up and they walked over to the bathroom, Pansy used her wand to take off the sheets and threw them into the dirty clothes and then put some new sheets on the bed before following him into the bathroom. Pansy looked at herself in the mirror and nearly screeched, her make up was smeared and she used her wand to wipe it off and ran her hands through her hair to get it to lay a little flatter. Ron began getting the water ready for them and Pansy brushed out her hair since it was a bit tangled. "Water's ready," Ron said as she finished brushing her hair.

"Awesome," Pansy said looking forward to the shower. They got into the shower and Ron let Pansy get in the water first. "Mm this water is nice and warm," Pansy said sighing in content.

"I like my showers warm" Ron said smiling.

"Well good so do I," Pansy giggled. They switched so Pansy could wash her hair and Ron could enjoy the water a little. After she was done they switched again and Pansy rinsed out her hair as Ron washed his before switched again so Ron could rinse out his hair. As Pansy was about to grab the conditioner she realized Ron was hard again and she smirked. "Already want me again, Ron?" she asked amused.

"You have no idea how hot you look dripping wet Pans," Ron said as he finished rinsing his hair and began looking at her lustfully.

"Why don't you show me?" Pansy asked deviously and winked at him.

*(OK ANOTHER SMALL SEX SCENE GO AHEAD AND SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT LOL)*

Ron growled at how sexy she was being and pulled her towards him quickly, he began kissing her heatedly and bit her lip a little hard which made her gasp and he shoved his tongue in her mouth and they began battling for dominance. Ron grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was up against the wall and pressed his body into hers. Pansy moaned as his erection rubbed up against her warmth, Ron wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pansy reached in between them and put his penis at her entrance before wrapping her arms back around his neck. Ron pushed into her and they both gasped in pleasure as they experienced the new feeling together.

Ron began thrusting in and out of her and they moaned as he began thrusting a little harder testing how rough she wanted it. When she didn't protest Ron began pounding into her and they both gasped in pleasure. "Oh Ron harder!" Pansy screamed and Ron began pounding into her as hard as he could.

"It's not going to last long if we keep doing this Pansy," Ron growled.

"I don't care, fuck me Ronald!" Pansy yelled and moaned as he began gripping her hips roughly and began pulling them to him as he pounded her. "Oh Merlin Yes! Fuck me Ron! Fuck Me Ron! FUCK ME RON!" Pansy screamed as he pounded her into an orgasm and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm and he continued to pound her making her even more sensitive. She couldn't help but enjoy the pain the sensitivity brought her as Ron began pounding her a little quicker since he too was going to orgasm.

"I'm about to cum!" Ron yelled out and began pounding her quicker until with a final groan released his seed into her and gave a hard thrust with every squirt and Pansy had another orgasm at the same time and she moaned loudly as he thrust into her so roughly.

*(SEX SCENE OVER, TOLD YOU IT WAS SMALL LOL)*

When they had come down from their highs Ron released Pansy's hips and wrapped his arms around her waist before unpinning her from the wall with his body and she tenderly unwrapped her legs from his hips and stepped down. Her legs gave a little protest and it hurt a bit since he had pounded her so hard. Pansy was a bit weak in the knees and she held onto Ron with the water hitting them. "Well done Ron, that was rough and I enjoyed every minute of it," Pansy smirked and looked up into his baby blue eyes.

"I couldn't control my body this time, I wanted you too damn bad since you looked so bloody sexy when wet. Did I hurt you?" Ron asked a little worried since he could feel her body shaking a little.

"A little bit since you continued thrusting so hard as I reached my first orgasm, but it allowed me to have a second when you had yours this time so it's ok, I still enjoyed it," Pansy said.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I'll try not to pound so hard when I feel you orgasm from now on but it kind of made me wanna go quicker as well so I continued the pace but like I said, I'll be gentler from now on," Ron said and brushed some wet hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I still enjoyed you fucking my brains out," Pansy said and giggled.

"I'll show you fucking your brains out," Ron muttered with a smile.

"Not tonight, I'm too sore," Pansy said seriously.

"I didn't mean tonight, next time you want it rough but this time we'll be on the bed when I do it," Ron said.

"Ok, we should probably finish our shower," Pansy said and stepped back from him and grabbed the conditioner bottle and began conditioning her hair. Afterwards she grabbed her warm sugar and vanilla scented body wash and began washing her body especially in between her legs. Afterwards they switched and Ron washed his body and waited for her to be done rinsing off. Finally they were able to switch again and Ron rinsed off before they got out and dried off.

Pansy used the charm from that book Narcissa had gotten them on Hermione's request to dry off her hair and Ron's and they went into the bedroom and laid down in bed after Ron put on some boxers and Pansy slipped on a thin silk night gown. Ron was laying on his back and Pansy scooted over and laid her head on his chest and put her leg in between his and cuddled into his side.

Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before turning the lights out with his wand cuddling with Pansy before they fell happily and comfortably asleep.

A/N: And there is chapter 16 finally. I'm sorry that that took so long to get out everyone. Though I am much happier with the main sex scene between Ron and Pansy than I was for Hermione's and Draco's. I know what the problem was though I sat there and forced myself to get that chapter done which is why it didn't come out so great but this one I took my time with and only wrote when I wanted to and had time lol. Though like I said I promise to make Hermione's and Draco's next sex scene much better than the last. Overall I'm pretty happy with this chapter, it was definitely one of the more fun wedding chapters to write. I hope this chapter was fun for ya'll to read, I hope you guys enjoyed me bringing in the older Weasley boys a little. Please review and tell me your thoughts, it'd mean alot to me.


	17. The First of the Pregnancies

A/N: Ok I know you guys probably want this story to get on with the plot but I don't like skipping too much time, like skipping a week just to get to the next wedding though I did consider it so this is another filler chapter but I just feel better about writing the story like this so sorry if you are annoyed with all the filler chapters. Anywho on with Chapter 17. :)

Chapter 17: The First of the Pregnancies

Hermione woke up Wednesday morning and stretched contentedly as she found Draco once again cuddling her in the morning as always. She moved some of his bangs out of his eyes and kissed his forehead softly. "Draco, it's time to wake up," she murmured softly.

"Nn uh," Draco groaned and cuddled into her more and wrapped his legs around hers.

"Uh huh," she giggled at his antics.

"Nuh uh," he said and squeezed her tighter.

"Draco that's a little too tight, and yes we have to get ready for breakfast," she said amusement clear in her voice and she kissed his forehead again.

"That's not a good enough wake up kiss," Draco rasped before clearing his throat.

"I only give wake up kisses to those who are awake," Hermione giggled.

"I'm awake...ish," Draco said causing Hermione to roll her eyes and giggle.

"Well be more awake and stop bear hugging me and we'll talk about a wake up kiss," Hermione said still smiling.

"Ugh you suck," Draco said before releasing her and sitting up.

"How's this for sucking?" Hermione joked before play tackling him back on the bed before straddling him.

Draco was caught by surprise and just chuckled, "Not so sucky now," before he lifted his hips up a little and Hermione realized their privates were touching and flushed a little.

"Not before school Draco, and here's your wake up kiss," Hermione said before leaning down and giving him a tender kiss.

When the kiss was over, Hermione got off Draco and began walking to the bathroom. "Hermione we haven't had sex since the wedding night, and we don't know if you are pregnant so shouldn't we keep trying?" Draco asked.

"We should but not in the morning before school, I don't want to be late for class," Hermione said making Draco snort and roll his eyes.

"Are you afraid to get pregnant Hermione?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm just scared that it'll hurt if we try again," Hermione said quietly.

"We won't know unless we try and I'll be gentle just as I was on our wedding night," Draco said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder.

"I know Draco, I suppose I'm being silly. We can try tonight," Hermione said.

"I can't wait for tonight then," Draco chuckled before tilting his head and kissing Hermione's neck.

"Mmm," Hermione sighed in content and tilted her head to allow him better access.

Draco began peppering her neck in kisses before biting her neck and beginning to suck. Hermione gasped in pleasure at the sensation even though she knew she should stop him before he left a mark. She didn't stop him however and Draco unlatched from her neck and smirked with pride at the dark blotch, "Now anyone who looks at you, will know you are mine," Draco said.

"I'm already yours, we are married," Hermione snorted.

"Yeah, well that doesn't stop some people from trying to take what others have," Draco said.

"Oh right," Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking towards the bathroom again.

"Hey 'Mione, can we take a shower together today?" Draco asked.

"Why not," Hermione said since she liked the way he said her nickname and Draco grinned and followed her into the bathroom.

They began undressing and Draco turned the water on to get it warm while Hermione brushed her hair. They got in and Hermione immediately realized Draco was hard as a rock and quirked her eyebrow in amusement. "You're sexy, I can't help but get hard when I see you naked," Draco explained and Hermione's cheeks colored.

"Thank you, but I am in no way sexy," Hermione said.

"Don't ever say that Hermione, you are beautiful and sexy. I'm going to risk sounding like a sap right now but you are the only girl who has ever evoked this response in me, and plenty of girls have tried throwing themselves at me which I of course denied but my point is I find you the most beautiful girl at this school, and I will never find anyone sexier than I find you," Draco said before stepping forward and hugging her to his body.

"You seriously think I'm more beautiful than anyone else?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think, I know you are," Draco said and kissed her sweetly.

"Aw Draco, that's so sweet," Hermione said smiling.

"I have my moments," Draco smirked making her rolls her eyes and smile.

*(SHORT 'SORT OF' SEX SCENE COMING UP)*

That's when Hermione became completely aware that Draco's erection was right underneath her warmth and she felt herself get a little turned on. She cleared her throat and stepped back a step hoping it would help since she knew they needed to get to breakfast but it only made it worse since she ended up rubbing her vagina over his shaft as she moved backwards and her cheeks colored again.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked as he saw her flush a little.

"Well yes, it's just you are at the perfect height for um, your penis to rub up against me," Hermione said and Draco looked down and smirked a little.

"So I am," he said, and he got down on his knees, "Is this better?" he asked deviously.

"Um I suppose we just have to shower and get ready though," Hermione said and Draco stepped forward on his knees and he hugged her around the waist before sitting down on his feet.

"I want to try something, you said no sex but this won't necessarily be sex," Draco said, and before Hermione could reply he pushed her up against the wall and lifted one of her legs up.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"You'll see," he said in a sing song voice as he placed her leg on his shoulder and latched onto her clit.

Hermione gasped in pleasure as Draco lightly sucked on her clit and wrapped her hands in his hair to steady herself. "D-Draco w-we h-have t-to g-get t-to br-breakfast," she tried saying but was having troubles actually being stern about it.

"You'll be my breakfast today," Draco said as he looked up at her smirking before he licked up her slit making her gasp again. He dipped his tongue in her briefly making her squirm and he liked it, so he stuck his entire tongue in and Hermione gasped again. So Draco began twisting his tongue around and Hermione went a little weak at the knee still holding her up and moaned. Draco took this as encouragement and began moving his tonuge every which way making Hermione moan and squirm.

Draco could feel Hermione's other knee threatening to give out under her pleasure so he grabbed her stomach with one hand to hold her up before he grabbed her other leg and threw it over his shoulder. Hermione let out a small shriek as she slipped down a little but her back against the wall and Draco's hand on her stomach kept her from falling all the way. Draco grabbed her waist with both hands to hold her up and began his assault on her pussy again.

Hermione's hands wound a bit tighter in Draco's hair as he began twisting his tongue every which way inside of her vaginia, and she let out a moan as she enjoyed the new sensation. "Oh Draco," Hermione moaned and Draco doubled his efforts making her moan loudly and begin breathing a little heavy. "Draco, oh Draco," Hermione couldn't help but moan as her insides were set on fire in pleasure. "Yes just like that," Hermione said and held his head closer as she felt her insides begin to tighten. "Oh I think I may go soon," Hermione panted and Draco began licking her as quick as he could. "Oh Draco, yes just like that, just like that, I'm about to go. Yes just like that, OH DRACO!" Hermione screamed out as she orgasmed. Draco waited until she came down from her high before he lapped up her juices greedily and licked his lips at the sweetness.

"You taste delicious," Draco said before putting her feet back on the shower floor and getting up and kissing her forcing her to taste herself. Hermione was a little shocked at first as Draco shoved his tongue in her mouth to make her taste herself, but she succummed to the kiss eagerly as she could tell this was turning Draco on. She didn't taste too bad though it was a little weird to be tasting herself she couldn't help but think.

Hermione broke the kiss and asked the question plagueing her mind, "Did you want me to give you a blow job now?"

"Well it'd be nice since I pleasured you, but I won't force you to Hermione, it's completely your decision," Draco said.

"I'll try," Hermione said and got on her knees and waited for Draco to lean against the wall. She firmly grasped his erection in her hand and just licked the tip making Draco gasp, then she stuck just the tip in her mouth to see what reaction he gave to that. Draco gave out a deep throaty moan which turned Hermione on a bit before she began sliding his large shaft into her mouth a little at a time. Hermione stopped once he was at the back of her throat and she had about 3/4 of his dick in her mouth. She used her tongue on the sides of him as she slid her mouth back and he moaned so she knew she must be doing something right. She began sliding his cock back into her mouth again and Draco balled his hands into fists against the wall probably trying to keep himself from pushing her head down more she guessed. When she came back up this time she decided to try grazing her teeth against him and he let out a sound that was a mixture between a gasp and a moan.

Hermione began bobbing her head up and down now that she was getting the hang of it using her tongue on him as she put his penis in her mouth and grazing her teeth with it on the way out. Draco was moaning and still clenching his hands on the wall to keep himself from choking her since he wanted her mouth on his whole dick. "H-Hermione a-are y-you s-sure y-you h-haven't d-done t-this b-before?" Draco panted out.

"Mmm hmm," Hermione said around his cock sending vibrations from her voice up his shaft and making Draco gasp in pleasure.

"W-Well y-you're r-really g-good a-at i-it," he said.

Hermione just continued her assault on his penis but going a little faster than before. Draco let out a strangled cry of pleasure at the change of pace and spread his legs a little. After a while Draco felt his body was going to cum soon and said, "Faster Hermione, I'm gonna cum soon."

Hermione quicked her pace as much as she could and felt Draco squirming underneath her and tried to go a little faster and a little deeper than before. It had the desired effect and Draco bucked into her mouth a little and began breathing heavily. "I'm about to cum, just like that 'Mione, just like that," he said and tried to keep himself from bucking into her mouth too much even though he still wanted her whole mouth on his cock. "Almost there, oh Merlin yes Hermione almost there, almost there, almost there, OH MERLIN HERMIONE!" Draco yelled and grunted as he began to cum into her mouth. Draco twitched as he came and Hermione's mouth became full of his hot seed. As he finished Hermione scooted backwards and spit out most of the cum in her mouth since she was gonna throw up if she didn't, and then swallowed the rest just to see how it tasted.

"It's a little salty," Hermione said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh damn Hermione, I didn't know you were going to swallow some, that looked so hot," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted before getting up.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked.

"Uh huh, what about you?" he asked.

"I do thank you, I've never been eaten out before and it was most enjoyable," Hermione said.

"You are better at blow jobs than Pansy, that was incredible," Draco said.

*(SORT OF SEX SCENE IS NOW OVER)*

"Thanks, now we better shower quickly because breakfast is almost over," Hermione said and they showered as quickly as they could. They got out dried off and Hermione dried her hair and brushed it quickly before they scrambled to get their school uniforms on. They grabbed a piece of leftover cake each and ate it on their way up to the school. When they got there everybody was coming out of the Great Hall already.

"What a nutritious breakfast, leftover wedding cake," Ginny snorted as they came up.

"Yes, well we didn't have time to get a normal breakfast sorry," Hermione said.

"Isn't wake up sex the best?" Luna asked.

"Oh well we didn't technically have sex," Hermione said blushing.

"Morning blow job, perhaps?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, it was her first blow job and it was incredible," Draco said smiling, Hermione just blushed deeply.

"I hope you reciprocated at least," Daphne said.

"Of course I did, I ate her out first so I guess you could say the cake was my second breakfast," Draco smirked making Hermione blush even more and made Daphne snort.

"We should get to Herbology before we are late," Hermione said trying to end that conversation.

"We should, don't want our plants to be lonely," Neville said lamely but trying to save Hermione more embarassment. She smiled gratefully at him and the group began heading to Herbology.

"We don't want our plants to be lonely? Really, Neville?" Ron asked as he snorted.

"Look it was the first thing to pop into my head to save Hermione more embarassment," Neville muttered.

"I figured, but next time try something less lame like we don't want Professor Sprout to dock us points or something," Ron said and slapped Neville on the back.

"Anyways, how are we going to do the bachelorette party for two people this friday?" Hermione asked.

"It'll be just like a normal bachelorette party just two brides to be," Astoria said with a shrug.

"So nothing will be different?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but there'll be two people drinking til they pass out not just one," Daphne giggled.

"Is that what you girls do at your parties? We've been doing that plus having strippers come," Blaise said earning him a scowl from Daphne.

"Really guys?" Daphne scowled.

"No, it was a joke calm down, didn't mean to upset anyone," Blaise said holding his hands up in surrender since it looked like Daphne wanted to hex him.

"Don't joke like that, you know I can be a jealous person," Daphne chided.

"I know, I'm sorry," Blaise said and kissed her cheek.

"Wow, aren't you two romantic," Draco joked.

"What would you rather we have a steamy make out session, and make us all late for our double Herbology lesson?" Daphne asked.

"No that's quite alright, don't need Sprout docking points," Draco said.

"That's what we thought," Blaise smirked.

They walked into the Green House and sat in their assigned seats and waited for the lesson to begin while talking quietly amongst themselves. "Welcome to Herbology students, today we are continuing our research on our individual plants and taking care of them," Professor Sprout said and the lesson began.

"I'm starting to grow fond of our plant, it's becoming prettier each time we see it," Hermione said as they all walked out of the Green House.

"Ours is starting to blossom, it's gorgeous. I'm thinking of getting some for our house when we get out of Hogwarts," Luna said.

"I agree, I'd love a garden full of rare plants," Neville said a bit dreamily.

"I just bet you would," Ginny snorted.

"Hey! Herbology is my hobby don't make fun of me," Neville said.

"I wasn't Neville, it's just amusing how starry eyed you get when you talk about Herbology and gardens and whatnot," Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah," Neville said blushing a little.

"I think it's adorable," Luna said and kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand.

"Wonder what we are having for lunch, I'm starving," Hermione said.

"Well you only had cake for breakfast what do you expect," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"I know," Hermione said.

"I'm starving too," Ginny said.

"You are starting to act like Ron, you ate a pretty big breakfast," Pansy teased.

"I can't help it if I'm really hungry today," Ginny said a bit insulted.

"You've been eating like that all week," Pansy snorted.

"Why are you paying attention to the way I eat, huh?" Ginny asked.

"It's a little hard to ignore, your eating habits have been resembling Ron's a bit more recently," Pansy said.

"Oh thanks," Ginny said insulted and stalked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"So she's hungry, don't make fun of her for it," Ron said.

"I wasn't really trying to Ron, I was stating facts," Pansy said with a shrug.

"Still," Ron said as they headed towards the Gryffindor table to a still sulking Ginny.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Ginny," Pansy said as they sat down.

"It's fine, just don't say I eat like Ron again," Ginny said as she piled a large amout of french fries on her plate and covered them in chili and shredded cheese that melted instantly from the heat.

Pansy looked at the large pile of fries with a raised eyebrow but kept her comment to herself, "Ok I won't," she said as Ginny dug into her food.

Luna had a larger amount of food than normal as well but was eating it much slower than Ginny was. "Wow Luna, that's a lot of food, are you gonna eat that all?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, I just feel very hungry today as well. I'll just eat until I get full I guess," Luna said with a shrug.

"Why does it matter if they are eating more food than normal?" Neville asked.

"Well I guess it doesn't, just a bit surprising is all," Daphne said.

"We've all had our days where we were hungrier than normal so I don't see what the problem is," Astoria said with a shrug.

"Yeah me neither, so can somebody pass the cheese, I didn't grab enough," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall stood up to make a speech and the whole hall quieted down. "Good afternoon students, I know you are all enjoying your lunches but I have an announcement. I just got word from Madame Pomfrey that the first of the pregnancies has happened, please stand up for a round of applause when I call your name couples. First we have Parvati and Seamus Finnegan and Padma and Dean Thomas who were the first two couples to get married, their consummation was a success they are two weeks and 4 days pregnant each. Second were Susan and Terry Boot and Hannah and Earnie MacMillan who were the third and fourth couple to get married, their consummations were also a success as they are two weeks and 3 days pregnant each. Congratulations students for being the first pregnancies since this marriage law was instated," Professor McGonagall said smiling and led the hall into a round of applause for the four couples. When the hall quieted down Professor McGonagall said, "That is all, and good luck to all other students who have married so far in hopes that your consummations were a success as well, enjoy your lunches," before sitting back down.

"Congrats girls!" Hermione yelled to Parvati and Padma who were a little bit down the table.

"Thanks so much Hermione!" The girls gushed grinning widely.

"Oh you're welcome," Hermione said smiling back.

"What about us?" Susan asked from the Ravenclaw table right behind Hermione.

"Oh I didn't see you girls, congrats to you too. That's so exciting," Hermione said.

"Well your back was to us so I forgive you," Susan teased.

"Thanks Hermione," Hannah said shyly smiling.

"You are so welcome," Hermione replied smiling back.

"A few days more and we can check if we're pregnant, can you believe it Gin?" Luna said dreamily.

"Oh I know, I'm so excited to see," Ginny said.

"Did anyone else get married the same weekend you two did?" Susan asked.

"Um I believe Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle got married on Saturday like Harry and I," Ginny said looking over at the two people who were smiling and talking about something as they ate across the hall at the Slytheirn table.

"Yes they did, and Michael and I got married on the same day as Hermione and Draco, and Lisa Turpin and Justin Finch-Fletcheley got married the same day as Pansy and Ron," Romilda Vane now Romilda Corner said.

"Oh, so everyone but Astoria and I are marriend off already?" Daphne asked.

"Yes you two are the last two and then hopefully we will all be pregnant and give birth around the same time," Romilda said smiling.

"Yeah, our kids will probably hate us if we all give birth to them around the same time though, because they may have to share a birthday," Pansy said laughing.

"It wouldn't be so bad since we could all have seperate parties for them," Astoria said.

"What if their birthday is the same day and they want to have their party on the same day?" Ginny asked.

"Then we could throw them a joint party, I don't know," Astoria said laughing.

"Then they'd really hate us for grouping their birthdays together," Pansy laughed.

"Ok so here's what we do, we hold the kid in until the next day so no one has the same birthday," Romilda said and all the girls laughed at how silly that sounded.

"Yeah I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would love us staying there holding a baby in for 24 hours," Ginny laughed.

"We could be like,'Sorry Madame Pomfrey we don't want any of the kids having the same birthdays so we have to hold them in until tomorrow' yeah I'm sure that'd go over well," Daphne said and the girls began giggling again.

"I highly doubt any of the kids will be born on the same day, unless one or more of us have twins then they'd have the same birthdays," Hermione said.

"Ugh, can you imagine having twins? You'd have to work twice as hard to get your prebaby body back," Romilda said.

"I'm going to laugh if you have twins now Romilda," Ginny teased.

"Please don't wish that upon me," Romilda said with giggle.

"The possibility of one or more of us having twins is actually pretty likely since there's bound to be twins in some of our families," Luna said.

"Way to make us panic Luna," Pansy said laughing.

"I'm just being truthful," Luna said with a shrug.

The guys who had all been talking amongst themselves began a conversation about Quidditch now which got them talking animatedly and quite loudly except for Ron who spoke up, "Pansy not to upset you, but it wouldn't surprise me if we had twins, it obviously runs in my family," he said and then chuckled at the look on Pansy's face that clearly said she didn't want to have twins.

"You better not get me knocked up with twins Ron Weasley or I'll kill you," Pansy said only half joking but Ron just rolled his eyes and snorted and went back to talking about Quidditch.

"I'm sure you could fuck yourself back into shape because I heard you get really horny after you give birth because your hormones are still all crazy," Romilda said.

"Sex burns calories, but I'm pretty sure you have to do more than have sex to get your body back to normal," Ginny said.

"Maybe so, but it'll certainly help," Romilda laughed and winked before turning back to Michael who had just begun rubbing the inside of her thigh.

"I'm so glad our flats are soundproof, I don't want to hear those two going at it," Pansy said.

"I'd rather not hear anyone but Draco and I going at it," Hermione said laughing.

"I agree, Neville and I are loud enough we don't need to hear others having sex too, though it may get us in the mood if you know what I mean," Luna said a little lustfully and looked over at Neville who blushed lightly but didn't answer.

"I'm so used to her quiet dreamy voice that every time I hear her talk in any other way, it weirds me out sometimes," Daphne said and the rest of the girls laughed and agreed.

"Hey, I can be as horny and lustful as any other girl," Luna said acting insulted.

"We're sure you can," Daphne said with a giggle.

"We better head to class before we are late," Harry said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep Professor Rosebaum waiting, now do we?" Draco said a little sarcastically.

"She's a pretty good Transfiguration teacher I'll admit, but McGonagall was better," Blaise said as they all got up and began heading towards the Great Hall doors.

"Yeah that's true, but don't let her hear you say that," Draco said chuckling.

"Of course not, who do you think I am, a Gryffindor?" Blaise joked.

"Oh hardee har har Blaise," Ron muttered.

"Oh I'm just teasing don't be so sensitive," Blaise said and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I'm looking forward to Charms after that, we're learning that new spell today," Hermione said excitedly.

"Don't you already know how to cast that charm both with words and silently?" Harry asked.

"With words yes but not silently just yet," Hermione replied making Harry roll his eyes and snort.

"So more like we are learning it and you are working on silently casting it or just reviewing it," Harry teased.

"Basically," Hermione smiled.

The group continued their way to Transfiguration bantering back and forth playfully even the more quiet ones, Neville, Luna, Astoria, and Theo joined in and the whole group was laughing hysterically by the time they reached the class and sat down in their seats hapilly waiting for the lesson to begin. Except for Luna who of course headed to her own lesson after dropping them off.

After Transfiguration it was time to head to Charms, "I can't believe we all managed to turn our partners into animals like that, that was a fun lesson," Ginny giggled.

"Yes, I think Draco made an endearing ferret," Hermione giggled and winked at him since that was the animal he took shape as.

"It just reminded me of fourth year all over again," Draco said moodily.

"At least this time it wasn't for you almost cursing Harry while his back was turned," Hermione said.

"True, but may I say you make a beautiful otter," Draco said.

"Thanks," Hermione giggled.

"Anyone else notice we became the animals our patronuses are," Harry asked.

"Oh you are right, you became a stag, Ron became a Jack Russell Terrier, I became an otter, and Ginny became a horse, so everyone must've become their patronus form," Hermione said smiling.

"You guys know how to cast full body patronuses?" Theo asked surprised.

"Yes, in 5th year remember we had the DA and Draco and the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad crashed in and got us all in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't hear all the details," Theo shrugged.

"Oh well we had a Defense club called Dumbledore's Army and Harry taught a group of students how to defend ourselves against Voldemort and his followers, and Patronuses were one of the things we learned and most of us mastered it," Hermione said smiling.

"Really?" Theo asked surprised.

"Yes, it was quite fun and interesting," Hermione said.

"So you are saying my patronus would be a ferret if I ever made a corporeal one?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and that'd probably be your animagus form if you were to become one as well since patronus forms and animagus forms are usually the same animal," Hermione said.

"Very interesting," Draco said.

"Yep," Hermione said smiling as they walked into class and sat down waiting for Flitwick to begin the lesson.

After Charms the group who were joined by Luna again walked to the Great Hall rather quietly since they were hungry and headed towards the Slytherin table to sit down. "I know this is going back to the conversation the girls were having at lunch, but are any of you guys ready to be a dad yet?" Neville asked as they all began piling food on their plate.

"I think I might be, I've always wanted a family and now I'm starting my own with the love of my life," Harry said sounding quite sappy but Ginny grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm ready to start a family with you too," she said before kissing his lips.

"I'm not sure honestly, I never imagined having kids this soon," Ron said nervously.

"Neither did I honestly, but at least we know our children will be raised in a loving home," Pansy said smiling.

"You're right, as long as we have each other we'll tackle any challenges that come our way, and that includes having kids," Ron said smiling and kissed Pansy's forehead.

"Wow, somebody's a bit of a sap," Harry teased and clapped Ron on the back.

"Hey, you sounded a bit sappy too," Ron said and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh so mature Ronald," Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't have to mature until I graduate Hogwarts," Ron said laughing.

"Anyways back to the conversation, are you ready to be a dad Neville?" Luna asked.

"You bet your beautiful ass I am, I was excited to find out we were having kids together when they passed this law because I love kids," Neville said smiling.

"Well let's hope that I am pregnant then," Luna said smiling. "On second thought, after dinner we could go try for a kid if we aren't already pregnant," Luna said huskily into Neville's ear though they could all hear it and bit Neville's earlobe making him blush a little and clear his throat.

"Wow Luna, you are a nympho," Daphne laughed.

"I like sex, what can I say," Luna replied with a giggle.

"Blaise, are you ready for a kid?" Daphne asked.

"Um I didn't really imagine having kids this young honestly so probably not, but I know that'll change once you get pregnant and there'll be no one I'll love more than you and our baby," Blaise said smiling.

"Very smooth Blaise," Daphne said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I try," Blaise said smirking and shrugging making Daphne snort and roll her eyes.

"What about you Theo?" Astoria asked shyly.

"I uh, I don't think I am honestly, but I probably will be once you have the baby and even if I'm not I'll have to be to help raise the kid with you," Theo said.

"So you don't want to have a kid with me?" Astoria asked crestfallen.

"No, no that's not it, I just didn't want to have a kid yet, maybe when we were in our twenties but not now," Theo said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Well whether you want to have a kid now or not, we are having a kid within the next year sometime so you better get used to the idea," Astoria said a little snappily.

"Astoria, are you on your period?" Daphne asked.

"So what if I am, that doesn't have anything to do with this conversation," Astoria said.

"You become a bit of a bitch if you don't hear what you want to hear when you are on your period, so technically it does," Daphne said while pointing her fork at her sister. "You need to calm down, he said he didn't want to have a kid just yet not that he didn't want to have a kid period," Daphne said and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Theo," Astoria said quietly and went back to eating her food quietly.

"It's ok," Theo said feeling bad for upsetting her.

"So Draco are you ready to have a kid, you haven't answered yet," Hermione asked getting the attention off those two who smiled gratefully at her.

"I like almost everyone else didn't expect to have kids just yet maybe in our twenties like Theo said, but I think we would make really good parents so I'm ready for anything, even if we have twins like you girls were talking about earlier," Draco chuckled.

"I don't think I'm ready for twins, but it's good to know you are ready for children," Hermione said smiling.

"You may say that now, but wait 'til you actually do have twins if you do at all of course and you may change your mind," Luna joked.

"Yeah, you're right, twins would be hard work, especially as your first group of kids," Draco said.

"True enough, but it'd be one hell of an adventure," Ron said chuckling.

"Tell me about it, I'd consider it more of a nightmare though," Hermione said.

"Mm hm," Pansy agreed.

When they all finished eating they began heading to their flats, Astoria in a much better mood after having some chocolate cake for dessert was holding Theo's hand cheerfully as they walked. "It's amazing what chocolate does for a PMSing female," Draco muttered as he noticed her change of attitude.

"Chocolate is the cure for any bad mood to a female, it really helps," Hermione giggled.

"What are you two giggling about over there?" Blaise asked.

"Oh just telling Draco how chocolate is the universal cure to everything for females," Hermione giggled and all the girls agreed heartily.

"Even diarhea?" Blaise asked chuckling.

"Ew Blaise, don't be disgusting," Daphne said and smacked him in the chest from right next to him.

"Ow," Blaise chuckled and rubbed the spot. "I was just asking a question Daph, don't gotta hit me," he said playfully.

"I do when you are being gross, girls don't like talking about bodily functions like that," Daphne said and rolled her eyes.

"True, keep your bathroom talk to yourself boys," Pansy said.

"You girls talk about your periods, what's the difference about talking about that and talking about poop, pee, and farts?" Draco asked.

"Periods are personal and a girl thing, the other stuff is just gross," Pansy said.

"Oh right," Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"Can we drop the talks about periods and stuff please?" Astoria asked agitated.

"Yes please, this is a ridiculous conversation," Hermione said.

"Good idea, let's talk about something else," Neville said clearly uncomfortable with the conversation about periods.

"So how about those Cannons?" Ron asked making them all laugh at the lame change of subject.

"Hollyhead Harpies are better than the Chudley Cannons," Ginny said matter of factly.

"Are we really gonna talk about Quidditch now?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Better than periods," Ron said shrugging.

"True enough, I agree with Ginny then," Hermione said laughing.

"Are you kidding me Puddlemere United is where it's at," Blaise said.

"I'd say Bulgaria," Theo said.

"Of course you would," Astoria chuckled.

"Or Ireland," Harry suggested.

"Yeah Ireland is good," Blaise said smiling.

The conversation of Quidditch carried them all to their flats and they said their good byes before going into their individual flats.

When Hermione and Draco walked into their flat they made their way to the bedroom to drop off their bags and change out of their school uniforms. "Hey Hermione, were we still going to try for a baby tonight?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes of course, sorry I forgot," Hermione said as she had stripped off her shirt and was in nothing but a bra, skirt and panties.

Draco was in nothing but pants and boxers when he had asked her, "That's ok, I'll help remind you," Draco said huskily as he stepped over to her and pulled her flush against his body. He took the strand of hair that was in her face and put it behind her ear before cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. The kiss increased in passion so Draco licked her bottom lip to gain access, she obliged happily and their tongues began fighting for dominance.

*(SEX SCENE BEGINNING!)*

Draco reached around her back and unclipped her bra in one fluid motion and pulled it off her arms quickly before pulling her flush against his body again. They moaned as their chests touched and Hermione's nipples pebbled at the warmth of his skin. Draco reached in between them and began massaging her breasts methodically and Hermione moaned at his expert touch. Draco began rolling her nipples between his fingers a little until Hermione's nipples were completely hard before he broke the kiss and stuck one in his mouth.

Hermione gasped as he began sucking and nipping at her nipple and she began to get a little wet between her legs. Draco switched nipples after a little bit and repeated the actions making Hermione gasp again and get a little wetter once more. After giving both nipples an ample amount of attention he licked in between her breasts on his way back up to her mouth and the sensation made Hermione gasp in pleasure once more before busying herself in the heated kiss Draco was giving her. Draco then unzipped her skirt and Hermione let it pool at her feet, before she reached in between them and began working at his buckle. When she undid his pants they fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them and lifted Hermione up at the same time and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

Draco led them to the bed and they plopped down to continue their kiss, Draco was laying on top of Hermione and she could feel his stiff member in between her legs and it made her want him badly. She began slipping his boxers off his hips and when she managed to use her legs to get them to his feet he kicked them off and she broke the kiss. "Draco no more playing, I want you now," she said lustfully and Draco's member got even harder if that were possible.

Draco hooked his finger in her panties and slipped them off in one quick movement before spreading her legs a little and positioning himself at her entrance, "Are you sure you don't want to do a little foreplay first?" he asked.

"No, I need you now Draco," Hermione said and wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled them towards her and his erection slid right into her wet folds. Both moaned at the feeling and began thrusting in rhythym with each other. Hermione was happy to find that it did not hurt at all but felt really good.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, you are so wet and tight," Draco moaned as he thrusted into her all the way to his hilt. Hermione gasped at the deepness but did nothing to stop him repeating the action, instead she wrapped her arms around his back and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Mmm Draco deeper," she moaned and he thrusted a little harder so it would go deeper. Again and again he thrusted into her trying to go as deep as he could and she just gasped and moaned in response, he could feel her nails digging into his shoulders and it both felt good and hurt. Draco knew he'd most likely scar from it since she had broken the skin already, when she began scratching down his back he gasped in both pleasure and pain. "I want it deeper Draco," Hermione moaned. and he grabbed her legs to her surprise and threw them onto his shoulders and thrusted back into her making her gasp at how much deeper it was.

"How's that for deep?" he said lustfully and began pounding into her roughly.

"Mmm Draco yes!" Hermione yelled as she began to feel her insides tighten. "I'm going to cum soon." Draco began pounding into her a little faster, and it wasn't long before he felt her explode around his cock. "Oh Draco yes!" she yelled as her fierce orgasm over took her, she was twitching a little as she rode out her orgasm. Draco continued to pound into her softer than before, but enough to make her orgasm last awhile. As she came down from her high she moaned at how sensitvie she was, "Draco I'm really sensitive," she said breathily as he continued to pound into her.

"Good, then I can make you orgasm again before this is done," Draco said smirking and took her legs from his shoulders. He bent her legs and made her lift her ass up so he could stick a couple pillows under her ass before getting on his knees and grabbing hers and slid slowly back into her and slowly back out before he began pounding into her again. Hermione let out a strangled cry of pleasure at the new sensation and clutched the bed sheets tightly in her hands and enjoyed him banging her into the bed with his rough thrusts.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione moaned clearly enjoying the new position. Draco began pounding as hard as he could, and they both moaned as he began working them both into an orgasm. "I'm going to cum again Draco, cum with me," Hermione said and almost sent Draco off the edge right then and there. He began pounding faster and they were both breathing heavily and moaning, until finally they both orgasmed together and their hips met with every rack of orgasm they both had. Draco pulled the pillows out from under Hermione's ass and plopped down on top of her as they both gave their final thrust and began coming down from their incredible highs panting heavily. They lay there together until their breathing and heart beats were back to normal before Draco lifted his head and smiled at her before giving her a loving kiss. "That was incredible, where'd you learn to do those positions?" Hermione asked.

"I researched sex positions in a library book one day when I was bored during 6th year," Draco said chuckling.

"They have sex position books in the library?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, they have books on everything at the library but those books are generally in the restricted section," Draco said smirking.

"Then how'd you find it?" Hermione asked.

"Psh, I'm Draco Malfoy, I do what I want," Draco said cockily and Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well let's go shower and clean up," Hermione said smiling and Draco pecked her lips again and got off her before they headed to the bathroom. Draco again went to get the water warm while she brushed her hair but she gasped in surprise when she looked in the mirror.

"What?" Draco asked a little alarmed.

"Look at your back, I'm so sorry," Hermione said horrified.

Draco looked at his back in the mirror and could see light bloody nail marks from his shoulders to the middle of his back, "Wow, didn't know you got me that good. Well all's fair in love and war," Draco said smiling.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Not so much now as it did when you first did it, but it felt good," Draco said smiling.

"You like the pain?" Hermione asked confused.

"I do, quite a bit actually," he replied.

"Oh well I still feel bad about it," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Don't and no biting your lip like that, it's turning me on," Draco said.

"And that's a problem?" Hermione asked seductively before walking over to the shower moving her hips more than necessary.

"I'm kind of tired from fucking your brains out, but I guess I'll just have to do it again," Draco growled as he followed her into the warm shower.

"Well come and get me Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said and beckoned him to her from under the water stream, water was dripping down her body and her cheeks were a little flush from the warmth and the sex they had already had and Draco got completely hard at that moment.

"You Mrs. Malfoy, are the sexiest woman on this planet," he said lustfully and closed the gap between them.

"Show me how sexy I am," Hermione purred and leaned back on the cool tile wall water still pouring down her body.

Draco crashed his lips to hers and ran his hand down her slick body before stopping at her core, he slid a finger up her slit and she gasped, Draco took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and stick his tongue in her mouth. Hermione arched into him as they kissed and Draco began playing with her clit Hermione twitching a little at his touch. So he stuck two fingers inside and began playing with her, Hermione moaned and spread her legs a little to allow him access before grabbing his member and beginning to stroke him. Draco groaned and sped up his fingers making Hermione speed up her hand, as they began to breath a little too heavy Draco made them both stop so they wouldn't end up going by each other's hands.

Draco lifted Hermione up by her small bum and slid himself into her, again she was against the wall and his body and he began thrusting into her slowly and methodically so it wouldn't be over too quick. As he thrusted it became a little harder to keep it this slow pace especially with Hermione trying to push him into her more with her legs. "More Draco, I want more," Hermione said and Draco began thrusting a little harder and faster. "Mm yes just like that," she moaned. Draco could feel his body wanting more so he began thrusting a little harder and faster and Hermione moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders to hold herself up more. "Yes Draco, I want more. Show me how sexy you think I am," Hermione moaned and Draco stopped trying to control himself and began pounding into her harder and faster. "Oh yes! Harder! Faster!" Hermione yelled and Draco began pounding her as hard and fast as he could.

"Oh Draco yes, make me cum again!" Hermione screamed and began digging her nails into his shoulders again making Draco gasp in both pain and pleasure again. They began breathing heavily and Draco bit into Hermione's shoulder making her gasp in both pain and pleasure as they fucked. The harder Hermione dug into his shoulders the harder he bit and it made their orgasms come quicker. "Draco cum with me," Hermione screamed and they both orgasmed once again while releasing their grips on each other's shoulders as they thrusted into one another as their orgasms racked their bodies.

"Do you doubt how sexy I find you now?" Draco panted.

"How could I?" Hermione said smiling before kissing him searingly as they came down from their highs. Hermione slowly dropped her legs from his waist and Draco pulled out of her and they stood there hugging and kissing one another under the warm water.

*(SEX SCENE OVER!)*

After they broke the kiss they began actually taking a shower quickly since they were so tired from their strenuous activities. They got out, dried off, and changed into their pjs before laying down happily cuddling and falling straight asleep.

A/N: Ok there's chapter 17, I personally think this sex scene was much better than their first, hopefully you guys agree lol. Next chapter is of course the last of the weddings the Greengrass sisters joint wedding/reception thing lol. After that I'm not too sure how to proceed from there except for the ball at Malfoy Manor to celebrate Draco and Hermione's wedding so if you have any ideas lets me know and I may be able to put it in lol. Please review and let me know what you thought people, it'll mean a lot. See you next chapter. :)


	18. The Grass Field Next to the Ocean

A/N: Ok once again I just wanted to remind you that I have all of the wedding pics up for all the girls so make sure you check them out, they are on my profile and you just have to copy and paste the urls to see the pics, hope you guys like them. Here is chapter 18 the last of the weddings finally. I'm getting kind of tired of them and I know you guys are getting tired of reading them so hopefully you will like what I do next with the story which of course will be the Malfoy Wedding Ball. :) Daphne's hair for her wedding is kind of like the picture of the girl wearing her wedding dress but instead of a white feathery thing sticking out the back she had sapphired burrettes in the sides and of course her tiara and veil on the top of her head. :) Btw the line "I'm Draco Malfoy, I do what I want" was borrowed from a second gen story that is a ScorRose A.K.A. a Scorpius MalfoyxRose Weasley story and Albus Potter says it. It's called Her Eyes and the sequel My Devotion by WrittenAnonymous both amazing stories, you should read them if you are into that pairing lol. I forgot to give a note to that last chapter lol.

Chapter 18: The Grass Field Next to the Ocean

Wedding 1: A Trip to the Beach

Daphne's and Astoria's bachelorette party had been fun but a bit of a blur for Hermione, she had stopped drinking once she got a stomach ache but she still had the drunk feeling afterwards. She woke up with a hangover even though she barely drank, and she had to go throw up a little when she woke up before she could take her hangover potion. "Are you ok Hermione?" Astoria asked from the bathroom door before drinking a hangover potion.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry not feeling so good," Hermione replied before walking back out to the living room of Astoria's flat and slumping onto the love seat she had slept on.

"I think once you get some food into your stomach, you'll feel better," Astoria said and sat down next to her to wait for some of the others to wake up before ordering breakfast.

"Yeah you're probably right, can I get a tummy soother potion though for the mean time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sure," Astoria said and walked back to the bathroom to grab one from the medicine cabinet and brought it back for Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled before drinking it.

"No problem, did you sleep ok?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, once Daphne and I finished drinking ourselves into sickness," Astoria said and giggled.

"I don't know how you girls do it, I can't drink that much," Hermione said and rubbed her stomach.

"It takes a lot of practice," Daphne said groggily from the bedroom door since her and Astoria had slept on Astoria's bed together.

"Oh I bet," Hermione said.

"Let's get some grub," Daphne said before chugging back the hangover potion.

"What about the other three?" Astoria asked.

"They'll wake up when they smell the food," Daphne said and walked into the kitchen.

"Or we could wake them up now," Hermione said smiling and got up and shook Pansy's foot since she was on the love seat across from her. "Pansy time for breakfast, wake up," Hermione said.

"Don't even talk to me about food yet," Pansy muttered before running to the bathroom and dry heaving.

"That good, huh?" Hermione said as Pansy walked back in with a tummy soother potion in hand and the hangover potion in the other.

"Fuck off," Pansy grumbled before drinking both.

"I had to do the same so don't worry," Hermione said before she went to go wake up Ginny and Luna from the extended arm chairs by the fire.

When all the girls were awake they all went into the kitchen to find some places at the table with coffee for the ones who liked coffee and the others had hot chocolate. Breakfast was your choice of coffee cake or danishes. "What kind of coffee cake is that?" Pansy asked as she sat down.

"I think it's cinnamon streusel," Daphne said before grabbing her second piece and a lemon danish.

"Sounds good, so I'll have a cherry danish and a piece of coffee cake," Pansy said and grabbed what she wanted before taking a large sip of coffee.

"Cream cheese danish and a piece of coffee cake for me," Astoria said smiling and grabbed her food.

"Ever had one of these raspberry danishes? They're deliecious," Ginny said cheerfully before grabbing one and a larger piece of coffee cake than the other girls so far.

Luna grabbed a piece of coffee cake as big as Ginny's and a blueberry danish, before sitting down and drinking some hot chocolate.

"I'll just take an apple danish and a piece of coffee cake," Hermione said and grabbed what she wanted.

"This is a very carb filled breakfast," Pansy commented as the girls sat there eating.

"Well Astoria's favorite breakfast is a cup of coffee and a danish so I chose that and my favorite breakfast though it is a little unhealthy is coffee cake and a cup of coffee so I chose those for our breakfast. I figured you non coffee drinkers would lke the hot chocolate," Daphne said with a shrug.

"You would be correct in that thinking," Ginny said smiling before taking a large sip and sighing contentedly.

"Hey Luna, Ginny, remember when you guys had those weird dreams after my bachelorette party?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Ginny asked.

"I had one last night, except I was in a field of red roses, which was weird because roses don't grow in fields they grow on bushes but there they were growing like it was normal and I went over to the stream nearby and bathed and that ball of light flew into my stomach just like your guys' dreams," Hermione said.

"I had that same dream, except it was a field full of different colored pansies," Pansy said.

"I guess Selene is answering your prayers too," Luna said serenely.

"So do you think that means we got pregnant?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, Ginny and I don't know if we are pregnant yet, though we can check soon since we would be about 2 weeks along. We had those dreams after drinking until our stomachs hurt at your bachelorette party and I take it you and Pansy had that same feeling last night?" Luna asked.

"Well yeah," Hermione said and Pansy nodded in agreeement.

"Well maybe it only happens when you drink too much after you have prayed to her," Luna said.

"We didn't have that problem," Astoria said and pointed to Daphne and herself.

"You also have not consummated your weddings yet though," Luna said.

"That's true, so drinking too much after consummating your weddings and praying to her means we might have that same problem?" Daphne asked.

"It's possible," Luna said with a shrug.

"Hmm, this Selene business is very interesting," Daphne said and the girls all agreed.

"If I got pregnant at my consummation, than that means I can check today to see if I am pregnant since it's two weeks after my wedding," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Well maybe you should wait a couple days so you don't steal our thunder at our weddings," Daphne giggled.

"I wasn't planning on checking today anyways, this is your guys' day I don't want to take the happiness away from your wedding by telling everyone I am pregnant or if I actually am," Ginny said.

"Well good, we should probably get showered and ready," Daphne said and after finishing her breakfast went to go shower, then Astoria did after her and then the rest of the girls took turns. They walked to the door of the flat both dresses in hand and began to head up towards the school. When they got outside they saw the guys' group already at the doors of the school and hung back until they were through the doors. "Good thing the guys didn't see us," Daphne said.

"Yes it is, but I think we'll be safe to walk now," Astoria said and the group of girls started walking again.

"So do you think this color changing nail polish we put on last night will switch from blue to green when we want it to?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, I don't buy make up and stuff that doesn't work how it's suppose to, you should know that," Pansy said looking at her nails, she had once again styled all the girls' nails.

"Well that's good to know," Daphne said.

"Mm hm, so you two ready for your big day?" Pansy asked.

"I'm a bit nervous actually, what if it hurts too much when we consummate?" Astoria asked worriedly.

"It hurts the first time Astoria but it gets better with every thrust," Hermione reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Astoria asked.

"Of course, I was a virgin before my wedding like most of us were and it hurt at first but as I got used to him it felt better, I'm sure you'll be fine," Hermione said.

"That's good to know," Astoria said.

"I'm nervous that I'm going to fall on my face during my wedding," Daphne said.

"I was too, but I didn't," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and besides you are used to heels half of us girls were not and we didn't fall on our faces," Hermione said.

"That's true, but still," Daphne said.

"You'll see once you are down the aisle, you'll be just fine," Ginny said smiling.

"I hope so," Daphne said and they continued their way up to the school talking about whatever came to mind. When they got into their dressing room they hung their dresses up and waited for the sister's mother to come in.

"Alright girls time to do your hair, Daphne hun how do you want your hair for your wedding?" Mrs. Greengrass asked.

"I want it up in a tight bun with these sapphired burrettes in the sides," Daphne said and pulled out two beautiful burrettes and then grabbed out two similar but different burrettes for the rest of the girls to have their hair the same.

"Tight bun it is," Mrs. Greengrass said smiling and began putting her daughters long hair into a bun. When she was finished she pushed the two burrettes into Daphne's hair and kissed her daughters' forehead. "You look gorgeous Daphne," her mom said smiling.

"Thanks mother, Astoria your turn," Daphne said before Mrs. Zabini walked in.

"Oh Daphne you look so pretty, Blaise will just drool when you walk down the aisle," Mrs. Zabini said.

"Thanks Mrs. Zabini," Daphne said.

"Oh it's Maria to you now, we'll be family after today," Mrs. Zabini said.

"Maria and Mario? That's amusing," Pansy said as she sat down for Mrs. Zabini to do her hair.

"Why?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"Your names are spelled exactly the same except his last letter is an o and yours is an a," Pansy giggled.

"Oh you are right, that it amusing," Mrs. Zabini said smiling.

The two mothers did three girls' hair each so it was quicker for them to get ready and then it was dresses and make up time. "Let's get your make up on," Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Ok mom" Daphne said and the moms did her makeup like she had it for the other weddings except for instead of black eyeliner and mascara she did blue to match her wedding theme and her eyeshadow was a shimmery navy blue and a shimmery cerulean blue blended together with a dark pink lipstain.

"Oh how gorgeous," Mrs. Zabini said smiling, "I'll work on you other girls while you two go get her dress on."

"Thanks Maria, that sounds great," Mrs. Greengrass said smiling and those two went into Daphne's private dressing room.

Maria did all the girls' make up the same as Daphne except using their own individual foundations and they all looked gorgeous by the time Daphne and her mother came back out. "Ok time for you girls to get your dresses on," Daphne said smiling.

"I'm going to the boys room to see if Blaise needs help with anything, see you girls inside," Maria said smiling and promptly left.

"Yeah, we're gonna look HOT!" Pansy said excitedly before all the girls grabbed their dresses and Pansy and Astoria went into one dressing room and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went into the other to put on their dresses.

When they came out in their dresses Daphne's whistled at them making all the girls break into giggles. "I really hope I don't fall on my face," Daphne said nervously as she put her tiara and veil onto her head.

"You won't fall on your face the Valderoffs are watching over us," Luna said.

"What in Merlin's name is a Valderoff?" Daphne asked confused.

"It's an angelic creature that watches over us in times when we need a lot of grace and poise to keep us from embarassing and making fools of ourselves," Luna replied and Hermione remembered that from the day of Ginny's wedding.

"Out of all the strange creatures you believe in, I think I like those the best," Daphne chuckled.

"Most people who believe in them do like them, but I believe it is time for us bridesmaids to go to get this wedding started," Luna said.

"You're right, see you girls in a few minutes and get Blaise into that room," Daphne said smiling.

"We will sis," Astoria said and led the girls out of the dressing room. When they got to the group of guys the mens jaws dropped at the sexyness of the dresses, "If you don't close your mouths, you'll catch flies," Astoria said giggling.

"Nice slit up the legs, I love these dresses," Theo said a little lustfully which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Careful Theo, your hard on is showing," Draco teased.

"Oh shut up Draco, I don't have a hard on," Theo said moodily.

"Oh chill, I'm just teasing you," Draco said smirking.

"Blaise, Daphne looks amazing and I know you'll drool over her but you gotta get into that room before she comes out," Pansy said smirking and pushed Blaise towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going," Blaise said and walked through the doors.

"You look dashing in that blue tux Draco," Hermione said looking him up an down approvingly.

"It brings out my eyes, don't you think?" he replied smirking.

"Yes it does, including the blue flecks in those silver eyes of yours," Hermione said smiling.

When the music started Astoria and Theo were the first couple in since Astoria was Maid of Honor and then it was Draco's and Hermione's turn since Draco was Best Man. As Hermione walked in the salty smell of the beach hit her nostrils. Behind the alter was a sandy beach with bright cerulean blue and turquoise water including waves but thankfully minus the seagulls. The alter itself was a navy blue wooden arch with navy and cerulean blue fairy lights wrapped around it. The aisle they were walking down was cerulean blue and the seats everyone was sitting on were navy blue with cerulean blue bows on them. The sun shined brightly in the make believe sky and the temperature inside the room was perfect for a beach wedding and even had a very light breeze. It was very nice and seeing how tan Daphne was, Hermione could see why she chose a beach as her theme. After Hermione and Draco got up to their places they turned around to see Pansy and Ron already making their way up the aisle behind them then it was Ginny and Harry's turn and finally Luna and Neville brought up the rear.

When the music restarted Daphne came in with her father and as predicted, Blaise's jaw dropped at how gorgeous she looked which of course made Daphne smirk at his face. Daphne was a sight of beauty and grace though, she had her father's arm in one hand and her bouquet in the other. Her bouquet was mostly white and light blue flowers but there were rare blue and purple orchids throughout it, it went with her dress nicely and was a very pretty bouquet. As Daphne made it up to the alter she handed her bouquet to Astoria and stood up next to Blaise.

"We are gathered here today to join Blaise Michael Zabini and Daphne Nicole Greengrass in holy matrimony, who gives her away today?" the same priest from the other weddings asked.

"I do," Mr. Greengrass said smiling before kissing his daughter's hand and happily handing Daphne's hand to Blaise before going and sitting in his seat in the front row next to his wife. The photographer the Greengrass' hired for their daughters weddings took a picture of her hand being switched between them.

"Very well, Do you Blaise take Daphne to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Blaise said smiling and winking at her making her snort and roll her eyes.

"And do you Daphne take Blaise to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Daphne said smiling.

"If there are any who oppose this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and no one said anything.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Draco brought them out of his pocket.

"Blaise take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Blaise took the ring that was for Daphne. The ring was a white gold band with a pretty large Marquise cut Sapphire on it, there was a marquise cut medium sized Blue Indicolite Tourmaline on either side to compliment the large gem nicely. "With this ring," the priest said.

"With this ring," Blaise repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Daphne Greengrass," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Daphne Greengrass," Blaise repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Blaise said and then slid the ring onto Daphne's finger. The photographer took a picture of it.

"Now Daphne you take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Daphne took the ring for Blaise. It was a white gold band with sapphires and tanzanites surrounding the edges. "With this ring," he priest said.

"With this ring," Daphne repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Blaise Zabini," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Blaise Zabini," Daphne repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

I thee wed," Daphne said and then slid the ring onto Blaise's finger. The photographer took a picture.

"Through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said happily.

Blaise and Daphne smiled at each other before hugging tightly and kissing happily and of course the photographer took a picture. After their kiss Daphne took her bouquet back from Astoria and they walked down the aisle holding hands and smiling with the wedding party following behind them back in their normal couples.

"As you know you are here for both sisters, and to allow the wedding party to get changed and ready for the next wedding there is a classroom full of refreshments and plenty of seats for all of you to wait in while we get the next wedding up and going and then you may return to this room," Professor McGonagall said from the back of the room as the wedding party walked out. "If you will all follow me I will show you to the classroom," she said and then led the guests into an enlarged classroom to sit in and wait for the next wedding.

Wedding 2: The Lush Grass Field

As the girls went back to the dressing room to change and get ready Mrs. Greengrass and Mrs. Nott followed them in. "Well should we totally change the hair and make up of everyone or just use a charm to change the colors?" Mrs. Greengrass asked.

"We can charm the make up different colors but I don't want my hair in a bun for my wedding," Astoria said.

"Well then how do you want your hair Astoria hunny?" Mrs. Greengrass asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Astoria said thoughtfully.

"Well do you want it up? Down? Half up, half down? Straight? Curly?" Mrs. Nott asked giving ideas.

"Well every one has had it in an updo of some form, I think I'll be different and do half up half down but I want my hair to be curly. I think that'd look very pretty," Astoria said smiling.

"So you wish it so it shall be baby girl," Mrs. Greengrass said smiling.

The girls all took their hair out of the bun and placed the Sapphired burrettes down on the vanity. The moms got to work curling everybodies hair, it took quite awhile except for Hermione's and Luna's who were already rather curly haired to begin with didn't require as much work to get their hair curled the way Astoria wanted it. Afterwards Mrs. Greengrass took half of Astoria's hair and pinned it up in a rather curly looking bun with a jeweled burrette in the shape of an emerald colored butterfly on a group of three peridot colored Jasmine flowers. Afterwards the moms proceeded to do the same with the other 5 girls' hairs since Astoria had gotten a clip like that for all the girls to use.

Afterwards they charmed the makeup to be green eyeliner and mascara instead of blue, the eyeshadow became a blend of shimmery light green and shimmery white instead of shimmery navy blue and shimmery cerulean blue, and they changed the lip stain from dark pink to a lighter pink.

"Oh that looks nice, huh girls?" Mrs. Nott asked.

"Yeah it'll go really well with our dresses," Luna said and all the girls agreed.

"Well let's all get into our dresses then," Astoria said smiling before the girls all grabbed their dresses. Astoria and her mother went into her own private dressing room, Pansy and Daphne went into another dressing room and Hermione, Luna, and Ginny went into the last and they all switched dresses.

When they all came out Mrs. Nott gasped at how pretty they all looked. "Oh you girls look so pretty," Mrs. Nott said smiling.

"Thanks Mrs. Nott," Astoria said.

"Oh to you it's Delia my soon to be daughter," Mrs. Nott said grinning.

"Ok Delia, my soon to be mother-in-law," Astoria said giggling.

"I'm so happy, I better go check on Theo and see if he needs help though," Mrs. Nott said and left the room.

"How much longer do we have to wait until my wedding?" Astoria asked.

"Oh not too long, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will move it up to in a few minutes if we ask her to instead of waiting for another hour or so," Mrs. Greengrass said.

"That'd be nice, because I don't want to wait that long," Astoria said.

"Anxious to change your name?" Mrs. Greengrass asked playfully.

"Oh yes mother, because you know how much I hate the Greengrass name," Astoria giggled.

"I knew it, but don't tell your father," Mrs. Greengrass said chuckling and winking at her.

"I won't, anyways I just don't want to wait around in my dress for that long," Astoria said smiling.

"I'll go have a word with your Headmistress then and be back and let you know what she said," Mrs. Greengrass said and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Good idea for the hair sis, we look great," Daphne said smiling.

"Oh thanks, it just came to me and seemed like it would be a good idea," Astoria said smiling.

"Well it definitely is we look really nice with it and these dresses," Ginny said smiling.

"I agree, I like the length of the dress too," Luna said dreamily.

"Well I thought this dress was perfect because it wasn't too long or too short and it's really pretty and feminine," Astoria said smiling.

"It is and it isn't too fancy where you can't wear it unless you are at a formal event, it's easy to wear it more than once is what I'm trying to say," Hermione said.

"I agree," Pansy said.

"Good news my little flower, Professor McGonagall has moved it up and it'll start in about 10 minutes, which will give the guests enough time to find their seats and for the wedding party to get into their places before you walk in," Mrs. Greengrass said smiling.

"That's great mother, so should the wedding party be out there right now?" Astoria asked as she placed her tiara and veil on her head.

"I'd say so," Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit," Daphne said and kissed her mothers cheek before leading the other girls out.

"Astoria and your mom seems to be closer than you and your mom I noticed," Hermione said.

"Yes, that is because Astoria has always been a mama's girl while I am a daddy's girl, I'm closer to dad and she's closer to mom, it's always been like that," Daphne said.

"Doesn't it bother you that your mother acts differently towards you two?" Hermione asked.

"It used to piss me off a lot when I was younger and make me jealous, but then I realized my father always gives me what I want, and treats me better than Astoria so it evens itself out between us," Daphne said shrugging and smirking a little.

"Ah I see," Hermione said.

"Girls you look nice," Ron said as the girls all walked up.

"Thanks Ron," they all chorused and smiled.

"I think they look great, much better than nice," Neville said and the girls all giggled at Ron sticking his tongue out at Neville and Neville doing it back.

"Thanks Neville," they chorused and smiled again.

"So where's my bride?" Theo asked.

"She'll be here soon, so you may want to start heading in," Daphne replied.

"Yes ma'am," Theo said making Daphne roll her eyes at him before he smirked and walked into the room.

When the music started Daphne and Blaise walked in first since they were the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Then it was Ron and Pansy's turn, then Hermione's and Draco's turn. They walked into the room and the smell of fresh green grass and flowers met their noses, behind the alter was a large bright green grass field filled with all different kinds of white flowers, Jasmine and Gardenias were the most recognizeable. The alter itself was a white woodern arch with light green fairy lights and flowers wrapped around it. The aisle they were walking down was light green and the benches were white with light green bows on them. The sun was shining in the make shift sky and there was a light spring breeze blowing, carrying the smell of all the flowers with it. It was very nice looking Hermione decided as her and Draco reached the Alter. Following behind them was Luna and Neville and then bringing up the rear was Harry and Ginny.

When the music restarted Astoria came in with her father, holding his arm in one hand and her bouquet in the other. Her bouquet was a mix of white and light green flowers with light green roses scattered throughout, it was very pretty and suited the wedding theme well. Theo had a look of awe on his face as he watched Astoria come down the aisle, it was really cute to see and Hermione inwardly giggled. When Astoria reached the alter she handed her bouquet to Daphne and climbed up.

"We are gathered here today to join Theodore James Nott and Astoria Cheyenne Greengrass in holy matrimony, who gives her away today?" the same priest from the other weddings asked.

"I do," Mr. Greengrass said smiling before kissing his daughters cheek and happily handing Astoria's hand to Theo before going and sitting in his seat in the front row next to his wife. The photographer the Greengrass' hired for their daughters weddings took a picture of her hand being switched between them.

"Very well, Do you Theodore take Astoria to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Theo said smiling shyly.

"And do you Astoria take Theodore to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," Astoria said smiling shyly back.

"If there are any who oppose this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and no one said anything.

"Now the rings," the priest said and Blaise brought them out of his pocket.

"Theodore take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Theo took the ring that was for Astoria. The ring was a white gold band with a pretty decent sized pear cut Green Topaz with a medium sized oval cut emerald on either side to compliment the large gem nicely. "With this ring," the priest said.

"With this ring," Theo repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Astoria Greengrass," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Astoria Greengrass," Theo repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed," Theo said and then slid the ring onto Astoria's finger. The photographer took a picture of it.

"Now Astoria you take the ring and repeat after me," the priest said and Astoria took the ring for Theo. It was a white gold band with emeralds and peridots surrounding the edges. "With this ring," he priest said.

"With this ring," Astoria repeated.

"I promise to love and care for you Theodore Nott," the priest said.

"I promise to love and care for you Theodore Nott," Astoria repeated.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"Through good times and bad,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"For as long as we both shall live,"

"I thee wed,"

I thee wed," Astoria said and then slid the ring onto Theo's finger. The photographer took a picture.

"Through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said happily.

Theo and Astoria smiled and hugged before kissing each other sweetly which of course the photographer took a picture of before they broke apart smiling. Astoria grabbed her bouquet back from Daphne and the bride and groom walked down the aisle holding hands and the wedding party followed behind them.

"The first bride and groom of today is going to go change back into their outfits, those in the wedding party who want to change your outfit to the prior one is welcome to do so. The guests will stay in here until you guys are ready," Professor McGonagall said and the groups broke off into seperate groups and went to their changing rooms. Luna, Ginny, and Astoria stayed in what they were wearing but Daphne changed back into her gown and charmed her make up back and charmed her hair back into the bun she had it in with her tiara and veil, while Hermione and Pansy changed back into the other dress, Hermione left her hair the way it was but charmed her make up back while Pansy charmed both her hair and make up back the way it was for Daphne's wedding. When they were done they went back to the Room to meet up with the boys. Blaise, Draco, and Neville had changed back into the blue tuxes while Harry, Ron, and obviously Theo stayed in the black ones.

After Professor McGonagall saw them she got the guests attentions and had them follow her back to the same enlarged classroom but this time it was different. Instead of looking like a plain oversized classroom it looked like a grassy picnic area since there were tables all over the grassy field but they weren't picnic tables but very nice tables. They alternated colors half the table cloths were light green and half the table cloths were navy blue but the tables looked checker boarded that way. The plates and other trimmings on the light green tables were white and the plates and other trimmings on the navy blue were cerulean blue. They had vases of flowers on every table, those rare purple and blue Orchids from Daphne's bouquet in navy colored vases on the navy blue tables and mixed types of white flowers mostly Gardenias and Jasmines in light green vases on the light green tables. The table in the back with the cakes on it was much longer than the normal tables and had double the buffet trays as the usual tables. The table cloth on the large table was light green and the buffet trays were cerulean blue to mix their two colors themes and making them look kind of like the ocean.

The cakes themselves were very different but both very pretty, Astoria's was to the left and Daphne's to the right. Astoria's was a four layered light green cake with white flowers crawling up the sides in a zig zag shape and ending on the top of the cake. There were little golden beads in the middles of the flowers and little golden frosting vines coming off the flowers. There were little beads of green frosting around the bottoms of each layer making it look like it was wearing a pearl necklace. Daphne's cake was a five layered cake, it was white with almost a different decoration on each layer. The top layer and the third layer had a navy blue ribbon wrapped around the bottom of the layers and little frosting sculpted looking diamonds with pearls at each corner that made it look almost like a quilt. The second layer had little blue frosting flowers with light blue pearls around the edges of them. The fourth layer had a large navy blue ribbon wrapped around it that ended in a large blue bow. The bow had a blue pearl brooch on the middle of it and the ends of the bow fell down on to the next layer. There were light blue pearls around both edges of the blue ribbon and finally the bottom layer had blue swirl decorations on it.

The most interesting part of the room though was the dancefloor, it looked like it was made of glass and underneath was a very wavy ocean. You could see the ocean like you were right above it and the occasional dolphin or fish would jump out of it. The lights on the dancefloor were all emerald green and cerulean blue making it look even more like an ocean. The disco ball above the dancefloor looked kind of like the sun causing a very pretty effect everytime one of the green and blue lights hit it. The rest of the room was lit up by little fairies with white or cerulean blue glowing wings so there was plenty of light. The room was very pretty and a perfect blend between Astoria's and Daphne's themes, the photographer took a picture of the room for them before everyone went in to go find a seat.

"Nice job on the room girls," Hermione said in awe as they walked through the door.

"Thanks, it looks better in real life than just imagining it," Daphne said smiling.

"It really does," Astoria commented.

When they got to their seats next to the dancefloor DJ Kasmira walked up to his DJ booth, "Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Greengrass sisters wedding reception. This is the last of the receptions of all the weddings here at Hogwarts this year and I have had fun DJing for them all, I hope you had a good time. Now onto the first Bride and Grooms dance," he said happily.

Daphne and Blaise grabbed hands and walked onto the dancefloor gracefully, Blaise spun her around and pulled her to him before they began dancing to the music. It was a Wizarding song of course about a boy and a girl who had been together before but it didn't work out and now they were trying again much more successfully, it definitely was perfect for Daphne and Blaise. Their dancing was pretty formal since they had to dance formally at all the pureblood balls they went to but if you looked carefully you could see some relaxing and love shining through. The photographer took a few pictures at their graceful waltz inclding when Blaise dipped Daphne at the end of the song. Blaise lifted her back up and they kissed lovingly which was a little odd coming from Blaise and Daphne since they were one of those couples that knew they loved each other but didn't show it off to others much, but the photographer happily snapped a picture of it before they came back to their seats holding hands.

"Very graceful dance there, now for the second Bride and Grooms dance," DJ Kasmira said and Astoria and Theo stepped onto the dance floor holding hands.

Theo made sure to spin her around before pulling her to him like everyone else pretty much did and they began slowly dancing and swaying to the music. It was another Wizarding song about a boy and a girl finding their first loves in each other and how happy they were to be together. It was a very cute song and perfect for those two Hermione couldn't help but thinking. Theo and Astoria were dancing a little formally but they were much more relaxed than Daphne and Blaise had been, and allowed their love to shine through much more as well. They were one of those sweet couples that you couldn't help but say "Aw!" at. Theo though rather thin and weedy dipped Astoria and had no problem holding her like that for a photo before pulling her up and giving her a sweet kiss which the photographer took another picture of then they walked happily back to their seats.

"Very nice indeed, now for the first Bride's Father/Daughter dance," DJ Kasmira said and Mr. Greengrass walked over to Daphne and held out his hand to help her up. They walked onto the dancefloor and stood there ready in the position for when the music started and then they began dancing a very formal dance. It was another Wizarding song about a father and a daughter who danced together all the time, so it was kind of similar to Hermione's daddy/daughter dance but obviously not. Their dancing was a bit too formal for the song but Hermione knew that that's how they had to dance at pureblood balls. The photographer took a picture of them dancing right before the song ended. Mr. Greengrass bowed and Daphne curtsied to each other before walking back off the floor.

"Alright and now the second Brides father/daughter dance," DJ Kasmira said and Mr. Greengrass held his hand out for Astoria to take so he could help her up and they too went to the middle of the floor and got in position. When the song started they began dancing formally as well to a Wizarding song about a daughter who was closer to her mother but would always love him no matter what, it definitely wasn't the best song but it was perfect for Astoria and her father. The photographer made sure to take a couple pictures as he had with Daphne's father/daughter dance. When the song ended Mr. Greengrass bowed and Astoria curtsied before they walked off the floor to their seats.

"Time for the first groom's Mother/Son dance," DJ Kasmira said and Blaise walked over to his mother and held his hand out for her to grab before he helped her up. They walked onto the floor and got in position, it seemed like all the dances today would be formal since they began dancing formally when the music started. It was a Wizarding song about a mother and a son who used to cook together when he was small and how they formed a bond through that, so it was a little similar to Ron's but a different song. The photographer took a couple pictures throughout the dance as well. When the song ended Blaise of course bowed and his mother curtsied before he led her off the dance floor and back to her seat before he sat down.

"Ok and last but not least we have the second groom's Mother/Son dance," DJ Kasmira said and Theo walked over to his mother and held his hand out for her to take so he could help her up before he led her onto the floor. They too began dancing formally but a little more relaxed than Blaise and his mother had been since Mr. Nott was in Azkaban like Draco's father they didn't see the need to make their dance too formal. The song was a Wizarding song about a boy and his mother always sticking together because of the boys difficult father and how close they were because of it, Hermione could tell the song was significant and perfect for Theo and his mother since his father must've been difficult like Draco's had been. When the song ended they hugged before he bowed and she curtsied and then he led her off the floor and back to her seat.

"Well done all, now the dancefloor is open for everyone," DJ Kasmira said before putting on a song for people to dance to.

"This reception seems like it's going to take longer than the rest," Ron said.

"Well it's for two brides what did you expect?" Daphne asked.

"Is the buffet going to open sooner than at the rest of the weddings since there are more people?" Ron asked.

"No, it'll open at the same time because really it's the same guests pretty much for both weddings," Astoria answered.

"Oh," Ron said with a face that clearly said he was unhappy about that information.

"Tough luck, your stomach can wait," Pansy snorted in amusement.

"Says you," Ron muttered and heavily sighed.

"Anyways, so how does it feel to be Mrs. Daphne Nicole Zabini?" Pansy asked.

"I like it so far, my name has a nice ring to it, I have a gorgeous husband, I'm so happy I can finally say that word, husband and the combining of our families is advantageous both money wise and society wise," Daphne gushed and giggled.

"That's true on all accounts, I am definitely gorgeous though," Blaise said cockily making them all laugh. "I have a beautiful wife, I am also glad to be able to say the word wife, and our kids are gonna be both smart because of me and lookers because of both of us. Life is good," Blaise said smiling making Daphne snort in amusement.

"I'll have you know I am pretty smart myself, I just don't like showing it," Daphne said.

"I know babe," Blaise said and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, aren't you two sweet," Pansy laughed.

"You know it," Blaise said and winked which Daphne just rolled her eyes at.

"And you, how does it feel to be Mrs. Astoria Cheyenne Nott?" Pansy asked.

"It feels good, Theo and I are in love, my name also has a nice ring to it, and he's not bad looking either," Astoria said giggling and winking at Theo to show she was teasing him.

"Well I think you are beautiful no matter what you think of my boyish charm and good looks," Theo said with a smirk and a wink back.

"Aw, you guys are so cute," Pansy giggled.

"We try," Theo said smugly making them all laugh.

"Really I'm just excited that we are in love and happy to be together, and it may sound materialistic like Daphne said but the combining of our families will be advantageous as well for both money and society standing," Astoria said.

"That's true the Notts and Greengrasses have always been well off, but together they'll be richer in both money and standing with the higher ups of our society," Theo said.

"As will the Zabinis, though we are a little higher up than the Greengrasses and Notts as it is, no offense," Blaise said looking sheepish.

"You're right the Zabinis are higher up in society than our families are, you are closer to the Malfoys standing but obviously not as high as they are so we don't take offense," Astoria said.

"The standing of the pureblood families is really hard to understand, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It can be, but we learn about it from a young age since we are pureblood though that's all going to change once this marriage law has married off all the purebloods to other blood statuses in the next couple generations since obviously not every pureblood was put with a different blood status partner," Daphne said.

"Well after this war there was more purebloods than others, so it makes sense but that'll change once the lower years become old enough to marry, since they weren't as affected since most were made to leave before the battle anyways," Hermione said.

"True, but I was mostly talking about the 6th and 7th years right now," Daphne said.

"I figured as much," Hermione said.

"Buffet is open to everyone, wedding party first," DJ Kasmira said and they all got up to go get something to eat. As they ate many people came to congratulate the brides and grooms on their marriage. They talked about whatever came to mind as they waited for the speech and cake times. Finally DJ Kasmira stood up and said, "I have been informed by the brides' mother that it is toast time and then time to cut the cakes will follow. Let's start with the first couple's speeches and then we will start the seconds'."

"Well as best man I believe I should start the toasts, to Blaise and Daphne," Draco began as he lifted his glass. "You two have been rather close friends of mine since we were young and I appreciate you both for it. I know though you two don't show it much, you love one another and I couldn't be happier for you both, you deserve each other. I know you two will care for each other and treat each other right from now until forever. Blaise I know you will keep her happy and of course spoil her with whatever she desires and she deserves it for being a true friend to us all. Daphne I hope you will not be as much of a pain in the ass now that you are married and will be doted upon constantly, (Draco smirked and winked at her to show he was kidding) I know you will reciprocate and keep him happy and keep him on his toes at all times just like he deserves for being the best friend I've ever had. Congrats to you both, may your lives be full of love, happiness, and of course laughter," Draco said and raised his glass and everyone took a sip.

"Thanks for the speech mate," Blaise said.

"Yes thank you, though I am not always a pain in the ass," Daphne said.

"Your welcome, and yes you are," Draco said making both him and Blaise chuckle.

"Am not," Daphne said very childishly and stuck her tongue out briefly which only made them laugh harder.

"I think three speeches will be suffice for each couple, one from the best man and one from the parents so I will take the next speech," Mrs. Zabini began and lifted her glass. "To my dearest Blaise and Daphne, I am so happy that you two were chosen to be together. I know you will make each other very happy whether it be by doting upon each other, nice gifts, or doing something to show your love for one another. I know love isn't all about how many gifts or vacations you give to each other, but Blaise if you are ever in the dog house so to speak, a piece of fine jewlery or a nice little vacation will get you back where you want to be. (Mrs. Zabini laughed and winked at her husband since he did those things to help himself out when she was mad at him) All joking aside, I know you two will have a very successful marriage and I couldn't be more thrilled for you. Blaise I raised you into a gentlemen, and I know you joke around quite a bit but I know for a fact that you will always treat your wife well and be there for her when she needs you. Daphne you are gorgeous, and I know you will make me beautiful grandchildren and I know that though you may use sarcasm more than most people you will be a great wife and mother to them and always be there for them when they need you. Congratulations to you both, may you lives be full of love, happiness, laughter, and of course lavish vacations," Mrs. Zabini ended her speech with a laugh and a wink to them about the vacation joke. Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Nice speech mother, thank you," Blaise said smiling and hugged his mother.

"Thank you Maria, it was a lovely speech," Daphne said.

"Oh you are welcome dears," Mrs. Zabini said smiling.

"I will of course take the honors of the last speech for my daughter's wedding," Mr. Greengrass said smiling and raising his glass. "To my darling Daphne and Blaise, I haven't been able to be around and watch your relationship unfold since obviously I am not here at Hogwarts but I can tell that you two love each other and will treat each other right. You are both strong, independent, and charismatic people and I think you will have an outstanding married life. I can see that you two will work together through whatever problems you may have and once children come along you will be great parents. Daphne you deserve the world on a platter, you are a very special and magnificent girl and I know Blaise will give it to you which makes me happy. I also know that you will return the favor for him, because that's just who you are, though you may not like to show it. Underneath all that sarcasm is a kind, forgiving, loyal, and very loving girl, no woman and it'll be very good in this marriage. Remember you two communication is the key to a good marriage and if you mess up begging for forgiveness will never be below you, trust me Blaise, oh and presents will always help like Maria said. (He chuckled and gave his wife a loving look) Blaise, I've known you since you were small and I know you are a kind, comedic, respectful, and caring young man and you will treat my baby right and love her the way she deserves to be. I say you are comedic and I know your lives will be full of laughter since playful banter is how you guys always act towards each other and that's good. Laughter can be a cure all in most situations. Anyways I'm going to wrap this up by saying may your lives also be filled with happiness and love, congratulations!" Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Oh Daddy that was a beautiful speech," Daphne gushed and grinned widely.

"Thank you Mr. Greengrass, that was a very nice speech and I promise to take care of your baby girl," Blaise said smiling and kissed Daphne's cheek.

"You are welcome guys, and I'll hold you to that Blaise," Mr. Greengrass said smiling.

"Very nice speeches indeed, now for the second couples speeches," DJ Kasmira said.

"It is my turn to start the speeches now as best man then," Blaise said and raised his glass. "To Theo and Astoria, I know you two will be very happy together from now on and I know that you will never have problems showing each other how much you love one another. I'm so glad that such a sweet girl like Astoria got a nice guy like you Theo and vice versa, you two are perfect for each other if you don't mind me sounding like a sap for a second (He chuckled and winked) Theo you are a really good guy, and I know that you will be there for Astoria when she needs you and will always treat her well. Astoria you are a sweetheart, and I know you will always make my mate Theo happy and treat him as well as he will treat you. You two are going to have a long successful marriage, I just know it and I couldn't be happier for you guys. Congrats to you both, I hope your lives are full of love and joy!" Everyone raised their glasses and sipped.

"Oh that was a sweet speech Blaise, thank you," Astoria said smiling.

"Thanks mate, that was real nice," Theo said smiling.

"It's what I do," Blaise said cockily half smirking, half smiling making them all chuckle and roll their eyes.

"To my Theodore and Astoria," Mrs. Nott began and lifted her glass. "Today you embark on a whole new journey, marriage is not like any other relationship. It's more than that and it'll be a journey for you two to get to know each other inside and out since you obviously didn't choose to marry. I can see you are both happy together and already quite in love which swells my heart to see. I am so happy for you two and I can already tell you will take care of each other and be there for one another at any given time. You are both shy and sweet people and I can see that this marriage will allow you to come out of your shells a little and learn to live. I know that you two will have a great life together and when you have children, I just know you will be wonderful parents. Theo you are without a doubt the biggest blessing I have ever received and I know that your kids and beautiful wife will be your biggest blessings. I know you will be the best father you can be because you are kind, smart, caring, and just overall amazing. I know that you will make your wife as happy as you can make her and spoil her with presents from the heart regularly. Astoria, you are a sweet, caring, and wonderful young woman and I know you will be the perfect wife for my Theo. I also know that you will be a great mother to your children, they will grow up in a nice, loving environment and I couldn't ask for more for my grandchildren. I will babysit if you two ever need some alone time as I'm sure your mother will too Astoria. I hope you two have a long, healthy, happy life full of love and happiness, Congratulations!" Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

"Oh mother that was the best speech I have ever heard and it was lovely, thank you," Theo said smiling and hugged his mother.

"It really was quite beautiful thank you so much," Astoria said smiling.

"Oh you are welcome dears," Mrs. Nott said.

"Not sure how I can top that speech if I can at all, but I will give the last speech for my daughter's wedding," Mrs. Greengrass began as she lifted her glass. "To my little flower Astoria and her new husband Theodore, you two make a fantastic couple! You are both kind hearted, sweet, loving, and just spectacular people. I know that you will have a very successful marriage and always take care of each other and love one another from now until forever. I like Theo's mother said think you two will be the best parents for your children and I couldn't be happier that my grandchildren will grow up in a joyful and caring environment. I will also babysit if you ever need it and for your children too Blaise and Daphne. (She smiled at her other daughter and her new husband) Astoria you have always been my fragile little flower but I know you have grown up now and are no longer fragile, you can take care of yourself and your new family. I cannot wait to watch you blossom into the wonderful woman you are becoming and being married and being out on your own is the way it'll happen. I know you will be a strong matriarch for your new family as I have tried to be for mine and I just hope you will still come around for dinner once and awhile. Theo I have known you since you were young and you have always been respectful, and I know you will carry on that respect into this marriage and treat my baby girl how she deserves to be treated, with love and care just like a delicate flower. A family is like a plant if you think of it with love, nurturing, and plenty of nourishment it'll grow into a big strong plant and that's how I see your family growing. I hope your lives are full of nothing but the best of everything, Congratulations to you both!"

"Oh mother that was a beautiful speech, thank you so much," Astoria said smiling and hugged her mother.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Greengrass, it was a great speech," Theo said smiling.

"Just spoke what came to heart," Mrs. Greengrass said smiling back.

"Another set of nice speeches now it is cake time, again first couple first then second couple." DJ Kasmira said.

The brides and grooms walked to the back of the room to their individual cakes, the photographer took a picture of both cakes before Daphne and Blaise walked up and grabbed their cake cutting knife. It was white porcelain with little blue painted waves like the ocean wrapping around it and a sapphire stuck to the end of it. The photographer took a picture of them cutting into the cake together and then they cut their piece out and cut it in half and fed it to one another which the photgrapher took a picture of as well. Then Astoria and Theo grabbed their cake cutting knife, it was white porcelain with green painted flowers wrapping around it with a butterfly shaped emerald stuck to the end of it. The photographer took a picture of them cutting into their cake as well and then they finished cutting their piece and cutting it in half before feeding it to each other which the photographer of course took a picture of as well. Then each bride and groom took another piece of their cakes and went to sit down. The cake choices were Daphne's which was red velvet cake with raspberry filling with real chopped up raspberries in the middle or Astoria's which was a chocolate cake with bannana filling with real chopped up bananas in the middle.

After the group all got the piece of cake they wanted they sat down to eat it. They began talking idly as they ate their cake and more people came to congratulate the brides and grooms as the time went by. "We should go dance," Pansy said and the group all headed to the dancefloor to dance.

"It's a bit weird that this is the last wedding we'll be attending for the time being, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Frankly I'm glad, dressing up in a fancy dress every weekend of this month practially is getting tiring," Hermione said.

"I have to agree, dressing up and looking pretty is fun once and awhile but doing it every day of every weekend for a month is just overkill," Ginny said.

"Well you all have one more fancy event to go to next weekend and then you will have quite a bit of a break," Draco said.

"Oh right, the Malfoy wedding celebration ball is next Saturday right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is, and you all are going to come to help Hermione feel more at ease in this new society she will be a part of," Draco said.

"Yes we know," Luna said.

"Do us guys have to come?" Ron asked.

"Yes you do," Hermione said making Ron and Harry sigh exasperatedly.

"Hey you two are my best friends, and all of these girls need dates so their husbands are required to come," Hermione huffed.

"We know 'Mione," Harry said.

"I think us girls should wear the bridesmaid dresses for our own weddings we got for ourselves, since it's a wedding celebration," Astoria said.

"Ooh that's a good idea though yours and Luna's are a bit short for a ball don't you think?" Daphne asked.

"Who cares, it's not like we are the main focus anyways," Astoria said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Or we could wear them some other time and just get different ball gowns," Luna suggested.

"That's true we could, or we could just use a charm to lengthen the dresses so that we can still wear them to the ball," Astoria suggested back.

"Ooh I like that idea and that way we can rewear those dresses another time and no one will be the wiser since they'll be back to their original lengths," Luna said.

"Very true," Astoria said smiling.

"So now that that is settled we can also wear our hair and makeup the same as we did for the weddings just for fun," Daphne said smiling.

"We probably should," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Ok, and us guys do we have to wear what we wore for the weddings?" Neville asked.

"To match us you should, that way we have some form of pattern," Pansy said.

"Right," Neville said.

"Well I think it's about time to go consummate these weddings," Daphne said.

"You are probably right, it's getting a little late," Astoria said nervously.

"Be gentle with my little sister Theo," Daphne said.

"I will be," Theo said.

"Good, let's go Blaise," Daphne said suggestively, she had clearly looked forward to the consummation of their wedding and he apparently did too because he jumped into gear to follow her quickly.

"Hey Mr. DJ, the brides and grooms have left the building, time to wrap it up," Pansy said.

"I have just been informed by one of the wedding party members that the brides and grooms have left so time to wrap this party up, please take all belongings with you," DJ Kasmira said.

"Professor McGonagall, once again can you have the cakes wrapped up and sent off to their flats?" Hermione asked as she passed her.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said smiling.

"Thanks professor," Hermione smiled back.

"Not a problem," Professor McGonagall said and the rest of the wedding party walked out the doors to head to their flats for the evening.

A/N: Ok and that is finally the 18th chapter, that took longer than I wanted it to, to write but I can't really concentrate on writing once my husband comes home because he turns the tv on for background noise while he plays his DS. *ROLLS EYES* Lol. Anyways I wanted to mention that since you probably have no idea what stones I was talking about for Pansy's, Astoria's, and Daphne's rings, I will be posting a picture of those stones so you know what they look like. Yes I matched the stones to the wedding theme colors mostly and I did it on purpose because I felt like it lol. Anyways please let me know what you thought with a review, it'd mean a lot to me. I'll try to have chapter 19 out as soon as possible. :)


	19. Some Good News

A/N: Ok a sort of filler chapter before the ball because I'm not really into skipping too much time between chapters though I may consider it a little later on when we have a bunch of pregnant hormonal women lol. ;P Anyways I hope you looked at all the wedding stuff pictures for this story I have posted which again includes the weird ring stones for our Slytherin girls. Oh just a bit of awesome news last night I went to the midnight premiere of the Harry Potter Lego Years 5-7 and got it since my husband was also getting Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim for the midnight premiere so now I got both Harry Potter Lego Years 1-4 and 5-7 games, YEAH! Lol. I really think today's date is cool 11-11-11, definitely a rare date in the calender. Anyways onto chapter 19, can you believe it? :D (This was all written on the day I started the chapter lol) Wow today 11-16-2011 I got a really mean anonymous review from a girl named Danielle, that was probably the worst flame I've ever gotten and it was on chapter 9, she didn't even read the whole story before giving up on it and calling it garbage, just wow people can be so rude lol. Went to the midnight premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 1 last night and it was amazing! So can't wait for the next one now lol. :)

Chapter 19: Some Good News

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall on Monday morning and walked over to the Gryffindor table to meet up with all their friends. Ginny seemed to be bouncing in excitement from something as did Luna. When they sat down Ginny almost pounced on them, "GUESS WHAT?!" she said excitedly.

"What Ginny?" Hermione asked a little weary of her over excitement.

"We're pregnant!" Ginny said happily.

"Oh Ginny, Harry congratulations! I'm so happy for you," Hermione said and hugged both her friends.

"Thanks, our consummation was a success, I checked yesterday since I was late and I am two weeks and two days pregnant," Ginny said smiling.

"Our consummations was a success as well, Neville and I checked yesterday and I am two weeks and one day pregnant!" Luna said excitedly which sounded weird in her dreamy voice.

"Oh my Goddess, congratulations to you guys too!" Hermione said. The whole group began saying congrats to their two pregnant couples excitedly.

"Is Professor McGonagall going to make a speech for you girls too?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not sure, we will have to see at lunch I guess," Ginny said.

"Hermione, do you think our consummations were a success too since theirs were?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't noticed any changes in myself yet so I guess only time will tell," Hermione said.

"True, I hope they were, that way we can all be pregnant at the same time, that'd be so fun," Pansy said smiling.

"Not for us it wouldn't be," Ron said.

"Yeah 4-6 girls all hormonal and pregnant at the same time would be horrendous," Draco agreed as did the rest of the boys apparently since they were all nodding their heads.

"Whatever," Pansy said and rolled her eyes.

"We girls think it'd be fun at least," Daphne said and all the girls giggled and nodded in agreement.

"So we will all agree to disagree on that then," Blaise said.

"Yep," Daphne said before they all started eating their food again.

"Hey at least we know why you two were eating so much last week now, you are going to naturally start eating more since you are pregnant," Hermione said.

"Very true," Ginny said as she looked at the large pile of hash browns, eggs, and bacon on her plate before continuing to eat.

"Well have your appetites increased?" Luna asked to Hermione and Pansy.

"Mine sure hasn't," Pansy said.

"Mine has a little but I could just be really hungry today," Hermione said with a shrug. She truly was pretty hungry, she actually woke up hungry which didn't happen often.

"Well maybe you two just have to keep trying," Luna said.

"We're ok with that," Draco said and Ron agreed full heartedly.

"I just bet you are," Hermione laughed.

"You know Ron, we could go have a quickie in a broom closet really quick if that's how you feel," Pansy said suggestively.

"Really?!" Ron asked shocked and a little excited.

"No, I'm too hungry, I just wanted to see your reaction," she replied before laughing at the disappointed face he made.

"That's not very nice to tease me like that Pansy," he muttered.

"Sure it is," Pansy said and giggled.

"I'd be careful Pansy, Ron's known to hold a grudge," Hermione giggled along.

"I'm not too worried about it, I mean what's he gonna do?" Pansy asked with a smirk and a shrug.

"I can tease right back," Ron said simply.

"What could you do that'll tease me in front of all these people?" Pansy asked.

"Plenty," Ron said with a smirk before he leaned over and bit her shoulder making her gasp in pleasure before he rubbed his hand up her thigh, under her skirt and then lightly caressed her vagina over her panties with his finger tips.

Pansy moaned a little at his touch before she reached over and stroked him a couple times over his pants, "Two can play at that game Ron," she said a little breathlessly since he was still caressing her lightly.

"Hey save that for the bedroom kiddies, we don't need you two to start going at it right here in the Great Hall in front of everyone," Blaise chuckled.

"We won't," Ron said though it seemed a little strained since Pansy had begun stroking him over his pants continuously.

"Seriously guys, not at the breakfast table, there's a broom cupboard right down the hall," Daphne said.

"We can wait til we get out of school tonight," Pansy said and stopped stroking Ron and he stopped caressing her.

"Yeah we can," Ron said and they went back to eating quickly since it was almost time for class.

After they finished eating they began heading to Ancient Runes except for Luna who was heading to Care of Magical Creatures for a double lesson, she was the only one out of the group of 12 still taking it.

Ron was having a hard time covering up the boner that still hadn't gone down so he decided to walk in the middle of the group which supplied just enough cover thankfully. Pansy walked next to him holding his hand smirking at his predicament. What didn't help is it seemed like she had more of the buttons on the top of her shirt undone than usual and around her tie he could see her splendid cleavage and the top of her pink push up bra with black polka dots with black lace that he loved so much. He growled at her and she puffed up her chest a little more and grinned at him making him glare at her. "What's wrong Ron?" Pansy purred.

"You know damn well, what's wrong," he mumbled so only they could hear him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Pansy said.

Ron reached up and unbuttoned another button on his shirt and loosened his tie a little since he was getting a little hot and noticed Pansy look, she loved his chest and the light ginger hairs that were starting to come in a little towards the top. He also flexed his arms a little so she could see his muscles and she whimpered lightly since she also loved his large arm muscles. Ron smirked at her and winked before they walked into Ancient Runes and went to go sit down in their seats. As the lesson began they teased each other back and forth while still managing to pay attention which was pretty impressive for Ron at least.

After Ancient Runes it was time for Arithmancy and Hermione could still see Ron and Pansy teasing each other as they left the class, it was amazing that they had both managed to pay attention enough to take notes for class and still tease each other. She rolled her eyes at them before she walked through the doors to Arithmancy since it was right across the hall almost from Ancient Runes. Hermione could see out of the corner of her eye that Ron and Pansy teased each other and again still managed to pay attention enough to take notes during class which peeved her quite a bit. She wanted to know when Ron's concentration had improved so much since he never would've been able to do that before. Maybe Pansy had a good influence on him somehow though she figured she'd distract him more.

"Earth to Hermione," Draco said next to her making her jump.

"What's up Draco?" she asked.

"Just wondering where your mind is at, you have a spaced out look on your face," Draco chuckled.

"Oh just Ron and Pansy have been teasing each other all day so far, but yet they both are able to concentrate enough to take notes and still pay attention, I'm just wondering when Ron's concentration improved so much since he couldn't do that before," Hermione said.

"Well sometimes being in a relationship does weird stuff to you," Draco said with a shrug.

"I suppose you are right," Hermione said thoughtfully as she thought about how much she had changed since she had gotten with Draco.

"I know I am," Draco smirked making her snort in amusement.

"You obviously haven't changed any, still cocky as ever," Hermione said.

"I have too changed, I never call you names anymore, I don't look at other girls anymore because I have the sexiest woman in the world, and I actually learned to love somebody," he said.

"Draco you haven't seen every woman in the world, so you can't possibly say I'm the sexiest," Hermione snorted.

"I don't care if I haven't seen every woman in the world, I know you are the sexiest because you are my woman," Draco said and kissed her gently before they continued walking to lunch.

"Draco, when did you become so sweet?" Hermione asked smiling.

"When by fate I was matched with the love of my life," Draco said smiling back.

"Aw, you are the love of my life too," Hermione said not being able to contain the grin on her face.

"Ugh you two are too sickeningly sweet, you are giving me a cavity," Daphne groaned sarcastically making them all laugh.

"I'll play dentist for you later to fix that," Blaise said suggestively and winked at her making her grin mischieviously.

"I might just be ok with that," Daphne giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

"So I take it the "retaking of your virginity" went well?" Pansy asked remembering that Daphne had said since it had been so long for them both they felt like virgins again before their wedding.

"It did indeed, didn't hurt at all and felt much better than I remembered it," Daphne said smiling.

"I second that, the first time her and I had sex wasn't as great as this time was," Blaise said smiling.

"Well it generally feels better after awhile of not having sex," Pansy said with a shrug.

"True," Blaise said.

"So Pansy are you done teasing Ron yet? You two are sort of distracting me today," Hermione asked.

"Nope, not until we get to our flat tonight but we'll sit behind you as to not distract you from the lessons if that'll make you feel better," Pansy said laughing.

"It would actually, because whenever I see it out of the corner of my eyes it makes me want to look which obviously distracts me," Hermione laughed.

"Well we'll sit behind you in the rest of the lessons then," Pansy said.

"Thanks," Hermione said happy that she wouldn't have to watch those two tease each other for the rest of the day.

"No problem," Pansy grinned as they walked into the Great Hall with Luna who had been waiting at the door for them. They all walked over to the Slytherin table to sit down and eat lunch, todays menu consisted of steak and kidney pie and they each grabbed one and began to eat happily. Luna grabbed some bacon after asking for it and crumbled it on top before smothering it in gravy. "Weird cravings much, Luna?" Pansy asked laughing.

"No, I always eat it like this," Luna said mildly as she began eating.

"Ok then," Pansy snorted in amusement and shook her head not remembering Luna ever eating it like that before.

"So how was Care of Magical Creatures Luna?" Neville asked.

"Oh it was a very good lesson today, Hagrid went over Dragons and he actually had a real one there. It was very old and lethargic so it just sat there as Hagrid talked about it and showed us the different parts of it's body. A couple of us actually got to ride it around the grounds afterwards, me included, and then the caretakers of the dragon put it back in the cage it came in and took it back to Romania. No, your brother wasn't there Ron," Luna said as Ron just opened his mouth to ask that question.

"How'd you know I was going to ask about Charlie?" Ron asked.

"You Weasleys are nothing if not consistent in certain behaviors," Luna said with a shrug but wasn't going to go any further into it and went back to her pie leaving Ron more than a little confused.

"Attention students," Professor McGonagall said and the whole hall quieted. "I just wanted to say that we have more good news, according to Madame Pomfrey we have more babies on the way. I want you students to stand up when I call your names so we can give you a round of applause. Ginny and Harry Potter and Millicent and Gregory Goyle are both 2 weeks and 2 days pregnant and Luna and Neville Longbottom are 2 weeks and 1 day pregnant because their consummations were a success. Congratulations students!" Professor McGonagall said cheerfully and the student body gave a round of appaluse for the three couples led of course by the professors.

After Professor McGonagall sat down everyone began congratulating the students who were pregnant even across the hall people were shouting making it a very cheerful lunch.

"Have you told mom yet?" Ron asked suddenly to Ginny just thinking about it.

"No not yet, Harry and I are going to owl her and dad tonight after classes," Ginny said.

"Oh good, because she'll be angry if she doesn't find out right away," Ron said.

"Yes I know, which is why we are telling them tonight," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know what would be funny?" Harry asked her making her quirk her eyebrow.

"We should send them both Howlers since Mr. Weasley I mean Arthur, gonna take awhile to get used to that, will still be at work. That way they both find out at the same time and it'd be funny to imagine their faces as they get a Howler," Harry chuckled at the idea.

"That'd be hilarious," Ron chuckled along.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you have the cunning of a Slytherin in there somewhere," Ginny giggled.

"So are we going to do that?" Harry asked smiling back.

"Yes, but what should it say?" Ginny asked.

"It'll be in your voice saying 'Harry and I have some great news' and then you yell 'WE'RE PREGNANT!', " Harry said smiling.

"That'd be funny," Ginny said.

"Yeah one of my more clever ideas," Harry said smugly and leaned back in his chair grinning and putting his arms behind his head.

"Ok don't let it get to your head Mr. Harry 'I saved the world' Potter," Ginny snorted.

"That'd be a great name plate, wonder if they'd actually make one that said that," Harry teased and Ginny playfully back handed his stomach making him suck in really quick and grunt. "I was just kidding," Harry said and rubbed the spot she slapped.

"I know, now give me a kiss smart ass," Ginny smiled and he leaned over and gave her a loving kiss.

"Ok now I have the cavity from the sickening sweetness," Hermione teased and rubbed the side of her jaw as if she had a cavity there.

"Oh shut up," Ginny rolled her eyes but everyone was laughing anyways.

"Alright, let's get to class before we are late," Harry said and they all stood up and began heading for the Potions classroom.

"Yeah, don't want old Sluggy to dock us points," Ron said.

"Yes I'm sure our Head of House likes being referred to as old Sluggy," Theo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey it's a nickname Theo, Slughorn can be too much sometimes so you call him Sluggy," Ron chuckled.

"You call him that to his face and see how he feels about it," Theo said smirking.

"Nah, don't want him to get upset at me or dock points," Ron said making them all roll their eyes and snort in amusement.

When they sat down Professor Slughorn began the lesson immediately, "Welcome class today we are brewing the very difficult and tricky Draught of Invisibility. It is used to turn you invisible for a short time only, it is as I said very difficult to make and a bit tricky if you get it wrong. So I want you all to pay attention to exactly what you are doing while brewing today," he said. As promised Pansy and Ron sat behind Hermione so they wouldn't distract her so her and Draco could concentrate on their potion fully which made Hermione extremely happy. Ron and Pansy decided to try concentrating on their potion more than each other during this class as to not mess up their potion but they teased each other here and there when all they had to do was stir or something simple.

At the end of class every person's Draught of Invisibility was almost perfect except for Hermione's and Draco's whose potion was perfect both being excellent potioneers. Blaise's and Daphne's was probably the second highest in quality since Blaise was also an excellent potioneer and Daphne was pretty good herself but not as good as Blaise.

"Excellently done class, 20 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin for the excellent potions," Professor Slughorn said happily before he dismissed the class.

"20 points each for doing good on a potion? Go Gryffindor and Slytherin," Ron chuckled and the rest followed suit.

"Yeah well we already knew Professor Slughorn was more adamant on giving points to houses equally then Professor Snape ever was, Merlin rest his soul," Blaise said somberly as they were all hit by the death of their ex Potions professor one way or another.

"Yes, well time for DADA, anyone else excited?" Astoria said to change the subject.

"I am, but I always am, it's my favorite class," Harry said.

"Not that you need it, eh Harry?" Blaise said smirking.

"I may have helped save the world but I know I still need it, I want to be an Auror afterall," Harry said.

"So do I, so I also need it though I also helped save the world," Ron said.

"Stop tooting your own horns and keep walking," Draco snorted and lightly kicked them both in the ass.

"Hey, we have the right to toot our horns a little bit," Ron said smugly making them all laugh.

"I'll give you that but we're going to be late if you don't walk faster than a snail in a snow storm," Draco said chuckling.

"Oy we're going, we're going hold your horses," Ron said and began walking a little faster. When they got to class the Professor started the lesson right off the bat not giving them any time to socialize before class like usual. Pansy and Ron again sat behind Hermione to keep their promise to her.

The group was all sore when they left class, they had been instructed to duel after the first 15 minutes of class was spent going over the new hex they were learning.

"Is it possible to have one big bee sting all over your body? Because that's how I feel right now," Ron moaned.

"Ugh I know the feeling, Hermione knocked me on my ass with that hex we learned and I can't move without hurting," Draco groaned.

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione said for what felt like the 20th time.

"Maybe next time you'll put up a shield charm quicker," Pansy teased though Ron had hit her with the spell too and she felt just as crappy.

"Pansy didn't Ron send you halfway across the room with a stinging jinx earlier?" Draco asked smirking.

"Only because I'm so little, I can't help it that I'm only 5'2 and 115 lbs," Pansy said and then stuck her tongue out.

"Is that why I can pick you up with one arm, I didn't realize you were so light," Ron said thoughtfully.

"You never asked," Pansy shrugged.

"Well I've always been told it's rude to ask women about their weight," Ron said.

"It is, but you haven't gone out of your way to be less rude before, what's different now?" Hermione snorted.

"I'd rather not be fighting with my wife all the time so I've gained a little tact," Ron said making Hermione snort again and roll her eyes.

"That's good, maybe now you won't make mom or I want to hex you from now on," Ginny teased.

"Oy, what's up with teaming up on me here?" Ron asked.

"It's just too easy," Ginny said lauging though stopped quickly since her jaw was still sore from when Harry accidentally hit her in the face with a spell.

"Ha serves you right," Ron muttered and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wow, how old are you guys? Twelve?" Daphne snorted at them being so immature.

"So says the one who almost cried and hit me with a powerful stunning spell when I messed up her hair with a spell by accident," Blaise said still rubbing his chest.

"I told you I was sorry, but you just don't mess up a girl's hair," Daphne said irritably.

"It's not like you didn't fix it right away with a spell," Astoria said and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Still," Daphne sniffed.

"It's not like I'm not going to be messing it up later tonight," Blaise smirked and winked at his wife.

"You might not get that opportunity now," Daphne said and then laughed at the scandalized look on Blaise's face.

"You're joking right?" Denying me nookie because I accidentally messed up your hair?" Blaise said with his mouth agape.

"We'll see," Daphne said smirking though her tone implied she was definitely kidding.

"So what all did you get hit with Neville?" Harry asked seeing Neville limping.

"Way too much but the most painful one was that hex we learned today on my ass, not sure how Romilda managed to hit me on my ass but she did, now I'm pretty sure I got a bruise or bump or something," Neville groaned and rubbed his ass. (Since Michael was in Ravenclaw and so was Luna those two ended up getting teamed up for classes and Neville and Romilda were since Ravenclaws and Gryffindors only had Herbology together, otherwise everyone was partnered with their spouse.)

"Hope that heals quickly," Harry said knowing how badly that had to have hurt since Ginny had hit him in the stomach with it and it hurt badly and had knocked the air out of him at the time.

"At least you didn't get hit in the nuts by Astoria's stinging hex, my balls are in constant pain," Theo moaned and they realized he was limping and walking very slowly.

"I'm so sorry hun, I feel so bad," Astoria said sadly.

"It's fine, I'll go get some pain reliever potion from Pomfrey after dinner," Theo said.

"I may go with you," Neville said.

"Why? What's wrong Neville?" Luna asked as they walked up to her.

"Romilda hit me in the ass with a hex and my ass hurts like a mother f-er," Neville said.

"Oh my poor baby, I'll make you feel all better afterwards," Luna said softly and patted his shoulder as they headed towards the Gryffindor table to sit down.

"I just bet you will," Neville said huskily surprising the group a bit since he was usually the more embarassed one.

"We've been experimenting with roleplaying a little, he really likes the sexy nurse outfit," Luna replied to the surprised looks on their friends' faces.

"Ah I bet that is sexy, will you dress up for me Pansy?" Ron asked.

"Dress up for me, and I'll dress up for you," Pansy said laughing.

"Deal, I can play the famous Quidditch player and you can be my sexy groupy," Ron said and winked at her.

"I could or I could play the sexy damsel in distress and you can be my knight in shining armor," Pansy said and bit her lip as she smiled at the prospect of that idea.

"Or we could do both, one this time, the other the next time," Ron said smiling.

"We could," Pansy said smiling back.

"What about you Hermione would you ever role play?" Draco asked making her blush a little.

"Um maybe when we are more experienced, I have a sexy librarian outfit that Luna and Ginny made me get," Hermione said.

"Ooh I like that idea, banging you up against a book shelf in the personal library at Malfoy Manor, I like that idea indeed," Draco said smiling at the idea.

"Only you could pull off the librarian look Hermione since you are such a bookworm," Ginny giggled.

"I suppose," Hermione said.

"Wait, I got the sexy nurse outfit when we were all shopping for role playing outfits and you got the sexy school girl. When'd you get the sexy nurse?" Ginny said thinking about it for a second.

"I had my dad go pick it up for me and bring them to my wedding where he dropped them off with a house elf that took them to my flat, since I wanted more than just the school girl, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of getting it for me but he did it. He also got me a policewoman, a sexy greek goddess outfit, and one very special other but it's a secret," Luna said smiling secretly to herself.

"Ah I see," Ginny said.

"So you girls only got one each?" Harry asked Ginny and Hermione.

"Yes, we were a bit reluctant to get those to begin with," Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"We didn't know if we'd like the role playing idea to begin with," Hermione answered honestly.

"Exactly," Ginny said.

"I see," Draco replied.

"How about now?" Harry asked.

"We haven't done it yet so I don't know," Ginny snorted.

"Mmhmm," Hermione said agreeing with Ginny.

"Did you get role playing outfits Daphne?" Blaise asked.

"No, but I can owl order some if you really want me to," Daphne said.

"We can pick some out later," Blaise said excitedly.

"What everyone's gonna start role playing now?" Pansy laughed.

"Why not?" Daphne said.

"Theo and I aren't, that I know of at least," Astoria said looking at Theo for confirmation.

"We just began a couple days ago I think we'll wait for a little bit before that," Theo said.

"Sounds good," Astoria said smiling.

"I'll have to owl order some too but I do have the perfect outfit for both scenarios we were talking about earlier," Pansy said smiling.

"Awesome so which are we starting with today?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch star," Pansy said smirking. Ginny looked knowingly at Pansy knowing she was going to wear that Chudley Canons outfit with the Quaffles on it that she helped Pansy pick out.

"We could Role Play that same exact scenario Harry," Ginny grinned mischieviously as she remembered her emerald green outfit with golden snitches on it.

"If you want to, I'm ok with it," Harry grinned though a little wearily at the mischievous look on his wife's face.

"Ok, well tell us how that goes then but dinner's over we better head to our flats," Ron said.

"You just wanna hurry to your flat to get laid," Hermione giggled.

"She's been teasing me all day what do you expect?" Ron asked.

"Nothing but that I guess," Hermione laughed. "Have fun guys, I'm gonna hold the role playing until a little later, I won't do it here at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"What? Not wanting to defile the Hogwarts library Hermione?" Draco teased.

"Not particularly," Hermione laughed.

"We'll see about that when your heavily pregnant and hormonal," Draco said and winked at her making them both laugh again.

"Alright well have a good night, Neville and I are heading to get the pain relief potion," Luna said.

"So are Theo and I for his balls," Astoria said and the four walked off to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm going to go have fun with my wife," Ron said and the rest got up to follow him to the flats.

"I'm all for it just let me have a couple minutes to change before we start though," Pansy said.

"You won't change in front of me?" Ron asked.

"No that'd ruin the surpise of the outfit I have for you, so I'll change into it and you can change into your Quidditch robes," Pansy said smiling.

"Ok sounds good," Ron said.

"Same goes for you Harry, Pansy and I both have the perfect outfits for this," Ginny said smiling and Pansy nodded.

"I can't wait," Harry said smiling.

"Did you get a Quidditch outfit?" Draco asked as they headed out the front doors.

"No, those two got them when I wasn't next to them," Hermione said and gave an apologetic smile.

"Ah well damn," Draco said.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think about it when we were in the lingerie shop, I was really embarassed and just wanted to get out as quickly as we could but that obviously didn't happen. They pretty much revamped my underwear and bra wardrobe," Hermione laughed.

"We could always owl order something nice and Quidditchy," Draco laughed.

"I'd only wear it during a Quidditch role playing experience but sure," Hermione said smiling.

The group finished walking to their flats talking amongst their couples about Role playing ideas to try in the future before walking into their individual flats to spend time with each other.

A/N: Ok so there's chapter 19, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought bringing up the role playing outfits from the lingerie shopping chapter would be fun and give the group something to talk about during this filler chapter and whatnot. Like or dislike? Let me know. I was considering doing a Drabbles fic to do a couple parts in the story I didn't want to put in the story but still write it, not sure if I will. Anyone wanna see the drabble of Pansy and Ron role playing with the Quidditch outfits? I may do a one shot like that but I'm not sure unless ya'll really wanna see it lol. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can and review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. :)


	20. The Malfoy Wedding Celebration Ball

A/N: Wow chaper 20 already, I'm really surprised I've been able to write this continually and make it so long without having Writer's Block really at all. I'm gonna take the time to say again thanks to all those who favorite or alert me or my story or have reviewed, you guys really inspire me to keep writing. I know I individually message all who do those things but I wanted to make a shout out in the story for those I cannot message since your private messaging is disabled. Sorry it's taken awhile for me to update been playing Skyrim a lot lately and that game is really addictive lol. For the anonymous reviewer who requested more Astoria and Theo, I will try to add more of them though they are my more quiet couple that don't talk much but listen lol. This chapter is of course the Malfoy celebration ball at the manor, I hope I do it well since this is supposed to be an important thing between those two though I have a nasty little plan that you will probably hate me for but I have a good reason for it haha.

A/N 2: Jeez I just got three other hateful reviews, all from anonymous reviewers by the names of Kris, Jarenaplates, and Erin on this last chapter and if he or she is reading this you clearly have not met my friends if you think that lol. We are all really open about our sex lives. Am I that terrible of a writer that people gotta say such hurtful things towards me? I didn't think I was but apparently they do. I'm 21 people not 12 or 13 like they seem to think btw. Blah way to ruin my day lol. Oh well, sorry I had to vent a little onto the chaper.

Chapter 20: The Malfoy Wedding Celebration Ball

Hermione woke up on the day of the ball very queasy and nervous about the ball, she knew her friends would be there with her but still being in such a different atmosphere would be difficult for her. She wasn't used to being all dressed up and being the center of attention like she most undoubtedly would be at the ball. Nor was she used to being in a room full of so many important people that she would have to impress if she were to ever be an acceptable Lady Malfoy. Hermione pushed Draco off her and ran to the bathroom and wretched as the queasiness became too much. Draco followed her in and held her hair for her as he rubbed her back soothingly until she was all spent.

"I'm way too nervous about this ball Draco, what if I make a fool of myself in front of everybody? Or say something stupid and everybody will hate me for it? Or..." Hermione ranted but Draco cut her off.

"Hermione, I'm sure you will do just fine," Draco said reassuringly as he helped her up off the floor.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I know you Hermione, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully," Draco said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving her to brush her teeth and shower.

When she came out she looked a little better so he went in to take his shower while Hermione decided what to wear for the day. It was important for her to look good as she was meeting Narcissa and a few other guests before the ball for dinner with Draco. She eventually settled on a shimmery silver scoop necked blouse with 3/4 sleeves, a pair of light wash jeans, and silver sandles to match. She grabbed her white puka shell bracelet she got from Hawaii, from when her parents and her went when she was 9 years old, and put it on. It still fit as her wrist only got a little bigger as she grew and grabbed the white puka shell necklace to match it before putting that on as well. When Draco came out she smiled nervously at him and he nodded his approval at the outfit before beginning to get dressed in a silver silk button up shirt, light wash jeans, and some white and silver designer tennis shoes. He figured he may as well match her since it was a day to celebrate their marriage.

Hermione grabbed the dress she was planning on wearing for the night and laid it across the bed for now before searching for her heels to match it. She placed them next to the dress and looked thoughtfully at her jewlery before remembering the Malfoy family heirloom burrettes Narcissa had given her and grabbing those and placing them on the dress before looking at her necklaces. She decided to use the earrings and necklace she had worn for her wedding since they matched the teal burrettes Narcissa had given her and placed them on top of the dress as well before looking at Draco for his approval. He smiled at her and relief flooded her body if only for a little bit since she was still really nervous about the ball.

"Hermione you will look gorgeous tonight in that outfit, I promise and you will undoubtedly do swimmingly with the party guests," Draco said still trying to reassure her.

"Thanks, I wish I had that much confidence in myself at the moment," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Just wait until you are actually at the ball I'm sure you'll feel better once you are doing well with everything," Draco said.

"Hopefully," Hermione muttered before her stomach growled and he chuckled before leading her into their kitchen to find something to eat.

"Do you want to cook something, call for something from the house elves, or go to the Great Hall?" Draco asked as Hermione sat down in the dining room.

"Ugh whatever will give me food quickly, I'm starving," Hermione moaned and leaned her head on the table.

"House elves it is," Draco said before calling out for breakfast and it appeared on the table. The house elves had decided on giving them ham, cheese, and bacon omelettes with two strips of bacon and two sausage links on the side. Hermione dug in immediately and sighed in content after her first mouth watering bite of omelette. Draco chuckled at her as she all but stuffed her face before tucking in himself, he wasn't nearly as hungry since he hadn't thrown up this morning but he was still pretty hungry and ate rather quickly himself. When they were finished eating Draco took the plates and their empty cups of pumpkin juice to the sink and rinsed them off before coming back into the dining room to a happier Hermione.

"Breakfast was delicious, thank you for requesting it," Hermione said.

"No problem, though I really just told them to send us breakfast, this must've been what they served in the Great Hall as well," Draco said.

"Most likely," Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to head over to the Manor now and spend the day with my mother or hang around here and head there a little after lunch?" Draco asked.

"I'd say we can head over there after lunch that way we can work on some homewrok right now and then have lunch, and still have time to spend with your mother before the ball," Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan, we can start on our Marriage and Family class homework first. We have to read the next chapter and talk about what it means for our relationship and family. So what does...'Keeping a good relationship with your in-laws' mean for our relationship?" Draco snorted as he opened the book to the right chapter and read the title.

"That's a bit easy, isn't it?" Hermione asked before they sat down and began doing their homework.

When lunch came around they had just finished their last essay and were completely done with all homework for the week. "Great Hall or here?" Draco asked.

"I don't wanna head to the Great Hall so I'm thinking here but I want to cook us lunch," Hermione said smiling.

"I'm not going to die, right?" Draco teased.

"You will if you keep insulting my cooking like that," Hermione joked back.

"Well than I better avoid doing that, shouldn't I?" Draco said smirking.

"You should," Hermione smiled back and then headed into the kitchen.

When she came back out to the living room, Draco was lounged across one of the arm chairs reading his potion book that Hermione had finally returned to him. She leaned across the door frame and smiled at him since he looked rather amusing with his tall figure spread over the small arm chair. Draco felt her eyes on him and looked up, "Lunch done yet?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

He followed her into the kitchen and she pointed him to the table where he went to go sit down and wait. Hermione walked back into the kitchen and brought out two plates of food and placed one down in front of him. Draco looked at the contents and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What? It's both delicious and good for you," Hermione justified before he looked back at the plate. It was a chicken wrap with mayonaise, lettuce, cheese, and panfried chicken since she was not able to grill it to make it healthier. She had panfried it in virgin olive oil though since that was much healthier than butter and she hoped it would taste as good as when she grilled the chicken at home.

"I suppose I'll give it a try," Draco said and picked up one of the chicken wrap halves on his plate and bit into it.

Hermione watched him take a bite and watched his face to gauge a reaction but when he didn't give one she asked, "Well?"

"Surprisingly it's delicious," Draco said before smiling at her.

Hermione grinned widely before taking a chicken wrap half on her plate and taking a bite as well. "Mmm this is delicious, I usually grill the chicken since it's healthier that way but panfrying it in virgin olive oil is delicious as well," Hermione said.

"Why does it have to be virgin olive oil?" Draco asked amused.

"Virgin olive oil and Extra virgin olive oil are healthier than most other oils or butter," Hermione said.

"Really?" Draco asked since he didn't know much about cooking stuff.

"Yes, I learned a bit about cooking from my mother and cooking channel on the tv," Hermione said.

"What's a tv?" Dravo asked.

"It's a box with a screen on it, and plays shows and movies and other things, I'll show you one day at my parents' house," Hermione said giggling at the bewildered look on Draco's face.

"Ok sounds good," Draco said still a little confused. They continued to eat their chicken wraps happily in silence mostly but making small conversation here and there. They seemed to be much more comfortable with each other now that they had been living together for awhile and had slept together. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the prospect of their future together since it seemed quite bright, she only needed to get through this ball first. When they finished eating Hermione took their plates and rinsed them off in the sink before walking back into the dining room. "Ready to go Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I think so," Hermione said nervously. They went and grabbed her dress and things from the room and slipped them into her white beaded purse to take with them before stepping into the fireplace. Professor McGonagall had opened it for just today so they could make it to the ball and back just fine.

They each grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in and said, "Malfoy Manor," together before walking into the fireplace holding hands and wisking off to the place Hermione had been dreading going back to.

Narcissa heard her Floo flare to life and walked into the living room to find Hermione and Draco cleaning the soot off of themselves with a spell. "Hermione, Draco it's so good to see you guys," Narcissa said and ran forward to hug them both.

"Hello mother, it's nice to see you too," Draco said and gave his mother a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you again as well Narcissa," Hermione said and accepted the surprisingly warm hug from the Malfoy Matriarch.

"Hermione you look nice, I love the silver against your pale skin, very pretty," Narcissa said smiling.

"Oh thank you Narcissa," Hermione smiled as relief flooded her that Narcissa approved of her outfit as well.

"Your welcome and Draco you look good too," Narcisa said smiling as she led them over the the living room couches.

"Thank you mother, I tried to coordinate our outfits for tonight's dinner," Draco said smiling.

"Well done then," Narcissa said smiling and Draco smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of the afternoon having tea and talking about their married life so far with Narcissa and whatever else came to mind. Hermione found that her and Narcissa actually had quite a few things in common and she found she rather liked her new mother-in-law.

When 6 o' clock came around Narcissa got their attention and began leading them to the dining room. The room had been remodeled but it was still the same room that Bellatrix had tortured Hermione in which made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked.

"This is the room your aunt tortured me in," Hermione said quietly.

"It's been completely remodeled, including completely new floors, tables, chairs, walls, wall paper, and chandelier so it's not really the same room at all just in the same location," Draco said trying to reassure her.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and she felt a little better since the room didn't look like it used to at all.

"Since I am now the Head of House at least until Draco graduates, I will be sitting here at the head of the table. Draco will sit to my left and you will sit to his left to show we are the head of this party and then others will fill in missing places," Narcissa began explaining.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding before they sat down in their spots, the Floo became very active and many people Hermione had never seen before began being led into the room by house elves before they sat down in their arranged seats.

"Hermione, these are the head business associates for every one of our companies. You can learn their names later since you will be a part of these businesses now that we are married," Draco said and waved his arm at the guests.

"Oh nice to meet you all," Hermione said loudly and they returned the greeting though she knew she'd have to meet them individually later on.

"Mr. Malfoy, when are we going to be going over the figures to find out how much we are investing in each of the companies for this upcoming year?" a rather scrawny man with brown hair and eyes and horn rimmed glasses asked.

"I have told you Mr. Brown, we will be doing that at the beginning of December when Draco is home for winter break," Narcissa cut in since Draco didn't know the answer.

"Oh you did Mrs. Malfoy, I forgot. Please forgive my impudence," Mr. Brown said nervously.

"It's alright Mr. Brown, just be careful to remember from here on out," Narcissa said slightly haughtily.

"Mr. Brown is our accountant/investor for the family," Draco said quietly to Hermione who looked a little confused. When she looked at Mr. Brown properly she had to cover a laugh with a cough as she realized he looked like an older version of Percy Weasley but with brown hair instead of red.

Draco looked at her confused and she whispered quietly into his ear her thought and he smirked and lightly nodded his head in agreement.

"Dinner is served!" A house elf squeaked before disappearing once again and the food appeared. Hermione looked down at what must be the appetizer since it was a small serving of chicken salad. She grabbed the ranch dressing on the side and poured enough to cover the lettuce nicely and began mixing her salad.

Draco cleared his throat beside her and she looked at him, "Hermione, you are supposed to use the salad fork for the salad not the entree fork," he said quietly.

Hermione looked down and saw she had grabbed the larger fork and stuck it in her mouth to clean it before putting it back down in it's place and grabbing the smaller fork before finishing mixing her salad and beginning to eat. Afterwards the salad bowls disappeared and a basket of rolls and a small bowl of tomato bisque soup appeared making Hermione quirk her eyebrow since she usually only had one appetizer. She grabbed a roll none the less and tore off a bite sized piece before dipping it in the soup and receiving a weird look from Draco and Narcissa. She cleared her throat nervously and grabbed her goblet and took a sip of what she thought would be pumpkin juice but turned out to be red wine. Hermione cringed at the bitterness a little before eating the soup and roll seperately this time and slowly before they too disappeared and the main course finally came up. Filet mignon with cooked baby carrots and peas and a nice helping of mashed potatoes and gravy, Hermione almost snorted at how everything was all fancy and they had mashed potatoes and gravy as a side.

"They may not seem like they are fancy but these are the best mashed potatoes in the world, grown in Ireland of course," Narcissa said reading Hermione's thoughts it seemed. Hermione looked at her in shock and Narcissa smiled, "I thought the same exact thing when I first saw these on the plate."

"I'll just have to test that," Hermione smiled and took a bite of the mashed potatoes and instantly sighed in content. The potatoes were perfect not too salty like the ones at Hogwarts sometimes were and had the perfect amount of butter that you could taste a little bit and the gravy was brown gravy but it had a creamy consistency which was a little weird but quite pleasing.

"I told you," Narcissa said smiling.

"You did and they are heavenly," Hermione grinned. The rest of dinner passed rather quickly with people talking amongst themselves and Hermione mostly talking to Draco and Narcissa. When dinner was done dessert showed up and Hermione had to eat more which she almost groaned since she felt like her stomach was going to explode already. She ate as much of the creme brulee as she could before giving up with a deep sigh which was about half of it.

When the dessert was cleared from the table Narcissa stood up, "Thank you for joining us for dinner, the ball will begin in about an hour. The new Lady Malfoy and my son are about to go get ready for the ball, I expect you all in the Grand Ballroom by 7:45 so you are all there when the ball begins at 8 o'clock," she said smiling and everyone began leaving the dining room. "Oh Draco be a dear and show Hermione to her dressing room, while I go to mine to begin getting ready. Hermione, I will be there after I am done to help with anything you need," Narcissa said and dismissed them.

Draco helped Hermione out of her seat and she wrapped her arm through his, "I can get myself out of a chair, you know?" Hermione said.

"I know that you are more than capable, but it is respectful to help a lady out of her seat," Draco said as he led her out the door.

"Aw, so Draco Malfoy is actually chivalrous? Gasp," Hermione teased.

"Shh don't tell anyone or they might expect me to do the same for them," Draco chuckled and winked at her.

"Of course, wouldn't want people thinking your a good person underneath all that sarcasm and cockiness, now would we?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I gotta keep some things the same after this war since everything else changed," Draco smirked.

"Oh right," Hermione said snorting and rolling her eyes. Hermione became immersed in looking around the house as they walked after that and tried to remember the way but ended up getting lost anyways.

"I will meet you outside your dressing room to lead you to the Grand Ballroom so you don't get lost, don't worry," Draco smiled.

"How is it your mom and you seem to know what I'm thinking tonight?" Hermione asked a little peeved.

"We can see the emotions on your face, you're like an open book Hermione," Draco smirked.

"Oh ha ha Draco, very clever pun calling the bookworm an open book," Hermione snorted sarcastically.

"Just being truthful, besides I thought you'd appreciate me using a Muggle term," Draco said.

"I did, but the sarcasm wasn't necessary," Hermione huffed.

"I'm sorry love, will you forgive me?" Draco asked with still a little sarcasm mixed into his sentiment.

"Love, I think I rather like being called that," Hermione smiled.

"Well that can be your nickname in the private of our flat," Draco said as he stopped outside a door.

"Why only in the privacy of our flat?" Hermione asked.

"I can't become all of a sudden emotional now that I'm married, it'll ruin my image," Draco said making them both chuckle.

"Oh and we wouldn't want that," Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips but pushed him away when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"We have a ball to get ready for, can't have us getting all hot and steamy and then being late," Hermione smirked.

"True enough," Draco sighed before opening the door and leading her into a large room with a vanity filled with hair and make up stuff and couches and a select few other things.

"Wow, this room is big," Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Malfoys don't do anything half ass," Draco smirked.

"I can see that," Hermione giggled.

"I'll leave you to it then, and I'll go get ready and then be back," Draco smiled before pecking her on the lips softly and walking out.

Hermione smiled after him and then began getting her stuff out for the evening. Narcissa came in dressed up in an extravegant dark purple gown with a scoop neck and long sleeves. It was skin tight almost until the waist where it flared out ever so slightly. The dark purple complimented her fair skin beautifully and Hermione's jaw dropped at how beautiful her mother-in-law looked.

"Having a wide open mouth isn't very becoming for the new Lady Malfoy," Narcissa teased and smiled at her.

Hermione promptly closed her mouth but chuckled all the same, "You look amazing Narcissa," Hermione said.

"Oh it's just something I threw on," Narcissa smiled and waved away the compliment.

"I really like the make up as well," Hermione said looking at her mother-in-law's face, she had matching foundation for her skin tone, a dark red lip stain on, a light blush with black mascara and eyeliner, and a nice silver and purpled blended effect which made her blue eyes stand out.

"I like to make myself look gorgeous for all events especially one as important as this," Narcissa smiled.

"Well you did great, could you maybe do my make up?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, that's why I'm here. Once you move into the Manor I'll get you a personal beautician to do your make up and hair for all events after this so you will always look stunning but I'll have to do for now," Narcissa joked and winked at her.

"Move here? Into the Manor?" Hermione asked surprised as Narcissa pushed her into the seat at the vanity.

"Well of course, where else will you two live after Hogwarts?" Naricssa asked as she began brushing Hermione's hair since she had taken out her burettes.

"Oh um, I figured him and I could rent a flat some where," Hermione said biting her lip.

"No son and daughter of mine will live in a dumpy little flat, you will live here with me," Narcissa said smiling but her tone really gave no indication that she could argue the point further.

"Well I was thinking of these really nice, expensive flats in London that are pretty much a small house in one but they'd be perfect for us and the future baby. They have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and very spacious everywhere, not to mention they are beautifully decorated," Hermione said trying to argue the point without actually sounding like she was arguing it. She didn't feel comfortable living in such a large house as this.

"I will check them out with you two, but if I'm not satisfied with it you will be moving in with me Hermione," Narcissa said seriously.

"Ok as long as you give them a look, I'm sure you'll be pleased with them," Hermione said smiling at her small victory.

"Now what do you want done with your hair?" Narcissa asked.

"I wanted to use these," Hermione said and pulled out the heirloom burettes which made Narcissa grin widely.

"I know just the thing," Narcissa said smiling and got to work on Hermione's hair. When she was done it was in an elaborate updo with the burettes on either side of her head making Hermione smile at how mature and grown up she looked. Then Narcissa began her makeup, she used Hermione's cream colored foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, a light blush, with a blood red lip stain and she used a smoky effect with a light green eye shadow to match her dress. "You look gorgeous Hermione," Narcissa said proudly and Hermione had to smile in agreement.

"Thank you Narcissa, it's perfect," Hermione said grinning.

"Oh I had fun with it, I never had a daughter and always wanted one but Lucius never wanted a daughter so we stopped trying for babies after Draco was born. Anyways I've always wanted to do this with a daughter of my own and you are the perfect daughter for me to do this with," Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you, I'll try to at least give you a granddaughter to do this with," Hermione smiled.

"That would be fun," Narcissa smiled at the idea. "Now you better get dressed, it's almost time. I'll see you in the Ballroom," Narcissa said and then left Hermione to finish getting ready.

After Hermione changed her necklace and put in her matching earrings she grabbed her dress and shoes and changed into them quickly. Hermione looked to admire herself in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hermione said.

"Hermione I was coming to-" but Draco stopped dead at the sight before him, he cleared his throat to finish, "I was coming to escort you to the Ballroom," he said quietly as he looked her up and down. "You look amazing," he said and smiled.

"Thanks, your mom did my hair and make up," Hermione smiled.

"She did wonderfully then," Draco said smiling and held his arm out to her.

Hermione took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the room. She looked over at him and eyed him appreciatively. He was wearing black dress robes of course, they were made of expensive looking silk and a teal vest and tie to match her jewlery since her dress was light forest green. His hair was slicked back which normally she would despise that look since that is how he used to wear his hair but right now it made his outfit look better. He was wearing black italian leather shoes which looked like they cost just as much as her dress and his trademark Malfoy smirk donned his lips. He looked absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't help but swell with happiness at the thought that he was all hers now.

"Soaking up all this glorious eye candy Hermione?" he asked making her snort and roll her eyes.

"I was admiring your look yes, you look very handsome," Hermione smiled.

"Well I do my best to look good for special events. I do recall you saying that you would never drool while looking at me, but I think you should check the side of your mouth," he smirked smugly.

"Oh hardee har har Draco," Hermione said scathingly and wiped the side of her mouth just in case and was unhappy to find a little saliva on the corner of her mouth which made her blush lightly.

"You look gorgeous with that light pink blush of yours," Draco smiled.

"Thanks I guess," Hermione snorted.

"I'm serious, you have an attractive blush unlike poor Ron's bright tomato red," Draco smirked.

"He can't help it, it's all in his genetics," Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Yes I know, it's a shame what genetics do to some people," Draco said shaking his head.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow and he just shook his head as if to say it's nothing and Hermione let it slide. "Where is this Ballroom?" Hermione asked.

"It's on the bottom floor down a couple of hall ways," Draco said and she nodded her head in understanding. They continued their walk in companionable silence, it was a comfortable silence so Hermione didn't mind.

When they finally got to the entrance to the Ballroom she realized it was the top of a pair a stairs, so they could make an impressive entrance. There were large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the lights from them sent little rainbows of light across the ceiling. The Ballroom was decorated in tables for people to sit at with crisp white table cloths and bright sterling silver plates for the refreshments with wine glasses at every plate. There were teal and light forest green curtains draped around the top of the walls with large mirrors here and there. The floor itself was a light brown and it was very shiny as if it had been polished right before everyone showed up. Hermione was in awe at the beauty of the room as she looked around which had Draco smirking yet again.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione said though her nerves came back full force as she saw that the room was packed full of quite a lot of people.

"You'll do fine, just relax," Draco said before clearing his throat and the man who Hermione hadn't noticed before in her checking out the room moved to the front of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ball is about to commence I give you Mr. Draco Malfoy and the new Lady Malfoy, Hermione," he yelled and the chatter in the room died down at once and all eyes trained to the top of the stairs.

"Come on, and smile on your way down," Draco said quietly before putting on his trademark smirk again as they began their descent into the room. Hermione held onto Draco's arm and the banister on the side of the stairs as she walked quietly down the stairs, smiling nervously with Draco. The group of the photographers that were there for the Daily Prophet began to take pictures as they walked down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Draco stopped them and unhooked her arm from his before kissing her hand and walking to the middle of the floor with her hand firmly in his. There was a round of applause as they stopped in the middle of the floor and lots of smiles. Hermione was confused and had no idea what was going to happen now.

"I give you the Lady of the house, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," the same man yelled and all eyes turned to the top of the stairs where Narcissa graciously walked down the stairs holding the banister smiling beautifully. The photographers also took pictures of her descent before she walked to the middle of the floor to meet Hermione and Draco. Draco took his mothers hand and kissed it before the photographer took another round of pictures of the three of them.

The same man who introduced them then walked down the stairs quickly and yelled, "The new Bride and Groom will share the first dance and then it'll be Mrs. Malfoy's turn before the dancefloor opens for everyone."

After that statement everyone including Narcissa backed off leaving Hermione and Draco by themselves in the middle of the floor. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and his went to her waist and pulled her against him, before he grabbed her other hand and stood ready for the music to begin. He flashed her a comforting smile since she was very nervous and she relaxed a little before the music began and they began waltzing. Hermione wasn't used to such formal dancing, but she got the hang of it quickly and smiled at Draco. Then it seemed like they were the only two in the room as they stared into each other's eyes and everything faded but him and her. They were only married two weeks ago but the look on Draco's face seemed to say he had won the prize of a lifetime, his eyes gazed softly into hers and his smile became big and genuine and Hermione's heart fluttered at the look of awe and amazement he had. Her smile widened and she looked at him dreamily not being able to believe how lucky she was to have a husband so in love with her. When the music stopped Draco had dipped her and stared lovingly into her eyes, there was a round of applause that brought them back to their surroundings and Draco lifted her back into a standing position before he placed a very loving kiss on her lips that she smiled into as more camera flashes could be seen. Afterwards Draco bowed and Hermione curtsied, she guessed that's how the dances ended at balls like these.

Draco led her off of the dancefloor hand in hand before they stopped in front of Narcissa who was grinning so widely and teary eyed, she looked as if she were about to cry of happiness. "Oh that was the most beautiful dance I've ever seen, it's a good thing I used waterproof mascara," Narcissa said and lightly dabbed the corner of her eyes with a hankerchief she pulled out of her pocket.

"Indeed, one would be shocked if you messed up your makeup mother," Draco snorted in amusement.

"Oh hush Draco," Narcissa smiled.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I have the honor of this dance?" Mr. Brown asked from beside her.

"Of course Mr. Brown, how kind of you to ask," Narcissa smiled. Mr. Brown had spruced himself up and almost looked dashing now as he took Narcissa onto the dancefloor. Their dance was much more formal and definitely not filled with goo goo eyes and loving smiles as hers and Draco's had been. In fact they look absolutely humorous with Mr. Brown looking as if he were lucky to even be dancing with such a beautiful woman and Narcissa politely smiling at him. The photographer took some pictures of this dance as well but not nearly as much as of Hermione and Draco. Hermione knew that if Lucius Malfoy were out of Azkaban then he would be the one dancing with Narcissa and many pictures would be taken just like when Hermione and Draco danced. As the song ended they stopped dancing and Mr. Brown bowed very low and Narcissa curtsied before they walked off the dancefloor with Narcissa's arm looped through Mr. Brown's.

"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Malfoy," Mr. Brown smiled.

"Likewise," Narcissa smiled and Mr. Brown walked off to a group of his friends which was only a guess for Hermione.

"The dancefloor is open to everyone," the announcer guy yelled and a lot of people began to dance to the next song.

"Hey Hermione, Draco," Ginny said happily as she walked over with Harry smiling next to her.

"Oh thank Merlin, I have you two to actually talk to," Hermione smiled since she realized she didn't know anyone here but Draco and Narcissa.

"Oy, what about us?" Ron asked as him and Pansy walked up.

"Wow Ron, you clean up nice," Draco teased since Ron was wearing actual dress robes not his late Aunt Tessie's as he had had to for the Yule Ball.

"Oh ha ha Draco," Ron snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't he look handsome, I had mother buy them and send them to us earlier today," Pansy said smiling.

"He does," Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes just dashing, I think I may faint for how amazing he looks," Blaise said as he and Daphne walked up and fluttered his eyelashes and placed a hand on his forehead to fake faint before smirking.

"Oh Blaise, I knew you weren't completely straight, with the way you answer Draco's every whim," Daphne smirked.

"I thought I told you before Blaise has a thing for me, that's why he's my best mate because he wants me," Draco chuckled and winked at Blaise who looked a little sour.

"Well c'est la vie, I guess I can live with a guy who will check out other guys with me," Daphne laughed which made Blaise scowl.

"Oh very funny Daph," Blaise said.

"Oh you know I'm just kidding with you," Daphne said in a babyish voice and pinched one of his cheeks smirking.

"You know Daph, you aren't supposed to be all motherly until you have your kid," Theo teased as him and Astoria walked up.

"Oh I know, but it's just so fun to mess with people," Daphne smirked.

"Don't I know it," Theo chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Blaise doesn't want to be treated like a baby at Hermione and Draco's wedding celebration ball though," Astoria said.

"You're right, I don't," Blaise huffed and they noticed he had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at Daphne making them all laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I'll try not to," Daphne said in a mock apologetic voice before smirking again.

"You better or you don't get dessert later," Blaise muttered which wiped the babying look off her face and made her scowl a little.

"That shut her up," Theo smirked and Astoria giggled.

"That isn't appropriate talk at a ball children," Narcissa said from behind Draco making the group jump in surprise.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise said sheepishly.

"It's alright Blaise, but let's have appropriate conversations here, there are a lot of press members here," Narcissa said quietly.

"We will Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise promised and Narcissa nodded and walked off.

"What did you get yelled at for Blaise?" Neville asked as him and Luna walked up to them.

"Where were you two, your late?" Draco asked.

"We had a minor disagreement over my dress, I charmed it longer than it was at least to mid calf and Neville wanted it floor length," Luna said.

"Obviously Neville won that arguement," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, he managed to convince me floor length was more proper for this kind of ball," Luna said.

"Well obviously, remember we talked about that already?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I remember, but I just like shorter dresses," Luna said with a shrug.

"Well you can wear it at it's normal length another time," Neville said.

"Yes I know," Luna said smiling.

"So now that we are all here, now what?" Ron asked.

"We dance and drink to our heart's content, since that is what you do at a ball," Pansy snorted.

"What's there to drink?" Ron asked.

"Since everyone here is of age there is actual alcohol such as firewhiskey, champagne, quite a few different types of wines, butterbeer, and a few other drinks here and there. There is also non alcoholic drinks such as pumpkin juice and a few other things," Draco explained.

"I'm going to help myself to some firewhiskey then," Ron said. "Want anything to drink Pans?"

"Firewhiskey sounds good," Pansy said smiling before Ron walked off.

"Wow, only married a little less than two weeks and you already got him trained to wait on you hand and foot? I'm impressed," Ginny said smiling.

"Actually he began doing it on his own after we got married, I didn't have to tell him to do it," Pansy smirked.

"Wow, you got him whipped rather quickly even for you Pansy," Draco smirked.

"I can't help it if he wishes to dote on me," Pansy smiled.

"You enjoy it, just admit it Pans," Daphne said.

"Well of course I do, I'm a princess and like to be treated as such," Pansy smiled.

"Jeez, how long are you going to be spouting that line?" Astoria asked with a snort and rolled her eyes surprising them since she was usually the quieter of the group.

"I'll probably be spouting it forever just like you'll probably always be spouting the 'I'm a good girl' card," Pansy snorted.

"I am a good girl, I'm more well behaved then Daphne has ever been," Astoria justified.

"Well duh, being good is boring for me, I like being the bad girl," Daphne said and winked at Blaise.

"Don't I know it," Blaise smirked.

"Anyways," Hermione cleared her throat trying to get them to stop doing sexual innuendoes at her wedding celebration so they didn't get in trouble. "We should all go dance, it's a ball after all," Hermione said before Ron walked up with his and Pansy's drinks.

"Here you go Pansy," Ron smiled adoringly at her.

"Thanks Ronnie," Pansy smiled back and they all almost gagged at her creepy resemblance to Lavender with that voice all of a sudden.

"At least she isn't calling you Won-Won," Harry said and made them all laugh since they all remember Lavender calling him that when they had dated, they had all heard her call him that on numerous occasions.

"Ugh, please don't call me that, I couldn't stand that nickname," Ron groaned.

"None of us could, it made us wanna gag and throw up," Neville said causing everyone to snicker.

"May Lavender rest in peace but God she was annoying," Hermione said seriously and they all nodded.

"She made up for it a bit during the final battle though, she fought fiercely before she died," Harry said as not to be completely disrespectful towards their old classmate.

"That's true, I watched her take down a few Death Eaters before Greyback got to her," Ginny said.

"Greyback the werewolf?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we ended up finding him eating her throat out pretty much during the battle, and I blasted him out the window but she was already gone," Hermione said.

"That's a horrible way to die, I didn't know that had happened to her," Draco said feeling badly now.

"Yes, but let's get back to happy conversation please, this is hardly the place to tell war stories," Hermione said.

"That's very true," Draco said.

"So about those dances?" Hermione said making them all chuckle.

"Well this is a ball and we are entitled to dance with whoever we want even if they aren't our spouse, so Hermione would you like to dance?" Ron asked smiling.

"Sure," Hermione smiled after looking to see if Draco minded.

Ron grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor so Draco grabbed Pansy's and led her to the dancefloor, _It's ok to dance with friends at a ball_ he couldn't help but think though he was a little jealous that Ron was dancing with his bride.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna switched partners for a dance as well as Blaise, Daphne, Theo, and Astoria did for grins and giggles. The group of friends knew they had to dance all formal but they couldn't help but throw a little laughter and goofiness into their dances so it wasn't so serious. The photographers decided to take pictures for the story, Hermione had to resist rolling her eyes since she knew they'd probably try to write something scandalous about it or something. After that dance they switched back to their own spouses and danced again. Afterwards they went to a table of their own and got some refreshments, the guys of course got the refeshments for the girls as to not be showed up by Ron or be rude to their wives.

"I think I could get used to this getting waited on hand and foot by our guys thing," Ginny giggled as the boys walked off.

"Well Harry's rich and going to become richer once he's an Auror and you going out for the Hollyhead Harpies like you've been wanting to do will make you richer so you can get a house elf to wait on you," Luna said.

"How'd you know I wanted to go out for the Hollyhead Harpies?" Ginny asked.

"You told me once when we first met that you thought that it'd be cool and I never forgot," Luna said with a shrug.

"Oh wow Luna, that was so long ago," Ginny laughed in amazement at her friend's memory.

"Have you told Harry yet?" Pansy asked.

"Of course I have and he wants me to do whatever will make me happy," Ginny said.

"Well that's good," Pansy said.

"Oh and Luna if you remember at Ron and Pansy's wedding, Harry said he got a house for both of us with a house elf included so I already will be waited on by one," Ginny smiled.

"Oh that's right," Luna said.

"I'm just glad they are free elves that will be paid," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes though I'm not sure what they'll buy, most house elves are used to being told what to buy and whatnot," Pansy said.

"Whatever they like is what they'll buy," Hermione flared a little angrily.

"I wasn't trying to be rude when I said that Hermione, I was merely curious," Pansy said.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just hate how they are treated by most people," Hermione said.

"Which is why you are working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when you get out of Hogwarts, yeah I remember," Pansy said.

"Yes, I want to get rights for Goblins and House elves alike but mostly House elves," Hermione said.

"Well not trying to be sarcastic but good luck with that," Pansy said smiling.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled back. "Have you figured out what you want to do after Hogwarts yet Pansy?" Hermione asked right as the boys showed back up with plates of small snacks and drinks for everyone.

"Well as I'm sure you all know before this marriage law I was supposed to be the new Lady Malfoy as arranged by our parents but that obviously didn't happen so I haven't really thought about it much. I'm considering a few things right now but haven't decided exactly what I want to do," Pansy said.

"Right, anything you are leaning towards at the moment?" Hermione asked completely skipping over the statement of Pansy almost being Lady Malfoy.

"I like fashion and clothes, so I was considering being a fashion designer for the Elite of our society," Pansy said.

"Well there won't exactly be an Elite of the society once this marriage law is done mixing everyone up," Hermione said not unkindly.

"That is true, so I guess a fashion designer period would be a good idea," Pansy said.

"I'd buy your clothes for sure, you've got great style," Daphne said smiling.

"Oh I totally agree, your place would be where I'd shop the most," Astoria smiled.

"Really?" Pansy asked smiling.

"Really," Astoria said.

"Well thanks girls," Pansy said grinning.

"We would all shop at your store, we could be your first customers and kind of advertise your clothes at the same time, until you become popular amongst other fashion stores," Ginny said.

"You girls would all do that for me?" Pansy asked and the girls all nodded in agreement. "Well fashion designer it is then," Pansy grinned.

"Looks like you'll make quite a fortune doing that Pansy," Theo smiled.

"Yeah I'd say," Pansy smiled.

"So what about you Luna?" Astoria asked.

"Oh I want to be a Naturalist and go look for the creatures that no one believes in when I tell them about them," Luna said.

"Oh well what about your children and Neville?" Astoria asked.

"Well I won't be travelling all the time and in a few years Neville will be the Herbology teacher so he won't be available all the time since he'll be at Hogwarts. By then the kids will be 3, 4, or 5, depending on how long Professor Sprout takes to retire, and won't mind spending time with their great grandma or my dad. I'll only be gone for a little while before I come back and then take care of them again, I think it'll work out and Neville, Augusta, and my dad have already agreed to that," Luna said.

"Oh well that makes sense," Astoria said.

"Mm hmm, so what do you want to do then?" Luna asked her.

"Oh I hadn't thought about it much yet. For now I'll be a stay at home mother while Theo works and then I'll decide from there, maybe I'll help Pansy with her design business or be a Herbologist or something since I like flowers as well," Astoria said.

"Well then you'll love Nott Manor, there's a large garden with plenty of room for new additions," Theo smiled.

"I've been there before Theo so I know," Astoria giggled.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted you to know there's room for improvement if you wish to add to it," Theo said smiling.

"Well thank you sweetie, I'd love to add to it," Astoria grinned.

"So Daph, what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't a clue I was thinking of either being a stay at home mother like most pureblood females already are or maybe helping Pansy out since I like fashion too, or working for Witch Weekly since I love their articles," Daphne said.

"Do you want to write articles then at Witch Weekly?" Ginny asked.

"I was considering it, maybe being the fashion editor to put what fashion goes in the magazine each week or something like that," Daphne said.

"Well you have to start small so maybe you should write articles for them first before you can try out for the fashion editor postion," Ginny said.

"That's true," Daphne said. "I'll most likely work for Witch Weekly to be honest," Daphne smiled.

"That'd be cool," Pansy said smiling since she too enjoyed Witch Weekly. Which was the Wizarding version of the Muggle magazine Cosmo was Hermione's thought.

"So what about you Theo, what do you wanna do?" Neville asked.

"I want to work at the ministry as an attorney," Theo said.

"What kind of attorney? Tax attorney, law attorney?" Neville asked giving some suggestions.

"Just a plain law attorney, I've always wanted to be a lawyer. I guess I like the idea of helping innocent people get out of trouble with the law and putting the law breakers in Azkaban," Theo said.

"Sounds like that'll be interesting," Neville said.

"Yes, and I've considered going to a Muggle law school to help but I think a regular Wizarding law school will work, there's one not too far from my house so it'll be a breeze to get to school every day," Theo said.

"Well that's good, so you all know I want to be the Herbology professor but until Professor Sprout retires I've decided that I'm going to become an Auror like my parents. I know they would've liked me to follow in their foot steps," Neville said proudly.

"Oh Neville that's wonderful," Hermione grinned.

"Hey you, me, and Harry will all be in Auror training together starting next September then," Ron smiled.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Neville smiled.

"Oh yeah," Harry said excitedly.

"We all know you two and now Neville will be Aurors and Draco will of course be taking over his family businesses, which leaves Blaise. What do you want to be?" Pansy asked.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I'm going to school for business so I can start up my own night club, and be the bartender actually. Hermione helped me realize that's what I wanted to do the night of our party," Blaise said.

"Well that'll be awesome, we'd all go there all the time," Draco said happily and slapped his best mate on the back.

"Oh yeah, I'm always looking for an awesome club to go to," Pansy said happily.

"That's all some pretty exciting stuff. I think all of us have found a career that will suit us and make us happy to do," Ron said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and they will all come in handy to our group one way or another in the future," Ginny said.

"How do you figure?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'll be a famous quidditch star so you guys will get to go to free games of the Hollyhead Harpies whenever you want or meet other famous Quidditch stars. Harry, Ron, and Neville will be Aurors so if anything ever goes wrong they'll be there to help out and solve any problem that comes our way. Also when Neville becomes the Herbology professor he'll teach all of our kids brilliantly. Let's see Pansy will be a fashion designer so she can come up with amazing outfits for us if we ever need them. Daphne will be working at a magazine and she can write an article on something if we ever need it done. Astoria if she's a stay at home mom will be able to watch our kids if our parents can't do it or if she helps Pansy out, self explanatory there. If she does the whole Herbology thing then she can be Neville's assistant or something. Luna will be out searching for new creatures, her discoveries could help further the Wizarding world's knowledge of the magical creatures out there. Hermione will be there trying to get rights for house elves and we never know them getting rights might make them happier to serve people and whatnot. Draco's businesses are important to the Wizarding world one way or another so he helps. Theo is going to be a lawyer so if we ever need his help he's there to help us, I'd like to say none of us will ever be in trouble with the law but you never know. Lastly Blaise is going to own the most amazing night club in the entire Wizarding world and we'll all be VIP's since we are his friends so we can go there whenever we want and have fun," Ginny finished her tirade a little out of breath.

"You have very good points with all of that," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I know," Ginny laughed and winked at her making Hermione snort and roll her eyes.

"Hermione, Draco, it's about time to go around meeting all the guests so that they don't feel neglected since you have your friends here," Narcissa said behind them.

"Oh mother you're right, sorry guys we gotta go," Draco said and rehanded Hermione her drink.

Hermione took a sip and almost spit it back out but she didn't and swallowed it, "Draco this is firewhiskey," Hermione hissed.

"I know, it's to help calm your nerves since I know you are nervous about meeting all these people," Draco said and Hermione realizing he was right took another swig.

"We'll start here and work our way around," Draco said and walked up to the closest guest. "Mr. Brown, this is my new wife Hermione, she'll be a part of the Malfoy businesses and will likely help with decisions on what to invest in and whatnot so I figured you should be aquainted officially," Draco said.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Mr. Robert Brown," he said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, though I'd prefer to be called Hermione or Mrs. Hermione if you must, I hope my help in what to invest in will be useful," Hermione said.

"Oh I'm sure it will," Mr. Brown said.

"Glad to know you have faith in me," Hermione smiled and took another sip of firewhiskey.

"Well I'm a Muggleborn wizard like yourself, yes ironic I know since the Malfoys used to hate Muggleborns but I am the best with numbers in all of England so they hired me," Mr. Brown said.

"Oh well nice to know I won't have to associate with all stuck up purebloods," Hermione teased and winked at Draco to show she was kidding.

"Yes, it'll be nice to have a fellow Muggleborn to help with the decisions and I'm sure it'll be a great asset to the Malfoy family," Mr. Brown said.

"I agree," Hermione agreed.

"We have other guests to greet Mr. Brown but you two will have time to get to know each other after we finish at Hogwarts," Draco said smoothly.

"Oh you are correct, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Hermione it's been a pleasure and thank you for your time," Mr. Brown said.

"Oh not at all, it's been nice talking," Hermione said and was led over another man.

"Mr. Smith, this is my wife Hermione," Draco said catching the blonde man's attention.

"Oh yes Hermione Granger, my son Zacharias told me much about you," Mr. Smith said in a snooty voice as he looked down at her from his upturned nose that resembled Zacharias', he looked exactly like his father but obviously younger and apparently inherited his snooty and obnoxious personality.

"With all due respect sir, it's Hermione Malfoy now, and what all has your son said?" Draco asked.

"My apologies about the name," Mr. Smith said though he didn't sound sorry at all. "My son has said she is top of the class, has hair like a dried up tumbleweed, teeth like a beaver or at least she did until fourth year he said. Also she's a bossy know it all who can't help but prove herself right in all classes. She is friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and he's convinced she was only friends with them for the glory at first," Mr. Smith said and inside Hermione's blood boiled with even more hatred towards Zacharias Smith, the cowardly Hufflepuff.

"Did he say anything positve about her?" Draco asked seething a little.

"No not really, he isn't her biggest fan," Mr. Smith said.

"Well I'm not his biggest fan either," Hermione muttered.

"What was that Mrs. Malfoy?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Oh nothing, just saying that's too bad," Hermione said and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Indeed, I think you have changed into quite an attractive young lady since he last saw you," Mr. Smith said though it sounded like he was trying to butter her up.

"Well thank you Mr. Smith," Hermione said trying to be polite to the infuriating man.

"Mm hmm," Mr. Smith said sounding bored.

"Well we have other guests to greet if you'll excuse us," Draco said as politely as he could and Mr. Smith nodded and seemed happy to get away from them.

"Why do you put up with that asshat?" Hermione seethed as soon as they were already out of earshot.

"He is infuriating just like his son, but unfortunately his connections in the company runs deep and he's a valuable asset at times," Draco said.

"Ugh, hopefully Zacharias doesn't succeed him in this business, I couldn't stand the rest of my life having to see him at least once a year for a formal event," Hermione said.

"I agree," Draco said and led them over to another guest. "Ah Mrs. Jones, it's a pleasure to see you again. This is my wife Hermione," Draco said.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy nice to see you again and very nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Mrs. Jones said.

Hermione couldn't help but snort at the fact that most of these people were either pureblood or half blood but they had such muggle names, Brown, Smith, Jones, all muggle names. "Nice to meet you, and it's just Hermione or Mrs. Hermione if you must," Hermione said.

"Oh well Mrs. Hermione, are you going to be finding out about all the different business and what not? Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yes, I will be learning as we go along, especially after Hogwarts when it'll be Draco in charge," Hermione replied.

"Oh that makes sense," Mrs. Jones said.

"So what business do you do?" Hermione asked before taking another gulp of firewhiskey and then realizing it was empty and waved a house elf over who switched out her cup for a full one.

"I run the book stores of the Magical world," Mrs. Jones said and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh how exciting, I hope you get plenty of money invested into your stores," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, the Malfoys are fond of books whether they like to admit it or not, so I am one of the businesses with much invested into it," Mrs. Jones said.

"Oh well good, I'm glad," Hermione said.

"We have other guests to meet but I'm sure you two can go on a rant about books at a later time," Draco said smirking since he cut off the conversation before it got really long and all about books.

"Have a nice night and congratulations," Mrs. Jones said grinning. Hermione and Draco walked through the crowd talking for a few minutes before heading to the next guest. Hermione was getting drunker than she had been before, since it was helping her relax as she met the guests. Some were nice like Mr. Brown and Mrs. Jones but others were rude to her and didn't see a problem with it like Mr. Smith. By the time they made it back to the table with their friends, it was almost midnight and Hermione was extremely drunk with a major stomach ache but continued drinking anyways.

"Hermione, I think you should stop drinking now, your trashed," Draco said and tried to take her firewhiskey glass from her.

"Hey dow I tellw yous what to dow?" Hermione asked angrily though it was rather amusing rather than scary since her words were so slurred.

"No but love, you can barely walk on your own," Draco said quietly so only those two could hear.

"Thas not twue, I walke-did here jus finew," Hermione said.

"No you didn't, you were leaning heavily on me and stumbled half the way across the room," Draco said.

"It's true 'Mione, you are sloshed and need to slow down," Ron said.

"I am a gwown woman and I can dow what I want," Hermione said and downed the rest of her firewhiskey glass.

"'Mione you need to stop drinking, you're too trashed to function properly which isn't a good way to win over the business owners," Draco said.

"Who givesw a Thestral's ass? Is's yous who needsw to impwess themn," Hermione said.

"No it's you who does since you are the new Lady Malfoy," Draco said.

"You'we wight I'm sowwy Dracow, pwease forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"I forgive you but don't do it again," Draco said irritably.

"I won't, Scout's honor," Hermione giggled.

"Wow she's trashed," Harry said with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"She was really nervous about meeting all these people," Ginny said as an excuse.

"Yeah I know," Harry sighed. Hermione stopped drinking since she was trashed but still had the urge to get this ball going and playing some fun dance music instead of all this classical music for dancing that was dragging down her fun mood at the moment.

"I'm going to go talk to mother about maybe finding a sobering potion for her, you guys will watch her?" Draco asked and their friends nodded before going back to their conversations. No one noticed Hermione get up and stumble over towards the announcer guy who was also the one playing the music. When Draco found his mother he had to excuse himself to Mr. Smith unfortunately to get his mom's attention. "Hermione is drunk and needs a sobering potion, do you have one?" Draco asked.

"No I'm sorry dear, you'll just have to try to calm her down before something happens to embarass the family name," Narcissa said.

"I'll try, thanks anyway mother," Draco said before kissing her cheek and heading back towards the table. "Where's Hermione?" he asked alarmed when he got there and didn't see her.

"She was sitting right there a second ago," Blaise said guiltily since he had been focusing his attention on his wife.

"Fuck!" Draco said rather loudly but thankfully no one heard him but his friends. They began looking around the room for her but didn't see her and that's when Draco began getting worried.

"We have an unusual request from the new Lady Malfoy," the announcer yelled and all eyes turned towards him, especially Draco's and there she was standing next to the announcer. "She has requested we play some 'fun' music for a couple dances so here we go," the announcer finished before starting a track of some fun dancing music. Hermione began to giggle and dance around in the middle of the ballroom while everyone stared at her in shock at dancing like that at a formal ball.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco hissed as he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"I'm dancing to actuawl ffun music, dance with me Draco!" she yelled.

"Keep your voice down and stop, you are going to embarass yourself," Draco said though there was some pleading in his tone.

"I'll sstop when yous dance with me," Hermione giggled.

"Fine," Draco said and he began a very awkward dance since Hermione was drunk and leaning on him in her attempt to grind on him. "Hermione, you need to stop that or I'm gonna get hard in front of all these peole," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Good, I want yous ta get harwd so that we can hafe ffun tonight," Hermione said and purposely grinded her bottom against his groin.

"Hermione!" Draco hissed but she just did it again.

"Do yous find me sexy Draco?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and grinded on him again.

"You already know I do," Draco said.

"Then will yous hafe sex with me right now?" Hermione asked.

"No, we are in the middle of a ball," Draco said a little irritably.

"So let them watch, it'll be exciting," Hermione said huskily.

"No Hermione, we aren't having sex right now but maybe later after the ball is over," Draco said.

"Fine," Hermione pouted and crossed her arms across her chest before slinking very sexily towards the table of their friends making sure to wag her hips as she walked.

"She's going to be the death of me," Draco muttered before he followed her shaking his head in disbelief.

"Next time there is an event like this Draco, make sure to cut her off after cup 3 so she doesn't get trashed again," Blaise said as Draco walked back up.

"Yeah I know," Draco sighed and looked at Hermione. At the moment she was 'whispering' to the girls very loudly (which meant everyone at the table could hear) about how they were going to have sex later and what all she was going to be doing to him.

"Hermione, that's quite enough bedroom talk for one night," Narcissa said sternly from behind them.

"Oh Narcissy yous scarwed me," Hermione said clutching her heart.

"Sorry, but I think it's best if you go lay down and sober up a little," Narcissa said.

"No, I'll be fwine juss sitting here," Hermione slurred.

"You better be or I will put you to bed like a 5 year old, you aren't supposed to get this drunk at a wedding celebration," Narcissa lectured.

"My bad Narcissy," Hermione said and raised her hands up in surrender.

"Your bad indeed," Narcissa said irritably before walking off.

"Good thing this thing is almost over," Ron said looking at Hermione who seemed to be giggling as she played with one of Luna's long curls, she was pulling it a little and watching it bounce back up before repeating the process. Luna didn't seem to mind but Draco was embarassed already so it embarassed him more that she was making herself look childish and immature.

"Not over soon enough," Draco muttered.

"Yeah, all we have to do is keep her here until the end of the ball though," Ron said reassuringly.

"Right," Draco sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy may I have a dance?" one of the female guests asked and he nodded his affirmative since it'd be rude to decline and they went to dance.

"Mrs. Hermione, may I have a dance?" a male guest that Hermione couldn't remember the name of asked.

"Sure," Hermione said smiling and then walked on the dance floor with quite a bit of help from the guest.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"I'm just a little drunk is all," Hermione giggled before they began dancing which Hermione did not have much grace left for this dance since she stumbled a bit.

After the dance he led her back to the table and Draco grabbed her hand from the guy so he could help her and the guy just walked off. "It's time for the last dance of the evening," the announcer yelled.

"Oh Draco let's dance our last dance," Hermione said sounding almost sober that time and began leading Draco onto the floor. The whole group decided to dance the last dance as well and the photgraphers took a picture of the group all dancing. As the dance ended Hermione smiled seductively at Draco which at that moment made him feel uneasy. "Now that the ball is over, let's go have sex," Hermione said lustfully and in front of everyone unzipped her dress and pulled it down to reveal a corset lingerie top and some matching boyshorts. Draco looked mortified and the photographers snapped lots of pictures.

"We're doomed," Draco said mortified before a blinding flash came from really close and Hermione threw herself into his arms.

A/N: Lol so there's chapter 20, hopefully it was worth the wait. So Like or dislike the chapter? I found it rather amusing to write when I actually got to writing it haha. Who wants to help me come up with a clever headline for the Daily Prohet for the next day? Review and tell me what it should say. My evil plan has begun which was hatched with the help of Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra, it'll be going on for the next few chapters so hope you like what we cooked up haha. Please review and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it hehe. :D


	21. Mortification to Outrage

A/N: I'm still laughing at the fact that I made Hermione strip in the middle of the ballroom haha. I was planning that from the moment I decided to do the ball lol. Some of you may like the next few chapters and some of you may hate them but we will see haha. My evil plan has just begun, let's see how it unfolds muahahahaha. ;P Btw sorry it took so long to update I was either playing Skyrim because it's my current obsession or really busy lol. Hope you like it though.

Chapter 21: Mortification to Outrage

Hermione woke up groggy as hell with a major hangover, she felt as if her whole head would explode. Draco was no where near her which instantly made her uneasy but at least she was in their bed. Although how she got to bed she didn't know, the last thing she remembered was meeting all the guests at the ball and drinking heavily even after the stomach ache began.

She reached over to her bag that was on the night stand and pulled out a hangover potion and took it quickly but it didn't work as fast as usual and she ran to go throw up. She had to have been extremely drunk if she still threw up after taking the hangover potion was her thought. Hermione jumped in the shower after shedding off a large shirt of Draco's that was all sweaty from her sleeping in it. Her head felt a little better after taking a shower and she dressed in a pair of jeans and a bright yellow tank top with some yellow flipflops. When she walked into the living room she still didn't see Draco but she heard noises from the kitchen and followed the sound. She saw there was a pillow and blanket on one of the loveseats, signalling that Draco slept on the couch last night, another bad sign. Draco was sitting at the table reading the front page of the Daily Prophet looking peeved and he didn't look up when she entered he just said, "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Hermione felt uneasy at his irritable attitude towards her but sat down anyways and began eating her toast with jam and eggs benedict. "Draco, what happened last night? I just remember drinking and meeting guests," Hermione said.

"You were trashed Hermione, completely trashed and embarassed yourself in front of the entire ball room and now the entire Wizarding world," Draco said curtly.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked nervously and Draco didn't dignify her with a response he just refolded the paper and threw it across the table at her. Hermione looked down and her cheeks instantly flamed bright red, there was a picture of her unzipping her dress and pulling it off to reveal the lingerie she wore under her dress last night. "What is my obsession with taking my clothes off when I'm drunk?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know, but it needs to stop from now on because it's indecent behavior for the public to be seeing especially since we are trying to improve the Malfoy name not destory it more," Draco said tersely.

"I don't suppose a simple I'm sorry would help?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite, which is why I have arranged for you to speak at a press conference in about an hour where you will announce your very large and sincere apology for your disgraceful behavior last night," Draco said.

"Sounds fair, I really am sorry Draco," Hermione said pitifully before beginning to read the article.

"New Lady Malfoy A Floozy?!" was the headline making Hermione's cheeks flame again.

"Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) seemed like a very responsible person from all previous news about her. She was the responsible side of 'The Golden Trio' throughout Hogwarts and was even Prefect in her 5th year so responsibility usually pours from her body. That is until you add alcohol into the mix. Hermione was seen drinking quite heavily as she greeted her guests at the Malfoy Wedding Celebration Ball last night. Some say it was nerves, others say she was drinking as if her life depended on it. Is Hermione Malfoy a closet alcoholic or does she just attempt and fail miserably at drinking her nerves away?

That is the question most of us have today as we look back at the events of last night, Mr. Malfoy was seen giving her her first glass of fire whiskey most likely to calm her nerves at being at such a ritsy party. The new Lady Malfoy's history and blood status is no secret to all of us having heard great things about her throughout her years at Hogwarts, so she would definitely be nervous at being in a place filled with mostly pure bloods along with all business partners of the Malfoy businesses.

Did she however take it too far as she ordered glass after glass as she walked around on the arm of her new husband? We here at the Daily Prophet think so since last seen she was slurring her words and talking heavily about bedding the young Master Malfoy before the end of the evening. She also requested music not suitable for a ball and danced in full view of everyone with her new husband in an inappropriate way for a ball such as last night's.

What we all here at the Daily Prophet want to know is, do you all think this is how a Lady Malfoy should act? Or do you stand in outrage as we do? Should a Lady Malfoy be seen taking her clothes off in the middle of a ballroom to reveal skimpy lingerie as she did last night? We think not and we'll see what the new Lady Malfoy has to say about her actions later today in a press conference called by none other than the young Master Malfoy himself. We plan to get to the bottom of this to find out if it was one big misunderstanding, or if Hermione Malfoy is actually a floozy in a wannabe angelic costume."

Hermione was both embarassed and outraged at the comments in the article, she was in no way a whore but apparently really horny the night before, not that it excused her behavior in any way but still. She looked up to see Draco looking at her a little coldly and she felt her heart clench painfully. "Is there any way to make up for this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"As I said to give a big heartfelt apology later today and to agree to never drink this much again Hermione," Draco said.

"I promise to never drink that much again Draco and I am so sorry for making an ass out of myself in front of everybody," Hermione said and Draco just nodded. He still didn't forgive her, not that she blamed him but she wished he'd just act like it a little bit for her benefit. Hermione finished eating her breakfast as quickly as she could since the cold uncomfortable silence between the two was making her heart clench painfully even more than it had been before he stopped talking to her. Afterwards she hurriedly put her dishes in the sink and all but ran to the bedroom. Hermione grabbed a book out and began reading to pass the time until Draco came and got her for the press conference. Time went slowly and she could barely take in what she was reading, she was too upset.

Finally it seemed Draco walked in, "It's time to go, Professor McGonagall opened the floo for today for us," Draco said stiffly and Hermione got up, put her book in her bag and threw her bag on her shoulder before following him out of the bedroom. Draco grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the flames and waited for them to turn green before he grabbed Hermione a little rougher than he normally would and called out, "Daily Prophet conference lobby" and then walked them both through the flames.

They appeared on a platform and there was already a podium and audience waiting for them to show up. Narcissa was in the front row no doubt wanting to hear this apology first hand, which made Hermione a little more nervous since the look on Narcissa's face showed she was just as unhappy as Draco. It almost showed disdain for Hermione, which made her heart clench painfully again at the idea of upsetting her mother-in-law that much. Draco walked up to the microphone and tapped it to make sure it was on before speaking. "Thank you all for coming today to hear my wife's heartfelt apology. As you all know my family is trying to turn over a new leaf now that the war is over and this put a damper on it. We will strive to overcome this and to keep things like this happening again in the future," he said and the crowd applauded. "Thank you, now here is my wife," Draco said and stepped back and all but shoved Hermione forward and into the spotlight.

Hermione nervously cleared her throat as she saw all the people and cameramen looking at her expectantly. The spot light shone down onto her and made her shirt brighter and her skin look whiter, she instantly began sweating a little. "Hi um, I would like to clarify a couple of the questions out in the article about my disgraceful behavior last night before I begin. No, I am not a floozy I was a virgin until my wedding night and I lost it to my husband. Also no I am not an alcoholic, I've only drank a number of times before and I've never drank as much as I did last night. I was drinking because I was extremely nervous to be in a room full of people who looked down upon me because of my blood status before the war which is why I drank in the first place. I wanted to impress the Malfoy business partners as well so I was very nervous about meeting them all, I clearly did not attain that goal last night," Hermione said as her opening statement.

A reporter took her silence as an opportunity to question her, "Lady Malfoy, why did you think drinking would impress the guests?"

"Um leave it at Hermione right now, I clearly do not deserve the title of Lady Malfoy just yet. I have a lot to learn and a lot of discipline to go through before I can be called that respectfully," Hermione said sounding quite mature which didn't go unnoticed by Draco who gave her a nod in reply as she gazed at him. "To answer your question however, I didn't think drinking would impress them. As I said I only wished to calm my nerves a little as to not make an ass of myself again which clearly didn't happen. I drank way more than was necessary to calm my nerves," Hermione said.

"Alright well Hermione, do you make a regular habit of taking your clothes off in public?" the same reporter asked.

"No I do not, I am usually quite a prude for lack of a better word, I do not show more skin than necessary usually," Hermione replied.

"Why did you take your clothes off last night then?" another reporter asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I was extremely drunk and do not remember quite a bit of last night unfortunately including that inappropriate for a ball dance called out in the article," Hermione replied.

"Do you usually strip when drinking?" a reporter towards the back asked.

"I am only here to talk about last night's disgrace not any other time I may or may not be under the influence of alcohol," Hermione said shortly and she heard Draco snort in amusement behind her. At least she knew he approved of her answer, though he probably was still very upset with her.

"A very diplomatic answer if I may say, but it sounds like you are covering up that you do in fact do that," Rita Skeeter's annoying voice came from the middle of the room and she jeered at Hermione when Hermione glanced at her.

"As I said Miss Skeeter I am only here to discuss last night not any other times, and I am neither agreeing with your statement or disagreeing with it and I suggest you not _bug_ me about it," Hermione said emphasizing the word bug with a small smirk which silenced Rita since she didn't want Hermione telling everyone that she was an unregistered animagus.

"Back to the subject at hand, do you plan to drink like that at any other events from now on?" A fourth reporter asked.

"No I do not, I have learned from my mistake and I promise to all of you and my husband that I will never drink that heavily again," Hermione said though she had to resist the urge to sigh and roll her eyes since they seem to be making her out to be an alcoholic even though she cleared that up. "Are there any more questions or may I go through with my apology and finish this up?" Hermione asked a little irked since this was not originally supposed to be an interview.

"Why are you so inclined to get this over and done with?" Rita asked.

"It was under my impression when informed about this conference that I was here to apologize for my actions, not be interviewed about them," Hermione said a little ruder than she meant but the reporters got the message and stayed hushed. "Now then I want to first and foremost say I am deeply sorry to my husband and mother-in-law for disgracing the Malfoy name as I did. I also want to apologize to the guests at that ball for having to see more of me than necessary and I want to let everyone know that this will not be happening again. I will never drink this much again in the future and I promise that. I will in fact, try to refrain from drinking more than a glass of alcohol or two at any future event from here on out. I feel horrible for embarassing myself and my new family at such an important event and I still can't believe I mucked it up.

I know it is my duty as Lady Malfoy to get to know all the business partners even if it is Draco that will be dealing with them so I plan to remeet them all and try to get to know them at least a little bit after we graduate Hogwarts. I also plan to attempt to impress and get to know the other guests from this ball so that I can make up for this at least a little bit. I said earlier that I do not deserve the title of Lady Malfoy just yet and I know for a fact I do not. I will make myself better both for myself, my family, and all others out there who associate with the Malfoy family. I plan to take lessons to be a proper Lady Malfoy and I will strive to be the best as I can be. Thank you for your time, may we never have to do another press conference for something like this again," Hermione said and smiled a little.

Lots of pictures were taken, there were people writing everything she had said down and Rita Skeeter and her Quick Quills Quote, which made her a little nervous since all other reports from Rita were inaccurate and full of lies. Hermione looked down at Narcissa and was rewarded with a small smile and nod of approval which made her more relieved than she could say.

"Nicely done, though you need just a little bit of work in the public speaking department, since you rambled a little bit," Draco whispered in her ear and she nodded.

Narcissa walked up onto the platform to her holding a book which made Hermione raise her eyebrow a little. "This book was given to me by Lucius' mother on how to be a good Lady Malfoy and I think it's time to pass it to you," Narcissa said and handed the old book to her.

"Who's the author?" Hermione asked as she held the little black book.

"Lucius' great great grandmother wrote it to help guide her son's wife and it has been passed down from mother to daughter-in-law through the generations. It's quite an interesting read if you ignore the little tidbits about blood supremecy," Narcissa said honestly.

"Thank you Narcissa, I'll read it and memorize it as best as I can," Hermione said.

"That's a good girl now smile for the camera," Narcissa said and she, Narcissa, and Draco all smiled together for some pictures to end the press conference.

Afterwards Narcissa flooed back to Malfoy Manor and she and Draco flooed back to their flat at Hogwarts. When they got back to the flat Hermione didn't exactly expect Draco to smile at her and be all lovey dovey with her again, but she was hoping he'd at least act less cold towards her since she made her big apology as she had said she would. It didn't happen though. Draco was still a little cold towards her, the small smile he gave her when she glanced at him didn't reach his eyes, nor was there any warmth in them. They were just the cold gray eyes of old, that she used to see daily before they had been paired. "I thought you said you'd forgive me if I apologized," Hermione said to break the silence.

"I do forgive you, but I'm still just as unhappy with you as I was, that won't go away with an apology. Not until you prove how sorry you are," Draco said again coldly and his tone was almost the old Draco's tone.

Her heart clenched yet again and unpleasant shivers went down her spine as he all but glared at her. "So that's it? One horrible mistake and it's back to the ferret and Mudblood?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I never called you that, I promised I'd never call you that again just like you promised you'd never call me ferret again," Draco said irritably as he actually did glare at her.

"You sure are acting like you used to, like when that's all I was to you," Hermione said tears of anger in the corner of her eyes.

"You know you are more than that to me now," Draco said clearly annoyed at her antics.

"So is it back to Granger and Malfoy then? Since that's only a little more civil towards each other?" Hermione asked showing her hurt to him.

"Did I call you Granger? No. Just because I'm still pissed doesn't mean that I'm going to turn back into the old Draco and say mean and hurtful thing to you if I can help it," Draco said angrily.

"Oh if you can help it? Because that makes me feel so much better. I already feel shitty enough Draco with the whole Wizarding world having seen me half naked, you treating me so coldly doesn't help at all," Hermione said her tears spilling over and making tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy Hermione, you are the one who messed up not me," Draco said though his heart twinged a little uncomfortably at the fact that he made her cry.

"Well then stop acting like such an ass and at least act like you're disappointed but civil," Hermione said and roughly wiped the tears from her face but new ones replaced them.

"I can't change how I get upset, ok? I'll work on that just as soon as you work on not embarassing yourself when drinking," Draco said.

"I already said I would or weren't you listening during my speech?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I was listening, I was the one who wanted the apology in the first place," Draco said exasperatedly.

"Well obviously not enough, if you are still gonna throw my mistake in my face," Hermione said and sniffelled trying to keep her nose from running unattractively as it was trying to do.

Draco sighed and took a deep breath to calm his anger since arguing wasn't getting them anywhere. He walked slowly towards her and she just stared at him trying to be defiant though was losing horribly with her nose almost running and a lot of tears streaming down her face. He raised his hands to her face and wiped her tears away before kissing her lightly though a little angrily on the lips before he pulled out his hankerchief and handed it to her to blow her nose. "I forgive you Hermione, but I think it best you spend the day out of the flat to give us both time to calm down and think about this all," Draco said calmly.

Hermione who finished blowing her nose and sniffeled nodded her head, "Perhaps that's a good idea, I'm going to head over to my parents' house and try to think of new ways to make up for this," Hermione said.

"That sounds like a plan, I'm going to head over to Blaise's and see if I can calm down enough so we can talk civily tonight," Draco said. Hermione went to go grab the article from the kitchen and then readjusted the strap on her bag before kissing Draco quickly on the lips before going back to the fireplace.

"Granger residence," she said after throwing the floo powder in and then stepped through the floo. When the Grangers heard their fireplace light up they went to their living room confused. Hermione had told them all about the floo network and had hooked their fire place up to it in case she ever needed to get to their house quickly without apparating.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? And why does it look like you've been crying?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Did Draco hurt you?" Mr. Granger asked murderously before she could reply.

"I did something horribly embarassing last night," Hermione said quietly, not trusting the light shuddering in her voice. She knew she was going to start crying again as soon as she had to explain.

"Last night was that celebration ball at your mother-in-law's house, wasn't it?" Mrs. Granger asked and Hermione just nodded.

"What did you do?" Mr. Granger asked a little suspiciously.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you some tea and you can tell us all about it," her mom said and led her into the kitchen. Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the table as her parents had been since she could see they still had some warm tea where they were sitting before she showed up. "Now what is this all about?" Mrs. Granger asked as she handed Hermione a freshly poured cup of tea and sat down.

Hermione made a show of making her tea how she liked it with lots of cream and sugar to draw out the time. She took a large sip before she looked at her parents and tears began at the corner of her eyes as she imagined the disappointed looks in their faces when they found out. She grabbed the newspaper article from her bag and threw it across the table to them. She didn't want to see their faces so she grabbed a scone and began buttering it and putting some raspberry marmalade on it as they read it. She took a small bite and savored the flavor since raspberry marmalade was her favorite afterall. Hermione slowly ate her scone as her parents read the article.

When they finished they dropped the article on the table and their eyes began boring holes into the top of her head. She finished the scone and took another sip of tea before looking up. There was the look she was dreading, disappointment and quite a bit of anger from her father.

"How could you let this happen Hermione?" he asked.

"I drank a lot, I'm not sure why I took my clothes off because I don't remember," Hermione said.

We are very disappointed in you Hermione," Mr. Granger said.

"Dan, I don't think she came here for a lecture," Mrs. Granger said sternly.

"No, I came here for some guidance because I don't know what to do now," Hermione said tears beginning to streak down her face again.

"Did you have this apologetic press conference that was mentioned?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes, we just got back from it and I apologized as best as I can but he's still pissed at me," Hermione said.

"Well I'd be surprised if he wasn't, you made a fool of yourself, and probably disgraced his family name," Mr. Granger said making Hermione cry more and look pathetically down in her lap.

"Dan, maybe this is a talk for us girls. You are making her feel worse," Mrs. Granger said.

"But Jane, we need to lecture her so she won't ever do it again," Mr. Granger said.

"I already know not to do it again, I feel horrible enough with Draco treating me coldly like he used to, I don't need you to lecture me and make me feel like a little kid again," Hermione said as she began to fully cry now.

"Well at least you know not to do it anymore," Mr. Granger said lamely as he began to feel bad about making her cry. He began to drink his tea quietly and prepare a scone to pass the time.

"Hermione, I'm disappointed too but I think right now the one it matters most to make it up to is Draco and Narcissa since it's their name you tarnished," Mrs. Granger began but Mr. Granger interrupted.

"What was that about making her feel worse?" he said making her snort.

"I wasn't finished," she replied irritably and he shut up once again. "Like I said it's them you have to make it up to more, I think from now on during any event with them act on your best behavior, don't have more than two glasses of alcohol, and make sure you don't do or say anything that'll upset them," she said.

"I know mom," Hermione said.

"Hey, you came for guidance and I'm giving my opinion," Mrs. Granger said firmly.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered and began blowing her nose on the hankerchief Draco had given her earlier.

"I think what you should also do is make a serious effort at all future events to show them that you are no alcoholic floozy," her mom said making them both laugh a little bit. "All joking aside dear, you need to show them that you are worthy of the title Lady Malfoy and keep proving it time and time again from here on out and you know what?" Mrs. Granger said.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up.

"I know you can do it," Mrs. Granger said smiling and Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks mom," Hermione said.

"No problem, I just hope you'll be able to give as good advice to your children too," Mrs. Granger said making them laugh again.

"I'll try to be as great of a mom as you," Hermione said before reaching for another scone and buttering it and adding more raspberry marmalade.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mom," Mrs. Granger said before walking around the table and wiping away the rest of Hermione's tears and kissing her forehead.

"I hope so, I'm not sure of anything right now except I made myself look like a whore in front of the entire Wizarding community," Hermione said.

"Well you'll just have to prove to them that you aren't from now on, and they'll eventually forget about it," Mrs. Granger said.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to do that," Hermione said.

"That's good dear, now I have some good news that I was thinking of writing you about later today if you hadn't showed up," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh what's that?" Hermione asked.

"You remember your old childhood friend Greg?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh yeah, of course I remember Greg, he was my best friend until I went to Hogwarts. He moved right around that time as well right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes right after you left, well he just moved back yesterday and I thought you'd like to visit him today," Mrs. Granger said smiling.

"Oh that'd be great to catch up, I'll head out after I finish my tea," Hermione said smiling.

"Don't forget to inform him you're married so he doesn't try hitting on you," Mr. Granger said.

"Dad we were best friends, I somehow don't see him hitting on me," Hermione snorted.

"You've become very beautiful, you never know," Mr. Granger said.

"Well thanks dad, but I still don't see him hitting on me," Hermione said and rolled her eyes as she finished drinking her tea and the last bite of her second scone.

"Have a good time hunny," Mrs. Granger said smiling as Hermione got up from the table.

"Thanks mom, I will," Hermione said smiling as she grabbed the article and stuffed it in her bag and headed towards the front door. As she left she began thinking of Greg. Would he remember her? Would he even want to see her? She just wanted to say hi to him and see if he'd changed or if he was the same nice guy. She hoped he hadn't turned into an asshole especially since she remembered before he moved she had gotten a crush on him because of how nice he was. It was right when she realized she liked boys and no longer thought they were icky like most girls did when they were young.

The thought made her chuckle now, how different certain perspectives were since she grew up. He was her first crush but she had forgotten her crush about him once she became friends with Harry and Ron, now she realized it was because she got a crush on Ron instead though she didn't realize it until 4th year. Her thoughts seemed to wrap back around to if Greg had changed or not and they carried her to the sidewalk in front of his house. That's where she stopped short, nerves began to creep up, but she took a deep breath and continued up the sidewalk. It was time to see if her thoughts were accurate.

Hermione walked up to the front door and knocked on it, Greg's mom answered the door and looked at her in confusion until realization dawned on her face. "Hermione, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Davids, it's me," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh wow, you've become so beautiful, I'm sure Greg will be happy to see you again," Mrs. Davids said. "Greg hunny, come downstairs there's someone here to see you," she yelled.

"Coming mom," came Greg's voice, Hermione could recognize it but it was deeper than it used to be obviously. Greg came into view and Hermione's jaw dropped slightly, he had become very handsome. His brown hair was a little shaggy but it was still shorter than his ears, his tan skin had darkened a little since she last saw him. His lime green eyes seemed brighter than she remembered and he was tall and a bit muscular, like Draco was but not as much. The black shirt he was wearing was a bit tight on him to show he had a nice body and his dark blue jeans were loose and slightly baggy. Hermione's eyes rested back on his face and saw recognition dawn on his face and he grinned widely before not so subtlely he looked her up and down and began checking her out as she had done. "Hermione, it's great to see you," he said before moving to hug her, Hermione hugged him back and realized he had a strong grip.

"Greg, it's great to see you too," Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you come in and I'll make some snacks," Mrs. Davids said and Hermione nodded and followed her in. Hermione looked around and noticed the furniture had all changed since she had last been here, except for the kitchen table and chairs they were the same. She sat down in the seat she used to sit in at their house and Greg took his making them both chuckle.

"I guess old habits die hard," Greg chuckled and Mrs. Davids chuckled as well when she saw.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione smiled.

"If I had known you were stopping by today I would've baked those gummy bear cookies you liked so much," Mrs. Davids said.

"Oh I didn't even know I would be, I decided to visit my parents to talk to them about something since it's the weekend and the Headmistress allowed us to leave the school today, and then mom told me you guys moved back so I decided to stop in," Hermione said.

"Oh right, you went to that boarding school right before we left," Mrs. Davids said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I graduate this June finally," Hermione said.

"Well that's exciting, Greg graduated last June from his boarding school," Mrs. Davids said.

"Oh I would've graduated last June as well but something happened and I wasn't able to go back to school last year," Hermione said deciding to play it safe since she doubted they knew anything about the Wizarding War.

"Oh that's not fair, but at least you are finishing your last year of education this year," Mrs. Davids said.

"Yes I'm very excited about it, I missed it last year," Hermione said.

"You always were one for learning," Mrs. Davids said as she placed a tray of Rice Krispie Treats and familiar looking pastries on the table. She followed it by giving each of them a glass of fruit punch, something Hermione hadn't had in a long time.

"Yes I love learning and I'm top of my class, I have been since I began at that school," Hermione said as she grabbed a pastry.

"Oh how exciting, good job," Mrs. Davids said.

Hermione suddenly became very wery aware that Greg was watching her every move since she grabbed a pastry. She took a bite to see why it looked so familiar and was almost surprised when she tasted pumpkin, a Pumpkin Pasty? How would they have known about them, weren't they Muggles? "Mrs. Davids where did you get the recipe for these pastries? They're delicious," Hermione said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh they serve them at Greg's school and he loved them so much he got the recipe for them and gave it to me to make them," Mrs. Davids said.

"They serve these at your school?" Hermione asked looking at Greg.

"Yes and you can drop the act Hermione, I'm pretty sure they serve them at yours too," he said and arched an eyebrow at her reminding her slightly of Draco for a second.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Your wand is sticking out your back pocket," Greg said in amusement.

"Oh so you know, huh?" Hermione asked.

"You're a witch too?" Mrs. Davids asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm a Muggleborn," Hermione said.

"So am I, my parents and I were very surprised when I got my letter to Durmstrang," Greg said.

"Is that where you go? I go to Hogwarts," Hermione said interestedly at the change of events.

"I know, you also helped save the Wizarding world with Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron Weasley earlier this year," Greg said.

"Ron isn't Harry's sidekick, he's his best friend just like I am," Hermione said flaring slightly.

"Oh sorry," Greg said guiltily not meaning to upset her.

"It's fine, just don't insult my friends please," Hermione said.

"Well isn't this strange, both happen to be Muggleborn wizards and childhood friends, that's nice," Mrs. Davids said.

"Yeah quite surprising and strange, so when you guys moved, you moved to Bulgaria I'm guessing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Greg's father got transferred there so we could be closer to him while he was at school," Mrs. Davids said.

"That's nice, where is Mr. Davids anyway?" Hermione asked.

"He had an emergency at work and had to go in, you know being a doctor can put a damper on family time but at least he provides for us and saves people's lives all the time," Mrs. Davids said smiling.

"Oh he finally passed doctor's school?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, right around Greg's twelfth birthday," Mrs. Davids said.

"Well congrats to him," Hermione grinned before finishing her Pumpkin Pasty and grabbed a Rice Krispie Treat instead.

"Oh thank you," Mrs. Davids said.

"Do you guys keep up to date in the Wizarding world?" Hermione asked.

"I don't, but Greg usually does," Mrs. Davids said and Hermione instantly became nervous that perhaps Greg had seen the paper today.

"Oh I see, well my parents don't either except for what I tell them," Hermione said. Did her voice tremble a little just now or was that her imaginiation?

"Hermione did you want to go out for a walk, maybe so we can catch up?" Greg asked suddenly.

"Oh sure," Hermione said and chugged her fruit punch. "I'm just going to make a pit stop to your bathroom really quick," Hermione said.

"No problem," Greg said and Hermione got up and headed to the bathroom carrying her Rice Krispie Treat unknowingly with her. When she got in to go pee she realized it and stuck it in her mouth to hold it as she took care of business. After she was done she washed her hands and dried her hands quickly before heading back out to the kitchen and grabbed her purse and began eating the Rice Krispie Treat on their way out the door after Greg grabbed his black leather jacket and put it on.

"Nice seeing you again Hermione," Mrs. Davids called.

"Nice seeing you again too," Hermione yelled before they walked out the door of the house.

"Hungry Hermione?" Greg chuckled as she finished the treat in record time.

"Not really, I ate a pretty big breakfast had to go to an event, went to my parents' house ate a couple scones while drinking a cup of tea and then had that stuff at yours, this is the most I've eaten in awhile," Hermione said a little embarassed as she realized how much she had eaten.

"Wow, that's quite a bit," Greg replied as if he had sensed her discomfort.

"I guess I need some comfort food after what happened today," Hermione said.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I don't read it much anymore since the war began," Greg said.

"Oh well maybe we'll just keep it that way," Hermione laughed almost humorlessly.

"Did something bad happen?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hermione said quietly.

"What happened?" Greg asked curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hermione said.

"Ok that's fine, so how goes school?" Greg asked not wanting to push her.

"Pretty good, it seems I can never have a normal year at Hogwarts though," Hermione laughed.

"Oh?" Greg probed.

"Well our first year, I get attacked by a troll, Harry and Ron saved me from it which is how we became friends. Then we find out one of our professors had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head and was trying to steal the Sorceror's Stone which was being hidden at Hogwarts at the time," Hermione began.

"What ever happened to it?" Greg asked.

"Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel decided it was about time to destroy it so Voldemort couldn't come back using the Elixir of Life," Hermione said.

"Ah, so you, Harry, and Ron stopped him?' Greg asked.

"Yes, we all chipped in to get past the obstacles in the way to the stone, I did the logical parts, Ron got us past the giant Wizard's chess board since he's the best at chess, Harry got past the part where there were flying keys and we needed to catch the right key to unlock the door since he was the youngest Seeker in a century, and then I took care of Ron while Harry went against Professor Quirrell/Voldemort. It obviously wasn't in that order," Hermione said.

"What do you mean you took care of Ron?" Greg asked.

"Well the Wizard's Chess board was one of the last obstacles and Ron sacrificed himself to the Queen so that Harry could check the King, then I got past the Potions part since it was a riddle and I am the best at logical things out of our group, and then went back to take care of Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh, so you guys were thrown into danger from year one?" Greg asked.

"Yes and then some," Hermione laughed.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive that you guys got through all that stuff," Greg said.

"Well we make one hell of a team," Hermione smiled.

"I can see now what about second year?" Greg asked.

"That's when the Chamber of Secrets got reopened, a bunch of muggleborns were being paralyzed by a Basilisk, seeing the reflection only of course or else they would've died, Harry found out he was a parselmouth when his school nemesis sent a snake after him in a duel. I ended up finding out what it was that was attacking students and tore out a library book page to give to Harry and Ron so we could all look over it since we did all of our investigating together, I ended up looking around a corner with a mirror and getting paralyzed on my way though. Harry and Ron ended up solving the rest on their own and saved Ron's sister from the Chamber after Harry slayed the Basilisk and defeated the memory version of Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort. All of us ended up getting unparalyzed using a mandrake potion right at the end of the year," Hermione said.

"I'm glad you didn't die but it sucks you got paralyzed," Greg said.

"Yes but it was like falling asleep, that's how quick it was, and it seemed like I was only asleep for a day or something," Hermione said.

"Well still, it's quite impressive that they solved it and killed the Basilisk," Greg said.

"Yes I was pleasantly surprised," Hermione smiled.

"So third year?" Greg asked.

"That was the year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. Every one thought he was after Harry throughout the entire year. There were dementors everywhere around the school, which was dreary as you can imagine, they really liked Harry and kept trying to suck his soul out which is why Professor Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher taught Harry the Patronus charm. He ended up casting a very powerful corporreal patronus against 100 dementors at the end of the year and has been able to cast one ever since. Anyways at the end of the year we found out Sirius wasn't after Harry at all because Sirius was Harry's godfather. Sirius, Remus A.K.A. Professor Lupin, and Harry's father James were all best friends at Hogwarts together. They had Peter Pettigrew who said he was their friend be their secret keeper when Harry's parents Lily and James went into hiding and he turned them into Voldemort. Which is how he killed them and almost killed Harry. Well Peter was an unregistered animagus as a rat and was actually ironically enough Ron's pet rat Scabbers and Sirius and Remus wanted to kill him for being the reason Lily and James died. He ended up escaping because once we got him outside to take him to the castle to tell everyone he was alive and framed Sirius, Professor Lupin transformed since it was a fullmoon, yes he was a werewolf. We ended up helping Sirius escape on our friend Hagrid the half giant's pet hippogriff Buckbeak, and that's the simplified version," Hermione said.

"Wow, that was a bit of a long story," Greg chuckled.

"Yeah, that was the best way to put it though," Hermione said.

"Right, so fourth year?" Greg asked.

"The year of the Triwizard tournament, Harry ended up being the fourth champion for it, the other Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory, Beaubatons academy's champion was Fleur Delacour, and Durmstrang's was of course Viktor Krum as you probably know," Hermione said.

"Yeah I was in his school house, he's a cool guy if not a little cocky," Greg said.

"Yes I remember," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"I went with him to the Yule Ball and sort of dated him afterwards if you could call it that, I also shared my first kiss with him," Hermione said.

"Really?" Greg asked surprised.

"Yes, he apparently found me interesting which is weird since all I used to do at school was help Harry in whatever difficult situation he was in, help Harry and Ron with their homework, and of course study and do my own homework," Hermione said.

"Sounds a little boring," Greg chuckled.

"I like school, what can I say," Hermione said with a shrug.

"So anything else happen that year?" Greg asked.

"Um the first task in the tournament Harry had to fight a mother dragon who was protecting her nest so that he could grab a golden egg which was in the nest with her eggs, of course something happened that put Harry in more danger than the rest of the champions as always it seems, second task Ron, a girl named Cho Chang, Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, and I all got put under a sleeping spell and stuck at the bottom of the Great Lake next to our school. One person for each champion, Gabrielle was obviously Fleur's guest to save, Cho was Cedric's person to save, I was Viktor's, and Ron was Harry's. Harry got there first and tried to save both Ron and I but the mermaids stopped him so he sat there to make sure all the guests were saved. Cedric came second and got Cho, then Viktor showed up and saved me, there was no sign of Fleur so Harry waited until the mermaids were distracted and saved Gabrielle as well as Ron and ended up coming up last. Fleur never got past the Grindylows so she got last place. Harry got second because he woud've gotten first if it weren't for his desire to make sure all people were saved, Cedric got first and Viktor got third. Viktor wasn't too thrilled when I ran to go make sure Harry was warm, but Harry was my friend way before Viktor took an interest in me.

Anyways third task was the giant maze, Viktor was bewitched to take out all champions except for Harry by who we thought was our professor. Fleur ended up getting attacked and passed out so Harry sent up red sparks for them to go get her. Cedric took Viktor out, he ended up getting saved as well and then Harry and Cedric got to the cup at the same time so they took it together. It ended up being a portkey and took them to the graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried. They killed Cedric and trapped Harry and pretty much forced Harry to help Voldemort come back. Those two battled and Harry ended up escaping using the port key and brought Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. That's when we found out that the Mad Eye Moody that was teaching us all year ended up being Barty Crouch Junior in disguise with help from the polyjuice potion, he's the one who hexed Viktor to attack the others. He's the one who tricked the cup into letting Harry become the fourth champion, he's the one who hid the cup in the middle of the maze and turned it into a protkey to allow the return of Voldemort," Hermione finished the long story.

"Wow, so Harry had to face Voldemort four times in his whole life up to your fourth year?" Greg said.

"Yes, but that isn't the end of it," Hermione said.

"I figured there was more," Greg chuckled.

"I told you we've never had a normal year at Hogwarts," Hermione laughed.

"I know you did, so what happened 5th year?" Greg asked as they sat down on a park bench.

"Well 5th year was the year the ministry decided not to believe Harry and Dumbledore that Voldemort had returned. They made them out to be huge liars and whatnot, then Delores Umbridge sent two dementors after Harry to try to get him expelled from Hogwarts for Minister Fudge's sake or something. Harry ended up using the patronus charm in front of his cousin Dudley to save them both from them, so they were going to expell him but Dumbeldore convinced them to do a trial instead and he ended getting off because Arabella Figg, a Squib that lived near Harry ended up seeing the Dementors attack Harry. Then Fudge sent Umbridge to be the new Defnese Against the Dark Arts teacher to try to infiltrate the school kind of thing. She became the High Inquisitor and decided to 'reshape the school to make it better' but really she made it more annoying and difficult. She decided to not teach defensive spells and only the theory of DADA because supposively we wouldn't need to use magic because she was in denial Voldemort was back.

So Ron and I convinced Harry to start a Defnese club to train select students to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters should the need arise. He was a great teacher honestly but one of the students ended up telling on us to save their own hides when Umbridge passed an educational decree that she could question students about supposed illegal activity which was our club. We got in trouble of course but Marietta had the word Sneak written across her face with acne since I had charmed the list of people who signed up to do so if they ever told on us. I was quite proud of myself on that one. (Hermione laughed at that before continuing) So then 6 members of the DA which stood for Dumbledore's Army ended up heading towards the ministry because Harry had a vision that Sirius was in trouble there. It was Harry, Ron, me, Ron's little sister Ginny, our friend Neville, and our friend Luna that went. We went against Death Eaters, some of the Order of the Phoenix members showed up, which was the secret society Dumbledore founded the first time Voldemort was at large and put it back together with mostly new members once Voldemort came back. They helped us fight the Death Eaters and Harry and Dumbledore went against Voldemort which was after Sirius got killed. After the battle which Dumbledore mostly had Harry hide and fought Voldemort himself, Fudge and a bunch of aurors showed up and saw Voldemort before he disappeared and then they finally believed Harry and Dumbledore the idiots," Hermione said.

"Wow, so that makes 5 times for Harry," Greg said surprised and then they decided to start walking again.

"Yes and then starts 6th year. Harry helped get one of Dumbledore's old colleagues out of retirement to be the Potions professor so that the current Potions professor, Professor Snape could be the new DADA teacher. We started the year normally, then Harry found out he could take Potions to be an auror like he wants to be, since Snape expected higher scores on our OWLs than Slughorn did. Anyways him and Ron both want to be aurors together so they both had to take potions and they hadn't gotten books since before Snape became DADA teacher he told them they didn't score high enough to take it so they had to borrow books. There were two left one newer version and one really old version, Harry got the older book and it was filled with extra notes and made up spells and all this other stuff in it. It said Property of the Half Blood Prince on the front page but Harry didn't have enough motivation to try to find out who it was even though he was following different Potion instructions than everyone else since they were rewritten and stuff in the book and all this other stuff like I said. I did and found that there was an Eileen Prince that used to go to Hogwarts, she was a pureblood so it must've been the child of her's is all we found out about her.

At the same time Dumbledore began showing penseive memories all pertaining to Voldemort throughout the year to help Harry since thanks to a prophecy he knew he had to be the one to take Voldemort out. Harry had to get a certain memory out of Slughorn on Dumbledore's orders as well which is why Dumbledore brought him back to teach. Harry ended up doing so and they found out Voldemort had created Horcruxes, which are dark object you conceal part of your soul in so that in case your body is destroyed that part of your soul lives on. So that's how Voldemort was able to come back in case you are wondering. Dumbledore found one and they went after it and got it after fighting an army of Inferi. They got back to Hogwarts and Death Eaters ended up getting into Hogwarts because Draco Malfoy who was Harry's school nemesis I mentioned earlier had repaired a broken vanishing cabinet that was in a room at Hogwarts and it's sister was at the store Bourgin and Burke's in Knockturn alley, the dark side of Diagon Alley our Wizarding shopping strip. Well he was supposed to kill Dumbledore but Snape did it since he was a spy for both Voldemort and The Order of the Phoenix. Harry ran after Snape and found out he was the Half Blood Prince, Eileen was his mother and he had a muggle father. After the Death Eaters destroyed a few things at Hogwarts they left and then we found out the locket Horcurx was a fake. Harry, Ron, and I decided to not go back to Hogwarts for our final year so that we could go hunting for Horcruxes," Hermione said.

"So 7th year you just hunted for Horcruxes?" Greg asked.

"Mostly yes, we fought a few Death Eaters, had to escape Snatchers a few times. We got captured and brought to Malfoy Manor but we were saved before Voldemort showed up. I got my first battle scar there, Bellatrix Lestrange a deranged Death Eater used a cutting spell to curse the word Mudblood into my arm. (Hermione showed him the scar as she said that before she continued) That's when we lost a good friend, Dobby the House Elf, he helped us escape but he got killed in the process. Then we had a Gringotts Goblin that was also a prisoner at Malfoy Manor help us break into Gringotts because one of the Horcruxes was in there. Afterwards we finally headed back to Hogwarts because one of the last Horcruxes was there. We ended up destroying both Horcruxes and then all that was left was one or so we thought. Harry ended up being Voldemort's 7th Horcrux, he never meant to make Harry a Horcrux but it happened the night Harry got his scar. Well our buddy Neville ended up killing the last Horcrux after Voldemort inadvertently killed the Horcrux inside of Harry when he went to kill Harry. Well Harry survived and there was an epic battle between those two while the war raged on all around us. The Battle of Hogwarts was filled with a lot of deaths, we lost many friends that day but Harry ended up killing Voldemort once and for all," Hermione said.

"So six times Harry fought Voldemort before he finally killed him," Greg said in awe.

"Yeah, Harry's a fighter," Hermione said.

"So what about this year?" Greg asked.

"Well this year may be the weirdest of all," Hermione laughed as it began to rain.

"Oh crap, here take my jacket and we'll head to that book shop cafe," Greg said and Hermione allowed him to help her into his jacket. His hands seem to linger on her arms longer than necessary but maybe it was her imagination. They ran into the shop and took a seat near the door.

"Lucky this shop happened to be here," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, well we did walk out of the neighborhood and into the market district so we were bound to run into a store soon anyways," Greg said.

"True," Hermione said.

"What can I get you two?" a waitress came over and asked. Her body was mostly facing Greg and she seemed to be batting her eyelashes at him. She wasn't very subtle in her flirting was Hermione's thought and had to suppress a snicker.

"What's good here?" Greg asked grinning making the waitress swoon a little.

"Oh well if you like coffee our cappucinos are to die for, our chef adds a secret ingredient to make them the best. If you don't like coffee, our teas pretty good and so is our hot chocolate, it's really rich and creamy," the waitress said seeming to flaunt her chest in his face as she leaned on the table which this time did make Hermione snicker.

"What about food items?" Greg asked and very subtlely checked out the waitress' chest making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Oh our coffee cake is really good, so is the pound cake. We have this really good frosted lemon cake as well," the waitress said and puffed out her chest a little more.

"Well I'll have the pound cake and a cappucino then," Greg said and winked at her.

"And you?" the waitress asked a little rudely.

"Oh I'll have the frosted lemon cake and a hot chocolate please," Hermione said and the waitress wrote it down and looked back at Greg.

"Your orders will be up soon," she said and winked before walking off.

"Wow, subtlety is not her strongest subject," Hermione laughed as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Yeah don't I know it, but she was cute," Greg said and shrugged.

"Well I guess if you like desperate girls who have an eye twitch, I mean could she have batted her eyelashes enough?" Hermione laughed.

"Jealous Hermione?" Greg asked and winked at her making her snort and roll her eyes.

"Not even close, you are my childhood friend, you are allowed to flirt shamelessly with whatever girl you like," Hermione said and shrugged.

"I could be more than just a childhood friend if you like," Greg said and grabbed her hands firmly in his across the table.

"Even if I did no you couldn't, I'm married," Hermione said, Greg retracted his hands quickly.

"I thought that ring on your hand was for decoration," Greg said.

"Yes because I would wear a large elaborate ring like that for decoration purposes," Hermione snorted.

"Well I guess it wouldn't make sense since you were never one for things like that when we were younger," Greg said.

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"So why did you get married in your uh 8th year at Hogwarts?" Greg asked.

"I thought you kept up with the news more than that, the ministry passed a Marriage Law, all Witches and Wizards age 16-40 are to be married off and to have a child within the first 18 months and a second in the first 3 years of their marriage to up the population since so many died during the war," Hermione explained.

"What? That's ridiculous," Greg said.

"It's for a good cause and they don't match you with just anyone, they match you with your soul mate according to their compatibility spell thing," Hermione said.

"So you were ok with being forced to marry someone at a young age?" Greg asked incredulously.

"No I wasn't, I understand now and it turns out I was matched with someone who could very well be my soul mate, I would've whole heartedly disagreed with that statement when they first paired us though," Hermione said.

"Who did you get paired with?" Greg asked though it seemed like he really didn't want to know.

"Our old school nemesis Draco Malfoy," Hermione said and then had to laugh at the look on Greg's face.

"How could you think your nemesis could be your soul mate?" Greg asked.

"He's changed since the war, he's a better man now, and he's actually rather sweet when he wants to be," Hermione said.

"Do you love him?" Greg asked.

"Yes once we began being civil, we began playfully bantering back and forth, and then we fell in love before our wedding about a month later," Hermione said smiling.

At that moment the waitress came back, here's your cakes and drinks, enjoy," she said smiling and flaunting her chest at Greg again.

"Thank you, I'll call you over when we need the check," Greg said smiling.

"Ok," the waitress said with a smile and walked off making sure to shake her ass on the way.

Hermione giggled at the girl and took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed in content. "This is amazing hot chocolate," Hermione said.

"Well that's good," Greg smiled and took a drink of his cappucino.

"How's the cappucino?" Hermione asked.

"Delicious, so back to the conversation. You fell in love in a month?" Greg asked.

"As hard as it is to believe yes, we were even surprised ourselves," Hermione said.

"Wow, I'm glad they didn't pass that in Bulgaria," Greg said.

"Well you live in England again so you may be paired now unless you get married soon," Hermione joked.

"I'll take that waitress and go get hitched to save the trouble," Greg laughed.

"I think she wants a good shag, not a marriage proposal," Hermione laughed.

"Wow miss potty mouth, you never would've said that before," Greg chuckled.

"Things change," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Since you lost your virginity?" Greg asked.

"I suppose, but I'm not really comfortable talking about my sex life with someone that I haven't talked to since I was 10," Hermione said.

"We've known each other since we were like 3 since our moms used to be best friends, I don't see the problem," Greg said.

"It's still weird to me since I only lost it my wedding night two weeks ago," Hermione said.

"Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So having to get married is why this year was the weirdest yet, right?" Greg asked.

"Yes definitely, and I also am needing to get pregnant sometime soon," Hermione said.

"Well I can see where that would make this year weird," Greg replied.

"Yes, and then add last night into the mix and I'm screwed," Hermione said.

"Why was last night so weird?" Greg asked.

"You won't judge me if I tell you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I promise I won't," Greg said and smiled.

"Last night was the Malfoy Wedding Celebration Ball, to celebrate Draco and I's wedding. I had to meet all of the leaders of the Malfoy businesses and be in a room full of people who hated Muggleborns before the war so you can imagine how nervous I was, right?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah, anyone would be nervous in that situation," Greg said.

"Well I drank to calm my nerves but I apparently didn't stop when I should have," Hermione said chuckling a little humorlessly.

"Why do you say that?" Greg asked.

"This is the Daily Prophet from this morning," Hermione said embarrassed and handed him the article.

Greg looked around to make sure no one was paying attention before he opened it and looked, his eyebrows shot up into his hairline instantly and he looked up at her making her cheeks flames again. He turned back to the article and began reading his eyes widening a little as he read through it all. When he finished he flipped over the paper and slid it across the table at her and she threw it in her purse again. He looked up at her and tried unsuccessfully to cover up a laugh.

"It's not funny," Hermione scowled.

"I'm sorry to me it is, goody goody Hermione likes to take her clothes off when drunk," Greg said and chuckled.

"If I remember correctly you weren't exactly a bad ass yourself," Hermione said and smirked.

"I wasn't then, but I am now," Greg said and laughed.

"Right..." Hermione said and snorted.

"Anyways back to the article so you took your clothes off at a prissy ball and now the whole Wizarding world thinks you are a whore," Greg said.

"Yes, and Draco is pissed at me right now, not that I blame him since I embarassed us both and the Malfoy name since we are trying to improve it now that the war is over. But I went to the press conference he called and did my apology and he said he'd forgive me after I did that but he's still pissed and he's acting very cold towards me right now. He's acting cold like he used to act towards me and I don't know what to do," Hermione said.

"Are you wanting advice?" Greg asked.

"If you could, all mom said was to prove to them all I'm not a whore and to not drink too much again, stuff like that," Hermione said.

"I think you need to do that as well, like at every event from now on don't drink too much obviously, don't proposition your husband for sex in public anymore, put forth your complete effort at events to prove you are better than they think, stuff like that," Greg said.

"Basically common sense things," Hermione said.

"Well another thing you could do is hold chairity events for all different things, perhaps make up your own charity foundation for something. Such as victims from the war or something along those lines and it'll also make the Malfoy name look good again," Greg said.

"We were thinking of doing those we just hadn't decided on one yet," Hermione said.

"Well choose something that is important to both of you that will still make the Malfoy name sound good," Greg suggested.

"We were considering holding one for Muggleborns that were affected from the war since Muggleborns are obviously important to me and his views have changed since the war so he agreed it'd be a worthy option," Hermione said.

"That would be a good idea," Greg said.

"Yes I thought so. You're a guy and you understand Draco's feelings sort of, what should I do to make it up to him?" Hermione asked.

"Well if a girl did something like that to me, I'd be ticked as well. Apologizing would only go so far, I'd want her to really do things to make it up to me. Like do things for me that she wouldn't normally do to show she is sorry, and just keep proving you aren't out to destroy his name and stuff, I know I'm sounding like I'm repeating myself but his family name is obviously very important to him," Greg said.

"I know his name is important to him, and I just need to figure out how to prove to him I'm sorry," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Greg said.

"Yeah," Hermione said thoughtfully and finished the rest of her food and drink as Greg did the same.

"Want anything else?" Greg asked motioning to the food.

"No, I'm fine for now thanks," Hermione said.

"Alright just let me know when you want something else since that waitress is staring at me almost constantly," Greg said and chuckled.

"Ok, I will," Hermione giggled.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up, it turns out Greg was a Quidditch player for his school as well, which of course made Hermione sigh internally, yet another Quidditch player she knew. He had been in Viktor's school house as he had mentioned so they knew each other quite well, they could almost consider themselves friends a little bit. He had quite a dull experience at school at least compared to Hermione's but he did decently in school, played Quidditch, and apparently switched from girlfriend to girlfriend since 5th year. He hadn't been with a girl longer than 6-8 months, and more than half the time it was because of the girl being a bitch or distracting him too much from Quidditch. He was currently in between girlfriends which is why he had tried to hit on Hermione but wouldn't hit on a married woman so he had stopped once he'd found that out. He was seriously considering asking out the waitress since she was cute and if she turned out to be only in it for the sex than he would dump her. Hermione found Greg had changed a bit since they last knew each other but he was still the nice and funny guy he had always been, she wouldn't mind hanging out with him again if she had the chance. As they left the cafe it began raining again so Hermione threw on Greg's coat once again and he began walking her back to her parents' house.

"So did you leave your number on the table for her?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"Of course I did, I even gave her my cell number so she can reach me whenever," Greg said with a wink.

"Well good luck with that," Hermione snorted.

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I get a call from her later," Greg said.

"Oh I'm sure you will, but you can owl me none the less. We should start talking again, this was fun," Hermione smiled.

"It was and I will, do you have your own owl?" Greg asked.

"Yes, her name is Athena and she's the most gorgeous owl I've ever seen," Hermione grinned.

"Everybody says that about their own owl," Greg chuckled.

"So what," Hermione laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh so mature," Greg snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You know it," Hermione giggled.

"My owl's name is Dionysus, because his black spots tend to shine a dark purple in the sunlight but he is a dark reddish brown with orange eyes, just so you recognize him tonight," Greg said.

"He sounds handsome," Hermione smiled.

"He's one sexy bird, all the female owls want to get up on him," Greg joked making them both laugh.

"So he's just as cocky as you are?" Hermione giggled.

"Of course, people always say pets are like their people," Greg chuckled.

"That would be why Athena is so smart," Hermione smiled.

"I'll judge that," Greg smirked and Hermione just rolled her eyes. They walked for a couple minutes in comfortable silence before Greg broke it, "Do you want to come back to my place for some more Pumpkin Pasties?"

"No, I should get back to my parents' place to floo back to Hogwarts. Gotta grovel at my husband's feet to see if he'll forgive me, you know?" Hermione said half joking.

"I never want to hear about you groveling at his feet, he isn't that high and mighty," Greg said.

"I wouldn't actually grovel at his feet, just beg for his forgiveness over and over again," Hermione chuckled.

"Make sure you flash him some cleavage to try to distract him," Greg chuckled.

"I somehow don't think that would help right now, because I think even if we were to have sex it would be very angry sex and I don't want to be pounded halfway into my bed at the moment," Hermione laughed.

"Make up sex is the best, just wait until you see," Greg smirked.

"I'll have to find out later," Hermione snorted.

"Wimp, go have angry make up sex," Greg laughed.

"I'll think about it once I get back to our flat," Hermione said.

"Flat?" Greg asked as they stopped in front of her parents' house.

"Yeah, all married couples were given a flat in the newly built marriage wing to live in with their spouse and their baby when it comes," Hermione explained.

"Hmm spiffy," Greg said.

"Yes very, but I'll see you later," Hermione handed him his jacket, waved, and then walked into her parents' house and closed the door behind her with a smile. Greg had changed a little but he was still her goofy friend and she would be glad to hang out with him another time.

"Hermione, is that you?" Mr. Granger yelled down the hallway.

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy," she yelled back and snorted at her own joke.

"Oh so I pull the teeth, and you pay them for them?" Mr. Granger chuckled as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know it, my wings are just hidden by my clothes," she giggled.

"Well keep those clothes on, don't want another mishap like last night now do we," he joked though his underlying anger was still there a little bit. He was attempting to be back to his old self again which means her mom had talked to him and calmed him down.

"No, we wouldn't want that at all," Hermione agreed.

"Did you need to get back dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes actually, I was about to do that. I love you guys and I'll come visit another time, alright?" Hermione asked.

"We love you too sweetie," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione hugged them both and headed to the living room. Hermione flooed away and quicker than she thought found herself looking at the living room of her flat.

Draco was waiting for Hermione to return and when the floo flared to life he sighed in relief, hoping he hadn't pissed her off or hurt her too badly earlier even though he was still very upset about her behavior. "Draco, did you still want to talk?" Hermione asked before stifling a yawn as she stretched.

"We can talk more tomorrow since you seem tired, I'm actually pretty tired myself after spending all day at Blaise's trying to calm down," Draco said.

"Ok, we can talk tomorrow after class or during breakfast?" Hermione suggested.

"Either way," Draco shrugged.

"Well let's get ready for bed then," Hermione said relief apparent on her face.

"What you aren't going to greet me properly first?" Draco said smiling slightly.

"Oh right," Hermione muttered before walking to him and giving him a hug and a kiss but something was off. He didn't smell Hermione when she was against his body, he smelt another man. "Well good night Draco," Hermione said and all but ran to her bedroom to change.

Draco's emotions almost gave him whiplash, first was surprise, then confusion, then sadness, before settling on anger and betrayal. Had Hermione cheated on him? The people from the ministry said it wouldn't be possible, but she was completely covered in the bloke's smell. Had she maybe figured out how to break that certain spell and done away with it? If so, how could she do that to him?

His musings were cut short as Hermione poked her head into the living room, "Coming to bed?" she asked a little confused since he hadn't moved.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming right now," Draco said and began walking to their room. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts and began climbing into bed as he walked in. He couldn't see any notcieable marks to show she had been unfaithful but her mood upset him slightly. Relief was evident in her face, relief from what he wasn't completely sure but there was something else. Happiness? Again he didn't know what she could be happy about, unless she had cheated on him and was relieved to get away with it and happy she'd done it? It wouldn't make sense since she easily proclaimed her love for him the day before, but now he didn't know what to think. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed before Hermione shut off the light and turned on her side, her back facing him.

Draco's thoughts swirled around what this could possibly mean but one thing was for sure the anger was back in full and she had hell to pay tomorrow. It was obvious sleep wouldn't come to him any time soon if at all tonight and until he fell asleep or Hermione woke up the next day he had nothing better to do than stew in his anger and think about all the questions he had asked himself. It was going to be a long night...

A/N: So there the chapter is finally sorry it took so long haha. I hope you guys liked Greg, I wanted to make him likeable but at the same time my mind sort of wanted him to be a dick so Hermione wouldn't think of cheating on Draco, not that she would anyways but still lol. So I think me warring between those two made him into who he is lol. I like him for the most part, wish I could've written him a little better but oh well. As you can see Draco is displeased to say the least, what does that mean for poor Hermione? Any predictions or thoughts on this chapter? Review and let me know what you thought, I'd greatly appreciate it! :D That being said Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year's Everyone! ^-^


	22. This Means War

A/N: Well the general consensus is either Poor Hermione or Poor Draco lol. Poor Draco for getting something else to be angry about and poor Hermione because she just can't catch a break when it comes to Draco right now lol. I agree with both haha. Also most of you liked Greg so I may add him in a little later just because but I may not, really depends on what I feel like lol. The first day of the new year was a crazy day for me. My husband, our two friends, and I helped one of my husband's sergeant's Pitt Bull give birth to her puppies. We had no idea what we were doing at first but the vets helped us out until the owners got home since they were a couple hours away and so most of them survived. She had 14 puppies but sadly 3 died, there is still 11 beautiful puppies left though thankfully. :) There are 6 girls and 5 boys, and since we helped deliver them he gave us and our friends, who are another couple, a discount on a puppy each. We got a male brindle and when he's old enough we are gonna breed him with our female Pitt. They are gonna make such pretty puppies since her litter was filled with a bunch of colorful pups as well. :D So overall once we knew what we were doing it was exciting but exhausting haha. I'd like to mention also that I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out but I got writer's block. I had the basic idea of what would happen but the actual dialogue gave me a bit of trouble and I hope it doesn't sound too weak.

Chapter 22: This Means War

Draco woke up after a long restless night, he hadn't fallen asleep until 3:30 and here it was 7:30 and they were needing to wake up for classes, just perfect. He was still angry and tired, very, very tired. Hermione was already in the shower and he hadn't even felt her get up, he apparently hadn't slept on her like he usually did. He wiped his eyes with balled fists to clear the sleep from his eyes before sitting up and waiting for Hermione to come out.

When she did Hermione was in nothing but a towel and instantly dropped the towel and then wrapped it around her wet hair before walking over to her underwear drawer. Draco observed her creamy flesh and didn't notice any traces of her cheating on him which gave him a little relief but not much, that just meant the guy hadn't marked her. "Shit!" Hermione said loudly.

"What?" Draco asked trying not to sound angry.

"The house elves haven't cleaned our laundry yet and the only clean underwear that I have left is the thongs the girls made me get," Hermione complained.

"Well looks like you are wearing a thong today," Draco smirked enjoying her distress but at the same time he felt his nether regions jolt a little at the idea of her wearing a thong, stupid hormones.

"Oh ha ha, now go get ready," Hermione said unhappily.

"I'm going, I'm going it doesn't take me long to shower anyways," he said and went to the bathroom after checking her out in the navy blue thong and matching push up bra. He was cursing his hormones more as he felt himself harden a bit at the sight. "Draco you are angry at her, stop wanting to pound her into your bed sheets," he mumbled to himself. "Make up sex is always the best" his conscience seemed to say and he growled before jumping into the shower. He thought more of Hermione being encased in another man's smell last night and couldn't help but imagine Hermione underneath a mystery guy which infuriated himself again and effectively trumped any hard on that may have been coming on. _Good_, he thought, _Now I can go back to being pissed at her. I'm going to confront her about smelling like another guy at breakfast,_ he decided before hurriedly finishing his shower. He got dressed quickly and walked out to the living room where Hermione stood with their backpacks.

"Let's get going, don't want to be late for breakfast," Hermione said and began leading the way out of the flat.

Draco was acting weird that much Hermione was sure about. Last night he said he had forgiven her and they were going to talk more about it today but he didn't look like he wanted to talk. They walked up to the castle in uncomfortable silence and it was driving Hermione bonkers. When they sat down Hermione felt stares at her from everywhere in the room and her cheeks flushed brightly. It was going to be an embarassing day Hermione could already tell.

"So Hermione has Draco forgiven you yet for embarassing yourself?" Luna asked bluntly.

"Yes," Draco said shortly though anger was quite evident in his voice.

"If you've forgiven her, why do you seem so angry then?" Luna asked.

"Yes Draco, why do you seem so much more pissed off than last night when I got home?" Hermione asked.

"You came home smelling like another man last night, that's why," Draco seethed.

Hermione's face showed her confusion for a second before realiazation dawned on her face. "Oh Draco, I didn't cheat on you. Not only would the magic not let me, I would never cheat anyways. I smelt like my old childhood friend Greg when I came home because yesterday when you kicked me out of the flat for the day I went to my parents' house. My friend Greg had just moved back since he moved to Bulgaria when I went to Hogwarts because he got accepted into Durmstrang. He's a Muggleborn too which was crazy, I didn't even know until I went to visit him yesterday. We spent the day hanging out and catching up, he also gave me some ideas to help make it up to you for my behavior at the ball. Mind you most of them were sexual but he gave me a couple good ideas," Hermione said.

"Wait, wait, wait you had a guy friend before Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, he and I grew up together since our moms were friends," Hermione said.

"Is he cute?" Ginny asked and playfully wiggled her eyebrows getting a raised eyebrow from Harry who she giggled at and kissed.

"He certainly grew up well but no one compares to Draco in the looks department," Hermione said with a small smile to Draco but he still seemed pissed.

"Are you just saying that because I'm here, or do you actually mean it?" Draco asked.

"I mean it, I don't find anyone as attractive as I find you," Hermione said.

"Good, but that still doesn't explain why you smelt like him so much," Draco said only a little bit less pissed off.

"When we were walking around and talking it began to rain and since I didn't have one he lent me his jacket to keep warm until we got to this little cafe we sat in for most the day talking. Afterwards when he was walking me back to my parents' house it was still raining so I used his jacket again," Hermione said.

"Well that was sweet of him," Ginny said and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't you just conjure a jacket?" Draco asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood and I don't feel like losing my wand and being expelled," Hermione sighed.

"You could've done it behind a bush," Draco muttered.

"Draco, are you jealous?" Hermione giggled.

"Of course not, Malfoys don't get jealous, we get even," Draco said irritably but they all knew he was lying.

"Draco, I told him I was married and he didn't try anything with me, he just offered me his jacket like a gentlemen would," Hermione said.

"So you admit he would have tried something before you told him?" Draco asked haughtily.

"Yes he did, but I told him instantly that I was married and so nothing happened," Hermione sighed a little irritably.

"This is why you don't hang out with guys by yourself," Draco said angrily.

"Draco he's just a friend, and like I said I can't and won't cheat on you," Hermione said.

"I don't care, you aren't allowed to hang out with guys by yourself from now on unless it is one of us boys because none of them will try anything," Draco said.

"Um excuse me? Last time I checked we were in the modern days where females could make decisions by themselves," Hermione said getting angry.

"Hermione we are done discussing this, you will not hang out with guys by yourself just like I expect you wouldn't want me spending time with a girl by myself," Draco said.

"What about you boys what do you say about this?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Um I actually agree with him actually, I wouldn't want my wife to hang out with some other hot guy without me present," Ron said and got a surprised but angry look from Pansy.

"I agree with Draco too, I wouldn't want my woman hanging out with guys without me," Blaise said.

"Why? It's not like we can cheat even if we wanted to," Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just the principle of the thing," Blaise said.

"Theo, Neville, Harry what about you?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I agree with Draco," Theo and Harry said while Neville stayed neutral.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"How can you believe in that sexist notion Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I can understand how that would make him uncomfortable. I mean you could not do anything to cheat or tell them that you are married, but that may not stop him from trying anything anyways. He may hurt you and try to do some unspeakable things to you and I wouldn't be able to protect you," Harry said.

"I can take care of myself, and you know that," Ginny said angrily.

"I know you can, but some guys are gonna be stronger than you," Harry said.

"So all you boys agree with me, and all you girls are on Hermione's side then?" Draco asked.

"Neville and I are neutral," Luna said but everyone else agreed with his question.

"Harry, Ron I'm disappointed in you. I can't believe you'd choose his side over mine, considering you guys hated each other before this year and you've been my friends since 1st year. So much for loyalty!" Hermione seethed at her supposed to be two best friends who looked a bit guilty at that statement but held their ground.

"I can't believe you don't trust me with other guys Ron, that's ridiculous," Pansy said angrily.

"Your hot, they would try shit with you and I'm not willing to risk it," Ron said defensively.

"Theo, you don't trust me with other guys either?" Astoria asked.

"It's not you I don't trust it's them, us guys only want to keep you girls safe," Theo tried reasoning.

"We can all take care of ourselves, we're big girls," Hermione seethed. "Come on girls let's get to class and don't even think about sitting with us," Hermione said and all the girls minus Luna stood up and stalked towards the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked.

"I believe we just started a Battle of the Sexes," Draco said and all the guys looked at one another and sighed before getting up and heading to class with Neville and Luna bringing up the rear.

"I can't believe they are being so sexist, we all survived the war without difficulty," Hermione said irritably as they all stalked towards their first class.

"I know, last time I checked I'm better than Ron at spells," Ginny said haughtily.

"Don't let him hear you say that, it'll injure his pride," Pansy said sarcastically.

"I don't care he's my older brother, I expected him to agree with me," Ginny said.

"Oh please Gin, he's one of those guys who is a follower. He does what others do or at least whatever Harry does," Pansy said.

"He's a loyal best friend, but doesn't mean he can't express his own opinion," Ginny said.

"Oh I think he did Gin," Hermione said.

"Yeah I know, but wishful thinking is nice," Ginny huffed.

"I just can't believe Theo agrees with them, he's usually one of the more senseful of the group," Astoria said.

"Yeah, but he's still a guy Ast and a pureblood, some of them see their wives as property and think they can dictate what we say and do. I say we get back at them," Daphne suggested to the group.

"How would we get back at them for thinking we can't handle ourselves?" Hermione asked.

"We hang out with a bunch of guys without them, but make sure they see it and show them that we can take care of ourselves," Daphne said.

"Or we could pay some guys to try something with us in front of the guys, and then take them out ourselves just to prove we can do it," Ginny suggested with a smirk.

"What if they actually manage to overtake us though?" Pansy asked.

"We won't let that happen because it'll just prove the guys right in their minds. Besides we'll all be together I'm sure we won't have a problem," Hermione said as they walked into class.

"We'll talk more about this later class is gonna start soon," Astoria said and they sat down in pairs Daphne and Astoria, Ginny and Hermione, and Pansy by herself but she stuck her bag on the seat next to her with a sticking charm so Ron couldn't move it if he tried. The girls were going to send a message to the guys and wouldn't stop until the guys believed it.

As the boys walked up to class they tried to think of a way to get the girls to see it from their point of view. "How about this, we pay some guys to try something and then we all come charging in and save them. Therefore they'll know we're right and they're wrong and then everything will go back to normal," Ron suggested.

"Not a bad plan Ron, but somehow I don't think it'll put things back to normal," Blaise said.

"Well what do you suggest?" Ron asked.

"Well we could hang out with a bunch of girls and show them to get them pissed off, and then maybe they'll realize they are being silly and stop fighting with us," Blaise said though he didn't even look certain about that.

"I think that would just add fuel to their fire guys," Harry said.

"Well what do you think will work?" Blaise asked.

"Give them time to cool off and then apologize," Harry said.

"That's weak Harry, we gotta show them we are firm on this and that we want them to realize we mean business," Draco said.

"Yeah, but I also don't want my pregnant wife pissed off at me," Harry said.

"Oh it's too late for that Harry, and just apologizing won't simmer down Ginny's temper," Ron said.

"Yeah I know, I'll probably have to grovel to her too," Harry said.

"Don't even think about it Harry, a man should never grovel," Draco said firmly.

"I know, you're right," Harry said when they walked into the classroom. Ginny was sitting there next to Hermione and looking as if she was flirting with another guy. Harry didn't like the look of that and turned to the guys, "After class we need to find out what to do, this means war," before he sat down moodily next to Draco. Theo and Blaise sat next to each other and Ron sat next to Neville since Pansy was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He didn't think anyone could rival his mother's glare when he was in trouble, but Pansy did it with ease and it was scary.

"Um Ginny, I think it looked like you were flirting with that guy to Harry, because he just got angry when he saw you," Hermione whispered.

"I wasn't flirting with him, but I suppose I could see how it would look like that. Oh well serves him right for agreeing with the other guys," Ginny said with a shrug though she did feel a little bad.

After class the boys left in a group and so did the girls, the guys could feel the girls glaring at them the entire time but still tried to come up with how to prove themselves right.

The girls wanted the guys to suffer so they glared at the back of their guys' head the entire time they all walked to their second class.

"They're planning something, do you see how they are kind of huddled and talking?" Pansy said.

"Yeah we see them, what could they possibly be planning though?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are trying to think of a way to show us they are right," Hermione suggested.

"They aren't though, we are perfectly capable," Daphne said.

"True, but they don't agree with that clearly," Hermione said.

"Ok, so we better hurry up and figure something out before they do then," Astoria said looking at Theo suspiciously since he was the one talking at the moment.

"I'm all for Ginny's plan, paying someone to try something and then taking them out," Pansy said.

"I just thought of something though, if the boys see someone trying something with us, don't you think they'd try to 'come to our rescue' hence proving them right?" Astoria asked.

"Not if we take them out first," Daphne said.

"Very true, but who do you think will agree to attack us?" Ginny asked.

"Some fifth years, they aren't married yet and would be willing for the extra cash probably," Hermione said.

"Ok, from what house?" Astoria asked.

"Well no offense but it's more likely Slytherins would, maybe some Ravenclaws since I can't see a Hufflepuff doing it and it's not in the traits of a Gryffindor to do that," Ginny said.

"I'm going to pretend that statement didn't offend me, even if it was only a little bit and say fine, but who to choose?" Daphne said.

"Well there's those three Slytherin guys hanging out together, they look rather tough," Hermione pointed out three burly guys walking into a class together.

"Alright, and Ravenclaws?" Astoria asked.

"Those two right there heading into the library," Pansy pointed out two pretty strong looking guys.

"Perfect, now we just have to get them all in one place and proposition them into doing this," Daphne smirked.

"I really hope this doesn't backfire on us," Pansy said biting her lip nervously.

"It won't, we won't let it," Hermione sighed and patted Pansy's arm reassuringly as they entered the class. The boys were all seated on one side of the room in the same pairs, so the girls did the same on the opposite side of the room before glaring at the boys before looking at the front of the class not giving them another look.

After class they went to lunch and it was a silent affair, they didn't want to end up arguing and causing a scene in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone stuck to themselves all eating in an uncomfortable silence but the boys were on one side of the table and the girls sat across from their husbands all the same. Hermione wasn't very hungry but ate a bit to fill her stomach before deciding to sit there and watch Ginny eat. Ginny was piling a bunch of weird foods together and eating them, it grossed her out but yet she couldn't stop watching. Hermione hoped that when she got pregnant she didn't eat weird food like that. When lunch was done Hermione was finally able to tear her eyes away from Ginny's weird lunch choice and got up to follow the girls out so they could head to their next class.

The girls all decided that ignoring their husbands for the rest of the day would be the most effective way to keep themselves concentrated on their schoolwork and make sure not to start a full blown arguement in the middle of class. Though giving each other dirty looks throughout the class was alright and the boys did the same, their professors noticed something going on but didn't ask thinking that they could handle the problem themselves.

At dinner it became harder for the girls to keep their mouths shut since for some reason the guys were all looking around the Great Hall at every male in the room as they ate with weird and unreadable expressions on their faces. Hermione was starving since she didn't have a big lunch, so she just ignored everybody and ate even though some of the other girls tried to include her in their small conversation. The one thing she did do was keep glancing at the boys suspiciously and try to see what they were doing but to no avail. After dinner the twelve of them walked to their flats though there was a few feet gap in between them since they were all frustrated at each other.

When they got to their flats Ginny couldn't hold in her annoyance anymore and asked, "Ok, why were you guys scoping out other guys at dinner, trying to make them not wanna come near us anymore or something?"

"Does it matter why we do what we do?" Blaise asked.

"Actually a bit, yeah it does," Daphne said irritably at Blaise's cryptic question.

"Ginny it was something along the line of what you said, you know keep them away so there won't be any flirting going on behind our backs," Harry said pointedly.

"Was it not clear this morning that we couldn't and wouldn't cheat on you guys, or do we need to repeat ourselves again?" Pansy asked.

"Flirting technically isn't considered cheating, and you could flirt with other guys but not do anything to cheat on us," Theo said.

"Yes, because we are going to go walk around flirting with guys for fun," Astoria snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Apparently Ginny will though," Harry muttered glaring at his wife.

"Oh come off it Harry, I wasn't flirting with anyone. That guy you saw me talking to, I was asking him if I could borrow a quill," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure," Harry said.

"Oh whatever, believe what you want Boy Who Lived To Annoy Me," Ginny huffed.

"Excuse me guys, I'm not sure what you are all fighting about but could you do that in the comfort of your flat please? Michael and I are celebrating something in here," Romilda asked poking her head out of her flat with nothing but a yellow silk robe on and matching fuzzy slippers.

"Uh yeah sorry," Ginny said flushing a bit.

"Thanks, hope you have a good night," Romilda said smiling and walked back into her flat.

"I thought the flats were sound proof?" Neville asked.

"Well it may just be the bedrooms that are sound proof so no one can hear you do your business," Luna said with a shrug.

"Makes sense, well Luna and I are heading into our flat, you guys have a good night and try not to kill each other overnight," Neville said looking seriously at them all lingering longer on Hermione and Draco before Luna grabbed his hand and they walked into their flat together.

"Yes dad," Draco muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Let's all finish our arguements inside so we don't bother other people," Ron said reasonably and they all split into their pairs and walked into their flats but the yelling started back up again before the doors were even closed.

"The other guys may not have noticed, but I saw you girls pointing towards guys earlier, now what was all that about?" Draco asked angrily as soon as the door shut.

"How did you see that? We were behind you guys," Hermione said.

"I have excellent peripheral vision, and I had tilted my head to the side to see behind me since I felt like someone was glaring a hole in the back of my head," Draco said.

"Yes I was, because I'm pissed at you," Hermione said as she stalked towards their bedroom and began throwing off her shoes and bag.

"And I'm even more pissed at you," Draco said throwing his bag and robe on the ground in the living room.

"I've apologized already so many times and you said you forgave me, what more do you want me to say Draco?" Hermione huffed as she changed into her pjs. Before he could answer they heard a tapping at the window with an unknown owl sitting on the ledge. Hermione walked over and let it in and it held it's leg out to her. She took the letter adressed to her and opened it and scanned briefly over it.

"Well, who's it from?" Draco asked impatiently.

"It's from Greg, I told him he could write me if he wanted to keep in touch," Hermione said.

"Oh, and what did precious Greg say?" Draco flared in anger.

"Does it really matter? It's a letter to me, not you," Hermione said irritably.

"Yeah, because I'd like to know why he's so fascinated in you all of a sudden, you're my wife," Draco seethed.

"He's a childhood friend and we just got back in contact, Merlin Draco! Jealousy is not very becoming of you at all," Hermione said just as angrily.

"I'm not jealous, I'm pissed off!" Draco yelled.

"Oh come off it, we can all tell you are jealous so just stop trying to hide it," Hermione replied.

"Whatever Hermione, believe what you want," Draco said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I will Draco, because I know I'm right," Hermione said.

"Whatever, now what did he say?" Draco asked.

"He asked how you and I are doing and if we've made up yet and then told me a little about how he's settling in at home, like I said it's just two friends catching up like I told you Merlin, you prat!" Hermione yelled irritably.

"How do I know that's what it really says? Let me see it," Draco said forcefully.

"You should trust me more than that Draco, so you can go fuck yourself," Hermione yelled.

"Give me that bloody letter right now," Draco said anger evident in his cold voice.

"Or what? You gonna tell your mommy on me, you sexist mama's boy!" Hermione yelled she knew it sounded stupid but she just wanted to piss him off more.

"Don't insult my mother, you drunken whore!" Draco seethed.

"Whore? I've only slept with you, you insufferable ass!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, but you showed the entire Wizarding World your body in nothing but skimpy Lingerie, and you got a boyfriend at home apparently," Draco yelled.

"Oh my Merlin, he's just a friend and I was drunk!" Hermione yelled back.

"Doesn't change anything at all, and I've got a question for you that Blaise said I shouldn't ask, but since we are on the subject I'm gonna ask anyways. Did you ever love me, or were you just trying to ruin my family name as revenge for how horribly I treated you in the past?!" Draco yelled.

"I would never do that, get out! Get out, and don't come back! I hate you right now, so just get out!" Hermione screamed.

"Yeah, well I hate you too right now!" Draco screamed back and stormed out of the flat.

Hermione watched him go before breaking into tears and dropping on the floor in her living room. When she heard a knock on the door she used her love seat to help herself up and walked to the door, "I told you not to come back," she yelled as she opened the door.

"I didn't want to be anywhere near Blaise anymore, especially when Draco got there so I came here, is that ok?" Daphne asked.

"That's fine, sorry I look a mess," Hermione sniffled as she roughly wiped the tears off her face.

"It's fine, I'd cry if I were in your situation too," Daphne smiled and walked in.

"I even feel like crying right now, and I generally don't cry," Ginny said walking up.

"Yeah, well you are pregnant so that's understandable," Pansy said as she followed.

"Got room for three more Hermione?" Astoria asked as she too walked up.

"What are you all doing here?" Hermione asked as she held the door open for them.

"None of us wanted to be near our sexist husbands tonight and we decided to shack here with you, since you probably were going to end up kicking Draco out," Ginny replied.

"Were you guys arguing and screaming too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, did you know when Ron's pissed he gets tomato red?" Pansy asked and giggled.

"I've been fighting with him since we became friends in first year, so yes," Hermione chuckled before blowing her nose.

"I lived with him my whole life, and I sometimes used to piss him off on purpose to see that," Ginny chuckled too.

"Hey Hermione, Draco looked like he was about to pop a gasket, what pissed him off so much more?" Daphne asked.

"Greg owled me to see if we had made up yet, and Draco wouldn't believe me, and I wasn't going to let him read my mail so he got pissed off," Hermione said and explained their whole arguement to the girls.

"Sexist mama's boy, that's the best you could come up with?" Daphne laughed.

"I know it sounded stuid, but I just wanted to piss him off more since I was so pissed off," Hermione said.

"Well good job then," Daphne snorted.

"Thanks," Hermione sighed.

"I just can't believe Draco asked you that, he should know you love him and that you don't want to ruin his family name," Astoria said.

"I know, he should know better, that stupid ass. You go ahead and cry if you want, we'll let you and even give you tissues as we stroke your hair, that always makes me feel better," Pansy said.

"What I'm most pissed about is that he called you a whore for no reason, and it proves he doesn't love you as much as he says if he asked you that ridiculous question. I'll bat-bogey hex him tomorrow in the hall for you," Ginny said menacingly.

Hermione laughed as she wiped away the rest of her tears, "Thanks guys but I-I think I'll be fine, and no need to hex him because if anybody does it'll be me," Hermione said.

"If you want to do it now, I'll give you my key to get in so you can go hex him and storm out, it might make you feel better," Daphne smirked.

"Yes, but then I've stooped to his level and I won't give him the satisfaction," Hermione said.

"That's true I suppose, you never would've made it in Slytherin. We do shit like that all the time," Daphne smiled.

"I just bet you guys do," Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes as the room went quiet with all the girls in their own thoughts.

"Do you have any snack foods in here?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I generally don't eat them though," Hermione said and pointed to the kitchen.

"I think tonight calls for some binge eating," Astoria said and she summoned the snacks to the coffee tabe in the living room.

"Ooh Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, my favorite part is the chunks of cookie dough," Ginny said and summoned 5 spoons.

"I prefer Cake Batter ice cream," Hermione said.

"No way Strawberry Cheesecake is the best ice cream flavor," Pansy said.

"Rocky Road is better," Daphne said shaking her head at them.

"Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream is the best, I don't care what any of you say," Astoria giggled.

"Here I have an idea, we use magic to split that tub into little personal pints of our favorite flavors," Hermione said and did it for them.

"I'm so glad we have such a smart friend," Pansy giggled.

"Good idea 'Mione," Ginny grinned.

"Thanks guys, dig in," Hermione chuckled and they all began eating their individual ice creams. After awhile Hermione looked at them, "So what did you girls and your husbands say during your fights?" Starting with Ginny they went around the group explaining what all was said, afterwards they all began getting ready for bed. "One more thing before bed," Hermione smiled mischieviously, she grabbed Draco's robe and bag and threw them out in the hall by the door.

A/N: Wow that chapter took way longer to write than I originally intended. Writer's block sucks ass. Also my internet was turned off so I couldn't post it until it was turned on again. Those of you who I messaged, I used the internet on my phone to do it but I can't post stories with my phone lol. Anyways I finished this on Valentine's Day so Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I know not a great chapter for Valentine's Day but hey lol. My husband went and took me to see The Vow for it and then bought me Breaking Dawn Part 1 and some Lindt Lindor chocolate so I had a pretty good Valentine's Day. How was your guys'? :) Also I want to give credit to Dirty Little Half-Blood for giving me some of those arguement lines including the "Have you ever loved me or..." line. Also thanks to her and Cullen-Crazy-96 for being supportive and trying to help me out with my Writer's Block, this chapter is dedicated to you two even though it wasn't my best. :)


	23. Proving Them Wrong

A/N: Honestly I'm horrible at writing conflict if you haven't figured that out so I'm probably gonna do this one more before they make up. I'm one of those who love happy endings and whatnot and I hate drama so conflict isn't my forte, call me what you will haha. Also I am SO SO sorry I haven't updated in so long, my life has been too hectic the last couple of years. My inspiration and motivation for writing just disappeared and I haven't been able to write more than a paragraph at a time on any story I've been trying to write. I really hope you guys didn't give up on the story and in case I haven't gotten back to you about it yet to everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my stories thank you so much for them and for your continued support of me, I greatly apprecite it! ^-^

Anyways onto the story...

Chapter 23: Proving Them Wrong

Draco couldn't sleep he was too pissed off and his heart was clenching painfully at the fact he had told Hermione he hated her, he didn't hate her at all he was just extremely angry. Though what had him going the most was Hermione wouldn't show him that letter to prove what that asshole had said. He decided to do a little investigating to see so he got up slowly from next to Blaise on the bed and walked quietly out of the flat.

When he got to his flat he saw his robe and bag on the floor, meaning Hermione wouldn't want him back in the flat which made him scowl. He walked into his flat anyways and quietly made his way to the living room, Daphne and Astoria were crashed on the loveseats, Pansy was passed out in one of the armchairs with an extension charm on it, which meant Ginny and Hermione must have been sleeping in the bedroom. He slowly crept into the bedroom and lit his wand nonverbally, and walked to the side of the bed Hermione slept on to find her curled up in a ball with dried tear tracks down her cheeks. _She must've recently cried herself to sleep_ he thought andagain his heart clenched painfully. But yet he couldn't help but feel she deserved to be hurt as much as she had pissed him off the last few days.

Draco saw the letter on the bedside table and grabbed it quietly and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. There he turned on the light and read the letter, it read:

Dear Hermione,

Did you and your hubby make up yet? If not follow some of my advice, I don't want to see you so upset next time we hang out. I hope you guys are better and I'm always here to talk if you need me, like I said I'm a guy and can give advice from his point of view. Oh and in case you were wondering being back home is a little weird since I'm so used to being in Bulgaria, but I'll adjust. I'm pretty happy to be home though, because that way you and I can stay friends like we've always been. Maybe you can introduce me to Draco some time and the three of us can hang out and I can get to know him since he married my best friend and all. Well hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Greg

Draco rolled the letter back up and allowed shame to fill him a little, Hermione hadn't been lying to him about the letter at all. Though he was still too angry to apologize for that little bit, since Hermione still hadn't told him she had hung out with a guy before he had questioned her about smelling like one. Yes, he was still going to hold a grudge against her, because Malfoys never admit they are wrong. Besides then he'd have to explain about reading her mail and that was something he didn't want to do. Draco turned off the bathroom light and walked back to the bedside table and placed the letter exactly how he had found it and walked quietly back to Blaise's flat careful not to wake any of the girls.

When he got back in he turned off his lumos spell as he walked back through the living room. Harry and Ron were passed out on the loveseats and he was careful not to make a noise because Harry very much still had his war instincts turned on, and he didn't feel like getting hexed again. During one of the bachelor parties, he had tripped over Ron's leg on accident though Ron slept on, Harry had bolted up and hit him with a Petrificus Totalis hex before he had realised it was Draco and unfroze him. He was going to make an amazing Auror with reflexes like those; though Ron would need to stop being such a heavy sleeper and he'd be great too.

Theo was on one of the arm chairs by the fire with an extension charm on it and Draco and Blaise had slept on the bed, they had shared a bed during sleep overs plenty of times so it wasn't that strange to them. They slept on opposite sides of the bed facing away from each other as it had always been, of course Draco hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. He laid down quietly and closed his eyes and found he was finally tired enough for sleep and fell asleep in minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up groggily as her alarm went off and went to go shower before sending Ginny in. Hermione went around waking the girls up and letting them know that breakfast would be starting soon but none of them seemed interested in going to the Great Hall so Hermione went into the kitchen as she yawned from being up so late crying after the others had fallen asleep. Though Hermione suspected Ginny hadn't been asleep when she couldn't hold them back anymore and was just letting her cry it out. Hermione called for the House Elves to bring some breakfast from the Great Hall for them and 5 plates appeared still piping hot. She had guessed that there was a warming spell on the plates because pancakes didn't stay hot for very long.

When all the girls walked in they ate gratefully though Hermione only ate a piece of bacon and a piece of sausage before forcing herself to eat a pancake since she didn't have an appetite. The only person who really ate more than that was Ginny who had two of each pancakes, bacon slices, and sausage links since she had two to feed. Though she looked like she was about to throw it back up, since she hadn't had much of an appetite either. Afterwards all the girls showered and put on a new uniform that they had summoned from their flats, so they didn't have to possibly meet up with their husbands. Then they all left and began heading to their first class, Draco's robe and bag were gone so Hermione smirked and kept leading the way towards the castle.

When everyone sat down in History of Magic Hermione smirked again as Draco plopped down looking worse than she did with messed up hair and the same robes from the day before. Draco glared at her when she smirked, and moodily looked towards the front of the class. Hermione just chuckled and started paying attention to Professor Binns, who had just flown through the wall at the front of class.

After History of Magic they had Transfiguration, where they learned about transfiguring sculptures into wooden ladders. It was weird and kinda seemed like it was a step back from learning to transfigure their spouses into animals, but they shrugged it off and did the lesson anyway. The boys stayed away from the girls and vice versa, in fact they wouldn't even look at each other. The whole class could tell something was wrong but no one mustered up the courage to ask them, since they didn't want to be hexed which looked like that would be the ending result if they spoke to them. When the class was over it was lunch time and they all headed to the Great Hall.

The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table since the boys were at the Slytherin table, they sat down next to Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Padma.

"So what has your guys' wands in a twist?" Parvati asked the girls since they were very moody.

"Yeah, you look like Christmas came and then someone stole all your gifts," Padma said.

"Our husbands are sexist asshats, that's what," Ginny scowled.

"How so?" the twins asked at the same time. The girls told the story of what had happened the day before and the twins nodded their heads in understanding.

"You're right, that is sexist," Padma said.

"Extremely, I can't believe they are acting like that," Parvati said shaking her head.

"I for one wouldn't be worried about that, I know my baby here is strong enough ta take any man down that tried ta rough her up, and then afterwards I'd rough 'em up, no one messes with my woman," Seamus said before kissing Parvati's cheek and Parvati grinned and blushed.

"Same here, I know Padma could take anyone down who tried to get fresh with her, she is in Ravenclaw afterall, they are some of the most intelligent students here. I'd also rough up any guy who tried to mess with her, no one messes with my lady," Dean smiled and kissed Padma's cheek as well earning him a smile and a light blush from Padma.

"Why can't our men be like that, I could at least deal with that," Hermione huffed.

"Yeah seriously, at least then they wouldn't be insulting our intelligence or our power," Pansy scowled.

"I think I have an idea why they are acting like that," Dean said and the girls looked at him expectantly.

"Can I call you three by your first names?" Dean asked the Slytherin girls and they nodded their affirmative. "Alright before I say my thought though, I'm gonna say this I think the boys are wrong for not believing in your guys', er girls' abilities, Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria I may not know you girls much but I can guess by the fact that you are Slytherins and they are really cunning that you can probably kick some ass," he began earning a grin from the three girls. "Hermione, you are the brightest witch of the age, and there isn't a spell I can think of that you can't do flawlessly so there is no doubt you can take care of yourself. And Ginny I know how good you are, I saw you kick more ass on the battlefield than almost any other student so you can definitely take care of yourself," he said and got massive grins from Hermione and Ginny as well. "But I can see where the guys are coming from, don't interrupt me and let me finish," he said since all the girls were about to protest.

"The reason I say that is because Pansy I'll start with you, you are with Ron who is from a large family. He had five brothers growing up, so there isn't anything he had that wasn't passed down to him or that he didn't have to share. You are something he doesn't want to share, because you are the most valuable thing to him," Dean said causing Pansy to smile. "The thought of somebody trying to share you with him makes him overprotective, because he wants to have you all to himself since for once he has something that is all his and he fell for you hard, I can tell," Dean said looking at her to make sure she understood and she nodded.

"Right and Hermione, Daphne, and Astoria you have the three pureblood Slytherin boys and from what I've heard growing up in a pureblood household isn't always as peachy keen as it's said to be right?" he asked and Daphne and Astoria nodded. "Well think of it this way, they grew up in rough situations, Draco because his father was cruel and unrelenting, I know this because I saw him scolding Draco at Diagon Alley once and he tried to ingrain his beliefs in Draco probably from day one. So he didn't always have it good, he seemed to be raised in a not so loving environment and even though his parents would buy him what he wanted, nothing was really worth having until you came along Hermione and I know he loves you, I can see it, hell the whole school can see it. I believe that he will forgive you for your mishap at the ball, it may take some time but he'll forgive you," he said and Hermione gave him a small smile and a nod of understanding.

"Back to Daphne and Astoria, Blaise and Theo were also brought up in a not so easy environment, I believe Theo's dad is in Azkaban which means he was probably trying to resist becoming a Death Eater during the war and that's gotta cause extra stress. Blaise and his family managed to stay neutral but I'm sure they had to try to avoid Voldemort as well. They like Draco were doted upon but again nothing was really worth having until they got you two. They want to keep you to themselves as well because you girls are the most worthwhile things in their lives, understand?" Dean asked and the girls nodded.

"And finally Ginny yours is probably the most self explanatory. Harry has lost practically everyone in his life, he's always been alone and uncared for other than by his friends here of course. This war took almost everything from him but what friends are left and you, and you are something that he couldn't bare to lose because it would probably break him completely. That is how much he depends on you to be there for him, because you are the first thing he has been able to love that wasn't stolen from him. He doesn't want to lose you or have you taken from him like every one else important in his life so he is going to naturally be more protective of you.

Also he may not want to show it but he needs you Ginny, you are his only family now other than your family of course, but directly you are the only family he has left and he wants to make sure he never has to lose you as I've said. Harry loves you with everything he has; I know it because he shows it in the way he acts around you. Do you see where I'm coming from?" he asked and Ginny who's pregnancy hormones decided to make an appearance began to tear up as she nodded. "Good, I hope I've given you girls all something to think about," Dean said and went back to his food after Padma gave him a sideward hug and a kiss on the cheek, she was also tearing up from pregnancy hormones.

"I don't think I can beat that at all so I'm just gonna say that I agree with everything Dean's said," Seamus said making them chuckle before they went back to eating lunch. That did in fact give the girls something to think about, but they weren't about to back down just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were watching the entire time the girls were in the Great Hall, they walked in and the girls sneered over in their direction before walking to the Gryffindor table. They sat with the Finnegans and the Thomas' and seemed to begin having a very deep conversation. Draco was watching Hermione intently as she dissected whatever information Thomas was spewing. He needed to look away when he realized he was getting jealous because she was paying so close attention to him. He growled and started shoveling food into his mouth angrily as the other boys did the same.

"What do you think Dean's saying that has them so interested?" Ron asked irritably, since Pansy happened to be leaning onto the table a little bit as if listening very closely to what he was saying.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Blaise grumbled.

"His wife is sitting right next to him, he's not going to be flirting with them or anything like that," Harry said reasonably.

"Doesn't matter, they are way too interested. Hell they don't even pay that close attention to us," Draco said though that wasn't exactly true.

"Maybe Harry's right, I can't see them flirting with his wife right there besides the wife is nodding along to whatever he said," Theo said though he was paying close attention as Astoria and Daphne stared unblinking at Thomas' face.

"Who's side are you two on?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Ours of course, but I'm being realistic," Harry scoffed before he narrowed his eyes as Dean turned towards Ginny, and Ginny gave him her complete attention. Dean was talking to Ginny the longest and afterwards he saw her wipe tears away and he wanted to go over there and punch Dean for making her cry. "He made her cry, what the fuck?" Harry growled.

"Harry you are being ridiculous, Dean was talking to her about you. They were tears but they weren't sad tears, he made her emotional and she cried a little," Luna said and they all jumped since they hadn't seen Luna and Neville show up.

"When the hell did you guys get here?" Blaise asked recovering first.

"Right after the girls got here, we decided to sit with you guys but you guys were too focused on the girls you didn't notice us sit down," Neville chuckled.

"I think they are planning something," Ron said.

"They aren't planning anything Ron, Dean was talking to them about you guys," Luna said.

"How do you know?" Theo asked.

"I can read lips," Luna shrugged and continued eating.

"Well what were they talking about then?" Draco asked.

"I've already told you," Luna smiled.

"Ok, what exactly did he say to them?" Draco asked.

"You'll have to ask him, it's not my business," Luna smiled again, secretly Draco thought she was enjoying having them all worked up over this.

"Wench," Draco grumbled.

"Watch it Malfoy," Neville scowled at Draco, surprising them both.

"My bad," Draco smirked, he was glad Neville was finally getting more brave around them.

"I for one, plan to ask him what he said to my wife that made her cry," Harry scowled and banged his fist on the table in irritation.

"Don't be mad Harry, it was as beautiful as a Fairie's wings in the moonlight, " Luna smiled serenely, making Harry stare at her not sure if he should push the issue or just leave it be so she didn't go off on one of her strange rants about mythological creatures again. He ended up deciding to let it be.

"I'm still asking him about it," Harry said.

"So am I," Ron huffed still obviously displeased that Dean had caught Pansy's attention so much.

After lunch it was time for Charms, and the group walked to their classes still glaring at Dean's head. When they got there Professor Flitwick began the class on practicing a new Charm from their book. This left time for the boys to stew in their own thoughts, since it wasn't taking too much effort for the Charm to work. After class Harry caught up to Dean before he left the class. "Oy Dean, I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"What's up Harry?" Dean asked as he ushered Padma to follow her twin and brother-in-law.

The other boys walked up to them as Harry asked angrily, "What did you say to my wife to make her cry?"

The group of girls hadn't heard but they scowled at their husband as they stalked past before Ron asked irritably, "Yeah, what did you tell our wives? They were far too interested in you at lunch today."

"I was just telling them how I know they can handle themselves but I can see things from your point of view as well and explained why," Dean replied calmly hoping the guys calmed down as well.

"What'd you tell them?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"It wasn't anything bad," Dean said and explained what he had told all the girls.

"Well that's true," Harry said and rubbed the back of his neck embarassed at his behavior. "Sorry Dean, we all kind of jumped the gun on you like that."

"It's cool Harry, I understand, I'd be super suspicious if I were in your guys' situations too." Dean said and thumped Harry on the back.

"Thanks Thomas, for not making up stories to our wives," Blaise said uneasily.

"Not a problem, we should probably get to class though," Dean said and they all began walking again.

"Hey Dean, could you by chance butter up the girls more and try to get them to see we are right, and they're wrong," Ron said.

"No, because I don't think you guys are right on thinking they can't handle themselves. They are all powerful witches and they very much can," Dean said.

"But we still wanna protect them from harm," Ron said exasperatedly.

"I get that, and I'll try to see what I can do but I'm not sure what else I can say to 'butter them up' as you say," Dean said.

"Thanks mate, and whatever it is you can think of," Harry said and Ron nodded along.

The boys walked into class and sat down quickly since class was just starting and began taking notes. The girls had seen them coming in with Dean and glared at their husbands again, who just glared back.

Hermione scribbled a note to Ginny telling her they needed to prove them wrong and that they should put their plan into motion at dinner and passed it to the younger girl who was next to her. Ginny read it quickly and nodded and passed it behind her to Pansy with a fake yawn and stretch before Pansy grabbed it quickly out of her hand. After Pansy read it she passed it to Daphne next to her, who passed it to Astoria at the next table over while the professor wasn't paying attention. Hermione looked at them all briefly to make sure they got it and received nods from them all in response.

After dinner the girls moved into the crowd so the boys couldn't see them and got the attention of the 5 guys they had pointed out while forming their plan. They met in an unused classroom on the first floor, and the 5 guys were very confused when the door was locked behind them.

"Hi, I'm Pansy, this is Daphne, Astoria, Ginny, and Hermione," Pansy began pointing them out individually.

"We know who you all are," one of the Slytherins said.

"Right, anyways we have a favor to ask the five of you," Pansy said.

"What kind of favor?" One of the Ravenclaws asked suspiciously.

"We need your help getting revenge on our husbands," Daphne smirked.

"Why would we do that?" the other Ravenclaw asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we'll pay you, handsomely," Astoria responded with a smirk, her inner Slytherin shining through.

"How much are we talking?" Another Slytherin asked.

"15 galleons each," Daphne responded.

"What do you want us to do?" the third Slytherin responded.

"You guy are going to attack us on our way to Herbology on Friday after your class, and we are going to beat you guys," Hermione said as she had managed to find out their schedules for Friday in her spare time.

"Say what now?" The first Ravenclaw asked.

"Ok look, we are in the middle of a Battle of the Sexes with our husbands," Ginny began and told the entire story to the group. "We need your help, please," she ended with.

The group of guys looked at each other and then nodded, "Alright, we'll help you, as long as you don't hurt us too badly," the second Ravenclaw replied.

"As will we," the second Slytherin replied.

"Thank you, we promise to only use spells from 5th year so that it is an even fight. However, we want you to at least give it a go, don't just lay there and die alright?" Ginny replied and the boys all nodded.

"I will give you each a pain potion to take away any pain you may receive from this 'battle'," Hermione said and passed them all a vile.

"And your payment just to make sure you keep to this deal," Astoria said seriously and her, Daphne, and Pansy all grabbed out the right amount from their purses and handed it to the boys.

"If you double cross us, we will hurt you even more," Pansy told them and they all nodded their heads.

"And if by chance our husbands saw us cornering you and bringing you here, you are to make something up that doesn't sound too false. Say we were offering our tutoring services or something," Hermione said mostly to the Ravenclaws since they were least likely to have a good lie to come up with.

"Understood," the first Slytherin smirked.

"We are married, make sure it doesn't sound like we cheated on them," Daphne said seriously to him and narrowed her eyes.

"We won't, we promise," they said and the whole group left the classroom in groups. First the Ravenclaws who wanted to get into the library for a few hours before bed, then the Slytherins, and then finally the girls.

"Do you think this will work?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure it will, the guys won't even know what hit them," Astoria smirked again.

"I can't believe we actually did this," Hermione giggled nervously.

"I know, me neither," Pansy said nervously giggling along.

"It'll be a piece of cake, don't worry," Daphne snorted.

"What did you girls do?" Luna asked from behind a statue next to them and all the girls shrieked and jumped.

"Oh my Merlin, Luna you scared the shit out of us," Ginny said clutching her heart.

"What did you girls do?" Luna repeated almost glaring at them all, which surprised them all.

"We didn't do anything Lovegood, mind your own business," Daphne said.

"Now I know something is going on, you haven't called me by my maiden name since we went shopping together," Luna said unhappily.

"Don't worry about it Luna, it's just a little something we thought of to prove the guys wrong," Hermione said simply as they kept walking towards their flats.

"Girls please don't do anything stupid, this is getting ridiculous," Luna sighed exasperatedly.

"No, what's ridiculous is them second guessing our abilities as witches," Pansy replied.

"Look you girls just need to let it go, and make up with your husbands," Luna said.

"And give them the satisfaction of winning? No way!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, you are pregnant and need to be as stress free as possible and having a loving, doting husband is much better than this," Luna said smartly.

"If he wanted me stress free, Harry should have agreed with me and been loving and doting, not chauvinisitc and rude," Ginny said haugtily.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed.

"Ugh, I give up," Luna said and stalked to her flat as they all reached the door to Hermione's.

"Coming in girls?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we are still ignoring our husbands," Ginny said and they all walked in together.

They stopped short when they saw Draco standing in the living room, "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked glaring.

"This is my flat too, and I can come and get clothes if I need to," Draco responded coldly.

"You could just summon them like a Wizard," Hermione said.

"Whatever, where were you girls at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter? We are our own people and can do what we want without telling people," Daphne glared, "And please feel free to tell Blaise I said that."

"Whatever, be a bitch," scowled Draco before he stormed out slamming the door.

"Merlin, he is such an asshole!" Hermione nearly screamed frustratedly.

"I know," Daphne groaned irritably.

"Come on girls, let's get ready for bed," Astoria huffed in irritation at Draco calling her sister a bitch.

"Douchebag," Ginny grumbled as they began to change into their pjs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the boys were ready to set their plan in motion, "Alright, since the girls want to be difficult we are gonna have to go with our plan of paying someone to attack them so we can rush in and save the day," Blaise said irritably.

"Alright, but who?" Theo asked as they looked around the Great Hall.

"No offence, but Slytherins would be easier to convince to do this," Ron said.

"Some Ravenclaws might as well," Draco said glaring.

"Yeah maybe, who do you think will work best?" Harry asked.

"Some fifth years since they aren't married yet," Draco replied.

"What about them?" Harry asked as he pointed to a group of three Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws who were talking in a huddle nearby.

"Perfect," Theo smirked.

"Oy, you five," Ron said and they all looked. "Come over here discreetly," Ron said.

They all quirked their eyebrows but came over nonetheless. "What's up?" one of the Ravenclaws asked.

"We were wondering if you guys could help us with something," Harry said.

The guys passed a weird look between themselves and then a Slytherin asked, "What do you need help with?"

"Our wives are arguing against us right now, and we need you to do us a little favor," Blaise said.

"Like what?" the second Ravenclaw asked.

"We want you to attack them, and let us rush in to save the day, so to speak," Theo said.

"Why would we do that?" Another of the Slytherins asked.

"We'll pay you, handsomely," Draco responded.

It looked as if the first Ravenclaw was going to say something but the third Slytherin bumped him and asked, "How much?"

"15 galleons a piece," Theo replied.

"Can we have a moment?" the Ravenclaw who got bumped asked.

"Sure," Ron said as the group began talking quietly so the boys couldn't hear them.

"Alright, we will do it as long as you promise not to hurt us too badly. We'll do it Friday, that's when you all have Herbology right?" the Ravenclaw said.

"Yep, and sounds perfect," Harry smiled before he, Draco, and Blaise pulled out the correct amount from their coin purses and handed them to the boys.

"And don't worry we will only use 5th year spells to make it an even fight, just put up an effort, don't just let us win so it's believable," Theo said and the guys nodded.

"Do not double cross us, or we will hurt you," Draco said seriously.

"No problem, we won't double cross you," the second Ravenclaw said.

"Good, now if our wives saw you talk to us make up some excuse like we were offering you Quidditch advice or something if they ask about it," Ron said.

The Slytherins all smirked, "No problem," they said and walked off quickly with their group.

"Time for classes, unfortunately," Harry said and they all got up to get to the first class of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Friday arrived the girls were more stressed out than ever, Hermione had hardly eaten because she couldn't stomach anything and she'd hardly slept because she was so pissed off. The other girls didn't look much better, except for Ginny who had been forcing herself to eat and sleep as much as she could since she was pregnant. They had all been too wrapped up in the arguement they were starting to do their homework half assed, since they were too distracted. They had all had mini arguments throughtout the week as well and neither side was backing down.

"God our Family and Marriage class is going to be unbearable later," Hermione whined as she and the girls walked up to the school for breakfast.

"I know, sitting in the room for an hour with our asshole husbands is gonna suck," Ginny whined too.

"Yeah, and this class we can't ignore them, I don't know what we are gonna do," Astoria said.

"Maybe we could have the guys who attack us 'injure' us enough where we have to go to the Hospital Wing for the period," Pansy suggested.

"I like the way you think," Astoria chuckled.

"Sounds great, except we have to make it through Herbology first and that would be suspicious," Hermione said.

"Thanks for killing our fun Hermione," Astoria pouted.

"I'm sorry. Though either way Herbology will suck too, since we are paired with our husbands there as well," Hermione sighed.

"Oh damn, how could we forget that," Pansy grumbled.

"We could act hurt before Herbology?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Hermione said as they all sat down at the Slytherin table since the boys were at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey ladies," Neville smiled as he and Luna sat down with them.

"Hey Neville," they chorused.

"You girls done, being difficult?" Luna asked.

"Nope," they all smiled while Luna rolled her eyes. "The boys aren't either," she huffed.

"They'll end up caving by the end of today, I guarantee it," Hermione chuckled.

"That's what the boys said about you last night at dinner," Luna replied as she began piling her plate with food.

"Psh in their dreams," Ginny said as she did the same.

"I don't care who caves first, I just want you all to stop fighting, splitting our time evenly between you guys is getting exhausting," Nevile said and chuckled humorlessly.

"Yes it is," Luna said as she began eating her large plate of food.

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it before nibbling on it to get something in her stomach since she had woken up throwing up this morning.

"You should eat something more than a piece of toast 'Mione," Ginny said after swallowing her food.

"I'm not that hungry," she replied.

"Too bad, I heard you retching earlier," Ginny said pinning her with a look that made her want to comply. She was going to be a great mom, she had mastered her mother's glare, was Hermione's thought.

"You too?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled around a bite of toast and took a drink of her pumpkin juice. "I've been feeling crappy all week," she said.

"Me too," Pansy replied and irritably took a bite of her toast.

"I haven't felt that great either," Astoria said.

"Me either for that matter," Daphne agreed.

"I'm telling you it's because of how stressed you are," Luna said.

"So you said," Daphne huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know what I'm talking about Daphne," Luna said but let the subject drop since she was getting nowhere with her.

Daphne didn't even dignify her with a response, just glared moodily at her food.

There wasn't much talking after that until the end of breakfast when the girls got up, the guys got up as well and they made it to the doors of the Great Hall together.

"You girls ready to admit we are right yet?" Draco smirked.

"You wish, we are the correct ones in this situation," Hermione glared.

"Just wait and see you girls will be ringing a different bell soon enough, you'll come crawling back to us," Blaise said towards Daphne.

"You guys will be the ones coming back begging for forgiveness here soon, don't get that twisted," Daphne all but spat out.

"I doubt it, we're the ones who have the upperhand here," Ron said.

"Yeah right, we're the ones on top of this argument so far, just wait and see," Pansy smirked.

"As if," Ron replied moodily.

"Don't doubt it dear brother," Ginny growled before the girls stomped off.

"Ugh! Just wait until those smug looks are wiped off their faces later, they'll be sorry," Astoria said heatedly as they made it towards class.

"I know, did you see them all? They all looked smug like they were planning something, I ought to go back and bat bogey hex those looks off their faces!" Ginny nearly screamed.

"At this point I would let you, if we weren't almost late for class now," Hermione huffed irritably. "Smug little gits!"

"I just want to punch them all," Daphne said coldly.

"Please do, I would love to see their faces then," Pansy chuckled before they all sat down in class and glared at the front of the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the girls stomped off the guys all looked at each other irritably. "What are they playing at, acting like they are gonna one up us?" Draco all but snarled as they began making their way to class.

"I think they're planning something, as if that would make us beg like dogs anyway," Theo grumbled.

"Seriously, who do they think we are, some weak-minded Hufflepuffs?" Blaise said rudely.

"Not all Hufflepuffs are weak-minded," Harry said.

"I know that," Blaise glared.

Harry held his hands up in surrender before saying, "I just can't believe they have taken this so far. We better win this argument soon, it's gonna destroy our marriages at this point."

"If it hasn't already, these girls need to hurry and realize we are right already. I'm getting really tired of this shit, and family holidays are going to suck if Ginny doesn't get off her high horse," Ron grumbled.

"Don't worry after today, the girls will realize we are right and things will be better," Theo said smugly as they all went into the classroom, glared at the girls before sitting down to start class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it was time for Herbology the girls made their way towards class, the boys were walking far enough behind them that the girls could at least prove their prowess in battle before the guys got there. They would show them they weren't fragile little flowers.

"Where are the guys to attack us?" Ginny whispered.

"They should be making their way here, they'll probably meet us halfway since they had Herbology before us," Hermione whispered back but began looking around for them.

"I think I see them," Pansy pointed at the group of five coming their way.

"Perfect, time to kick some ass girls," Daphne said with a smirk.

"I'm ready when you girls are," Astoria smirked along with her sister.

The girls stared at the group of five guys and waited for the sign that they would begin, as the groups converged one of the Ravenclaws winked subtly at Hermione.

"Get ready girls," she whispered and the girls subtly reached for their wands.

The group of guys drew their wands at the same time and aimed them at the girls, "Stupefy!" they yelled and the girls deflected the spells and sent another spell their way.

"Hey!" the girls heard yelled behind them from all the guys at once.

Hermione's war instincts had kicked in and she was throwing spells left and right, she managed to pin one of the Slytherins into a duel just with her, just like the other girls had pinned one of the guys specifically in a duel with them. Hermione and the other girls landed a spell on the guys before the guys landed a spell on them, Hermione gasped in pain as the stinging jinx hit the right side of her chest. The other girls had received similar hits to different body parts, Ginny's to her leg, Pansy to her arm, Astoria's to her stomach right under her breasts, and Daphne's to her shoulder.

The guys arrived a couple minutes later and began attacking as well, "Knock it off, this is our fight!" Hermione yelled.

"No way in hell!" Draco yelled back and soon Hermione and Draco were both dueling the same Slytherin, and with a quick glance all the guys had paired up with their wives and were dueling.

The Slytherin they were fighting aimed a spell at Draco, and Hermione deflected it to prove she could protect Draco. Then she fired another spell at the Slytherin who dodged it and sent one back at her, this time Draco deflected it. Similar battles were going on around them with everybody protecting their spouses, until a final spell was aimed at each of the fifth years and they crumpled onto the floor unconscious. No one was sure who had gotten those last spells in, it seemed as if the husband/wife teams had each sent a spell at the same time resulting in the 5th years collapses.

"That was fun," Hermione panted as they all began walking towards Herbology again.

Everyone was trying to catch their breath at the same time so they just nodded.

"See we told you we could take care of ourselves," Ginny beamed.

"And we told you we could protect you," Harry replied looking as happy.

Hermione was trying to get to class quickly since she knew they were almost late but she was having a really hard time catching her breath. By the time they got into the Herbology classroom she expected to have almost caught her breath but instead she was worse.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked tersely.

"I'm fine," she whispered before she felt herself falling.

"Hermione!" she heard Draco call before blackness overwhelmed her senses and she lost consciousness.

A/N: So there is finally chapter 23, I know it may not have been the best but it was fun to write when I was actually able to write. Hope you guys don't hate it, and it was at least somewhat worth the wait lol. I'm trying to get back into writing now that life isn't as crazy, so wish me luck lol. Also in this chapter Blaise said something mean about Hufflepuffs and I'm sorry, he's still a Slytherin, he hasn't completely changed, but I don't actually think Hufflepuffs are weak-minded. Just wanted to clear that up. Please review to let me know what you guys think, I'd really appreciate it! ^-^


	24. Waking Up in the Hospital Wing

A/N: So I had a bit of this chapter written forever ago, before I even stopped writing a couple of years ago since I wasn't sure when in the story it would actually be. I got to after they get out of the Hospital Wing done. Hope you guys like it. :)

Chapter 24: Waking Up in the Hospital Wing

Draco had caught Hermione before she hit the floor, and scooped her up into his arms. She felt lighter than he remembered and he could see her cheeks looking a little gaunt as if she had hardly eaten this week, the bags under her eyes were most noticable with her face as pale as it was.

"Mr. Malfoy take your wife to the Hospital Wing," Professor Sprout said and the whole group went to follow him. "You aren't all going," she added.

"With all due respect Professor, she's our friend and we are all going; you can dock us points if that will make you feel better, but we need to know she is ok," Harry said and the whole group left and brought Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

Draco's heart was clenching painfully as he saw Hermione passed out on the hospital wing bed. Why did she pass out? Was she sick or worse? Was he about to lose her? All those painful thoughts bounced around in his head as he watched her sleep. He grabbed her hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"Mr. Malfoy your wife will be fine, you can go back to class and I'll summon a House Elf to go get you when she wakes up," Madame Pomfrey said.

"No, I'm staying here until she wakes up," Draco said stubbornly.

"We're staying too," Harry said and the whole group nodded in agreement.

"So what's wrong with her? Is she sick or dying?" Ron asked with a very upset look on his face and voicing the thoughts in Draco's head as well.

"She isn't dying, she merely passed out from too much stress. Now you all don't need to stay here," Madame Pomfrey said rolling her eyes at Ron's overdramatic question.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, but she's our friend and we're staying," Ginny said.

"Yes, we are trying to keep the Viral Humdingers away so she doesn't get worse," Luna said. Everyone looked at her weirdly, but stayed quiet including Madame Pomfrey who looked at her in concern but just sighed, conjured chairs for them all, and walked off.

Draco went back to stroking her hand softly and kissed her forehead that felt a little sweaty. "One of you give me that washcloth over there, and get it damp please," Draco said and Pansy went to get it since she was closest.

"Here you go," Pansy said as she passed it to him and went back to sit in between Ginny and Ron where she had been.

"Thanks," Draco said and began wiping down her forehead gently. Hermione made a noise and tilted her head more towards the washcloth with a small smile on her face. "Hermione, are you awake?" Draco asked hopefully but he didn't get a response, she was still passed out just enjoying the damp cloth.

"She'll wake up when she's ready, we just gotta wait patiently mate," Blaise said and clapped him on the back.

"Patience isn't his strong suit, we all know that," Theo chuckled and everyone joined in but Draco, who glared at them all and went back to wiping her forehead off.

"Oh lighten up Draco, she's fine," Daphne sighed.

"She is in a hospital wing bed, she is not fine," Draco said moodily.

"Draco she'll be just fine, as long as you don't stress her out more," Astoria said.

"Oh sure put the blame on me," Draco muttered a bit darkly.

"It's all of your faults for fighting over something stupid," Neville said seriously making them all look ashamed, but the room went quiet after that while they waited for Hermione to wake up.

Hermione could feel a cool damp cloth being gently moved across her forehead and sighed in contentment with a small smile, it felt really good. When she was finally able to open her eyes, quite a bit later, the first thing she saw was Draco's eyes; they weren't cold and unfeeling like she had been seeing for the past week, which sent relief through to her core. His eyes were filled with concern and regret, and love it made her grin as she was finally able to open her eyes completely.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey, she's awake," Harry said and the nurse walked in.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You fainted from too much stress Mrs. Malfoy, also you haven't been sleeping properly I can see by the bags under your eyes and you haven't been eating properly, I can tell so don't give me that look," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I have been a bit stressed lately, but I didn't think it was enough to make me pass out," Hermione said looking a bit ashamed.

"Yes well, having a full blown arguement that lasts a week with your spouse that includes all your friends is a bit more stressful than you think. The not sleeping and not eating part helped and no doubt your grades have been suffering from this arguement," Madame Pomfrey said as a statement not a question.

"Yes that's all true, I guess I was more stressed than I realized," Hermione said looking upset with herself.

"There's one other test I ran that I think may be a crucial part of it, but I want to say something before I tell you. No more arguing extensively like this, it'll stress you out more. I don't care what it was about, forgive and forget because you all need each other. Make sure you get rest, and lots of it to make up for the lack of sleep, and last but not least eat double what you normally would to make up for the malnutrition. Is that understood?" Madame Pomfrey asked sternly.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said shaking her head intently.

"I'll make sure of it Madame Pomfrey," Draco said.

"Good, now for the last test I ran. You're pregnant Mrs. Malfoy, that's another reason you were as stressed as you were," Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

"We're pregnant?" Hermione asked pleasantly surprised.

"We're pregnant! I can't wait to tell mother; oh I'm so happy Hermione, I love you," Draco said before kissing every bit of her face he could reach which made her giggle.

"I love you too Draco, I'm so excited. Mom and Dad will be so thrilled," Hermione grinned as little tears rolled down her cheeks. Their group of friends all said their congratulations with claps on the back to Draco from the guys and hugs for Hermione from the girls.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you. Now I'm going to need to test the rest of you girls as well just in case," Madame Pomfrey said and the other couples walked off to other beds chatting excitedly. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Harry walked a distance away to allow Hermione and Draco to talk. Hermione could see Harry apologizing to Ginny for being a prat while Luna and Neville just made small talk smiling at each other.

"I'm so sorry for being a douche Hermione, I had no idea how much stress I was causing you. I was just so focused on how angry I was, I didn't even consider that you might be pregnant. Hopefully this little one will forgive us for being such prats to each other," Draco said and laid his hand lightly on her stomach.

Hermione's stomach was alive with butterflies as he touched her stomach, so she placed her hand over his hand and smiled at him. "I'm sure he or she will, I'm sorry too I should not have allowed this arguement to go on for so long, and I should've kept eating and sleeping properly but I couldn't help it. My head was too wrapped up on the arguement," Hermione said.

"Well I'm going to make sure you eat and sleep properly from here on out until our baby is born," Draco smiled.

"Will you move back into our flat too?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, how else will I take care of you?" Draco smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Aw how precious," Daphne said and her and Blaise snickered as they walked back over.

"Well what about you two?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Pomfrey is testing us all and then gonna tell everyone together, but we have all decided to end this stupid arguement and forget about it, it isn't worth possibly hurting anymore babies," Daphne said.

"Hurting more babies?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah, Ginny and Harry's baby is a bit underdeveloped because of how much stress her body was under, but if they stop the fighting and she continues eating and sleeping properly it should get back to normal Madame Pomfrey said," Blaise replied.

"I didn't realize she was checking out Ginny's baby," Draco said.

"Well she figured it wouldn't hurt since she was part of the arguement," Daphne replied.

"Well hopefully it's ok," Hermione said worriedly.

"Oh it'll be fine, it's the baby of me and the Boy Who Lived," Ginny giggled as she patted her stomach.

"Ugh I'm never getting rid of that nickname, am I?" Harry asked as they finished walking back over.

"Well we could change it to the Boy Who Wouldn't Die since you lived a couple more times after that," Ron chuckled as him and Pansy walked over.

"Oh ha ha Ron," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I still prefer the Chosen One," Hermione snorted.

"Ooh me too," Ginny giggled.

"Ok enough, before I leave and hide myself in my flat for the rest of the day," Harry said.

"Ooh the Boy Who Hides is better," Draco laughed and everyone joined in.

"Alright, enough already," Harry said after he stopped laughing as well.

"I'll never understand how teens can sometimes go from at each others throats to best friends again," Madame Pomfrey said as she shook her head in disbelief while Theo and Astoria and Luna and Nevile walked back over.

"It's a young people thing Madame Pomfrey," Theo said with a shrug of his shoulders as him and Astoria sat back down in the chairs they had left.

"I can see that," Madame Pomfrey said as she looked at them all.

"So what's the verdict doc?" Pansy chuckled.

"Well I'm pleasantly surprised because you all are pregnant, all of your consummations were a success," Madame Pomfrey said smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful, congrats everyone," Hermione smiled.

"Mom's gonna be ecstatic, there's another Weasley on the way," Ron grinned and kissed Pansy's forehead.

"I'm pregnant and it's a Weasley," Pansy said in disgust making them all look at her weirdly. "...and I couldn't be happier," she finished with a giggle and made them all snort and roll their eyes at her joke.

"Don't joke like that, it hurts a bit," Ron said and held his heart.

"Well I'll make up for it later," Pansy said and hugged him.

"We're having babies around the same time, isn't this exciting Daph?" Astoria said happily.

"Yes it most certainly is Tori, the parents will be so proud," Daphne said squealing in delight causing Blaise and Theo to look at each other and laugh, at Daphne showing her girliness.

"Oh shut up, I'm allowed to act like a girl if I want," Daphne said moodily.

"Of course you can baby, it's just so different than your usual behavior, but I couldn't be happier about our little one on the way," Blaise said and kissed her lips.

"I'm happy about it too Astoria, our little one is going to be so loved and so spoiled," Theo chuckled before kissing her nose making her crinkle her nose as she smiled.

"Even though it's being born so soon?" Astoria asked remembering the last conversation they all had about it.

"Even though it's being born so soon. I love you and our baby," Theo said before he kissed her cheek as she grinned.

"It's always good to see so much love in here," Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"I bet, it's probably a right sight better than seeing sick people all the time," Ron said.

"It is Mr. Weasley, but I love my job all the same. Now a few things I'd like to cover; try not to stress out too much because it could hurt the baby, the other thing is from here on out do not drink any alcohol until after you are done nursing because again it could hurt the baby or cause defects or deficiencies," Madame Pomfrey said.

"What about our baby? I drank so much at the ball," Hermione asked nervously.

"I didn't want to upset you when getting such good news, but your baby may have issues when it's born due to that Mrs. Malfoy, I won't know until later when I fully check out the baby," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Can you check now?" Hermione asked looking horrified.

"It takes time for issues to show themselves I can't see them just yet, I'm sorry but only time will tell," Madame Pomfrey said sympathetically.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, it's a Malfoy we are strong and stubborn," Draco said smiling.

"Stubborn is a good way to explain it, though I think you were wrong when you said Malfoys don't get jealous, because you were really jealous during that whole arguement," Hermione said.

"I wasn't jealous, I was pissed off I told you that," Draco said peeved.

"Oh Draco just admit it, we all know you were," Blaise smirked.

"Fine I'll admit it, I was jealous because for once in my life I had something worth keeping, and I was afraid I was going to lose it," Draco said looking straight at Hermione.

"Aw Draco, that's so sweet and I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm your wife and your baby and I love you very much," Hermione smiled as she blushed.

"Aw, so sweet," Ginny said and wiped little tears a joy from the corner of her eyes.

"It's getting a bit too sentimental in here, how about we head to class and finish the school day?" Daphne asked.

"Classes are already over Mrs. Zabini, you may as well head to dinner," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Are we all free to go then?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, but take care of yourselves and don't forget to schedule an appointment for your first checkups and your first scans," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Will do Madame Pomfrey," Ron said and they all walked out holding hands with their spouses.

The group walked towards the Great Hall in companionable silence for awhile before Ron broke it. "Bloody Hell! This means we are going to have 6 severely hormonal pregnant women all at the same time."

"Oh shit you're right, we're all gonna die," Blaise said in mock horror.

"Oh shut up!" All the girls said at once making them all burst out laughing.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry to everybody, for the way we acted," Hermione said and the girls all nodded in agreement.

"We're sorry too," Draco said and the guys all nodded in agreement.

"Let's try not to argue like this anymore, ok?" Astoria asked and the whole group agreed.

They walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down together. "Hermione, are you alright? You gave us quite a scare earlier in Herbology," Parvati asked as soon as they sat down.

"Never better," Hermione smiled.

"Have you guys decided to stop arguing?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes we have, it was stupid and not worth the consequences," Harry said and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Consequences?" Padma asked.

"Our baby is a little underdeveloped because of all the stress," Ginny said a bit worriedly.

"Oh no, is it gonna be alright?" the twins asked.

"As long as we stop stressing and I continue eating and sleeping properly then it'll be just fine," Ginny smiled.

"What a relief," Seamus smiled at them.

"Yeah," Harry smiled back.

"I'm starving!" Hermione said and started piling her plate high.

"Woah, why the sudden change of appetite?" Seamus asked.

"We found out I'm pregnant!" Hermione grinned.

"Congratulations!" Parvati, Padma, Seamus, and Dean said happily.

"Thanks," her and Draco smiled.

"We all are actually," Pansy said as she waved to the rest of the girls.

"Oh congrats to you all then," Parvati smiled.

"Thanks," they all said chuckling.

Professor McGonagall stood up hushing the entire hall, "Sorry to interrupt your dinner but Madame Pomfrey has just told me some wonderful news. According to her the rest of the couples are also pregnant so congratulations to everyone, all of your consummations were a success!" The words congratulations was being yelled through the whole hall at the rest of the couples making them all smile and say thank you.

"Isn't this so exciting, we're all going to be mothers!" Padma said happily after the excitement calmed down.

"I know, this will be great! We can all go shopping together, plan our baby showers together, and possibly give birth together," Ginny said happily.

"That's a lot of togetherness," Daphne chuckled.

"Well the ministry should be happy, what better way to unify us all then to have us all be pregnant," Hermione chuckled.

"And it's causing a surplus of new witches and wizards to add to the population, which should make them even happier," Draco said and the whole group nodded.

"After dinner we should all write to our family members and let them know the good news," Astoria said cheerfully.

"Yeah, they should be glad to find out they are gonna be grandparents," Theo said.

"My parents will probably be so happy, they'll cry," Hermione said around a mouthful of food.

"My mom definitely will," Ron chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Ginny and Harry agreed with a chuckle.

"I'm happy for you guys," Dean smiled.

"Thanks," they chorused.

"No problem," Dean nodded.

"So have you guys scheduled your first scan yet?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait until it's time to see our babies, I'm so excited," Parvati grinned.

"Me too, I can't wait to see our babies," Padma grinned.

"I bet our little one is gonna be beautiful," Seamus smiled and patted Parvati's stomach.

"Of course it will," she grinned.

"Our little one is gonna be as beautiful as it's mama," Dean said smiling at Padma as he felt her stomach.

"Aw, I'm sure it will be as sweet as it's daddy," Padma grinned back as she lightly blushed.

"You guys are adorable," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," they said kind of embarrased.

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk before the group left Parvati, Padma, Seamus, and Dean to go write their letters. "I can't wait to get the reply back from mom and dad, I wish we could tell them face to face but I don't think the Headmistress will allow another trip out of the school until we absolutely need maternity clothes," Hermione said as the group walked towards their flats.

"Probably not, hopefully you girls don't need maternity clothes too soon," Draco said.

"Why?!" The girls said in unison sounding slightly insulted.

"Because, I think the Headmistress is getting irritated with all the going out on trips, we've all been doing. We don't want her not allowing us to go out if we really need it," Draco replied.

"I thought you were about to comment on us getting fat," Pansy said huffing.

"I'm not stupid, I don't feel like getting my ass hexed by commenting on a lady's weight," Draco said.

"Good," Hermione said, "And I don't think Headmistress McGonagall would stop us from going somewhere if we really needed to."

"You never know," Draco shrugged.

"Are you kidding? McGonagall loves us Gryffindors, she would always do something to help us," Ron said.

"Yeah, but we aren't all Gryffindors," Blaise said pointedly.

"True, but she'll be more lenient since we are all part of the same group," Ginny said.

"Maybe," Blaise replied.

When they got to the flats they all went into their individual flats to write their letters. "I'll make us something to drink if you want to get things ready," Hermione said as they walked into their living room.

"I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"And I can still make tea just fine," Hermione chuckled before tilting her head to kiss his cheek.

"Fine," he said and let her go so she could go into the kitchen. Draco went and grabbed a couple pieces of parchment and a couple of quills and ink before sitting down, lighting the fire with his wand, and waiting.

Hermione came in a couple minutes later with a tray and placed it on the coffee table before making her tea the way she liked it. As she took a sip she sighed in contentment, "This is good," she smiled.

"Very, thank you," Draco said as he too took a sip. "Now what are we going to write?" he asked.

"A letter to our parents to let them know they have a grandchild on the way," Hermione chuckled.

"Well obviously, I meant what exactly are we gonna write down?" Draco replied.

"I don't know, I thought we were both gonna write a separate letter," Hermione said.

"I think we've done enough on our own for a week," Draco said making her smile.

"Ok, I was going to tell my parents you've forgiven me, and that we found out I was pregnant. What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to tell mother we had made up, and that we found out you were pregnant," Draco replied.

"Did you tell your mother we were arguing?" Hermione asked.

"No, just that we were still upset with each other over the ball debacle," Draco said, "Did you tell your parents?"

"No, just that you hadn't forgiven me yet, so we weren't getting along at the moment," Hermione replied.

"Ok good," Draco said.

"Let's write our letters so the others don't have to wait too long," Hermione smiled and Draco nodded and they each began to write their letters. Hermione's read:

Dear Mom, and Dad,

I was writing to let you know something fantastic, Draco has finally forgiven me for my idiocy at the ball and we have made up, now we can be a proper husband and wife again. I had been more stressed about this then I thought so I wasn't taking care of myself and I fainted earlier today. Draco took me to the Hospital Wing and we found out what was wrong with me. I'm happy to tell you that you are going to be grandparents, because I'm almost three weeks pregnant, our consummation was a success! Draco and I are so excited and I hope you will be too. We wanted to tell you face to face but Headmistress McGonagall won't allow anymore trips off school campus for a little bit. Please write me back and let me know if you are excited as well. I love you guys!

Love,

Hermione

"I'm done, what about you?" Hermione asked.

"Me too, can I read yours?" Draco asked.

"Only if I can read yours," Hermione chuckled.

"Deal," Draco said and they switched letter. Draco's read:

Dear Mother,

I was writing to let you know something wonderful, Hermione and I have made up and I decided to forgive her for the Ball debacle. I think she's suffered enough and I'm tired of not being able to love on my wife if I want. Hermione was too stressed because of this and stopped taking care of herself properly, and she fainted earlier today. I took her to the Hospital Wing to find out what was the matter with her. I'm delighted to tell you that you are going to be a grandmother, Hermione is almot three weeks pregnant because our consummation was a success! We are so excited and hope that you will be too. We wanted to tell you face to face but the Headmistress won't allow anymore off campus trips for awhile. I hope to hear from you soon to see if you are as excited as we are. I love you mother!

Signed,

Your son Draco

"I think these are perfect, what do you think?" Hermione asked as he finished reading.

"I do," Draco said and they finished their tea.

When they got outside their flat most of the group was waiting for them, so they stood and waited for everybody. When everybody was there, they all headed to the owlery together.

"Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville are you sending letters off too?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah, we were just giving the Weasleys an update on how Ginny's doing, since they already know she is pregnant," Harry replied.

"We were going to let Dad and Augusta know that our baby seems to be doing well, we had Madame Pomfrey check it out while we were there," Luna said.

"Oh well that's good," Astoria replied with a smile.

"Hey Pansy, you should let my mom know you love Treacle Tarts and she'll send some to us," Ron said hopefully.

"Ron, you are the one who likes Treacle Tarts so much, I prefer fudge," Pansy chuckled.

"I know, but if you tell her you like it, she'll send it," Ron replied.

"I'm not lying to your mom to get free food," Pansy snorted in amusement.

"Fine," Ron grumbled making Pansy shake her head in amusement.

"Well he is right about one thing though, mom will be spoiling you with sweets during your whole pregnancy," Ginny chuckled.

"Somehow I don't doubt that," Pansy chuckled back.

"She should spoil us all because we'll want sweets too," Daphne chuckled.

"She probably would, mom loves to bake," Ron replied, "In fact, I'll add that into my letter."

"I second that idea," Blaise chuckled as Ron scribbled in a P.S. to his mom.

When they got up into the owlery they called their owls down and tied the letters to their legs and told them where to take them before watching them take flight one after the other.

"And now to properly make up to our wives, if you know what I mean," Blaise smirked waggling his eyebrows, making the whole group roll their eyes and chuckle.

"Yes, we know what you mean," Theo snorted.

"Well make up sex is the best," Daphne chuckled before grabbing Blaise's hand and started leading the way to their flats. The trek back to the flats seemed to take longer since they were all anxious to be alone with their spouses. They filled it with idle chit chat all the way to their front doors.

"Have a good night guys," Hermione said to them all.

"Trust me, we will," Ginny giggled before her and Harry went into their flat.

"Good night," the rest of the group chorused and they all went into their individual flats.

"Hermione," Draco said quietly after they were in their living room and had dropped their bags and robes on a love seat.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Come here," Draco beckoned and she came towards him, and he wrapped his arms around her tight.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked nibbling her bottom lip in confusion.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you when we were fighting, I didn't mean it!" Draco said and squeezed her a little tighter.

"I didn't mean it either, and I'm sorry too," Hermione said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"It's been bothering me ever since I said it," he sighed as he enjoyed the attention to his hair.

"It's been bothering me too, but it's in the past. Let's try to keep it there and go forward from here, alright?" Hermione said.

"Sounds like a plan," Draco smiled as he pulled back to look at her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione grinned. Then Draco swooped down and picked her up bridal style making her yelp in surpirse. "Draco, what are you doing?" she said in surprise.

"I'm taking the most beautiful woman in the world to bed," Draco grinned.

Hermione blushed brightly at his compliment but also got very excited, she had missed him during their arguement though she didn't want to admit it at the time. "Well then take me," she giggled.

When they got into their bedroom Draco put her down and pulled her into a searing kiss that made her tingle on the inside and left her breathless. Hermione reached up and began untying his tie, before ripping it off and throwing it to the ground. She began unbuttoning his shirt just as quickly, making him chuckle at her eagerness. Draco began untying her tie as well before reaching around to her skirt and unbuttonging it, it pooled around her ankles before Hermione threw his shirt off of him. Draco began kissing her again as he unbuttoned her shirt as well and Hermione began unbuttoning his pants. When her shirt was off she broke the kiss to pull Draco's pants down to his ankles and then she stood back up to kiss him again.

Draco was kicking his pants off as he got them to the bed and he tripped and they went tumbling onto the bed making them both chuckle before they continued their steamy make out session. When free of his pants he lifted Hermione up towards the pillows and she pulled herself the rest of the way with him crawling behind her. "Merlin, you're beautiful," he said as he appraised her body, already slightly sweaty from their fast pace, her hair was mussed and her lips were pink and pouty from him thoroughly snogging her.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, now come here and fuck me," Hermione said lustfully wanting him inside her already. Draco began to pull his boxers off to free his large erection and threw them over his shoulder. Hermione unclipped her bra and threw it before pulling her panties off and threw them too.

"You ready love?" Draco asked huskily as he aligned himself with her entrance.

"Damn straight," she giggled as her stomach erupted in butterflies at him calling her love, she spread her legs more to give him access and laid back more comfortably on the pillows.

Draco began to enter her slowly and they both moaned as he slowly slid all the way in to her heat. Draco pulled back out and slid back in slowly. "I love you," he whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered back with a smile and her tummy flipped again. She began meeting him thrust for thrust, slowly and passionately as he made love to her for the first time. He made her feel loved, he made her feel desired, and most of all he made her feel beautiful as his liquid silver eyes roamed up and down her body hungrily.

Hermione pulled him down and kissed him passionately, and began to thrust a little faster. He adjusted his thrusts to keep pace with her, and they both moaned. Draco made sure to still make love to her but he pounded into her, earning him a symphony of moans from the beautiful witch underneath him. Hermione dug her claws into his back a little as she erupted in moans, making Draco hiss in pleasure. As they continued thrusting they felt the warmth in their stomach at being together again, and felt their orgasms beginning to bubble up. Draco kept his pace trying not to cum too quickly, but also enjoying the moans he was receiving from his wife. "Oh Draco," Hermione moaned and pulled him into her quicker with her legs around his waist. She wanted him to go faster, since she could feel her orgasm coming so she began thrusting faster and he obliged. "Oh yes," she moaned and he began pounding into her as both their climaxes were coming quickly.

"Cum with me Hermione," Draco moaned as he pounded into her harder. He kept repeating his mantra and they both began panting as their climaxes neared until one last time he said it and it sent them both over the edge, "Oh Hermione!" he yelled out as she yelled out "Oh Draco!" and they kept thrusting as they rode out their waves of bliss together. After they stopped, Draco laid down on her as they kept panting trying to catch their breaths. Hermione was dragging her finger nails up and down his back lazily as he sighed in contentment. "Mmm I missed you," Draco said quietly and snuggled into her breasts.

Hermione giggled at him, before switching to stroking her fingers through his silky hair. "I missed you too, so much," she replied just as quietly enjoying the peace between them.

"And I love you, I made love to you to prove it," he smiled up at her before kissing in between her breasts.

Hermione smiled down at him, "I love you too, and I enjoyed you making love to me. You can do it again, it you like," she grinned cheekily as she clenched herself around his cock, that was still inside of her.

"Minx," he chuckled but already he was getting hard again, they had missed each other's bodies as much as they'd missed each other during the week, and they spent all night making love to each other.

A/N: Ok I know Parvati, Padma, Seamus, and Dean aren't part of the normal 'group' but I just love the idea of those couples and Seamus and Dean being best friends being married into the same family, so they could be brothers. :D So I may add little scene's with them here and there, hope ya'll don't mind lol. :) I am so glad my peeps aren't arguing anymore, I'm not that great at conflict lol. I'm better at the happy stuff hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and yay! They're all pregnant lol. That will be both difficult and a bit fun to write about, any suggestions on things to write, send me a pm or review and let me know and I'll see what I can do to work it in. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, I'd really appreciate it! :)


End file.
